Negative Space
by Rene Miashi
Summary: Hueco Mundo hadn't always been under Aizen's thumb. Once, the name Espada had meant more than some artificially created monster. It had stood for true power and domination. Even as the 10th Espada I had been great, a god among my peers. Now I was nothing but a scavenger, living my days in self-imposed separation. Or, I had been until he moved in on my territory. Men, ugh.
1. Chapter 1 - Man's Best Friend

**Spoiler Alert:**

This story is based 20 years after the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. If you haven't read the manga, a lot of the details in this story be spoilers. A lot of it, however, is me filling in the blanks in time. If you want to know what is real about the actual story and what isn't, check out the Bleach Wikia or read up on the rest of the story.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own Bleach or any of the ideas present inside the manga or anime. The use of any materials that were not my own were intended for the purpose of entertainment and nothing more.

 **Note from the Author:**

This story begins about the same time that Ria Yamamoto's tale began in Seer, leading up to the point in time where their stories collide in Herald.

 **Negative Space**

 **Man's Best Friend**

The World of the Living always made my skin crawl when I first emerged from my garganta. Hueco Mundo was all heat and parched lands, but stepping into the humidity that existed here was the oddest sensation. I didn't really like it, but after a time it was mildly bearable. Clearly that time hadn't been long enough though. Several hours into my search and I still felt grossly sweaty and almost sticky with the heavy air. I would give it another hour and I would head back, or I was afraid I would start to melt.

"Why am I not allowed to eat them again?" Raacharg, my companion, asked as we stopped on a rooftop above one of the Human shopping areas. He was an Adjuchas, which required him to consume a Gillian about every other day in order to not revert back to one himself. It made him always hungry. I glanced down at him and amused myself with the thought of scratching behind his boney ear. He would take my fingers off if I even tried, but the thought was at least entertaining. He resembled a dog in many ways. From his canine shape and medium sized body to the boney ears that protruded above his fanged mask.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" I asked, shooting him a pointed glare.

"That was almost a decade ago," he said flatly as his golden eyes stared up at me.

"And I still have a scar from that damn kid," I snapped as I lifted my arm from my side to expose the jagged scar that ran just above my hip bone. It wasn't the worst looking thing in the world after so many years, but the white line that remained served as more than enough of a reminder. I could heal most injuries in a matter of moments, but a Soul Reaper's blade always took far longer. "That orange haired demon of a boy still runs this town. I will let you get cleansed by his zanpakuto if you decide to go on a rampage again."

"It wasn't a rampage," he groaned as his paw lifted to cover his mask. "It was one Soul Reaper and a few souls, and they were damned tasty."

"And you're going to say my little scar was totally worth it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It was worth it."

"For you maybe," I said with a sigh as I took a seat on the raised edge of the roof. Kicking my feet up, I turned so I could gaze down at the Humans below while resting back on my hands. Life was just so good. Or death. It really depended on how you wanted to look at things. It hadn't always been this way. It had once been cold and lonely in the darkness. I had wished I was able to die from starvation or something, but once we achieved the level of an Espada, eating became fuel rather than a necessity. When he returned with that damn Hogyoku it took him mere moments to decide that I was a useless tool and to lock me away. Out of sight, out of mind...

I didn't like thinking back to that time. It had been miserable, dark, confined, and long. Hell, it had been long. Twenty years had been such a long time to be trapped in the silent darkness. But, Raacharg had ended that torture. He found my personal dungeon and broke the barrier that kept me sealed away. He wouldn't fess up to it, but I think he had actually been trying to eat me when I noticed him. Either that, or as he liked to claim, he had been slobbering all over me in admiration while his teeth just happened to be massaging my skin. A likely story to a dog, I'm sure.

"I am so glad I didn't eat you," I mused idly as I laid back, catching my head in my hands to act as a pillow.

"What kind of a retort is that?" He asked as his claws tapped on the ground, signaling his movement toward me.

"An amused one," I replied as I turned my gaze back to the people below us. From the corner of my eye I saw Raacharg jump up onto the ledge beside my head, but I ignored him. He was an Adjuchas and I was a Privaron Espada. He served me now, just like the creature he appeared to be. I believed the term those fake Espada used was Fraccion, but I just liked to call him what the living did: Man's Best Friend, a faithful servant, a loyal dog. Mine.

Watching the little Humans scuttle around on the street below was making me hungry. How long had it been since I gorged myself on Human souls? I had eaten so many Hollows lately that I had forgotten if they tasted any different. Would they taste like chicken or pork? Most Hollows tasted the same, like dark delicious liquid that burned its way down your throat. Would a Human taste the same? Maybe they would be lighter, like a whipped and fluffy delicious cream, or perhaps more savory?

It really didn't matter. I wasn't a coward, but I wasn't stupid either. I wasn't willing to face off against that orange haired Soul Reaper, half Hollow demon that had claimed this town, nor the half Hollows who resided just outside of it. If we did not cause any trouble, I wouldn't have to worry about them.

Many of my kind were all about blood lust and hunger. My time locked away had made me understand the difference between hunger and a craving. I liked violence just as much as the next person, but I needed a reason to get involved. My powers weren't exactly what you would call conducive to prolonged battles. It worked out great for me at first, but if I couldn't take down something within that first few moments of surprise, I was at a rather big disadvantage. I tended to avoid actual fights because of this. Slaughtering Hollows or even an Arrancar or two was fun, but I avoided the other, stronger people of my variety. It was silly to think like that though. I was pretty sure they didn't even know I existed after all this time.

I had been the first Privaron Espada, the first one to be discarded by Aizen when he began making Arrancar with his silly little toy. As the 10th Espada, it had only been natural. I had chosen to keep the traits that allowed me to survive rather than chasing power. Because of that, I had been the weakest of them, but despite that knowledge it had been the most humiliating experience in my life when he tossed me into the depths of Las Noche's dungeons to rot.

Locked away, I hadn't known what was happening so far above me until two decades later when I emerged to find the very beings who had replaced me ruling over Hueco Mundo. It hurt to see artificially created monsters ruling in my place, but I was weaker than them. There was no surpassing them. I avoided those fake but terrifyingly powerful beings as much as I possibly could. It had almost been ten years now since I had emerged, and thankfully they left me alone for most of that time. I was an outcast and that was fine with me. If it wasn't for the three digit number carved into the back of my shoulder, I wouldn't have been more than an Arrancar to them.

"Isa," Raacharg said, drawing my attention away from the Humans below.

"What is it?" I asked as I lolled my head back to look at him. Even upside down, I could see his gaze was averted off into the distance.

"There's fighting going on over there," he said as he gestured with his snout in the direction he had been looking. "Either we need to leave, or we need to squash it before it attracts more of them."

"No one knows we are here. If we are quiet, we will go unnoticed," I said dismissively.

"That Soul Reaper will notice," he said plainly.

I rolled my eyes. That was something he was right about. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't considered it. Damn that orange haired demon child. If we remained anywhere nearby he would probably come looking for us, expecting an answer.

"Fine," I sighed out as I rolled to my feet. This was probably really stupid... "Where was it again?"

"A few blocks east," he answered as he too took to his feet.

"Make sure you suppress yourself. If it's something that will take a lot of effort to deal with, we are just leaving," I instructed as I silenced my own presence.

"I am not a new born," Raacharg growled out as I felt his reiatsu vanish from my senses.

I didn't bother challenging his reply and instead jumped over the edge of the roof to land on the street below. My mask wasn't all that obvious as some of the others, so visually blending in with the living was easy. From the base of my shoulder blades, the spine of my resurreccion form was evident as it trailed up my back, slimming as it hit my neck and vanishing into my hairline before it continued over my ears where it covered the edges in an almost ornamental point. Slim beads of bone dotted my hairline, but they weren't so gaudy as to appear inhuman. With my long, butterscotch blonde hair down I could easily hide most of my mask from view, which was something I normally practiced.

My outfit wasn't reminiscent of those awful garments that Aizen had ordered us into so long ago. My garments had weakened during my imprisonment and fallen away, so I had been forced to fashion my clothing from the world around me at the time. Now I wore things I had taken from the world of the living, which was a vast improvement over wearing the skins of the hollows that had fallen victim to my blade. I wasn't exactly a thief, but more of collector of lost things. Most of the living couldn't see me, so taking a neglected item here and there left them none the wiser. I doubted that most people even noticed their unused things vanishing.

Today's outfit wasn't much of a looker, but rather something that was easy to move in. My dark blue jogging shorts hung low on my hips, held up by the tight elastic band that clung almost desperately to my curves. Underneath that I had donned some white leggings to counter the cold nights in Hueco Mundo followed by my favorite pair of sneakers. My top was a bit better when it came to the tightness, but the white fabric only covered down to my midriff while the longer sleeves ran baggy to allow for my arms to bend. It wasn't much of a shirt, but it covered all the important parts, including the hole that was left by my missing heart.

I had taken to wearing some of the living's fashion accessories at times, especially what they called a bra. My breasts weren't so big as to get in the way while still being ample enough for a very flattering figure, but I found the sports bras to be rather advantageous when I expected to move a fair bit. After this wonderful discovery, I had no idea how some of the other female Arrancar were able to fight without at least something. It was just baffling that we hadn't come up with something like this ourselves. Leave it to the living to come up with such a wonderful contraption.

Moving through the late night crowds was easy and quick. There were just enough people that I didn't look out of place, while Raacharg could pass for a real dog at first glance. If someone did have the ability to see us, they wouldn't think twice. I looked like a young woman walking her dog. Sure, I didn't have a leash but we were staying close enough that someone probably wouldn't notice. We had managed to slip past that orange haired demon child like this, so we had kept with what worked and either stayed above the town or in the crowds when we moved.

I let Raacharg lead the way towards whatever fight he had spotted, but as we grew closer I started picking up on the colliding spiritual pressures. It felt almost like a Soul Reaper against a Hollow, but something was off. I had never felt a Soul Reaper like that before, so dark and ominous. He almost felt like an Arrancar himself. He didn't feel like he was something that would represent a challenge to myself, but for Raacharg maybe.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Make sure you watch yourself," I said as I moved just a bit faster to put myself beside him instead of behind. I would put myself between them if we did engage. I had broken Raacharg of his pride as a great and mighty Adjuchas when I had decided he was mine. Now it was my responsibility to see to his safety, within reason. If he decided to do something stupid he was on his own, but when he was with me I would put myself between him and others that I knew were too much for him. It was how we worked as a team. He covered down on my weaknesses while I made sure someone of my level and below wouldn't target him, or if they did it became my problem.

He didn't verbally respond to me as we came up to a mostly unpopulated parking lot that lined the shopped area we had been in. I saw the source of the spiritual pressure I had been feeling and subtly passed in front of Raacharg as I continued walking straight, staying on the sidewalk just outside of the parking lot like a real pedestrian would.

"Hurry up already," the human looking man said as he crossed his arms with impatience. I knew just by the way his spiritual pressure that he was the Soul Reaper despite his appearance. He wasn't wearing the black shihakusho that was their uniform, but the zanpakuto in his hand and traditional clothing by way of a pale grey hakama and maroon haori were evidence enough of his origins. He was rather unremarkable as a person, but that spiritual pressure of his was too dark to be normal.

As I continued walking and watching him from the corner of my eye, through the parked cars I caught glimpses of what he was looking at. A Hollow not much larger than the cars between us was huddled in on itself and a low groaning sound reverberating from its body. The sound made me pause, but at Raacharg's nudge I kept moving, kept acting like I couldn't see them.

"Hidora, I don't have all night. Consume him already," the man said in irritation.

The Hollow jerked like it had been struck and it's body abruptly went slack. I couldn't help it, I turned my head fully so I could watch clearly as the Hollow rose, coming to it's feet in slow, labored movements. The growl it had been emanating earlier turned into a scream as it raised its head to the sky and let out the piercing sound. The tone of that horrendous scream seemed to echo off the buildings long after it had actually stopped emitting the sound, leaving me wishing I could cover my ears without giving myself away.

"There," the man purred as he reached out to the Hollow with his hand. I had expected his hand to disappear behind teeth as the Hollow lashed out, but it never happened. The man rested his palm on the center of its large white mask like the creature was his pet. "Was that easy, Hidora?"

Was he talking to the Hollow? Most Hollows that young didn't have the consciousness required to have a name. Then again, that Hollow should have been trying to eat him, not get pet like the dog I always teased Raacharg of being. No, he had to be talking to someone else. I couldn't see them, but it was someone or something beside that Hollow. I only felt the two of them, but surely it wasn't possible for that Hollow to have actually intelligence. Perhaps the third being was suppressing himself like we were?

"It's his zanpakuto," Raacharg said at my side.

"Don't talk you idiot. He can see us," I snapped at him with a whisper. He was probably right though. I forgot that their zanpakuto were like other people, an entity separate but still the same as the Soul Reaper.

"We're far enough away that he can't hear us anyway," Raacharg said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And if he sees your mask we are busted. Shut up," I ordered as I gave him a quick glare. "We aren't sticking around. I don't like the feel of that Soul Reaper. Just keep walking and once we are out of sight we can-"

"I don't think I've seen an Arrancar pretending to be part of the living before. You know they can't see you, right?"

I froze on the spot as I recognized the voice talking from just behind me. Orange haired demon boy… I hadn't felt him at all. Damn it.

"I am aware," I said softly as I turned to face him. With my movement I felt the spiritual pressure of that Soul Reaper and his strange Hollow vanish. I whipped my head around to see that they were gone.

Damn this kid. I didn't want to fight him. Without even trying I knew he was far stronger than myself, and his speed with melee combat was insane. I had tried to fight him before, only to get damn near cut in half by his blade. Well, that may have been exaggerating but it had felt like it. I needed to defuse this situation before it got out of hand.

I turned back to the orange haired menace and gave him my best flat stare as I asked, "do you need something, Kazui?"

He flashed me a debonair smile as he adjusted the bag he had hanging over one shoulder. "Just wondering if there was something I could help you with, since you're in my town."

Looking at the boy as he currently was didn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of anyone. He was dressed for whatever school he attended, most likely college by the more professional looking book bag he had over his shoulder and lack of uniform. His orange hair was spiked in a rather messy fashion to match the casual screen t-shirt he was wearing with his blue jeans. It gave definition to his body, showing off the slimness of his waist and defined upper body that resulted from wielding his zanpakuto. Dark orange irises revealed themselves as his eyes slowly opened, showing just how serious this boy was despite his deceiving smile.

"Actually," I said, coming up with a quick but true story. "Do you know where I can find an okiya?"

"What?" He asked, his expression falling with confusion. "An Okiya? You won't find one in Karakura Town."

"What about a really big garage sale? Or maybe an estate sale?" I continued asking as I subtly motioned for Raacharg to get behind me.

"You can't even interact with the living, so why the hell are you looking for a sale? It's not like you could buy anything," he said, clearly not understanding my motives. It was probably a good thing. He didn't need to know how I procured my clothing or he'd probably start a fight on principal.

"You're a guy. I doubt you would understand," I said, shrugging dismissively.

"I understand clothes, but what I don't understand is you," he said, his eyes narrowing. His hand slid into his pocket, retrieving a small tube with the head of a lion on it. The shape of the thing was reminiscent of a pez dispenser, and I knew he was preparing to transition into his Soul Reaper self. "What is an Arrancar doing exerting so much Spiritual Pressure that I could feel you several blocks away while making such a racket that anyone in the city could have heard you? Or, was that your Adjuchas friend there that I told you wasn't allowed back in my city after he ate my comrade?"

Shit…

"Woah, you have us all wrong," I said, putting my hands up defensively. "That attraction wasn't us. That was some Soul Reaper and a Hollow that were over there just a minute ago."

"If there was another Soul Reaper dispatched to my town, I would know about it. As it is, I'm it," he said, gesturing to himself with a thumb to his chest.

"We've been suppressed for some time now," I argued back.

"You just suppressed yourself," he said like it was obvious. "I felt it as soon as I said something."

"That wasn't us, I swear," I quickly said as I slowly let my spiritual pressure rise to let him feel me. I didn't know if he was keen enough to discern the difference between each other's spiritual pressure, but I was hoping he was. Hindsight being what it was, we should have just left the area instead of going to investigate. It was clearly too late now, but for once it would have been nice to have made the right decision to avoid fighting this guy.

Kazui's eyes slowly eased from the narrowed glare he had been maintaining to a surprised curiosity. "It really wasn't you."

"No, it wasn't," I said softly. "I have no intention of getting into another conflict with you."

"After the last time you and your Adjuchas were here, I figured it was you. I should just kill you for what happened last time, but it's been years and you haven't done anything to disrupt the peace in my town," he said as he shifted his bag off his shoulder. He quietly slipped the dispenser back into his pocket and I had to fight to not release a sigh of relief. "Why would you risk being drawn into a fight with me?"

"Well, I was crossing my fingers and hoping that you wouldn't show, but I guess it was mostly curiosity," I said simply with a small shrug. "I have no interest in protecting your town for you, but I was wondering who would be stupid enough to cause trouble."

Kazui watched me carefully for a moment before he finally let his posture relax and a genuine smile overtook his face. "I don't know why, but I believe you for some reason."

Oh thank the mighty heavens above and whatever lucky charms I managed to wear this morning, we weren't going to fight! I wasn't going to get another scar! Today was an unexpectedly good day.

"With that said, we'll just be going now," I said as I turned, ushering Raacharg to go before me with a wave of my hand.

"Isa," Kazui said as I moved away.

"Yes?" I asked over my shoulder without stopping.

"If you're going to be in my town, make sure your Fracciones doesn't go after the people and souls here. I will send him on to his next life if he does."

"You got it," I said merrily as I saluted him. Crisis averted.

I didn't bother going to find a secluded place to open my garganta, instead choosing to open it in the middle of the street ahead of us. The teeth like edges parted and slowly grew until the mouth like entrance stood gaping wide before us.

"You do know that if any of the others saw what you just did, they're going to come looking for you, right?" Raacharg said under his breath.

"Nothing happened," I said dismissively. "Demon boy back there is a commodity with those fake Espada. If I had actually engaged with him, we'd be in more trouble than just running away."

"They'll think you're weak for not fighting," he continued.

"Let them come then. I'll kill them and serve you a free lunch," I said confidently as I turned, giving Raacharg my back. "Come on, let's go."

Raacharg didn't hesitate to jump up, his front claws clasping down on my shoulders just firm enough to hold him up as his back paws dug into my lower back, finding purchase on the curves of my hips. I folded my arms under his hind legs to secure him on my back much like a backpack before I stepped into the garganta and willed it to close behind me. I was far faster than Raacharg and had an easier time creating a path in the abyss that separated the world of the living from the world of Hollows.

Traveling to Hueco Mundo didn't take long if you knew where you were going. In some places you could be running for hours, while others it took only a few minutes. This was one of the shorter distances to travel, taking only five minutes or so to emerge on the desert like surface of Hueco Mundo. The heat of midday slammed into me, instantly warming my skin with the dry and almost unbearable heat.

I loved it.

This was where we belonged.

Speeding over the dunes of sand was almost like skiing at the speed of my sonido. I had grown so used to hauling Raacharg around like this that he barely even slowed me down. He only weighed fifty pounds or so, and the way he held on was much like a real backpack. A slobbering and happily panting backpack.

As I crested a particularly large dune, a formation of rocks became visible. The formation was probably the size of a stadium in the world of the living, but against the rolling dunes of the desert it looked small. This was our actual home. It had taken me almost two years to fully, er, mostly, recover from my time in Las Noche's depths. In that time I had found this place, a rock among the sand, and taken its surface as my refuge. It had served as a shelter for Raacharg and I, but once I was well enough I had set to making it a true refuge.

One of my specialized gifts was a very precise and concentrated cero. Where most others fired off a cero that would take out a third of a Human's body or more, mine was small and strong like a bullet or if I wished it, as continuous as a laser. It was one of the few perks that I possessed above the other Espada of my time. Using this ability was almost natural to me, and I had made use of it by carving out a path in the rock and hollowing out a place deep in the earth to reside. The entrance wasn't exactly hidden, but it wasn't obvious either. It was probably the reason that as I came closer to the massive rock that I spotted several forms standing on the surface of my rock.

"Who are they?" I asked Raacharg as I stopped at the cresting peak of one of the dunes. His eyesight was better than mine, part of his natural gifts.

"Just some run of the mill Adjuchas if I had to guess," he responded without pause. He must have been watching where we were going to have already adopted an opinion of them.

It wasn't uncommon that Hollows would try to take refuge on my rock, but to see a group of ten or so perched down there was a bit out of the norm. I hadn't marked it as mine on the surface, and it was a nice reprieve from walking on sand all day. There were only so many formations like this one in the area as well, so I couldn't blame them. Ten Adjuchas wouldn't be a problem for me, but I didn't like that it was such a large group. They didn't normally travel in packs like that. Two, three, I'd even give them five at most, but ten? That was odd.

"Hungry?" I asked almost merrily, hiding my concern.

"Always," he growled, a violent edge trimming the sound.

I took off with my sonido again, this time putting a kick of extra speed into my step. I didn't bother suppressing myself, my speedy appearance would be more than enough surprise to put them on edge.

Touching down on the rock I released my hold on Raacharg just before I came to a stop, allowing our initial appearance to be separate. The Adjuchas turned almost as one, their various colored eyes swapping between Raacharg and I. I gave them only a moment to realize what deep shit they were in before raised my hand to point at the closest one.

"Bala," I purred as a ball of deep blue light emerged from my finger tip. I didn't have to hold it long to gain power, firing it off only a few seconds after I had called it. Balas were notoriously weaker than a cero, but it was more than enough to completely remove the arm from its body. A pained scream erupted from it and it fell to its knees, clasping at the spot its arm had been.

"Numeros!" One of them shouted as my appearance finally registered. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing mostly white, it was true, but my outfit looked nothing like the crap I used to wear. This was cute, that uniform was drab.

"I'm not a Numeros," I said grumpily as I fired off another bala, taking out half of his face. These guys were weak. The bala I was making shouldn't have done more than burn them if they were going to actually be a challenge. It was a good indicator that even with their numbers defeating them wouldn't be a problem.

"Get off my rock," I barked to the remaining Adjuchas. After the words left my mouth I realized how pathetic that sounded. My rock. It sounded like I was playing King of the Hill or some crap. Mentally sighing at myself I turned my pointed finger on the remaining nine and prepared my next bala.

"W-We didn't know!" One of them protested. Despite the apologetic tone of its voice another one came at me, its size almost double my own. The power yell that ripped from its throat was joined by a blazing red cero that was forming in its palm that he thrust at me like he meant to grab my face in his hand. He was so slow. I spun out of his way, allowing his cero to shoot past me and into the dunes beyond. I kept my momentum and continued spinning until I kicked my leg out, connecting my heel with the side of his head. Bone crunched under my blow and I knew without watching his body sail away that he wouldn't be getting back up.

Another one started to move towards me and I turned on him, closing the distance between us before he could do more than start his lunge. I caught the edge of the hole in his chest with my hand and dug my fingers into his flesh. With one thrust I ripped away the flesh from half of his body. He screamed, but it fell on deaf ears as I looked at the chuck of flesh in my hand and promptly dropped it. It landed on the ground with a wet slap making me smile. I liked killing things, especially when it was easy.

A sharp pain slid down my back, catching my shoulder and ripping down to my mid back before I could pull away. I snarled as I whipped around to see one of the Adjuchas standing just behind me, his arm outstretched and ending in a sharp, blade like point. My feet caught traction on the rock before I launched at him, catching his middle with my force of movement and taking him down to the ground. He made the motions to stab me again, but I redirected his thrust with a slap from the back of my hand before I slammed my palm down into his mask. It cracked with the force, but it was only enough to stun him. Snarling again, the heel of my hand connected with his mask again and again as I yelled at him. "This was my favorite shirt you stupid sack of bones!"

More words of profanity slipped from my mouth as my assault continued. If he had been more humanesque I would have been covered in his blood by the time I was satisfied with the pile of mush his face had become. As it was, there was nothing on my body to show for the damage I had done other than my reddened palms. His body fizzled away under my weight and I cursed again. That was one less meal for Raacharg, but my revenge was satisfied.

"P-please spare us," the same one from before called out, drawing my attention to him. He was smaller than the rest of the Adjuchas that remained alive. His skin was a sickly shade of blue topped with a standard skull shaped mask. Average, at best, was how I would have described him.

"Why should I?" I asked as I drew myself up to stand. "You've intruded on my territory."

"We were forced to leave our territory, and this was unmarked. We are sorry to have crowded your space," he said quickly as she bowed slightly, as if showing respect.

He did have a point. I hadn't marked my rock, and for good reason. I didn't want those fakes to know that I was here.

"Who forced you out?" I asked as I cocked a hip out to the side and rested my hand on it.

"The Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his Fracciones."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he flinched back like I had made to strike out. Jumpy, weren't we?

"Where?" I asked.

"F-from that direction," he quickly supplied as he drew out an arm and pointed east. He probably wasn't smart enough to know what direction was what. Goodie.

"Isa," Raacharg said, drawing my ear.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I let out a rough sigh. This news wasn't good news. No, it was as far from good as anything possibly could be. We had moved out here because it was so far away from Las Noche, the place that the fake Espada and their cronies has taken over as their home. Why the hell they were looking all the way out here for territory was beyond me, but it was bad news. We needed to lay low until we could figure out a plan of action. Going on a killing spree would just heat up their attention to this place.

"I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of here," I said as I turned away from the group. "If I turn around and you're still here, I don't care how much I ruin this outfit. I'll kill every single one of you."

Okay, that was a lie. I did care about my clothes, but they didn't need to know that.

There were several startled voices and hurried steps as I started walking back towards Raacharg. I noticed one of them moving my direction, but he wasn't exactly coming at me. He was going for the body that was half gone from the blows of my cero. I quickly said, "Leave the defeated. They are my spoils-"

My words were cut off when I felt a presence just before another body slammed down into the rock behind me. I spun, but was left wide eyed when the figure registered as being far more human in shape than the Adjuchas.

Hot tater tits, it was a Numeros.

They rose from the crouch that had softened their impact, revealing the lean and very male frame. He was dressed in what I knew was the standard uniform for Aizen's army, though unlike most people he had made very little alterations to the base uniform. His skin was a sun kissed tan that probably was darker than it looked against the backdrop of the sandy dunes. His hair varied in color from a crisp orange to a burnt red and was long enough for the ends to disappear behind his shoulders. They had to have been suppressing themselves in order for me to have not noticed sooner. His mask was pretty average for any Arrancar, the white bone starting at his right cheekbone and slicking up to his hairline in a smooth arc leaving only a narrow slit for his crimson eye to gaze out of.

The man's eyes met mine for only an instant before he turned on the Adjuchas that were behind him. Flames licked off his uniform in waves, covering the ground in a burning wave that spread over the Adjuchas like wild fire. I turned my gaze away, finding very little interest in watching screaming bodies burn, and caught sight of Raacharg beside me. I motioned for him to get behind me so I could block any attack from the Numeros with my body before it got to him. He complied wordlessly and I reached for my zanpakuto, finding its sheath fastened securely to the back of my sports bra. My hand closed around the hilt, but I didn't draw it. I needed to be ready if he turned on me, but starting the violence wasn't in my best interest.

Once the last screaming Adjuchas fell silent the area was basked in the muted roar of dancing flames. The heat of those flames beat against my skin, drawing sweat to slick down my body. The Numeros turned to me, a pleasant smile turning his lips.

"Thank you for slowing down those miscreants. I had been tracking them for an entire day before now," he said lightly.

Hmm, to pretend to be friendly back, or to tell him to go away? He was a Numeros. Ideally that status alone would put him below me, but it had been ages since I had encountered one of them. Would that same truth still hold true?

"They were on my rock. I did little more than defend my territory," I said stiffly. So much for diplomacy.

"Oh? I thought you were one of Halibel's Fracciones," he commented as a puzzled expression overtook his features.

"I am no one's Fracciones," I growled. What imputence, suggesting that I become one of those fake's slaves. This guy clearly had no idea who I was. That was normally a good thing, but now it just made me want to tear his throat out.

"Oh, how unfortunate," he said lightly. "If that is the case, I am here on behalf of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Because of your clear connection to our kind I will extend you the courtesy of informing you that you are required to vacate the area per order of an Espada, instead of just killing you."

"Oh, really now?" I asked as I silently pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath by an inch. Or, I had intended for it to be silent. Just as I heard the click of metal, I regretted what I had done. Too late now. Surely he had heard me draw my zanpakuto as well.

"Yes, really," he said as he upped the wattage of his smile. "I'm sure you understand how it is. Can we expect you to be gone by the day's end?"

"You can expect me to stay right where I am," I snapped. "This is my home, and I am damned well not being chased out by some jackass with an ego."

His smile dropped and a blatantly confused looked slid into its place. "I do not believe you know who you speak of."

"I don't give a rat's ass," I said as I drew my zanpakuto just a bit further free from its sheath. I was digging a hole and I knew it, but still the words spilled from my mouth. "Either you can be on your way of your own free will, or I will make you."

"Isa," Raacharg's nervous call of my name went ignored as I took a step forward, trying to threaten the Numeros into leaving. I did not want to fight him, but I had a feeling backing down would result in just that. I needed to make this guy leave so I could prepare.

"You aren't a normal Numeros, are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I never said I was one of you damned Numeros. This is your last chance. Leave, or I'll feed you to my companion here," I said, gesturing lightly to Raacharg. A brilliantly stupid thought struck me like lighting, and before I could stop myself I said, "actually, on that thought please do stick around. Eating a Numeros is sure to bump him up to a Vasto Lorde. I would love to see your power transferred to him."

The Numeros sneered at my words and his hand went for his zanpakuto at his waist. He paused after the initial motion like he had reconsidered his movement and let his hand fall away. "May I ask for a name to bring back to my Espada?"

A zing of fear ran clear down to my toes, but I didn't let it show. A name… No one would know who I was. All of the other Privaron Espada were dead. What was a name when no one knew it?

"Isabellia Vaccio," I stated flatly.

"And I am Luien Baras," he said, maintaining his polite words. "You will be hearing from my master and I soon, I'm sure."

He turned to leave and I did the same, giving him my back. I kept my senses open to him, waiting for him to do something besides leave. Raacharg didn't wait for me to shoo him away, instead darting ahead and over to where we both knew led towards the entrance I had made. I moved slower, pacing my steps as I waited for the Numeros to go away. I felt him pause, and I looked over my shoulder, my hand still wrapped around the hilt of my zanpakuto.

"Ah, that explains so much," he said lightly. "Your number is 100. I thought we only had one Privaron Espada still remaining. I suppose we have two after all."

My other hand went to my shoulder and I was quickly reminded of the Adjuchas who has slashed my back. He had cut through the fabric of my shirt across my shoulder, exposing the tattoo that was engraved there as a permanent reminder of my past. That tard biscuit. I should have left him alive so Raacharg could consume him one piece at a time.

"What do you mean two?" I asked as I turned to fully face him.

"Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Privaron Espada rank 107, resides in Las Noches. I'll be sure to give him word of your good fortune."

He vanished just like that, his spiritual pressure disappearing with him as he took off with his sonido. I blinked at the spot he had been, my thoughts grinding to a halt. I was screwed. There was really no other word for it. Well, fucked might have been better. Either I needed to chase him down and kill him, or I needed to make myself disappear. Disappearing was easy, but taking my home with me wouldn't be. Killing him would be hard… if I could even find him. With his spiritual pressure squashed down to nothing, finding him would be like working magic. No, that wasn't an option. This certainly was a can of worms that I didn't want to open. Too late now… goddamn it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Come and Get It

**Negative Space**

 **Come and Get It**

My foot falls were more of a stomping slap rather than a pat as I descended the stairs that led into my rock. That stupid Numeros was going to ruin everything if I wasn't careful. Well, it would be the fake Espada he reported to that would ruin everything, but the statement was accurate enough.

My hand ran along the rough stone walls that lined either side of the stairs as I picked up pace, running down the steps I had carved over several months with my cero. The steps were the perfect height for my gait, the perfect width. This place was perfect. It was exactly what I had wanted and it was mine. Damn anyone who tried to take this from me.

Approaching the bottom steps I was greeted with the openness of a vast room I had carved from the rock. The walls were white around the entire area, allowing the very few lights I had to illuminate most of the room. I paused at the base of the stairs and slid my zanpakuto from where I had it sheathed at my upper back. I didn't even bother glancing at the blade as I tossed it clear across the room to land on the bed that sat against the far wall.

The area I had carved was one massive room, but I had left some pillars in the center to ensure the ceiling wouldn't cave in one day. The pillars had at one time been just a giant portion I hadn't touched, but I had gotten tired of walking around like it was a hole in the middle of my dough nut and eventually carved five pillars out of the center. They were far smoother than the stair's wall was, mostly because I had gotten better at carving things away with my cero after working the entire room. I had found some curtains that I had strung up between each pillar to cascade down in billowing sheets of white and gold. I liked my curtains a lot, but Raacharg thought they were gaudy.

Well, poo on him.

I had divided the area up in several ways, the far side of the room was adorned by a bed I had taken out of someone's storage unit a while back and a mattress I had gotten from the same unit. I loved the dark wood. I didn't know what wood it was, but it was a beautiful and deep shade of red. The bed set I had found were similar to the curtains, but only enough that clear across the room they appeared to match. The white wasn't the same, and the gold was more of a yellow than a gold. Oh well, I couldn't be too picky when I had taken the set from a vacation home.

I had tried my best to furnish the room like it was a real residence instead of just being the inside of a rock. It had taken me years to gather everything I had, and none of it matched. I liked everything enough to bother lugging it from the World of the Living to Hueco Mundo, so it worked for me.

Now, my clothes on the other hand...

I loved clothes. I really did. It only made it better that I could run with arm loads of clothes at one time instead of struggling with a lopsided couch one piece at a time. I had so many outfits it was like a fashion locker in the one room I had made. Clothes, shoes and accessories lined the walls on racks I had smuggled out of a warehouse. It was a glorious sight! I had them organized by color, style, dresses versus pants and shirts, shoes lined up in perfect harmony, socks organized by color and length, hats hanging from the ceiling on wire hooks, scarves of various colors and styles joining them along more towards the walls. It was a dream closet and I loved it.

Pausing for a moment I glanced around, searching the room for Raacharg. When I didn't see him, I walked into the closet and pulled my shirt over my head so I could inspect the damage. The fabric had been cut clean through. From the shoulder down to the bottom hem there was a massive slice in the once white perfection. I really should have left that piss stick alive so Raacharg could eat him...

Letting out a defeated sigh I tossed the ruined shirt out of the room and walked over to the full mirror that stood in the back of the closet. I turned to so I could look at my shoulder and frowned. Not even a scratch. My hirendo had kept that Adjuchas from piercing my skin, but it had still ruined my shirt. That was some B.S..

In frustrated and jerky movements I stripped, removing my entire outfit and leaving it in a heap of fabric on the floor. I snatched a silk robe I had pulled from the back of some girl's closet and slipped into it, tying the knot securely around my waist before I left the closet. The red, black and gold fabric was one of my favorites and just what I needed to relax. Unlike most of the robes I had found at the time, this one fell clear to the floor, covering me in a swath of deliciously soft fabric that was light enough that I wouldn't sweat wearing it.

"Have you thought about what we are going to do?" Raacharg's question had me turning to look at the couch where he had taken to his spot on the leather surface.

"No," I answered in a snappy voice as I walked over and found my own spot on the lounging couch across from the one he was on. "I'm still mad about my shirt."

"You have an entire closet of clothes. How can you be upset over one?"

"I just am," I grumbled.

"It wasn't even your favorite," he responded in an equally grumpy tone.

"No, it wasn't," I let out a long sigh and let my head rest on the soft material of the lounger. "I'm just irritated."

"What are you planning to do?"

I liked how he put his sentence. What was I going to do, not we. He knew better than to assume I would let him fight with me. My true form didn't care about defining between friend or foe, me or my opponent. Everyone was affected the same way, I just knew how to handle it whereas some people didn't know how to fight without their reiatsu to aid them.

"We aren't leaving, but beyond that I don't know," I said slowly.

"Are you strong enough to take one of them on?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"You know I'm not on their level," I pointed out. "There's a reason I'm number 100."

"You chose to survive instead of chasing strength." His eyes met mine in a steady, confident stare.

"I did."

"And because of that, you survived when anyone else would have perished."

"Yeah, well that isn't going to help us now. We need make preparations." I rolled forward and rested my chin atop my folded arms. I glanced around the room, my eyes finding slots I had carved into the walls at each corner. Their shapes were roughly square and deep enough to fit a small cylinder, the perfect size to fit the segments of my mask's spine. This place was my home. I hadn't built it so it would be defenseless. I had intended for it to be used to hide myself, but it would work for defense. I'd have to tweak it, but it would work.

"This is our home. We made it, we filled it with our things. Everything here has a story, a tale behind how it got here and why. I refuse to leave just because some pushy ass hat wants it."

* * *

Two days of boring and uneventful bliss went by. I couldn't leave my house without becoming jittery at the thought of it being destroyed while I was away, so I had stayed put. I could think of worse ways to pass the time than sleeping all day, though there were only a few things. I didn't like sitting still like this, waiting. Raacharg had been right the other day when he had said that my healing abilities were what had kept me alive for so long, but the thought made me nervous. The aspect of rapid healing had been discarded by most Arrancar when they evolved in order to gain more power, but once it was gone there was no getting it back. I could discard it at anytime to gain a huge leap in power, but I wasn't willing to do that. I just knew as soon as I discarded it I would die. Call it a feeling, but I was just that lucky.

Despite how boring the last two days had been, I was eager for something to happen. I knew that 'something' would be a fight, but if it was inevitable then I wanted to get it over with. Though if this fake Espada's response time was this long, did he really care about my little rock? Probably not. If I was strong enough I would have picked my rock up out of the sand and moved it away. Clearly, that wasn't happening.

"Isa," Raacharg called. I glanced over to him to see his boney ears turned like satellite dishes in the direction that I knew Las Noches was in. "I feel someone."

"Do you know how far out?" I asked as I lifted my own stare toward the same direction despute knowing I would see nothing. My senses weren't even close to as sharp as his.

"A minute or two away," he replied as his eyes narrowed. "There's two of them. The one from before and another."

"Great," I said with a huff as I got up from my spot on the surface of my rock. I stretched briefly before I glanced back at Raacharg, giving him my best stink eye. "Go hide somewhere. I can't get between both of them and you at the same time while fighting."

"Are you sure it's going to be a fight? You don't exactly have a silver tongue," he pointed out.

"If I slap you, will you be offended?" I asked as I shot daggers at him with my glare.

The flat stare he gave me back said everything I already knew. I was nervous, and being nervous only made me that more unpleasant to deal with. The words that came out of my mouth when I was jittery weren't exactly pleasant…

Was I scared? Not exactly, but I sure wasn't a bundle of confidence. I knew that this fake Espada would be stronger than me. There was no question about it, but where he was stronger I was hoping I could out smart him or at least bluff my way out of a real fight. That may have been a stupid notion, but I had never met this guy. Grim-garb Jagermeister was a completely unknown element to me. Maybe my complete avoidance of those fakes hadn't been the smartest thing ever, but it had saved me from their influence for the last decade. If I hadn't separated myself so thoroughly from their attentions I surely would have been dragged back in well before now.

I set my stance as I barely felt them on the edge of my senses and double checked where my zanpakuto's hilt was resting. I had decided to go for a far more combat friendly outfit than what I had been wearing during my last encounter with the Numeros. With the entire ensemble, I probably looked like I started dressing for a late night outing and got distracted.

Somehow in my many plunders I hadn't found any black leather pants, but I had found red. I didn't really like the look of the nearly maroon colored pants, but they were well worn, moved with my body, durable and would hide blood well enough. They were perfect for getting into a fight. I had accompanied them with some black combat boots that I also wasn't worried about destroying. My zanpakuto was strapped to a belt that hung low on my waist, acting more as a fashion accessory than an actual belt. I hadn't been so lucky when it had come to picking a shirt. I liked all the shirts that were good for fighting in. To compensate I had donned a plain tank top that I could easily replace and a short jacket to hide the number that was engraved into my shoulder. They may have already known who and what I was, but that didn't mean I would flaunt it. I didn't like the brand, so I tried to hide it as much as possible.

I had pulled my hair back into a high pony tail, allowing the bone of my mask to be exposed more than I normally permitted. Even pulled back like this my butterscotch locks were still long enough to fall to fall down to the base of my shoulder blades and hide my mask, but the jacket also hid everything well enough that only the bone over my ears and at my hair line was exposed. Most of us Privaron Espada naturally had very little mask to actually over our faces. Why? I couldn't tell you, but outside of Tank Head we all appeared extremely Human. Once it had meant we were all that much more powerful than those around us, but now it meant nothing. Just like everything else from back then…

I felt their approach just before they appeared from their sonido, stopping a few yards away from where I stood. The Numeros was the first that my eyes caught, his fiery presence only amplified when he began to speak before I had even gotten a chance to look at the man who stood behind him.

"I am surprised that you are still here," he boasted as he took a step towards me. "We gave you the courtesy of time so you could vacate the area without interruption."

"Courtesy my ass," I replied hotly as I propped my knuckles on my hips with attitude. "I flat out told you I wasn't leaving. This is my home, and I won't let you take it from me. I've been waiting two damn days just to tell you to bugger off or it was going to be a fight. What the hell took you so long?"

"I was hoping that was just your temper speaking, Miss Vaccio."

"Temper?" A muscle in my cheek twitched in unison with my brow. "You haven't even begun to see my temper. This is me defending what is mine. Just because one of you fakes tries to wave around some made up authority doesn't mean I will listen."

Raacharg had been right about my lack of a silver tongue. I had tried to plan out how I was going to tell these guys off, but more and more words just seemed to spill from my mouth like vomit. So much for the polite rejection I had been planning.

A hand rested on the Numeros' shoulder just as the other person stepped forward. This had to be the Espada that Luien reported to. He was taller than the Numeros beside him by almost half of a foot. Much like his domineering height, his presence was far more demanding than the man beside him. Once my eyes found him I couldn't help as my gaze traveled up his unquestionably male physique.

From his feet up he was dressed in black. His boots were adorned with silver accents that lined the durable leather and the edges of the rubber soles in a decorative but also fierce presentation. With his side aimed slightly in my direction, the spoke like points at the back of each heel were clearly visible and spoke to the violent nature that I was starting to guess he had. The boots stopped about mid-calf, transitioning into black and slightly baggy pants that didn't give his body much definition. Two belts hung from his hips, one appeared to be more for decoration while the other had his zanpakuto fastened to it. I took note of the white jacket he loosely wore and how it so clearly resembled the outfits that Aizen had made us wear.

It was the black low cut- no, barely zipped up shirt that left most of his midriff exposed that caught my attention like a laser pointer to a cat. That gaping neckline of his clearly showed a nasty scar that ran up his chest, but also the incredibly toned abdominal muscles and chest that he sported.

I would never admit out loud that my eyes were stuck in the bared expanse of his chest for some time before I mentally slapped myself. If his body was this good looking, it almost scared me to even think of looking higher. It almost embarrassed me that I was noticing him like I was, but I was a woman. Sometimes I just couldn't help but to stare. Whoever this guy was he was going to be a hand full, I could already feel it. Ugh.

Reluctantly lifting my gaze just a tad higher, the bone of his mask drew my attention. The white of it gleamed in the sunlight that beat down on us from above, accenting the smoothness of jaw bone versus the slick sharpness of the teeth. Clearly he had been some sort of a predator as a younger hollow. What variety I didn't know, but as I observed the definition of the bone and how freaking big those teeth were, I had the distinct impression of something big. Big and… dominating.

Azure eyes like an exotic bird's plumage were watching me in a half lidded gaze as I finally faced off against that stare of his. Blue markings traced the bottom of each eye adding a vicious but also precariously attractive edge to his already high cheekbones and defined features. His hair was like almost like a mane atop his head, the thick blue spikes appearing almost styled while still moving in the slight breeze that ran across my rock. He had an almost rugged look to him with those sharply cut features and surprisingly clean shaven physique. I had expected to be faced against a fierce glare with an almost scary ugly façade, but instead I was met with calm, strikingly handsome arrogance.

"Luien here tells me you claim to be a Privaron Espada," he said as he put himself directly in front of Luien. The way he did it was odd though, like he was completely overshadowing the other man instead of actually putting himself between us to protect him like I often did for Raacharg.

"I am," I replied coolly.

"See, I thought that was an odd concept," he said as he took a few steps closer to me until only a yard or so separated us. I had to tilt my head back to look up at him even with the distance. He wasn't quite a foot taller than me, but it was close. His shoulders were broad and well built, making his overall size seem just that much more overbearing. I would need to be careful with him. His superior size was more than enough to overpower me, even if our skill was at the same level. His arm's reach had to be a good six inches over mine, not to mention how much longer his legs were.

"You see, I was the second Numeros to be changed by the Hogyoku. I knew all the Privaron Espada, but you I don't know. Isabellia Vaccio isn't the name of any Espada that ever served Aizen. In fact, that's not the name of anyone who was ever under his service." His eyes narrowed until a threatening gleam shown in those alluring azure eyes of his.

"You think I'm lying," I said in a flat tone.

"I know you are," he answered simply.

"You know nothing. You are merely a child in comparison-" I stopped my words when faster than I could track his hand came at me. Craptastic.

I dipped back as his fist flew past my cheek and I countered with a punch of my own to his gut. Just before I connected his hand caught mine, utterly nullifying the force behind my thrust. I didn't let that stop me though as I turned and swung at him again, this time aiming to catch him with the back of my fist. He was gone just as my fist would have collided with his temple, leaving my body to spin with the momentum I had built up. He reappeared just in front of me and with his fingers pointed straight like a pike and he thrust forward in one swift movement.

I was pretty sure I could have dodged it if I had wanted to, but with one quick decision I let him hit me. I let his hand pierce through my abdomen and puncture clear through me without any resistance. Blood rushed up my throat from my damaged innards and I coughed it up like any normal person would have as I grabbed in a pathetic manner at his sleeve.

"Worthless," he growled as he lifted slightly, taking me to the tips of my toes. It hurt, but pain really was nothing to me. Compared to the nothingness I had drowned in for twenty years, the pain was a damn blessing.

I grabbed onto his arm like any dying person might have done out of desperation. He didn't think anything of it as I secured my grip on him and he continued blathering on. "How someone like you could even think to call yourself an Espada is just disgusting. I shouldn't have bothered coming all the way out here for the likes of you."

I bowed my head to hide the laughter that was trying to bubble up. This guy was something else. He didn't even realize that I was pulling him closer until my nails dug into his skin and I really latched onto him. I felt his muscles tense under my grip as my spiritual pressure rose and I growled, "cero."

Light erupted from my palm as I held onto him, forcing my cero directly against his skin. The stench of burning flesh was ripe on my nose, but it only made me smile. He must have felt what I was smelling because his foot found purchase on my thigh and he kicked me away, my body slipping off his arm as I was forced to fly several yards back. I landed on my feet, but my momentum toppled me over and I ended up rolling even further until my body finally came to a stop.

I didn't let myself lay there like my protesting body wanted to, and instead rolled over onto my hands and knees. I found the two men, my vision completely unphased by the damage my body had taken as I flooded my flesh with power. I felt my body knitting back together and slowly stood, allowing the two men to watch as my body returned to how it had been before I had been struck, although the blood remained with the tattered tank top. I had intended for it to be a show of power for the two. I couldn't take damage like that more than a half-dozen times and still be able to heal it in record time, but they didn't need to know that. Healing was exhausting, but for these two I needed to ensure that it looked effortless.

"So you can take a beating," he mused. "That means nothing."

"I can do a lot more than that," I shot back at him as I wiped blood away from my mouth. It should have probably made me a bit happier to see his arm smoking slightly from my cero and bloody lines from my nails running down his arm, but I had hoped I would do a bit more damage than just that. I hadn't put enough umph into it my cero, apparently. "You've wounded my pride as an Espada by claiming that you think I'm a fake. I worked for far too long, worked far too hard just to have the truly fake piece of shit call me false."

"If you aren't lying, prove it," he said in challenge.

I frowned at him. There were only a few things that were exclusive abilities of an Espada. The Gran Rey Cero was one, but I wasn't willing to use that so close to my home. The other was the gifts that were bestowed by Aizen to us, but for me those items were long lost after my years of imprisonment. I had nothing but the number on my back to prove what I was. That, and if Gantenbainne Mosqueda was really still alive he could attest to my origins. Unfortunately, I wasn't willing to put myself in that sort of situation either. Ganten and I didn't really have the best of relationships anymore.

"I was once a god among hollows, a ruler on high who could not be challenged by anyone. I don't need to explain myself to you, some artificial shit stain living in my palace."

Oops, there was that lack of silver tongue again.

"Whatever you were, you aren't any better than the forgotten garbage you are now."

What? Did he really just call me garbage? I maybe have been a scavenger and crawled into a dumpster or two, but I wasn't garbage. This guy was a total ass.

I drew my zanpakuto from its sheath in one slow movement, allowing the metal to grind just enough to make my actions obvious. The blade of my zanpakuto was no longer than my forearm and pointed like the tip of a spear instead of a one bladed katana like most. There was a reason for its somewhat odd shape, which I didn't bother trying to conceal as I jerked my zanpakuto out to the side. With the abrupt movement I flexed power through the metal and its hilt extended, sliding down in a cascade of sparks until it was an almost seven foot long spear made of cold hard steel. This was the natural state of my zanpakuto, but for convenience sake I had figured out how to turn it into a dagger after a few hundred years of annoyance.

"What do you want with my rock anyway? We left Las Noches and traveled out here where we would never have to deal with your kind."

His brow quirked with my question. "Everything in this direction from Las Noches is mine. That means that your rock here is mine, and you, if you refuse to leave."

"Excuse me?" I said indignantly. "I do not belong to anyone. I am an Espada, not some pathetic Numeros."

"You were an Espada," he said casually. "There's a difference."

Maybe there was a difference, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that his words had me wondering what I had missed during my imprisonment and self-imposed isolation. He clearly didn't know my history and I wasn't about to tell him.

"Your kind has never before cared about what goes on all the way out here, so why do you now?"

"Boredom," he replied like it was nothing.

"Boredom?" I asked in disbelief. "Clearly Aizen never taught you all about my kind, the original Espada, or you wouldn't be looking for entertainment from one. That skeleton king, Barragan or whoever, never really ruled Hueco Mundo. We, the Espada before Aizen, ruled. I don't know what happened after I was locked away, but I do know that just disregarding us like that surely pissed off those who were after me."

"What do you mean by locked away?" His nose scrunched for a moment expressing his confusion, and I realized that I might have said a little too much.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get back on track," I said, quickly back tracking as I took my zanpakuto in both hands and turned the blade on him. "This is my rock and, as possessively childish as this sounds, you can't have it."

"Then you can keep it," he said calmly.

I blinked at him. "What?"

"You can keep it," he repeated. Slowly a grin turned those perfectly proportioned lips of his into something almost sinister. "Of course, that's if you are mine."

I think my mouth actually dropped open to gape at him. I was too busy trying to figure out if he was serious, or just stupid. Or both. Probably both.

"Are you an idiot or something?" I asked after a moment. "I'm pretty sure I just finished saying that I don't belong to anyone."

"Then you aren't tied to anyone and it shouldn't be a problem," he said smoothly.

"That's not what I am saying," I said, my voice darkening with irritation.

"I don't think you understand how things work here in Hueco Mundo anymore. Maybe in your time you were able to do as you pleased, but you aren't an Espada any more, if you really ever were one," he added that last part more as a comment to himself than me, but I knew what he was getting at. "That means you fall into one of two categories. Either you serve one of the Espada, or you are food."

What arrogance. This guy… This guy was just something else.

"I served Aizen because I didn't have any choice," I started as I gave my zanpakuto a quick twist with a flick of my wrist. "It was serve him or die, so I chose to live under his rule. I have lived hundreds of years, seen powers rise and fall and lived through it all. But he- he locked me away like a damn animal. It was damned humiliating that I, a god, was cast aside so easily. I understand that I am no longer what I was, but I won't let that happen again. I refuse!"

I lunged at him, using my zanpakuto like the spear it was and thrusted at him. His own zanpakuto was abruptly in his hand, the longer blade of his katana like sword parried my thrust and sparked along the ornate patterns that decorated the shaft of my zanpakuto. I swapped my grip, avoiding his blade and spinning my entire body to dodge his following kick that was aimed for my knee. I swung down on him again and again, but every time my swing was parried. He was faster than I was, but where his size gave him a longer reach my size gave him a smaller target to hit.

I dodged and blocked his blows just as he did mine, finding that he was testing me rather than really trying to kill me. That was fine though. The more we struck at each other, the more I became accustomed to his fighting style. He wielded his zanpakuto with one hand, leaving his other to strike like he had done earlier to impale me on his arm. It left him capable of using any limb to strike, which I unfortunately struggled to keep up with. It took both of my hands to wield my zanpakuto, which limited the variety of my attacks. Thankfully the length of my zanpakuto earned me back some of that distance that his reach encroached upon, allowing me to successfully avoid the blows that could have separated a limb from my body if they hit.

I darted back from him after a particularly hard blow from his zanpakuto shook the metal of mine like a tine. Gods, he hit hard. My hands were growing tired just from taking the hits by blocking. I would need to adjust my style and work to avoid him more if I wanted this fight to actually go my way.

Heat licked across my skin just before flames shot at me from the side. Caught in surprise, the flames washed over my upper body in a scalding wave of pain. I clenched my teeth to muffle the sound of my pained scream as I jerked back. The gush of fire coming at me stopped, but the pain of the flames still eating away at me didn't. On instinct, I clenched the collar of my jacket with my hand and in one overpowered movement I tore it from my body, shredding the fabric at the seams and tossing it away from me. The sleeves quickly followed, the whole thing ending up in one burning heap a few feet away.

Fucking gopher tits, that hurt. My skin was blackened and blistered from the heat, but at least I wasn't on fire anymore. If I had been better prepared I would have forced more of my reiatsu into my skin to protect myself, but he had caught me by surprise. And, he had ruined my jacket. That goddamned Numeros…

"... the fuck do you think you're doing, Luien?" Grimmjow barked, drawing my attention to the two men. Grimmjow had his Fracciones by the collar of his shirt and had hoisted him up like he weighed no more than a pillow.

"Aiding you, sir," he replied quickly.

"Listen here," Grimmjow started as he shook him slightly. "You are the one who urged for me to come all the way out here because of her. You weren't man enough to challenge her on your own, so don't go budding into my fight."

"But sir, I only intended to make this encounter end quickly. I had no-"

"She's my problem now. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the Numeros responded automatically. They remained like that for a long moment and I thought that Grimmjow would have put him down after the hard stare he gave his subordinate. Instead, his hand shifted and he released his shirt only to take hold of his neck.

"I don't think you do," he growled as his hand squeezed down. "She's mine now. You will do nothing to interfere with us again. If I kill her, you will stand idle. If I let her live, you will accept it. If she actually manages to wound me, you will do nothing. I don't need your pathetic help."

"I-I meant no offense," Luien struggled to say against the constraint around his throat.

Grimmjow sneered at the fiery man and tossed him away carelessly. "Get out of here. I'll deal with you when I get back."

Luien looked like he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. Those ember orange eyes shifted to shoot a daggered glare in my direction before he vanished with his sonido. Unlike before, he didn't suppress himself as he moved and I was able to track him as he left until he passed beyond the edge of my senses. I watched the sky that I knew pointed in the direction of Las Noches for a long moment before my gaze returned to Grimmjow.

Azure eyes caught my own and I stared defiantly back.

"You're awfully oppressing to your subordinate," I commented in a joking tone. "That can't possibly be conducive to a positive relationship between you two. Is there trouble in paradise?"

Oh no, was that sarcasm coming out? Yes, yes it was.

"Are you done?" He asked sharply. Clearly he didn't find my joke very funny.

"No, I can do this all day," I mused, hoping it would annoy him.

"Heal yourself already, so we can continue where we left off."

Was he really trying to order me around? If I hadn't agreed with him, I would have fired off a few more remarks. As it was, I flushed my spirit energy through myself and forced my body to mend. Fresh, unblemished skin emerged from under the blackened flesh that had resulted from the flames and replaced the blisters that had scored the rest of my skin. It took only a few seconds to do, but even so I felt my energy waste away just that much more. I could probably only do that four or five more times before I wouldn't be able to use my resurreccion. I'd have to watch myself.

"Happy?" I asked as I held up my arms in show.

"Ecstatic," he replied dryly. Despite the apparent lack of interest that his voice gave off, I watched as his eyes took me in. He was damned observant. If I wasn't as weary of him as I was, I never would have noticed the way his eyes were looking for something, searching almost. What was he looking for?

I didn't have a chance to ask as he came at me, his zanpakuto cutting across in an arching swipe. I used my zanpakuto like a pole and spring boarded my self back, avoiding his strike by only inches as it swept through the empty space I had occupied. I landed, my boots scraping across the ground with my force of motion before I launched forward and thrust at him. Just like that, we were back into the motions we had been in before I had been lit on fire. I was able to avoid his strikes more often than before, but not as much as I would have liked. My zanpakuto was taking a beating from his blows, weakening my grip as my muscles strained to complete with his strength. I needed to do something that would catch him off guard. I needed to change things up, to put my money on harder hitting but less rapid strikes.

In one particularly swift swing I clipped his shoulder with the butt end of my spear, but my success was short lived as his blade scored across my forearm. I felt his steel bite deep as my hand lost strength and my grip slipped. I didn't drop my zanpakuto though, instead I swung it like a bat in an attempt to cleave him. I missed, of course I would miss, but it allowed me to put distance between us and to gave me a chance to focus on flushing power through my arm. He had sliced through the muscles and tendons, but it had only been one strike. I could repair this with minimal effort, I just needed a moment to focus.

"I don't think so," he growled just as his feet kicked off the ground. I watched almost in awe as he flipped over me, his body soaring in a controlled arc until he came down behind me. I spun to counter the strike that I knew was coming, but without my hand to control the head of my zanpakuto I couldn't completely stop him. He had been aiming for my chest, but with my movement his blade ended up piercing through my side with such force that it took me to the ground. He rode me as I fell, his hand clamping down on the back of my neck and forcing my face to collided with the ground.

I snarled and thrusted my elbow back, connecting with some part of his body. He barely grunted with my hit and I moved to smack him again with the butt of my spear, but he caught my wrist and slammed my arm into the ground.

"Ah, there it is," he said in a pleased tone. "I half expected not to find it so easily."

"Find what?" I spat as I turned my face to the side. Blood ran down my face from a gash in my left brow that had been caused by my forced impact with the ground, but I barely noticed it.

"Your number." His voice was something pleased, like the smug pur a cat made after finishing a bowl of milk. "Tell me, does 100 mean you were number 1, or 10?"

"Take an educated guess, Sherlock." I tried to my make my words sound snarky in hopes that my piss poor attitude would get him riled up and distracted. It worked. He didn't appear to notice as I forced my body to heal. Then again, I couldn't be sure. My face was kinda smooshed against the ground making me unable to see where he was actually looking.

His grip around my neck intensified and his weight shifted as he leaned forward, putting his mouth far closer to my ear than was really necessary. "I think you've forgotten who's in the dominate position here, Watson."

Touché.

"I didn't forget anything," I snapped back. I turned my one free hand on him, finding my control over my hand restored after healing it, and gathered energy into my palm. "Eat cero!"

His hand left my neck to close over my palm, negating my cero, and I used that opportunity to thrust my head back. My skull collided with what I was assuming was his face when he let a pained sound slip out and leaned back, releasing both of my hands. I almost cheered in delight as my hands came together beneath me and I pushed myself forward, sliding mostly out from under him. I rose up on my hands and knees and kicked back like a donkey, connecting with his chest. He rocked backwards and I used that opportunity to scuttle away from him.

Once again separated by a decent enough distance we faced each other. It made me very happy to see the reddened trail of wiped away blood under his nose. Then I glanced down at myself and cringed as the tank top. It had been blue before I had gotten it all bloody, but now it was more of a black color than anything. And shredded. At least it was just a tank top.

"Tell me something," I started saying as I lifted my eyes to look at him again. "You're an Espada, and one thing that all Espada have in common is an aspect of death that we represent. What is yours?"

"Why do you ask?" He replied as he flipped his zanpakuto around and abruptly slid it into its sheath. Either that was a good thing, or a really bad thing…

"Curiosity mostly," I answered with a shrug as I turned my spear and rested it on my shoulder.

"If you were an Espada, then you have one too," he replied, clearly implying that he wanted to know the same of me.

"I asked first," I pointed out rather childishly.

He must have thought my words were funny because a grin lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Destruction," he said. "I represent destruction."

… That explained a lot…

"Loss," I said before he could ask. "The loss of power, a loved one, pride, your faculties, you choose."

"That's not-"

"Did you really think that there were only ten aspects of death?" I snapped, clearly offended. "Aizen wasn't the one who decided what we represented. Our aspects stem from something completely different."

His eyes narrowed again, but instead of anger I watched as those keen eyes ran through his thoughts as he watched me. "If there are more, then tell me what they are."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tapped my zanpakuto against my shoulder in an irritated manner. "Death isn't so simple as to be categorized. There are a thousand ways to die, and a thousand things that can happen during that time. It can be almost anything, but the aspects that we represent are based off of who we are, or were."

I had added that last part more for my own satisfaction than anything. I wasn't entirely my aspect any more. Once, I had been. What I represented was far worse than just loss, but it was the least devastating way I could describe myself these days. I wasn't that me anymore. I had Raacharg, the companion who had given me the ability to feel again.

I realized that I had lost myself to thought for a moment and blinked at him. His brow lifted in an amuse expression, clearly mocking me. Perturbed, I shifted my zanpakuto and let the butt smack against the ground with a resounding ring.

"Why are you just standing there?" I snipped. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me or something?"

"No, I think I'd rather have you serve me," he replied like it was the most casual concept ever.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I was entertaining the notion, but the question slipped out anyway.

"You either serve an Espada, or you are food," he said, reiterating his earlier words. "You clearly aren't food, not unless I kill you myself. I haven't even experienced your resurreccion and I know you're far more skilled than any Numeros."

"Of course I am," I said hotly.

"Then I want your power for myself."

Those azure eyes of his were steadily focused on me, keen to hold my gaze in a vice. He was really serious. Like, really, really serious.

"I refuse."

He let out a short laugh. "I don't think I'm going to give you a choice."

This guy… what gave him the right to claim this sort of crap? I wouldn't become his damned servant. I would admit that it was a step up from dying, but that was about it. No, I wouldn't let myself even consider it. This would end in blood.

Taking my zanpakuto in both hands I launched at him. He didn't move in reaction to me, instead he stood calmly waiting. It just pissed me off even more and I pivoted mid step, adding speed and power to my swing. If he wasn't going to bother defending himself or moving, I'd cut him clean in half.

My zanpakuto lurched to a halt, and coincidentally so did I. He was just there, so close to me that his hand had caught my zanpakuto's shaft just above my grip and utterly stopped my momentum. My eyes went wide as I slowly drew my gaze up his chest that was at my eye level, continuing up as my head tilted back until I found his azure eyes looking down at me like a smug predator. I hadn't seen him move, he'd just been there, inside my guard without even trying…

He had been testing me this entire time. I knew that he had to be more powerful than me, but I hadn't been getting that sense of his overwhelming presence until now. This was just ridiculous. I couldn't afford to sit out here, I needed to get inside where I could use my resurreccion to its fullest potential or he really would overtake me.

Without any sort of command my zanpakuto's hilt returned to its smaller form, sliding out of my hands and his in a flurry of sparks. I pushed power into my legs, willing myself into the fastest sonido I could manage. I dipped around him, catching my zanpakuto mid fall and darted towards the stairs that led down into the heart of my rock. I couldn't actually hear him, but I felt the rush of his presence just behind me as he followed.

I started down the stairs, finding it all too easy to run effortlessly down without slowing my steps. I knew I was putting some distance between us with the way my stairs were carved, and I used that time to my advantage as I stopped at the bottom. I pivoted as I elongated my zanpakuto into a spear once more and raised it into the air with the blade pointed at the ground. I thrust down, impaling the rock beneath me as I called out, "Pacify, Amechania!"

Power washed outwards from my body, flooding everything near me in my reiatsu.

Then, a fist connected with my face. I had to wonder if something broke as my world did a summersault into bright shiny colors.

Hindsight being twenty/twenty, I really should have moved out of his direct path before I tried to call my resurreccion. Unfortunately, that thought didn't occur to me until my eyes blinked open to a see my floor standing on its end. I had a moment to wonder if his punch had been so hard that it had rolled my rock clean on its side before I realized that I was just sprawled across the floor. One doozie of a headache was pounding in time to my heart, telling me that I had been hit so hard that it likely would have kept me out for hours rather than… well, I didn't know how long. Thank goodness for super speedy healing.

Slowly I sat up, cringing with the movement. I rubbed at the swollen side of my head and wondered how the hell I was still alive. Oh, right. He didn't want me dead, he wanted me to 'serve' him. That jerk…

"Isa," Raacharg's concerned voice hit my ears. I glanced up to see him as he descended the last step and moved towards me. "What happened?"

I focused beyond his canine frame as my eyes took in the area at the base of the steps. There was clearly a slice in the ground where I had stabbed my zanpakuto into the rock, but that space was now empty. My brows knitted together as my gaze shifted to the ground around me.

Oh… oh, hell no.

"Where's my zanpakuto?" I asked, my voice rising to a panicked note.

"I'm sorry, Isa," Raacharg said, his ears dropping.

He couldn't have! A zanpakuto was sacred. Taking someone's zanpakuto was like stealing their ego, their soul. That he would actually take it… Fuck me, I was a damned idiot. Grim-garb Jeagerjouster was going to regret this.

I rolled up onto my feet, flushing my body with my reiatsu in the process. I felt the strain it put on my remaining reiatsu after healing myself so many times, but it mattered little as the pounding in my head eased and the swelling on the side of my face lessened. I spun around, searching the floor for my zanpakuto even though I knew it wouldn't be there. That was when I noticed Raacharg's couch, or what was left of it. Stuffing had fallen around the couch in a haphazard mess, telling me something was up. I slowly walked around the large piece of furniture and swore to myself as I read the message that had been carved into the back cushions.

'Come and get it'


	3. Chapter 3 - Can-O Whoop Ass

**Negative Space**

 **Can-O Whoop Ass**

"Isa, you can't go chasing after him like you are now," Raacharg reasoned as I paced across the center of my rock.

"I have to," I growled as my fists clenched and relaxed over and over.

"Be smart," he said. "Going now when you are at half power will just make you a victim."

"I know, but he has my zanpakuto. Outside of a cero, I'm useless," I argued back.

"Outside of another Arrancar showing up, you're practically invulnerable."

"Practically is not good enough," I snapped as I stopped pacing and my eyes landed on that stupid couch. My teeth ground together as I wished for a moment that I was superman and could burn holes through it with my eyes. "If I end up being his crony that means you will be to. I can't accept that. You are mine, this place is mine, and I am owned only by myself. I will not be a puppet like I was for Aizen."

"Would it really be that bad?" He asked suggestively.

"Yes," I responded immediately.

"You've said before that you have served others outside of Aizen," he began saying. I shot him a hefty glare, but he seemed completely unfazed as he continued. "-and the only reason you hated Aizen so much was because he betrayed you. If this Espada guy-"

"Nope, it's not happening," I interrupted. He ignored me.

"If this Espada guy is so strong, do you really have a choice?"

"I'll give him a damned choice. Give me my zanpakuto back and I'll leave him alone, or don't and I'll take it back one way or another."

Raacharg let out a huff and trotted over to his couch. Jumping up onto the cushions his gaze was focused on the words that had been carved into the fabric. "He wants you to go to him."

"Did the words 'come and get it' not define that expectation already?" I answered, making air quotes.

"You never think clearly when you're frustrated," he blandly pointed out as he glanced back at me.

I frowned at him, holding his gaze for a long and stubborn moment. It took me a bit, but I let out a sigh and tore the ruined tank top from my body. Tossing the shredded garment to the side I fell onto my lounger with a huff. Staring up at the ceiling, I prepared myself for one of Raacharg's moments of brilliant clarity. He always thought things through far better than I could outside of a fight. It was frustrating that he was so good at reading other people, but we each had our strengths. I was the power, the speed, and the muscle while he was the senses and the mind behind our partnership. When we were trying to figure something out beside combat, he was always the one to come up with the plans.

"It's clear that your power isn't on the same level as his. You know it and he knows it," he started out as he started turning in place, his feet patting the cushion down in a manner that was more habit than anything. "I was listening to the entire exchange, and I believe you might have to look at the situation a bit differently."

"How so?" I asked.

"He came here thinking you weren't a Privaron Espada, and left wanting you to work for him. He doesn't want to just kill you, he wants to use you for whatever purposes that Espada these days have. You need to use that to your advantage."

I let my head loll to the side to I could watch him as he finally laid down on the cushions and began panting in a contented manner. He was such a dog…

"I was waiting up top after you two descended the stairs. I had been waiting for your Negative Space to envelop the area, but when it didn't I couldn't help but to hover. It was only a few minutes, but when he emerged with your zanpakuto I knew what had happened."

"Yeah yeah, I know that part. He knocked me out cold because I was an idiot and didn't get out of his way before I called out to Amechania," I said as I waved off his words with a lazy hand.

"What you didn't hear," he continued despite my clear disinterest in continuing this conversation, "was what he said to me as he left."

"Oh?" I said, perking up with his words.

"Well -first off- he called me a dog and that really irritated me, but then he asked me if I had known you as an Espada and why you had taken me as your Fraccion."

"Why would he ask that?" I quirked a brow at him as I rolled onto my side and propped my head on my hand.

"He made it clear that he is chasing power, so I believe he is still trying to gauge your strength," he explained as he lifted his paw and flipped it over in a casual gesture.

"What does it matter to him? If he really understands how the Espada Numbers work, he should know that being number 10 or number 1 is irrelevant. It's not a difference in power between all the numbers, once we've released our resurreccion it's a difference of one number." I let out a sigh. "Does he even realize that I could have been any number and still ended up as 100? It just means I was the first one to be discarded."

"I'm sure he understands that. After all, if what he said about being the second Numeros created then he was around during the entire time Aizen was. Do you suppose that the fake 10th Espada never revealed his resurrection to the others?" Raacharg speculated.

"I don't know," I mumbled as I began chewing on my bottom lip in thought. The only people who had ever seen my resurreccion were long dead now, whether it be me who killed them or another. Raacharg had seen it before, but only from a distance so I couldn't really consider him a survivor. He was more like a bystander.

"I know that you will not abandon your zanpakuto to him, so we need to make plans for how to confront him," Raacharg started saying. I promptly tuned him out as I returned to my own thoughts. He always tried to over-prepare for engagements. Yes, he was the diplomat, but from the way this Grimmgarb guy acted I believed it would be more of a fighting conversation rather than a stroll in the gardens sort of chat.

"Fine, fine, fine," I said to stop Raacharg's plotting babble as I waved him off dismissively. "But, we're going now. I refuse to let him keep my zanpakuto."

"You're too weak," Raacharg argued back. I ignored him as I rolled up into a sitting position then stood.

"That's your opinion. You've never been within the boundaries of my resurreccion. My Negative Space doesn't care about how much reiatsu you have. Inside it's walls, we are all powerless."

Raacharg let out a long and frustrated sigh and covered his face with is paw. "If you insist on fighting, at least put a shirt on."

* * *

Tearing across the dunes of Hueco Mundo's desert under the high and mighty moon was a lot like running up and down mountains of loose snow. As soon as the sun went down everything seemed to lose its residual heat, basking the world in an ominous cold. I liked the nights in Hueco Mundo though. For me, someone who wasn't scared of the things that lurked on the surface, this place was like a quiet wonderland. A quiet wonderland filled with dead trees, sun bleached bones and sand.

"Can you tell where we need to go yet?" I asked as I glanced up at the underside of Raacharg's mask.

"We need to get closer to Las Noches before I will feel them," he answered. I shifted my arms under his hind legs, raising him a bit higher as I leaned further forward into my sprint.

"I'm glad that we live so far away, but it is a damned long run to get there," I grumbled.

"Don't waste energy trying to get there faster," he scolded as his claws sank into my shoulder just enough to make me feel the sharp points through my new jacket. I had dug around in my closet before we left to find a new tank top and jacket. I couldn't very well go charging into Las Noches topless like I had been when I tore off the shredded excuse of a tank top earlier. I had planned better this time though and had zipped myself into a sports bra first. If everything was going to get torn up or burned off, at least the sports bra would stand a better chance of going undamaged.

"If I want to waste energy going faster, I will," I snapped back. "And watch your claws. Just because this jacket will most likely get ripped up today doesn't mean that you have to help it."

"I can't help it. When you run so fast I have to hold on," he reasoned back.

"I get it, but can't you do it without the claws?"

"Do I look like a cat? My claws don't retract like that," he snapped.

"Well, maybe they should," I said with a shrug, knowing it would tick him off.

I felt Raacharg prickle with anger, but his words were cut short when I crested a particularly tall sand dune and stopped to take in the sight of the compound before us.

Las Noches.

The one monument that had stood for hundreds of years, dominating the horizon of Hueco Mundo. This had always been the seat of power, whether it be a building or not. Before it had been Aizen's palace, it had been a gathering place scored with pillars that Baraggan would string his defeated opponents upon. Before that, it had been the gateway to the world of the living and the Soul Society that we Espada controlled. Well, we meaning one of the Espada at the time that was especially good at it. When he was butchered by a Soul Reaper we gave up the whole portal idea. We had moved underground after that, leaving the space to Barragan so he could play the part of a fake king. Unfortunately, he forgot he was fake. Talk about an ego.

All those tunnels that existed in the sand were carved ages ago by the hollows that served us. They weren't always white rectangular hallways and giant rooms, but that was what Aizen had wanted. For someone who had broken ties with the 13 Court Guard Squads, he sure did like to make things look like they belonged to a Soul Reaper.

From the point where I had stopped, the walls that marked Las Noche's perimeter stood like an ever looming wall of white rock. I couldn't help but to frown as my eyes wandered up the wall and I was forced to lean back just a bit for my gaze to reach the top. Of course I would have to go up this thing.

"Well, where to?" I asked Raacharg as I glanced back at him.

He lifted a paw from my shoulder and pointed with one claw at a tower that stood on the south side of the compound. "There."

I nodded and shoved off from my spot, willing myself to move quickly up the wall. If Raacharg could feel them then certainly someone could feel us. Not that our arrival would exactly be a surprise when he had my zanpakuto, but I didn't want to give him ample time to prepare.

Running across the top of Las Noche's perimeter allowed me a glimpse into the compound I hadn't seen in years. It wasn't much of a compound anymore though. The once glorious white walls were still there, but many of the interior buildings had fallen into ruin. The ceiling that had once encased the entire land inside was no more than chunks of debris that had sunk into the sand to stick out like boulders from the sea like surface of sand. Like a maze that a giant had trampled through, the buildings within the massive walls had been mashed in areas but left completely intact in others. I didn't know how I had never woken during whatever catastrophe had occured to do so much damage up here on the surface, but somehow I had gone completely undisturbed. My prison had been so far below that no light ever penetrated, and no sound either…

I lifted my gaze away from the ruins and toward the tower Raacharg was guiding us to. It was one of the four towers that joined the walls of Las Noches. These towers were so massive that it made me wonder about what I was getting myself into. I didn't know exactly how many of the fakes were left, but there were at least two as well as Ganten. With four towers that lead me to believe there should have been three or maybe even four. I didn't know how things worked here, but Arrancar always had a big ego. Espada were like supremely egotistical fucks. Given that fact, the fakes could only be worse. Without Aizen to control them, surely they needed space and a place to reside that would satisfy their egos.

"Can you feel how many are in there?" I asked as my mind turned towards figuring out the best way to enter.

"Five or six, including the Espada," he answered.

"I'm guessing that hot head is there too," I grumbled more to myself than him.

"Yes, Luien is there. Knowing how Espada work, I would imagine they are all his Fracciones or those he chose not to tie to him. You may have more than just a fight on your hands," he said as he leaned a further forward like he was eager for what was to come.

"You're sure that they are in that tower?" I asked as my eyes went to the ground just outside the wall. It was a long fall, but Raacharg could handle landing from such a height.

"That is what I just said," he replied in an annoyed tone.

I dropped from my sonido abruptly enough to make Raacharg lose his grip on my back and fall forward. A surprised shout escaped him as I caught him mid flight and held him up in front of me like he was a puppy.

"You aren't strong enough for this encounter," I said as I met his golden eyes with my own. Our eyes were similar in color, both golden though mine was more honey while his was more pineapple. It was mostly because I had shared a bit of power with him when I made him mine, turning his eyes from brown to what they were now. It was the one trait that was so easily changed in us beings who were made of reishi.

"I know," he said with a dejected sigh. "Will you be alright on your own from here on?"

"I'll be fine," I said, flashing him a confident grin. "One way or another I'll come back. I am very, very hard to kill."

"If I have to dig you up from Las Noche's dungeon again, I will be mad." His gaze was so serious that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm going to throw you over the wall now. Suppress yourself and say hi to Ruruganga for me if he stops you," I said with a another laugh before I tossed him over the side of the wall. I didn't bother to watch him fall -knowing he would be fine- and took off towards the tower once more.

I was about to be getting myself into some serious shit inside of that tower. Five Numeros were probably more than I could handle if I had my zanpakuto, but these were most likely "good enough" to be the fake Espada's Facciones. Not having my zanpakuto was like walking into a biker bar with a piece of their motorcycle in my hands and no gun. I was asking to get my ass kicked. It couldn't be helped. I had to get my zanpakuto back. Part of me still couldn't believe he had taken it. I mean, seriously? That was my zanpakuto. It wasn't like he could use it. The only purpose he had for taking it was to lure me in.

Coming up to the tower I had a moment to consider my options. I could...

A: find a door to go through. That didn't sound like any fun and would probably be all too predictable.

B: Stand outside while pretending I had a boom box and attempt to serenade him out with my angry, cursing shouts. As amusing as that would be, that probably wouldn't do anything but annoy him.

C: Break a hole in his tower. Also amusing, but probably a bad way to start the conversation.

Hmm… What to do? My senses really weren't all that good, but if I got close enough I would know where each one of them was. Yeah, that's what I'd do.

Suppressing myself as I came up to the tower's side I shoved off Las Noche's wall, aiming for one of the windows that appeared to lead inside the tower. I barely caught the bottom ledge with one hand as my momentum started to falter, but quickly secured my grip with both hands before I kicked off the side of the tower and flipped around into the window's opening. I held my hand up, ready to fire off a cero if needed. Fortunately, the room appeared to be an empty living space so I jumped out of the window's opening and down to the floor.

I walked around the room for a moment, allowing myself to take in my surroundings to give myself clarity on my possible fighting ground. Knowing your environment was almost as important as knowing your opponent. It was an average room similar to what I had seen in many of the rooms designed to house the Numeros. As Espada, we had our own personalized spaces. Grimmgarb jaggedpants didn't strike me as a white walls and furniture type of person, so this room must have belonged to one of his cronies.

"Boring," I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the bed and sat on it's edge.

Oh…

This was nice.

This was really nice! This bed was so plush that I sank into the mattress like I had sat down on a giant, fluffy marshmallow. I flopped over, unable to stop myself from experiencing the luxurious softness that this bed possessed. I had to find out where they had gotten this marvelous creation from and steal one for myself.

"...She was on this side of the tower when she suppressed herself."

My head spun, allowing my eyes to catch sight of the door. I flipped off the bed and ducked behind it to hide myself as I listened for more words to be said.

"She could be anywhere," a lighter voice belonging to a girl or perhaps even a younger boy said. "Grimmjow said to spread out so we can cover more ground, but I really don't see what the point is."

Grimmjow? Was that really his name? I had no idea what his last name was, but I had thought I knew his first. Huh. That was better than Grimmgarb...

The first one let out a light, almost whining sigh. They had to be just outside the door. "I don't understand why he's bothering. Without her zanpakuto she's as good as useless."

I rolled my eyes. If it wouldn't have been totally stupid I would have popped out on them and attempted to kick the shit out of them on principal.

"You should have seen his expression when he was holding her zanpakuto. I don't know what she did, but I think it freaked him out."

My brows furrowed. I had done something like that? Maybe Amechania had been running long enough to start affecting him? That would explain what they were describing, but he probably didn't understand my abilities well enough to know what had been happening.

"Nothing freaks Grimmjow out," the girl/man child said lightly. "He was probably thinking about how he would use it against her."

"I doubt he wants to use her own zanpakuto against her," the other one said as I heard the door's handle turn and click. I quietly scuttled under the bed, finding that it was just barely far enough off the ground for my chest and butt to fit under. "You should have seen the way it sparked when it shrank. That thing is angry."

"You talk like it has a personality. We aren't Soul Reapers." I felt the bed sink and with it the space beneath the bed got a lot tighter. At least they hadn't noticed the impression of my butt on the comforter.

"Maybe she can control it from a distance or something," the other one suggested as I heard a drawer slide open from across the room. Their completely wrong assumption made me grin to myself. They were giving me a lot more credit than I deserved. When my zanpakuto got too far away it lost the power that I had pushed into it, making it shrink into its dagger form. I wasn't so connected to my zanpakuto as to be able to control it from a distance. A few feet, yeah – but not miles.

"I don't think she's that capable," the one sitting on the bed commented as they bounced a few times, making the air woosh out of my lungs. "What is wrong with your bed? It's all lumpy."

Well, shit. There went the element of surprise. I turned my palm up to face the person above me on the bed and my other one to the floor beneath me and prepared myself for them to figure me out.

"Your bed is hard as a rock," the person across the room griped. "Of course mine would feel lumpy compared to that. Now get off mine before you wrinkle the sheets."

"Too late," the one above me mused as they bounced one more time and hopped off.

"You are so annoying," the one across the room said with a exasperated sigh.

"And you are a neat freak!"

"Oh do shut up." whatever the other open had been messing with slammed closed. "Let's get going. I've got what I need."

I listened in utter silence as two sets of footsteps moved back towards the door and it closed softly behind them. Letting out a sigh and let my face rest on the floor for a moment. That had been close, too close.

After my moment of silent relief I slid out from under the bed and got to my feet. I needed to figure out where everyone was before that happened again. Leaning back against the wall I closed my eyes and opened myself to the part of me that sensed spiritual pressures. It took a minute for the bodies to come alight in my mind and another minute for them to make more sense than just a feeling. I really wasn't very good at this sort of thing and never would be, but given enough time to prepare I could function enough to serve my purposes.

Raacharg had been right in his count. I could clearly sense five people moving about. Grimmwhatever was clearly present with his spiritual pressure sticking out from the rest and shining like an azure light like his eyes in my mind. The rest of them were dull in comparison to his light. Clearly he was trying to draw me out. He had my zanpakuto, so of course he would know that I would target him.

Letting my eyes slide open, I knew where I needed to go. I needed to do my best to avoid his minions or wasting energy on them if I wanted to achieve a favorable outcome, but other than that I just needed to go down.

Easy peasy.

I stepped to the center of the room and looked at the floor. I didn't know how spaced out these floors were, or how many levels were between him and I, so a careful powered cero would be best. If I cut through too many levels I would pass him. Hrmm…

Pointing a finger at the floor I focused my reiatsu into my fingertip to created a tiny ball cero. With a thought, that little ball turned into a beam no larger than a pencil and shot down into the floor. Knowing that this release of power would give my presence away, I turned quickly to cut a hole in the floor beneath me. I made the hole's edges intermittent so I wouldn't break it with just my weight. I wanted a controlled fall, not a tumbling mess.

Once I was satisfied with my hole I stopped and nodded at myself. There was no time like the present.

"There you are!" One of the people from a moment ago shouted from the doorway that was now open. I hadn't noticed the sound of the door opening again with my cero, but it didn't matter.

"Toodles," I said as I lifted my hand and flapped it at them in a lazy wave just before I slammed my foot down. The floor gave and I fell one level. I had enough time to glance around and ensure that this wasn't the room I was looking for before I felt the floor begin to give with the force of my impact and I continued down to the next level in a spray of broken concrete and dust. I continued this pattern for a few more levels before I was falling through the air in a well lit room that must have been a few stories tall.

This had to be my stop. Only someone with a huge, insurmountable ego would turn his personal area into this sort of place. The room was a damn near tropical paradise compared to the sandy dunes outside. Plants of varying shapes and styles occupied the corners of the room like small forests of exotic vegetation and a humid, almost sticky quality clung to the air. It made me want to wipe at my skin to try and remove the sensation, but I held still. I was somewhat used to the way the world of the living made me feel, and this wasn't far from it.

I kicked away from the layers of floor falling beneath me and let them land in a pile of debris. I hit the ground in one powerful, controlled thud as I landed on my feet and let my body absorb the jarring movement. I lifted my eyes first, finding the thief himself standing a good twenty feet away with a smug grin turning the corner of his mouth. Those azure eyes of his were equally as smug as his grin, but despite that I could tell he was waiting for me to do something. What, well, even I didn't know yet, but something.

I stood slowly, drawing my feet to shoulder width apart and turning my body slightly to give myself a smaller form to look at. I didn't look any different from before aside from the black tank top and fresh jacket, but his eyes were carefully looking me over. Maybe he thought I'd stashed some other tools in place of my zanpakuto? That was a good thought, but I hadn't.

"I'm assuming you've been expecting me since you have my zanpakuto," I said plainly.

"I was expecting you in a few days, yes," he answered smoothly as he turned his body to fully face me. "With how hard you took my hit, I assumed you'd be out for some time."

"Yeah, well my body just heals on its own when I'm unconscious," I said with a shrug.

"Coming here alone probably wasn't the best idea," he started to say as he pulled my zanpakuto from wherever it had been behind him and flipped it around his hand like it was just any old long bladed dagger. "Where's your Fraccion?"

"He's not my Fraccion. He's an Adjuchas, but he's my Adjuchas." I took a step towards him and pointed away from us towards the direction that I knew Raacharg would be in. "He stays out of whatever shit happens here. This confrontation is between you and me and my goddamn zanpakuto."

"You're awfully protective of that little mutt," he commented sharply as he caught my zanpakuto's hilt to stop it's spinning.

Maybe I was just too old to understand how these young Arrancar worked, but his tone made me believe he was like a child in comparison to the Espada I had once worked with. He was young, fiery, but clearly lacking any appreciation for those beneath his thumb. Not that I wanted to really lecture him, but maybe he needed to understand what I came from...

"You're right, I am. I don't know how you fakes treat each other, but this is how we are meant to function. We Espada are the protectors, the enforcers and leaders while those who stand behind us support and care for us. They watch our backs when we cannot, and in turn we protect them from those who mean them harm." I sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, but ended up blowing it out in frustration.

I heard those two dickless twats from before land on the ground beside the pile of debris I had made, but I refused to break our locked gazes to give them any sort of attention. If they chose to attack, I would deal with it, but I didn't think Grimmjow would allow it. He had gotten between his other Fracciones when they had tried to jump in on a fight between us. I didn't know if it was smart to trust him to do that same now, but I had a feeling that I understood that part of him. It was the same part that of me that urged to win a battle of my own volition, though my motivation was not wanting to hurt my allies and his appeared to be proving he alone was stronger than an opponent.

"Verona, Loly, make yourselves scarce," he ordered after a moment as he broke from my gaze.

I would never admit that his words made me happy, but they did.

"Are you sure, sir?" One of them asked in a small voice.

"Why the fuck are you questioning me?"

Since he had broken our gaze first I allowed myself to shift so I could glance back at the two from the corner of my eye. One of them appeared to be a young teenager with black pigtails and a mask that covered one eye. Overall, she was rather unimpressive while the other one… what the fuck was the other one? Most of the time Arrancars looked Human, but that thing was like a beetle with arms. I didn't even know what to call it.

Ms. Pigtails looked like she wanted to argue back, but instead she bowed her head. "My apologies, sir."

Together the two backed away. I didn't know if it was my presence or Grimmjow's that made them not want to present their backs into our direction. He had said his aspect was destruction, and I had a feeling that often translated into spontaneous violence. With that thought, I didn't bother keeping track of them once they were a good distance away and turned my attention back to Grimmjow.

"You want me to be your Fracciones, right?" I asked.

"Something like that," he answered as his gaze followed the movement of his subordinates.

"When I was an Espada, I treated those under my wings with respect and trusted them to have my back. They were my children, disciples with potential and deserving of my attention. If you treat all of your Fracciones like unappreciated dirt, then there is no way that I will ever allow myself to be under your thumb."

Maybe my words had come off making me sound like a stuck-up cow, but I had been completely honest when I said that I had been a god. This man was only a god because of Aizen's little toy. He hadn't earned it. He was given power before he deserved it and now he appeared to be no better than a damned tyrant.

"The Numeros left after our war with the Soul Society were mostly less than desirables," he said as his eyes finally returned to me and he began spinning my zanpakuto around his hand once more. "Those who were loyal to me are all dead, leaving me with the leftovers from all those who died in the World of the Living."

"And they chose you over any of the other remaining Espada?" I asked, clearly skeptical of his words.

"You either serve an Espada or you are food," he repeated. I wanted to roll my eyes, but he continued. "Halibel and Nelliel wouldn't have most of them, so they became my problem."

I quirked a brow, but kept my mouth shut. He didn't know that I was completely clueless about the current state of things and I intended to keep it that way.

"So, you got all the misfits and the undeserving," I said slowly.

He nodded. "My Fracciones, the ones that I chose, all were defeated and died at the hands of Soul Reapers. I understand what it means to actually care for your people, but these fucks aren't worth my time. They are the leftovers that remained after the Espada they served were defeated."

"And so you treat them like garbage," I said flatly.

"Most of them aren't worth any more than that to me," he answered simply. "However, I do understand your request. I am the only one who knows about your dog, and you have my word that I will not go after him."

I lifted a skeptical brow at him. "You'll leave him alone even when I leave here not being your subordinate?"

That got a grin out of him. "If you manage to magically make it out of here without being one of my Fraccion, you'll still have my word."

I let out a snorting laugh and shook my head. "Just remember that when I leave you lying on the floor in a puddle of blood."

"I'd like to see that," he mused. I knew it was in jest, but he had no idea what I was capable of.

It was time I educated this incredibly handsome and arrogant man child.

"Grimm-something or another, was it?" I asked. "You're fire happy miscreant said your name once upon a time, but I've slept since then and you never bothered to introduce yourself."

His head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed. Slowly he let out a laugh and turned, giving me his back. He lifted my zanpakuto by the very end of its hilt and abruptly threw it at the wall on his other side. I couldn't help but to gape at him as my zanpakuto's blade sank into the wall and stopped. It was perfectly balanced as a dagger, but that he was able to throw it so well made me think he had been practicing with it before I got here.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada." He turned back to me, a vicious and teeth baring smile plastered across his face. Those eyes of his were sharp and hungry like an excited predator had set its sights on me as his hand flew back to gesture at my zanpakuto from where its blade was buried in the wall. "Come and get your zanpakuto, Isabellia Vaccio. If you can."

That smug son of a tooth pick…

I lifted my hand and pointed a finger at him, firing off one of my bullet like ceros. He dipped out of the way and I kept firing, trying to get ahead of his movement. He was a slippery little bastard. He dodged my shots several times without using his sonido, so I upped my game and used two hands to fire off several rounds in close succession. He phased out of my sight as he increased his speed into sonido, but with only him to focus on I was able to keep the feeling of his presence in my head.

I felt him transition away from my zanpakuto and turned so I could block his pointed thrust that was aimed for my middle. I spun away from him, setting myself up for a nice shot at his back. He vanished again and I felt him retreat ever so slightly to most likely set up his next attack. I didn't bother even glancing at my zanpakuto before I slipped into my own sonido and darted toward it.

"I don't think so," I heard him call out just before he slammed into my side, knocking me awry.

Thankfully I had been expecting his hit, making me able to spin my body in midair and skid across the ground on my hands and feet. I wasted no time finding my footing and stood with my hands out, firing another barrage of ceros in his direction.

Our fighting went on for several minutes, which was far longer than it had at my rock. He was playing with me, but I was also looking for an opening on his fighting style. So far I had only come up with the understanding that he was most devastating in close combat, so I had chosen to distance myself from him no matter how far it put me from my zanpakuto. I had tried several times to go for it, but every time he was between me and it. I needed to find my opportunity and to refrain from blindly charging in or he'd get me. I only had the energy to be able to heal myself two, maybe three more times depending on how bad it was. Maybe less than that if I wanted to actually use my resurreccion. I needed to be smart about how this fight went and-

A swift kick caught my arm and I felt something crack before I shot across the room in an uncontrolled tumble. I didn't know how he had gotten so close to me when I had thought he was still twenty feet away, but clearly he had moved faster than my senses could track. Even as I rolled across the ground in ball so I could protect my most likely broken arm, all I could think about was how he had moved so fast. Obviously he could move faster than my eyes could track, but my senses too? That was just stupid.

Finally hitting the wall my body flopped to the floor in a heap of tattered clothes and scratches. I didn't waste any time getting to my hands and knees as I flushed my body with power to heal my broken bone. Unfortunately, I couldn't target just my arm and had to waste energy on the scratches that had marred my skin. My healing was like an overall effect that normally was exactly what I desired, but now it was such a waste.

I started getting to my feet and as I lifted my head he was just there, right in front of me. He took hold of my jacket before I could get away from him and used it like a purse strap to toss me back into the center of the room. The jacket tore with the force of him heaving me around with it and it fell from my body as I flew through the air. I managed to catch my footing before I could stumble and fall and used my momentum to sling curling ceros at him. He dodge, of course, but it allowed me a chance to regroup and center myself. I just needed to hit him with my cero. That was it. Just one fucking hit with my tiny ass cero to his leg and he would be like a mosquito with no wings. Annoying ass bastard.

I felt him stop behind me and turned just in time to counter his lightning blue cero with one of my own. White smoke burst from our colliding reiatsu making me shy away from its sting. I saw his form in the smoke just before his hand shot out and his pointed fingers thrust into shoulder, piercing through flesh and sinew as his hand passed clean through me.

I blinked up at him in shock only to be greeted with that vicious smile of his. Of course he was enjoying this. I shouldn't have expected otherwise. If I had been doing this to him it would have given me a grin that stretched ear to ear, but coming from him to me it just seemed so wrong. This was not how the battle was supposed to go. Not at all…

His hand withdrew from my body in one swift pull, dragging me forward until I lost my balance and fell to one knee. My good arm rested on my thigh, holding my body up as my mind struggled to comprehend just how damaged I was. Fuck me. This fight wasn't supposed to be going this quickly. He was wearing me down, forcing me to heal to waste away my energy. He wanted me powerless. That shit basket.

It took almost all I had to heal the wound, and even still I refrained from completely mending my skin. I just needed muscles, sinew and bones to fight. Fuck this guy and his goddamn stabby hand.

"That was a cheap shot," I grumbled. My breathing came out heavier than I liked, but I couldn't help it as I clambered to my feet. I thought that I had a lot more energy than this when I came here, but the ceros had worn me down. That was the last time I was going to be able to heal myself after a hit like that. I needed to get my zanpakuto or I was going to be toast. My Negative Space was the only thing that would allow me to win against this dipstick.

Maybe I needed to change tactics? I had been staying away from him because of his superior speed, but it clearly wasn't working. I needed to get close, to force him to take my cero. If I could put enough power into it and keep him from darting away, I could do something to him. Maybe it would be enough to give me a window of opportunity to get to my zanpakuto.

I leaned forward, giving myself a firm stance before I launched at him with a burst of power. He didn't bother drawing his zanpakuto like I thought he might, but his hand still red with my blood formed into the point he was so fond of making.

I shifted my body weight abruptly, feigning to the right and swinging at him. He moved to block it and I quickly shifted back, intending to hit his upper arm right in that lovely bundle of nerves that made your whole arm go numb if they were hit just right. He vanished with his sonido and I spun, tracking him by the feeling of his spiritual pressure and praying that I wouldn't be wrong in what I was feeling.

I felt him lash out with his pointed hand and I dropped my shoulder just before he made contact. I threw a knee at his gut only to hit his arm instead and quickly retaliated by throwing an elbow at his jaw. Somehow I actually connected with his face, but my small victory was short lived when his own fist met my face instead. Blood rushed into my mouth from the cuts on my inner cheek, but I ignored it as I stepped back to allow myself room.

I jabbed at him more as a distraction as my feet worked on their own to set myself up. He fell for it, blocking my punches and dropped his hands from where they could guard his face. I stepped forward, spinning my body in one powerful motion that started my tornado kick. My foot connected with that sculpted cheekbone of his and he stumbled back. I followed him, unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches that landed more often than not in his disoriented state.

This was my chance.

I gathered a cero in my palm and thrust it at him. For a moment the urge to smile victoriously was so strong that I actually started to grin. Then, his fist connected with my diaphragm, completely knocking the wind out of me.

I sagged on his fist that remained against my gut, unable to suck in a breath despite my body's almost frantic attempts to restart my lungs. I started to push myself away from him, but his hand clamped down on my ponytailed hair and forced me to look up at him.

"You can't win," he murmured as those intense azure eyes met my own golden gaze. He wasn't more than a little scuffed from my kicks and my cero. Sure, I hadn't had the time to put more than a moderate umph into it, but still.

I couldn't respond to him without air in my lungs, nor could I spit blood in his face like the rebel in me wanted to. So, I settled for trying another cero. His hand closed over mine, smothering the light I had been forming.

"Just accept it," he growled before he released me and stepped back so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to react let alone fall. His foot swung out, catching me unprepared in my gut and sent me fly back. I hit the ground and rolled for a few feet before I came to a stop. Disoriented from the spinning but finally breathing I laid there for a moment to collect myself. I didn't really have anything left to give my body to heal. I… I was screwed. I would fight him until I could no longer move, but I really was screwed.

"You're running on empty, aren't ya?" Grimmjow asked, his voice sounding far too close for comfort. I felt the toe of his boot dig into my side just before he flipped me over onto my back. I let out a grunt with the forced motion and glared at him.

"If you'd give me my zanpakuto back, I could make this a lot more interesting," I commented roughly.

"As much as I want to know what your resurreccion is, I don't think now is the time." He said calmly as he knelt down beside me. His hand went to some inner pocket in his jacket, and I chose that time to kick my leg up. I caught his arm before he could grab whatever it was and used the momentum my kick had given me to propel myself into a roll that put distance between us.

I got to my hands and knees and spat blood from my mouth. The roll had made me dizzy, so I kept my eyes fixated on the ground beneath me as I said, "my resurreccion scared you, didn't it? You only had a taste and now you don't want to feel it again. The loss of power, becoming no better than what are once were-"

I cut myself off as I felt his spiritual pressure spike and lifted my head. Apparently my words had pissed him off because he held a cero that was far bigger than the ones I had used on him in his hand. Those azure eyes of his were burning with some indiscernible emotion as he thrust his cero at me. Holy shit balls Batman, this was going to hurt.

I didn't have time to curl into a ball or to avoid his cero, so I focused what energy I did have left into the surface of my body to reinforce my hierro. It was going to hurt no matter what I did, but I could reduce how much damage I actually took. I dropped my upper body and covered my head with my arms, allowing the cero to mostly hit my back and arms.

It was all burning blue light and pain that seared down my skin like little shocks of electricity and fire in one potent mixture. It didn't take long to end, but it had been more than enough. I couldn't seem to gather the strength to keep myself on my knees and elbows and slumped, my body slowly falling until I was lying on my side. I had nothing left to energize my body, nothing to give to heal myself, and barely enough to stay conscious. His cero had hurt. Like, really really hurt. If I had been at full power it would have been little more than an irritation, but he had worn me down. Fucking fake ass Espada…

"I suppose this is your empty then," he commented as I watched his feet stop just beside me. I couldn't react as his foot pressed to my shoulder and rolled me over just like he had done earlier, but this time I couldn't react. My Can-O Whoop Ass had run out.

He knelt beside me as his hand returned to his jacket to retrieve whatever it was that he had been going for earlier. I had a moment to wonder if he had handcuffs or something hiding in his inner pocket, but froze when I saw a tiny black cube with glowing dark purple edges clasped between his fingers. There was no way… Did he really intend to use a Caja Negacion on me? Really?

"Being an Espada I would think this could only last a day at most on you, but weak as you are I think you'll be stuck inside of here for much longer."

I couldn't help but to gape at him. He didn't know… he really didn't know. How didn't he know?

"Don't worry, if it's too long I'll let you out and give you a chance to reconsider my offer," he said as his hand rested over my chest and pulled down on the collar of my tank top to expose the hole that resided between my breasts. He held the Caja Negacion over my exposed hole and paused for a moment. "Or will you reconsider now?"

"Fuck you and the horse you're riding on you goddamn fake," I spat out. I wanted him to do it. He had no idea what he was doing.

"I thought you'd say something like that," he mused as he released the black cube.

I couldn't help myself and smiled despite the effort it took. I was going to turn him into my personal bitch. He just didn't know it yet, but the slight look of uncertainty that passed over his face with my changing expression made me think he might actually know he'd just fucked up.

The black cube passed into my chest and like a car getting jump started, energy exploded through my veins. The banners of darkness that typically generated with the release of the Caja Negacion appeared and started to form a box around me, but I called out to the boundaries it was creating and pulled it into me. Profanities spilled from Grimmjow's mouth as the black banners covered my body like black bandages. My back arched of its own accord and my muscles seized all at once as the darkness seeped through my skin and into my body. It felt good, like taking lightning into my body that zapped at the empty reserves of my spirit energy to energize me like a battery.

Caja Negacion, or a Negation Box, were tools I had created with my resurreccion. Each cube of darkness had taken all the power that resided within me and days to create. They were strong enough to forever trap anything that was weaker than myself, or stronger for a period of time, in a space of nothingness. A Negative Space.

My Negative Space, the one that I could create with my resurreccion was far more powerful than those little cubes, but they were horrible enough on their own. If it had been up to me, I never would have created those tiny devices of eternal punishment. After my battle with Aizen, the fight that forced me to accept my subservient status to him, he ordered me to create them. I had known it was possible to separate my Negative Space separate from myself, but I had never done it on principal. Being ordered to do it was like tearing myself into pieces all for someone else's gain, but I hadn't had a choice. It was obey Aizen's wishes or die.

At the time I had hated every moment it took me to create those horrible little cubes. But now? Now I couldn't be more elated. When I had delivered all twenty of the Caja Negacion to Aizen he had accepted them like they were gifts fit for a king, and they had been. Two per Espada, a gift of the perfect punishment. Just one was more than enough to deal with any rebelling subordinate, but now it was more than enough to completely replenish my nearly bottomed out spirit energy.

It only took me a moment to regain control of my body once I had processed most of my incoming spirit energy, and I used that quick turnaround time to my advantage. I thrust myself off the ground and instantly into a sonido that took me clear across the room. Grimmjow had removed himself from between me and my zanpakuto when he had knelt beside me, so I easily took hold of its hilt and tore it from the wall. I wasted no time extending its hilt into a spear twirling it around so I held it up with the blade pointed towards the ground.

"Pacify, Amechania!" I bellowed as I slammed her blade into the floor, signaling the release of my resurreccion.


	4. Chapter 4 - No More than Human

**Negative Space**

 **No More than Human**

 _The last master I had served was a deceptive prick with a slanty-eyed snake boy and a half-breed fucktard as a his minions..._

"Welcome back to Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen," I said respectfully as I took to one knee before my long absent master. I subtly eyed the two Soul Reapers who stood behind him, recognizing the white cloaks they wore over their uniforms as items similar to Aizen, distinguishing them as Captains.

"Isabellia," he said in that smooth and relaxed tone that had always made my hair stand on end. "I take it you have seen to Las Noche's construction while I was away."

"Of course, sire," I answered as I stood and turned, giving them my back as I faced the white walls of Aizen's new domain. "Construction was finished a few months ago. We've furnished the living quarters as you specified, and developed the interior in a way that will better reflect the temperate climate that you will be more accustomed to with having come from the Soul Society."

"Is that all?" he asked in that stupidly calm tone. I didn't let my irritation show as I shook my head, but thankfully I didn't have to answer him as my comrade stepped forward.

"No, sire," Gantenbainne, my fellow Espada, answered with ease. "We tended to all of your other requests as well. We wanted to emphasize what you had made clear to be more of a priority over the others."

"Ah, thank you for that." The way Lord Aizen always spoke like he was better than someone drove me nuts, but I didn't have any room to complain. He had defeated me, utterly and completely. Serving him because of that was my purpose in life until those short-lived militants up in the Soul Society either defeated him or he moved on and left us in Hueco Mundo alone.

"Would you like us to tour you through the compound?" I offered as I turned back to them. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable giving them my back, but I could feel the itch of their gazes on me. I had given him my complete submission, so I wasn't even remotely concerned about their consideration of me.

"No," Aizen purred. "But, I would like to see what you have for me, Isabellia."

I hesitated for the first time in many years when I heard his request. I had what he wanted, and I would give it to him without a fight. I just… I just didn't want to give up the keys to my realm. I knew how he wanted to use them, and it was a horrible way to go. When I used my Negative Space, there was an end to the loss. With these demented little cubes, it was a never-ending punishment.

I let out an inaudible sigh and turned to him. I reached behind me and untied the pouch I had been keeping hidden underneath my uniform. Considering the weight of the pouch, I pulled it forward and rolled the cubes around inside. I was literally giving him the power to torment my kind, but I didn't have a choice. He had given me an order before he left, and I would execute that order to completion. Taking to one knee again, I offered him the pouch with both of my hands.

"Lorde Aizen, I present to you a piece of my Negative Space, the Caja Negaccion," I said smoothly, hiding my inner conflict. "Inside you will find twenty pieces, two for each Espada and each powerful enough to forever imprison any Hollow who is weaker than myself."

"Gantenbainne," Aizen said without acknowledging my offer.

"Lord Aizen," he answered promptly.

"Would you go and ensure that our rooms are prepared? I believe we would like to retire for the evening, and save admiring the effort you have all put into constructing Las Noches for tomorrow."

I could feel Ganten's hesitation in the air, but he quickly covered it as he responded with a prompt, "of course, my Lord. Shall I send someone to show you the way?"

"That won't be necessary. Isabellia, I'm sure, will be more than willing."

"Of course," Ganten replied before he vanished with his sonido, leaving me alone with these Soul Reaper rejects.

I swallowed hard once I Ganten passed beyond my senses. The last time I had been alone with Aizen he had almost killed me and forced me into submission. I hadn't had a choice but to fall under his service, and for some reason I felt like something bad was about to happen. I just knew it.

I felt Aizen's fingers brush across my own before the weight of the pouch was removed from my out stretched hands. I kept my eyes on his feet, waiting for any indication of trouble that I would sense rather than see. Something wasn't right, I just didn't know what.

"Tell me, Isabellia," he started to say as I heard the sound of the Caja Negaccion clinking together. "Are these completely separate from you like I asked for?"

"Yes, sir," I answered honestly. "As you requested, I completely severed my connection to them. Meaning, they will function independently from my own resurreccion."

"Good," he said. His feet turned and my body bristled, waiting for the need to react to him. "You see, I succeeded in retrieving the item I have been seeking for several years now. It's why we have returned."

We? As far as I was aware, these two Soul Reapers had never been here for before. But, my senses weren't the best. I could have been wrong.

"We are honored by your return, sire," I responded automatically.

"I am so glad to hear that."

His voice was wrong… Very wrong. I lifted my head to look up at him, but before I could even meet his eye a blade shot at me from one of the other Soul Reapers he had brought with him. I was hit was such force in the center of my chest that I was taken back out of my kneeling position and knocked onto my ass. I blinked up at Aizen in bewilderment. My head started to go fuzzy as blood rank freely down my uniform, spilling dark red as my heart continued to pump my life's blood from my body.

"You see," he started to say as he pocketed the Caja Negaccion I had given him. He pulled something else from his pocket though, and unexpectedly flashed it toward me as if to show it off. It appeared to be a small gem inside of a glass cube, but even I could feel the power that emanated from that tiny device. "I intend to make my own army of Espada. Those of you who currently exist are not strong enough to do me any good in the fights to come."

Fuck me…

"That makes me the weakest link," I said, my voice shaking as I felt my body slowly growing cold.

"Yes, unfortunately."

The blade slowly retracted from my chest, drawing with it a fountain of blood that ran down my front. I didn't even bother trying to heal the wound, knowing that a would caused by a Soul Reaper's purifying blade was almost impossible for me to repair so quickly. I was as good as dead, and I hadn't even a chance to try and stop it. If this was all they did I would eventually heal, but I just knew this wouldn't be it.

My body fell to the side and I landed roughly on the sand. My vision was foggy at best as I watched the three Soul Reapers before me. If my head had worked well enough, I would have been thinking some serious curses at them.

"Gin." The blurry form that I knew belonged to Aizen turned to face his fellow Soul Reaper. "Did you kill our little punisher?"

"You said she heals," Mr. Slanty-eyes said slyly. I thought he shrugged, but it was hard to tell with my cruddy vision. "I thought a killing blow wouldn't be as killing for her as another."

"You are right," Aizen replied smoothly. "I suppose we should do something with her to keep her… underwraps."

"I think we should just remove her head and be done with her," the halfbreed commented.

"No, I think she may be of use later," Aizen murmured as he turned back to face me. "Let's find somewhere to keep her until the time comes when she is useful again."

* * *

 _That had been the end of my relationship with my last master. And now this cool eyed bozo wanted me? I didn't fuckin' think so._

As soon as my zanpakuto entered the ground power exploded through me. I had never quite gotten back to the level I had been at before Aizen stuck me in his shitty little dungeon, but with the Caja Negacion fueling me I felt like I had never been greater. My reiatsu washed over every surface of the room as my true form emerged from my skin like white rocks breaching water. My true form slid over the very human body that I normally maintained, transforming me into the god I had once been.

Bone armor formed over the tank top and leather pants I was wearing, taking the shape of a bodice before it flowed up to create a layered pauldron over my right shoulder. The bone was textured like layered feathers, but they were a barely noticed detail as the waist of the bodice tightened and shifted into a banded girdle. Bone greaves covered me from my knees down to my ankles, hiding the boots I wore like my clothing choice had intentionally been to ease the release of my resurreccion. The same feathered pattern covered the surface, excluding the leather like straps that secured the greaves to my legs. Similar armor took shape over my forearms, the back of each hand and my knuckles to protect my arms during the melee combat that always ensued inside of my Negative Space.

My hair broke free from the ponytail I had secured it in and fanned out around me in a cascade of golden blonde waves. The bone of my mask grew, shaping into a mantel of white that surrounded my face and pushed back the bangs of my hair. The mantel was vaguely crown like in its shape while the edges of it trailed down either side of my face to frame my features and accented my heart shaped face. The entirety of it was solid and slim like armor while still ornamental in the beaded details along its edges and feathered pattern that slightly indented the surface.

The bone that covered my ears had extended to become like wings adorned with feathers that looked like they were too delicate to be made of bone. They didn't function, but were more of a decoration like my mantel to show what sort of a hollow I had once been. Similar boney feathers had emerged from the bits of mask that ran along my skill, mingling with my hair. The spine of my mask had also grown, the small bits of it extending until it was present clear down my back where it transitioned into my tailbone.

Once upon a time, my true form had been far more encompassing and my zanpakuto had turned into a shield, but just like I had done to my zanpakuto's suppressed form I had changed it. At first, surviving my Negative Space had been all about protecting myself. Now that I had become completely one with my Human form, it was about defeating my enemy before they could learn to operate their own body without reiryoku. Every few years I had removed a plate of bone armor, reducing the weight that hindered my movement and allowing me more speed to work within my Negative Space where I lacked reiatsu to fuel my body's strength.

The same time I had forced my zanpakuto to be able to transform I had turned my shield's formation into a separate ability. Thinking about it made the bone shield begin to materialize on my left arm, but I quickly discarded the thought and stopped it. This shit biscuit wouldn't require a shield. He wasn't Aizen, and he sure as hell wasn't the Soul King. My spear would be more than enough once we were equals.

I pulled my zanpakuto from the concrete and flipped it around until it's blade was pointed to the sky and its butt on the ground. I shifted my attention to Grimmjow, giving him my best flat stare. He had stood between the time it took me to release my true form and now, but otherwise hadn't appeared to have done anything. His expression was neutral, his stance as well. I couldn't read anything about him to judge what he was thinking, so I didn't bother worrying about it.

"This is my one warning to you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, 6th in power among the fake Espada. I am Isabellia Vaccio, oldest among the true gods of these parched lands and the 10th Espada among those of us who were untainted by Aizen's little toy." I lifted my zanpakuto from the ground and slowly stepped toward him. "I will not serve you, someone who has not earned the title of a god but been given it by a revolting Soul Reaper."

"You mean you won't serve me unless I make you," he responded as that same grin from earlier turned his mouth.

"You can't, not now," I said calmly as I continued toward him. "If you hadn't tried to use my own tool against me, then yes, you could have forced me in submission. But you did, and now we shall both be no more than Human."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked slowly.

I smiled a little at his question and didn't bother answering him. I lifted my zanpakuto up just a fraction before I slammed its butt into the ground, creating a metal ringing sound that echoed throughout the expansive room.

"Depress," I murmured, my voice barely heard over the ring of my zanpakuto. Darkness blinked into existence, consuming every surface of the room in a wash of my reiatsu. Like a switch, the power that fueled me drained away like a suddenly dimming light bulb. With so much of my energy to fuel it, I knew my Negative Space had probably consumed the entire tower and some of the area beyond it. It mattered little, because anyone who was within its boundaries would be equally as powerless as I.

As the ringing of my zanpakuto quieted, it left everything to bask in utter silence. Grimmjow stood unmoving, but his eyes weren't focused on me anymore. Instead, his attention seemed to be focused inward and I knew exactly why. He had no access to his power, the fire that made him so deadly to someone like me. This was how I wanted him. I wouldn't let this opportunity slip away.

I charged at him, my foot falls sounding overly loud as they slapped against the concrete floors in my fastest sprint. For a Human I was moving just as fast as an olympic sprinter, but compared to our previous battle it was like slow motion. He was clearly confused by how slowly I was moving, unaware that both he and I had no power to make our movements any faster. It was his mistake that when I lunged at him, my zanpakuto poised to strike, that he didn't try to move until the last second. He almost dodged, but my blade sliced through the sleeve of his jacket and blood coated my blade. I didn't give him even a moment to adjust to his lack of power and spun, lashing out with the butt of my zanpakuto. I caught him on the outside of his thigh and I knew I had struck gold when his leg gave out under his weight, taking him to one knee.

As I spun to strike him again, he drew his zanpakuto and blocked my downward strike. I heard him grunt with the force of blocking my attack and watched as his eyes widened, but I didn't let myself celebrate. I kept calm and level headed as I stepped back from him to allow myself space to twirl my zanpakuto in my hands before I lunged in again, my blade aimed for his center with the intent to end this fight before it even started. He rolled away from my strike and I took several steps to halt my momentum before I turned to face him. He had stood in the seconds it had taken me to stop, but he was clearly still having trouble using the leg I had hit by the way he placed his other foot forward in a defensive sort of stance.

"What is this place?" He spat out in an angry tone.

"My Negative Space," I answered. I didn't bother saying more as I charged at him again, this time aiming to take away his mobility instead of going for a killing blow. Unfortunately he was ready for me this time and blocked my quick jabs with his zanpakuto. I didn't let up, aiming all of my attacks at his upper body as I waited for him to overcommit to a motion and to leave himself open. It came a lot faster than I was expecting when my blade hit the blunt side of his and threw his arm askew. I lashed out with my heel and connected with the side of his knee, earning me a satisfying crunch and an enraged snarl from him as I darted back.

"Cero!" He shouted as his hand flew up, palm pointed toward me. He blinked when nothing happened and quickly shifted drawing his zanpakuto up so he held it out from his body. He raised his other hand and ran his nails down the blade as he called out, "Grind, Pantera."

Nothing happened.

I wanted to laugh… and I did. I know, it was petty, but I let out a short snorting laugh before I blurted out, "How do you not get it yet?"

The deathly glare that came at me said everything that didn't come from his mouth.

"We are nothing here. Nothing!" I shouted gleefully as I gestured to the darkness that surrounded us. "This is my aspect. Loss, helpless, hopeless, emptiness, powerless, depression. Whatever the fuck you want to call it. Here, we have nothing and we are nothing. We are less than we ever were and no more than Human. You won't be able to call on your true form because you have nothing to ignite the transformation."

"How is it that someone weaker than me could completely strip me of my reiatsu?" He asked.

I had been asked a question like this before, and previously I hadn't bothered telling why. For some unexplainable reason, I actually wanted to tell his fake how he didn't understand the world. How a weaker opponent could possibly do this to him. "I didn't strip you of anything. Spirit energy is negated in this world of mine. My Negation Boxes, the Caja Negacion, work the same way but my Negative Space is the only place that nothing will work. Even the Soul King himself was powerless within its boundaries."

I didn't bother adding how the Soul King had completely and utterly kicked my ass despite my Negative Space however many thousand years ago that was. It was true that even his spirit energy had been nullified within my boundaries, but just like Aizen and he had won despite that. It was a good thing I hadn't been trying to stop him from ruling Hueco Mundo all those years ago, but merely testing him or he probably would have destroyed my body so thoroughly that I never would have been able to heal. As it was, I had been scarred for hundreds of a years until time finally removed the marks of my defeat.

"This is why you were the 10th Espada," he said slowly.

I nodded. "The 10th Espada is the weakest one in their suppressed form and the absolute strongest once they have released their true power."

He let out a short chuckle. "And I thought Yami was just a fucking ape."

I didn't comment on his words, knowing that the name he was referencing was another piece of information that I didn't know about. Instead, I went after him again. Running in my blade met his and metal grinded, sending sparks that fell like stars in the darkness. Our bodies were lit like the natural light from Hueco Mundo's moon was still shining down on us, making our movements completely clear to one another. It made it easy to see him move as if he were going to stab me again with his hand, and I turned so he would hit my shoulder pauldron. Where his hiero would have normally allowed him to pierce through my bone armor like it was nothing, now his fingers crumpled against my armor like carrots snapping on impact.

His face warped with the pain that his clearly broken fingers had brought him and he lurched back. It made me smile as I spun, amplifying my momentum before I lashed out and caught him on the side of the head with the butt of my zanpakuto.

He went down, landing on his knees so hard the ground shook before he fell further forward to catch himself on his hands. I had probably cracked his skull with my hit, which had most likely given him stars across his vision and a splitting headache. The living were always so sensitive to head wounds. Hopefully I had hit him hard enough to keep him disoriented until I dropped my Negative Space.

I rested my zanpakuto's butt on the ground and knelt beside him. My gaze wandered up from his mangled fingers to the blood that was running freely down the side of his head and face to disappear into the darkness as it hit the floor. He was probably still trying to figure out how I had done so much damage to him so quickly. The concept of my Negative Space had most people running mental circles. I had heard, 'How could everything I had known and worked for just be gone in a matter of seconds?' so many times in my many eons of life. It always made me smile to hear it, because once I left them alone they wouldn't come after me. Being powerless – helpless – always made people fear what I could do.

Unfortunately, I didn't think that would be the case with this bozo. Either he'd get angry and come after me once I released him, or he'd just want my power even more. He knew now that I was weak in my normal form, and if he was smart he would realize that even my Negative Space affected me. I only assured my victory with the surprise of what my Negative Space did to my opponents while I was prepared and ready to strike. If he had actually been prepared, this fight would have lasted far longer. Gauging someone's skill with their zanpakuto and no power to wield it was difficult, but if I had to guess he would have been very hard to beat had he known what my Negative Space was going to do to him.

"Hey," I said as I jabbed his side with the butt of my zanpakuto. Those intense azure eyes slid my way, but they couldn't seem to lock onto my form. Good. I wanted him crippled.

"If you have enough mind to understand me with that head wound, then listen up," I said as I poked him again just to be annoying. "I'm not going to kill you, but I do want you to leave me the fuck alone. That territory bullshit your Fraccion was babbling about doesn't include my rock. I don't care what the hell you do, so long my home, my Adjuchas and I are left out of it."

I saw his hand move as he released his zanpakuto, but I couldn't react quick enough to pull my zanpakuto from his reach before he caught it. He yanked at it and almost had me on my face before I caught myself and shifted my feet to keep me from tumbling forward. Just as I started to pull my zanpakuto back to me, his hand with all those broken fingers lashed out, taking him completely to the ground and my foot with it.

I tumbled on top of him, unable to recover from his sweeping arm and the force of him pulling at my zanpakuto. He kept my momentum going and threw me onto my black before he was on top of me with my zanpakuto between us. I felt him moving to press my own zanpakuto to my throat and I took hold of it like it was a barbell as his weight pressed down on me.

"You're awfully smug here in your dark little world," he sneered as his body lifted slightly off of mine, allowing him the leverage to put more weight on my zanpakuto. My arms started to shake as I held him off, but I could feel it slowly lowering. My body was conditioned just for this world, but he had to be a good two-hundred pounds of muscle that was weighing down on me.

"For good reason," I growled through gritted teeth. I ducked my head into his chest and forced my zanpakuto over my head before I let it slide out of my hands. His weight went with it and he crashed down on top of me. I was prepared for it though, and I grabbed his collar as I kicked my leg up and rolled him off of me. I followed him, rolling over until I was able to straddle his waist in the position of power. It only took one punch to the injured side of his head to disorient him again, and I took the moment that gave me to sit back on his abdomen and let out a sigh. He was a big guy, which was clear by the way my legs almost strained to straddle his big rib cage. I was lucky he had been injured when he took me to the floor or I probably wouldn't have been able to get him off of me.

I had been overconfident when I had come so close to him. I knew better than that. This man was just so different from anyone I had dealt with in my long history. I didn't know how to handle him nor how he would react. I had never been very good at reading people, but this was ridiculous. If I knew more about him it would have been easier to gauge his reactions, but as it was I had no idea. The one thing I did know was that he had an ego, just like all Arrancar. He was an Espada even if he was a fake, so I would uphold him to that status.

Leaning forward I rested a hand on his chest and took his chin in my other so I could turn his head to look at his face. He was indeed just as attractive from afar ad he was up close with that well defined face and those messy cerulean locks. It was a bad train of thought to have in our current circumstances, but it was hard not to think it. I felt his body stir under me and I shifted so my knees were actually on the ground instead of just pressed to his sides. Apparently I had knocked him clean out with my punch, but now his eyes fluttered for a moment before they actually opened and he finally seemed to be able to focus on me. Against the blood that had coated his skin, his azure eyes seemed to pop with more color than before. It made me almost hesitate when his eyes narrowed into a glare. Almost.

"I have won this battle," I said softly, knowing he would hear me with our close proximity.

"You shouldn't have," he conceded, his voice coming out sluggishly.

"You're right, but now you are at my mercy. I wasn't going to kill you, but your attitude has made me rethink my position. Give me your word as an Espada, as a god, that you will not come after me when I leave here, and I will leave you alive."

His expression didn't change much, but it was enough to tell me that he really didn't like the options I had presented him. He started to reach for me, as if he really wanted to keep fighting me, but I caught his hand with ease and moved to push it down. He was stronger than I was even in his injured state, forcing me to rise up and use my body weight to push his hand down to the ground beside his shoulder. Once I was confident that I could keep his hand down I called to my zanpakuto, willing it to me as I released his chin. I frowned after a second, realizing that even I had forgotten that my call wouldn't be heard inside of my Negative Space.

Stupid me.

With a huff I stretched out and snatched my zanpakuto from where it still rested above him. Drawing back to a balanced position above him, I pressed its blade against his neck. There was an amused look on his face when I met his eyes once more, but I ignored it.

"I don't want to, but I will kill you," I threatened as I pressed down just hard enough to cause him pain but not draw blood.

"Why don't you want to kill me?" he asked.

This guy sure did like to ask questions that I didn't want to answer… "I'm giving you a chance to prove me wrong. As gods, we have a sense of honor. Our word is a promise that will not be broken. Absolute, if you will. I don't know how you fake Espada function and I don't particularly care so long as you can be held to the same standards."

"You don't think I have honor?"

"I don't know if you do or not," I answered him. "What I do know is I put the survival of myself and my people first. You're a threat to that in this moment. I want to have faith that you'll abide by your own word and leave me and mine alone."

He let out a rough laugh that had me instantly prickling with anger. "That's not your priority."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a grin. "If your priority was survival you'd serve me, someone who is far greater in strength and would protect you as my Fraccion."

"I don't need protecting. What I need is to be left alone. Only you fakes are stronger than me here in Hueco Mundo, and that orange haired demon child," I replied quickly as I pressed my zanpakuto down harder, drawing blood. "And, calling me a would be Fraccion is a damn insult. I was an Espada before the Numeros even existed."

He held my gaze in silence for a long moment. I had time to wonder what was going through his head before his eyes closed and his arm relaxed under my hand. He let out a rough sigh that I felt graze across my skin before those azure eyes opened once more. "You have my word as the King, that I will not try to force you to serve me."

"Not good enough," I said as I let my blade cut deeper into him.

"I won't give up on having you that easily." The grin that had been tugging at the corner of his mouth became more evident as it turned into a lazy slant. "If what you're worried about is survival, then I swear that I nor my people with take any violent action against you or yours."

"You'll leave me and mine alone, for good," I said firmly.

"I will not intentionally cause you or your harm, and neither will my people."

I frowned down at him and leaned in just a bit closer, trying to make myself seem more threatening. When his grin seemed to only grow I frowned. "That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered, that stupid grin of his growing.

I gave myself a moment to consider if what he offered was enough before I pulled my zanpakuto back and released his arm from my grip. "You think you can actually control your people when you treat them like such shit?"

"I know I can," he answered simply. I felt his body flex beneath me just before he abruptly forced himself to sit up and almost knocked me clean off of him. I moved to scramble away from him, but when he had sat up I had slid down his abdomen, placing me inconveniently in his lap with my legs still straddling him. It made getting away from him quickly almost impossible. When his good arm moved faster than my entire body could, he trapped me against him with my zanpakuto pinned against his side.

"I am the King," he purred smugly, his nose only inches from mine. "My word is law."

How the hell he was moving like he was in such an injured state was baffling, but I didn't let myself get hung up on it. He was stronger than me, there was no question about it. But he was injured. I wasn't.

So, I head-butted him.

My bone mantel connected with his forehead and I watched his eyes roll back before his body went completely slack and fell back. Before I could really think about what I was doing, I caught his jacket to stop him from hitting the ground too hard and slowly lowered him back until he was lying flat on the ground. I wasn't entirely sure why I had reached out like that, my hand had just done it on reflex. Pulling my hand back from him I blinked down at it a few times as I struggled to comprehend why. Why was this man was so motivated? He was chasing power, not my ability to take it away. Why did he still want me if I could make him powerless? Was there another reason? If his last movement had been any indication… no, I was just being silly. He was going to be a problem in the coming days. I needed separate myself from him.

I removed myself from my perch atop him and walked away, putting more than enough distance between us before I stopped and glanced back at him. Lying there in a clearly unconscious state, he seemed like he was just a man. I knew better, but I couldn't help myself as I considered him. Leaving him alive really was just asking for trouble, but I didn't want to kill him. Killing him might bring upon me the wrath of the other fakes, but that wasn't what I had been concerned about.

He had been right about my motivations. Survival wasn't exactly my priority. It was up there, but it wasn't my goal. What was my goal? I had one once, but now? What was my purpose for existing? I had always ruled something, someone. Amechania- my zanpakuto- was the goddess or spirit of helplessness depending on what culture you came from. That name had been gifted to me back when I had still been a Vasto Lorde so long ago, and had worn the mask and robes that were common dress at the time. Now that I wasn't a god, what was I supposed to do with myself?

This was a stupid train of thought to be going down. I was happy with Raacharg. We did what we wanted, minded our own business, and stayed out of everyone's way. It was what it was and it had been more than satisfactory for the last ten years. Questioning it was just stupid, and this stupid fake Espada who made me start thinking that way was a demented bobo doll.

I shook my head and lifted my zanpakuto before slamming its butt to the ground. The metal rang like a bell and I felt my reiatsu call out from the walls of my Negative Space. It made me shiver with delight as I murmured, "Invigorate."

Just like my reiatsu had turned into my Negative Space, now it reversed it's progress. The darkness withdrew from the world and wrapped around me, seeping into my skin and returning my power to my body. If I had been in the heat of battle when I had called my Negative Space back I wouldn't have let the pleasure that the power brought me. Since I was alone with an unconscious man I didn't bother suppressing the feeling and let my head fall back as a soft sigh escaped my lips. It always felt so good, like the softest fur caressing every part of my body all at once. Oh my…

Once the delicious flow of power finally ceased my body shuddered and I drew my head back down. That always ended too quickly. Just like most men…

With my power restored and my zanpakuto securely in hand, I left Las Noche's behind. I had taken the same way out as I had come in, making a quick pitstop by the room I had first entered so I could plunder that magical mattress on my way out. Maybe it was a bad idea, but he had given me his word. Either he was going to turn out to be liar and come after me, or he'd actually turn out to be… Well, I didn't want to call him a god, but maybe what he had called himself could actually be more accurate. The King.

Only time would tell.

"You're back!" Raacharg said, relief clear in his voice as I came down the stairs leading into my rock.

"Yes," I answered him, my voice unintentionally coming out in an unfriendly tone. His next words seemed to get caught in his throat when he saw me and he backed up, moving quickly to get out of my way as I hauled the mattress on my shoulder into the room. I lugged it over to where my bed rested against the far wall and threw it down on the floor.

"Are you still -ah, Isa?" Raacharg asked hesitantly as I stared down at the mattress.

"No, but I will be in a minute," I answered as I spun away from the mattress and spotted one of the slots in the wall I had carved out when I created this place. I looked down at myself, taking in the way my bone armor rested over my bloodied clothes. Grimmjow really had made a mess of me before he had unintentionally restored my reiryoku. I...

"I am going to turn our home into a prison for those who would trespass," I said as I reached behind me and found the bone spine that trailed down my back. I grasped several vertebrae and in one powerful motion I broke them from my body. The rest of my bone armor screamed out all at once as if I had really ripped off my spine, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had done this before, but it had been decades- no- more like centuries, since the last time. Back then the Espada had just been forming, and the competition to be the top ten had been taking place. I had been like a spider, setting my traps for people to fall in when they came for me…

"What are you doing?" he asked me in an uncertain tone.

"I am bringing my Negative Space partially into this world," I explained as I held the still connected vertebrae up where I could see them. They were a clean and pure white, like the sun had bleached all color from them. Unfortunately, I needed them red with my blood. I didn't bother trying to be shy when I ran my wrist down my zanpakuto's blade to make my blood flow freely down my skin. Breaking off one of the vertebrae I took care to cover every inch of it in blood before I slipped it into the hole in the wall that was shaped perfectly for it.

"Oh, so that's what those spots are for," Raacharg commented. I nodded, but otherwise ignored him as I continued on and repeated the same action for each of the six slots that were carved in the walls. Once I was done I nodded and flushed power through my body, healing the wound I had made.

"I'm sorry Raacharg," I said as I turned to him. "For the next while, this place shall be one of weakness. If anyone comes here, I need you to hide while I deal with them. You won't be able to defend yourself here while my bones are embedded in the stone."

My zanpakuto abruptly shrank into its dagger form and my resurreccion vanished like the armor had never been there. It all happened in a single instant, and like the flash of a camera I was back to my mostly Human appearance. I slipped my zanpakuto into its sheath and turned, flashing my companion an apologetic smile.

"Isa?" He asked as he took a hesitant step forward.

It hurt my heart to know he was scared of me in that moment. He had never really dealt with me when I was acting as my former self, like the god I had once been. I couldn't blame him. I could only blame myself for how I acted. So, I decided to intentionally over do my usual Isa persona.

"Mr. Fluffy Butt," I replied, turning my smile into a cocky grin.

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** For those of you who are reading Herald as well as Negative Space, I was going to attempt to make their stories match and reveal at the same time how Ria and Isa's stories collide, but I have become very aware that that's not going to happen unless I post like three or four chapters of Negative Space in between each chapter of Herald. Clearly, that's not going to happen so prepare for some spoilers in Herald if you're reading both stories. Sorry! I should have started writing Negative Space like, two months before I did.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hellhound

**Negative Space**

 **Hellhound**

"Oh, my, god," I said, my words coming out like in sharp and loud spurts. In the large, warehouse style store my words echoed around the entire area. Thank goodness it was the middle of the night and the place was empty… and that I was made of reishi so only a few of the living could actually see or hear me anyway. "Raacharg! I found it!"

I spun on my heel and held up the bed set I was fawning over. It was perfect! White silk etched with golden swirls that danced across every inch of the fabric. It was the perfect match for the curtains that hung between the pillars in my rock. Or, I was pretty sure it was. I had been wrong the last time, but this one was a solid white fabric with gold patterns instead of the other way around. It had to be a match.

"That's hardly a match," he commented in a bored tone from his perch atop one of the shipping crates.

"How do you know?" I shot back at him. "Aren't you color blind?"

"I only look like a dog," he said in a bored tone as he lifted his back leg and began cleaning his foot idly.

"You sure do act like one sometimes," I said with a suppressed grin.

"My foot is dirty," he replied around the foot that was still in his mouth.

"And you're cleaning it with your mouth," I pointed out as I turned away from him and continued fawning over my newly discovered bedding.

"How else am I going to clean it?" He asked, his foot still in his mouth.

The grin I had been suppressing grew and I slowly lowered the fabric back into its crate. It would still be here so long as we returned before dawn. In the meantime…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Raacharg shouted as I carried him under one arm. He was determined to free himself from my grip with his front feet scrabbling for purchase against my thigh and his back legs pushing against my butt and back.

It had taken me a few mere moments to haul him out of the warehouse and out to the river that ran down the center of the town. He had struggled against me the entire time, but he really didn't have the strength to overpower me. I found it extremely funny, especially when I thought about what his reaction would be.

"You wanted to get clean," I explained as I came up to the bank. "I figured I should give you a hand. You know, since you aren't a dog or anything."

"Tossing me in the river isn't going to make me get clean! My fur is just going to stink!"

"Excuses," I said, smiling. "People bathe in water. If you aren't a dog, then you must be a person!"

"Isa! I swear if you-"

I lobbed him up into the air before he could finish his sentence, grinning as I watched him soar over the barely ripping surface of the river. His body twisted much like a cats as he tried desperately to turn himself around, like he was actually capable of standing on the lingering reishi in the air. It was in vane despite his efforts, and he crashed down into the water. I waited for him to breach the surface of the water, only a little concerned that he would sink to the bottom instead of floating. My worry was for naught, because after a few seconds his head popped out of the water and his golden eyes glared ferociously at me.

"I swear, Isa," he half shouted as he began doggy paddling towards the shore. "I'm going to kill you."

"I would love to see that," I mused. "You couldn't even pierce my skin with your teeth when you found me. What makes you think you can hurt me now?"

"I was hungry then, but now I'm mad," he retorted.

"But you're clean now!" I pointed out as he hit the shore and walked up the concrete. Water cascaded down his body, making his normally smooth coat run down with the weight.

"I am going to smell like dog for a week," he grumbled as he gave me the most serious glare I had ever seen on his boney face.

"But I thought you weren't a dog?" I knew I was pushing his buttons, but it was just so stinking funny.

"I just look like one!" He bared his teeth at me to emphasize his words, his soaked hackles barely rising with the motion.

I let out a soft laugh and knelt before I rolled back to let my butt rest on the ground. "Alright, I'll stop."

His teeth vanished behind relaxed jowls and his hackles dropped. He let out a sigh before he shook violently, spraying water everywhere. I lifted a hand to shelter my face, but otherwise didn't bother hiding.

"Sorry, Raacharg. I'm perplexed by those fakes, and I'm taking it out on you."

"Who else are you going to take it out on?" he asked once he was satisfied with his coat. He trotted over and took a seat beside me, just at the right distance to his tail could slap me every few seconds as it wagged. "We're all we have."

"Good point."

We gazed out across the water together in silence for a moment. I was pretty sure that in he was worried about what had happened while I was in Las Noches. I hadn't spoken about my encounter with Grimmjow, and I had been rather quiet over the past several days. I didn't mean to shut him out, but what could I really talk to him about? Fake Espada politics?

He didn't understand the part of me that had been before his time. He only understood what I was now. He understood Isa, not Isabellia Vaccio and certainly not Amechania. I was so old that over time, as my power grew and I changed into what I was now, I had developed several versions of myself. Amechania: the name the God Maker had christened me with when he had claimed me as his. Isabellia Vaccio: the name I had taken for myself when I had torn my mask from my flesh. Isa: a shadow of my former self and happy to be out of the picture of power, doing what I wanted, when I wanted.

"Why don't you add to our ranks?" Raacharg asked, completely out of the blue.

I glanced over to him, giving him a quirked brow. "I thought you liked having every ounce of my attention?"

"I want to help you, but I am like you need me to be your Jiminy Cricket. An advisor and your senses. If you had someone who could-"

"Get them killed without meaning to," I finished for him. "You know you can't help me in a fight, therefore you are safe because you don't even try."

"If Grimmjow comes for you-"

"My resurreccion gets my comrades killed," I said harshly. "Grimmjow swore he would not come seeking violence, but if he does I will fight alone and I will most likely lose alone. I have tried to train my people to fight alongside me before. It isn't hard, but it tears at my heart when they are the first to be targeted by any enemy and slaughter before me. I may win the fight, but losing my comrades is not worth winning."

"I thought you refused to serve him?" Raacharg asked. I really hated his probing questions sometimes.

"If he forces me to serve him, I will make him regret it. The bond between the Master and the Subordinate is absolute, which is the reason that you find it difficult to defy me. This is the reason that I don't actually give you orders," I said lightly as I jabbed his side with my elbow. He grunted, which for some reason pleased me, and I continued. "The stronger you are, the more individuality you have. If I actually ordered you to do something, you'd probably have no choice since there is a vast gap between your power and mine."

"I don't have a choice," he grumbled.

"My point exactly," I said lightly as I turned my gaze out to the water. "I probably haven't gauged the difference between my power and Grimmjow's correctly, but assuming he's not much stronger than the God Maker, I should have the free will to interpret his orders as I see fit and to work around them."

"I've heard you say that name before, but you've never told me who the God Maker was," Raacharg said in a clearly curious tone.

"The God Maker," I said softly as my thoughts trailed back. "It's what I am trying to be for you. Theós Dimiourgós, or the God Maker as it's easier to say. Had he still been alive today, he'd probably be twice my age, and I'm already old as dirt. He was the first Arrancar as far as I am aware, and he was the god who made gods."

"So, he was your maker?" He asked.

"Sorta. He was my first master, the one who found Adjucha that were capable of becoming Vasto Lordes and taught them the lessons that needed learning and the values that needed to be instilled in a ruling body."

I glanced over at Raacharg when he was quiet for a moment to see his gaze distracted by his thoughts. He deserved to know more about my past, especially after I had exposed him to my godly persona a few days ago. We had been together for a decade now, which made it difficult to bring up a conversation that I probably should have had with him years ago. I didn't suppose there was much I could do now to scare him away, but I still didn't want to.

I used to be a rather terrifying individual, but now I rather liked looking like the living and going about my days fretting over trivial things like bedspreads and clothes.

"Isa," Raacharg said slowly. "I think we've got company."

"Anyone we know?" I asked.

"Luien Baras," he said like he was thinking over the name as he said it.

My eye twitched as soon as I heard that name. Why in the hell was he here? I didn't think that those fakes left their ivory city very often, and starting trouble in Karakura town was just asking for that demon child to throw a temper tantrum.

Before I had a chance to even start thinking about a plan of action, a small explosion went off to my right that sent heat scorching across my face. I didn't let the suddenness of the attack slow my reactions as I turned, my eyes searching the area to find the flame haired Numeros standing a good twenty yards away with flames licking across his hands and arms.

He looked smug as he lobbed several balls of fire high into the air. I watched them for a moment, predicting there trajectory as I pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath underneath my jacket. I turned my gaze back down to the Numeros just in time to see him actually throw a ball at us and I reacted, grabbing Raacharg by his scruff so I could pull him behind me.

I flexed power into my zanpakuto and turned it into a spear before I shifted my grip and used it like a baseball bat to knock away the flames. The main body of fire splashed to the ground like I had popped a water balloon, leaving my zanpakuto still on fire with its residue. I frowned, but ignored the flames as I turned my attention to the sky as the balls he had lobbed first began to rain down.

"Don't move," I said to Raacharg as I shifted around him, preparing myself to work around his form.

"Don't bother," he growled just before his spiritual pressure spiked and I felt him draw on the piece of my power that resided within him. The oddest sensation passed through my body and I shuddered. I hadn't felt anything like that in ages, not since Gantenbaine had... A grin spread across my face and I batted away another ball of fire.

Raacharg had changed in the few seconds I had been distracted. He was still in a medium sized doggy body, but he was no longer just any Adjuchas. His tail had kinked and become shaped almost like a scythe with the end flattened and shaped into a crescent. His normally brown fur had taken on an orange tint, leading down to hot orange paws that were basked in flames that seemed to spin at his heels like saw blades. His mask appeared to be unchanged, but more flames licked out from between his sharp canine teeth.

"You cheeky little shit. You've been keeping secrets from me" I mused aloud. All on his own he had done what had taken me almost four decades to do. He's used my power inside him like Arrancar used a zanpakuto and created a way to store his true form. I hadn't coached him into doing it, he'd just done it!

"Of course," came his response, his voice was deeper and rumbling compared to his normal tone. "If you knew I had grown in power, your snoopy ass would never leave me alone."

He was right about that. He had taken the first step towards becoming an extremely powerful Vasto Lorde. When he had dug me up all those years ago I hadn't seen his potential, but now there was no question. Given time, I could turn him into an Arrancar. One with morals, someone I could actually trust that would be just like me and understand how we were meant to truly function.

Clearly, unlike Grimmjow. I couldn't trust his ass, especially when his Fraccion was here trying to turn us into Hollow jerky.

I watched almost in awe as Raacharg's flaming form darted forward, his feet finding purchase on the reishi in the air as he caught one of Luien's fireballs in his mouth and crushed it. Red and orange flames exploded from between his teeth, but he just swallow it down like it was a shot of liquor before he continued his trek through the sky, catching and eating the fire as it rained down. I think the living's folklore would have named him a Hellhound, a beast that fought alongside supernatural creatures like myself.

Oh…

That's why he had been keeping it a secret from me. I had just been lecturing him about how I got people killed, and it wasn't the first time I had given him that speal. I had probably been making him feel unwanted and too weak to be anything more than he was.

I was an idiot.

Something slapped against my back, startling me just as flames engulfed my jacket. I had gotten distracted in the middle of a fight with a Numeros. Fanfuckingtastic.

I tore the jacket off and tossed it away before I slapped at the flames that still lingered on my jean pants from whatever liquid it was that allowed it to still burn. This guy was annoying. Like, really annoying.

"Why is it that whenever I am around you fakes, my clothes get ruined?" I asked in a clearly pissed off tone as I put out the last bit of fire and turned on the Numeros. "In the last week I went through three outfits. Three! It's ridiculous!"

"You aren't worthy of even being called a Privaron Espada," he shot back as he tossed another ball of flames at me. I batted it down, but the splatter caught me in several spots and I had to slap at them to keep it from burning through my jeans.

"You are just a babe," I snapped as I turned on him, glaring. "Let me guess, you weren't even a Vasto Lorde when Aizen made you an Arrancar with his toy. You were just some run of the mill Adjuchas that showed a bit of potential."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he growled. Flames spread down his body and ran across the ground beneath him to roast the grass under his feet.

"I don't? Are you so sure?" I may have asked a question, but I made certain that my skepticism showed in my tone.

"You're just a piece of trash that needs to be taken out," he growled, his anger growing.

I rolled my eyes and twirled my zanpakuto in my hand. "Did my defeating your big bad boss piss you off? Tell me, did he send you or are you actually strong enough to disobey his orders?"

His face scrunched and I saw the confusion at my statement as well as the rage it had brought forth. "You aren't worthy of his attention."

He was functioning on his own.

Great.

Was he really strong enough to resist the command? Raacharg couldn't disobey me when I gave an order. I would have been surprised, but I hadn't actually experienced Grimmjow's level of power. Maybe he was weaker than I thought? He smoked me before I released my resurreccion, so I didn't think so, but I hadn't actually experienced his true form to know what his level of power was. He wasn't like me, a 10 as Aizen liked to number us. He was a 6, but he had to have more power than I had seen.

Raacharg came up to my side and I glanced down at him from the corner of my eye. His teeth were grinding together making an awful sound as flames dripped from his bone jowls. It was kinda gross, but also amusing.

"I'll give you one chance Luien," I said as I caught my zanpakuto in my hand with the blade pointed at the ground. "I defeated Grimmjow, and I will defeat you too. Leave now, cause us no further grief and I won't kill you."

Flames sparked higher around him, rising like his anger was physically manifesting in a fiery aura. "I'm going to kill you before you can trap me inside that darkness. You've got some annoying tricks, but otherwise you're weak and undeserving."

I rolled my eyes and took my zanpakuto in both hands. If this dweeb wanted to die, so be it.

"Pacify, Amechania!" I called out as I slammed my zanpakuto into the ground. Its blade sank into the soil better than it had in the stone of Las Noches and my armor appeared on my body in a flash of white.

I frowned down at my clothes as I contemplated all the ways I had dressed wrong today. Apparently, dressing like one of the living had been a bad idea. My pants had been a nice boot cut, but unlike the leather I had worn the last time I had used my resurreccion, my jeans had been a looser fit and my greaves had shredded the material clear up to my lower thigh when they had formed. My tank top had thankfully been tight enough to stay on underneath my girdle and the rest of the armor that covered my chest and shoulder. I had pulled my hair back into a loose braid this morning, but when my mantel formed and the feathers ran through my hair and over my ears, it had pulled my hair free to fall behind my shoulders. The one thing that was still out of the norm was the missing vertebrae that were still embedded in the walls of our home.

It really couldn't be helped now, but I needed to stop ruining my clothes and losing hair ties. Then again, raiding some neglected closets and storage units did sound like good stress relief after I took care of this mess.

"Isa!" Raacharg half shouted, dragging my attention up as he jumped in front of me and crushed a ball of fire between his teeth. I blinked at him for a second before my gaze focused on several more incoming balls of fire. Great, just great.

I withdrew my zanpakuto from the ground and moved forward, turning my back to the Numeros. I called on my heirro, an ability I often refrained from using. Surprisingly, it was far less taxing for me to heal some injuries than to use my heirro. I chose to use it now so I could use my body as a shield, letting the fire hit my back and slide down my body without actually damaging anything.

"You should go hide, Raacharg."

"I can help, Isa. I won't get in your way," he argued back as he glanced around me toward Luien.

"You can't help in my Negative Space," I corrected him. The disappointment in his eyes was clear, so I gave him a gentle smile. The intent of that smile was probably ruined by the fire that had coated my back side, but I didn't let it bother me as I said, "I'm not sending you back to Hueco Mundo, just go hide until I'm done with this guy, and avoid Kazui when he comes. Knowing him, he's already felt us and is on his way."

His ears perked up with my words and he nodded eagerly. He turned and started running, his body losing all those wicked flames and his tail winking back to normal. He stopped for only a moment to murmur a barely audible thank you before he darted around the side of a building.

I smiled to myself for a moment until another ball of fire connected with my back making a wet slapping sound. To Luien it had probably looked like he was winning with my one side all sorts of engulfed in flames. He was so wrong.

I turned back towards him and batted away another ball of fire before it could hit me. Thanks to my hierro I was completely unaffected by Luien's barrage. I could feel the heat of it on my skin, but it didn't hurt. All it did was make me sweat profusely, which was gross. I debated for a moment if I should stop, drop and roll to put myself out before I stopped my hierro, but one glance at the river beside us and I knew what to do.

Just as I started to move towards the river I noticed his shots coming from a shifting direction. He had moved to try and intercept me while keeping his distance to avoid when I called my Negative Space. Smart, but not smart enough. Using sonido I darted into the water, letting my momentum carry me several feet under the surface.

I opened my eyes under the water which was highly uncomfortable, and glanced up at the surface. I could feel that the flames weren't on my body any more, but rather on the surface of the water as whatever fuel they had used to burn slicked off of me to float. It had to be an oil of some sort that he was using to keep it burning. Interesting.

I frowned a bit, but kicked against the slow current of the river to get to another spot of water that wouldn't be covered in flaming liquid. Luien must have had the same thought because the fire seemed to spread across the surface as I moved, coating as far as I could see in distorted orange and red. I frowned as my body began to protest for air. Hollows didn't actually need to breathe, but it sure was painful when we couldn't.

I ran several fingers down my zanpakuto's blade, igniting the spark inside of me that was needed for my next big trick. With my hand bleeding, I shortened my zanpakuto into a dagger and caught it between my teeth, holding it so my hands could work freely. I slapped my hands together and forced power between my palms. Kazui would probably be pretty pissed off with me for doing this, but I was just going to go straight up. I wouldn't hit any buildings… most likely.

"Gran Rey Cero," I murmured into the water as blue light grew in my hands. I pulled the light into two orbs that were connected by a string of lightning like energy before I shot it from my hands, straight up to the surface.

It had probably looked like an explosion had occurred under water to any nearby members of the living, but I didn't let the display stop me from rushing up in the turbulent water and breaking the surface without any flames coating my body. I made sure to keep going until I was well into the sky before I stopped and called power to my feet so I could remain standing in the air.

I took my zanpakuto in hand as I glanced around and found Luien standing by the shore, eyes wide and almost frantically searching as he backed away from water that was rushing onto the shore. In the sky above him, I knew he wouldn't see me as I extended my zanpakuto. It was almost too perfect.

I angled myself down and shot at him. He didn't see me until my zanpakuto's blade sank into his shoulder and I took him to the ground with the force of impact. As I landed above him, I let one foot rest on the ground while the other connected with his chest like Captain Morgan. I heard the air woosh from his lungs as his body was forced to absorb my impact and I grinned. Using one hand I pulled my hand back and flicked my zanpakuto with my hand guard's armor, making the metal ring.

"No!" he shouted as his hand raised and flames began to spew from his palm.

"Depress," I cooed as I met his enraged orange eyes. The flames he had been manifesting winked out as darkness engulfed us. I didn't wait for the power to completely escape me as I wrenched my zanpakuto, turning it in his chest and making him cry out in agony. He tried to take hold of my zanpakuto to stop me from turning it, but I kicked at his hand to force him to release it.

"You are nothing compared to a god," I purred as I put more weight into my zanpakuto and felt the blade grind against the back of his rib cage. I didn't normally enjoy being cruel, but I had been wanting to do this to one of the fakes for years. It was about damn time I got to have some fun.

"You're not a god, you're a damn harpy," he spat out as his hand went scrabbling for something. I ignored it as I leaned even harder into him and felt my blade finally break through the bones it had been scraping against. His body spasmed with the pain and I missed the motion his hand made until his zanpakuto was grinding against the greave that protected me from my knee down. He had intended to stab me through my calf.

How amusing.

I pulled my zanpakuto from his chest, and used the butt of it to smack his hand so hard that his sword shaped zanpakuto flew from his grip to land several feet away. I took a moment to stab into his sword arm, cutting through tendons and muscle to make it a useless limb before I stabbed my own zanpakuto into the grass that I knew was underfoot. In one almost giddy movement I stooped down and wrapped my left hand around the back of his neck, securing my grip by digging my nails into either side of his spine. With a little more effort than I had intended to use, I lifted him from the ground by his neck and pulled him close. I left him on his knees so I didn't have to try and manage the entire weight of his body as I pulled him against my front and held him to me by his neck. It put the top of his head at the level of my nose, which was perfect for what I was about to do.

I moved quickly, securing his head in place as my other arm wrapped around behind his head so I could hold him close like a lover, completely controlling his head. I took hold of the mask that covered him from his right cheek up to his hairline and dug my nails into his skin, securing my grip around the whiteness of it. His hands pushed almost frantically at my girdle, but with his wounds only one of his arms was functioning properly. It made controlling him easy, and rather amusing.

"You've fucked with the wrong person, Luien," I said softly. Like this, his face was only inches away and his eyes at the perfect angle for me to look down at him. "You aren't strong enough to even think about hurting me."

"You shouldn't even be alive still," he growled in mock threat.

"I am very old, Luien. It makes me very, very hard to kill," I said as I dug my nails under his mask just a little more. "You don't deserve to be a god. Your Fake Espada master is at least strong enough to justify his status. You, however, are not."

His expression shifted and I wasn't sure if it was my grip on his mask or my words that had done it. Maybe both. But, it was exactly what I wanted to see in his eyes. Fear. I wanted him to be scared of me as I slowly tore that stupid mask from his stupid face.

"Tell me, Luien," I purred as I pulled on his mask just a little more. "Do you know what happens to an Arrancar when the rest of their mask is removed?"

His eyes hardened and he didn't answer me.

"Then no, you don't know." Was I enjoying this too much? Probably. "We retain a bit of our mask when we become Arrancar. It shows what we used to be, a bit of our past and the flavor of our power. All that precious spirit energy you worked so hard to obtain is released back into the world and you die as an empty, powerless husk. There is no moving on to your next stage in life, no bliss of passing on to the Soul Society. You just die. Pathetic, weak, useless-"

A hand abruptly clasped over my own where I held Luien's mask, startling me so badly that I went completely rigid. I was so suddenly aware of the body that loomed just behind me that my heart lurched into overdrive and adrenaline flushed through my body. I didn't let it show on my face that I had been startled as I slowly turned my head. I felt the feathers in my hair brushing against fabric before the feathers that extended from my ears hit that same fabric and the firm resistance of the body that was far too close to mine.

I had to suppress a shiver as I realized who it had to be before I even saw their face. Kazui wouldn't have gotten this close to me without his zanpakuto pressed to skin. His father probably would have shouted at me. Those half-breeds would have probably done the same. The only person that would risk getting so close to me…

"Let him go, Isa," Grimmjow murmured just as his bone jaw came into my view.

"You gave me your word that you nor your people would come after in violent action," I said, reminding him of his promise.

"You're right, I did," he said as his teal gaze shifted down so he could look at me from the corner of his eye. The angle of his jaw and face made it look like on viscous eye of a predator was looking at me. Strangely though, I didn't feel like he was trying to be menacing. It felt more… I didn't even know how to describe it. It was like he was just waiting for my reaction.

"And you expect me to let him live, why?" I asked in a voice that was far calmer than my still pounding heart.

"He disobeyed my order, and because of that he broke my word to you." His hand shifted and his fingers slipped between mine, securing his grip over my hand and effectively stopping me from pulling any more at Luien's mask. He turned and his mouth came so close to my ear that I could clearly hear him as he murmured, "I don't blame you for wanting to kill him, but I'd much prefer to punish him myself."

My eyes narrowed and I turned my head so I was looking back down at Luien. Grimmjow's hand was quite a bit bigger than mine, making me realize that I was completely compromised. It was just his hand that was actually touching me, but his body was so close to mine that he could easily stop me from doing anything. I could only see where one of his hands were, so for all I knew his other was waiting to grab me, or even worse, resting on his zanpakuto. My hands were completely consumed with holding Luien in place and my zanpakuto was well out of arm's reach. I was as good as trapped between the two of them, and I had absolutely no leverage.

Good job, Isa. Good fucking job.

"If he or any of your cronies ever raises a hand against me, I won't play with them like I am now. I will just kill them," I said softly.

"I would expect nothing less," he replied in a similar tone. His hand gently pulled at mine and I resisted him for a moment. Unfortunately, in my Negative Space I had no extra power to really combat his strength and size. I wouldn't be able to actually stop him from forcing me to do what he wanted like this. Knowing that and hating it, I sucked in a deep breath and completely released Luien, allowing him fall from my grip to the floor.

I stood there frozen, like I couldn't believe I had actually let him get his way. I didn't even realize that Grimmjow's hand was still holding mine until I felt him move through his clothes brushing my feathers. I startled and tried to hide it as I stepped away, putting as much space as I could between Grimmjow and I before making my way to my zanpakuto. I ripped it from the ground and kicked the pole with my armored toe, making the metal ring.

"Invigorate," I growled. As soon as I had enough power from the returning darkness I pushed my zanpakuto into turning back into a dagger before I went to sheath it. I quickly discovered that my leather sheath had probably burnt off during Luien's initial assault and let out a pissed off huff. I noticed then that the only things to survive the fight had been my armor and thankfully the important parts of my jeans. That was ridiculous.

"You made quite the mess."

I stopped mid step where I had just started walking up the hill and glanced over to see Kazui standing a few feet away, looking as Human as ever in jeans and a screen tee. I rested my zanpakuto on my shoulder, letting the metal ring off my shoulder pauldron. "Shit happens."

"Did he come after you, or the other way around?" He asked as his brown eyes shifted to glance at me for a moment before they slid back to watching the two fakes I was leaving behind.

"He came after me," I answered smoothly.

"That's what Grimmjow said," he replied as his posture relaxed. "I was inclined to believe it was the other way around, but I'm glad I was wrong."

I watched him for a moment, gauging if he was being sincere or not before I started back up the hill. I had honestly thought that conversation was going to go badly for me. Guess not.

I didn't let myself look back at the two fakes and the demon child as I stomped up the grassy hill and reached the concrete walkway above. My senses were normally pretty horrible, but with my resurreccion still running I could clearly feel Raacharg waiting for me just a bit down the alleyway. I made my way towards him, but didn't stop when I came around the corner he was behind. Instead I passed him, motioning with my hand for him to follow me.

"I refuse to let that ruin our night," I said as I gestured vaguely behind me. "I am going to find new clothes, and we are going to continue what we were doing."

"Isa, I think you need hear something first," Raacharg said in an almost timid tone.

I stopped, my foot hitting the ground harder than I intended as I pivoted to look back at him. He didn't back up from me like I thought he would though, and instead he came up closer and sat. Somehow that gesture demanded my attention and I let my shoulders ease, forcing myself to open up to whatever he had to say.

"Grimmjow spoke to me before he went into your Negative Space," he started.

I shifted my stance and cocked a hip out so I could rest a hand on it. "What'd he want?"

"He hadn't seen your Negative Space when he found me, but he appeared almost relieved to find me alone. That was when he realized you had Luien in the darkness and Kazui showed up," he said slowly. "He... wants to talk once he's done dealing with Luien."

"Grimmjow wants to talk. Really?" I asked with a rough sigh.

"I know you're probably pretty pissed still, but I think you should hear him out."

"Why on Earth should I listen to someone who can't even keep his word?" I asked in an almost defiant tone.

"I don't think his Fracciones are bound to him like I am to you." He turned his head at the same time that I felt conflicting spiritual pressures rise. I ignored it, knowing who it was and what was happening, but he took a moment's pause before he turned back to meet my eyes. "I don't think the ways of the past have been taught to the Arrancar that Aizen created. He seemed to believe he couldn't completely control his people, when I know that you have absolute power over me if you choose to."

I blinked at him, a blank expression on my face. Unbelievable… Were his Fracciones really running around doing whatever the hell they wanted? With power came responsibility, and with responsibility came rules. Aizen had ruled purely by fear, but I had always believed even those fakes had ruled with their bonds to their people. Gantenbainne had been my Fraccion before he became an Arrancar, while the others had hailed from other descendants of the God Maker. They had all known our ways. They had all been through the same trials, learning the same lessons I had even after the God Maker's death. How the hell these fakes had gone without being taught the ways of our people… Fuck me.

I blinked a few more times before I actually came up with words to respond with. "Seriously?"

Okay, it was one word.

"Yes," he answered. "I feel like you when I exert any sort of spiritual pressure. Luien doesn't feel anything like Grimmjow. Because of this, I don't think they are actually bonded."

I slapped my hand on my forehead and ran it down my face in a frustrated gesture. "No wonder. Why the hell would he-"

 _'I am the King. My words is law.'_

Oh my god. He must have the biggest ego I have ever seen. He honestly thought he could control them just because of who he was. No, what he was. Jesus…

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "If anything, I can lecture him about how much of a naive child he is."

Raacharg's tail wagged and he eagerly nodded his head. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why do you seem so happy?" I asked.

His tail didn't stop wagging, but he stood and started down the alley in the direction that lead towards several stores. "Oh, no reason."

I eyed his furry butt for a moment before I moved to follow him. His reaction to Grimmjow was rather disturbing. Did he like him? I was completely baffled by that concept, but I didn't ask. Raacharg probably knew something that I didn't. He always did. He was a lot more keen to the details that I often overlooked. When he had called himself my Jiminy Cricket, he had been completely right. Silly animated movies or not, he was my conscience.

It took me maybe five minutes to sneak into the back of a store to raid their extra stock. I almost felt bad because I was taking items that would actually be noticed, but my own urge to get clothes quickly so I could drop my resurreccion was far more prominent. If I was going to be heading back to Hueco Mundo I would have just snatched up a tank top and shorts and called it good, but dealing with Grimmjow required a jacket so I could ensure my number stayed hidden. Unfortunately, my own Espada worthy ego wouldn't allow me to blatantly show it. It was… embarrassing.

I ended up in a fresh pair of jeans that were damn near skin tight, but I supplemented the look with a belt that could hold my zanpakuto and ankle high boots that would hopefully not get destroyed if I had to call on Amechania again. They were kinda cute with their straps and buckles. On top I had grabbed a thin screen tee that actually covered the back of my shoulders. The light wash jean jacket was like a security blanket to make sure my number stayed covered. Then again, if I got roasted again the jacket wouldn't stand a chance.

I let out a sigh as I walked out the back door and adjusted how my zanpakuto rested under my belt. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't have a real sheath. My zanpakuto was never intended to be handled as it was. Ever since I had turned it into a dagger, I had been making my own sheaths to hold it. I actually took the time to learn how to tool leather a thousand years ago just so I could make sheaths.

After a hundred years or so, always holding your zanpakuto got old. And I'd lose it places sometimes...

Unfortunately, my spare sheaths were in Hueco Mundo and I was here, so the belt would have to do.

"Let's go find some place to hide," I said to Raacharg as I started down the back alleyway and headed for the shopping area that was populated by the living.

"Hiding where no man would dare start a fight?" he asked as he trotted at my side.

"Exactly," I confirmed as we breached the shadowed alley. As soon as I emerged into the light of the overhead lamps I damn near ran into a woman who had abruptly stopped in front of me. Her vibrant orange hair struck me like a sharp warning as I danced around her, doing my best to avoid touching her. Large brown eyes followed me as I moved, and I unintentionally met her curious gaze. Clearly, she could see me.

"You're not a Plus, are you?" She asked in a gentle voice. Why was she just talking to me out of the blue? Was this how the living normally treated strangers?

"What's that?" I asked with a quirked brow.

She was a slightly older Human, but her age did nothing not ruin her beauty but rather added a seasoning to it. She was gorgeous with orange bangs that framed her face while the rest of its length trailed down to her waist. Blue pins held the long length of her hair back, accenting the orangeness like the contrast only made her more vibrant. Her face was all soft features with the perfect set of pink lips to make her look like the kindest woman I had seen in ages. Her body was voluptious, to say the least. All soft curves with a magically tiny waist and ample breasts.

If I was into girls, I would most certainly find her very attractive. She made me look like I was flat, and I wasn't. I had curves in the right places, but I had a toned body from conditioning myself for combat in my Negative Space rather than her soft and delicious curves.

"A Plus is a wandering soul, but I don't see your spirit chain. Would that make you an Arrancar?" She asked as her head tilted cutely to the side.

"Something like that," I slowly responded. "You don't exactly look as scared as someone should be when facing an Arrancar."

"My son told me about you," she said, flashing me a genuinely kind smile.

Oh… shitballs.

Super shitballs.

This was demon boy's mother? I should have put two and two together, grabbed Raacharg and opened my garganta to slipped away as soon as I saw her. This was Kazui's mom, and if he caught me with her, anywhere near her, he'd probably try to take my head. That encounter at the river hadnt just been a fluke. There were Kurosaki's everywhere and I wasn't running. Why wasn't I running?

"I didn't know Kazui would even bother mentioning someone like me," I said casually as I nonchalantly shifted to block Raacharg's form with my own.

"You're not one of the Espada, so you're kind of a mystery to us," she said lightly.

Geez, what was I doing talking with her like this? Being an idiot, that's what. I needed to get away from her before her stab happy son decided to appear.

"No, I'm not part of their motley crew." Damn it, Isa. Stop talking and go… Why wasn't I going?

"Oh, I'm glad I could meet you then," she said as her smile managed to grow somehow and she offered me her hand. "I'm Orihime Kurosaki."

This woman was damned infectious. For some reason I couldn't explain, I wanted to smile. Like, a real smile. What the fuck? Only Raacharg got those kind of smiles.

I watched her hand for a second before I did what was probably the polite thing and took it. "Isa Vaccio."

"Orihime, we need to get going," the girl said as she came over to us. Or rather, to Orihime. She didn't even acknowledge my presence, making me guess that she was wasn't gifted like woman who's hand I was still shaking. The girl, a blonde and small framed girl who looked like she was younger, glanced down at Orihime's outstretched hand and made a small 'o' with her mouth. "Are you talking to someone?"

"Isa, she's one of the Numeros," she said cheerily as she released my hand and turned to her companion. Normally that accusation would have pissed me off, but I didn't have the heart to correct her even if her friend wouldn't hear me. What was wrong with me?

"Oh, hi Isa. I'm Yuzu," the blonde said lightly as she looked at the space just off to my left. Yep, she was completely insensitive to reishi.

"Hi," I said for some strange reason as I waved awkwardly at her. Were normal Humans supposed to know about us? I didn't think so, but then again I hadn't hunted the living in ages.

"I'm sorry to rush, but we need to get going," she said as she bowed. I stepped back with my brow quirked as I watched her stand straight. She took Orihime's hand and started dragging her away. "We're gonna be late for the movie!"

"How much time do we have?" Orihime asked.

"Ten minutes!" Yuzu said urgently as they moved quickly down the sidewalk. "Ichigo, Kazui and Karin should already be there!"

I watched their backs as they moved far enough away for their voices to be lost in the chatter of the crowds, wondering how in the hell I had managed to run into her. I had made quiet the comotion fighting Luien. How it hadn't resulted in a conflict with Kazui was beyond me. Clearly he and Grimmjow had spoken, but what had made him decide to leave me alone was a mystery.

"You alright?" Raacharg asked as his shoulder bumped against my thigh.

"Yeah," I said slowly as I shook my head and glanced down at him. "I just don't understand what's happening right now."

"Me neither, but this does present a useful opportunity," he said lightly.

"What?" I asked, clearly not getting where he was going with his words.

"Let's go to the movies."

Oh. He was brilliant.


	6. Chapter 6 - Show Time

**Note from the Author:** If you've read the last chapter, you know they are going to see a movie. You'll see which one, and I can promise that I haven't even seen it yet so there's no spoilers. I just like the trailers and music, and thought it would make a great distraction for our main character.

 **Negative Space**

 **Show Time**

The movie theater was awfully crowded when I walked through the main door. I didn't really have a sense for the calendar that the living used, but if I had to guess it was a day of rest tomorrow. Normally the living weren't out in such force, and it made walking around without running into people difficult. Raacharg was having an even harder time avoiding people, causing some unfortunate individuals to trip over what appeared to be nothing when they bumped him. We may have been made of reishi, but in concentrated masses like us we were just as solid as they were.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked Raacharg as I danced around the crowds that couldn't see us toward the counter that was between us and the snacks. I sure did like the food that the living made, even if eating it wasn't beneficial to me in any way, shape or form.

"One that's empty, just to avoid anyone that can see or hear us," Raacharg said as his gaze flicked around.

"Makes sense," I agreed as we finally got to the counter and found a register that wasn't occupied by an employee. I turned to glance around then down to Raacharg. "Can you go find a theater while I acquire some snacks?"

"Sure thing," he answered he started to turn away, but stopped and glanced back at me. "Do you have a preference?"

I pursed my lips for a moment then shrugged. "He's destruction, so let's avoid anything violent. I don't know how volatile he can be, but provoking him with explosions and death is not in our best interest."

"You got it," he said with a nod before he slipped through a group of the living and disappeared from sight.

Nodding more to myself than his already missing form, I volleyed over the counter and landed on the other side. Once I was sure I hadn't drawn the attention of some member of the living, I dipped through a walkway that led into a small kitchen the living used to prepare burgers and other dinner-like items and stopped once I knew someone wouldn't accidentally run into me. Closing my eyes, I sought out the spiritual pressures of the truly dangerous people that I knew were in the building. I wanted to know where they were, just so I knew what direction not to run in if a fight broke out.

Raacharg's idea to stay close to them was brilliant, but of course risky. We were in such a densely populated area that I didn't think they would start something, but I wasn't always the smartest when it came to things like this. I learned best from experience, including my failures.

Finally expanding my senses enough I set a mental map in my head of the theater. The demon child and his family weren't far away, most likely in one of the main theaters to see whatever was newly playing. Raacharg had gone down the other side of the theater from them, a smart move I was sure. We would be close enough to them to ensure that no one would start something -if they were smart, but far enough away to not be intrusive.

Tickling the edge of my senses was Grimmjow and his glaring spiritual pressure. Whatever he was doing to Luien sure was taking longer than it should have. Raacharg was right about them. They weren't bonded, not even a little. I had raised only a few hollows to the level of Arrancar, but every one of them had requested release to become their own master. I wasn't fond of forcing someone to stay bonded to me when I couldn't do much for them in return, so I had let them go. Raacharg hadn't learned about this possibility yet, but if that was the case then it would make sense as to why they didn't feel the same. However, Grimmjow was calling these people his Fracciones. They should have been bonded to him with a designation like that, or like with Gantenbainne they would have become just another Arrancar.

Letting out a huff I shut down my senses and turned to the food around me. It all smelt so good, but I only had two hands and would have to dance around the living, some of whom would clearly see food floating around without anyone holding it.

I smiled to myself at the thought of my impending task and set myself to it.

It only took me a few minutes to gather up all sorts of lovely goodies for Raacharg and I to share. Apparently they had trays that allowed people to carry multiple items and I took full advantage of them, grabbing nachos, popcorn, candy and two drinks. To avoid the living seeing me wandering around as a floating tray of food I used my sonido to move over the crowd, stepping on the reishi in the air all the way to the theater that Raacharg had decided on.

I found his furry butt perched in the middle of a mostly empty theater, his gaze fixed on the big screen at the front of the room. His tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth, making his doggy muzzle look like he was smiling. The look of him made me shake my head as I suppressed a laugh and moved up the steps to join him.

Getting settled with a seat between us, I placed one of the cups filled with some clear fizzy drink in the holder beside him while the other went beside me. Thankfully the seats weren't those dumb flipping ones, allowing me to place the tray of snacks between us. I leaned back, testing the springy recliner before I kicked my feet up onto the back of the seat in front of me.

"You made sure they aren't sensitive to us, right?" I asked as I wiggled into my seat, searching for the most comfortable position.

When he didn't reply right away I glanced over to him. His eyes were fixed on the cup at his side, telling me he wanted something. I watched him, hiding my amusement as he glanced up at me, then back down to the cup. I made him do it a few more times, enjoying the pathetic and damn near begging look he was giving me.

"Isa," he finally whined. I laughed out loud at the sound before I grabbed the straws I had hidden in the tray and slid one into the top of his drink. His face lit up with glee before he closed his mouth over the straw and took a big gulp. Some of it dripped from his jowls because he was unable to completely seal his mouth shut, but it only made me laugh more. He would be trying to clean his fur for a week if he spilt too much.

Once he was satisfied he sat up, a happy pant coming from him. "Of course they can't see us."

"Good," I said, my voice light with laughter. "So long as my spiritual pressure is not too loud, no one should bother us."

"You're not worried about Kazui or his family?"

"Not really," I said with a casual shrug as I eased my spiritual pressure up just a notch. Okay, half a notch. I just needed to be loud enough to let Grimmjow know where I was and nothing more. "He didn't try to kill me at the river, so I don't think we have to worry about them today so long as we don't start any more fights."

I still didn't quite understand why Kazui had let me walk away without some sort of warning. I had used a gran rey cero in the middle of his town. It was almost a damn miracle that I hadn't killed anyone, let alone taken down several buildings. I hated to think that Grimmjow might have said something to him when he had taken the liberty to explain my 'altercation' with Luien.

"That makes sense," he said more to himself than me.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the big screen, watching the preview for another movie as explosions shook the seat. Well, the sound of them anyway. I had never quite gotten used to seeing a movie in this format. I often found that I would get sucked in, lost in the dream that was so big it took up my entire field of vision. The first time we had ventured into one of these showings I had actually called on my true form, thinking that the violence was real and I was going to have to defend myself. At some point in time, Raacharg would make sure to remind me of that time.

There were so very few things that he could use to pick on me, so he made sure to remind me of the ones that he could.

"Do you want me to step away when he shows?" Raacharg asked, talking over some woman on screen.

I thought about his question for a moment, then nodded. "Your ears are better than mine, and probably his as well. Just give him the illusion of privacy so he feels free to talk openly."

"You got it," he said lightly.

Silence fell between us as we focused on the big screen, watching the scenes that unfolded. Raacharg watched it like he was just any member of the living, finding amusement in their words and sitting calmly. For as old as I was, anyone would have thought I would have been completely desensitized to this sort of non-sense. Unfortunately, the opposite was true.

Before Raacharg, I had been a damn near heartless being. The feelings I had were mostly born from anger, lust that was driven by the very human body I possessed, and the hubris that was derived from the pride of being an Espada. I had felt other things before, but it had been almost a thousand years since other emotions had found a harbour within me. The joy and sense of trust that Raacharg had brought to me were still hard to process sometimes.

I had forced myself to open up for Raacharg, and as a result I was becoming more of a person and less of a god. Laughter easily bubbled up, jokes came smoothly from my mouth without sounding like insults- sometimes, and I was actually able to admit how strong my attachment was to the Adjucha. It often came out sounding possessive rather than caring, but I was still working on that. Love was something I hadn't been able to feel since the God Maker had passed on, and I had no hope of ever retrieving such an emotion. Only he had ever been able to influence me into feeling things that were beyond my capabilities. No matter how hard I tried to not be Amechania, that persona was what I was derived from, it was still a part of me.

My thoughts trailed away from the past as I was sucked into the beginning of the movie. Music greeted my ears and a shudder passed through me as the beat vibrated the seat. My mouth gaped open just a bit, but I didn't bother closing it. With the knowledge that Raacharg would be the only one to see me I let myself be swept away by the magic of the movie, losing myself in the imagery as the thrill and excitement washed through me.

 _'Don't fight it, it's coming for ya, running at ya.'_

"He's here," Raacharg murmured just as flames exploded across the screen and imaginary heat washed over my skin. From the corner of my eye I saw Raacharg drop off the seat and onto the floor. I pulled my eyes away from the screen for a just a second to glance at his retreating form before I turned and my gaze found the man standing at the entrance to the theater.

 _'This is the greatest show!'_

Grimmjow's eyes were glowing ever so faintly in the darkness, and as I met them the heavy thud of the music ushered my heartbeat to become heavier and more intense in my chest. Gods, he had horrible timing.

 _'It's everything you ever want.'_

That predatory gaze of his was all for me, flicking away for only a second to take in the room before he started up the steps, one defined step at a time. Jesus cheeseballs, he was stalking closer and the music wasn't helping to keep myself calm. Those stupid words that the guy on screen was saying so passionately were not helping me think any clearer.

 _'It's everything you ever need.'_

My gaze stayed on him as he moved up the steps until he reached the row of seats that I was in the middle of. My heart was thudding in my chest, making my body grow warm with my thudding pulse. I couldn't seem to do anything to stop myself from getting carried away in the music and it bothered me to no end. Why in the hell had Raacharg picked a movie like this?

 _'And it's here right in front of you. This is where you want to be.'_

Those stupid words repeated as Grimmjow moved toward me, stopping so his body was blocking part of the screen and he was gazing down at me. He was dressed just like he had been during our previous encounters, like he either hadn't changed clothes or it was all his wardrobe contained. I was hoping it was the later. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, white jacket, overly exposed chest and abdomen. He hadn't changed at all. Especially those stupid eyes of his.

Other than turning my head up so I could keep my eyes on him, I didn't move. When he just stood there doing nothing but looking down at me, I decided to prompt him to do something and dropped my spiritual pressure to almost suppress myself. The corner of his mouth started to rise, and I looked away to train my eyes on the screen behind him. Clearly, I had amused him somehow.

A moment passed before he turned. I watched him without turning my head as he took in the big screen and what was playing on it. It gave me a good look at his backside, something I made sure I didn't fixate on, before he moved to sit. He had decided to take the seat that was directly beside me, and I leaned subtly away. The last thing I wanted to do after he had trapped me earlier was touch him, but I tried to not make it so obvious as I leaned away and surrendered the arm rest to him.

His spiritual pressure was dulled, but even still I could feel him like a radiating presence beside me. Feeling him while I was so worked up was not helping me think clearly. I was tense, wound up by the explosions and music that were only now starting to calm on screen.

"I didn't think you'd stay in the world of the living," he commented like we were about to have a pleasant conversation.

Ha, fat chance of that.

"It was either here, my rock or your tower. I chose the one place we hadn't tried to kill each other." I shrugged and crossed my ankles where they still rested on the back of the seat in front of me.

"You would have been safe in Las Noches." He said like it was a fact.

"One of your Fracciones just tried to fry me. What in the hell makes you think that Las Noches is actually a good place for me?" I pointed out, trying not to sound as angry as I was feeling, and failing.

"I would be there. You'd be safe."

There was that ego again. Ugh.

"I don't need protection. I need you to uphold your end of our agreement - something that I thought you would have been perfectly capable of doing - until now."

"If I didn't want to, you couldn't stop me."

My gaze slid slowly to him until I was glaring daggers in his general direction. A grin slowly turned the corner of his mouth. I couldn't tell if he was trying to tell a bad joke or threaten me, but either way I didn't like it.

"You are a child in your arrogance," I said softly.

"From my understanding, everyone is a child when compared to you."

My chest tightened with anger, but I held myself still and decided retaliation was in order.

"You're right, but which one is worse? An ancient's mind packaged inside of a young woman's body, or a babe that looks like man?"

"An ancient, huh?"

I think his words were meant to be teasing, but I didn't smile. "I am well over two thousand years old."

That gave him pause for a moment, but despite the surprise of my words he asked, "why the hell don't you look older?"

"Do you think that we will all end up like old people?" I asked, trying to act like his question would surprise me. "We are Hollows, not Soul Reapers. We will always look like we did when we died. Colors change, so do some of our physical traits, but we all are as we were. We don't age, we just are."

"You actually know what you looked like when you died?" he asked.

"No, but I've seen the trapped souls in the world of the living, watched after them as they turned and allowed them to be claimed as another's Fracciones." I shrugged like it was a casual topic, knowing he wouldn't believe me. "When she became an Arrancar, she was very similar to the Human version of herself. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but in my experience very few things are truly a coincidence. I can only believe that I was similar in appearance upon my death, despite the darkness that I was as a Vasto Lorde."

He was quiet for a moment, and I took that change to try and calm my body once more. The movie had shifted into calmer scenes, and the overwhelming sound was softer, more delicate. It made it easier to calm my heart. Sorta.

"Luien was acting on his own," he said after a moment had passed. His hand lowered to the arm rest and his fingers thrummed on the rim of the cup holder.

"That means nothing to me," I answered as my attention was drawn to his fingers as they rapped against the plastic. Thump, thump, thump, thump... "He is yours, and you gave me your word."

"Something that you haggled to get," he answered. I frowned for a moment, but let it slip away as the scene before us shifted into another.

"If you were abiding by the old way, a promise like that shouldn't have been any trouble to keep," I replied sharply.

"Luien won't go against my orders again," he said confidently. "I made sure that he understood my intentions before I let him slink off back to Hueco Mundo."

"Lemme guess," I said in a sarcastic tone. "You beat the snot out of him and threatened to dismember him if he went against your orders again, or some other ineffective nonsense."

His fingers paused in their strumming and I could almost feel his gaze burning a hole through the side of my face. I didn't acknowledge it. If he didn't like my tone, he could damn well deal with it.

"Tell me, do your people normally obey your orders?"

I was a fan of loaded questions.

"They know the consequences," was his answer. His fingers started up again, striking the plastic in quick succession. The sound of the movie had picked up so I couldn't hear his fingers, but I could feel the tapping through my seat. Annoying...

"There shouldn't need to be consequences," I grumbled more to myself than him. "I know the Privaron Espada were around for some time before they were all killed. Did they not pass on anything to you and your kind?"

"Like what?" He asked, sounding almost disgusted that I had even suggested such a thing.

"Knowledge," I said in exasperation. "Our history, our heritage, the things that made us what we are before Aizen ever brought his toy to Hueco Mundo."

"They were hasbeens. Why would I bother talking to them?"

I frowned. "I'm a hasbeen as well, and here you are trying to recruit me."

He was quiet for a moment, and I turned my gaze back to his fingers as they continued to thrum on the arm rest. That was getting really annoying…

"I was young and arrogant," he finally said. "And most of your kind were pretty pissed with those of us who replaced them."

"And Gantenbainne? Luien said he was still alive. If that's the case why haven't any of you bothered to talk to him?"

"What exactly is it that you're trying to get at?" He snapped.

The sharpness of his words drew my gaze up until I met his. I realized then that I was struggling to get at what I actually wanted to yell at him for. Maybe Raacharg should have stayed at my side. I wasn't good with conversation like this. In the heat of battle I didn't have a chance to think over what I was saying, but here I did. Here, all I wanted to do was to think over my words, to try and force him to understand me. It clearly wasn't helping.

"If you fakes were doing things as they were intended to be done, your people wouldn't be capable of disobeying you unless they were strong enough to earn the right to some sort of free will. I was operating under the assumption that you were at least adhering to the old ways, even if you were made by a Soul Reaper's tool."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

My gaze dropped until I was focusing on his fingers again, but my mental attention went to Raacharg. How could I explain this in a way he would understand? Raacharg would have known how to talk to this meathead.

Coming up with an idea that even he had to understand, I turned in my seat so I could look at him without straining. "What makes your Fracciones yours?"

The look he gave me wasn't exactly friendly. "Why?"

"Just answer the question." I tried to keep myself sounding patient, but it was hard when the mental image of repeatedly smacking his stupid fingers with a rolled up newspaper was playing through my head.

"They were mine before Aizen ever came to Hueco Mundo," he answered after a moment's pause. The unfriendly look on his face darkened as his gaze shifted away.

"You're talking about your first Fracciones, aren't you?" I asked, recalling our conversation from my time in his tower.

"Yes, they were truly mine. These idiots are nothing more than leftovers."

"Even so, you call them your Fraccion. That name alone means something."

"It's only three," he said, like it should matter. "They were their Espada's right hands and at least trustworthy enough to be my Fraccion."

"That's nice, but what actually makes them yours?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Why are you asking such questions?" He asked. He must not have liked where I was going with my questions.

"Raacharg is mine in the way that your Fracciones are supposed to be yours. He is bound to me by more than loyalties. He is bound to me by power. Literally. I'm assuming your senses are better than mine, so you have to feel how we are similar."

"It's actually obvious," he remarked, his tone sounding almost curious.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked, not letting my irritation show in my voice.

"Is there a reason for it?" He countered, his fingers maintaining that steady tapping on the cup holder.

"That's a stupid question," I scoffed. "Of course there's a reason."

Gods, we sounded like bickering children. I let out a sigh and turned my gaze to what I could see of Raacharg on the other side of the theater. Only his head was visible, and even though he appeared to be absorbed in the movie I knew he was listening to every word we said. He knew about the bond, hell, he'd asked me to be his Espada and eagerly accepted me as his master.

"All Arrancar should know how the bond works," I said, a bit out of context and not caring if it made a lot of sense. "The bond is what makes us and allows us to bring others to our level. Its the cure to the lonely existence we are all destined to face, and the true power behind the old gods."

I drew my gaze back to the screen so Grimmjow could see my profile. I watched the scenes before me without actually seeing them as I continued to explain the reason behind our existence.

"The God Maker was the first Arrancar, and through him we were all made. All the old gods, that is. Through a bond, he shared his power with those weaker than himself. He gave us the spark that we needed to ignite the drive and the power that allowed us to remove our masks without dying. He is what I am trying to be for Raacharg, and what I was to Gantenbainne and many before him. This role is what you and the other fakes are missing. A maker to teach you our ways, a teacher, a mother."

"You were the one who made Gantenbainne?" He asked incredulously, steering our conversation in another direction. It was annoying, but I answered him anyway because I was an idiot.

"I gave him the power go become an Arrancar, yes. Him and all the other Privaron Espada you claimed to have known were created this way. Except tank head. He consumed a Soul Reaper so thoroughly that it was enough to push him to a high enough level where he was capable of becoming an Arrancar," I frowned at that thought and quickly corrected myself. "Actually, I personally don't think he ever surpassed the level of a Vasto Lorde, but that is my opinion. He was damned ugly looking."

"He was the Ninth Espada."

"Yeah, meaning he was weak as snot." I couldn't help but scoff. "I wanted to kill him. He wasn't meant to be one of us. We were hauntingly beautiful in our own ways while all he could do was mimic others. It was distasteful. But, the others didn't agree with me so I stayed my blade."

"Why?" He asked.

I started to answer him, but caught myself before my words came out. This frog turd was manipulating the conversation, and I was falling for it! He was clearly better at conversation than I was, but that I hadn't noticed it until now was damned retarded. My eye twitched and out of spite I slapped my hand down over his, effectively stopping his fingers from tapping anymore.

"Because I felt like it," I said to avoid answering him. "You are the one who wanted to talk. Did you say what you came to say? Can you go now?"

I could literally hear the grin in his voice as he said, "no, I haven't."

"Then fucking say it and be on your goddamned way." My voice was a vicious growl, but I refused to look at him to make it more effective.

I saw him move, but I refused to react as his other hand clasped over mine. He didn't try to trap my hand, but he made it clear that whatever he was doing was meant to be some sort of intimidation tactic. Leaning in, he rested most of his weight on the arm rest that separated us, effectively shrinking the space between us down to only a few inches.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked in a low voice. He must have known Raacharg was listening, because his words were so soft that my Adjuchas wouldn't be able to hear him.

I turned my head slowly until I was looking at him from only inches away. "Killing you could have brought the wrath of the other fakes down on Raacharg and I. I wasn't going to put us at risk like that."

"I don't think that's it. Part of it, maybe, but not your main reason why."

"Then what do you think my reason was?" I asked. I meant it to be a conversation stopper, but he didn't hesitate in the slightest.

"You were a god, and you want to be one again."

My eyes widened, a reaction that I couldn't seem to stop. How could he be so wrong? Me, wanting to be a god again. An Espada, again?

Yeah right...

"Not even close," I answered him and waved my free hand as if to dismiss the thought before I turned my attention back to the movie.

"Then why?" He asked insistently.

"Because I felt like it." Yes, it was obvious that I was trying to avoid answering his stupid question. Why wouldn't he just drop it?

"Why?"

"Holy snot balls Batman, would you give it up already?" I snapped as I yanked my hand out from between his and shifted my entire body away from him to lean on the other arm rest. "You sound like a damn four year old."

I just knew he was grinning, but he didn't say anything and I felt his presence pull away. He had probably sat back in his seat, putting the foot or two of distance between us. It was just enough room for me to ease out of my tense position, but I didn't relax. How could I when I was sitting next to the proverbial predator?

Applause erupted from the speakers, drawing my attention back to the movie. Red curtains rose, exposing a woman dressed in white on a large stage. Music wafted through the air as the woman was centered on the screen. A song flowed from her mouth and the sound of those carefully chosen words made my skin rise with goose bumps.

 _''Cause darling without you…'_

Like her words pulled at a string within me, a memory rose so strongly that I was lost in flood of sensations.

I was struggling forward, my hands struggling to maintain a grip on my zanpakuto as I used it to keep me on my feet. The crystallized ground underfoot was rough and I stumbled several times as I tried to get to him. My hands were bloody; my chest and side a mess of ruined flesh and my leg crippled as I tried to heal and move.

 _'Never enough.'_

I could feel it draining away from my body, the power that was his, that bound us together so tightly. I wanted to tell myself it was just because he was healing, but I knew that wasn't it. I just couldn't admit it to myself.

 _'Never be enough for me.'_

I collapsed beside his fallen form, my zanpakuto clattering as I lost my grip on the metal and it rolled away. I reached out to touch him just as the last spark of his power left me. The last spark of my humanity.

 _'All the stars we steal from the night sky…'_

His skin was still warm, but death had unfocused his eyes. I couldn't even remember what color they had been, but the sight of such a lifeless face would haunt my memories for the rest of eternity.

 _'These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough…'_

I tried to push my power into him, desperate to chase away the death that I knew had consumed him. But I was weak. I couldn't even heal my own wounds let alone his. Even if I had all the power in the world, I couldn't have healed a wound made by a Soul Reaper's blade. Sense had left me though, chased away by the fear of losing him. I couldn't be alone again. He was the one who had made me, the one who had taught me how to be alive, and above all loved me…

 _'For me…'_

Applause erupted and I tore myself from the memory. What was wrong with me? I had stuffed that time so far back into my head that I shouldn't have just thought of it so easily. Why the hell had Raacharg picked this damn movie?

"You alright?"

It took me a moment to realize it was Grimmjow who had spoken and not someone in the movie. It startled me so badly that I turned the turbulent feelings that had risen from my memories on him. I jumped to my feet, causing the seat to slam up with a soft bang that had to have drawn the attention of the living in the theater. I didn't bother worrying about them as I started down the aisle.

I stopped a few seats down and turned to Grimmjow, setting a hardened glare on him.

"I may look like a good idea, being all white and gold and beautiful, but it's only a facade to hide the darkness within. I am loss, I am weakness, I am what makes man and god equal. I steal away anything that makes us more than just walking meat bags. I am not someone you want on your side because I get people killed, and I will get you killed. It would be best for you if you just forgot about me and went back to your shining white tower."

I vanished then, darting down the aisle and out of the emergency exit in a sonido that made a gust of wind bellow after me. I ended up in the back alley of the theater which was exactly what I needed in that moment. The cool air of night washed over me and I stopped. The wind that had been generated by my speed continued past me, pulling my hair over my shoulders and exposing the back of my neck. My hand automatically went to my exposed spine and covered the white bone like I had to hide it from view. I didn't need to hide it, but the warmth of my hand over smoothness was a welcome sensation.

Why was I getting so worked up? I was acting strange and I knew it, but I couldn't explain it. It wasn't like I could blame my strange actions on hormones or something. I was just getting lost in the past when I had gone so long without even thinking about it. Well, so long without having an incident like that. I had a solid twenty years of nothing to do but think about the past, reliving it in my head over and over.

Why was he dredging up my memories when he shouldn't have had anything to do with them? Maybe it was a side effect of the emotions that I had been trying to manifest for Raacharg? Or maybe it was that stupid movie? Or both? No, that had been more of a case of dementia. I knew I was old, but to be caught in a flashback in front of someone was damned embarrassing.

Fuck it.

It wasn't like I had to explain myself to him.

I heard the door to the theater open and my senses went on high alert until I realized it was just Raacharg. I remained where I was, but I subtly slid my hair back into place to hide my spine. I had some ticks that may have seemed strange to him, but he never mentioned it. I knew he had noticed through his early questioning of my jackets and the way he gave me a sideways glance when I did odd things, but once he understood it was just how I was he had stopped asking questions. His easy acceptance of my made it so that around him anything was acceptable. Even slipping into a memory.

"We should go back," I said before he could ask any questions.

"To the theater?" He asked, surprised.

"No, back home," I said with a shake of my head.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned laced through his voice.

"Nothing," I grumbled as I turned and waved and hand at the end of the alley. A Garganta began to open with the motion, consuming the space between the walls in the darkness of the space between worlds. "I just… I just got too carried away."

"Are you alright?" He asked, the sound of his voice closer than it was before.

"Yeah." I turned around to find him a few paces behind me. "I must have not healed right after hotshot earlier lit me on fire. I just need to relax for a bit and let my body settle."

It was a lie, and he knew it. His boney ears dropped for only a moment before they perked back up and turned like satellite dishes to the theater door as it swung open to slam against the outer wall. A few startled shouts from the living inside the theater rang down the alley as Grimmjow emerged, his gaze intent on us.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," he said as the door slammed shut behind him.

I blinked at him, mystified by how he had heard us.

"If you are really as old as you claim, then they just couldn't survive the shit that you lived through," he continued to say. He stalked towards us and I quickly stepped around Raacharg, putting myself between the two. I didn't think I needed to, but I just did it automatically so when he stopped I was the only thing he was looking at. I glared up at him in challenge, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it as he loomed over me. That confident look in his eye was unnerving, and I had to scramble to remember exactly what I had said to him.

"You know nothing of my past," I snarled, baring my teeth a bit in threat.

"I may not be as old as you, but I've lost people too. Blaming yourself for that shit is just fucking stupid."

My hands balled into fists and I struggled to hold myself back as the urge to dive into physical violence hit me. "There is a difference between blame and being the cause. If I fight, those who fight with me die. It's just what Amechania does to those around me. I steal away the power of others, making them helpless and-"

"They were too weak," he said loud enough to interrupt me.

"They were not!" I half shouted back. "They were mine! They were my people and fighting beside me got them killed."

"Is that really what happened?" He asked, his voice rising to the same level as my own. "Or were they just too weak to fight at your side?"

I opened my mouth to argue back, but for just a second my thoughts winked back the one person that hadn't died within my Negative Space. His face was blurry, the eyes something I had imagined rather than being what they had actually looked like, but it was him. He hadn't died as a result of my power. He had died at the hands of the Soul King, and I hadn't been strong enough to keep him alive.

Understanding what he was getting at, I rocked back into a neutral stance and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you aren't strong enough, then I will end up getting you killed too."

"Did you tell that to everyone before you were imprisoned, or just afterwards?"

That made me hesitate. I did remember mentioning what had happened when Aizen had returned from the Soul Society, but I hadn't gone into any real details. Either he was a damned good listener, or he knew more than I thought be did.

"It doesn't matter," I answered dismissively. "It's a fact, no matter if it was before or after that time."

"And what about your Adjuchas? If your statement was true, he would have been dead long ago."

"We work well together, and he knows to get away from me when dangerous situations come up."

I knew what he was getting at, and as silence fell between us he understood that too. He was just implying that with my logic, Raacharg was going to get killed any time now. I was careful with him, but now that he was showing combative potential, it was just a matter of time. One day he would try to save me from some perceived danger, or would want to fight beside me and I would let him. They all did the same thing, but only the very few survived…

"I still want you to be mine, Isa," he said in subtle tone that was so different from the shouting we had just been doing that it made my attention zero in on him. "I won't force you, but I won't leave you alone until you give in."

"It's not going to happen," I said as I dropped my gaze to the ground and started to turn away.

His hand caught my arm, stopping me from going anywhere. I went for my zanpakuto but he was too close and caught my hand at my belt just before I could grasp the hilt. I didn't bother struggling against him, knowing that as we were, I couldn't overpower him. I had already experienced the outcome of trying to fight him without my resurreccion running. For some inexplicable reason I wasn't worried about what he would do to me, but rather whatever else he had to say.

"I'm not going to give up," he cooed as I felt him step closer. "One day you'll give in to my demands. I have all the time in the world to wait for you."

"It won't happen."

"We'll see," I felt his breath move my hair with his words. "If I'm not already there, come find me when you change your mind."

He released me and I turned only to be blasted by wind as he vanished with his sonido. I blinked at the empty alley, my thoughts muddled as I tried to think over what he had said. Freaking jerk…


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprise, Surprise

**Note from the Author:** I couldn't help myself and had to post this chapter early. It's been done for a few days now, but the anticipation of posting it has been whittling away at my resolve to save it for at least two weeks. So, you get it after two days. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Negative Space**

 **Surprise, Surprise**

The moon was going to be especially vibrant tonight. Basking in the rising glow I stretched out across one of the raised portions of my rock, trying my best to absorb the remaining heat from the recently departed sun. I wasn't cold blooded or anything, but the hot rock felt wonderful on my back. Healing wasn't exactly a science and I had been doing it ever since I had enough consciousness to actually think, but sometimes I couldn't completely heal everything away. Stiff muscles were one of my common ailments after healing a truly detrimental injury. Sometimes things just didn't align right.

The stiffness I was feeling wasn't exactly from a wound, but rather the missing sections of my spine. It felt the same as a badly healing wound after a while, even though it was only present in my resurreccion. If Grimmjow and his people left us alone for another week or two, I'd consider returning them to my body just so I could feel good in my own skin again.

Letting out a satisfied sigh as I found a nice and hot spot to press against, I let my arms flop out to my sides. I was in this spot because it got the most sun and was always hottest, but I would have been on top of my rock even if I wasn't stiff. Raacharg had been gone for two days now. It wasn't exactly out of the norm, but what was out of the norm was the fact that I couldn't sense him. That piece of me that I had given him, the piece that made him mine, was something that I could always feel if we were in the same vicinity. It was hard to put a measure of distance on something in Hueco Mundo, but if I had to compare it to something, an area as big as Karakura Town was about a far as my sense for him went.

Raacharg had gone further away than normal. That alone was odd, but to have been gone so long? That was even more concerning. Menos Forest was on the edge of my senses, and that was normally where he ran off to when he went hunting. I trusted him to come back in one piece, but there was that nagging worry eating away at me.

There was always that dipshit Numeros prowling around too. After Grimmjow had dealt whatever punishment out a few days ago, I didn't think the Arrancar would risk going after us for a while. I really hoped he would never come around again, but I think getting his ass kicked had really ticked him off. He'd be back one day, and if it wasn't at Grimmjow's order I'd stake him and hang him up like I was Dracula impaling an enemy.

Okay, I wouldn't really do that. Been there, done that, bathed in the blood of my victims and dismembered them before I ate them. It was only fun the first few times. After that, it was just a pain to clean up.

I let out a rough sigh. This was boring…

"Alright, Raacharg," I said to the empty air. I sat up, my back protesting as I did so. My eyes found the entrance to my staircase and I pondered getting changed before I headed out. Yes, yes, I was going to go find my furry companion. Either he was being an idiot, or he might actually be in some trouble. After the other day, I didn't want to expect those shit-biscuits over in Los Noches, but the possibility was there. Grimmjow's confidence in his ability to control his people did nothing to make me feel better. He was an arrogant ass hat, and it made him blind with hubris.

I stood and glanced down at myself, debating if my attire was really acceptable for the impending search I was going on. I had donned a fresh sheath that held my zanpakuto to my right thigh with the blade pointed down so my hilt was readily accessible at my hip. The sheath was held up by a belt that ran through the loops of the jean shorts I was wearing. Above that I had donned one of my usual tank tops and had tucked the bottom hem into my belt. I always wore tight clothes so they wouldn't get shredded by my armor, but why I liked tank tops when I was so paranoid about my number showing was beyond me. To compensate for it I had slipped on an a light and airy blue blouse that went over my tank top and sheath. To finish it off, I was wearing a pair of shoes that were named after a cat of some sort. Pumba's or whatever. It was a rather sporty look, which meant it would be good for running.

This would be fine for a quick jog to find Raacharg. Hopefully.

I didn't bother preparing myself any further before I took off in a decent paced sonido. I didn't go as fast as I might have wanted to, but that was because it took concentration to keep my senses open. They were horrible to begin with, but searching for Raacharg and the part of me within him was easier than just keeping myself open to feelings. Normally I couldn't really do much else if I was feeling for spiritual pressures. I was a one trick at a time sort of pony.

I moved away from my rock and out into the sandy desert. I had to be at least several miles out before I turned and circled, enacting a sort of search pattern that would allow me to catch every inch of the surface of Hueco Mundo. With the moon risen just enough to not be blinding on the horizon, I ran through the air instead of on the ground, finding the benefit of a birds eye worth the extra energy. If he was on the surface, I'd find him.

I must have gone on running for an hour or two, searching for Raacharg. I had even gone so far as to stop just outside Las Noches to make sure a Numeros hadn't absconded with my furry companion. I had run across any place he could have possibly been, searched the other white rocks that protruded from Hueco Mundo's dunes and even some of the old outposts that we had made in the desert hundreds of years ago. I scared the snot out of some hollows on the surface with my quick appearing and disappearing as I stopped occasionally to spread my senses, but it mattered little as I continued searching.

Raacharg was going to be in so much trouble if he just wandered back to my rock after all this time. I was quickly becoming convinced that he had ran into some trouble and that was why he hadn't come back. I couldn't be sure, but if he really was fine and just being a bum I was going to beat his ass into next Tuesday. He would deserve it for making me worry like this.

I came to a stop at the final section of desert that he could possibly be and let out a frustrated huff. He wasn't here.

I turned my gaze on the entrance to Menos Forest and frowned. That was his normal hunting ground, but this close to it I should have felt him anywhere within its depths. Then again, I hadn't actually been down there in ages. Had it gotten bigger? I had no idea.

I stretched my back and neck before I turned myself and shot into the darkness that was Menos Forest. Nothing down here could actually hurt me, but I still didn't like the place. It was creepy and full of Gillians. Sure, I could order them around if I really wanted to, but if it was all the same I would have just preferred to not deal with them at all.

I shot through Menos Forest as quickly as I could, stopping periodically to glance around and spread my senses. Menos Forest had indeed grown in the several hundred years between my last visit and now. No wonder Raacharg came here to hunt so often.

On one particular stop I felt something odd when I spread my senses. That had been only a few second before a cero shot at me from the darkness. I had reacted quickly, firing off a bala that collided with the oncoming attack before it could hit me. I narrowed my eyes as two more came my way, but this time I dodged them. I had been standing on one of the large roots that came from the crystallized trees, but ended up on the actual floor with my movement. I glanced around as my instincts kicked in and waited for whoever it was to appear. They were moving with sonido, so they had to be an Arrancar of some flavor.

A female figure abruptly appeared in front of me. A cero was in her palm as she thrust her hand forward like she was aiming for my face. I reacted, my hand going up as I called another bala to cancel her cero out before it could do any damage to me. Another cero manifested on the top of my finger and I fired, the beam tiny and potent as it passed through the fabric of her skirt. She dodged back, and I was pretty sure I hadn't hit anything.

"What the fuck do you want?" I demanded as I adjusted the collar of my shirt. This outfit really wasn't meant to fight in. I was going to tear the damn thing and it would be all my fault. I needed to start thinking more about what I wore on the days that I left the house. Running, good to go. Fighting, no-go.

"You're getting in my way, and I need you to disappear," the Numeros said slowly. "The Espada don't need to be wasting their time on a person like you."

"That sounds like a personal problem," I snipped. She must have followed me from Las Noches. I hadn't been suppressing myself, like an idiot.

"It's about to be your problem," she replied just as snarkily.

"I'm just here to find my Fracciones," I said, hating myself for using that sort of word to refer to Raacharg. "I'm in no mood to deal with some wanna be Numeros. Just go about your way, and I'll get back to what I was doing."

"I think you misunderstand me," she growled as claws elongated from her bone covered knuckles. No, claws weren't exactly what they looked like. They were more like saw blades in the aspect of the sharp teeth that protruded from the edges.

"No, I think you misunderstand me. I was an Espada," I said as I reached behind myself and gripped my zanpakuto's hilt. "I will kill you with hardly any effort. You do realize that, right?"

"No, I suppose I don't," she said mockingly. "I was made with the Hogyoku, and as such I am far greater than any of you relics."

"You think so? You really believe that?" I asked with mocking disbelief.

"Of course," she said with a shrug. "You are an antique. It's time that you were permanently retired."

I rolled my eyes. Really? This chicky clearly didn't know what I was capable of. Somehow she knew who I was, which meant word of my existence was spreading. Antique… Arrancar these days didn't appreciate anything.

Well, here was the good ol' college try.

I started to pull my zanpakuto from its sheath, but stopped myself before it was completely out. I really wouldn't need my zanpakuto, would I? This Numeros couldn't possibly be that problematic. If it had been Luien I would have used my resurreccion on him out of spite, but this chick really wasn't worth it.

Before I could really consider my options further she moved and the blades protruding from her knuckles shot at me. I dodged them with little effort, slipping into my sonido. More blades came at me, following my path like she was tracking me with her senses. She probably was, but it didn't matter to me as I sped up and suppressed myself.

Her blades stopped following me like I thought they would and I grinned to myself. Turning my body my feet slammed into the side of one of the trees and I launched off of it at her. She turned as I came at her, and I saw the blade that flew at me just in time to turn my body. It caught my sleeve as it passed me and tore the fabric from my arm. I ignored it, and spun to set myself up for a glorious roundhouse kick.

She dodged me just as I was about to connect with her and two blades slammed into my back, sinking into my body until they hit my ribs. I ignored them as I hit the ground running. My feet slammed into the ground and I sprang up like I had used a springboard to launch into the air. My body arched, using my momentum to soar up and over her as she continued to fire her blades at me. One slammed into the back of my leg while another sank in my upper back and I spun with the force, using it to flip over. My heel connected with the bony armor over her arm and it cracked under the force of my blow along with the limb it had been sheltering.

Her body flew across the area to slam into one of the trees. The blades that had sunk into my body burned like they weren't just metal, but I kept myself from getting distracted as I ran after her. I could heal the damage later. I needed to kill her before this escalated any further and I was forced to release my resurreccion. This little twat wasn't worth that much effort.

My fist slammed into her gut, and the tree behind her gave just a little with the force. Blood spat from her mouth as I landed another punch and followed it with my knee. I pounded into her relentlessly, feeling her bones give under my assault. I was only a dozen or so blows into my onslaught when I hit her jaw and my foot continued through into the tree behind. Wood cracked and splintered and I jumped back, heaving in air in needy gulps as the tree gave, sliding off it's base.

Light streamed in from the crack in the sky that the falling tree had created, and I darted further back as it came down in a rain of broken branches, sand and rocks.

I turned my back on the noisy mess that was falling and let my eyes wander over the now illuminated area. Had I overdone it? Maybe a little, but it was worth it. Even with that stupid Numeros dead I could feel the burn from her blades in my body. She must have coated them with something nasty. Most Numeros loved to brag about how awesome their power was. Clearly I had killed her before she could go on her rant and tell me how her abilities worked.

I wanted to slap myself for being over eager.

I stretched my leg out behind me so I could look at the blade that protruded from the back of my thigh. The movement made my back cry out, but I had to do something about these before I could continue looking for my companion. Blood was flowing easily down my leg, staining my skin red as it trickled clear down to my socks. An anticoagulant maybe? That could be problematic.

My hand wrapped around the serrated blade and I gripped it firmly despite how it bit into my hand. I gave it a good yank and a pained cry escaped my lips before I could stop it. A stream of nonsensical curses followed as I stopped pulling. It was like the blade was gripping my bone. It hurt like a damned hot poker with barbed hooks on the end.

Not that I knew how that would feel, but I could just imagine it better than these damn serrated edges.

I let out a huff and adjusted my stance. This was going to hurt, but it had to be done. One big pull… Fuck me.

I ripped the blade from my body, taking with it the flesh that it had grabbed onto. I screamed, the sound a long, dragging screech that I knew had to be echoing throughout Menos forest. I fell to my knees as I dropped the blade so I could clasp my hand over the gushing wound. I let my reiatsu flood through my body, forcing the healing process to kick in. Normally it was almost instantaneous but now it felt slow, most likely inhibited by whatever had been coating the blade. If it had been her own reiatsu fueling it, I would have easily overpowered it. Unfortunately for me, it must have been something her body naturally made. Fucking cheater. I hated cheaters. This sort of shit was supposed to be tied to their reiatsu.

It took time and way more energy than it should have to heal the wound. The several blades still sticking out from my back weren't helping things any. I couldn't target just one wound to heal, it was like a repair all function, but I couldn't heal the wounds on my back with the blades still there. It just burned worse as I waited for my leg to heal.

When it was finally scabbed over, I shut off the flow of my reiatsu and sagged with the drain my entire body was feeling. I couldn't do that for five more wounds, not here. It would leave me completely defenseless, and that was assuming I could get the blades out of my back. I wouldn't be any good to Raacharg if I couldn't even defend myself.

Cursing quietly to myself I got back on my feet and slipped into my sonido, aiming for the hole I had created in the surface. I missed it on the first try, finding my leg weak and having to compensate with my other on the second try. When I finally made it to the surface my steps faltered on the sand and I rolled down the dune I had emerged on top of. I couldn't seem to stop myself as I rolled and my back lit on fire with the movement. It felt like I had snapped some of the blades in my back, but I didn't have the energy to reach back and check. It just hurt. Like, really hurt.

The sand was still hot despite the onset of darkness, but it did nothing to motivate me to move. I couldn't just lay here all night, but I sure didn't have the energy to run all the way back to my home. Just a few minutes couldn't hurt… right?

No. Knowing me I would pass out for hours instead of minutes if I let myself. I needed to get up. I needed to move and get back home. I could pass out there until I had healed enough to pull these damn blades out. Raacharg was in deep shit if he wasn't back when I got there. It had been two days, but still it was possible. Maybe he just over ate or something.

Who was I trying to kid? He had to be in some sort of trouble. There was just no way he would up and leave like that unless it was against his will.

Urging myself to get up, I pushed off my good leg and darted forward with my sonido. I made it over the next dune before my leg gave out again and I crashed into the one beyond. I repeated this process over and over, heading towards the beacon that was my residual spirit energy embedded in the vertebrae of my resurreccion.

By the time I finally landed on my rock I was exhausted and I had broken the blades that were stuck in my body. My leg was just about as useful as a well cooked pasta noodle when it came to taking my weight, making getting to the staired entrance more of a pathetic crawl than a dignified crawl… if there was a difference.

"Raacharg," I half shouted down the stairs. "Get your furry ass up here."

There was no reply, but that didn't mean he wasn't here. I couldn't go down stairs or I would succumb to the weakness that blood loss had caused me. The moment I had pressed my vertebrae into the walls, my home had become a place of weakness, and right now my reiatsu was probably the only thing keeping me from passing out,

"Raacharg," I called again as I leaned against the wall and let my eyes slide closed. "I need you, Raacharg."

When several minutes had passed my head fell back to rest against the wall and I let out a long sigh. "Raacharg. If I find out you were sleeping here the whole time I swear I will eat you. You better get your ass up here."

Silence continued to greet me and I sat there waiting for him. He had to be down there. He was always there for me. He had to be.

My eyes slid open as a cold gust of air wafted past me and my body shivered. I blinked up at the stars that were just beyond the roof of the stairway, not understanding why I was basked in the soft light of Hueco Mundo's moon. I must have fallen unconscious, but if it had been hours, then Raacharg really wasn't here. I had to find him, but as I started to move I was instantly reminded of the blades that were stuck in my back. My eyes dropped to the stairs at my left and I caught sight of the blood that had ran down several steps, pooling at each horizontal surface until it had grown large enough to slide down to the next. I sure was bleeding a lot.

That wasn't good.

I lifted my arm to reach for one of the blades in my back. My shoulder blade protested and stopped as a searing pain roared through my bones. Damn, those blades were just in the wrong spots.

I tried again, attempting to shift my arm differently, but every time my shoulder blade was stopped by the metal in its way. I tried my other arm, but it was the wrong angle. Most of the blades were stuck in the left side of my back, preventing me from reaching them with my right hand. I was screwed if I didn't find someone to pull these damn things out. Raacharg could have done it, but I was alone.

A rough laugh passed my lips. Go figure that I would have nothing once more. Apparently twenty years of it hadn't been punishment enough. I hoped that Aizen was rotting in hell somewhere. That would have made everything I suffered worth it if he was there, dying over and over again.

I rolled away from the wall I had been leaning against and got to my hands and knees. I needed to get these things out of me, and I couldn't do it alone. The only person I knew that wouldn't want to kill me was that jackass who wanted me to serve him.

I didn't know who the other fake Espada were nor what their temperaments were, but just like Grimmjow they would most likely want something in return. At least with Grimmjow I could offer him the one thing he wanted from me. How could he tell me no? I would give him me, in exchange for helping me get Raacharg back.

It was pathetic that I was willing to go so far as to tie myself to him, but the price that Grimmjow was asking for was acceptable. Raacharg had given me the ability to feel again. He was out there somewhere and he was probably in trouble. I had to go to him, to save him from whatever trouble he had to be in, but I had to be strong enough to do it first. Serving some ass hat for a few years, or even a few hundred years, was acceptable to have my companion back.

"Did you at least kill her?"

My entire body went rigid at the sound of that voice. He wasn't supposed to come here. I wasn't ready to confront him. I hadn't thought through even half of my witty comebacks yet!

"Of course." I threw my head back so I could look up at Grimmjow and met his azure eyes with my own golden glare.

"Good, she was damned annoying," Grimmjow growled as he stood motionlessly watching me from a few feet away. I didn't bother trying to take in more of him as I turned my gaze to my hands. I needed to get up. I couldn't abase myself before him like this.

"Was she one of yours?" I asked, trying to keep him talking as I worked to get to my feet. My leg was still a useless limb, but once I managed to get my foot under me I locked my knee back, forcing it to take my weight.

"Yes and no," he responded. "She wanted to work for me, but wasn't good enough. Even those who aren't my fracciones were at least someone else's. She was just a runt."

"Well, that's comforting," I remarked as reached out and used the wall of my stairs to keep me vertical. Settling my good side against the wall, I lifted my head so I could look at him again. He was standing in a deceivingly neutral posture with his hands tucked into his pants pockets and his feet spread to shoulder width. If I had to guess, he had come here expecting another fight, just to find me rolling around in a puddle of my own blood. Awesome.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He stepped toward me, his hands leaving his pockets as he moved. "I was going to send Luien, but I figured you would kill him after your last encounter. Seeing you like this though, he might have tried to kill you instead."

I blinked at him as he stopped just outside of my arm's reach. "Even like this I can still use my resurreccion."

"I'm well aware," he said with a slight laugh. "You taught me that the hard way."

A wave of dizziness overtook me for a moment and I bowed my head, closing my eyes to help the world stop spinning. My wounds were bleeding too much. I never would have made it across the desert to Los Noches as I was. That didn't mean that I was happy that Grimmjow decided to waltz on over, but it was a small relief.

"You never said why you decided to come here in the first place," I said, not bothering to look up at him.

"It doesn't matter now," he replied easily. "You are clearly in no condition to do anything about it."

"About what?"

"You can't pull those blades from your back, can you?" He asked, completely avoiding my question.

I opened my eyes for a moment so I could glare at him, but had to drop it when the world tilted on its side. I tried to discard my sense for up and down, but ended up giving in and clutching at the wall. I wanted to fall to my knees. My legs were trying to give out on me, but I had locked them back to prevent myself from falling. I knew it wasn't helping, but it kept me vertical. Standing in front of this ass hat, even if it took everything I had, was far better than rolling around on the ground.

"No," I finally answered. "I can't remove them on my own."

"And your Fracciones isn't here to aid you."

"No," I said through clenched teeth. "I was looking for him when this happened. I need to get back out there, but with these blades in my back I cannot heal myself."

I heard his footfalls as he moved, but I didn't realize he was coming closer until his big hand closed over my shoulder. "If you were my Fracciones, I would help you. I protect those that are mine when they're worth it."

"I am far more than just any Numeros," I growled. "Calling me a damn Fracciones would be an insult."

"You're right," he replied, his voice soft. "Then just serve me. Come when I call, follow my orders and I will help you find your Adjucha."

I wanted to rock away from him, but I was only able to lean my weight further into the wall. This was what I had been willing to do, so why was I still fighting it? Raacharg was worth this. Hesitating was just stupid, but still the uncertainty of serving yet another master was eating away at my resolve. It didn't make sense why he wanted me. My true form would steal away the power of anyone who was nearby. Fighting beside someone was a concept that I just couldn't abide by.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a small voice.

"I am the king," he replied with a voice smooth and as rich as dark chocolate. "What do kings want most? Power, Isabellia. I want your power for myself."

"Why?" I asked as I risked looking up at him again. "Why do you even want someone like me? A being who makes everyone around her weak? Helpless?"

"A king is only as strong as the army behind him. My army can't be full of pawns. My fracciones are my knights, bishops and rooks while those others who serve me are my pawns. I doubt you would accept being my queen, but a jester perhaps."

"Chess and cards?" I asked doubtfully. "There is no way someone like you is into games of strategy."

"Surprise, surprise."

I wanted to shake my head, but stopped myself knowing it would just make me dizzy. "You aren't worried that my power will affect you and your people when I use it? Stripping them of everything that makes them desirable to you?"

"No." His grip on my shoulder strengthened with that single word. I had to wonder for a moment if it was because I was swaying, or he was trying to make a point. I couldn't tell. Was he really serious? This man who was far too violent for his own good was actually planning? Had he planned this entire thing? Had I so severely underestimated him? I couldn't believe it, but clearly I had misjudged him in some way or I wouldn't have been in this position. I was having trouble thinking. The pain, the blood loss, his body being so close to mine, touching me. If I had been in my right mind I might have had better questions for him, been able to challenge his reasoning. Maybe…

Slowly, I dropped my head. This guy was just too much… "Help me find Raacharg and save him from whatever trouble he is in, and I will be yours."

"As you wish."

I couldn't explain why I let his touch slide across my body, nor why I allowed him to pull me away from the wall, but I did. I didn't resist him when he pulled me against his chest, his arm wrapping around my smaller frame as his hand slid down my back. He knelt, going down to one knee as his arm kept me cradled against him. My forehead rested against the side of his neck with the change in position and I was abruptly washed in the strong scent of moist, rich soil and vegetation like I had fallen into the arms of the earth. It was the most exotic thing I had experienced in eons. If I hadn't been as weak as I was, I would have pressed closer to him to explore that scent. Whatever he was, it was something so foreign to a being like me who had lived for thousands of years in the parched lands of Hueco Mundo.

I knew his eyes were gauging the blades that protruded from my body when I felt his hand close over the one in my lower back, drawing my mind away from his delicious scent with the warning thrill of adrenaline that shot through me. In one powerful and violent tug he ripped the blade from my body, tearing away with it the flesh and bone it had taken hold of. Pain shot clear down to my toes and I screamed as my hands automatically tried to push myself away from him. He held me to him until my struggle ceased, but I barely noticed his hold on me with the stars of nerve pain shooting across my vision.

"You're not really going to pass out on me, are you?" He asked when my fit of pain ceased and my body ragdolled, going completely slack in his arms.

It took me a minute to answer, but after several mental attempts to respond I was finally able to mumble out, "no. That just really, really hurt."

"I'll bet," he responded as I felt him jerk and the sound of clinking metal rang. Tink, tink, tink… He must have tossed the blade aside. "Is that couch I ruined still down there?"

"It's Raacharg's couch," I corrected him with barely audible words. "But you shouldn't take me down there. It's… It's part of my Negative Space. I won't be able to heal."

"I'll take care of it," he mused. His grip around me shifted and I felt him lift my body. The sensation of being moved of my own free will was so foreign that if I had the energy I would have struggled against him. As it was, I could do little more than keep my head from falling back and my limbs from bonelessly sprawling away from my body.

His steps made my body ache, but it barely phased me after the pain from my back, almost like I was numb. I didn't want to be numb though. I wanted to feel things, so I focused on his hands. His grip on the outside of my thigh keeping me securely in his arms while his other precariously held my waist just below the blades. If he hadn't been insanely strong I was sure his grip would have been different, but as it was he was carefully avoiding the broken blades. It was funny to think that a week ago he had stolen my zanpakuto and I had almost killed him for it. Now here he was, carrying me down into the heart of my rock as I bled all over him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I felt him move to set me down and I shifted. I felt the fabric of Raacharg's couch under my hand and I guided myself to lay down on my side. I couldn't quite let myself roll completely onto my stomach because I really didn't trust him enough to be completely defenseless in his presence.

Well, it was a bit late for that now. If this wasn't letting my guard down then I didn't know what was.

The couch sank as Grimmjow sat on the edge beside my hip, causing me to roll into him. He didn't push me away though, something I found odd but didn't have the motivation to fix. Instead, his hand slid under my hip and lifted, scooting me further onto the couch and causing my body to roll further forward until I was resting against him again.

"Give me your back," he said as he rested a hand on my side and applied pressure, trying to coax me to roll onto my front.

I opened my eyes just a slit so I could watch him without the spinning world making me nauseous.

"Is that a warning glare?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Yes," I grumbled. "Giving you my back implies that I trust you."

"Do you want these out or not?" He asked as he tapped on one of the blade with his finger, making me flinch.

I watched him for a moment, searching his expression for any clues as to his deception. There was nothing there to give me pause. In fact, he looked pretty stinking smug, like a cat that had just eaten the mouse, or for him the lion that had just taken down the gazelle. I shouldn't have expected any different, he had gotten what he wanted after all… jerk.

I closed my eyes and rolled forward, trapping my hands beneath me as I surrendered to his strength. He took hold of another blade, his grip shifting the metal just enough to make me tense. "Try not to pass out on me."

I had wanted to challenge his words with some sort of a witty comeback, but I couldn't do it. Staying conscious when I was so weak and the pain so great was like asking a pancake not to brown on a skillet. I just couldn't hold on as the pain consumed me.

When I woke it was with a slow blink that put the world into fuzzy focus. I was still lying across Raacharg's couch, allowing me to see my lounger in terrible definition and the pillars that stood behind it with their slightly wavering curtains. Well, that wavering was probably just my imagination.

I felt something wet press painfully to the wounds across my back and stiffened.

"Relax," Grimmjow murmured in a soothing tone I didn't know he was capable of. Even with his voice being so close it took me a long moment to realize it was him tending to my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice coming out rough.

"Cleaning out the acid that lingered in your wounds."

Acid? What? I struggled to grasp what he was talking about and shifted, rolling onto my side just enough to allow me to look back at him. It was then that my completely exposed upper body registered as my breasts shifted on the leather that was sticky with my blood. He'd torn my shirt off while I had been out. Why, might you ask? I had no idea.

"I'm assuming you have a good reason for stripping me," I said flatly. I wasn't embarrassed by my own nudity, but the fact that he'd done it while I was unconscious bothered me. At least I was still lying on my stomach, keeping my lady bits from freely showing. If he had taken a peek, it was way too late to get mad about it now.

"Your shirt was ruined anyway," he said, not exactly answering my implied question as he continued dabbing at the wounds on my back.

"That doesn't mean you get to strip someone while they're unconscious," I grumbled back.

"Even an Espada cannot lose as much blood as you have and still function," he said, vaguely gesturing at the floor beside the couch and drawing my eyes to the top of a small pile of very red fabric. "I needed to see your wounds to stop the bleeding."

"I just need to get out of here and sleep," I answered as I settled back down and buried my face into the cushion. I didn't have the energy to argue with him, nor the motivation.

"Can you heal yourself?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Not here," I answered. Without looking I vaguely gestured at the wall where I knew one of my vertebrae was stuck in a slot. "Like I said before you took me down here, I can't heal because this place is part of my Negative Space."

"Is it really now?"

I slowly blinked before I turned my head so my cheek was resting on the cushion. It was difficult to focus on the far wall, but I tried anyway. After a moment I gave up and let my eyes slide shut. "Did you figure out how I did it?"

"The bones in your wall," he said, partially answering me.

I let out a huff that was supposed to be a laugh. "What did you do with them?"

"They're in a pile over there. I didn't know if destroying them would negatively impact you or not."

I shifted so I could actually look back at him. The movement hurt my back, telling me that the wounds I had sustained hadn't healed at all. I ignored the pain though as I met his azure gaze. For some reason, words fell from my mouth that I normally wouldn't have expressed to someone. "Your cronie had some nasty shit on her blades that made it hard as hell to heal, and with the blades still in my back I had to waste a lot of energy just to get myself out of Menos Forest. I used most of my reiatsu just to heal my leg earlier, or I would have still be down there."

"It still isn't healed all the way," he commented as his hand rested on the back of my thigh, covering where the scabbed wound was and making me jump. It was rather high up on my leg, and feeling his hand so close to the curve of my butt made me anxious.

"No it's not," I growled out. "And just because I agreed to serve you, doesn't mean you get to be so familiar with me."

I could almost hear the grin on his smug face as he said, "we'll see."

I drew my hands under my shoulders and prepared myself for the coming pain. This was going to hurt me a lot more than it would hurt him, but it would so be worth it. Kicking him in the back of the head would so be worth every moment of pain I suffered for it.

"Nope," he said just as I started to push myself up. His hand came down on the center of my lower back and with more than just his body weight he thrust me back down onto the couch. I held back the pained cry that wanted to slip out and turned it into swearing that even Deadpool would have been impressed with.

"You stay down until you can heal yourself," he ordered. His hand didn't move with his words, instead his weight seemed to grow. It didn't hurt any worse than him already holding me down, but it gave me the feeling that he was far too close for comfort.

"I can't until I've had a chance to regain the energy I lost earlier," I explained in a slow and clearly angry voice. "Healing takes more energy than a gran rey cero. Its taxing to the point where even I can only heal a would-be fatal wound half a dozen times with any quickness before I'm running on empty. After healing what I could of my leg, I have nothing left to force myself to heal now."

"Then take your time and don't do it so quickly."

This guy understood nothing…. Ugh.

"My body will heal on its own, but whatever was on those blades will make it take longer."

I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and struggled to suppress the involuntary shudder that ran through my body. Only that big hand of his was touching me, but I knew the rest of him was close. If I hadn't been so weak I would have thrust my head back to catch him in the nose… or I might have tried to get him to actually press along my body. I wasn't exactly sure which one would have been more predominate in the moment.

"What if I had another Caja Negacion?" He asked in a low and awfully tempting tone.

The witty retort I had been preparing froze in my throat. I had to swallow hard before I could talk again. "Every Espada was only granted two of them, or they were supposed to be. Why would you knowingly waste your last one on me?"

"Maybe I have more, maybe I don't. Either way, I want you to actually want to be my subordinate. If doing this for you will get you closer to that point, then it will be worth it."

I slowly turned my head until I could see his face from the very corner of my eye. He was so close that I could still feel his hot breath as it ghosted over my cheek, but it also allowed me to see those azure eyes of his closer than I ever had before. I had never seen a patient look on his face. I didn't know if that exactly was his expression or not, but it sure looked like it to me. Was he really being serious?

"You once said your Fracciones and the others under you weren't the people you would have chosen to serve you. They were just the leftovers and someone had to take them," I recalled as I rolled just a bit further onto my side. "Is the only reason you were after me because of power, or because you got to make a choice?"

The corner of his mouth twitched like he was fighting a grin. "A little bit of both, I think."

I watched his expression for a moment, waiting for some hidden emotion to show. He appeared to be sincere, but… I let out a sigh and rolled forward, giving him my back. "Do as you wish. You are the master here after all."

"You were pretty damn desperate to go after your dog earlier, so much so that you agreed to serve me if I helped you." His weight shifted off of me and I heard fabric rustle. "Think of this as step one of me fulfilling your request."

I couldn't believe this guy. He was really wasting another one of his gifts from Aizen on me. Idiot. Raacharg was important to me and I needed to go after him, but wasting such a tool just for the sake of speed seemed stupid.

I felt the Caja Negacion pass into my chest and just as the banners of darkness formed I called out to the power, pulling them to my body. The shock of my own power rushing into me had me up on my hands and knees with the strain of absorbing it all into myself. My eyes slid closed and my breathing became labored as I forced the incoming energy into my body to help me heal instead of replenishing my pool of spirit energy. Healing was more important than having power right now.

A pained groan slipped out of my mouth as I felt the angry wounds on my back begin to mend. Whatever it was that had been on those blades wasn't as bad as it had been with my leg, so closing them wasn't nearly as taxing. I spared a moment to wonder just what Grimmjow had been doing while I was unconscious, but let the thought slip away. It really didn't matter. I agreed to serve him, so it wasn't like he was really a threat to me now. Just a creeper.

It took me a few minutes to actually heal the injuries I had sustained and a few more to process my still incoming reiatsu. Unlike the last time he had used my own tool on me I wasn't trying to process it as quick as I could so it took a lot longer, but the benefit of actually feeling the energy return instead of forcing myself into action was worth it.

When I was finally done I slowly sat back, resting my butt on my heels. Grimmjow shifted away from me when I started rotating my shoulder, allowing me the room I needed to stretch and make sure everything had healed the way I wanted it to. I was pretty sure whatever had been on the blade was still in my system, but it only reflected in my extremely stiff muscles and mildly aching joints. I wasn't hurt any more, but it would take time to completely recover.

"I had no idea you were comfortable with being so exposed," he commented in a light and teasing tone.

I turned my attention to him, realizing in that moment that I really was topless in front of him and he had full view of my breasts. Well, that was unfortunate, but too late to do anything about it now. I didn't bother trying to cover myself up and instead accepted it as. When it was just Raacharg and I, I didn't care if I was fully clothed or not.

"Once, we Arrancar didn't bother with clothing. They were a hindrance to fighting, and the Living were always far easier to hunt when they were distracted," I said, trying to sound casual as I shifted off the couch and promptly headed for my closet. I almost stumbled when my leg tried to buckle under me despite how much power I had flushed through my body, but I quickly covered it by scooping up the pile he had made of my bloodied shirts. "You can blame the God Maker for making clothes the norm, and Aizen for those boring ass uniforms."

"Isabellia," he said, making me pause in my steps. He hadn't actually used my full name since the first time we had engaged in combat, and the surprise of it had me turning to look back at him. His gaze was steadily on me, eyes set on meeting mine rather than trailing further south like I had half expected. "I didn't come here just to pay you a visit today."

I blinked at him before I gave him my back once more and disappeared into my closet. I dropped the bloody rags in the corner along with the rest of the clothes I had ruined lately. I quickly stripped my shorts off and with them my zanpakuto and sheath before I turned to the wash basin I had set up after my last bloody excursion. "Of course you wouldn't just be making a friendly house call."

I really couldn't help the sarcasm that came out of my mouth. He just brought out the worst parts of me. No matter how much obedience he tried to demand of me, there was no way I could ever treat him like I had my previous masters. He pissed me off too much for me to blindly follow him like that.

"I heard from Kazui that your adjuchas was causing problems in the World of the Living."

I froze with a washcloth in my hand at his words. Shit balls, I was going to kill Raacharg if that orange haired demon child hadn't already. What the hell was he thinking? Messing around in the World of the Living was nuts. I thought he knew better!

I made quick work of wiping my skin clean of the still wet blood that coated me, surprisingly finding very little of it actually on my back and legs. I spared a thought to how Grimmjow had been tending to my wounds, but didn't think anything of it as I found a black sports bra and pulled it on before snatching up a denim vest that would cover my number. I quickly slipped into another pair of shorts before I transitioned my zanpakuto into another sheath that slipped on over the jacket, placing the hilt at my shoulder. Satisfied with my attire I left my close to find Grimmjow still standing by the couch where I had left him.

"I get that you didn't say anything earlier because I couldn't do anything about it," I said as I moved to him. I wanted to diffuse any animosity he might think I had about his delayed release of information. "And also, thank you for coming to share this information. I doubt you intended to find me in such a state when you arrived, but as things stand I have every intention of honoring my word when I return."

"You think I'm really going to let you go alone?" He asked as that stupid brow of his lifted in mocking amusement.

"I am not a child who needs to be hand held," I answered bitterly as my eyes narrowed into a glare. "I have been functioning on my own just fine since long before you came around."

"How did you get that scar?" He asked, changing topics. Again. I hated when he did that because I always fell for it.

"This one?" I asked as I pulled back the hem of my vest to expose my waist. The white scar that ran in a jagged line just above my left hip bone stood out against my skin, so it was no wonder he had noticed it when I was unconscious. "That orange haired demon boy did this to me the first time Raacharg decided Soul Reaper was on the menu. I was still recovering from my time in Los Noches' dungeons back then though. If it comes down to it, I won't hesitate to use my Negative Space this time."

"Kazui isn't someone you want to fuck with," he commented as he turned and started for my stairs.

"Ya think?" I commented as I followed him out. "I've avoided getting into combat with him ever since he gave me this scar. He's just like the Soul King, and I already got my ass kicked by that fruit tart. "

My comment made him stop and glance back at me over his shoulder. "Are you really as old as you say you are?"

"You never ask a woman her age," I said as I unleashed a flat glare at him. I had told him the other day, but he clearly didn't believe me.

"If I ordered you to tell me, would you?" He asked. He was testing me. I didn't like that at all.

"We're wasting time," I said dismissively as I turned away from him and slipped into my sonido. My muscles protested to the movement, feeling stiff and sore from whatever shit had been on that chicky's blade.

Reaching the top of the stairs I was abruptly greeted with Grimmjow's form in my path. I stopped just before I ran into him and glared.

"Is this how you'll act even after I've fulfilled your request?" He asked.

My gut reaction was to tell him yes, but that probably wasn't the best answer.

"My past is my own. Until we are truly master and servant, you can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"You're talking about that bond crap you mentioned the other day," he said, implying his question.

"Yes," I answered as I pushed past him. "If you want a god to serve you, then you must become one yourself."

He caught my wrist before I could get far, forcing me to turn with the force of him stopping my momentum. His eyes were narrowed at me as he asked, "what do you mean by that? I'm already an Espada, so what more do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you need. If you want me to serve you in truth, then you need to bind me to you. I won't serve a master who can't really rule me. It's how we were meant to be." I let out a long sigh and yanked at my wrist. He let me go, and I used my released hand to wave open a garganta. "We can talk about it later. Knowing Raacharg is being a total idiot, I can't just sit here and argue. I need to get to him before he does something unforgivable."

"Like killing another Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, like that."


	8. Chapter 8 - You Idiot

**Negative Space**

 **You Idiot**

Memories. They made everything seem so much worse as they ran through my head in fading detail. How long had I been watching them replay in my mind? Months? Years? It felt like eons. My body had gone dormant long ago to preserve my spirit energy, leaving me with only my thoughts as I waited. I would have killed myself if whatever piece of my soul I still had would have allowed it. I had considered it, but by then I had surrendered to the binding kido that made me powerless.

A joke on Aizen's part, I was sure.

A memory lit to life, consuming me in the sensations of the past. My body had long forgotten how to feel anything in my prison, but the phantom feeling of pressing my hand to soft silk ran through me like it was real.

"Become mine, the way that I became the God Maker's," I cooed as my hand closed on the silk, holding someone close. "Wed our bond."

"You would really ask that of me?" A deep male voice asked. His face came into focus showing me the dark features of Gantenbainne as he looked down at me with a flat expression. I knew what was coming, but even as I tried to toss the memory away it continued to play, growing clearer as I was unwillingly sucked deeper into the event.

"It would change things between us, but it would be like you became my equal. Nothing else would be different." He needed to understand how I wanted this, maybe even needed it. "It's a deeper connection than just the bond as it is."

"Isabellia," he said my name like it was really a no, and I stiffened as his big hands closed over my upper arms and pushed me back from him. Those green eyes of his watched me cautiously as he held me at arms distance. "I want you to release me from the bond, not make it unbreakable."

I blinked up at him. He wanted me to do what? I knew the answer, but in the memory I didn't understand. We had just survived the war games. Most of my proginey had fallen victim to the games, but he had survived. I had survived. The God Maker would have been proud if he were still alive. But then again, I wouldn't have been bothering with Gantenbainne if he were still here.

"Why?" I asked, my voice having grown hard from the sense of pending rejection.

"I want to be an Espada by my own rights," he pronounced. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously as I shook of his grip on my arms and frowned at him. My actions didn't give him pause because he continued. "If I stay belonging to you, I will be nothing but your shadow, dying in your darkness as you stand atop our corpses like an angel of death."

"I am not the cause of their deaths," I snapped. "They were weaker than you and I. They could not face our enemies and fight as we can."

"Yes, you are. You stripped them of everything that made them powerful. They could have been Espada too if they hadn't stood beside you."

My mouth pressed into a tight line in a feeble attempt to hide my rage. "You really believe that?"

"Yes."

I scoffed and turned, giving him my back. "You know nothing, Gantenbainne. I have tried to teach you everything that I know, yet you have retained none of it!"

"I have learned from you, but you know as well as I that we are two very different beings."

I felt his touch drag down the back of the elegantly draped robe and like the motion had lit a spark in me, I reacted. My zanpakuto rang as I tapped the blade with the jewelry that adorned my hand and my armor wordlessly flowed into existence. Before Gantenbainne could react I had pulled a feather from my hair and slapped it against a square of bare skin that was exposed on his upper chest. He started to take a step back with his surprise, but stopped as I dug my nails into his skin.

"I take it back, the blessing of Amechania," I half shouted in an angry bluster as I met his relieved eyes with a hardened glare. "Everything we had offered is no longer. Protection, shelter, love - none of it is yours from this day on."

His eyes widened with my words and he started to step back again as if to stop me. I followed him, keeping my feather pressed to his skin as I pulled my power from within him. The healthy flush of color that had pigmented his skin drained away from his face as he felt my presence within him drain away. He had never stood as an Arrancar without my power to support him. It was clear that he hadn't understood what I had done for him all these years as he fell to his knees before me, his face ashen.

Once I felt the last of my power slip back into my body I pulled my feather from his skin and crushed it between my fingers. His eyes were wide as he watched the bone feather turn grey and crumble away. He knew what it meant for me to destroy the feather, to destroy the remnants of the connection we had once had.

"Isabellia," he murmured my name in shock.

I was acting out of anger and knew it, but I wasn't going to regret this moment. I had been willing to give him everything and he hadn't just turned me down, he had asked to leave me. The part of me that was Amechania wanted to drag him into the darkness and leave him there to die, but that would have made me more of a monster than I wanted to admit that I was.

"Go," I said as I pulled my Negative Space to my skin to give myself a godly aura of darkness. "I am your maker, and nothing more. Do not come to me for comfort, because you will find only darkness in my territory."

Ganten started to say something in reply, but a sharp scraping sensation ran down some part of my body, distracting me. I couldn't tell what was what any more. Time had worn my body down to almost nothing, making it so I couldn't define the memories from reality. I just existed, unable to die and unable to free myself.

That same scraping sensation became stronger, feeling less like a scrape and more of pressure. Pulling away from the deep recess of my mind that I had hidden myself away in, my awareness expanded back into my flesh and flooded my mind with the sensations I had abandoned in an attempt to keep myself sane. Hunger. Thirst. Cold. Pain. All the horrible sensations I had drawn away from overwhelmed my mind and forced a shudder to run through my body, making every nerve light on fire with burning hot pain. My eyes blinked open only for the light of another aura to blind me, and I was abruptly lost to darkness.

A soft snuffling sound stirred me from the darkness just before something wet and warm nudged my arm. I jerked, but my motion was stopped by the bounds that still trapped my arms. Something snorted and scrabeling sounds hit my ears. There was silence for a long moment, and I had to wonder if I has scared off whatever it was that had been bothering me. The thought made me want to laugh at how pathetic I was, but I didn't bother exerting myself. I wished I would just hurry up and die already, but even as I thought it, I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to die. I didn't know what I wanted, but it wasn't death.

Hot air blew over my face and I jerked at the foreign sensation. My eyes opened, but I hadn't used them in so long that at first I didn't understand what I was looking at. Then those large brown eyes registered, and I blinked dumbly.

 _Raacharg, you idiot..._

Once through my garganta Grimmjow took the lead, guiding us through the chaotic reishi towards the world of the living. This wasn't the shortest route to the other side, but I didn't have the patience to explain that as I pushed for more speed. I doubted he had spent years mapping out the darkness like I had, and I wasn't about to explain. Sensing my urge to move faster Grimmjow picked up his pace, staying ahead of me as we went.

It was a strange sense of surrender on my part, allowing him to lead as he was. I hadn't been someone's subordinate for at least two hundred years. After my last master had died I had involved myself entirely in the Espada and delved into really becoming part of the ruling body rather than serving an individual master. Clearly, that hadn't gone well for me in the end, but that was just history now.

"Can you find him once we're in the world of the living?" Grimmjow asked, his voice sounding small as it was lost in the darkness.

"Unless he's suppressing himself, yes," I answered. "Since you're about to have to deal with me a lot, you should know one of my shortcomings is my lack of sense for spiritual pressure."

"I thought you were supposed to be a god?" He asked.

I frowned at his back. "I was, but even gods aren't perfect. We all had our strengths and weaknesses."

"And what were yours?" He asked as he glanced back at me.

I met his azure eyes for only a second before I turned my gaze back to where we were going. "My strengths are all related to combat. Concentrated ceros, on the spot strategies, reactions, close combat and melee prowess. That sort of thing."

"And your weaknesses?"

"I'll tell you them as you need to know, like my weak senses," I answered as I pushed power into the distance, calling forth our exit into the world of the living.

"Or you'll tell me when I ask," he said darkly.

"You'll have to earn that level of trust," I said with a casual shrug just before we emerged from the mouthlike opening of my garganta.

The instant I left the chaotic reishi I was greeted by the humid air that I was never fond of. It was worse with it being night time, making the cold of it stick to me like a layer of sweat. Of course it wasn't accumulating like that, but the sensation was still there. It was gross.

Grimmjow turned to me as I stopped to motion my garganta closed. I think he had expected me to dart off like some sort of homing missile by the look of confusion he gave me as I turned to get a good look at where we had emerged. Concrete walls that stood at least eight foot tall surrounded what looked like someone's backyard. Grass was underfoot, taking up the center of the yard and leaving the corners of the yard to house planters with various types of vegetation growing in well maintained clusters. I didn't pay it much mind as I tilted my head back to look up at the sky.

Fortunately, a clear sky greeted my eyes as I found the Living's moon in the darkness. It wasn't nearly as large as the moon in Hueco Mundo, but the familiar sheen of soft light was a welcome sight. My eyesight was great in the dark, but I always enjoyed actually seeing color rather than everything being in shades of grey.

My gaze flicked back down to see him looking at me expectantly. I let out a rough sigh and moved towards one of the walls. "Just give me a minute to spread my senses. If he's nearby, I'll be able to tell where."

"Pesquisa?"

"Excuse you," I commented back, not understanding what he had asked and quite frankly, not caring. With a huff I found a spot on the wall to lean on and pressed my back to it as I opened myself to feeling spiritual pressures. Normally, I wouldn't have had to open myself to the sensations of others, but Raacharg hadn't pricked my senses as soon as we had emerged. Either Grimmjow had been wrong and he wasn't in Karakura Town, or he was already - well, I wouldn't go there yet. I would have felt it if he had died, just like I had felt so many others pass while I lived on.

I frowned as bodies lit up on my senses like pins stuck in a map. Gods, there were so many people with power in this town that it was stupid. I had known that this town was the hotspot for gifted members of the living, but I never really noticed before just how many of them there were.

Shaking the distraction of them away I focused on the bond that made Raacharg mine. In Hueco Mundo I hadn't felt a thing when I had been looking for him, but here there was a twinge of something where our bond resided. It wasn't even close to how it normally felt, but it was there. I couldn't put my finger on why. He wasn't hurt, but it was like something was muddying our bond. Interference? It was a difficult sensation to describe, but it would explain why he hadn't popped up on my radar right away.

With a frown turning the corners of my mouth I pushed away from the wall and turned in the direction that Raacharg was in. I glanced over to Grimmjow and frowned at him. "There's something wrong with the way he feels, like his spiritual pressure has been tainted."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as he stepped to me.

"He feels wrong. I don't know why, but normally he feels alive, I guess." I let out a sigh and started walking down the street. "He is the reason why I act Human. Without his light, I wouldn't be how I am. There's something wrong with him. I need to get him out of Karakura town before I can spend the time to figure out what."

I slipped into my sonido with that word and darted up into the air. It was faster to run on the residual reishi under foot than it was to pound against concrete, not to mention just running over the buildings instead of around them. With Raacharg's warped spiritual pressure in the forefront of my mind I ran to him like he was a glowing beacon in the distance. Distantly I felt Grimmjow following, but as focused as I had to be on Raacharg he was little more than a presence.

It took me only a minute or two to be almost on top of him, and I quickly descended to the street level. He had been able to stand on reishi in his released hellhound state, but he wasn't exerting nearly enough energy to be in that form. He had to be on the ground, which would make it a thousand times easier to pin him down.

"Do you want to play a game Mr. Puppy?" It was the voice of a child that greeted my ears, making my face scrunch up with confusion. There was no way that voice belonged to Raacharg. He may have appeared to be a talking dog, but he had the deeper voice of a full grown man.

"I'm a dog, little boy. Not a puppy."

That was Raacharg, or his voice at least.

I turned my attention to a large concrete wall that stood between where I knew he had to be and me. I glanced around for the first time, taking in the residential part of town that we were in. Houses surrounded by eight-foot concrete walls lined the street for as far as I could see. Street lights were placed periodically down the road, but conveniently I was standing in a darkened section of street. Glancing up, I saw the broken bulb in the lamp above. Somehow, I didn't think it was by chance.

"But still, do you want to play a game?" The child asked, clearly undeterred by Raacharg's unamused response.

"No, but if you won't stop bothering me, I suppose I have no choice."

It may have been Raacharg's voice, but that wasn't Raacharg. He was far too nice to children. I had no idea why, especially when he was so driven by his hunger. But he was, and talking to someone like that was so out of character that it seemed like a different person.

"Good!" The child's cheer was piercing and almost loud enough to cover the sharp slap that followed. "Hide and go seek! Count to twenty, and come find me!"

A gate leading out from one of walls opened and a child burst out into the street. I reacted and darted up into the sky, but he didn't seem to notice as he giggled and started running down the street. "Start counting, dog! It's gotta be loud enough so I can hear it!"

If the way that kid was calling him a dog wasn't ticking him off, there really was something wrong. Raacharg hated being called a dog.

"One, two, three," Raacharg's tone was flat and bored as he began counting. I frowned, and with one quick glance to ensure that soul was far enough away, I darted down into the backyard that the boy had ran from. It took me all of two seconds to spot Raacharg laying on the back porch of the house with his front paws crossed. With what I had heard come from him and the sight of him sitting all prim and proper, I knew something wasn't just wrong. It looked like him, but there was no way in fucking hell that it was him in that body.

"Four, five, six."

I had touched the ground in the middle of the yard, but it wasn't until I started moving towards him that he actually looked at me. Red eyes met mine, and that alone had me stopped mid step. Eye colors only changed when someone was so under the influence of another's power that it reflected in the reishi of their eyes. Something had overridden the influence that our bond had over him. The part of me within him was still there, but just like I had felt earlier it was muddied by whatever had turned his eyes red.

"Raacharg is mine. Who the fuck are you to try and steal him away from me?" I said sharply.

His head tilted in a gesture that I would have normally associated with amusement in my Adjuchas. With whatever was speaking through him, it looked more like confusion.

"Raacharg? Is that the name of this Hollow?" A cough like laugh came from him and he shifted his back legs to give him a more relaxed appearance. "That's a strange name. Hidora sounds much better."

I didn't find it funny at all, and I showed my lack of amusement in my steps towards him. "I don't give a fuck what you call yourself. You're going to get out of my Adjuchas, even if I have to tear you out myself."

His jowls lifted in a smile and he turned his head up to call out, "fifteen."

I felt Grimmjow drop from his sonido just behind me just before he said my name. I glanced back at him with a narrowed glare as he stepped toward me and said, "suppress yourself."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he growled. "There's a Soul Reaper in the area, probably coming for that soul."

I frowned at him and turned back to Raacharg. It would only take me a moment to take him back and free him from whatever had made his eyes turn red.

"Jesus cheese balls," I growled when I saw the empty porch. I turned back to Grimmjow and glared at him. "You're not helping."

"He's possessed, isn't he?" He asked as I turned my gaze to the sky and making me pause before I could run after Raacharg.

"Yes, and I have every intention of taking him back. Don't get in my way."

I stepped off the ground and darted into the air as my attention focused on the piece of my power within Raacharg. My gaze focused on an overgrown and empty lot that was only a few blocks away, but before I could follow Grimmjow was beside me. He had taken hold of my upper arm, stopping from going anywhere. Anger spiked inside me and I turned it on him in a silent snarl.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I quickly noticed that his gaze wasn't on me, but rather focused in the direction that Raacharg had gone. "That Soul Reaper is over there. You need to suppress yourself."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" I snapped. "To take him back from that person inside of him, I need to flush him with my spirit energy. Suppressing myself will make it that much harder."

"That Soul Reaper feels like the old Head Captain," he explained, sounding patient where I was not.

"The old Head Captain?" I asked, confused. "There is no old Head Captain. There's only ever been Shigekuni."

I had met the Head Captain he was referring to well before the Soul Reapers had been made. He hadn't had a title back then, but he was the most powerful soul I had ever met. The first time he had come to Hueco Mundo he had come chasing one of the God Maker's other proginey who made sport out of consuming and harassing the Soul Society. We had helped him hunt and kill him and his small army of Hollows. The next time he had come, it had been with the Soul King. I knew how devastatingly power that man was when he wanted to be.

"Yamamoto died almost twenty years ago," Grimmjow corrected me. "Yhwach killed him."

I blinked up at him for a moment, then shook my head dismissively. I hadn't wanted him to know that I was so ignorant of current events, but here I was, literally telling him that I had no idea what was going on in the word. Whatever. "So that one down there is what, his offspring?"

"I don't know. I've never felt them before, and I don't feel like getting into a fight with them unless we absolutely have to."

I frowned at him. "I won't let Raacharg get killed because of my inaction. I'll play at being a member of the living if I have to get close. I don't give a shit how I do it, but I'm going to him."

"How do you expect to fool a Soul Reaper into thinking that you're a member of the living?" He asked, his voice exposing his amusement with his tone.

"Watch me."

"Isa," his tone was warning, but I jerked my arm free from his grip and released my hold on the reishi underfoot, causing me to drop from the sky down to the street. I landed roughly on the ground, but brushed off the impact as I transitioned into a walk and raised my hand to my hair. I had pulled it up into a ponytail this morning, but as I walked I tugged at the elastic band to release my hair. With a quick flick my long blonde waves fell free to cascade down my back. I ran a hand through it, shaking my bangs out from the longer strands to cover the beads of bone that edged my hair line. As a final touch to make myself appear Human I suppressed myself and stepped up onto the sidewalk.

"Scared little Soul Reaper!" It was Raacharg's voice that had shouted, but instead of him running around the corner I saw a female Soul Reaper dart out from an intersection a few houses down. Before she could cross the road Raacharg shot towards her, his teeth sinking into her thigh. She swung at him with her zanpakuto, but he darted back to avoid her strike. She started to run again, but stopped herself as she muffled a shout. Yep, that hurt.

"We need to get back," Grimmjow growled as his hand found my arm again. I jerked away from his grip, but when he caught me again I flashed him a glare over my shoulder as blue light flashed across the street and vanished.

"He is right there," I growled. "I am not going to go hide. If he kills that Soul Reaper then demon boy is going to be out for our heads again."

"You're being a damn idiot," he snarled back. "Can't you feel it? A senkaimon just opened."

"I can't feel that sort of shit." I moved to pull away from him again, but his grip was too tight this time and he held me where I was. I let out a frustrated huff, but it was cut short when I felt Raacharg draw on the piece of my power within him. I didn't know how that thing inside him was using my power like that, but even as I watched his body shifted into the hellhound form he had taken the other day. With orange fur, bright orange paws that were basked in flames that seemed to spin as he walked he ran at a wall that had appeared between the two. With a swing of his scyth shaped tail he destroyed it in an explosion of flames, sending a barrage of debris at the Soul Reaper. He gave her no time to recover as he crashed into her back, his tail sinking into her chest.

I wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop because he was being a damned idiot, but nothing came from my mouth. Goddamn idiot. I was going to tear whatever shit it was inside him out and crush it slowly. Even as I watched the Soul Reaper pull herself into ball made of the earth around her while Raacharg stood there, tongue lolling from the side of his mouth in a pleased expression, I vowed I would get revenge for this. I was going to find and rip it apart-

A spiritual pressure so strong that I even felt it flared in the distance, stopping me mid thought as I turned to look at the sky. Grimmjow swore under his breath and wrenched me closer to him before his other arm surrounded me and I was abruptly forced into his sonido. I went for my zanpakuto in reaction to his show of force, but his grip shifted and he caught my hand mid motion to stop me. I struggled against him, but before I could get anywhere he stopped in the branches of a tree that had been a short distance away. With his arm controlling my movement, his other hand released my arm only to find a better grip over my mouth and he forced me with his superior strength to be still.

I could do nothing to fight his suppression hold as my eyes locked on the scene below. I was going to kill Grimmjow. I was going to kill him and roast his damn nuts in Raacharg's fire when I got free from his grip. He wasn't my master, not yet. He had no right to force me into submission like this.

"Suppress yourself goddamn it," he said in a harsh whisper. I hadn't realized my spiritual pressure had grown with my anger, but I didn't bother listening to him. If he wanted to keep me from saving my Adjuchas then he could damn well go suck a slug.

"Isa," his word was supposed to be warning, but I shook my head as best I could with his hand clamped over my mouth. It was the best I could do in that moment to tell him to fuck off. His grip around me tightened to a painful hold and he growled, "that spiritual pressure belongs to a Captain that you stand no chance of defeating. If you don't suppress yourself, you and your Adjuchas will be dead."

Rage ran through me at his words and I forced my mouth to open just enough so I could bite down on his palm. Even as the taste of his blood ran into my mouth he didn't jerk away like I wanted him to, but he did ease up enough so that I could talk around his hand. "I swear to the gods that if you do not release me I will-"

The spiritual pressure of that Captain that Grimmjow had been speaking of hit me so hard that my words cut off, and through the leaves of the tree I watched as a white haired Soul Reaper in a Captain's haori slammed into the ground in a wash of ice and power, taking down Raacharg in one bloody sweep of his zanpakuto. I started to scream in protest, but Grimmjow's hand clamped down over my mouth again so hard that the back of my head pressed to his shoulder, forcing me to swallow the sound.

"Suppress yourself!" His whisper was like a shout in my ear, and for some reason I actually listened to him this time. I couldn't explain why I did it, but my spiritual pressure dulled to nothing as I watched with wide enraged eyes as the Captain stood over the downed form of my Adjuchas. I wouldn't look away from this. I would commit to memory the appearance of that captain, memorizing everything that I could as I promised revenge upon him and his for what he had done to Raacharg.

The Captain's gaze quickly flicked around the area as he was joined by another Soul Reaper who didn't possess the same Captain's haori, but a pink scarf in its place. They were speaking softly to one another as his gaze passed over the tree that Grimmjow had dragged me into and continued on to look over the place. Once they appeared satisfied they turned to the mesh of concrete and metal that the wounded one had crafted to protect herself, and with another blast of power it was covered in ice.

It took him mere minutes to free the wounded woman and to bring her into his arms, but it felt like an hour as my gaze flicked between them and Raacharg's form. He wasn't moving, which was probably the only reason they hadn't gone to finish him off. He was still alive. I could feel him in my head like a weakening light, but he was still there. I was careful as I let a trace of my spirit energy slip into our bond to him. It wasn't enough to keep him alive, but it would help.

"Careful," Grimmjow murmured. "They're distracted, but they will still feel you if you're much louder."

I wanted to tell him to shut up and that I knew what I was doing, but clearly couldn't. All I could do was watch as Raacharg was completely disregarded by the Soul Reapers as they collected their kin and darted up into the sky to their senkaimon.

As soon as the doors leading to the Soul Society closed with a boom of sound, I tore myself from Grimmjow's relaxing hold and darted down to where Raacharg's bloodied body was strewn across the road. Ice had crept over his form, matting his fur over the wound I had seen him take and glueing him to the concrete beneath his body. The ice was saturated with the residual spiritual pressure from that captain, making my attempts to break it with a swift kick ineffective. The need to protect Raacharg drove me into reacting and I drew my zanpakuto, slamming the butt of it into the ground hard enough to rattle the earth beneath my feet. With a flash of my own spirit energy the ice shattered, releasing it's grip on my Adjucha.

I slammed the blade of my zanpakuto in the ground beside me, keeping Amechania within arms reach should I need the release of power as I knelt. Carefully, I pulled his unmoving form toward me and exposed the angry wound that ran from his neck, down his side and to his hind quarters in one fluid streak of ruined flesh. His fur looked black in the light, the once brown pigment now ruined with blood.

My breath hitched when I heard a pained gasp drag from his mouth and one glowing red eye shifted to glance at me. My Raacharg wasn't in that gaze, and anger lit through me. How dare someone try to take what was mine. I leaned forward sheltering his smaller form in my shadow as I gathered power within myself.

"He is mine," I growled as I took hold of the bond between us and shoved power from me to him. For only an instant I saw the thing that had taken him over in my mind. It was all rage and bitterness, a being so opposed to Raacharg that he stood out like beacon of red against the darkness of my power and the bright white flames of his own. I felt it's attention turn towards me, but I gave it no chance. I slammed my power into it in one swift strike that resounded through our bond like a bell.

A bell. A purifying tone that chased away the clout that had tried to steal him from me.

His body convulsed and from his mouth black goo spewed onto the ground. I paid it little mind as I shifted to balance my weight on my knees so I could place my hands on him. The wound was deep and he was bleeding so much. If this had been done to me, a wound like this that was made my a Soul Reaper's blade would have crippled me for days. On him? Gods…

I had to try.

"Isa." My name wheezed from his jowls as his head struggled to turn toward me.

"Easy Raacharg," I cooed as I placed my hand gently on his neck and stroked against his fur, urging him to let his head rest on the ground. His mask hit the ground, making a slight scraping sound as he settled with a pained huff.

"What happened?" he asked as his chest rose and he abruptly jumped like he was feeling the pain for the first time.

"You don't remember?" I asked, hiding my shock behind a cold voice. It was the oldest mask I had, and it came easily like a natural reaction as I laid my hands on either side of his wound to try and push the flesh back together. I had nothing to stop his bleeding, but it was what I would have done to myself had I been the one injured instead. Thinking about his wound as if were my own was the only thing keeping me from slipping in a state of panic. I couldn't lose the grip I had on my humanity. I didn't want to be Amechania again. I wanted to be the master that Raacharg had made me be.

"I-I don't," his voice shook with his words and he started to move again. "Isa, what's going on?"

"Stay still and relax. We will figure it out later." Power flooded through my voice with the order, forcing him to obey with the dominating abilities that being his master gave me. He complied without complaint, lying down and his body becoming pliant under my hands. I would apologize later for forcing him, but for now I needed him to comply.

His chest was heaving under my hands as I tried to hold him together. I pushed my healing power down our bond, feeling the drain on my spirit energy as I shared myself with him. It mattered little though. Even as I felt him stiffen with the flood of power, the wound didn't mend. It knew that if I had been thinking logically, coldly, that I wouldn't have even tried to heal him. He had been wounded by a Soul Reaper, a being whose residual spirit pressure lingered on anything they touched. It was like a poison to us, making it almost impossible to heal a wound made by them.

"What the fuck were you doing in the world of the living?" I whispered to myself in frustration. Nothing was changing. His wound wasn't healing and as I pushed my power into Raacharg, I could feel the strain that holding so much spirit energy was putting on him. If I did much more to him, I would kill him instead of healing him. Gods, how did this happen? How could I let this happen? He was my ward, a responsibility I had gladly taken on years ago. Not matter what happened, it was my fault that I had let it occur. I should have gone after him sooner.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I jerked away, knowing it belonged to Grimmjow.

"Don't," I said sharply. "You've done enough. If I had gotten to him sooner-"

"You'd be dead," he finished for me. "Like I said, that was a Captain you wouldn't have been able to win against."

"You don't know that!" I half shouted, my words harsh with my anger. "I can bring anyone to the same level as myself. I have defeated so many others who were stronger than me."

"I was playing with you. Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't have. He would have killed you before you had even gotten close enough." His words were smooth and collected as I felt his hand return to my shoulder.

"It would have been worth it if I could have saved him," I spat out. I knew it was saying irrational things, but I didn't want to listen to him now. Talking was distracting me, I needed to focus. I had to do something. I didn't know what, but something. Anything.

"You can't use your healing on him?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I can't." Giving in to his petty need to have my attention I turned my head and glared up at him. "I can't heal a wound made by a goddamned Soul Reaper. I fucking told you that when you asked me about my scar!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Their nasty ass smut sticks to whatever they touch. It conflicts with my ability to heal. Even on myself it can take days to close a wound. On Raacharg," my words caught in my throat for a moment before I cleared it and turned my gaze back down to him. "On Raacharg, it will take far more power than he can hold to keep him alive through a wound like this."

"Then use me," he said simply.

"What?" I asked as I tried to understand him. "You can't heal like me. How the hell are you going to heal Raacharg?"

"I don't have any problem healing wounds, I just can't do it as fast as you can," he explained he seemed to flex his abdomen, bringing my gaze to the scar that ran down his exposed chest. "This was made by Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul-"

"Kazui's father," I interrupted him. "I'm acquainted enough with the Living to understand who is a threat."

He nodded. "You know what it means then. Channel me, use me to heal your Adjuchas."

I met his eyes again and held them with my own intense gaze. Arrancar didn't meld powers very well unless they were bonded, but his thought process shouldn't have even been possible. We couldn't heal wound like that. A Soul Reaper's blade was death and nothing could change that.

But, he had been made with a Soul Reaper's tool. The Hogyoku, Aizen's little toy, was made by them - for them. That was part of the reason why they didn't have the same weaknesses the original Espada did. That I did. It was possible, and I didn't have any other options.

I sucked in a steeling breath and shifted forward so I could rest my hand gently on Raacharg's mask. One golden eye shifted to look at me, showing me the fear that I had forced him to deal with alone when I had ordered him to be still. I didn't want him to see what I was about to do. It would be me actually accepting this fake, using him in a way that I had been so opposed to. I didn't want him to know that this point would define his death. If he could be saved, it was supposed to be me that did it and not him.

"I promise you will wake up again, Raacharg. I promise."

He blinked, his eyes showing the shimmer of tears when he met my gaze once more. He nodded ever so slightly, his mask barely moving under my hand. I nodded back, and pushed power into my words as I gave him what might be the last order I ever would give him. "Sleep, Raacharg."

Golden eyes blinking closed and the tension eased from his body as he fell into a power induced sleep. I had promised him he would wake. I could remember the dozens of other beings I had made that same promise to, only for them to die in the end. In the world that I lived in, promises were lies that we told those we cared about to bolster them with false hope. I had once believed that they meant something, but not anymore. I didn't think I could save him, but I would try.

Lifting my hand away from his mask I reached out to Amechania and flicked her handle. A pure note rang through the air and softly I whispered, "pacify, Amechania."

As my true form took shape around me I brought my hand to my mouth and didn't hesitate as my teeth sank into my flesh, drawing blood to the surface that ran in rivulets down my skin. Using that same hand I reached up into my hair to take hold of one of the feathers as it formed and broke it free from the bone that wove over my scalp. I closed my hand over it, covering it in a mix of Raacharg's and my blood. Once I was satisfied that I had completely covered it, I held it up for Grimmjow to take.

"My feathers have a stronger connection to me than anything else. Use this to channel your power into, and I will try to use whatever it is that makes you different from the rest of us to heal him."

"Your feather?" he asked as he gingerly took it. He was clearly skeptical, but that he had taken it anyway made me think better of him. He was trusting me at least enough to take my directions.

"Yes, my feathers," I answered as I turned my attention back down to Raacharg. "I'll explain later, but for now just do what I say and focus on it."

He didn't say anything as I reached into my hair and pulled another feather. I didn't bother coating this one in blood before I pressed it to the wound on Raacharg's side and held it there with my thumb as I used the rest of my hand to push his flesh back together around it. I closed my eyes and let my breath ease out before I took the bond between Raacharg and I in my mind and tugged at the power I had flooded him with. I pulled it back to me like a wave rushing away from shore and back into the ocean, sucking it in and replacing what I had lost in my attempt to force him to heal. I held it like a breath as I waited to feel something from the feather I had given Grimmjow.

Just as my anticipation began to change to impatience, I felt him. A power pure and bright like a star in the night ignited in the back of my mind and I reached for it, grasping it like a hand over an open flame. My entire body jerked as his power burned through me. It was only through sheer will that I didn't pull back from Raacharg. Gods, he had no idea how to control his power when it was within another. I could take it, but I would have to act like a filter for his power before it hit Raacharg. This raw power would kill him faster than his wound.

"Ease up," I whispered. I didn't think he heard me, but his light dimmed just enough that it wasn't making my body bristle with pain. With a small sigh I breathed out a thank you and tightened my grip on Raacharg's fur. Slowly I eased my power back into him, but this time I pushed my healing with a spark of Grimmjow's power to flavor it. I didn't know what the difference was between our two powers aside from the obvious, but as I concentrated nothing seemed to change.

Raacharg's breathing seemed to be growing slower, which in his state was not a good sign. He was getting weaker by the sound of it, not stronger. I shifted on my knees to find a more stable position before I leaned further over him to shelter his furry form with mine. I had to be careful as I adjusted the flow to push more of the power that Grimmjow was sharing with me through our bond to him. If anything was going to work, it was going to be his power and not mine.

Raacharg's body spasmed under my hands and I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them in my concentration. His body spasmed again and I drew back the power I had been pushing as worry overcame me. Had I given him too much? His wound looked the same as it had before, but his fur was so matted with blood that I couldn't tell if it was actually healing or not.

"Don't stop," Grimmjow said softly from behind me.

"He can't handle the amount of power that you and I can. I will kill him," I responded breathily.

His hand rested on my shoulder pauldron, making me hesitate in my objections. "Either you make him heal, or he dies."

He was right. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to risk it. Raacharg meant too much to me, to my humanity, to lose just because I couldn't control the power flowing from me to him. Then again, was I just being to paranoid? As my gaze drifted down to see his fingers on my shoulder pauldron, I could help but to wonder. He was a fake. He was young and hadn't learned the horrors of the world. But he was also confident. He wasn't even a little worried about what I would do. Was it feigned confidence, or did he truly believe that I wouldn't kill him?

Fuck it. Either Raacharg was going to die because I did nothing, or because I had done too much. Or he wouldn't die.

In one singular instant, I flushed a surge of our power down our bond. Raacharg's body jerked with the force, most likely feeling it like lightning through his nerves if he had been awake. I pulled back after a second, removing my hands from his fur to ensure I had stopped. Seeing his chest rising and falling with his breathing, I returned my hands to him and did again. This time though, I didn't stop. His body seized and I kept pushing, holding him still with my hands until I was sure it was all he could take and just a bit more.

My hands came away from his body and I slammed a lid on my spiritual pressure. I had stopped breathing at some point, and the realization had me sucking in a gasping breath. My entire body was stiff with tension, but it only grew worse as my eyes ran over Raacharg's side. The wound had shrank and appeared to be covered in heavy scar tissue, but his chest wasn't rising. He was still with death.

No, just like I didn't have to breathe, neither did he. It was a motion as habitual as a beating heart, but the lack of it didn't mean that I had killed him. I hadn't breathed for years while I had been trapped, having drawn away from my body to keep myself from going insane.

Nodding as I agreed on a course of action, I rolled backwards only to run into Grimmjow's legs. Gods, he had been standing awfully close. Thankfully he stepped back with my sudden movement, giving me the room I needed to sit on my butt. Not bothering to look even remotely decent, I sat with one leg bent up and the other unceremoniously flopped out to the side. My arm rested on my knee as I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Being this close to Raacharg, I didn't have to try hard to focus on him. He was just there, in my mind like a pulsing beacon. Pulsing was good. My power within him was brighter than normal, but that was to be expected after what I had just done to him. Grimmjow's power had been like a scalding flood of light, burning my synapses like a mean kid roasted ants. Thankfully, it had translated into Raacharg as just an extra radiance to his light. He was still alive, but if he would pull through or not, I wasn't sure.

"He needs to be in Hueco Mundo where he can breath in the residual reishi," I said after a moment. "There's no food here in the World of the Living. I can keep him strong enough for a time by sharing my power with him, but I can only do that for so long."

"You'll really be able to sustain him like that?" he asked.

I lolled my head to the side so I could glare up at him from the corner of my eye. "You will understand just how beneficial the bond can be when you've finally experienced it. You're like a baby, naive to the wonders that only experience can reveal."

He held my glare with a cool look of his own. He had been holding my feather in a closed fist the rested on his chest, allowing only the red ends to extend from either side of hand. He must have noticed me looking at it because he lowered it to me and opened his hand. I eyed it for a moment before I reached up and plucked it from his hand and returned it to my hair. I kept my eyes on him for only a second more before I turned my gaze down to Raacharg and reached out to tap Amechania with the metal of my hand guard, making the metal ring and my true form slide away as my resurreccion dropped. With a push of power my zanpakuto shifted from a spear to a dagger, and I caught it as it fell.

"Am I naive, or are you just so old that you know more than everyone else?"

I frowned at my zanpakuto. I didn't know the answer to his question, so I avoided it and slipped my zanpakuto into its sheath. "It doesn't matter. I need to get Raacharg back."

I moved to stand, but as I did Grimmjow walked around me to kneel at Raacharg's other side. I opened my mouth to protest as his hands slid under his body, but stopped myself when I realized just how much bigger Grimmjow was than I. If I have tried to carry Raacharg in my arms it would have been awkward and probably made his condition worse. In Grimmjow's arms though, it was like he was lifting a sleeping child. He was being gentle. I almost didn't believe it.

As he stood straight he shifted Raacharg's body in his arms, careful not to press against his injured side. My mouth had fallen slightly agape, but I closed it just before Grimmjow could see.

"I'll, uh, lead the way."

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Negative Space! Please expect the next chapter out in two weeks or so, as I have already written about 6000 words. I just couldn't help myself, and it made this chapter take longer. Sorry about that, but I hope it was worth it!

If you didn't notice, this is the first instance that Ria and Isa's story colliding. If you're ready Herald, you've read the second time that their stories come together. I intend for all of my Bleach stories to be in the same timeline, which will involve some minor story crossings, so keep an eye out for other mentions of future characters!


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy Fun-Time

**Negative Space**

 **Happy Fun-Time**

Emerging from my garganta in Hueco Mundo I stopped and turned to watch as Grimmjow emerged behind me with Raacharg still cradled in his arms. It was the only way I could describe the way he held my Adjuchas. He was on his back in Grimmjow's arms, his feet curled like he was sleeping while his head was tucked between Grimmjow's shoulder and his jacket's lapel. If the angry scar that ran down his side wasn't so visible, I would have thought he really was just sleeping.

Grimmjow's gaze went beyond me to scan across the dunes we were standing amongst. "Why did you stop?"

I licked my lips like I was nervous. "My bones are still in the heart of my rock. When we get there, you'll have to wait for me to retrieve them before he can go down there. My Negative Space calls to my kin when they are close. It shouldn't weaken him further, but I don't want to risk it."

"It won't be a problem, because we are going to Los Noches," he said smoothly as he turned and started walking away from me and towards where we both knew his tower resided.

"You want to bring him to your den, where your Fracciones is? The one who tried to roast me the other day?" My voice had risen in pitch with my disbelief as I followed closely, my eyes flicking from him and down to Raacharg with worry. "How in the hell is that a good idea?"

"I will be there," he said simply as he shifted his grip on Raacharg to lift him a bit higher in his arms. "Once they all know you're mine, the same as they are, you both will have nothing to worry about."

"How about we go to my rock, where I can defend the two of us just fine, and you go tell your people the good news," I suggested as I walked faster so I could get in front of him. When he kept walking instead of stopping, I stopped to force him to do the same. He met my eyes with a flat expression, and I took his silence as an opportunity. "I will make good on my word. It's my honor as an Espada to uphold my end of a deal, but taking Raacharg to the heart of your people is not going to end well. He will look like food, even if he is anything but."

"Do you trust me to mind my own people in my home?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him no, not after Luien had come after us, but I kept that from coming out. That would have started an entirely different argument, one that I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to start.

I let out a sigh and let my gaze fall on Raacharg's closed eyes. Fingerprints of dried blood marred the white perfection of his mask from me touching him, while the blood in his fur was still wet but starting to dry from the speed of our movement. His chest still wasn't rising and falling, but I knew he just looked dead. So long as I didn't leave him alone, he would be fine. I was sharing my spirit energy with him through our bond. He would be fine if I just stayed close, and even though I knew it, I was still trying to stop Grimmjow.

I was being stupid.

"I won't leave until he's capable of moving on his own," I finally said in warning.

The corner of his mouth turned up, giving me a small flash of his white teeth. "I won't let you leave until you've done whatever it is that you need to do to call yourself mine."

I frowned at him, his words instantly bringing the reminder of him forcing me to be still in that damned tree as Raacharg had been cut down. No matter how thankful I was that I had been able to use him to heal my Adjuchas, I wanted to yell at him for that. I had convinced myself that biting off his head wasn't the best course of action while we had been moving through the space between worlds, but hearing him say that? Yeah, no.

"I didnt much appreciate the way you restrained me earlier," I said slowly. I was trying to tell him what not to do without actually telling him that. He was going to be my master in truth soon. Ordering him around wasn't the smartest idea, but he would understand what he had done was not welcome. "You may be far stronger than me in this form, and maybe even my true form, but I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

That stupid grin of his grew. "Then how do you suggest I stop you when you're being an idiot?"

It took me a minute to come up with words as I struggled to keep my anger in check. Idiot? he was the one being a damned idiot. "If you're strong enough, you'll be able to stop me with a word. Obviously you can't do that now, but being restrained like that will either make me angrier, or panic."

"Panic, eh?" He asked, amused.

I held his amused expression with a glare for a long moment before I dropped his gaze to look at Raacharg. My eyes flicked back up to Grimmjow for a second before I stepped closer and rested a hand over Raacharg's mask. I took in a deep breath as I pushed just an extra breath of power down our bond and murmured, "breathe."

It was an order I had given him, and as the sign of life that breathing normally was, his chest expanded as he took in a slow but deep breath. It was a good sign that his body wasn't protesting enough to keep him from moving. He needed to breathe in the reishi in the air to help me keep him alive. If he was able to take in some sort of energy, then I could keep him from regressing into a gillian for far longer than just a few days. He could recover enough for me to remove my feather, but until then I could take in the energy from felled hollows to replenish my own spirit energy as I supported him.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Grimmjow's words pulled me from my thoughts and I pulled back from him and Raacharg. My eyes stayed on my Adjuchas for a long moment before I moved my gaze up to glare at him.

"He is what makes me act Human, like a person instead of just Amchania. He is the reason that I am actually a sensible person instead of a soulless piece of darkness." With that said, I turned and slipped into my sonido, heading towards Las Noches. I felt him, or rather Raacharg's presence following behind me.

Thoughtlessly I guided myself towards Las Noches. Well, it wasn't so much as a thoughtless movement as it was a distracted one. My attention was on Raacharg, ensuring that he was actually behind, while my mind was running over Grimmjow's perception of me.

Grimmjow wasn't my master yet, but he didn't understand the difference between how we were and how… and how we would be. He didn't understand anything and trying to actually grasp that reality was difficult for me. It was easy to understand how an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde could be so ignorant, but him? I knew it, but I couldn't understand it. Gods, I was really going to tie myself to a man-child? I never would have believed it if someone had told me this was going to happen. I would have laughed and dismissed it.

And now it was going to happen.

Was I nervous? Not exactly. It was more weary than anything. He knew nothing. Nothing! He needed to learn before he could be anyone else's master. He probably couldn't kill me by mistake, but even I had killed several of my ward before I had learned everything. His ward would all be Arrancar, but he could just as easily kill them if he was powerful enough. It had only been a taste of his power that I had felt. I didn't know if he was stronger than the God Maker, but he had to be at least as powerful.

As the white monstrosity that was Los Noches loomed closer, I steered myself towards the tower that I was pretty sure belonged to Grimmjow. There were four of them after all, and my only reassurance was the feeling of Raacharg's spiritual pressure following my movements. I refused to look back at him while I was thinking. It was one thing to think in privacy, and another to let someone know you were thinking. Thinking was dangerous, especially for me.

Or, that's what Raacharg would have said.

I felt Grimmjow pick up his pace to run beside me until I felt obligated to glance over at him. He waited until I actually met his eyes to say, "go to the main door where the wall meets the tower."

I nodded and turned a bit more before I wasted the energy to run through the air to reach the top of the wall. Even with Grimmjow hot of my heels I suppressed myself when I reached the top of the wall and followed it towards his tower. Approaching his tower without suppressing myself would have just been asking for Luien or one of this other problem children to confront me. Even with Grimmjow just behind me, I didn't feel like I'd actually be safe in his tower. I would have to make his people respect me, which didn't sound like a difficult task. They were all neglected children, or I was hoping it was as simple as that. I'd just show them how stupid they were and teach them the right way to do things.

When I got closer to the door Grimmjow had been referring to, I dropped from my sonido and kept a pace that some would call a brisk walk as I continued on. Grimmjow passed me to drop from his sonido several paces ahead of me. My first reaction was to pick up my pace and walk beside him, but I stopped myself before I could. Some of my previous masters would have taken offense to me placing myself at an equal position as themselves. I didn't know if Grimmjow would or not. Sure, I had lead the entire way here, but that was away from his people. Now that we were back, I didn't know how he would act.

Letting out a sigh I caught up to him, but instead of walking beside him I stayed back and to his right like a good little subordinate. It hurt my pride to do it, but I'd get over it. I wasn't an Espada any more. I was a scavenger who had been so far removed that no one in Las Noches knew I even existed until a few weeks ago.

"You don't need to hide behind me," Grimmjow said in a voice that was soft enough to have been meant only for me to hear. My eye twitched, but I didn't try to shift where I was walking.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure you know, that I could kill every single one of your Fraccion," I pointed out in my best not-bitter tone. "I'm not scared of them, but I am trying to make sure they don't get pissy while you are carrying my Adjuchas."

He let out a huff of a laugh. "You've only actually dealt with one of them."

"It doesn't matter," I said, my voice growing quiet as the door leading to the tower abruptly shifted and began to open. They'd noticed us. "If they were strong, they wouldn't be your lackies. You and the other fakes would have granted them a seat at your table rather than keeping them under thumb."

He didn't respond to me as a figure appeared in the still opening doorway. I recognized her as the pigtailed Arrancar that I had, uh, acquired my new mattress from. The thought made me grin, but I quickly forced it away as she crossed her arms unhappily over her chest and frowned at us.

"I want my bed back," she said sharply as she pointedly turned her glare on me.

Hmm, I had several options on how to reply to her. I opened my mouth to say one of them when Grimmjow spoke up, cutting me off.

"Unless you can take it back, it's hers, Loly."

I looked up at him with a raised brow. I hadn't expected him to answer like that. What I had expected was him to leave me to deal with his people. He just seemed like a type that would make me 'prove' myself to them. Maybe I had been wrong? Or maybe he was just mitigating violence for the time being.

Grimmjow turned his head just enough so he could look down at me with one incredibly blue eye, and for a moment I had to wonder if he'd felt an itch from the way I had been looking at him. His attention only lingered for a moment before he looked back to Loly as we came up to her. "Go tell the others to leave us alone. I'll come find them when I'm ready."

Loly's gaze narrowed, probably in suspicion. It was hard to tell with her one eye being a shade of pink that I found to be out of place on her pale face and her mask covering her other eye. Her arms dropped from where they had been crossed over her chest before she stated, "we don't need her, you know."

"I thought that at first as well," he said, not exactly telling her that she was wrong, but suggesting it.

Loly let out a huff and turned to head back through the doorway. Her steps were loud with her apparent anger, making it hard to understand the words she was grumbling under her breath. Grimmjow didn't seem to care that she hadn't liked his answer as he continued, but I dropped back just enough so he would have to actually turn around to look at me.

He had thought that he didn't need me at first. Something about that implied statement didn't sound right. Need me. He hadn't needed me at first, but now he did? I must have not been understanding something right. Raacharg would have picked up on it long before now if he had been conscious. That is, if there was anything to pick up on.

I was just being paranoid. Even if he did need me, he wouldn't have had me unless I gave in because he and I had made a deal. Maybe I was just too dumb to figure it out, but nothing that had happened to Raacharg had been his doing. That thing that had taken him over had felt wrong, so damned wrong, whereas Grimmjow's power flowing through me had been a thing of light and pure like clean water. The only thing that had even involved him in that mess had been me.

I shook my head and mentally kicked myself. My instincts were usually right. Why was I suddenly overthinking things? This was simple, and I needed to keep it that way until Raacharg was functioning again to do all this stupid problem solving and puzzling for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, trying to fill my mind with other thoughts to distract myself. We were walking down an oversized hallway that I had remembered Aizen asking for. Everything was to be big enough to allow for even the largest man to pass. We had obviously overdone his request when the other Espada at the time had been designing the layout and setting the foundations. We had wanted to impress Aizen, not just meet his standards.

A lot of good that had done us.

"The only private place in this tower," he answered as he turned and abruptly kicked open a door with his foot. I hadn't seen the door until he had done that, and I quickly realized that it wasn't so much of a door as it was a panel of wall that acted like one. I furrowed my brows, but followed him through the doorway. This must have been some sort of trick door that Aizen or his cronies had added after we built Los Noches.

"It'll close on it's own," he said just before I moved to do it myself. "It's some sort of kido nonsense Gin made."

I hesitated for a moment, but gave the door a quick glare before I continued on. I never liked Soul Reaper magic, and I liked Gin even less. That slanty-eyed reject was the one who had taken me down with a single blow from his super stretchy zanpakuto, resulting in my hellish prison.

"So this was supposed to be some sort of secret room?" I asked as I turned my attention to what I was walking into.

And stopped.

I was pretty sure it was the same room I had come crashing down into when I had come for my zanpakuto, but instead of an empty floor space with only vegetation to dress up the room there was furniture that turned the massive room into separate spaces. Everything was made of a lighter colored wood and white fabric and accents. It looked so much like something I would have seen in the World of the Living that I didn't know what to think. There was a living area with two couches and several chairs all surrounding a large table that only came up to knee height. Another area was off to the right, looking like a kitchen. Seeing it confused me, especially when I considered the lack of electricity, but I let it go as I spotted Grimmjow moving towards the other side of the room.

Navigating around the furniture between us, I caught up to him as he knelt before dark leather lounger and gently laid Raacharg down across it. As soon as he was settled he stood and stepped back, allowing me to take his place. I hesitated for only a moment before I pulled at my jacket and slipped it off. Grimmjow had already seen my number, but I was still embarrassed about allowing someone beside Raacharg to see it so freely.

"He says he isn't a dog, but he acts like one," I explained as covered him with my jacket. "I don't want him to wake without knowing that I'm here. He's never been hurt like this with me, and I don't know if he'll bother to check the bond before he considers doing something stupid."

"Check your bond?" Grimmjow asked.

"He can sense me better than I can him. If he's not thinking clearly, he might not bother feeling our proximity. My scent should ease him, if he awakens in terror."

"Is that how it's supposed to be?"

I ran a hand over Raacharg's mask and down his neck in what I would have intended to be a calming touch if he had been awake. He was breathing steadily, but was clearly still unconscious. He would wake on his own when he was ready. My order had only put him there, it wasn't to keep him out indefinitely. Hopefully, he would stay out for a while longer. Like Grimmjow had said, I wasn't going to leave until I was satisfied. Until I was bound to him. If Raacharg could sleep the time away, it would be best.

"No," I answered as I stood. "Even with the bond my senses are weak compared to what I'm told others feel. I can use it just as well as the God Maker could, but I can only use it within a certain distance."

"Has it always been that way?"

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly. I sucked in a breath and let it out in a loud sigh. He was starting to ask questions that were hard for me to answer. He was getting to know me better, and I didn't like it even if it was inevitable.

"The bond makes things different, depending on the master. With the God Maker, I was more than I have ever been since. When he died I-" I stopped myself before I could go down that path. I was certain that Grimmjow had noticed what I had stopped myself from saying, and I turned from Raacharg to wander over to one the plants to stare up at its foliage. "With Marciell, I gained power and the understanding of certain skills I didn't have before. Things that he knew, that I could only channel through our bond. Aurellia instilled in me the understanding of our ward being our literal children, needing to be raised into adulthood. That actually stayed with me after she was defeated by Lucas, and I became his."

"How many people have you served?" he asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Dozens," I answered automatically. I licked my lips as I thought over my next words. This was as good of a time as any to bring up what I wanted from him. Well, needed was a more accurate statement. "As I told you before, the bond between a master and their subordinate is needed if you wish to actually rule. If you really want me to be yours, then this is something I will need - not just between you and me, but you and the others that serve you as well."

He let out a short snort of a laugh and shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"What part of what I said do you find so ridiculous?" I asked as I turned to face him and lifted a brow quizzically.

"You're willing to give up your freedom, but for what? To be owned?" He asked.

"It's more than that," I quickly corrected him. "It's like being part of something. Its safety, security, comfort… like having a family."

Silence reigned around us and I turned my eyes to the ground. Raacharg could have explained what it was like for just two beings, but he didn't know what it was like to be part of a group and I wasn't good at describing things. I could show how to do something, teach from a perspective of my own, but to convey something so encompassing - I just wasn't good with words like that.

"What is the bond to you?" He asked out of the blue. His question surprised me a little, but it was no more difficult than his earlier ones.

I frowned at him and turned away, setting my gaze on a window that looked out across the moonlit sands of Hueco Mundo. I chewed on my lip for a moment as I let myself recall the last master I had been bound too. Master was really a vague term for her, since she wasn't strong enough to order me around in any way. The only master I had who could actually order me to do something was the God Maker. Everyone after that had been a mere shadow in comparison to his power.

I had to make him understand.

"Coming from one who has been both master and subordinate, bonding is becoming part of someone or something that is bigger than just one being," I said slowly. "Like you saw with Raacharg, a master is capable of sharing power with those who are bound to them. But those who are bound are also capable of sharing their own power with others. Of course this is only something that Arrancar are capable of doing, but it's also why I survived so long. I can share my healing with those who are bound through the same power if they are close enough."

I let out a long sigh and turned away from the window to look back at him. "Before Aizen, I was a terrifying individual. I was the 10th Espada in more than just the damned number Aizen branded us with. I was small and frail until my true form, Amechania manifested and I became an unholy terror."

I glanced over to Raacharg's sleeping form and quickly looked away as guilt hit me. It wasn't my fault that he ended up in that situation, but I was the one who had let myself be held back from saving him. Grimmjow had probably been right about that Captain, but I should have done more. I could have spared him from this suffering...

"Let's talk somewhere else," I said softly as I glanced around, searching for a doorway to exit through.

"Why?" He asked as he moved towards me.

"Raacharg doesn't know much about this part of me. I don't want him to wake to my admittance of a history he is unaware of."

I felt Grimmjow's eyes on me for a moment, but he turned after a long enough pause. I followed a short distance behind him as he passed through another doorway that had been hiding on the other side of a large palm tree like plant.

We ended up in a bedroom that probably was as wide as the center of my rock. The walls were tall, though not quite as looming as the main room because of the vines of green leaves that hung from the ceiling making the room feel smaller but softer too. It made me stop just so I could actually look up into the vegetation that had covered the ceiling in a wash of nature that spilled down like hands reaching for the earth. All the vines stopped a good fifteen feet above the ground, but each tendril appeared to be sporting budding flowers of one color or another. It made my mouth gape open in awe for a moment before I realized what I was doing and snapped it shut.

"How do you get things like this to grow in Hueco Mundo?" I asked as my gaze dropped and searched the rest of the room to explore the chunk of nature he had brought into his room. The vines were on every surface of the walls, but the floor was clear except for the plants that sat in pots everywhere. The air was thick with moisture, reminding me of the World of the Living, but the scent of the vegetation, of the moss that grew in the thick branches and trunks of the plants, made the thick air seem right.

"Time and boredom," he answered. I realized then that he had been watching my reactions, and I instantly refocused on him. I wanted to return my attention to the room, but there would be time for that later. I was about to be spending a lot of time here. New masters were always insecure in their power over a person.

"I didn't know things like these could grow here," I admitted. "I've seen Arrancar who could create and control plants as part of their resurreccion, but this is all natural, isn't it?"

He nodded. "The predator in me prefers it, so I put the extra effort in to create a place where I could really relax. Going years without a good fight put me on edge, and I needed to find an environment where the edge would just, go away."

"Being destruction must be frustrating when there is nothing to destroy." I guessed as I stepped toward him.

"It can be," he answered as he gazed down at me, the difference in our height an almost startling variance. I wasn't exactly short, but the top of my head barely came up to his chin. He was too tall for what I needed to do. I needed to be able to reach all of him without straining.

"You need to understand what it is like to be someone's subordinate before you take on the role of a master," I said confidently as I met his azure eyes.

"Then tell me."

I shook my head and glanced around the room. Finding a love seat that sat in the center of the room before a long wooden coffee table, I gestured to it. "You need to experience it, to know what you are doing to someone when you give them an order or share your power with them. With too much power you can kill someone, or make them do things you didn't intend. Without enough, your orders will go unheeded."

"You want me, to submit to you," he mused. Great, he thought it was funny.

"No, not submit. I want you to allow me to teach you the only way I know how." As I spoke, I lifted my hand and flattened it across the exposed skin of my chest before I reached out to him, pressing my palm to the same spot on his chest and over the scar that resided there. It was a gesture that I had used before, to give a visual of what was to come. Normally it was a boney Adjucha I did it too, so it felt a bit more personal to me than I wanted with my hand pressed to his warm skin, but it would have to do. "I won't be able order you around, you're too strong for that level of control, but I can show you what it feels like and how to use the bond between master and subordinate."

He held my gaze for what felt like several minutes, allowing me to see his thoughts running in his eyes. Of course I didn't know what he was thinking, but I could have guessed that he just didn't understand why I wanted this, and that he was probably debating if he should trust me with doing something so foreign to him. I couldn't blame him. He hadn't been brought into power by our ways. He'd been made by Aizen's toy, not by someone acting as the God Maker had for me.

Just when I was starting to think he would turn me down, he pulled away from my touch and turned, leaving me in suspense of what he was going to do. I thought for a moment he was going to just walk away, but his steps lead him the wrong way from the door. When he sat on the loveseat I had gestured to earlier, my shoulders dropped in relief. I really hadn't thought he would agree.

Those azure eyes of his were watching me in a half lidded stare as he leaned back, one arm draping across the back in a lackadaisical gesture. I didn't want to keep him waiting on me now that he seemed to be obliging with my request. Well, it was more of a demand rather than a request, but I'd look at it how I wanted to.

"Pacify, Amechania," I said as I pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath, extended it and slammed it into the ground to ignite my resurreccion, making my armor appear in a burst of power. I reached up and gently pulled my mantel from it's place, freeing my hair with a quick shake of my head so it could fall in waves around my face and cover my feathered ears to leave only the white tips extending from my golden locks. I rested the center of the mantel on the butt of my zanpakuto, balancing the curved metal like I had done hundreds of time before. I left it there as I moved around my zanpakuto and walked over to him. I stopped when the tip of my boots tapped his and gazed down at him. I needed to explain something before I started, or I was positive he would take it the wrong way.

"Bringing someone into a bond is different for everyone, but what I have done has always been with the intent of bringing an Adjuchas under my power. Not an Arrancar. I was a god granting a blessing upon a servant, not just a woman sharing herself with another." I leaned forward, shifting one leg so I could rest my knee on the edge of the couch. I dropped his gaze so I could watch my hand as it rested on his shoulder to help with my balance. "What I began doing thousands of years ago has never changed. All I ask is that you take what I do for what it is, and nothing more."

"What are you doing to do?" he asked, his expression shifting to show his suspicion.

"Grant you the blessing of Amechania," I said as I finished the motion I had started. I let my weight rest on his shoulder as I crawled onto his lap. Settling my knees on either side of his hips, I adjusted my position until I was confident I wouldn't slip off if he decided to push back against my power. It put me close enough that I could easily rise to my knees so I was able to be above him and do what I needed to do.

I slid one hand up his muscular neck while my other joined the motion until I was holding his head in my hands. His jaw like mask made it so I couldn't parallel the position of my hands, but I didn't try to adjust for it and let the bottom of my palm cover part of it. I had always assumed that the appearance of his mask was more ornamental than anything, but I could feel the sharp edge of the teeth against my skin. The feeling almost made me want to smile, but I kept it suppressed as I rose up, bringing my body to almost press against his. Like this, my face was easily above his, and my lips only inches from his forehead.

Grimmjow hadn't moved to touch me like I had thought he would. Instead, his one hand remained stretched out across the back of the couch while his other was absently cast out to the side, curiously avoiding my leg that was right where it would have been more comfortable to rest. I had asked him to not think more of this moment than it was intended to be, but I hadn't expected such restraint. It was surprising and rather flattering that he was taking me seriously.

I dismissed the thought after a moment and lifted my head towards the sky as I called on the power within me. I wasn't going to share my darkness with him, the part of me that made all beings equal. I was going to share with him the raw power that dwelled within me, the same power that had resided in dozens of others before him.

Thinking like that made a weariness I had blocked out for years creep into my thoughts. It made me second guess what I was doing, but I didn't let it linger long as I fought back with the thought that Grimmjow wouldn't be like the others. I wasn't going to take my power back from a corpse. He would be very much alive when I released him. Just like Gantenbainne and the very few others who had actually become Arrancar. He wouldn't be just another dead companion that I had failed.

Harnessing the power I had called into the surface of my skin, I focused it into one place on my body that would pass on the blessing. My lips. A kiss, to grant him the power and protection of a god. This exchange had been what I was worried about when I asked him to not take this the wrong way. Adjucha always had a mask that covered most, if not all of their face. Pressing a kiss to their mask was of no consequence, but for him it would have a far different… effect.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," I said in a soft but crisp tone as I drew my head back down to gaze upon his features. Those cool azure eyes of his gazed up at me almost in wonder, and I continued, "As powerful as you are, you are young and unaware of all that you do not know. I wish to share with you the knowledge that I possess as one who has experienced all that life has to offer. Will you accept what I have to give- the lessons of old that have been lost through time?"

"This was your requirement before you would serve me," he pointed out without actually answering the question I had posed.

"I will take that as a yes," I mumbled more to myself than him. The ritual I had made for the creation of a bond wasn't exactly set in stone, but I needed to stay on track or I'd lose my grasp on the power I had called forth. Manipulating my own power wasn't exactly a forte of mine. I could do it just fine, so long as I followed the steps.

"From now until the end, I give you a piece of my power. Call upon it as you will, and know that I am always with you." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead in a firm but still gentle touch. The power I had called lingered on his skin as I pulled away, but did nothing more as I knew it would. The power was waiting for the final piece to fall into place.

"I will be your shelter, your mentor and your guardian," I murmured as I shifted lower and I pressed a kiss to his left brow. I felt his eye lashes flutter against my skin, making me want to shudder with the flickering caress. I suppressed it, but the delicate impression was still on my skin as I pulled back just enough to allow me to shift to his right without bumping his nose.

"In return, you shall be my ward, my child and my people." I pressed a kiss to his brow, this time the angle being different as my chin ran into his mask, keeping his lashes from tickling my skin.

I lowered myself slightly as I urged him to raise his head just a fraction higher, adjusting the angle so that as my nose brushed his I knew I had easy access to his mouth. I closed my eyes and hesitated there, waiting for any indication that he had changed his mind. My lips were tingling with the power that thrummed through them, and somewhere deep down I wanted to actually kiss him. This wasn't a real kiss though, and I reminded myself of that for the very few breaths that I had paused before the final words slipped from my mouth.

"Take what I offer, and become mine so that I may become your god."

I pressed my lips to his in a chaste touch and pushed the power that had gathered there into him. Almost instantly I was met the wall that was his own spirit energy as he pushed back. My first instinct was to force him to submit, but I knew better than that. Raacharg, I could have easily forced to accept me. Forcing Grimmjow would most likely result in his spirit energy lashing out, turning this into a rather painful experience.

"Let me in," I murmured, my lips moving against his. "I cannot force you to accept me. You are too strong for me to take you if you fight."

"Can I trust you?" He asked in reply.

His question caught me by surprise and I pulled back so I could look down at him, losing the hold I had on my reiatsu. His azure eyes were open and steadily trained on my face, watching.

"Yes, of course," I said, not knowing how to explain myself or if I even needed to. When he didn't seem to accept that as enough I let myself drop back down until I was sitting on his legs once more, making it so I had to look up at him instead of down. My hands dropped to his shoulders and I held them there, resting atop his big muscles.

"I get that we are no more than acquaintances at this point in time," I started to say as I held his gaze without flinching. "But, that doesn't make my promise to you any less true. I will serve you like I had served the God Maker and all those who came after him. Because of you, I was able to save the person who means something to me, the person who freed me from the darkness that Aizen had imprisoned me in. Before I can repay your efforts with my submission, you need to understand what it means to have a person truly under your power. I can't let you have me until you know what it means - what it feels like, to have someone so tied to you."

When he didn't appear to change with my words, I continued. "The bond is the only way we can control our people. It is sacred, and the one constant before Aizen ever came to Hueco Mundo. Almost every Arrancar had learned the rules before they took the step up in power, and the ones that hadn't were pressured by the ruling body, the Espada, to either die or abide by them. Maybe I am just too old to change, but this is something that I need you to understand before I can give myself over to you. It was a promise, but it's more than that. I am trusting you with my life, my sanity."

Silence fell between us like a static charged blanket. I didn't know what else he would want to hear, but the apprehension that rested in my chest was bothersome. I didn't like feeling like this, like I wasn't saying enough. With Raacharg it was easy because I didn't have to explain myself, but with this man it felt like I needed to tell him everything or he wouldn't get it. He was clearly smarter than I was giving him credit for, but there was that urge to tell him more. Why couldn't I have Raacharg's silver tongue? Ugh.

Just as I started to open my mouth to keep talking, Grimmjow's hand covered my knee and slowly drew up my leg. My gaze shifted down to watch his movement as his hand continued, sliding higher until he was gripping the curve of my hip and his fingers were flirting with the hem of my shorts.

I started to ask him what he thought he was doing, but as I raised my head to speak my mouth was abruptly covered by his. I was so stunned by the suddenness that I sat there, unresponsive for a long moment. This wasn't anything like the kiss I had given him earlier. That had been no more than a press of lips, but this was more. It had a heat to it that I hadn't known in decades.

Clearly, my body knew what to do while my mind struggled to wrap around what was happening because I was kissing him back, leaning into his touch before I even realized it. He seemed to take my responsiveness for acceptance, and his hand slid behind me so he could pull me closer to him. When my greaves wouldn't allow me to slide any further forward, my body rose on its own so the front of me could grind against him.

It was the sensation of his hand sliding into my hair and brushing against my feathers that snapped me back into my own head enough to realize what I was doing. My first instinct was to push away from him, to distance myself from the growing sensations of him. I knew from experience that I couldn't handle too many emotions and feelings at once. I would get overwhelmed if I wasn't careful, and my reactions in such a state were never a good thing.

Despite my worry, I stopped myself from ruining the moment and asked myself, was this his way of letting me in? I had never been good at reading people. Yes, I had been in relationships before, but they had all understood what I was. They hadn't asked me to be all touchy feely and whatnot when I was in my true form. The God Maker had been the only one to ever push me to my limits. He had been there when I had become an Arrancar, seen me experience my first taste of emotions, understanding how overwhelming it was to a being like me. How could Grimmjow understand what this sort of interaction was to me? He was a child, I couldn't just deny him because he wanted to make it sexual. He just needed to learn, and I was the only one who could teach him.

Taking hold of that thought, I called forward the power that resided within me, pulling it to the surface like I had done earlier. It took me longer to do with the sensation of his lips greedily devouring mine and his hand playing across the exposed skin of my lower back where my spine was still missing. And his hand in my hair, teasing the feathers that brushed against his skin. And the way he tasted in my mouth, making me want to drink him down. And, and, and… If I wasn't careful, I was going to lose myself in the sensation of him. I already wanted to, despite knowing the consequences.

He was going to be such a troublemaker.

When I had finally called enough power, I slipped my fingers into his hair to stray from the strict process I had always conformed to, and gently pushed my power into him like I had done before. He clearly felt it because he stilled when I started, his body going tense and his grip on my hair and body tighter. He wasn't fighting me with his power, but he certainly didn't like what must have felt like an invasion to him.

"Relax," I murmured as I closed my fingers in his hair, holding him to me in a way that I was hoping would help convince him.

I didn't know if it was a growl or inaudible words that came from him, but it made his lips vibrate against mine. He didn't relax at all like I had said to, instead pulling me tighter against him and freezing in one tense hold. I took the opportunity that his stillness provided to slide my other hand over the mask the covered his cheek. I didn't want to encourage this bad behavior of his, but something inside me was very much enjoying being with him like this. It was the stupid woman in me, but also the goddess that craved his power. And him. I didn't know why, but I really liked the way his mask felt under my hand. It was so… different. Predatorial sharpness yet smooth like polished rock. Even as I absently ran my thumb over the sharp edge of his teeth and it cut into my skin, I found pleasure in the sensation of pain. It was such an Amechania thing to be feeling right now, but I couldn't help it.

I felt the power I had pushed into him settle, finding a place within him that was just for me. Now that he was letting me, it was easy and most likely a feeling of connection had settled in him. It was how I always felt when I bonded to a new master. A feeling of home and belonging that varied with the foreign power.

For me, it felt like an extension of myself. Just like I could feel Raacharg when he was near, I could feel the separate entity that was pressed so closely to me. He was mine, but he was his own as well. It made his touch seem that much more welcome and my body relax, knowing that he was part of me.

"Are you done?" He asked, his voice coming out in a deep growl against my lips.

"Yes," I said softly as I began to pull away from him. He didn't let me go far though, and I felt his body stiffen even more just before his arm tightened around me and I was taken sideways, my back landing roughly on the couch cushions. His mouth parted from mine with the movement, and I exhaled roughly with the impact. I had expected his lips to cover mine once more and his body to pin be down in a heated press, but to my surprise, he didn't.

I was almost disappointed that instead of smothering me with his hot and delicious body, he had held himself off me. Keeping the weight of his lower body on his knees while his hand rested beside my head to keep his chest from pressing to mine. His big hand was still in my hair, holding the back and top of my head. His other hand had landed beside my head, but I couldn't see it because he had pressed his left cheek to my right, allowing me to hear his labored breathing in my ear. Clearly, he had enjoyed that moment just as much as I had, though I would never admit it.

I gave him a moment to compose himself before I pressed my hands to his chest and gently pushed at him. He seemed to startle slightly before he raised himself higher, allowing him to gaze down at me. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting to see in his eyes, but the look of wonder wasn't it.

"Is this what it is supposed to feel like?" He asked as his hand in my hair shifted and he idly played with a feather between his fingers. I could feel the way he played with it like it was my fingers he was teasing. It made me want to slap his hand away, but only because it felt so good. My feathers were extraordinarily sensitive because of the purpose they fulfilled, but he didn't know that.

"I don't know," I answered. "I have never found nor been bonded to someone who has a power similar to my own. How does it feel to you?"

He seemed to need to think about it for a moment as his eyes lost focus. After a moment he moved, dropping his face to mine until his hot breath was caressing my cheek. I didn't have a choice to but to continue laying there, trapped by his hand stillin my hair and his mouth hovering dangerously close to mine.

"It feels like I need to bask in your presence," he murmured as he moved to kiss me again.

Yep, not happening. I'd had more than enough happy fun-time with him already.

"Get off."

I put enough power into those two words that any being weaker than myself would have had no choice but to obey. And apparently he didn't know how to fight back against an order because his hand was almost instantly gone from my hair and he was upright, moving off the couch. It was just as his foot hit the floor that he hesitated, probably realizing what I had done.

I didn't wait for him to turn on me. He was destruction, and I wasn't about to be caught on my back when his anger turned on me. Moving quickly I slid away from him and got to my feet, putting several feet between he and I with a quick burst of sonido.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous sounding.

"An order," I said simply. I didn't turn to look back at him, but instead wandered over to one of the plants in the room to observe a large blossoming flower that was growing up from the base. "I put enough power into those words that if you were weaker than me, you wouldn't have been able to resist."

"Then why did I obey the first place?" He asked. I felt him move toward me, but I didn't try to keep that distance between us. He didn't sound angry, and my zanpakuto was on the other side of the room anyway. It wasn't like I would have been able to do much to stop him even if I wanted to. His physical strength far surpassed my own.

"Most likely because you don't understand how to tell me no," I said as I idly reached out and touched the delicate petal of the flower, feeling how soft and smooth the plant was. "You were extremely receptive to me in that moment. If I tried to order you around again, it would most likely pass over you like a considered suggestion."

"Would you have been able to resist it?" He asked as he stopped beside me.

"Maybe. I still don't know how strong you are. If you are stronger than any of my previous masters, then it would be a matter of making myself understand your order in the way I want to. If you aren't, then I could decide if it was an order I wanted to obey or not. Orders that go against our nature are easier to dismiss, but if it's something we aren't incredibly opposed to then finding the resolve to not do it is difficult, to say the least."

"Show me."

His willingness was almost eerie, but I shrugged and tried to think nothing of it as I turned to him. His azure gaze met mine the instant I looked up at him and I was almost overwhelmed by the heat that I saw in him. I had expected it to be the heat of anger if anything, but this was the complete opposite. I saw desire in his eyes, a look at that screamed sex and need. It had to have been a result of the bond and his inexperience with such a connection.

Damn it.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about this. I guess it was as good of a time as any to shut him down.

"What do you want right now?"

"Now?" he asked, turning to face me. "I think you can tell what I want right now."

He started toward me and I reacted to him by backing away. It was probably the wrong thing to do when I already knew he was a predator, but once I had started I couldn't stop until my back met the vines that covered the wall. The fragrance of the vegetation mingled with the heady scent of him that was still clinging to me, adding to the nervous excitement that was already running through me.

"Don't," I said, pushing power into that single word as his hand rested against the wall on either side of me. He barely even hesitated as he leaned down, putting his face on an equal level with my own. I wasn't sure if a growl actually came from his throat or if I imagined it, but it sent a thrill through my body that made me shudder.

"Don't what?" His words were like a promise as he came closer and his earthy breath brushed my skin.

I licked my lips in a nervous gesture before I could answer him. "Don't trap me like you are. I will lash out if you don't move."

"Do you not feel it too?" He asked as his eyes softened and the edge of desire fell from his gaze.

I hated to tell him no in that moment, but I had to tell him the truth. What he was feeling was what anyone else would have, so lying to him would only disarm him for what was going come.

"I feel it, but it's just the bond. To me, I feel you but there's no desire attached to the compulsion, just the need to be close in a sense." I lifted a hand and gently pushed against his chest, urging him to step back. He didn't move, but I kept my hand pressed to him just in case he decided to come closer. "The bond doesn't make me any more attracted to you than I am to Raacharg."

"So you don't feel it?" his voice pulled at things low in my body as he brought his face closer to mine so he cloud press his left cheek to my right and whisper in my ear, "the need?"

Oh gods, he was trying to seduce me and it was working. If I didn't get out of here soon I was going to give in. This Human body of mine was a horrible beast, and the scent of him - gods I wanted to lean into him. Even in my released state when Amechania's lack of emotion as running through me, it was such a horrible temptation. I could admit to myself that I wanted him, but it wasn't because of the bond. I didn't want him to associate making a bond with this sensation. I had to teach him right.

"You were supposed to have first been bonded as an Adjuchas or at the latest, a Vasto Lorde. To experience your first time as an Arrancar, the sensation must be an all consuming feeling." I pushed at him harder, this time forcing him to step back slightly. It put a few extra inches between us, allowing me to breath in air that wasn't saturated in that deliciously heady scent he gave off.

"So you do feel it," he stated as a grin turned the corner of his mouth, exposing his teeth.

"I feel you," I said to agree as much as I was willing to. "But the bond isn't about a physical connection. It's something else entirely. Through me you can feel Raacharg in the other room, right?"

His gaze remained on me as his attention went elsewhere and I let out a soft sigh of relief. This was the distraction I needed to get him to snap out of it, I just needed to keep him thinking with his head instead of his groin.

"He is just as bound to me as you are in this moment. My senses are horrible where yours are not, but without the bond between us I wouldn't be able to sense him without focusing. I'm sure with your skills you could feel him and I no matter the distance."

He barely nodded, and I had to wonder if it was a nod at all until his gaze seemed to refocus on me.

"I feel him, but that's not what I want right now."

He moved faster than I could react, capturing my arm in his grip and turning, spinning me around until I was on the other side of him facing the room and leaving him at my back. It was so far from what I had expected that I couldn't even think to stop him when his arms captured me and pulled me back against him. With one muscular arm wrapped around me from shoulder to shoulder and his other securing my arms at my sides, he leaned down and nuzzled his mask into my neck. I felt the sharp tips of the teeth scrape against my skin, but instead of hurting it only made a thrill of excitement shoot down to my toes. Stupid, stupid Human body.

"I hate that you have such control over me, but for just a moment I have to bask in the feeling of you or I will never be satisfied." The bass of his voice made me relax for some inexplicable reason. He must have felt it because his jaw moved against my neck as he nuzzled closer and took a deep breath that moved me with his expanding chest.

"I should take the piece of me I gave you back," I said, trying not to sound hesitant as I tried to turn in his arms. He held me still though, keeping me just as I was and pressed tightly to him. Those damned teeth on his mask scraped higher, drawing up my neck until I felt his breath on my ear. It tickled the feathers that extended from my ear, making me want to squirm with the sensation.

"It can wait," he growled. Like the vibration of his voice carried into me, a shudder ran through my body that I couldn't stop. It seemed to please him because he squeezed me tighter and returned to nuzzling his mask into my neck.

"Grimmjow," his name slipped from my mouth sounding like a plea rather than the warning I had intended it to be.

"Did you have to release your resurreccion to do this to me?" He asked.

"To you, yes," I said breathily. "If you had fought me then I wouldn't have been able to fight back, let alone protect myself. My resurreccion gives me more control with the boost in power. I don't have to do this for an Adjuchas, but I do it for a Vasto Lorde just in case."

"Do you think that I would need to for you?"

That suggestion made a pang of worry strike my chest. I had to pull myself back from him and break our bond before he did anything to me, but before that I needed to show him what else he could and couldn't do so he wouldn't kill someone.

"I will try not to fight you, but instinct can kick in. Creating a bond opens you, makes you vulnerable as you share yourself. So long as you aren't too-" his fingers dug deliciously into hip and I struggled for words as my thoughts seemed to leave me. I was pretty sure I felt a silent laugh shake his chest before I realized I had stopped mid sentence and quickly blurted out, "Forceful, so long as you aren't too forceful, I won't fight you."

I felt him nod as if in answer, and silence fell over us. At first it was a tense silence, filled with strain of two very different bodies being so close. But as my breathing eased and my pulse slowed, his body at my back seemed to relax. Over what was surely several minutes, his grip around me loosened and I pulled my hands free from my sides. My first thought had been coax him to release me, but as my hands gripped his arm that crossed over my chest, I found that I wasn't willing to force this to end just yet.

I would never admit it, but I rather liked being like this. I avoided any affectionate contact with Raacharg, or had up until today. He was an Adjuchas, a child that I was raising into power. Grimmjow wasn't like that. He was a presence, providing a closeness that I only remembered ever having. It had been so long since I had felt another body pressed to mine like this. So long...

"You said that the bond was our only cure to the loneliness of our existence," he murmured, letting his words trail off like he wanted me to respond.

"The only cure I've ever known," I answered after a moment.

He gave the barest of nods. "How do you share your power?"

My grip on his arm tensed for a moment but I quickly forced myself to relax. He must have calmed down to be wondering about this. I didn't want to get him worked up again, so I needed to keep myself from getting worked up too.

I lifted one hand up and called forth a ball of energy in my palm, the start of a cero to use as a visual for what I was about to say. I could tell he was watching by the way he seemed to still at my back. "Just like a cero, it's all about manipulating our spirit energy. A trickle of power keeps them bolstered, feeling your influence within and using it to fight harder."

The ball of unspent cero grew, tripling in size with the edges of it wavering intentionally with the example I was trying to set. "Too much and they won't be able to handle the rush of your energy and theirs together. This is what will kill them, giving them more than they can hold. It will fry them from the inside out if you give them too much, too fast."

"Have you ever killed someone like this before?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered in a soft voice. I closed my hand, forcing the cero to vanish in the same moment. "I didn't know how to share my healing with another being when I was a new Arrancar. I don't remember their name any more, but I killed them in my first desperate attempt to save them - overwhelming them with my power and breaking their mind even as their wounds closed."

"What were they?" he asked.

"An Adjuchas, one of the first ones that I took under my wing. I think," I added that last part without thinking and mentally kicked myself. Memories faded over time, and I had spent so long in that damned darkness that many of my memories were jumbled up and wrong. It made recalling certain events vague and more of a general knowledge than any sort of memory with substance. "This is what I was worried about doing to Raacharg. Killing him with my power, while healing his wound."

"Show me."

I glanced to the side to stare at his tropical blue hair like it was some sort of alien on my shoulder. He was actually willing? Asking me to do this? I didn't think he was bespelled now that he had a chance to calm down, but that sort of ask sure seemed out of character for him. I licked my lips nervously as I thought about what I was about to do. He was asking for this, but I didn't know if he actually wanted to feel it or if it was my apparent influence over him. I had to teach him one way or another, and with a hefty sigh I gave into his request.

Unlike how I had treated Raacharg, I pushed back against him until his grip around me changed from caging to supporting. I took hold of the bond between us in my mind, securing the connection before I called on my own power. I could only imagine that to him it must have felt like being plugged into a backup battery. I was only giving him a taste of the power that I could push into him, the same amount of power that I would have pushed into anyone fighting at my side to bolster their morale.

His breath eased out in a long sigh, probably brought on by the sensation of my power easily flowing into him. When I had been trying to make our bond, he had been able to resist me. Now, he was probably strong enough to refuse me, but lacked the knowledge of how to do so. If the bond had been the other way he could have put a lid on what I was sharing and thrown it back at me. Thankfully, he couldn't like this. Or, I didn't think he could.

"Is this what your healing feels like too?" He asked.

"No," I answered softly. "Are you injured at all?"

"No," he answered in an equally soft voice.

My gaze shifted towards my zanpakuto where I had buried the blade in the floor across the room. "If you aren't injured, you won't feel much difference in the power."

He hummed a note of understanding and I felt his arm around my waist lift. I stayed still as the sound of a blade being drawn hit my ears as he pulled his zanpakuto from it's sheath. The metal glinted in the light as he turned it up so he could comfortably hold it before me. In one swift movement he ran the blade down his palm and blood ran down his skin to drip on the floor. He had cut himself deep and hadn't even flinched. He was an idiot for trusting that I could heal him without having already experienced it.

I let out a soft sigh and shifted my energy, calling on my healing before I pushed it down the bond to him. He stiffened as it slid into him, but almost instantly relaxed as I watched his open hand and the wound that was beginning to knit back together. I reached out and took his hand in mine, lightly pinching his parted skin back together as it healed to help it go faster. Pulling the skin back together was the most painful part of healing a gash like that.

His hand closed over mine as the last traces of the wound vanished.

"It does feel different," he murmured.

"I've been told that my spirit energy normally feels like breathing in darkness if it had a substance, whereas my healing feels more like a flood of warmth," I said as I pulled lightly at my hand. He relaxed his grip and I pulled my hand back to me. "If there is nothing for my power to focus on, it just feels like Amechania."

"What did mine feel like?" He asked.

"It hurt," I said honestly. "My feathers allow me to do things outside of the normal capabilities of Hollows, like channeling someone's power who is not bonded to me. It is not like the bond in anyway. It hurts to do it, and I only have so many feathers to spare. If I wasn't going to be bound to you, then it would have been a feather I removed. They eventually grow back if I remove them, but it takes time."

He hummed in my ear and he turned his zanpakuto so I could see his reflection in the metal. Meeting his gaze made me feel awkward as I realized I was still pressed against him without the force of his grip around me to keep me in place. I liked it, and the understanding of that scared me. He must have seen it in my face because some unknown expression changed his face. I didn't know what to call it, but before I could analyze it further his other hand drew over the blade and his nails pressed to the metal.

"Grind, Pantera."

The words vibrated through him just before his spiritual pressure rolled over me in a consuming wave. I gasped, feeling him through our bond like a sun had exploded in my mind. I was so wrapped up in the feel of his spiritual pressure that I almost didn't notice his changing body behind me. Almost. What I could see has changed, his arms becoming coated in a white bone that would have looked like armor if it hadn't been so tightly bound to his skin. Black covered the skin of his hands, shifting his fingers into claws that threatened to break my skin as he secured his grip around me once more.

"There's one thing that all of my Fraccion have in common," he purred as his head dropped and his lips brushed the fleshy part of my shoulder. "I will bring you under my power the same way that I did them."

Fear made my skin run cold and I tried almost desperately to pull away from him, but his black clawed hands held me still.

"Grimmjow, no!"

My near panicked shout went unheard as his teeth abruptly sank into my flesh, tearing into the muscle that ran from my neck to my shoulder. The pain made my entire body flinch, but I could do nothing to stop him without hurting him. He had me trapped in his arms, leaving only one hand free that wasn't strong enough to remove his grip from around me. I couldn't reach my hair to end our bond before he made a new one and unknowingly wed them. Gods, I couldn't let him do it. I had to stop him, even if it meant hurting the man who I had promised to serve. He didn't know what he was doing, damn it!

I called a cero into my free palm, panting with pain as I turned it on him, aiming for something that would hurt enough to make him stop, even if it was only for a moment. Just as I was about to release it he moved, his hand capturing mine and squashing the power with a burst of his own. Goddamn it! I had told him I would panic if I felt trapped. He had no idea that what he was doing was so fucking wrong. He was forcing me into obedience, thinking he was doing the right thing. Dominating me.

His teeth sank deeper into the big muscle in my shoulder and I screamed in rage, in fear, in desperation. Then, his power slammed into me. Where I had coaxed mine into him, his hit me like falling tree. Pain roared through my head and body feeling like my nerves were disintegrating and rebuilding to do it again in waves. Words were beyond me, but I managed to cling to one thought. Break the bond. I had to break the bond before he did something that he couldn't take back.

In a desperate hail mary, I threw my head back and felt him through one of my feathers that was pressed to his neck. It wasn't the same feather I had used to channel his power earlier, but that didn't matter. I'd gladly use two feathers on this dick tart if it would keep us from being bound permanently.

I couldn't come up with the words that I needed to say in order to call Amechania's Blessing back, but I prayed my intentions were clear as I pulled at the piece of me within him. I didn't know if he was feeling what I was doing, but it felt as though he was as his teeth dug deeper. I called out, using every bit of my will that I could muster to pull it back to me before I felt his teeth close together in my flesh. I felt his power welling within me and I knew I couldn't stop it. He was able to force me just like I could force those who were weaker than myself.

For just a moment I hated myself for not having explained what he needed to do before he had tried. I should have explained everything before I had bound him to me. I should have guaranteed his understanding of the consequences and the benefits. But, I should have done a lot of things in my life. This was just another thing to throw in the pile.

My thoughts were stopped as his power slammed into me again, bringing with it a wave of emotions I hadn't felt in a thousand years. My eyes fluttered as my vision was overwhelmed with colors so vibrant they were blinding. It was him, his influence and the piece of him within me changing things.

Changing me.

Gods, he was the God Maker, or just like him. That thought came with a wave of confusion as I struggled to keep on my hold on the thought that it was Grimmjow doing this, not the God Maker. But they felt the same. The all consuming presence that warmed me from my chest to my toes. My eyes slid closed as my head lolled back and I stopped struggling against him. It felt so good - he felt so good, that my knees wanted to give out and I wanted to turn into him, to lose myself in him.

A fresh wave of his power crashed into me and I gasped as my body went rigid. It felt good, but following on the heels of the pleasure was a pain so great that I didn't even have a chance to voice it. I was just swallowed by darkness, drowning in it until I was released from the pain by unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fragile Mind

**Negative Space**

 **Fragile Mind**

A sharp pain twinged at my shoulder, startling me from the darkness I had been basking in. Movement that wasn't my own was guiding my body, tilting my head until it rested against something warm and firm. Fabric had surrounded me, gently keeping my arm at my side while my other was pressed against skin. I must have been dreaming because being this close to another person was something I hadn't experienced in decades.

"She's not Isa right now," a familiar voice warned as a cloth trailed across my shoulder, bringing with it more pain.

"What do you mean?" I felt the second voice like it was my own, but it was a man's voice.

"She doesn't handle change very well." The voice belonged to someone that I knew, but I couldn't seem to grasp a name. "I can feel it through our bond that she's not Isa right now. If I had to guess, she's lost in the past right now. Either trying to protect herself, or truly lost in her memories."

"She's the one who told me what she wanted, showed me even." I understood then that the man talking was so close to me that I was feeling his voice vibrate in his chest. I wasn't just pressed to a body, but his body.

"You hit her so hard with your spirit energy that I felt it ripple through my bond," the tone was flat and pointing out the obvious. It made me smile, comforted by the familiarity of his tone. "I'm surprised you didn't physically harm her with how hard you hit her, aside from the obvious chunk of flesh you took. That is not how she showed you to make a bond."

"She tried to fight me," the man I was pressed against harumphed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Did she tell you to stop?"

Silence fell between them for a long moment that eventually ended with a long sigh.

"Listen to her the next time she tries to teach you something. She's not fragile, but her mind can be. You'll see it the more you're around her, but she gets lost or confused. She hides it well because sometimes she knows when it's happening, but sometimes she's just gone; lost in a memory that's so old she can't tell if its real or not."

"Like in the theater?" I was lifted as an arm behind me shifted, drawing me higher and causing my face to press into warm skin. Gods, I loved his scent. It was so foreign and so delicious that I wanted to press more of myself into him. I couldn't seem to move much as my tired muscles protested, but I was able to lull my head just a bit closer. My body was tired, so tired. I remembered the strain of fighting against something, some power that had flooded me, but exactly what had happened wasn't there for me to remember.

"Yeah. That was one of them catching her off guard."

"Is it because of whatever Aizen did to her?"

Hearing that name in my nice and safe place made me stir despite my protesting body. I was uncomfortable and my back was aching from laying in whatever position I was in. I tried to roll and shift, only to find arms unexpectedly supporting me. I didn't have the capacity to think much of it, and curled into the body I was held against. It felt good to be in this man's arms. His body was warm, his hands gentle as he coaxed me closer, his power inside me enforcing his will for me to stay at ease.

My hand fell free from the confines of the blanket with the new position, but before it could flop away it was caught in someone's gentle grip. I couldn't help the contented sigh that slipped out when my hand was pressed to his hot skin. I didn't know what part of him I was touching, his stomach or chest maybe. I didn't really care either way, but for just a moment I had to wonder why I was enjoying myself. The thought was lost as soon as I thought it, and I didn't bother questioning it further. I had missed being close to someone like this so much that it made my chest ache with the emotion.

"I don't know," he answered in a softer voice than before. "I've only known her since after that time. Up until she bound me to her, she always had this lost look in her eyes. She would see you, but she was never focused on you. She was always seeing something that you couldn't see."

"And now?".

"Now that you've bound her?".

"Yes."

The other man snorted. "Now that you've knocked her off balance, I don't know. She only ever lets me see Isa. Right now she is Isabellia, a part of her that I hadn't seen much of before a few days ago. She acts differently, like she is the Espada she once was. If I wasn't bound to her, interacting with her in her true form would be terrifying to someone like me. She rarely released her true form until she had no choice but to start doing it more with you fakes bothering us. She could do anything."

Silence fell between the two, but it wasn't a calm quiet. This one was filled with the tension of unsaid words. I could feel the tense muscles in his arms and body, but especially in the way that his fingers began to tap on my outer thigh. The blanket was between me and his fingers, making the sensation softer than I was sure it was meant to be.

"Don't leave her alone," the other one advised, breaking the silence.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The man holding me said slowly, his voice raising at his last word with irritation.

"You have her now, but if you want what you've done to end well, don't leave her alone when she tries to hide from herself," he corrected himself. "I am her Adjuchas, as she says. I am bound to her, and just like she will always protect me, she will serve you no matter what. You are her master. But, if you really want what you say you do, then be the master she needs rather than just a source of problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't leave her alone," the other man repeated with a soft sigh. "Not until you know she won't slip into the past. Pull her back when she is lost, because without an anchor she cannot do it on her own. Let her in when she tries to share her knowledge with you, because she is only capable of sharing all she is and knows by showing you. Let her serve you the way that she knows how and maybe you'll actually get what you want - a person who is loyal to you not because you were the only one left, but because she would choose you over anyone else."

I couldn't help the smile that turned my lips as my mind eased back into darkness. I really liked that guy...

* * *

Vibrant colors. I couldn't remember if the colors I had seen before had been this beautiful or if it was a recent change. Even my own skin seemed to be more rich with color as I reached out to stroke a finger down the green leaf. I smiled as the cool vegetation met my skin and I took in the smooth sensation of it. The veins that ran through the surface were barely noticeable, but I couldn't remember ever having seen veins before. Did plants bleed like people?

I turned my hand, comparing the tan pigment of my skin to the green of the leaf, and both to the dried blood that was stuck under and around my nails. I frowned as I tried to remember who I had killed that would have bled on me. I couldn't think of a face, so I lifted my hand to my face and inhaled. The scent was familiar, but who did it belong to?

"Raacharg," I said aloud. Who was Raacharg? I felt like I should have known, but the face belonging to the name wouldn't come to mind. I really was in bad shape if I was having such a hard time with a simple memory, and that thought saddened me.

My hand went to my waist and slowly trailed back until I found the gap in my spine. I didn't know why I was in my true form, but I had been in it for too long. My back ached. Wherever my bones were hiding, it would be best if I retrieved them soon or the pain would only grow until it was crippling. I could remove almost any piece of my armor without pain, but my spine, mantel and the feathers that resided in my hair were truly part of my mask. Covering them in my blood like I must have done, allowed them to maintain a physical presence when I dropped my resurreccion. Otherwise they just returned to my true form.

What had I been doing to need to remove my spine like that? It was troubling that I couldn't remember. There had to be a reason.

A twinge of sensation pricked the edge of my mind just before a hand caressed up my arm. I recognized the feeling of their spiritual pressure as soon as they came in contact with my skin and magically, my eyes grew hot with tears that I didn't think I was capable of producing any more. My hand slowly lifted until I could capture his hand where it had stopped on my upper arm. Somehow I had expected the cool touch of a corpse, but this hand was warm to the touch and responded to me like he was really alive.

It had to be the God Maker.

"Theós Dimiourgós?" The words came out steadily from my mouth, but inside I was trembling. I couldn't bring myself to turn around, for fear that it wasn't him. So instead I secured my grip on his, lacing my fingers through his much larger ones until I knew I had him. "Aether?"

"You should heal yourself." His voice was like bliss to my ears. I couldn't remember if it was his voice or not, but the way it echoed inside me felt like it had to be him. It had to be Aether, my maker.

I ignored his words, and asked a question of my own. "Cum esti in viata?"

He was silent for a long moment, and unable to resist the temptation for even a moment more, I turned in one abrupt movement. I held his hand up to ensure that our contact wouldn't break while my other reached for the first thing I could grab onto, which ended up being the front of his black sleeveless shirt. I had the phantom impression that it should have been a jacket that my hand found, but the thought slipped away as I looked up to meet vibrant azure eyes. I could see it in his eyes that he hadn't understood my words, but seeing him made my voice catch in my throat.

"Heal yourself," he said softly as his hand lightly squeezed mine and moved, shifting my arm in a way that had me realizing the pain that was radiating through my shoulder. I didn't want to look away from his consuming azure eyes, but forced myself to for just a moment. The gaping red wound in my flesh was only visible to me from the corner of my eye, but I could see enough to know it had been a wound from a bite. Remnants of blood stained most of my skin on my shoulder, and had soaked into what remained of the strap of my sports bra. I hesitated for a moment, but slowly lifted my gaze to meet his once more. With a curious expression I stepped into him, pressing close as I rose on the tips of my toes so I could bring my nose closer to his mouth.

The scent of my blood was already strong from my open wound, but faintly the scent was also coming from him. He had done this to me. He looked like he was ready for me to lash out or take some sort of violent action, so when I closed my hand tighter on his shirt and pressed my face to his neck, he stiffened in surprise.

"Unde ai fost," I cooed against his skin as I inhaled deeply. The heady scent of soil and wet vegetation hit my nose and as much as I enjoyed it, it wasn't quite right. Something wasn't right. Slowly I lifted my head so I could look up at him, and as I did so I felt his one free hand brush my hip before he circled me in his muscular arm.

His brows were furrowed with confusion as he gazed down at me. Was he not the God Maker? I couldn't remember. It felt like him inside of me, a hole that had been empty for so long filled at last. It had to be him. Maybe my words had been mispronounced after not having spoken the old language in centuries.

No, he had used a new tongue. Perhaps he had dismissed the old language, just like he had done to learn the one that he and I shared. I couldn't remember what he was supposed to look like, but the feeling in my chest couldn't lie. It was him. It had to be. So why did he look so confused?

"I'm sorry," I said as a sob suddenly dragged from mouth. I pulled my hand from his and he reluctantly let go. I brought my hands together at his chest and slowly slid them upwards, feeling his skin with oversensitized hands. My memory of sight had failed me long about but not my sense of touch. I needed to feel his features like I was blind and trying to see, trying to figure out if it was really him. He felt real inside me, and that one understanding was overruling all of my other thoughts. "I tried to be the darkness of your shadow, but when you needed me I wasn't there to pull you into my power. I failed you."

Confusion tweaked at the back of my mind as my fingers ran over his jaw, cheeks, nose, and then his lips and finally his mask. Nothing felt right. Had my senses forgotten him too? I didn't want to believe that my mind was so fragile, my memory so faded that he felt foreign to my touch. Tears slipped from my eyes as I remembered the loneliness that had consumed me after he had died.

No… he was right here. How could he be dead? Memory consumed my vision as I tried desperately to remember him. The God Maker hadn't been the most handsome man ever, but he had been unquestionably male. Thick cords of muscles had ran through his body, making him a bulky and fearsome presence. He had been built like an ox and scarred from centuries of battle. I had thought him beautiful, but it hadn't been his appearance that had drawn me to him. It had been his control, the sensations that he stimulated within me, the trust that had been between us. He had been everything that a being like me lacked, and he had shared it with me. He made me more than I ever could be alone.

"Gods, how did I not know you were alive all this time?" I asked as my hands left his face and ran down his chest to slide under his shirt. The God Maker had been larger than he was now, or was that something I had fabricated over such a long time apart? My hand found the scar that ran down his chest and I marveled in wonder at how he had only this scar. The skin was smoother than I would have expected, so I had to guess it was from an old wound. Had he somehow regained the ability to heal? I had always supported him in that aspect, so for him to have wiped his skin clean of all marks was a great surprise.

Hands closed over my upper arms in a firm but gentle grip. I lifted my gaze from the scar across his chest and met his azure eyes. They were intensely focused on me, even if I was looking at him through a blurry, tear induced haze. "What are you talking about, Isa?"

I blinked up at him with confusion. Isa? He had never used that name. I had always been Amechania or Isabellia to him. How had he known?

"Come back," he cooed as his hands moved up and he cupped my face. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake it off. I started to backpedal like I was trying to physically get away from my own head, but he moved faster. One hand slid behind my neck to cover my spine while his other went around my waist to keeping me from stumbling backwards. My eyes jerked open with the sensation of his power filling me and I was met with his beautiful azure orbs once more.

"I don't understand," I said in a harsh whisper. I couldn't seem to drop his gaze despite the panic I felt growing in my chest. "Aether, please, I-I don't know what's going on."

I felt the God Maker's power grow within me to an almost painful level before he murmured, "Isa, drop your resurreccion and come back to me."

His order caught me so off guard that I had no other will than what was his. My hand lifted hastily and I called out to my zanpakuto. I felt Amechania respond to my call a moment before her blade sank into my outstretched hand. I barely noticed the pain as my resurreccion dropped and I was abruptly washed in relief. It wasn't mine though. No, it was his.

Grimmjow...

My eyes blinked open to the sight of the scars that ran down Grimmjow's chest. I was lost for a moment as I ran through what had just happened. Everything had been one giant jumble of the past conflicting with the present inside my head. I pushed feebly at the lingering sensations in a weak attempt to clear my head. How had I come out of it? I hadn't had a fit like that since… since before Raacharg.

Fear startled me in a chilling wave and I reached out for him through our bond, only to find him close. He was here. He was still alive.

"Oh, gods," I whispered as I stepped back from Grimmjow. He let me go without holding on, and I stumbled back only to run into a pot covered in vines. He started to move as if to catch me, and I waved him off only to find my zanpakuto in dagger form, stuck in my palm. I looked at it with surprise, only now feeling the pain that came with the blood that was trailing down my arm.

"Isa," Grimmjow said my name softly, and it sounded wrong coming from him. I ignored his tone as I turned my hand to examine how my zanpakuto had pierced straight through my hand to stick a few inches out from the back. Normally when I called her, her hilt or pole would hit my hand, not her blade. I hadn't done that to myself in ages.

"What happened?" I asked as I yanked my zanpakuto from my hand, trying not to show how unsteady I was feeling. I gave the pain a silent snarl before I flushed a wave of healing energy through my body. I felt it in my hand first, but then the pain of my shoulder mending drew my attention and I looked down to the closing wound.

That was right…

"You idiot," I murmured more to myself than to him. I looked up to him, pointedly avoiding his gaze as my eyes locked on his chest. Touching him there would be a lot better than cupping his cheek like my first thought had been to do.

My hand shot out, aiming to connect with his chest when his hand moved faster than mine and he caught it. Changing gears I clasped his hand firmly, ensuring I had enough contact to look into our bond. My eyes slid closed and I opened myself only to be mentally slapped with pain. It made my body bristle, and his too if his suddenly tense grip was any sign. I felt bad for about half a second before I turned to business. I had to visualize the bond, which for me was easy enough.

Like a burst of light, a cord of power filled my sight as little pricks of electricity ran down my arm and into my hand, then presumably into Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a breathy voice. Yep, he'd felt it too.

"Ensuring you did everything right," I lied. In reality, I was trying to figure out if I had done it in time. If I had broken my bond with him before he had made a bond with me.

The rope that I visualized was strong and twisted together with several pieces, much like I had seen ropes used to tie boats to docks. It was thick, heavy and looked so strong that at first, my heart was sinking with dread. But as I followed that rope, I began to find fraying threads of fiber and whittled down segments. I realized then that I was visualizing the rope as being our arms, and as I approached the junction of our hands the rope gave way from the strong and steady cord to a single, thick strand that ran from our touching hands to him.

I had severed my bond to him, but I had done a nasty job of it. It was still there, fused to his bond with me but incomplete. This is what the pain had been from just now, and what had knocked me clean out earlier. Curiously, I tried to unwind what was still remaining of my bond to him, but the power I had been using to do it backlashed, slapping against my mind. I instantly drew back and frowned at my visualization.

It wasn't permanent, which was all that really mattered. I was supposed to be bound to him, not wedded. If it had been a wedded bond… well, either I'd have to kill him to break it or accept it, and I didn't like those choices. Especially when I wasn't sure if my mind could have handled it. I had been so convinced that he was the God Maker that I couldn't separate reality from memory on my own. If left to my own devices, I would have just disregarded everything that felt wrong and gone with the feeling in my chest. He really did feel like the God Maker. It wasn't his power that felt the same because he was so different from the God Maker. No, it was something deeper than that. It was the hole in my heart that had been made when Aether died that was now so completely filled that it was overflowing with Grimmjow's spirit energy.

Aether… I hadn't thought his name in so long. It brought back the memories of so many good things I had lost, but even as I thought that I knew it was a lie. I was bound once more to someone who was able to fill that hole inside of me. It was so new that I probably hadn't even realized everything that was different now.

Letting out a long, relieved sigh I slowly found my feet with the help of the pot supporting me. Grimmjow's hand in mine helped to pull me up, which I was silently grateful for.

"Did I do anything weird?" I asked hesitantly as I met his eyes for a second and looked away.

"I don't know what you would consider to be weird," he answered with a shrug.

"That bad, eh?" I released my grip on his hand and took several steps to put some distance between us. The distance made a wave a cold seem to pass through me, but I did my best to ignore it. The bond was still new, still fresh, and just like he had wanted to bask in my presence, I wanted to stay close to the new sensation of connection. The shiny newness of it would fade after a time, but until then our bond would be like a bungee cord and be constantly calling me back to him.

Good thing I knew how to ignore it. Mostly.

"I guess I need to explain some things before you try and do anything else," I said slowly. I reached back and ran my hand over the back of my neck to caress my spine in an automatic gesture to ensure that it was covered by my hair. He'd touched my spine in my true form, and for some reason just knowing that made my skin break out in gooseflesh. Then I remembered my exposed number and my hand slid down to cover it, discovering in the same moment that the strap of my sports bra was pretty much non-existent. He had probably bitten through it when he had forced the bond on me.

A spark of anger ignited in me, and I squashed it like it was a bug. I couldn't get angry at him for what he had done. It was my fault, not his. He had all this power and didn't know what I was trying to get him to do with it. I was the idiot here for not preparing him. I literally threw him in the deep end of the kiddy pool, but instead of my pulling him back to the surface, he had dragged me down with him, kicking and screaming.

"You're not going to slip away again, are you?" he asked as I felt fabric brush my hand. I startled and turned, only to find that he was holding out a folded black blanket for me to take. I blinked at it, at him, then at the bed that sat twenty feet away. No… My gaze shifted to the couch that sat across the room, then to the giant lounger that was against the wall. I didn't know where I had been, but the scent of my blood was faintly mingling with the scent of him on the blanket and I remembered it covering me while I had been unconscious. Or sleeping... whatever that had been. Had that even happened?

"I'm covered in my own blood," I said in a weak attempt to tell him no. He flattened his gaze while still holding it out for me to take.

I let out a huff of a sigh and softly thanked him as I took it and shook it out before pulling it around my shoulders. "And to answer your question, maybe. Did Raacharg tell you to order me out of my- uh, my head?"

"Something like that," he answered as he turned and started walking towards the middle of the room. I stayed where I was for a moment before I finally gave in and followed him. He lead the way towards the giant lounger that was roughly shaped like a dog bed with a thick pillow like edges that wrapped around the sides and back. I started to wonder what he was expecting me to do as we got closer. Did he want me to get on it? Yeah, right.

"Your Adjuchas said you get lost sometimes," he said as he stepped up onto the cushions of the lounger like it was no more of an inconvenience than a stair. The cushion was a good eight foot wide and probably more deep, making it look more like a bed than a lounger as he walked across it, his feet sinking a few inches into the leather like material with each step. I stopped at the edge, unwilling to get on it with the implications the motion would give. I had already had enough happy fun-time with him when he had turned my very chaste kiss into a face sucking competition. It had been a very enjoyable moment, but not what I had been going for. Crawling onto this giant lounger, couch, bed, thing would be telling him that I might actually want more.

I watched as he found a particular spot in one corner and plopped down. The motion looked easy, like he had done it a thousand times and knew exactly how to move to get right where he wanted. He eyed me once he settled. That one look said what he wanted, what he expected. He wanted me to join him on his giant lounger. I could have easily crawled up there without even touching him, but that didn't mean I wanted to.

"Are you scared of me after last night?" He asked, watching me for my reaction.

"Weary, not scared," I answered as my gaze left him to run over the planters that separated the lounger from the wall of vines.

"I didn't intend to do that to you," he said in a gentle tone.

"I know," I said softly.

"I thought you were showing me all of that so I could repeat it," he continued like he needed to explain himself. I felt his honesty in my bones, making me fight to keep my gaze away. Stupid bungee cord bond…

"It was my fault. I was too hasty and didn't explain enough before I tried to teach you to do it." I shrugged and started to turn away, but stopped myself. He wanted me to look at him. I could just feel it like an itch I needed to scratch. "It wasn't your spirit energy the knocked me unconscious. It was the pain."

He was quiet for a moment, and I felt his will intensify. Raacharg must have been telling him what it was like to serve, because he was getting awfully demanding. Then again, he could have just been a natural at manipulating the bond. He was stronger than the God Maker, I was sure. I hadn't ever fought against the God Maker's demands because there had never been a need or reason to. I didn't think I could trust Grimmjow to that extent, or not yet anyway.

"Why aren't you coming up here?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to," I answered, sounding stubborn even to myself.

"Why?" He asked.

My head snapped around and I glared at him. "You may be my master now, but that doesn't mean I will blindly do what you want. If that's not good enough for you then go ahead and try to order it out of me."

His brow lifted and his eyes narrowed in challenge. I had meant it to be a warning, not a challenge. Damn it. I felt his presence within me well up, but all it did was make me wanna roll my eyes.

"Come here," he said, commanding with the power inside me.

"No," I said as I narrowed my eyes into a glare. He was doing it wrong. Sure, I felt the need to move towards him, but he had only enforced it with power instead of putting the power to use in his words.

He tilted his head to the side in an assessing gesture. He lifted his hand and held it out to me like he wanted me to come and take it.

"Come here," he tried again. I swayed a bit this time, but my feet didn't move. It made me smile, especially when I knew it was going to just egg him on. I shifted the blanket over my shoulders to make it settle more snuggly around me.

"You're doing it wrong," I said with a small laugh. The look of annoyance that crossed his face was so worth whatever he was going to do in retaliation once he figure it out. "Did Raacharg try to explain how it's done, or are you just trying to figure it out?"

"I ordered you back into reality," he said in a low voice. It was so close to a growl that his voice was damn near vibrating. "Why isn't it working now?"

"I thought you were the God Maker."

My eyes dropped slightly, focusing on his mask as I recalled the events that had lead up to this. I swallowed hard as the sense memory of feeling his features under my hands came to mind. I considered my words, thinking about how much I was willing to tell him. He was my master. He wasn't my maker, but he felt like it. Even if it wasn't intended, I felt like I owed him something for giving this gift to me.

"I would have given up the moon and stars for eternity if I had been able to have just one more day -no, one more hour with him. It would have even been worth it, if he had died in my arms instead of out of my reach, where I could do nothing. I was so certain that you were him that I would have done anything for you. You could have asked anything of me, anything, and I would have done it. If you hadn't-" my voice caught as my throat as I realized that my eyes had grown hot with tears. Gods, I was actually crying? What the hell was wrong with me? I remembered doing it earlier when I was stuck in the past, but now? Really? Not even Raacharg could get tears out of me and here I was, waterworks all over the place and in front of Grimmjow of all people. Maybe he had exposed me to more emotions than I had possessed in a very long time. Or, maybe I was just acting like a stupid little girl.

I let out a frustrated sigh and forced myself to finish what I had been saying. "If you hadn't called to me, told me to come back to reality, it would have probably taken me a very, very long time to come back myself. It took my bonding Raacharg to pull me out last time. I had been trapped in darkness for twenty years. The memories were all that kept me sane. But, being me again is why your orders aren't working now. I have the will to resist it when I didn't before."

He let the silence of the room sink in for a very long moment before he leaned forward, drawing his knee up so he could rest one arm on it while his other stayed reaching for me. I had met his azure eyes before I realized it when he shifted and found myself not wanting to look away. His intent was obvious and his determination clear.

"Put your power in your words, not in the bond," I said, finally giving into what I knew he wanted. "Words are used for conscious people who have a will to resist. The bond is for other things, like influencing emotions, bending wills, and ordering those who have no will to resist like when I ordered Raacharg to breath again. He was unconscious and could not hear my words, but the bond was there, allowing me to bend him to my will. As I am now, if you want me to do something you're going to have to tell me to do it."

He didn't move, but I felt his presence within me diminish. He'd taken my guidance like a willing pupil, even if he was supposed to be the one in charge.

"Come, take my hand," he murmured. His words were filled with power, and I moved with a willingness that I didn't have before. Unlike his easy step up onto the cushions, I crawled up at my own pace, taking the time to kick off my boots before I shuffled closer to him. I knew I was taunting him with my lackadaisical manner, but he hadn't specified how to do it. I smiled to myself as I reached his one outstretched foot and rested my hand on his shin as I looked up to find his hand close enough that I could easily take it.

An image of a man whose face I couldn't remember was abruptly where Grimmjow's should have been. I could feel the smile that should have been on his face in my chest as I closed my eyes and placed my cheek in his palm. He stroked my cheek in a tender display of affection and I turned my face into his hand so I could nuzzle my nose into his skin and inhaled. I kissed his palm as the still new and earthy scent of him filled my senses. That wasn't right…

I opened my eyes only to find concerned azure orbs watching me and realized what I had been doing. I jerked back from him and looked down at my hand that had been resting on his lower leg.

Gods, help me. I was a mess. For just a second I lost myself. Again. Goddamn it.

Feeling sheepish, I pulled the blanket around me to hide my body and continued past his hand to quickly find a spot that was an arms distance away from him. I placed myself against the side of the lounger so I could use the oversize pillowed edge to keep me up right as I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I ended up with everything but my head covered by the black blanket, which suited me just fine.

"You didn't realize what you were doing, did you?" He asked as he settled back, turning his body so he could easily keep his eyes on me.

"The way you forced me to bond with you, and how I tore my own away as you did it, has unbalanced me," I said with a soft sigh. "I suppose Gantenbainne and I are the only ones left who understand or know what the bond is, but you should know everything before you try to do anything else with it."

"Is it something you can just tell me?" He asked. I thought that an odd phrase until I recalled the conversation I had heard in my dream. Well, it clearly hadn't been a dream.

"Yes," I said with a small nod of my head. I owed Raacharg a thank you when I saw him. He'd explained a lot of things that I couldn't do myself. "There are two types of bonds, or really one if you think about it. There's what I did to you, then there is what you almost did to us. A standard bond is what 99% of all Arrancar use, or did once upon a time. It ties us together, but it's breakable. It really only goes one way, even if power can be shared both ways. There is still a master behind the bond and what eventually becomes a web of power between them and their subordinates. Through me, you have Raacharg. Just like you could feel him before, you should be able to feel him now."

"A wedded bond on the other hand," I paused to take a moment to collect my words. How to explain this in a way he would understand? "A wedded bond is just like what the living use. It's a way to bind two people together. It's not like marriage, though in a sense it could be thought of that way. It's only possible to make one when first a bond exists, and the subordinate is allowed to create their own bond to the master."

I let my words hang in the air to give him a chance to think over what I said. He was a lot smarter than me, so I was pretty sure he'd understood it as I'd been speaking, but there was a look of contemplation in his eyes even though he was still focused on me. After a minute he said, "I wed our bond last night then."

"Almost," I said with a small shake of my head. I lifted my hand from the blanket, and slowly raised it towards him. After a second I pulled my hand back and tugged the blanket into place. He gave me a funny look, and I decided I should explain myself. "I can look into the bond between us and visualize it's health, if you will. I doubt you can do it yet, since it took me almost a hundred years to figure out how to do it and we've been bonded for less than a day."

"That's why you grabbed my hand earlier?" He asked.

"You're the one who grabbed my hand. I was just going after skin," I corrected him before I could stop myself. He lifted a brow and I promptly ignored it. "But, yes. I lost consciousness before I knew if I had succeeded. Normally it doesn't hurt like that, but I acted in haste rather than doing the practiced motions."

"And you had to touch to see that?"

I nodded. "My senses have a very short range as you know, which seeps into my bonds as well and required me to touch you. I have to have physical contact when I want to do certain things. Sharing abilities like my healing, manipulating the bond, sharing memories: the sort of things that require the bond to be at its strongest. You felt the pain earlier when I looked into it, right?"

He nodded, and I continued before he could say something.

"That pain was from what I did to keep it from being wed. The master of the bond is supposed to be the stronger one of the two. It's just the nature of things. Ideally, I shouldn't have had a problem telling you no, but I am clearly not the stronger of the two of us. I couldn't stop you from making your bond to me. I had no choice but to tear mine apart to keep you from wedding them."

"You went so far as to hurt yourself in order to keep us from both being bound? Why?"

I had been mostly avoiding staring into his eyes until now, but I turned my head and didn't blink as I said, "it would have been permanent. The living got the phrase till death do us part from us. Its literal. An eternity together until one or the other dies."

His expression didn't change, but he didn't say anything either. After a long moment of holding his gaze, I dropped it and turned my attention to the cushion in front of me.

"Normally, wedding a bond would be a ceremonial sort of thing. It implies a level of trust and unity between the two partaking. The God Maker was my master for a few hundred years before he allowed me to do this with him. It wasn't for a lack of anything, but rather a concern of power. Being in a wedded bond gives both people the level of master, and with it control over those bound to one another. It took me several hundred years to come to a point where his power and the power of those bound to him wouldn't kill me, or get me killed. I had to earn the respect of the others that were bound to him or taking such a leap in authority and power would have put a target on my back."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't just let it happen now," he pointed out, making me want to strangle him.

"It's permanent," I said harshly as I turned my head further away and leaned further forward so I could rest my chin my knees. I was getting frustrated with all this talking. He wasn't understanding what I was trying to say.

"Did you ever leave any of your previous masters?" He asked, making my mind reel with the change in direction he had taken.

"No," I answered in a clipped tone. "All of them died, releasing me from the bond."

"Then why would it matter if the bond was wedded or not?"

His logic was unexpected, and I found myself struggling to come up with words. "I-In that regard you are correct, but it isn't just that. Sacred isn't the right word to describe it, but I'm not good with words. It's just not done. Making that sort of bond after only 10 minutes together is the stupidest thing someone could possibly do. Being who I am, I couldn't let you do it. I've resigned myself to serving you, but forever? What happens if you never die and we hate each other? I wouldn't have the option to request my release, and you wouldn't have the ability to discard me."

He let out a short laugh. "I like how you think that I am going to die before you. I'm not like your previous masters."

"When you've lived over two millennia when others haven't, you start assuming that everyone will die before you do."

He hummed his understanding and I felt the pillow at my back flatten. He must have stretched his arm across it to bring his hand close enough that it rested on the pillows just behind my shoulder, which really annoyed me. He was the master here, and as I kept myself quiet to try and make myself believe that whatever he did was acceptable, he asked the worst freaking question possible.

"What did Aizen do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly. Probably too quickly.

"You've said several times that you were trapped in darkness. Did he do that to you, or was that before his time? Or was it Gin? Kaname?"

Yep, I'd spoken too quickly. Ugh, this guy always asked questions that I really didn't want to answer.

"It doesn't matter," I repeated stiffly.

"Are you going to make me order it out of you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked with a huff. "It's in the past. So many things have happened over my lifetime that is makes no difference from one event to the next. I am what I am now, it's not going to change anything to know how I got to this point."

I felt the cushions shift with his movement and I rolled my eyes. He was a persistent son of a biscuit. Probably used to getting his way like a spoiled child in his happy little tower. I felt him settle right next to me, his leg only an inch away from my own and the pillows at my back flattening even more with the weight of his arm as it stretched across the pillow behind me, making me feel like I was surrounded by him.

"Aizen betrayed us all in the end," he said firmly. I blinked as his words sank in and I sat up straight so I could actually turn and look at him, not caring that it made my leg press against his. His expression had been irritated, but seeing my surprise made one of his arched brows lift. "You didn't know."

"What do you mean by betrayed?" I asked, my voice sounding rushed even to me. "You fakes were his damn pride and joy, the reason that I and the original Espada were discarded and rebranded with triple digits. Why would he betray his precious creations?"

"You were the first Privaron Espada," he said, his eyes going wide. "You have seen and lived through it all and yet you don't know this. Why?"

My hand went to my chest as I remembered the phantom pain of Gin's zanpakuto piercing through bone and flesh, and watched as Grimmjow's eyes dropped to follow the movement of my hand as the blanket dropped. Even knowing the pain wasn't real my breath still caught in my throat and my pulse raced. Gods, why did I have to remember this now? Aside from the God Maker dying, it had been one the worst days in my long existence. The day that started my eternity in a darkness that wasn't my own.

"You didn't know that I even existed until two weeks ago," I said, trying to hide what my body was feeling with steady words and a good excuse. "I had been avoiding anything that might bring me back into this sort of situation for years."

"What did he do to you?" He asked, a thread of power in his words. I didn't think the power was intentional- he wasn't that good yet, but it felt like an order nonetheless.

"What he felt like doing," I answered, intentionally vague. I think it ticked him off because I felt his spiritual pressure rise as his posture tensed.

"What did he do?" He asked, power oozing from his voice.

I closed my eyes as I felt the order slide over me. He probably didn't even realize that his spiritual pressure had risen with his anger, turning his words into a vice around my free will. Gopher tits, he was really going to make me tell him. The pride in me, the Espada I had been, didn't want to admit that we had been so weak as to fall from power so quickly and so utterly. But the worst part was, I liked feeling his will over me. I liked it, and mentally slapped myself for it.

"Fifty years ago he defeated me," I said slowly, my voice coming out rough with the effort of fighting his order. Gods, he was strong. I hadn't wanted to tell him, but I hadn't had much of a choice. "He defeated me so utterly that I had no choice but to treat him as if he were another master. When he returned, he brought with him two Soul Reaper lackies that brought me so close to death that I could do nothing to stop them from-"

His spiritual pressure abruptly vanished, taking with it the force of his order. I instantly shut my mouth and clenched my teeth together. It took a long moment before I finally felt enough like myself to feel safe and let my lips part so I could take in several deep breaths to chase out the lingering sensations of his order. Once I was satisfied that I wouldn't be compelled to spill my guts, I slowly let myself rest back on the pillowed side of the lounger. The blanket had fallen to pool around my waist, but it didn't seem important now.

"That came out as an order, didn't it?" He asked once I settled, confirming my thoughts.

"Yes," I replied as I let my head loll back to rest on the pillow too, only to find his arm in my way. I let my head rest on what was probably his forearm, expecting him to move. When he didn't, well, I didn't either. He was going to be a stubborn ass, then so could I.

Besides… Touching him, even if it was just my head resting on his arm, made a sense of ease fill me.

"I didn't mean for it to be an order," he said softly, his voice sounding loud due to our close proximity.

"Yeah, well it was," I said coldly. Opening my eyes I stared up at the vines that covered the ceiling, watching as a few dangling ones swayed in an imaginary breeze. "You can order me to tell you anything, and probably make me do just about anything, if you really want to. You're just that much stronger than me when I am like this. I don't think that was more than a thread of your power, but I still couldn't seem to think my way around it."

"I only intend to order you around when I think it's necessary," he said, explaining himself for some inexplicable reason. "That was… unintentional."

I frowned. "Why do you even want to know? It's one thing to understand what I can do as your subordinate, but an entirely different thing to want to know about my past."

"You hate Aizen. We all do, but for different reasons. I want to know what he did to you, so I don't repeat his mistakes."

I snorted and let my head turn so I could look at him. Gazing down the length of his incredibly muscled arm to his very masculine face made me pause in silent admiration. Gods, he smelled good and looked just as good, if not better. This guy was going to be such a troublemaker. Why had I allowed myself to be so close to him when I was struggling with myself so much? All I could think about was sliding my hand into his hair to feel the luxurious softness of it.

Stupid, stupid me.

"Have you ever been down to Los Noches' dungeons? The chambers that were created before Aizen's time?" I asked in a voice that sounded small and- and nervous? Holy cracker jacks, Batman. I was nervous. Me? I had been nervous before, but it was usually stimulated by a rush of adrenaline, anger or even stress. This was coming from being scared. Scared of sharing this part of my life with someone. Scared of him knowing too much.

Gods, it was him. Fear wasn't something I could feel on my own. Sure, I worried and didn't want things to happen, but it wasn't really a fear of something. Not even Raacharg had given me that part of humanity. Grimmjow was the reason why I had started crying earlier. I had more emotions that what I knew to do with. This was going to be a problem. The God Maker had always stimulated emotions within me. They hadn't just bubbled up on their own. Damn it.

"Not the old dungeons, just the ones that were created for Aizen. Why?" He asked. Pulled from me thoughts I licked my lips as my focus slipped from him and to the past.

"There's a room in the very back, created by time with spires of rock barring most of the entrance. If you go inside, you'll find where my body laid and kept the rock from wearing away with time. My blood had been so thick that the rock is stained crimson with layers of crystallized blood. The shackles that had kept me from using any of my spirit energy are still down there, embedded in the rocks. It was like being in my Negative Space, but it was just me that could do nothing," I stopped myself there as my eyes closed and I struggled with myself. On impulse I pushed myself up and away from him, leaving the blanket behind as I got to my feet and walked across the lounger to get off it.

I was getting upset. Well, not just upset, but incredibly emotional over the memory of it and I didn't know how to process it. I could feel myself trying to slip away into another memory. It was just bubbling up like hot water rising and I didn't feel like I could stop it. I just wanted to get away from him before he could see what it turned me into. He wanted my power and the experience that I promised to share with him. He wanted the warrior that I had been. He didn't want what I was now, the damaged shadow of my former self, weighed down by the baggage that came with my age and the traumas that I had lived through. Gods, I needed to fix myself before I could really fulfill the role he wanted me to.

Just as I went to step down off the lounger he was abruptly in front of me. I hadn't felt him move, and I was unable to stop my momentum as I stepped down and into his chest. I stumbled backwards, but was so out of sorts that I fell back onto the lounger in my haste to get away from him. As soon as my back hit the cushions I was pushing myself back up, but stopped when I was met with Grimmjow's face. He had knelt before me on one knee that rested on the outside of my feet, while his knee was pressed to the outside of my other thigh. His hand had curled around the upper cal of my right leg, his long fingers almost able to circle my leg.

"Where were you going?" He asked as his hand squeezed lightly.

My mouth opened to answer, but I caught myself and instead scooted back from him. He let me get as far as his hand sliding down to my ankle before his grip closed and he forced me to stop. I licked my lips and tried to think of some excuse that he would have to accept.

"Raacharg," I said quickly. "I'm going to Raacharg."

His seemed to be taken aback with my words. I had surprised him, but more so I had surprised myself. I didn't go to Raacharg for comfort, but he had seen it all. He knew what I struggled with, even if he didn't say anything. He was used to my ticks, had dealt with me when I had slipped into memory before, and knew exactly what I had been when he found me. I didn't have to hide from him, he just accepted me.

Grimmjow's grip on my ankle dropped, and feeling his skin part with mine I pulled my legs under me before I stood. I stood there for a moment, wondering if I should say something to him, but even with the distraction of his attempted intervention, I could feel the memory sliding closer to the surface. The darkness, the pain of the shackles around my wrists. A visible shudder ran through my body, and I quickly walked off the lounger and headed across the room towards the door. I lifted my hand, calling Amechania to me. I felt my zanpakuto respond and come to my hand, but I had to react quickly to catch the hilt instead of the blade. I frowned at the metal, but didn't let it slow my progress as I left Grimmjow without a single look back and entered into the large room where I knew I would find Raacharg.

"You're really just going to give into it?" Grimmjow's voice startled me and I spun on my heel to glare at him. How was he doing that? Even before we were bound he couldn't sneak up on me like this. Was I so out of it that I couldn't feel him?

"Giving into what?" I challenged. Raacharg had told him enough that he knew what I was fighting with it, but there was no way he could actually understand.

"You know you're slipping away and you're not even trying to fight it." He sounded disappointed even to me, but all it did was make me frown.

"There's no point in fighting it," I said, my words coming out sharp. "All it does it make it worse when it finally takes over. I'd rather just get it over with and drown."

"Pathetic," he growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked. Pathetic? Really?

"You're running away just to hide in a hole so you can wallow in your issues instead of facing them."

"Face them?" I snapped as anger quickly replaced the sinking feeling that had been creeping over me. "How the hell to you face something you can't fight? This is what I did to myself so I could survive the pain and isolation. You can't possibly understand what I went through. I didn't even understand it until I surrendered to the fact that I am broken. I can stitch the pieces back together, but no fix lasts forever. I always break again, and again. The only way for me to make myself whole is to go and find something that will hold me together, even if it's only a temporary fix."

"If you accept it-"

"No!" I shouted as I stepped to him and pointed at him in an accusing gesture. "You do not get to tell me what to do with myself. You haven't earned that right. Raacharg was the one who brought me back into reality and saved me from wallowing in my past. He saved me and he had no fucking reason to do it."

"What can he do to fix what I've broken?" he asked, his voice rising to stop me from continuing. "You've said it yourself, only an Arrancar can share things through the bond. He is an Adjuchas. I know you rely on him, but what can he really do that will fix anything?"

"I don't know!"

I startled at the sound of my own voice and stepped back, shocked. I couldn't seem to think as my throat grew tight and my eyes hot. I didn't know what I was feeling, and I sure as hell didn't know what to do with it. It made it hard to swallow, but I forced it to happen as I pulled my hand back and looked at it like it wasn't mine. That same stupid tightness that was in my throat spread to my chest, making it hard to keep breathing steadily and my nose began to tingle, making my eyes grow even hotter.

"I don't know," I said, this time in a whisper. It was all I could muster through the horrible things my body was doing to me. "Raacharg knows what I am. He is the only one who understands."

"But he can't help you like this," Grimmjow said, his voice gentle.

"No one can," I said, but even as it fell from my mouth I knew it was a lie. The God Maker could have, but Grimmjow had no idea what he was doing.

"I can. I forced you back into the present only a short while ago. I can do it again, but you have to tell me what to do," he said as he reached out and his hand carefully caught my elbow. I stared at his hand on my arm trying to understand why he was doing this.

"I'm supposed to serve you, not ask you to deal with my shortcomings," I said slowly. "I am an Arrancar, not an Adjuchas. You shouldn't have to care for me like I am a child."

"Isa, look at me," he cooed.

When I shook my head his hand slid up my arm and slowed at my shoulder. Hesitantly, his hand slid closer to my neck like he was silently asking for permission to touch more of me. The way he was touching me just made my throat tighten even more until I was fighting to take small, tortured breaths.

"You told me you would never serve someone who treated their Fraccion like unappreciated dirt and that you treated yours like children, caring for them and protecting them as they served. I am a predator. I don't nurture and care for people, I just see them as prey."

His hand coaxed higher as he spoke, but instead of letting him cup my face I turned and guided his hand to the back of my neck where his hand covered my spine. To him, the touch was probably less intimate than it would have been if I had let him cup my cheek, but to me? To me, I had just willingly let him hold my weakness in his hand. My mask was almost always hidden by my hair for a reason. It was thin and delicate, and where it had creeped me out earlier that he had touched it, now I almost basking in the heat of his hand.

"You aren't prey to me, Isa," he cooed as he pulled me forward. I stepped closer to him, drawn by the promise that his voice held and the strength of his hand on my neck. "I don't know how to actually care for someone, but I can keep you from falling into your memories. If you'll let me."

I slowly lifted my gaze, not really seeing anything until I met his azure eyes. I didn't have the capacity for words for a long moment as I gazed into his eyes, losing myself in them. I couldn't seem to believe that he actually wanted to help me. Earlier, I had been so far beyond my normal self that it had been like he had no choice but to pull me back. But now? I hadn't slipped away. I was still me, but struggling. There was no reason for him to intervene in my issues.

Then, I remembered what Raacharg had been saying just before I drifted back into unconsciousness. Grimmjow wanted someone who actually wanted to serve him. He wanted my loyalty, and this was how Raacharg had advised him to do it.

That crafty little Adjuchas of mine... Just like Grimmjow had said, Raacharg couldn't do anything to help me through the bond, but he didn't need to be able to. He was a force all on his own.

"Calm me," I whispered, giving into him and hesitantly letting my hand reach out to his abdomen. His body flexed under my touch and I took that as encouragement and slid my hand under his shirt and around his side, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath my fingers. "Use the bond and force me to be at ease like you did earlier. Keep me from thinking about the past because I-I can't do it on my own."

He coaxed me closer and I pressed to him, finding that with our height difference I fit perfectly in the curve of his body. His arm wrapped around me while his other slipped into my hair and he held me tightly to him. I lost the small bit of control I had over myself and tears fell in hot, foreign feeling trails down my cheeks before they were absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. My breathing came out in small, pathetic sounding gasps that were barely muffled by our closeness. Gods, I was crying. I was actually crying.

A sense of ease washed over me through my bond with Grimmjow, and the power of it took the strength from my legs. I didn't fall to the floor like I had expected, but instead was lowered as Grimmjow went down with me. He pulled me into his lap as his legs folded beneath me to keep me from actually touching the ground. I had thought that I felt surrounded in him before, but this was truly a sensation of being enveloped by him. He was everywhere. His strong body holding mine, the scent of him consuming my mind, the sensation of the bond between us being so open and full of his influence that he was all I could think about. I wanted so badly to pretend that it was real and not just the bond that I was feeling, that I let myself completely and utterly surrender to him.

"Thank you," I sighed against his skin. The feeling of my past creeping up on me was gone. I knew it was only temporary, but I didn't care as I nuzzled closer to him.

"You're mine now," he said, his voice rumbling in his chest. "Your power, your strength, your knowledge, and your problems are all mine. Quit being so stubborn and just let me in next time. If all you do is run, I can't help you."

"Okay," I said in a small voice. I owed Raacharg, big time.


	11. Chapter 11 - Arnau Zaldivar

**Negative Space**

 **Arnau Zaldivar**

Being curled against Grimmjow was possibly one of the best sensations I had ever experienced. He was warm, hard in all the right places while soft in others, and the ease that flowed from our bond into me made me want to be a boneless blob of contentment. It was great. I couldn't remember being so at peace before. Ever. I knew it wasn't real, but until it had to end I just wanted to pretend that it was.

I moved in his embrace, searching for a position that would comfortably allow me to look up at him. It had been several minutes, or maybe several hours, since he had taken me to the floor. I couldn't remember exactly because most of that time had been spent in comfortable silence. As soon as the ease had washed over me, I had stopped crying. It had been so terribly embarrassing that I had actually cried, but he hadn't commented on it and I was grateful. I didn't cry. My eyes watered when I got something in them or got injured, but I didn't cry. That stupid sensation of my nose tingling and my chest growing tight had been horrible. I never wanted to feel that again, but I had a feeling that it was always going to be possible so long as I was bound to Grimmjow.

Ugh.

Emotions sucked, especially when I couldn't pick and choose which ones I could feel.

Settling with my head tilted back and resting against his shoulder, I gazed up at him. I was happy that I had a clear view of the unmasked side of his face, allowing me to take in his very male features without anything in the way. He really was worth looking at. Since he had bound me it was like colors were more vibrant in an almost surreal clarity. He was so different from what I did remember of the God Maker that part of me didn't understand how I had been so fooled. But, that was only a small part of me. The rest of me got it.

His gaze flicked down to me for a breath before he returned to looking straight ahead. It took me another moment of contemplating his features to realize that he wasn't just avoiding my gaze, but focused on something else. It made my brows furrow as I turned to follow his eyes to the other side of the room. I didn't see anything in particular that stood out, but clearly he did.

"We've been alone in here for almost an entire day," Grimmjow said in a low tone. "My people are growing restless."

Slowly I turned in his lap, drawing his attention back as my hand slid over his mask and I coaxed him to turn his head. Meeting his eyes again made me want to smile, but I kept the sensation from showing as I said, "I've commandeered their Espada. If I was in their position, I would have busted in here long ago."

"They know better," he said like it was a warning, but it didn't have the effect on me that he was probably intending. I coaxed him to lean further down as I straightened to bring my mouth to his ear. The motion made his hand slip through my hair, the long strands giving just enough resistance to the movement that it made my scalp tingle and a pleased sigh slip from my lips before I could catch it.

"There's knowing better, and then there's protecting someone from themself. If I was in their position, I wouldn't hesitate to barge in here." I began to make motions to get up, but I was a bit tangled on him with the way he had taken me down. It made for a very comfortable embrace, but getting up without his help was challenging. It didn't help that the sense of ease he was still pushing into me made me slow and clumsy. It was annoying, but I couldn't seem to be irritated with him.

"I won't treat you any different from them if you disobey me," he said coolly as he pinned my leg against him, effectively stopping me from getting up. I let out a sigh that didn't sound nearly annoyed enough and let myself plop back down in his lap. I let myself fall into his chest, giving into the urge to be a boneless blob basking in his power.

"If I disobey you, you can be assured its for a good reason. You're my master. There is no higher purpose for me than to see your will executed," I said as I lightly patted his mask as if to reassure him. Even to me my words sounded casual, which hadn't been what I was going for. It made me frown because it didn't sound nearly serious enough to convey how I actually felt.

"No, let me try again," I said as I lifted my gaze to find he hadn't taken his off of me. "I swear to you that I will serve you until the day one of us dies or you grow tired of me. Your will is mine to execute, your battles are mine to fight, and your grief mine to bear. I will be by you. All you need is to call and no matter the distance, I will go to you."

His eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner and I felt the ease that he had been pushing through the bond vanish. It felt like my mind had surfaced from a field of cotton candy to finally become clean and clear. He waited, watching me for a long moment as I pulled myself from the relaxed and careless position I had been holding and moved into a position that gave me some sense of self even as I remained tangled with him.

When I felt like myself again, he must have felt it too because he finally asked, "was that the ease talking, or your true feelings?"

"It's the truth," I said solemnly. He watched me for a long moment, making me feel like he was assessing me.

"Alright then," he said as his hand found my hair again. His fingers threaded through my locks until his hand was resting over my spine again where he stopped. His hand was cooler than my neck, and it made an unstoppable shiver run through me. It seemed to please him because his head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes seemed to relax. "I want to know more about how the bond works."

"I'll teach you, but it takes time to really understand." I dropped my hand from his mask, feeling the smooth sharpness of the teeth before my skin parted with it. Hesitantly I said, "I wouldn't make a bond with your people just yet. Not until you know what you are doing to them."

"You're afraid I'll kill them?" He asked.

I shook my head, shivering a bit as it made his touch on my mask tingle. "No, not particularly. I was young when I killed my subordinate. You're not young, just new to the understanding of this power. I'm not very smart. I take a long time to learn and change, but I've been alive so long that it's irrelevant now. Back then, it took me many tries to learn something new, especially something as complicated as the bond. You're a lot smarter than me, so I doubt you'll experience the issues that I did."

A loud knocking sound came from the hidden doorway that was in the far wall, drawing Grimmjow's attention. I didn't bother turning my head and instead took in his profile. He had an awfully handsome nose, if noses could be handsome. It was it was straight, unlike what I would have expected on a violent person such at him. I'd have expected it to be crooked with previous breaks or at least have a bump, but it wasn't. My nose was only straight because the last time I had a serious injury I'd cut it clean off so it would heal right.

"I'm going to have to deal with them," he said, probably just thinking out loud. I had a thought to correct him about how he was talking about his people, but he didn't give me a chance to speak as his embrace tightened around me. He lifted me with him as he stood, but I didn't think it was out of caring exactly. It was because we were so tangled together that if he had gotten up, he would have dumped me on the floor in a heap.

Once we were on our feet, Grimmjow brushed past me and headed for his hidden door. On impulse I reached out an caught his hand, stopping his movement and turning him back to me. I kept my eyes down so I didn't have to look at him as I spoke.

"I know I already said thank you so I won't say it again," I started before he could ask me why I had stopped him. "But you should know that this will happen again. My bond with you has given me things I've never had before and the part of me that is Amechania doesn't understand them, nor how to deal with them."

"I unbalanced you," he said, repeating what I had said earlier.

"It's more than that," I said softly. "From Raacharg I gained some emotions and a clearer sense of humanity, but from me he gained power. I don't know what you've gained from me, but from you I have at least gained the ability to feel emotions that I am not otherwise capable of feeling. I know there will be more changes that I will figure out as time passes, you're too strong for there not to be, but until I learn how to handle what you've given me I will be easily overwhelmed."

If I could even learn to handle them, but I didn't voice that thought. He wasn't supposed to have to deal with my shortcomings.

His hand pulled from my grip and unexpectedly lifted. I watched with surprise as his hand ran up to my face, his fingers trailing across my cheek before they slid into my hair. His took his time running his fingers over the rivulets of bone that ran unseen under my hair and along my scalp. It made another stupid shiver run through my body with the feeling, but I hid it as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Cupping the back of my head in his hand, he pulled me toward him until my forehead pressed to his chest.

I felt his breath move my hair just before his mask scraped across my temple as he brought his mouth to my ear. "You just have to tell me what you need, and I will do it."

The booming knock of Grimmjow's people echoed through the large room, sounding like they were about ready to break the door down despite apparently 'knowing better'. His hand tightened in my hair, pulling me closer to him for just a moment before he released me. It was so abrupt that all I could do was watch his back thoughtfully. I wasn't ready for what was about to happen, but I was rarely ready for anything that had happened in my long life. This was going to be the start of building a new family, but it was going to be rough. Luien didn't like me, like, at all. I had stolen Loly's bed so she probably liked me just as much as Luien, and I hadn't met the third one. Unless that freaky meatball thing with toothpick limbs was the other. I didn't think that was the case, but then again, he had said they were misfits.

Shaking myself from that train of thought, I turned my gaze to the rest of the room. I knew where Raacharg was through our bond and started walking in his direction before I found him with my gaze. Bright yellow eyes smiled at me from the lounger that Grimmjow had laid him on before, and I couldn't help but to smile back. Making quick work of crossing the room I went to him, watching in silent amusement as his tail wagged furiously. He was such a dog sometimes.

"Hey," I said, my voice sounding small in the massive room. I sat on the floor beside the couch, placing myself in front of him so he didn't have to turn his head to look at me. It went without saying that I was relieved to see him, and I didn't bother being shy about touching him as I rested my elbow on the couch and covered his paw with my hand.

"Hey Isa," he replied as he shifted, curling his other paw under his chest to better support his position.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I opened myself to the bond between us. For a moment I had a hard time distinguishing between the broken one that was tied to Grimmjow's and the one I had with Raacharg, but quickly sorted them out when the pain of my broken one hit me.

"Weak, but I think that's to be expected," he said with a small, probably embarassed, duck of his head.

"Your strength will come back quickly," I assured him. I leaned to the side just enough to gaze down his injured side. The fur wasn't as matted as it had been while he was unconscious. He'd been trying to clean the blood from his fur, but it hadn't done much good.

"I know, but it's only because you're helping me," he said in a tone that was far too touchy feely for my tastes.

"Don't start getting all soft on me," I lightly chided him. "You're my Adjuchas. It's my job to keep you alive so you can continue to serve me."

"How long was I gone?" He asked.

"Two days," I answered. Meeting his gaze I let my expression become serious before I asked, "what the hell were you doing in the world of the living anyway? I didn't even think you could open a garganta on your own."

"I can open one when I draw on your power," he said as his head ducked again but he didn't drop my gaze. "I was going to surprise you with that ugly bedspread you wanted, but didn't take back to your rock after we were attacked by Luien."

I blinked, unable to come up with words due to my surprise. He went back to the world of the living, all to get that stupid bedspread? That's why he left Hueco Mundo? Raacharg…

"Well then, where is it?" I asked, hiding the sudden warmth in my chest by teasing him.

"What?"

"The bedspread, where is it? You went to get it. Do I need to drag you back to the world of the living so we can finish what you started?"

"I-I had it!" he tried to defend himself.

"What stopped you from bringing it back?"

His mouth opened as if to tell me, but no words came out. He tried again but a puzzled look in his eye told me he wasn't going to come up with words no matter how hard he thought about it. I let out a soft sigh and turned away from him.

"It's fine, Raacharg," I said, patting his paw. "Just don't go to the World of the Living without me again. Not until you're an Arrancar in your own rights."

"I'm sorry, Isa," he said so quietly I was certain that only I was supposed to hear it. I glanced back at him to see an incredibly guilty expression hidden by his boney mask.

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"The price of saving me was for you to bind yourself to Grimmjow."

I rolled my eyes and turned, removing my hand from his paw as I moved to sit with my back against the couch instead of my side. "That was the price of my stupidity, not the price of saving you. I was an idiot and got myself injured in a way that I couldn't heal, and his price for helping me was to serve him. I'm the one who made him bond me."

"But still, you wouldn't have-"

"It's fine," I interrupted him. "You were worth it."

Silence fell between us, but it was a comfortable silence filled with mutual understanding. I wasn't mad at him like he had thought, and that relief in him was clear. It baffled me how he could even think I had the capacity to be mad at him. Whatever had taken him over hadn't been his fault. He was just an Adjuchas. I wouldn't blame him for not being stronger than someone else.

"She's supposed to be one of us now?"

It was the unfamiliar male voice that drew my attention. It must have been one of Grimmjow's people.

"She's just a Privaron Espada. What can she possibly do that we can't?"

"She might as well be one of them. How the hell do you expect her to actually follow orders?"

"You're one to talk. Just a few days ago you went and did the exact opposite of what Grimmjow wanted."

"I did it to stop something like this from happening."

"And she kicked your ass. Wasn't she the one who almost tore your mask off?"

Yay, Espada politics were the best.

Not.

"Are you well enough to move on your own?" I asked as I rolled forward and got to my feet.

"Just don't ask me to run a marathon, and I should be fine," he answered.

"Come on then," I said as I turned to him and moved to pluck my jacket from under him. He got up, though his movement was slow and stiff. I couldn't blame him. His wound was healed, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt still. When he had enough energy to handle me opening him up again, I'd get rid of the scar and remove my feather from his flesh. He was too young to have a scar like that on him forever.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as I slipped my jacket on only to get blasted with the scent of old blood. This jacket would be going in the trash when we got back.

"You and I are going to meet Grimmjow's Fraccion, then I am taking you back home so you can recover and I can reassemble my spine."

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

I nodded and turned so I could kneel beside the couch with my back presented to him. I felt his front paws tentatively rest on my shoulders before his back feet found purchase on my hip bones and his weight rested solely on me. I quickly brought my arms under his back legs to support him and stood. His claws flexed into my jacket, bringing with them the edge of pain that I usually complained about. I stayed quiet this time though, knowing he would never admit that he needed to hold on like that in his weakened state.

Sucking in a steeling breath, I made to navigate around the furniture in the room and towards Grimmjow and the three people who stood before him. As I came up beside him he turned to look at me. His expression was bored with half lidded eyes, which was a lot different than how I had gotten used to seeing him. Normally his face was a lot more animate than it was now, but with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders somewhat slouched I could only guess that this was how he behaved around his people.

As I stopped I made it clear that I was speaking only to Grimmjow and ignoring the others by mostly facing him, but not entirely so as to keep my body between the three and Raacharg. I didn't think would even consider attacking us, not here in Grimmjow's presence, but I couldn't help but to be overprotective of him.

"With your permission, I'll be taking my Adjuchas' back to my territory to finish recovering." I was trying to be formal, which he clearly hadn't expected as his brow rose curiously.

"I did say you could keep it, didn't I?" he mused as his head tilted to the side slightly.

I hadn't been going that direction, but I could work with where he was steering our conversation. "You did."

His gaze shifted thoughtfully to Raacharg whose head was just to my left before his gaze ran down my body. I probably looked pretty rough after everything that had happened, even if I didn't feel that way.

"Do I have to send someone to bring you back when I want you?" He asked slowly. It took me a second to get that he was asking if he could just use the bond.

"No, I will come when you call. Just make sure it's loud enough for me to hear." Cryptic was never a word that someone would describe me by, but I think that was a pretty good shot at it.

"Alright then," he answered with a curt nod.

I nodded back and finally turned my gaze to the three Arrancar I had been pointedly ignoring.

"These are your Fraccion?" I asked as I met Luien's eyes only for him to drop my gaze with an angry huff. It made me smile. Just a little.

"Yeah, these are them. Loly Aivirrne, Luien Baras and Tesra Lindocruz."

My gaze wandered over all three of them before I settled on the one I hadn't met before. Tesra was a bit taller than Luien, but it wasn't such a difference as Grimmjow's height was. Just looking at him gave me a sense that he was a lot more even tempered than the other two, and I hadn't even spoken to him yet. His expression was neutral as he met my gaze, which was something I appreciated after the instant dislike the other two had presented me with. The harsh feelings may have been well deserved when considering what I had done to them, but still. It was refreshing to not be instantly disliked.

Taking in his blonde hair, one brown eye and the blue mark across his face made me even more certain that he was far more mellow than the other two. I just knew that he should be the first one Grimmjow bound to him when the time came.

"We need to get going, sir," Luien said formally, drawing my attention away from Tesra as he began turning toward the door. "As amusing as our new pet is, we are expected."

Pet…?

"Are we now?" Grimmjow asked, his voice holding irritation as he turned away from me. "That's right. I suppose it is that time. Go home, Isa. I'll call for you tomorrow."

My eye twitched in annoyance, but before I could inform them of my irritation Grimmjow vanished with his sonido, quickly followed by Loly and Luien leaving me alone with Tesra. I watched the spaces where Loly and Luien has been for a long moment before I swapped my gaze back to Tesra. I looked him up and down, taking in his Aizen inspired uniform and the long top that resembled a trench coat. Or maybe it was more like a lab coat. I didn't know what, but at least it didn't look like the stupid shihakusho that most of them wore. He'd even gone another step and decorated with several medal like objects across his chest and several more atop his shoulders.

"Is it true that you almost tore Luien's mask off?" He asked, drawing my attention back to his face.

"Yeah," I answered. "I would have, but Grimmjow stopped me. Grimmjow and I made a deal, and Luien broke it."

He smiled to himself as he turned away from me, heading for the still open doorway. "It's about time someone put him in his place."

Yep, I liked this guy.

"I serve Grimmjow now, just like you and the rest of your people do. But unlike you all, I run off of beliefs that are older than anything currently in existence. I won't tolerate someone threatening what's mine."

He glanced back at me, his gaze flicking from me to Raacharg. "He's your Fracciones, isn't he?"

"He's my Adjuchas," I corrected.

He seemed confused by my answer, but didn't ask for clarification before he turned and stepped through the doorway. I watched his back until he turned right and left my line of sight. I shifted my balance from foot to foot as I waited anxiously to see if he was going to return.

"I think that means we are free to leave," Raacharg murmured.

"Yeah, I suppose," I answered with a slight shrug.

Shifting Raacharg a little higher I tucked my arms tighter against my back to keep him steady. I was pretty sure it was just my imagination, but he somehow felt lighter than he usually did. I tried not to think about it as I turned and walked out the still open doorway and into the unlit hallway. I followed the same path we had taken to get in here until we came upon the large door that opened up to the top of the wall. I found it odd that they just left the door open and unguarded, but who was I to critique their defenses? My rock just had an open stairwell. It was a lot better hidden than this monstrous door, but there was nothing to stop someone from entering aside from my residual spiritual pressure scaring them off.

Thinking about it made something seem wrong. I didn't know what, but it was a sense of foreboding that I had never experienced before. I frowned and stopped. I had never felt something like that before, but I also hadn't been bound to someone so powerful before. It was like having spidey senses that really did tingle.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked Raacharg as I took several steps out into the sun. The heat of the morning rays made my skin tingle in a way that was oddly pleasurable as I turned and let my gaze roam across the sand outside of Los Noches. I could feel Grimmjow still, but he was far enough away that I couldn't tell just what direction. Had it been through him I had felt that, or was it something else?

"Inside that big building," Raacharg said as he shifted so his snout was over my other shoulder, allowing him to look in the direction he was talking about. I followed his gaze, finding the palace we had built for Aizen standing tall in the center of Los Noches' grounds.

"The palace," I said aloud so Raacharg would know what it was. "Can you tell how many people are there?"

"Grimmjow, Loly, Luien," he said their names surely, but his voice trailed off as he focused harder. "There's five distinct other presences, and a lot of lesser ones."

"Lesser ones? Like Adjuchas?"

"No, it's more than that. They all feel similar, like you and I."

I went still as I considered his words. They felt the same, like we did. Like a troupe of bonded individuals.

"There has to be one that's in charge there. Can you find them?"

"Yeah, they're one of the five," Raacharg answered with a lifted tone, expressing his curiosity.

"What do they feel like? Describe it," I said as I turned back to face the palace. Anger made my blood hot as I stalked towards the inner edge of the wall and glared at the white monstrosity in the distance. If it was Gantenbainne, I was going to make him regret having bound so many to him. I had taught him better than that.

"It's a dark presence," Raacharg said slowly. "It's different from yours. This feels like looking into a hole and having the urge to fall into it."

"Like something is pulling you in," I said softly, knowing before he agreed with me that I was right.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice distant like he was thinking too hard. Or rather, like he was distracted. That wasn't good.

"Think of me," I said quickly as I reacted and pushed power into our bond. I was already touching him, allowing me to do more than I could if I was separated from him. I knelt like I would have if I was going to let him go but didn't drop my arms, choosing to keep him touching me rather than making it so I could look at him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on our bond, taking it firmly as if I had grasped my zanpakuto. He sucked in a breath, feeling my hold in his own way.

"He's supposed to be dead," I said softly as I closed my eyes and intentionally dove into my past in my head. Images of events long over flashed through my mind, but I didn't try to grasp them until I found the memory of that very presence washed over me. I pushed the sensation through my bond, sharing it with Raacharg for only a moment.

"What is this?" Raacharg asked, his voice breathy. I had never shared a memory with him before, but I had forgotten that in my haste. Swearing under my breath at myself I bowed my head as if to hide my expression from him.

"Is that what you felt?" I asked.

"Yes, that's it," he answered. Upon his confirmation I pulled the memory back and crushed it with my own spiritual pressure. The less exposure he had to that spiritual pressure, the better.

I didn't think my swearing could cover how bad that was, but I tried anyway. "I thought I killed that fart sucker ages ago. How the shit biscuits is he alive? His corpse was with the rest. I lit those manic piss drinkers corpses on fire myself. Fucking shit balls, Raacharg. If he's still alive, those fakes are in some serious shit."

"Who is he?" Raacharg asked. I glanced back at his muzzle and swallowed the new lump in my throat.

"Arnau, one of the God Maker's direct progeny like myself."

I ground my teeth together and made a decision I was hoping I wouldn't regret. I launched off the wall in a sonido fast enough to rival even one of the fakes. If they didn't know what they were dealing with they were screwed. The God Maker had kept Arnau under his thumb with the bond, but once he had died it had been balls to the walls crazy. I had killed him to stop him from taking control of anything lesser than him. I'd have to keep Raacharg close to keep him from falling under his spell. I wasn't willing to leave Raacharg alone after having just gotten him back, even if taking him with me was riskier.

"Suppress yourself," I ordered as I did the same, feeling our presences vanish together.

"What are you going to do, Isa?"

"Kill him again," I answered like it was a casual statement.

Raacharg didn't respond to me and I thought it just as well. Being suppressed was enough of a surprise, but as I came up to the palace I began to feel them. Grimmjow was like a beacon in my head, and I used his presence as my guide as I used the reishi in the air to climb higher. The roof of the palace was riddled with holes from fights long past, and I used one like a doorway into the heart of the building. Moving as fast as I was, I knew they wouldn't see me until I stopped but it gave me little time to think about what was happening. As I arrived at the ground level I saw Grimmjow first, and went to him.

"Stay here," I ordered Raacharg as I dropped my arms and pulled his claws from my shoulders, effectively removing him from my back in less than a second. No longer connected to my movement he dropped from my sonido behind the line of Arrancar that Grimmjow was standing with while I continued on. I saw Grimmjow turn to follow my movement, but I didn't try to stop and explain as my attention went to Arnau. My attention focused solely on him, so much so that I didn't see anything but him as I moved. He hadn't noticed me, and I knew I would need the element of surprise to take him down quickly.

With my hands no longer busy holding Raacharg I pulled my zanpakuto from its sheath and darted toward Arnau. I was close enough now that I could feel him. There was no question in my mind that it was him as I extended my zanpakuto into a spear and went for him. I knew the sparks that my zanpakuto's shift created had given me away when his deep green eyes flicked to me and whatever he had been saying was interrupted. Not bothering to be sneaky anymore I let a power yell rip from my mouth as I dropped my sonido and I swung my zanpakuto down in him.

His eyes went wide and he moved in a flash of speed, drawing his zanpakuto just in time to redirect my swing from coming straight down on him to skewing sideways. My spear jarred to the side when it hit the handguard of his zanpakuto, but my movement was too controlled to change directions and my blade went through his sleeve. I landed on the ground before him, but didn't let my landing jar me as I rolled and ended on my feet. I hadn't gotten flesh when I'd gone through his sleeve, and that knowledge fueled my sense of urgency.

Finding traction I launched at him again, giving him no time to set up for me as thrust at him. He parried my thrust, but it put him off balance and I used the opportunity he'd given me. Kicking off one planted foot I flipped over, bringing my heel down on him. His arm was abruptly there to take the hit instead of his head, but the force of it had him grunting with the effort to keep his arm up.

I fell back, unable to recover from the unexpected block. Knowing from experience that he would chase me down if I gave him the chance I rebounded and got to my feet only to block his swing as he came after me. I bared my teeth in a silent snarl as I dodged his next swing then blocked the next. I needed to end this before it started.

"Pacify, Amechania," I snarled. The ringing of the metal was more than enough to ignite my resurreccion and my armor flowed into place around me, tearing my jacket from my right arm and shoulder as my shoulder pauldron formed in its place.

"It is you!" Arnau cheered almost gleefully.

That ticked me off even more and without thinking, my shield formed on my left arm. I used it to block his next thrust, then charged into him, using my shield to plough into him. He let out a grunt as I forced him across the platform that had once been made for Aizen's throne. I saw his zanpakuto lift, the rapier shaped metal glinting in the light that cascaded down from the holes in the roof. I moved to pull back, but he'd grabbed the edge of my shield, throwing me off as he struck.

I felt my shoulder pauldron shift under the blow just before his blade slipped inward and clipped my neck before I could get my zanpakuto between it and my flesh. I turned under his grip, kicking at his knee to make him release my shield before I darted back. Keeping my shield up where it would do the most good, I shifted my stance so I could effectively use my zanpakuto with one hand. My shield was like a curved disk, but on the top a crescent dip broke the circle of it's edge. My zanpakuto found its place in this dip allowing me to steady it for when I would again attack. I was breathing hard, but it was from anger rather than exertion.

"Isabellia Vaccio," Arnau said like he was pleased to see me. "I thought you were dead after all this time."

"Funny, because I thought I killed you a thousand years ago," I said snidely.

I charged at him, using my shield to keep him from even looking at my center as I thrust my zanpakuto at him in quick jabs. His sword was a thin thing that moved so quickly that it was hard to track the blade, but I knew how he fought and I used that knowledge to keep him busy as I waited for an opening. It only took a moment to find one as I made to stab at his face. I took it, using my shield to lash out and smack his sword hand before spinning my feet and setting myself up for a sweeping kick. Just as I was about to connect with his calf he vanished, making me swear as my force of movement spun me around and he reappeared on the other side of raised platform. I quickly sank back into my defensive stance behind my shield and settled my zanpakuto in the crescent made for it.

Now that I had been forced to pause due to the distance between us, I let myself take in his appearance. He looked just like he did all those years ago and was even wearing a similar outfit. A grey, seamless overcoat hung from his shoulders in a long swath of silken fabric. It almost looked like a robe in it's cut, but small clasps ran down the center of his chest to hold it snuggly to his body. There were no sleeves to his jacket, leaving his muscular arms exposed down to his wrists where fingerless gloves of the same material interrupted the sight of his honey colored skin. The length of his overcoat stopped just above his knees to transition into pants made of the same material. They were so baggy that it almost looked like a skirt that ran down to his feet.

White bone lined his jaw looking like a piece of metal rather than a bone. It was roughly an inch wide band that spiked up in places to accentuate his features underneath. Two higher spikes looked like they were inline with his bottom canines, giving him a predatory look. With frothy blonde hair that was the same color of Hueco Mundo's sand and green eyes that shade of fresh cut grass, he didn't look like the violent man that I knew he was.

"You honestly thought you killed me along with all the other Arrancar who were bound to Aether when he died?" He asked. The way he put it made me sound like the villian, but I didn't care what he thought. I knew what I had done all those years ago. I had acted out the God Maker's will, which had been known only to me.

"I burned your body with the rest," I said, confirming his accusations. "How are you still alive?"

"I didn't feel like dying that day," he said with a fierce grin. "The Soul King had killed enough of us as it was. Then you went and killed the rest."

"I only killed those who needed to die," I said sharply. "The rest of them became mine."

"And how many was that? Four? Five?" He laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh. It was bitter and full resentment. "Aether had dozens of people bound to him, where you refused to have more than a handful. Tell me, did you kill your own people so you could take the stronger servants that Aether possessed?"

I didn't answer him as anger rose like wild fire in my chest. Of course he would see it like that. He thought I was just like him, when really I couldn't have cared less at the time. The person I was now was not even close to what I had been then.

"That's alright though. Bartolome, Melandria and I know what you did. Your actions will never be forgotten, but we can forgive them if you join us. You see, we're about to go to war with these pretenders. If you join us, we'll forgive your little murder spree."

…

"What?"

His eye twitched, most likely in irritation.

"Gods, I knew you were slow, but really?" He ran his hand down his face in an exasperated gesture. "It's no matter. You have good timing as we were just concluding our business here. Bartolome?"

I didn't even sense the movement behind me until it was so close there was no way I could avoid it. I only had enough time to think about calling my heiro before someone's leg connected with my lower back, right where the missing section of my spine left my back exposed. I fell forward as pain roared through my mind, my nerves lit on fire and my entire body seized.

I hit the ground, managing to stay on my hands and knees as my body shook with my efforts to fight the pain. Fucking cheeseballs. I had been so wrapped up in Arnau that I hadn't paid any attention to the rest of the room, or to what he had been saying. It was a rookie mistake to not gauge a fight before entering it, but I had been so hasty. He needed to die. Gods, no one knew better than I just how much he needed to die.

"I apologize for the interruption," Arnau said as I continued to struggle with myself. Even as a hand brushed my back I couldn't seem to move as I fought with myself, the pain from my back having made my body seize.

"As I was saying, either vacate Los Noches or we will remove you by force."

I felt the hand on my back slide around my waist and lift me, taking me off my hands and knees. I could do nothing to stop him, even as I felt myself being secured against someone's side.

"I don't think so," Grimmjow's voice was clear in my head, and through the bond I felt him just before the man holding me lurched and his hold on me broke. I fell the to the ground, landing hard enough that it jarred my entire body and my seized muscles finally gave. I shrank in on myself, finding just enough control over my arm to deposit my shield over my back, the metal securing on the upper portion of my spine that still remained to protect my back like a shell.

"She's one of ours," Arnau stated like it was an undeniable fact.

"No, Isa is mine," Grimmjow said fiercely, his spiritual pressure rising within me like the statement was more than just words.

Arnau didn't respond right away, and I managed to lift my head to allow myself to see him. His own green eyes flicked between me and wherever Grimmjow must have been, and his expression slowly morphed from confidence to disgust.

"You allowed yourself to become the slave of one of these pretenders?" He said, his voice soft despite is clear outrage.

I managed a grin that made his expression darken further.

"I swear to you Isabellia, if you teach these pretenders how the bond works I will make you join Aether in his grave."

My grin deepened and I managed to growl out, "he didn't have a grave. I took his spirit with me so you fucks couldn't drag him down to hell with you."

"Crafty bitch," he snarled, but it was more of a comment intended for himself. "Bartolome, let's go."

Spiritual pressures I hadn't been paying attention to vanished, quickly joined by Arnau and his flunky from behind me. Knowing that Grimmjow was standing over me even though I wasn't looking at him, I let myself slump down on the floor. My armor scraped against the stone with my movement, but I didn't care how noisy I was being as I laid flat and let the pain I was still feeling roll through me. Gods, I should have replaced my spine before I left to find Raacharg. I was a damned idiot for having not.

"Who's this?" An unfamiliar female voice asked as footsteps approached me.

"Isa Vaccio," Grimmjow answered for me. "She's one of the Privaron Espada."

I was a little annoyed that he had given this random person my name, but I was too distracted by the pain to care enough to do anything about it.

"I've never heard of her," the woman said in a flat tone.

"I hadn't as well before we found her living on the outskirts of my territory."

"Isa?" Raacharg's soft voice came over the their conversation just as I saw a black nose pass into my line of sight.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"What happened?" He asked as his cold nose pressed against my cheek, urging eme to get up. "I've never seen you react like that to one hit."

I gave him a grunt of acknowledgement but said nothing. My body wasn't quite ready to function normally yet, and I didn't want to admit such a fatal weakness in front of stangers.

I shook my head and slowly pulled my arms back to my body, dragging my zanpakuto to me in the same struggling movement. I didn't want to admit to a fatal weakness, especially not in front of strangers. I hadn't thought anyone was still alive that knew my weaknesses like that, though they probably hadn't expected it to hit me as hard as it had. In the past, I only took my spine off when I absolutely had to. Believing that no one would ever get close enough to learn my weaknesses, I had grown complacent. Damn it, I was a fucking idiot.

"He needs to die," I growled out as I intentionally hit the butt of my zanpakuto on the ground to make the metal ring and dropped my resurreccion. The pain dulled with the loss of my armor, but it was only enough that I was able to move without flinching. I stiffly got to my feet, using my zanpakuto to help me as I move. Bending my back wasn't possible at the moment, so it took a lot more effort. I looked far more pathetic that I wanted to, but it was better than staying on the floor.

"I never would have guessed," Grimmjow commented disparagingly.

His words ticked me off, but I held back the angered retort that wanted to come out as I made a quick glance to take in the remaining people. It was just Grimmjow's people and two other women I hadn't met before, so I didn't bother worrying about them as I turned back to Grimmjow.

"He needs to die," I said firmly. "I killed him a thousand years ago, or thought I did. Clearly he's been alive this whole time, and that is a very bad thing. I need to kill him, and I need to do it now. He's going to form an army as soon as he gets the chance. His spiritual pressure is like an addiction to those who aren't strong enough to resist. He will turn anyone that he can to his side and bind them, using them like fuel for his fire."

"We know."

"No, you don't!" I protested as I smacked the butt of my zanpakuto in the ground as if to emphasize my words. The ring of metal echoed through the room for a long moment, and I waited for it to stop before I continued. "He is almost as old as I am, but he doesn't have the same morals. The God Maker kept him bound to control him, not because he was a trusted subordinate. The God Maker never liked killing those who could achieve our level of power unless he had to. With no one to keep him under thumb, Arnau will build an army and he will use them to take control of Hueco Mundo. I can kill him, I just need to get the rest of my armor and-"

"Isa," Grimmjow said sharply, interrupting me. "We know what Arnau is because we are already at war with him."

I blinked.

I blinked again.

"How... How the hell did he start a war and I..." I had no idea. I had isolated myself so thoroughly that I had no idea. Gods, I was an idiot. I was such an idiot that it was a wonder I had ever been an Espada in the first place. "How long?"

I looked up, meeting Grimmjow gaze as I stepped to him and took his sleeve in my hand as if I was trying to force his attention to stay on me. "How long has this war been going on?"

"About five minutes now."

My hand fell from Grimmjow's sleeve and I drew back from him. Shock was a mild word for what I was feeling right now, but I didn't have the words to describe it right. I couldn't seem to think as I tried to comprehend just how far up shit creek we were. This changed everything, but I was so hung up on the fact that I had failed all those years ago that I couldn't make my brain go in another direction. Gods…

"I suppose we should start planning on how to defend Los Noches," one of the women said, starting up a conversation that I wouldn't be apart of.

"We can't defend the walls, nor the interior. It's too much ground for us to cover," the other woman said.

"I'd think that was really fucking obvious with them in the heart of our territory," Grimmjow snapped.

"We set the place."

"Yeah, but did anyone actually feel or see them coming? We set the damn place so we could gauge their numbers, not so they could wander in undetected."

"Mila Rose, Sung-sun and Apacci are outside. They should have gotten a count as they left."

"That doesn't change that we didn't see them coming, and we even knew when they would be here."

"It's Bartolome," I said in a small voice, but they kept talking like I hadn't said anything. It was probably just as well.

"We need more people."

"Ya think?"

"What about Rudbornn?"

"He's been less than useless since Yammy broke his mask."

"Maybe Keisuke could do something for him? He made it so I can remain an adult."

"I am not asking him for another goddamn favor. I'm still paying for the last one."

"Then we need to recruit our own army."

"And who would be apart of that army? A bunch of Menos Grande? He has at least a dozen Arrancar, and that's just what we've seen. They're clearly weaker than us, but what they lack in power they more than make up for in numbers." Grimmjow's voice grew soft at the last part of his sentence and I felt him turn to look at me before I lifted my gaze to meet his. His expression was a bit surprised, but his eyes were assessing. My shoulders slowly slumped under his scrutinization, but I couldn't seem to guess what he was thinking. It was like my brain had turned off. I felt dumb in this moment and all it made me want to do was back away.

So, I did.

"Raacharg, let's go," I said as I spun on my heel. He had remained standing by where I had gone down, so I was able to cross the distance quickly even with my throbbing back.

"Isa," Grimmow called after me. There was power in his words, but he hadn't actually given me an order so I kept walking. Shrinking my zanpakuto I slid it into its sheath and knelt in front of Raacharg. It hurt, but knowing I was being watched I made it look effortless. Raacharg made quick work of climbing up onto my back, and I stood as I secured his back legs with my arms.

"Wait."

And that was an order. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"You know what I am and you know what I can do. Discussing strategies is not something I can contribute to." I turned my gaze to the ceiling, gauging which one I would exit through. He had said wait, he hadn't said to stay. "I defeated him once, I can do it again. If you don't come up with some sort of plan before I have recovered, I will hunt him down myself. "

"You expect to be able to take him alone?" Grimmjow asked, clearly amused.

"My Negative Space doesn't care who you are. We are all equal inside it's boundaries."

Before he could order me to do something else I shoved off the ground, springing up with my sonido and through one of the large holes in the palace's roof.


	12. Chapter 12 - Memory Lane

**Note from the Author:** I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far! I wanted to give you all a heads up that if you read the previous chapter on the day it posted, I have added more to the ending to make it flow better. Please take a peak at the last chunk, or you might be a little lost at first reading this chapter.

 **Negative Space**

 **Memory Lane**

"Are you really alright Isa?" Raacharg asked from the edge of my bed where I had put him down.

"Yes," I said in a soft tone as I ran a towel over my sixth vertebrae, removing the last bit of water that remained from washing the blood off the bone. "I kept my spine off for too long. If it had only been a day or two it would have been nothing to be hit like that, but I've had them off for almost two weeks now."

"Why is your spine any different from the rest of your armor?"

"It's actually my mask," I explained as I set the towel down and turned the vertebrae in my hand to make sure I had gotten everything. It was white, just like the sun bleached bone should have looked like. "My spine, feathers and mantel actually belong to my mask. I can take them all off as needed, but they all weaken me in some way if I leave them off for too long."

"Even your feathers?" he asked.

"No, they work differently." I stopped there as I lined up the vertebrae and pushed them together to recreate the bottom of my spine. Like they were magnetized they each stuck back together on their own, allowing me to pick them up as if they were one piece. I reached out and lifted my zanpakuto from where I had put it on the table and released it, allowing the metal to ring on the table. Wordlessly my armor flowed into existence around me, but before it had formed all the way I held my spine to my back, feeling it be joined by the rest in shockwave of power.

I let out a long sigh and slouched, reaching for my zanpakuto to make it ring again before my armor vanished. I could have dropped my true form without my zanpakuto, but it was easier this way. The ringing made the power come from it rather than me. It was why I always had to make my zanpakuto ring to take down my Negative Space. I had no spirit energy inside its boundaries, but it constructed the Negative Space so it could always take it down.

"How?" Raacharg asked.

"My feathers are… special. They are a way to make connections, and to keep them." I frowned for a moment, but it went away when I considered his question.

"What do you mean by connections?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as I threw the towel on the table and went to my closet to find the wash basin. My skin was still dirty with dried blood and sand, and I wanted to be clean before I really interacted with anything inside my home.

"Yes. I never asked you to explain yourself before, but I think now the circumstances warrant knowing more."

What he was saying was probably logical, but my brain had shut down to most complicated thoughts at Aizen's palace. Regaling the past to him would be easy, but planning and plotting? That never was my thing.

"I suppose there's no point in keeping things to myself anymore, is there?" I asked him, but it was more for my own benefit. "I kept secrets from you so I wouldn't scare you off, but now that my past is coming back to bite me in the ass I should be the one to tell you things. Being told things second hand is never ideal, and I'd rather you hear it from me than prissy pants and his lackies."

"Arnau?"

"Yeah, him."

"You think he'll try to turn me against you?"

"Yeah, it's kinda his thing." I let out another of what was probably a hundred sighs and and turned to look at myself in my mirror. I looked like hell. Those people, probably some of the other Espada, probably thought I was a sewer rat. I had made an utter fool of myself in front of them, which was a fantastic first impression.

"Arnau isn't a good person. He's like a leech that feeds on spirit energy, but at the same time his spiritual pressure has a draw to it. He enthralls lesser beings, then binds them to him so they are tied and he can draw on them whenever he wants. The God Maker permitted him only five Fracciones at a time, which was a pretty small pool to draw from at any given time. Under normal circumstances I had up to half a dozen bound to me at one time, but most others kept far more."

"Would he really be able to turn me against you?" Raacharg asked, his voice sounding worried.

"Outside the range of our bond where I have no influence on you, probably. But, so long as you have my presence within you I can always steal you back."

I shook my head knowing he couldn't see it and turned to the mirror in the corner of the closet to ensure I was clean of blood and dirt. I wasn't answering the question he had asked, and I knew it was my own misdirection. Since when had I avoided what I was?

Aizen had made me pathetic.

Mentally kicking myself I turned back to the basin and made quick work of washing my hair. Once I was satisfied I snatched my less favorite robe from it's hanger and donned it before I emerged from the closet. Raacharg was still sitting on the edge of the bed so I went to him, crawling up onto comforter and curling into a comfortable ball beside him. Yellow eyes met my own gold ones and I lifted the corner of my mouth in a lopsided smile.

"You've refrained from asking questions for years because I kept you at arm's length for so long," I reached out and let my hand rest on his paw, lightly stroking the fur in a way that wasn't petting him, but intended to more of a friendly touch. If I even knew what that was. "Ask your questions, and I will answer. You should know everything before the coming days shed light on the past."

He blinked and his head tilted to the side in a curious gesture. "Did you really kill them all?"

I knew what he was referring to even if it was out of context. "Most of them, yes."

"Why?"

"I was ensuring that Hueco Mundo developed in the way the God Maker wished it to," I said softly. "He wanted us to be a power, but to not be monsters. The living see us as demons, devils, and nightmares. We didn't need to be worse than we already are, and when raising someone into power you cannot always determine how they will turn out. The God Maker released Arrancar who were worthy of being on their own, but kept the ones who either wished to remain tied to him or couldn't be trusted on their own."

"When the God Maker was killed, it wasn't even hours later before they began to exercise their freedom in ways that were unacceptable. It was the God Maker's wish that they be eliminated before they could gain power. So, I killed them all, using the power I had gained from taking my bond back from the God Maker to overwhelm each and every one of them." I dropped his gaze as my mind trailed back to the past. "Or I thought I had killed them all."

"How could you have missed them?" He asked in a soft tone. It wasn't accusing like the words would have been from someone else's mouth. I took it like the prompt it was and searched what I could remember of the time.

"I don't know. The God Maker's death had torn away every shred of my humanity at the time. It was like silence in my head for years. I thought with logic and instinct rather than the morals and pride that I developed later."

I frowned as I chewed on my bottom lip. I couldn't seem to get my memories to flow in the right order, let alone from the same period of time. I knew how I could, but I didn't know if Raacharg was ready for something like that. Then again, he could handle what I had done to him with Grimmjow's power to aid me. If that didn't kill him, then this wouldn't drag him down with me.

Or would it?

"I can show you," I said slowly.

"Show me what?" He asked.

"A glimpse of a world long past," I said, my sight filling with images of the past that began to replace the walls and ceiling of my rock with their sensations. Long, billowing curtains filled the room, moving with a wind that didn't exist. In their movementment columns of white marble appeared and sunlight filtered into the room to cast shadows that were long with the rising sun. I knew it was all in my head, but I didn't fight it. This was what I wanted to show Raacharg. Shoving it down now would just make it harder to fight it later.

"You told Grimmjow that you could share things through touch that you can't normally. Like your healing and...memories."

"Oh," I said with a hint of surprise. "You heard that, huh?"

"I heard most of it after you woke," he answered, sounding embarrassed. "When he forced the bond on you, the pain of it rattled through ours and I startled into consciousness."

"Ah. Well I suppose the cat's out of the bag." I hadn't realized until then that he had seen my meltdown and how I had allowed myself to find comfort in Grimmjow. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, but I didn't know if Raacharg would see it that way. It had been just he and I for years now. Was he jealous? If he wasn't, would he be?

"I want to share with you a memory. It will feel real, like you're experiencing it as I did. Will you accept?"

"You don't need to share-"

"I want to," I interrupted him. "I want you to know what I am."

That wasn't the only reason that I wanted to share this with him. I couldn't communicate like he could. Where I got frustrated and lost, he could string together words that anyone could understand. The more he knew, the better that he could assist me like I knew he wanted to.

"I will always accept whatever you want to do, but I know what you are, Isa. Who you were doesn't really matter to me."

I gave him a soft smile, trying to show him that he words meant something to me. His fur was gleaming in the sunlight that filtered in behind him, a figment of a memory that looks so real I couldn't tell if it was happening or not. With the billowing fabric and the hues of pink and orange that were beginning to filter across the sky behind him, it seemed right. Our room had always been open to the air. It only rained once every hundred years or so in Hueco Mundo, and Aether had never been afraid of being attacked by the people who served him.

I closed my eyes and gripped Raacharg's paw tighter before I gave into the sensations of the past creeping over me. The memories I dove into were all focused around one thought. Aether. I had to start with the one person that had started it all. Raacharg needed to understand what it had been like. He needed to know the old me that reflected so strongly in what I was now.

A deafening scream ripped from my throat as I impaled a soul on my extended finger. The bone of it had grown like a short spear that extended from my hand, acting like a weapon rather than the talons I normally kept. I lifted the still struggling soul from the ground and pulled him to me. I met his brown eyes, and relished in the fear that radiated of him in waves. Slowly I closed my other hand over his skull and tightened my grip, feeling bone crunch under the pressure. His body went limp and I smiled to myself as I greedily devoured his corpse.

Once I was finished with him I lifted my gaze to look around at the rest of the village I was on the outskirts of. There were no more souls to feed on here, not unless I wanted to make some. That thought wasn't particularly appetizing to me, so I turned my back to the village and began walking to my next destination. People were always dying these days. Famine, illness, war. I loved stalking such places, eating the souls of the people who couldn't pass to the upper realm on their own.

"You must be decently powerful to be here as an Adjuchas," a rough male voice said from the path I had been passing. I had remembered Raacharg's presence in time to translate Aether's words in a language that he would understand, knowing that the old tongue wasn't something he knew.

I turned, my sharp avian sight taking in the man who seemed to fill the entire path with his girth. I said nothing as my eyes took him in, and the mask that I knew he wore. Many of the details in my memories were blurred with time, making the images surreal and dream like.

"You're not Human, but you have the body of one," I observed aloud as my head tilted to the side in a curious gesture.

"You're right, I am not." He moved toward me, and I turned to him. My instincts told me he was dangerous, but I was too mesmerized by the power held in his eyes to even consider keeping distance between us.

"What are you, stranger?" I asked as he stopped before me.

"I am Aether," he answered smoothly.

"That is a name, not a thing." I pointed out. My mind was simple, but I was not stupid.

"Then I am an Arrancar," he answered this time.

"What is that?" I asked, understanding the meaning but not the context.

"What I want to make you."

Time flew by, images of the events afterwards flashing through my mind. Aether's hand resting over my mask, covering my eyes as I entrusted myself to him and he bound me. The day that I became a Vasto Lorde, earning in my own mind the name that he had bestowed upon me when he had bound me. Amechania. The feeling of my claws digging under my own mask as I tore it from my face to become an Arrancar. The first emotion that I had ever felt as my body trembled with rage, fueled by Aether's efforts to make me experience such things for the first time.

And love…

My body shuddered above him as the pleasure coursing through me climaxed into something incomprehensible. My hands clasped down on Aether's body beneath me, my nails drawing blood as I lost myself in the sea of sensations. Darkness flickered around me as for just a moment, I lost all control over myself and my Negative Space flashed around us. Hands large enough to encircle my thighs took hold of my hips and forced my body to wed tighter to his, drawing a delighted gasp from my mouth. He let out guttural groan that vibrated through his body and into mine, making me shudder all over again.

Panting heavily I let myself slowly fall forward until I was draped across his heaving chest. Arms surrounded me, the weight of them resting on my smaller frame in a secure embrace. Our bodies were slick with sweat, making the air seem cold despite the heat radiating off our skin. As my body calmed I let out a sigh of utter contentment and nuzzled my nose against his chest that was rough with criss crossing scars.

"I've never felt so perfectly content before," I murmured softly. I found one of the wounds I had gouged into his body with my mouth and licked at it in what I felt like was a caring gesture before I pushed power down his bond with me, coaxing his body to heal the damage I had caused.

"Do you know why that is?" He asked as his hand found the back of my neck. He caressed my spine for a moment before his large fingers found the bone over my ear and he began teasing the sensitive spot where my feathers would protrude in my true form.

"No," I breathed out, unable to come up with more words as I enjoyed the sensation of his touch.

"It's love," he answered softly.

"I don't know what that is," I said, my words coming out slowly with my distraction.

"It's this, what you are experiencing now. This feeling is love," he murmured as he let his touch trail down to my jaw and he guided my head to turn up so he could gaze upon my face. His eyes, a color I had forgotten, were full of tenderness. For a long moment I didn't understand what I was seeing in him, but slowly my mind seemed to comprehend something I had been unable to before.

"Is it your love I am feeling, or my own?"

His thumb caressed my cheek as a his lips lifted into a gentle smile I had only recently started seeing on his normally stoic face.

"It's ours, Isabellia."

"I like this feeling," I murmured as I tilted my head into his hand. "I like this feeling a lot."

"Stay with me, and I will help you feel like this for eternity."

I blinked up at him with surprise. "You want me to stay? You have urged all Arrancar who are worthy of your trust to take to their own territory and their own people. Why am I different? Have I upset you?"

"I want you to stay. I want you to be my Amechania and no one else's. I won't force you to, but I want to keep you if you will accept being mine forever."

I slowly rose to my hands and knees, fighting the boneless blob that my climax had made me want to be. I drew myself up his body so I was above him. He was so much bigger than me that I had to press the line of my body against his to manage the position, my legs straining to spread over the girth of his abdomen.

"You want to keep me?" My voice sounded hurt even to me, and instantly he reacted, shaking his head.

"I do, but not like what you're thinking. I keep the others on a leash because I have to. I want you to be mine and wed our bond."

I blinked as the capacity for words escaped me. Desperate to not let him hear silence I quickly scrambled to come up with something to say.

"B-but that would change everything. I am not your equal, Aether. How could I be? No one would accept it."

"We'll convince them."

"And if they can't be convinced?"

"Then I'll make them."

I shook my head, unable to think around the enormity of what he was asking. I started to pull away, but he caught my arm and tugged to make my elbow bend and my body roll as he flipped me over. His mouth found mine, consuming any protest I could have formed in a devouring kiss. I let myself fall into the feel of him as his body weight pressed me into the bed, trapping me beneath him.

"I want you to be mine, Amechania. You have just discovered what love feels like, but I have felt it for you for some time now. I want to make you feel more, to feel everything. I want to keep you because without you, nothing seems new anymore. I have been alive for far too long. Through the bond, it's like experiencing something for the first time every day. You are the counterbalance to fog that had become my life, bringing with you new and extraordinary things I had forgotten even existed."

Aether's head dipped and he kissed me again. This time it was a slow, teasing kiss that made my body shiver with anticipation as I felt him shift against me, eager to repeat the activities we had just finished.

"You want to keep me not because I am a liability, but because you actually want me for me?" I asked slowly, trying to make sure that I actually understood what he wanted.

"Yes," he cooed as he began to trail soft kisses down my chin towards my neck.

"Then I am yours," I breathed out as my hands slid into his long hair and my back arched in anticipation.

My memories flew by, ghosting over images of the next several hundred years. The trials I went through to prove myself worthy of being at Aether's side instead of standing behind him. The day we wed our bond, the ceremony that brought us together in a way that could never be broken. Ruling at his side had been peaceful in a way that I hadn't understood until after he was gone, and I made sure to show Raacharg the life that I had once lead.

Then, images of the Soul King flashed by. The day that I had been so utterly defeated for the first time, and the day that Aether had died at his hands. My memories wavered for a moment as they played and I felt myself being sucked into the moment, reliving the events instead of just remembering them.

My hands were covered in my own blood as I reached out to his fallen form. The rational part of my brain new he was dead, but I couldn't seem to convince the rest of myself as I feebly shifted his body so I could pull his head into my lap. His skin was still warm where I touched him, but his eyes stared sightlessly into the sky colored pink and orange with the break of dawn.

"Aether," I called softly to him. I knew I should have been sad in this moment, but when his power had left me I had lost the ability to feel anything. There was no sadness to be felt at his loss, and I desperately wanted to feel it.

My hand stroked down his cheek, covering his skin in red streaks. When he didn't respond to my touch I carefully slid his eyes closed and folded my body over his, sheltering his face from anyone else's sight. I could feel that my bond with him was the only thing holding his body to this plain, but I wasn't quite ready to let him go. He had been killed by the Soul King. His soul would move on to the next stage to rejoin the flow of souls as soon as I let him go. As I memorized the feeling of the bond I still held, I silently vowed that I would never forget this feeling. He had never said it was possible, but maybe, just maybe, I could find him again.

Maybe…

Removing a feather from my hair I held it up, examining the white bone. I wouldn't allow myself to forget what he felt like. I would keep a piece of him with me forever, and maybe…

Gently, I pressed the feather to his forehead and called to the part of me still within his body. It came to my call without any resistance, and with it I pulled everything I could from his body. The residual spirit energy that resided with him, the feel of his power, the essence of his soul - I took it all into myself through the feather pressed to his skin.

As the last bit of his power and mine left his body, the physical presence that has been under my hands vanished in one abrupt moment and I curled down on myself. My fist slammed into the ground making pain radiate up my arm, but it was nothing compared to hole that had just torn itself open in my chest. The pain was real. I could feel pain. It was something to fill the void.

Aether was gone. I could feel it in my bones, in my mind and in my heart that no longer fluttered at his will. He had given me everything I had lacked, but without him I felt an emptiness I had never known could be possible.

Gods…

Shaking, I opened my palm to gaze down on the feather that held his memory. I couldn't return it to my hair. This piece of him was far too precious to lose so easily. Without a thought I closed my hand around the feather and sat up. In one swift movement I tore the broken armor that covered my sternum from my body, crying out as the pain of it roared through my body. I didn't let the pain slow me down as I plunged my fist into my own chest, breaking through bone and flesh to do it. My breath shoved from my lungs and my heart stopped with the force, but it only fueled my motivation as I buried the feather deep within my body and released my grip on it, leaving it inside of me as my hand withdrew.

Blood ran freely down my body as I stared down at the hole I had made. What remained of his power coursed through me, rushing through my veins as I turned it into healing my wounds. He may have been dead, but I would keep his memory alive. I would enforce the beliefs that he held and execute his will as if he were alive. It was the least I could do for having been unable to be there when he needed me.

Slowly I got to my feet, surveying the area as I did so. The Soul King had left with his entourage as soon as they were certain the God Maker wouldn't rise, but the impression of their spiritual pressure lingered in their place. I frowned and held my hand out for my zanpakuto. It came to my hand, the pole of it vibrating with the impact.

"Depress," I murmured as I flicked the metal with my gauntlet. Darkness swept over the area, engulfing everything in my Negative Space to rid the area of the feeling of their residual spiritual pressure. I only let it remain for a moment before I called it back to me and turned away from the area. I didn't want to linger here. The God Maker wouldn't have wanted me to. I needed to police his people. There would be time for honoring his memory when I had quelled the storm that had most certain risen in his wake.

I would force them to heed the God Maker's rules and if they refused, I would kill them all myself.

Time leapt forward again, flashing images of the palace we resided within and faces of the people who served me as they greeted me. I had expected the palace to be quiet with the loss of the God Maker, but instead I walked into the chaos that had arisen in his absence. The storm had already began.

Great.

"Amanta," one of my people exclaimed as they ran up to me. "Amanta, we felt the bond-"

"The God Maker is dead," I said in a flat, monotone voice as I brushed past her.

"Then who will stop them?"

I knew who she spoke of. Them, the Arrancar that the God Maker had kept bound to him to control them.

"I will," said stiffly. "Retrieve my other kin, or at least Mattius. I will need his fire once I have cleansed the filth from our home."

There were twenty-seven Arrancar that Aether kept bound to him, and of those only nine were his because they chose to stay. The rest were his because Aether, no- The God Maker had kept them to control them. He had warned me about what they would do if they were free, and standing at the entrance I could already see that he had been right. Bodies littered the courtyard, more joining them as I watched Aurelia and Sampson toss another corpse from the third tier balcony to the crystalline base the palace was built upon. Unlike the God Maker, these Arranear had been killed by our own people. Their bodies would become food for whom ever was organizing this mess.

If I let them. Which I wouldn't.

Walking into the courtyard I tapped my zanpakuto on the ground, letting the metal ring as I refreshed my armor in a burst of power. Clad head to toe in white bone I strode over the bodies, pushing my power into their corpses as I went and pulling their reishi into myself. The energy I gained from their bodies was nothing compared to what I had received from the God Maker when I had taken my bond back, but to them it would have been like a boon in the middle of a fight. Then again, I did not know how many corpses were lying around.

No matter.

"Depress," I murmured as I rested my zanpakuto on my shoulder, making the metal ring for only a moment.

Darkness engulfed the courtyard and quickly spread to encompass the entire palace. Where people were not hidden by walls and other structures they stood out like a beacon of light in my Negative Space. I wasn't a predator, but in this moment I acted like one, stalking through the halls that I knew so well I didn't have to see their edges to move without hindrance.

A woman I only remembered by her bitter disposition fell to the floor as I stabbed my zanpakuto into her back and twisted the blade as I withdrew. She was dead before she could even think to scream.

A man with a faintly canine appearance was next, his body crashing into the wall as I caved his head in with the butt of my zanpakuto. He was quickly followed by the smaller man that was his lover as I took his leg off in one swing and in the same series of movements his head parted with his body.

A head flew, cleaved from broad shoulders as used the sharp edge of my shield to break through bone and flesh.

Aurelia and Sampson were next, falling to my assault as easily as those who I had killed before them.

I killed all the Arrancar I could find that would possibly oppose me like they were no better than a simple soul. I had only fought against a very few people that the God Maker had kept. They knew my secrets, how I fought and how I won. They would barricade themselves in, hoping that the others would be lucky enough to strike a blow against me. But, it never happened. My armor was thick and my body conditioned for this sort of fight. They were lost in the dark and unable to fight without their spirit energy to aid them.

"Amanta Isabellia," a dark and masculine voice greeted as I stepped into the main hall of the palace. "Or I suppose it's just Isabellia now, isn't it? Without Aether beside you, you're just another Arrancar."

"Shit stain," I greet him back. Twenty or so people stood around Arnau, ranging from Vasto Lordes to Arrancar. He'd been collecting the strongest subjects that he could, just like the God Maker had said he would. "Only four of you who were bound to Aether remain. I only killed ten of you, yet four remain. Were you responsible for killing the others?"

"Are you really asking me that?" He scoffed and shook his head. "I suppose you never were very smart."

"It doesn't matter," I said flatly. "I know what you've been doing since the God Maker passed. It hasn't been three hours and you've already started killing your fellow Arrancar so you can steal their kin while they are in shock from the loss of the bond."

"I wouldn't do that," he chided. "They just happened to die, and I have been kind enough to give them the power they crave."

My eyes narrowed. I knew he was lying, but it mattered little.

"I know how you work, Arnau. You will die before-"

Time froze as a sensation crawled from my chest, beckoning me. My eyes flew open as my heart pounded and my mind reeled as I tried to figure out where I was. Golden eyes blinked at me from behind a white bone mask. Eyes very similar to my own. I looked down at my hand clasped over a furred paw and narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You're mine, aren't you?" I asked the Adjuchas. Even before he spoke I knew the answer. The bond between us was open so wide that I must have been sharing something with him.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Raacharg," I said, pulling his name from some unknown place in my mind. I had said that name before in that large plant filled room.

"Isa?" he answered in kind, his eyes expressing worry.

"No," I corrected him as I sat up. I rubbed my neck, my fingers trailing back to find my spine. Feeling the bone under my fingers I sighed and turned, moving to slide off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Raacharg asked as I stood.

"He's calling."

"Who?"

I turned back to him and gave him an assessing look. "Aether. Whom else?"

"Aether is dead, Isa."

I smiled at him, his words passing me by without being heard. I observed the break in the smooth line of his fur that had most likely been caused by a grave wound and reached out through our bond. He had indeed been wounded, was even still recovering from the damage it had done. I couldn't see to remember how he'd been injured, but it mattered little.

"Come," I said as I turned and presented him my back.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on first?"

I looked down at myself, finding with a bit of surprise that I was clothed in only a very thin fabric. If Aether had been nearby this would have been sufficient, but I could tell he was beyond even the edge of my senses. Traveling in such a garment would be unacceptable.

"I suppose."


	13. Chapter 13 - Let's Make a Deal

**Negative Space**

 **Let's Make a Deal**

It hadn't taken me long to find suitable clothing in the massive closet that I maintained. I tried to keep the outfit simple with a pair of skin tight leggings made of a durable blue material, a shirt that lacked any sleeves and was tight enough that it had to stretch to cover my body, and a pair of black ankle high boots. At Raacharg's insistence I added a jacket that was far too heavy for Hueco Mundo's heat, but I could only assume it was to keep my zanpakuto's sheath from chaffing and his claws from piercing my skin as I ran. To finish off the look I had put my hair up into an elegant braid that brought my hair over my shoulder in a long rope-like tail. The outfit as a whole felt right, but I had the lingering impression that I was missing something. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Do you know where you're going?" Raacharg asked. He had been asking me questions since we had left my rock that didn't make any sense. I had dismissed most of his questions when I had been unable to come up with answers, but he was relentless. He kept asking, kept prying, and kept getting better at forcing me to think through his words. It was annoying, but it felt like he had a purpose so I didn't tell him to stop. If my sense for bonds was accurate, he was my only child. There was probably a reason he was being this annoying, or I would have killed him a long time ago.

"Yes," I answered easily as I ran through the sky towards Los Noches. The white walls were blindingly bright in the sunlight, but it made me almost want to smile. It looked enough like Aether's palace that I felt a sense of peace coming over me as we approached. There were no pillars nore sculptures of the gods that the living believed us to be, but he was here. We were just close enough that I could sense him outside of his beckoning call.

"Why were we so far from home?" I asked him as I descended enough so that I was running at the same height as the top of the walls that surrounded Los Noches. "It shouldn't take us this long to get to back to Los Noches."

"We have lived out there for several years, Isa." The way he said my ridiculous nickname gave me the impression that he was worried.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked as I darted over the wall of Los Noches and turned, allowing my feet to touch down on the surface so I could run along it. "My name has been many things, but never that."

"It's the name you told me to call you when I found you," he explained as his claws flexed into my shoulder.

"When you found me?" My voice was slow with thought as I spoke. Something about what he said seemed to strike deeper than the rest of his words. "When you found me… where?"

"Trapped in Los Noches' dungeon."

My steps faltered and I came to an abrupt stop before a tower. I glanced back at Raacharg, meeting his gaze with a look of wonder. The thing I had been missing seemed to click into place as I stared at him, and slowly a grin crooked the corner of my mouth.

"I like your way of knocking sense into me better than Grimmjow's," I finally said after a moment.

His eyes lit up with relief and his claws relaxed on my shoulders. "You're back."

"I've been back. I've just been… well, I don't know. I don't remember the last time I was acting like my old self and Grimmjow ordered me back, but I remember everything from my rock till now. It was weird."

"You're finding a balance?"

"No, not really," I murmured as I turned my attention back to the large door that stood closed before us. "More like I was startled out of a dream, but I still couldn't seem to wake and was left sleepwalking."

"We were in your memories for the better part of two days."

"Was it that long?" I asked as I thought back. "I thought I had only given you a few moments of time."

"I saw everything from the time you were found by the God Maker, till you were confronting Arnau."

I frowned but didn't let it linger long as one memory in particular came to mind. "Did you see what he looked like? The God Maker?"

"No, his face was blurry even to me." Raacharg shifted anxiously on my back and I released my arms from under him. He jumped down, his claws clacking on the ground and walked around until he stood before me. "There are some things that stood out even to me though."

"Like?"

"I could hear your thoughts like they were my own, and feel what you felt. Do you remember everything that happened even now?"

I didn't like where he was going with his questions, so instead of using words I just nodded.

"Do you still have his feather-"

"Yes," I answered before he could say it. The God Maker's feather, the one I had stored my bond with him in, was still buried deep within my chest where no one could take it from me. I realized in that moment that I had been the only one to know what I had done with it until I had shown that memory to Raacharg. It was an uncomfortable sense of being exposed, even knowing that I had wanted to trust him with such knowledge.

"Do you remember your thoughts in that moment?"

He didn't say it, but I knew what he was referring to. I had forgotten those thoughts until I had walked him through the memories. The thought that one day I might find the God Maker again.

"It was just a desperate dream, nothing more," I said stiffly as I averted my gaze from him to look across the endless sand outside Los Noches.

"Was it though?"

"Yes." I clenched my fists and sucked in a hard breath. "Grimmjow is nothing but a man child. If I was going to find the God Maker again it would have been hundreds of years ago, not now. It was nothing more than the desperate hope of someone who had lost everything and wanted desperately to feel something again."

"A man child, eh?"

My eye twitched at the sound of Grimmjow's voice. Now that I was aware of him I could feel him standing beside Raacharg. He must have come to find us when we had stopped so close, but didn't come in. Hopefully my words had been out of context enough that he wouldn't understand what I had been saying, but he seemed to listen far to well for a typical man.

"Yeah, I believe the definition is looking like a man but acting like a child. I think it fits you perfectly." My words were their typical smart assed reply, but for some reason they held a bit more bite than they normally did.

"And here I thought my being your master would have changed your opinion of me."

"Nope, you're still the same Espada who was going to try and kick me out of my territory. Being bound to you isn't going to change that." I let out a sigh and turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest in a display of irritation. My words must have amused him because there was a spark of laughter in his azure eyes.

"You're awfully awnry this morning," he mused.

"Get used to it," I glowered. I was grumpy suddenly, but it couldn't have been his fault. When I had been absorbed by the thought of going to him it had been easy to ignore how tired I was. Being in my memories hadn't been the same as sleeping. It had been like binge watching several seasons of a TV show all night and still going to work the next morning. I was sure it was to blame for my grumpy disposition.

Letting out a rough sigh I dropped my arms and assumed a less defensive posture with one arm hanging and my other hand resting on my cocked out hip. "You called, so what do you want?"

He didn't seem to like the way I was talking to him, but he hid it well behind narrowing eyes. "I need some help with a project in the World of the Living."

"You need me to go with you to the World of the Living?" I asked. "Why me? Wouldn't one of your other Fracciones be a better choice?"

"No," he answered as he glanced back at the tower. "They'll just get in the way."

"And I won't?" I asked as a grin quirked the corner of my mouth. "We haven't learned how to work with one another yet. The last time we did something together it was to retrieve Raacharg from the World of the Living. That didn't go so well, so what makes you think that this go around will be any better?"

He didn't bother hiding his frown. "You think I act like a man child, but you haven't actually had to deal with my Fracciones yet. They're dysfunctional. Yoruichi spends more time harassing them than she does ignoring them, and Kisuke constantly tries to trick them into some experimental gigai. It's frustrating."

"And you think that I will be any better?"

"Yes," he answered before he let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly frustrated, but I didn't understand why. "They might actually get along with you, or at the very least not be distracted by you."

I thought about his words for a long moment as I tried to figure out what he was actually saying. I didn't know the people he was referencing, but they were in the World of the Living. If that wasn't enough of an indication that they weren't Espada, then their names were. Those were the types of names that the living had. Or Soul Reapers.

"You want just me to go with you?" I asked as my gaze dropped to meet Raacharg's yellow eyes.

"Yes."

"I won't leave Raacharg here alone," I said firmly as I lifted my gaze in an almost defiant gesture. I hadn't flat out said no, but it was close enough.

"My Fracciones will watch after him," Grimmjow said as those azure eyes of his steadily met mine. His hand was still in his hair, holding it back from his face. It was an attractive look for him, exposing more of him in a way that pleased something deep within me. He normally only had a few pieces hanging down, so it shouldn't have been such a striking change but I wanted to stare at him in… awe? I didn't know what the sensation was, but seeing Raacharg's curiously tilting head in my peripheral vision reminded me where I was, and I stomped down the urge to stare. I didn't think Grimmjow was intentionally trying to distract me, but it sure as hell was working.

"You'll trust your Fracciones with my Adjuchas, but you won't take them with you? I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

He let out a sigh and dropped his hand, letting his hair fall back over his forehead.

That was far more disappointing than it should have been...

"There's a lot more to it than trust," he said slowly. When he didn't continue speaking it felt like the silence was hanging awkwardly in the air. He was intentionally keeping his request vague. I didn't like it, but I couldn't blame him. I may have been bound to him but I was still an unknown element, and Raacharg even more so. If he had secrets he was trying to keep, I'd have to pry them out of him.

My lopsided grin slowly morphed into a sly smile as a thought came to mind. I wasn't usually very good at coming up with conversational genius, but I had a damned good idea. One that Grimmjow would be hard pressed to refuse if I had my way.

"Fine then, let's make a deal. You want me to go with you to the World of the Living, and I won't leave Raacharg alone. I'm assuming taking him with isn't an option, so if you really want this to happen, then I want you to bind one of your Fracciones to you. That's the only way I will be okay with leaving him under their protection."

Grimmjow visibly stiffened with my words. It made it hard to keep my smile from growing.

"I thought you didn't want me to do that yet," he said in an almost steady voice. Yep, I'd surprised him. Go me.

"That was before I met all of your Fracciones," I said, shrugging. "Tesra is an acceptable second."

"Tesra, really?" He raised a skeptical brow.

"Yep."

He was silent for a long moment, a look of confusion on his face. He seemed frozen, like he couldn't seem to comprehend my reasoning. I kinda felt bad when he seemed to be stuck, so I decided to explain.

"Tesra isn't as hot headed as the other two you have. I could tell that just by the way he reacted to me. He won't force you to use the bond to control him. He'll be the easiest to mind, taking less effort than controlling Luien or Loly would."

Grimmjow blinked slowly, and like an old computer that was rebooting his face slowly shifted into a mild scowl. "You don't think him to be the second in power, but rather the easiest one to deal with."

For some reason, his words really ticked me off. I was feeling grumpy with how tired I was, but I couldn't seem to keep my rising irritation in check. He knew what I was. Normally I could have brushed it off and taken this as another opportunity to explain something in a calm and understandable conversation, but I really didn't have the patience for that. I didn't know why, but figuring out my sudden burst of anger seemed like too much work, so instead I let my mouth run.

"You really think my horrible senses can tell which one is stronger? I'm bad at gauging the level of someone's power in a fight where I am the most intune with my own abilities. What in the hell gave you the impression that I could even begin to read people's level of power or skill outside of combat? And while I still completely off balance? There's no freaking way. I'm not one of you fakes, gifted with the perfect everything and stronger than the old gods. I'm a goddamn Privaron Espada."

A muscle in his jaw twitched, probably in irritation, but I was on a roll and not stopping.

"And what is with this 'deal with them' bullshit? You've got a piss poor attitude for a master. It's one thing to not feel any affection towards them. I felt that way for that majority of my long ass life, but to be reluctant in interacting with them is freaking stupid. You're their master, even if you haven't bound them yet. You need to treat them like the children they are, even if they're snot nosed brats, or all you'll ever get out of them is hostility and resentment."

"They aren't children-"

"Yes they are!" I snapped. "It doesn't matter how old they are, they are still our children, our ward. If they were-"

I caught myself then, stopping my words mid sentence. My ranting went against everything that I was and knew. I was yelling at him. No, not just yelling. I was scolding him, talking down to him like he was still just that ignorant Espada I had met a few weeks ago. But, he wasn't the same person to me. He was my master, and I was… Well, I was talking down to my master.

With a frustrated growl I turned away to hide my snarling face from his view. My entire body was rigid with anger, and I couldn't seem to get it under control. Gods, I normally didn't get this hot and bothered. Even when he had come into my territory to evict me I hadn't been this angry. My words, although sharp and hot, had been purely mine. This was like an unquenchable rage that I couldn't control.

…It was him.

Holy gopher tits, Batman. It was him. It was his emotions pushing through the bond. Goddamn, was he really this angry? Did he feel this way all the time? He was destruction, but gods… To be angry like this all the time would have driven me mad. How was he controlling himself? He appeared to only be getting irritated with my smart mouth. How the hell did he handle this? I sure as hell couldn't.

"Grimmjow," I said in the softest voice I could manage. My voice shook with the rage that I was fighting to keep back and I managed to ask through clenched teeth, "are you angry right now?"

It took him a moment to answer which made me grind my teeth with my impatience.

"Yes."

So it was his emotions affecting me. That was just freaking great.

"Can you please shut down the bond? Your rage is leaking into me, and I don't know how to handle such a powerful emotion."

There was a pause, like time had taken in a breath, then the anger I had been so overwhelmed with was gone. It was such a sudden sensation that my entire body wanted to go limp, but I managed to catch myself and stumbled forward a few steps. I felt winded and had to bend over, one hand resting on my thigh while my other hand went to my chest to give me some sense of being steady. It didn't help much, and I closed my eyes in a small attempt to focus on calming my body. My heart was racing, my entire body was shaking and my skin had ran cold with the loss of that hot anger. Jesus…

"Isa?" Raacharg's worried voice came from beside me, drawing my attention to his clacking claws as he walked to me.

"I'm alright," I breathed out. I didn't bother trying to stand up straight, instead choosing to remain bent over. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and even though I knew it had to belong to Grimmjow, I flinched. I felt another sensation beginning to seep into me from my bond with him, and I moved to step away even though I knew a lack of touch would do nothing to stop him.

"Don't help me," I said between heavy breaths.

"Why not?" he asked. I was so distracted by my own body that I couldn't tell what sort of tone he had used, but I had the impression that he sounded offended.

"I need to figure out, how to deal with this, on my own." Bent over as I was, I would have expected my body to be recovering from the shock of such shifting emotions, but it didn't seem to be getting any better. Like, at all. "If you help me, I'll be dependant on you, until I figure it out. If I figure this out."

"Without the bond you wouldn't be dealing with this right now," he reasoned as his grip on my shoulder eased.

I expected him to remove his hand like I wanted him to, but instead it slid across my back and to my waist. He coaxed me to stand up straight, drawing an almost panicked gasp from me as the world wavered with the movement. He pulled me back and I stumbled as my legs refused to listen to me and I fell back into his chest. His arms enveloped me in a crushing embrace, but instead of the suffocating feeling I was expecting, I was warmed to my toes by the sensation of being secure in his arms. The feeling that had been seeping through the bond rushed over me like the first warm breeze after the sun rose, numbing my mind to most thought and stealing my words.

"Whether you like it or not, you are dependant on me. At least, until I figure out how not to affect you like that."

The only response I could make was a soft moan as my thoughts were washed away, leaving me basking in the glow of whatever he was making me feel. My one free hand rose to cover his hand where he gripped my waist. I needed to hold onto something, and he was the only thing I could reach. As my hand covered his he shifted, twining his fingers with mine. It satisfied something within me, and I relaxed into him. My heart that had been pounding slowed to a steady rhythm. The shaking that had plagued my entire body lessened until only a very fine tremor ran through me.

As my body relaxed further I guided my head back until it rested on his shoulder. I blinked up at the cloudless sky several times before I let my head roll bonelessly to the side. He lifted his head as if in response, allowing me press my nose to the tender skin just below his jaw. A deep growl rumbled through his chest, but I didn't seem to have the mental capacity to know if it was a warning growl or some sort of other growl. What I was doing felt right, so I nuzzled closer until my forehead was pressed against his neck. Taking in the earthy scent of him, a slow but happy sigh slipped from my lips.

"That happened so quickly and was gone so suddenly that I don't understand it," I murmured. "Do you feel that way all the time?"

"No," he answered as I felt his grip around me begin to relax out of the crushing hold. I nodded, using the gesture as an excuse to settle more comfortably against him.

"May I ask why you are so angry then?"

"It's not at you. You probably think you irritate me, but I usually find you rather amusing."

"That's not surprising," I commented, smiling to myself only because I knew he couldn't see me do it. "But, that's also not an answer."

"We can talk about it later," he said dismissively.

"Raacharg won't blab your secrets," I said softly. I knew my Adjuchas was still close by even if I couldn't see him. "The only reason he told you about me was because you had become my master, and you needed to know more than I was capable to sharing with you."

I must have struck gold because he seemed to pause for a moment before easing his grip around me even further. He was just gently holding me now, and even though I knew he would let me pull away, I didn't even try. Instead I took the opportunity to secure my hold on his hand better, inexplicably enjoying the sensation of his fingers twined with mine far more than should have been allowed.

Silence reigned between us. It was a comfortable silence, one that if I hadn't been standing, I could have fallen asleep in. He needed some sort of push to keep talking.

"Seeing as how I'm not steaming with anger now, I should inform you that you really don't need to hold me every time you want to push some sort of emotion or feeling through the bond."

"I... don't?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No. Emotions, the sense of ease, whatever this feeling is, are all things you can do from a distance. The skin contact just makes it more potent." This was probably the first concept he hadn't grasped from my little explanations. Or maybe he had been using it as an excuse to hold me?

Nah, that was just my Human body's wishful thinking.

"What does require physical contact?" He asked almost hesitantly.

I chewed on my bottom lip for moment, contemplating his question. "I suppose the best way to describe it is you need to have physical contact to share something that is exclusively yours. Sharing my healing always requires contact, or sharing my memories. I can… share my Negative Space as well, in the right circumstances. But that requires contact to."

"You can share your resurreccion?"

"In a sense," I said softly. "If you ever get to that point, I'll explain it."

"If I ever get to that point?" His words were almost teasing as he brought his head back down, nudging me to turn my head. I complied and rolled my head to the side. Being the predator he was I had expected he wanted me to expose my neck, so when I felt his lips brush over the sensitive tip of my ear before running down the edge to my ear lobe in a delicate caress, I couldn't stop the surprised shudder that ran through my body. My stupid Human body really liked the way he was teasing me. Stupid, stupid body…

"What is this feeling you're pushing into me?" I asked, completely avoiding his probing question.

"What do you think it is?" he murmured.

"I have no clue. It's something I can't remember ever feeling before."

"As old are you are, you've never felt at peace?"

"No," I answered softly. Peace… huh. "I lied a bit when I told you my aspect. I told you loss, but in reality I am what comes after loss. I am nothingness, an absence of all. Amechania, I, do not feel things on my own. I do have a personality on my own, but most if it is derived from my experience. Anger, mostly driven by the sense of hubris I gained when becoming an Espada. Lust, from the Human body I possess. Loyalty, from being a master and even more so from Aurellia's influence over me. Anything outside of that is something I gain through the bond."

"Isa," Raacharg said, reminding me that he wasn't just present, but able to hear what we were saying. Grimmjow stiffened, telling me that he too had been absorbed in the moment. "We aren't going to be alone for much longer."

"Who's coming?" I asked in a soft voice. I couldn't seem to make myself speak any louder right now. It just didn't seem… appropriate.

"I've never met them before," he answered.

"It's Rudbornn." Grimmjow nuzzled my cheek with his nose and I turned to him, searching for his mouth with my own. But I never found it because he stood straight, leaving me to stare up at the underside of his jaw as his gaze found something to focus on in the distance. Disappointment flashed through me, but I quashed it as soon as I recognized what it was. What had I just been thinking? Gods, I was an idiot. I needed to reign in this body of mine.

Grimmjow's arms around me eased away and with it, the peaceful sensations he had been pushing onto me lessened. Unlike every other time he had been using the bond to influence me, he actually eased off the gas instead of dropping me like a pancake on the counter. It was a nice change, but it still left me longing for more.

So much more…

Grimmjow didn't seem to notice my inner turmoil. Even as I turned so my back was no longer to him, he was gazing off into the distance, his eyes tracking something that I couldn't feel or see.

"I've been tasked with getting us an army, and the only way to do that is to make a deal with the devil, if you will," he said, his voice sounding just as distant as his gaze.

"Are the people you were referencing earlier your metaphorical devil?" I asked.

"In a sense, yes," he answered. His gaze slid back to me so he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Can you heal a broken mask?"

"I can mend my own, but it takes me days," I said, shaking my head. "I've never tried to fix someone else's, I just… put them out of their misery."

"Do you think you could if you tried?"

"I doubt it," I said as my hand went to my forehead to run over the beads of bone that lined my hairline. "I've only actually broken my mask once, but healing it was a sort of passive thing. It just happened while I slept, and I didn't even realize it was actually repairing until after I woke to find my mantel in one piece again."

Grimmjow hummed a note of understanding before his gaze returned to the distance. That must have been where Rudbornn was coming from, but I couldn't sense him.

"These people in the World of the Living, are they Human?"

"They're former Soul Reapers," Grimmjow answered.

"Former?"

"With as much time as you spend in the World of the Living, I'm surprised you haven't ran into them," he said, his brow quirked as he seemed to finally be satisfied with whatever he saw and turned his attention fully to me. "Have you ever seen the Urahara Shop?

My mouth opened, but no words came out for a long moment. I blinked a few times, then closed my mouth to swallow hard. "Them, huh? I thought they were all freakishly gifted members of the living. It was the only rational I could come up with when I realized Soul Reapers and other beings with high spiritual pressures went and visited them."

"Some of them are just Human, but Kisuke and Yoruichi were Soul Reaper Captains, and Tessai was the Kido Commander for the Soul Society at one time."

"That explains a lot," I mumbled. I trailed my hand back, running my touch over my ear where his lips had teased down it. I needed to get rid of the sensation. My stomach was doing funny things, and it wasn't because I feeling ill. I needed to distract myself better, and knowing that I would intentionally ruin any hope of fulfilling my wanton desires, I dragged our conversation back to where it had started.

"I get why you don't want to take your Fracciones, but I'm still not leaving Raacharg here without someone who is bound to you."

"He will be safe with them."

I shook my head. "Luien tried to fry us out of spite a few days ago. No level of reassurance outside of having someone bound to you to look after him will convince me that it's safe to leave him here. He needs to hunt if I'm gone, and I will only trust someone who is under orders to ensure his safety."

He took in a deep breath that made his entire chest expand before he let it out in one long, resigned sigh. "Fine."

"Really? Just like that? I thought I was going to have to pull teeth to get you to agree."

"I agreed to it when I let you be the one in charge first," he said slowly. "You've proven your loyalty by not trying to turn the situation against me. I trust the intent of your advice, but you don't know my people like I do."

"Luien is not a good idea," I quickly said.

"No, he's not."

"If you agree, then why are you so surprised that I suggested Tesra?"

"Because, Tesra isn't the smartest person in the world. You're right, he would be obedient, but I don't need a dog. I need an army."

The massive door leading into the tower gave a deep groan just before it slid open, drawing my gaze to it over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Sure, Tesra may feel like a dog but how is any other person going to give you an army?"

"Rudbornn is an army," Grimmjow explained as he stepped to the side slightly, allowing me a clear view of the massive doorway and the man who stood in its opening. For a moment I wondered if Grimmjow had magically planned this entrance, but the expression on the man's face was less than pleased. Or, what I could see of his face. I suddenly understood why Grimmjow had been asking about my ability to heal masks, because this man's was broken in several places.

Overall his mask looked like it was once the skeleton of a bull, but the upper jaw was broken off leaving a very displeased scowl to turn his lips. All the way up his left cheek his mask was ragged with a nasty break. Even the left horn that should have risen from his forehead was nothing but a rigid stub. The only piece of his mask that appear unbroken was the bottom jaw that framed his face like a beard.

He was wearing a shihakusho that looked almost exactly like Luien's. Full and composed of all the standard uniform items. The only thing that didn't resemble the standard uniform was the odd gloves that he wore and the high collar that covered every inch of flesh. Except of course, what wasn't covered by his broken mask.

"If you don't have the time to talk to me when you've summoned me, then don't bother doing it again." Rudbornn's voice was loud enough that it would have echoed if Los Noche's wasn't so big.

"I was waiting for Isabellia to arrive so I could introduce you," Grimmjow said, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before he turned to Rudbornn and began walking his way. "She's one of the Privaron Espada."

"I know who she is," Rudbornn interrupted. I couldn't see his eyes behind his mask, but I had the distinct impression that he was glaring at me. "Did you dig her out of the dungeons yourself, or was she already out and about?"

I stiffened with his words and caught myself before my hand could rest on my zanpakuto's hilt. No need to be trigger happy Isa. He knew me and I didn't know him. I didn't like that one little bit, but it wasn't exactly surprising. I had been trapped in the dungeons while the fakes were running around doing whatever they wanted. He probably found me while I was drowning myself in memories.

"I found her, just like I found you after your mask was broken," that last word came out in a growl.

"She's more broken than I am and you took her in?" Rudbornn's expression didn't change despite his words. It was like that mouth of his was ironed into a permanent scowl.

Grimmjow didn't miss a step in the conversation, easily flowing into an answer that I wouldn't have expected. "I'm the only one that will have you, Rudbornn. And lucky for you, I've found a way to bring back your Calaveras."

Rudbornn's scowl cracked and he turned his face so he was directly looking at Grimmjow. "You can fix my mask?"

"No, but just like Kisuke did for Nelliel, he will do for you," Grimmjow reached out with one hand and lightly touched the broken edge of Rudbornn's mask. The shorter Numeros pulled away like it was on instinct, turning his head so the broken edges wouldn't be as visible to Grimmjow. I couldn't blame him. The broken bits probably hurt like hell, even if it had happened years ago.

"What you offer is too great to come without a cost," Rudbornn quickly said. It was obvious that the man was unsteady with Grimmjow's clearly shocking offer.

"You're right, but it's mine to pay. All I want from you is your loyalty as my Fracciones."

I'll admit, my mouth fell open just a bit with his words. To me, being bound to him was a cost, but clearly it was the other way around for the people that served him. I didn't understand how, but I wasn't one of the fakes. Maybe this was the norm? It would explain why I seemed to be so resented, and why that Numeros had tried to eliminate me down in Menos Forest.

"If what you say is true, then I have no objections," Rudbornn said, ducking his head as if to informally bow.

"I am going to retrieve from Kisuke the band that will restore your power, but as a sign of my intentions, I will make you one of my Fracciones now."

"But, I am useless to you now," Rudborrn said in an almost panicked tone. "I can't make more than a dozen Exequias at a time. My power is not worthy of serving you in such a capacity."

"It will be, and that's all that matters right now."

Rudbornn didn't even hesitate to drop to one knee before Grimmjow. It was like he was entranced by the concept of becoming one of Grimmjow's lackies. It made absolutely no sense to me, but clearly my opinion didn't matter because Rudbornn was already pulling his top from his belt, working to pull his arm from the sleeve. It was like he knew what Grimmjow was going to do. Maybe he did know?

Grimmjow appeared to take Rudbornn's actions as acceptance and drew his zanpakuto from its sheath. I watched him almost in wonder as he held his zanpakuto up and pressed his nails to the metal. It was the exact same gesture he had made in my Negative Space and when he bound me to him. He was calling his true form, a thing I hadn't seem more than a bare glimpse of before. Anticipation welled within me at the realization that I was going to finally see him for what he was, the predator hiding behind the man.

"Grind, Pantera," he growled as his nails slid down the metal. A burst of power rocked through the bond just before I felt his spiritual pressure roll over me. My entire body bristled with the sensation, but I refused to take my eyes off him. I wanted to see his true form.

A dense, cloudy fog seemed to roll off him as my ears popped with a shift in pressure, masking his body as he shifted. This hadn't happened when he had changed to bind me, but we had been in a very different environment at the time. It made sense, but it only served to spike my anxiety.

The first thing I spotted as the fog shifted with the breeze was his now long hair that cascaded down his back like a feral mane that glowed like blue fire in the harsh sun. Fur covered ears shaped like a lynx's held the mane back from his face. The fur wasn't just azure like the rest of his hair, but rather shades of a deeper blue with hues of green that ran along the crests of his ears. That same deep color of green ran across his temples to meet the corner of his eyes, where the luscious fur continued to line under both eyes. Outside of his released state his eyes had been beautiful to look at, but now the color of them seemed to pop even more. His lashes had thickened with his change, making it look like he was wearing eyeliner and mascara, but instead of going feminine in appearance he had become far more alluring.

The mask that had covered his entire right cheek was gone, startling me with the display of smooth skin that had been hidden underneath it. His new appearance was so shocking that it took me several moments to notice the crown of bone that crossed over his forehead. The band covered his entire forehead in a shaped mantel that spiked back into his hair. The spikes looked like the prongs of a crown, missing only the refinement that a ruler would have normally wore. Was his true form the reason he called himself a king, or was he really the King of Hueco Mundo?

"Wow," Raacharg mumbled beside me.

"Yeah, you said it," I agreed with a slow nod.

Grimmjow reached out with those same clawed black hands I had seen when he bound me. He took hold of Rudbornn's arm and pulled the man closer to him, lifting him to an uncomfortable height. Rudbornn made no sound, his gaze locked on Grimmjow as his mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth that were made for tearing through flesh.

In one quick movement, Grimmjow lashed out, his teeth sinking into Rubbornn's arm. The motion drew my eyes down Grimmjow's body to the powerfully built form he had. Maybe he had always been as defined as he was now, but seeing him without his uniform on to hide his form, it was like he was almost in a different body. From his neck down he was covered in a white bone armor that wrapped him almost like the muscles underneath. He had bulked up with the release of his true form, but it mostly showed in his legs where the muscle was so defined that I couldn't help but to stare.

Okay, I was staring mostly at his butt, but it wasn't just because it was solid muscle. A tail that was as long as his body was tall extended from the end of his raised spine. It moved like it was alive, curling around his feet in a lazy arch while the tip of it twitched and flicked in a happy sort of manner. He was a predator indeed, a large feline meant to hunt and devour for all eternity.

While I was a bit lost in the sight of his delicious body, I felt the pull of the bond as Grimmjow thrust his power into Rudbornn. If it hadn't been such a sharp sensation I would have ignored it, but having just been in Rudbornn's position, I couldn't let him drown in Grimmjow's power like I had.

Stepping quickly but quietly, I moved up to Grimmjow's side and softly placed my hand on his back. I couldn't help but to take the opportunity to run my hand down his spine, entranced by the way it stood out from his back just like mine did in my true form. "You don't need to beat him into submission. He's not fighting you like I did."

Still latched on Rudbornn's arm, he tilted his head just enough so I could meet one of his azure eyes. He was listening even if he couldn't say anything with his mouth full of Rudbornn's flesh. That was good.

"Ease your power into him, like blowing up a balloon. All you need to do is make the space for your power inside him."

Blood was dripping from his mouth in small lines that ran down his chin and down Rudbornn's arm. If I wasn't what I was, the sight might have grossed me out. But, I was me. I had rolled in plenty of blood stained battlefields in my life, and knowing that somehow made me feel worthy of this man as his jaw tensed and his teeth closed together in Rudbornn's flesh. Through the bond, I felt him do as I had asked and his power dulled until it was a steady flow instead of the crashing waves he had started with. He was a quick learner, and that thought eased the note of worry that had been in my chest.

Knowing that Grimmjow understood me I stepped back, giving them the room they had started with. Looking down to Raacharg who was beside me once more, I met his curious yellow gaze.

"Is it just me, or did a lot of things just happen in the last thirty minutes?" I asked him.

His mouth opened and he showed me a very dog like smile as his tail began to wag. "It's not just you."

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** I hope y'all managed to keep up with everything! I know it was a lot, but I wanted to get to the next chapter sooner rather than later and the only way to do that was to have a big ol' transition chapter. I enjoy writing Isa far more when she's with Grimmjow, though it's mostly because I love writing her when she's so conflicted between things. Please let me know if there's something you want to see more of, or if you have any suggestions on things that could be elaborated on. This story is going to be 30-40 chapters long if I have my way, so that's lots of time to get in some awesome scenes!


	14. Chapter 14 - Freaky Cat Lady

**Negative Space**

 **Freaky Cat Lady**

Grimmjow had done everything right when he bound Rudbornn to him. Admittedly, I was surprised by it, but I didn't tell him that. Instead, I spent several moments healing Rudbornn through my bond with Grimmjow and making sure he understood the expectations I had for Raacharg while he was in his care. I sounded a lot like an overprotective mother hen, but no one said anything about it because I was right to be worried. Rudbornn wasn't as strong as Grimmjow's other Fracciones, but he was under orders to ensure Raacharg's well-being in my absence. That would have to do. Grimmjow had satisfied my request, so I'd have to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"So," I said slowly as we stopped in the space between worlds to wait for Grimmjow's garganta to open. "Is there anything I should know about before we enter the Soul Reaper's den?"

"Probably," he answered shortly as the yawning mouth of the garganta formed and began to slide open.

"Wanna elaborate?" I asked, crooking one brow up.

"No, not really." He shrugged just as light from the world of the living filtered over him. That was odd. It should have been night time. Were we emerging indoors?

"That's not helpful," I sighed, leveling a flat stare on him.

A boom of sound vibrated through me just before an incomprehensible force shoved me back. Caught by surprise I stumbled back, falling a few feet when I stepped off the reishi I had solidified beneath my feet. I caught myself on reflex, drawing my zanpakuto in the same moment as I looked over the bottom edge of the garganta. Grimmjow wasn't where I had last seen him, but as I glanced back in the darkness I realized he hadn't been knocked back like me.

"You sure took your damn time," an overly cheery female voice called out from the brightness. "I was starting to think you ran away scared."

"I don't run away from a challenge," Grimmjow snarled as the sharp sound of metal grinding on metal hit my ears. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light, but slowly the outline of two bodies defined themselves. Grimmjow had his zanpakuto drawn, the blade grinding against the wrist guards of a deeply tanned woman.

"Bullshit," she said fiercely as she pushed against his blade hard enough to make him take a step back.

"Last I remember, you were the one turning down my challenge." A bala sparked in Grimmjow's hand and he fired it at her in one lightning quick flick. The woman dodged back from him, her deep violet colored pony tail waving behind her with the speed of her step. She was graceful in her movements while still being quick like a snake striking as she hit the ground and sprang at him. He reacted, darting off to the side to avoid her spinning kick.

I felt the edges of the Grimmjow's garganta shift before I saw it, and I drew my attention away from the two so I could jump up and through the opening as it closed. I clamped down on my spiritual pressure with the movement to make my entrance into their combat area as least distracting as possible. Grimmjow knew I was here, but I didn't know if the woman had done more than sense another presence. She had to be one of the Soul Reapers that resided here. I'd seen her before, but it was only once or twice.

I turned for a moment to watch the garganta close behind me, only to realize that we weren't in the World of the Living. We were in some sort of alternate universe where Hueco Mundo actually had clouds and rocks instead of crystal and sand. My eyes ran over the landscape and the seemingly endless horizon, taking it all in as the spiritual pressure of the two combatants behind me rose. Where the hell had Grimmjow taken us? I knew the space between worlds pretty damn well, but I had never emerged from a garganta to find a place like this.

I felt more than sensed the fight shift, and I extended my zanpakuto as I turned. A fist met the pole of my spear as I blocked, but instead of colliding with the metal, a layer if the woman's spiritual pressure seemed to protect her flesh. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen, but she pulled back before I could wrap my brain around what I had seen. She stepped back, but it was only so she could turn her momentum into a powerful side sweeping kick. I grunted as the kick hit my zanpakuto again when I blocked her, my feet sliding across the ground a few inches with the force of it.

"You've brought fresh blood Grimmjow!" She cheered in an almost happy tone.

"I'm not here to fight," I said laboriously as I shoved at her leg, making her draw back into some sort of fighting stance. I wasn't familiar with Soul Reapers and their fighting styles, which wasn't exactly comforting to know as this one came after me.

"Too bad," she said fiercely as she flashed me a confident grin and came at me. Fists and feet flashed in quick and powerful jabs. Every strike was imbued with her spiritual pressure, and I did everything I could to avoid her onslaught. When I had to block her, the hit knocked me back with its power. It was stupid, and I was so unprepared that I wasn't able to strike back. Which was also stupid.

Jesus cheese balls. This wasn't good. Outside of Grimmjow and his idiot Luien, I had avoided most conflict. I didn't want to fight her, not knowing this was one of the two former captains Grimmjow had spoken of. Captains were damned powerful. It was stupid to think they had always been more powerful than most of the Arrancar in existence. I could beat this woman if I had to, take her into my Negative Space where she wouldn't have this spiritual pressure to aid her. But, that didn't seem like the best way to get along with the people Grimmjow was asking a favor from.

Wait… was this a test?

Fucking gopher tits. It had to be. Maybe this was why Grimmjow hadn't brought one of his Fracciones with him. They had failed this test, and were ridiculed for it.

"You could have warned me, you ass hat!" I shouted, my words aimed at Grimmjow as I vaulted back from the woman. She vanished as I moved, and I just knew she had slipped into her flash step or whatever the hell it was called. Stupid Soul Reapers and their mumbo jumbo magic shit.

"Ass hat? He asked, sounding amused. I ignored him.

"Over here," the woman called out just before she dropped from her disappearing run. She was to my left, and I reacted. I fired a cero at the ground, narrowing my eyes till they were almost closed to avoid the dust that filled the air before I stepped back to narrowly avoid her seeking punch. I spin my zanpakuto around, striking at her back but she vanished again in that stupid faster than I could see movement. I didn't it let her irritating movement distract me as I sunk into my own combative stance with my zanpakuto held before me in both hands. I let my eyes slide fully closed and centered myself as I waited, feeling for her spiritual pressure or movements to disturb the air.

I didn't like fighting Soul Reapers. Their abilities were strange to me and I struggled to comprehend their tactics. I had never really fought one before. Yes, the Soul King, Aizen, demon boy, and some random weaker beings in my lifetime. But that wasn't enough for me to really say I had experience fighting them. I was a slow learner, even if my strengths were mostly combat related. I could fight them, but it was a chore and I would most likely have to resort to my Negative Space. I really didn't want to have to do that for this stupid test, and I silently shot curses in Grimmjow's direction with the thought.

I felt the air behind me stir just before her spiritual pressure registered in my head. She was good with that ability of hers, but I was great at reacting. I shoved off the ground, jumping into the air and using the reishi in the air to support myself as I flipped. My feet made contact with reishi just as I was upside down, and I springboarded off it to launch myself at her. Just as my zanpakuto was about to pierce her back, she vanished. Little shit biscuit.

"Too slow," she almost cheered as she appeared mid kick. I spun, attempting to dodge he downward strike. Unfortunately she grazed my side just enough to knock me off balance and I hit the ground awkwardly, ending up on my hands and knees. I felt something snap, but I ignored the pain as I rolled away, avoiding her stomping foot as it broke the rock I had just been kneeling on.

"Fuck this shit," I snarled as I sprang to my feet. That damn woman was enjoying herself way too much. I had made the mistake of letting Grimmjow play with me when I had been in this body. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Aw, don't like getting beat up?" she said with a mocking pout.

I didn't answer her as I twirled my zanpakuto in my hands and caught it with the blade pointing at the ground. "I'm not like the others. I won't be mocked like a damn child. Pacify, Amechania!"

I slammed my blade into the ground and my armor appeared in a flash of my power. I didn't bother trying to be overconfident and let my shield form on my back where I had left it the last time I'd used it. She had already attacked me from behind and I didn't need her to hit my back like Bartolome had. My back wasn't exactly a weak spot, but it was one of the few places that my actual mask was vulnerable.

There was a curious glint in the woman's yellow eyes. It was the sort of glint that a cat had when it saw something they thought was prey and they wanted to pounce. It was an odd look to get from someone like her, but I didn't think much of it as I withdrew my zanpakuto from the ground and slid into an offensive stance, the blade of my spear poised to strike.

"Your resurreccion so soon?" She purred as she grinned large enough to bare her teeth.

"I don't like being played with," I growled back. "I'm not some piss poor excuse for an Arrancar that you can jerk around. I'm a goddamn Espada."

"Privaron Espada," a strange man's voice called out, correcting me.

"That's just going to piss her off more," Grimmjow said with a sigh.

"Well, it's the truth." I could hear the shrug in the strangers voice, but I didn't look away from the woman. She was the threat. I wouldn't let myself get distracted, which was good because she abruptly shot toward me. I dodged her first kick with ease, then her punch that came next. I was a lot faster in my released state, but I got the sense that was still playing with me. That was okay because she would regret it.

I stabbed at her in quick successive movements, going on the offensive when she presented me an opening. She stepped back, her feet quick and her movements almost cat like in their elegance and manner. I kept her busy despite her lightning reflexes, but I wasn't backing her up at all. I needed to fix that, so I changed tactics and let an opening in my defenses show. She saw it and went for it, her fist going for my gut. I let her hit me, but where someone else would have crumbled with the blow, I let my armor take the brunt of the force and latched onto her arm with my left hand. With the other I raised my zanpakuto and struck at her left shoulder. She caught my zanpakuto mid swing, but she couldn't stop my momentum entirely and the first inch of my zanpakuto sank into her skin, making blood run down her chest to soak the shirt she was wearing.

We stood like that for a long moment, both of us struggling to overpower each other. She had dented my bone armor with her punch like it was metal, forcing the air from my lungs and breaking a few normally important things. Like my ribs, and consequently my lungs, stomach and whatever else was important down there. The blade of my zanpakuto had pierced her skin and as we struggled it moved in her flesh, drawing the wound open further. Despite the struggle between us she was still grinning like fighting me was a damn video game she was eager to conquer. I wasn't grinning. No, I was glaring at her and stone face serious.

"Its over!" That man called out. In my peripheral vision I saw him waving an arm, but I didn't bothering to actually look at him.

"No it's not," the woman shouted back, her eyes sparking with excitement.

"Yes it is Yoruichi! She drew first blood. Those were the rules that you made." He said in a damn near sing song voice.

Irritation made Yoruichi's eye twitch and she pulled back, removing her fist from my gut and my zanpakuto from her flesh. I let her pulled away as pain and a bit of nausea radiated through my core, but I ignored it and chose to leave myself damaged for the moment. This was a challenge that I was going to win if I had my way.

"Clearly," she said as she turned and gestured back at me. "We are tied and it needs to be settled."

"She's not actually bleeding," Grimmjow pointed out. He was right for the most part. My armor had bent with her blow, not broken, so I looked damaged but there was no blood on the outside. I could feel the broken ribs on the inside of my body and how they had clearly punctured things that weren't meant to have holes in them. I could hold back from coughing up blood for a few more moments if it would end this stupid test.

"Look at her!" She said, making a more emphasized wave at my clearly bent and damaged armor. She stopped for a moment to gaze down at the damage she had done, a look almost of surprise on her face when she saw that there really was no blood.

I chose that moment to flush my body with power, healing the damage done and repairing my armor like it had never been damaged. It took a moment and lots of snapping and cracking that was joined by pain so sharp that it made my body twitch as things realigned, but I didn't let my face change with it. In this moment I was the Espada I once was, and Isabellia didn't let people see what hurt her. Isabellia was a pit of logic and pride, and pain wasn't something that crippled her. Pain we could revel in after the nothingness.

"Oh," she murmured when I was done. I gave her a moment to look me up and down before I actually let my tense posture drop into a neutral one and rested the butt of my zanpakuto on the ground. "Well then, I guess they're right."

"Done?" I managed to ask with what little breath I did still have in my lungs. If I inhaled I was probably going to start spewing.

"I suppose," she sighed as she stepped back as if to give me space. I knew with her speed it was just an illusion of safety, but I took it for what it was and let my resurreccion slip away and my zanpakuto spark back into a dagger. With the loss of my true form the urge to wretch came over me and I gave into it, turning away before I heaved up the blood that had spilled into my lungs and stomach..

Gods, this was just a great first impression. At least I had been able to hold it back till now.

"Well that was fun," the man who had yet to be named said lightly. "It was rather timely of you to show up now. We just sent Renji and Hisagi back to the Soul Society."

"They still don't realize that you're working both sides, do they?" Grimmjow asked.

"They know, but it's not like I advertise it."

With a final cough that told me I had finally cleared everything out, I stood and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. That had been particularly unpleasant. It was a good thing I didn't have to actually fight that woman. Turning around to face them it was evident that they didn't consider me a threat in anyway. Yoruichi's back was to me and her hip cocked out to the side like she wasn't even aware that I was still holding my zanpakuto. I was tempted to lash out at her just because I could, but I didn't.

With a heavy sigh I slipped my zanpakuto into its sheath and stepped toward them, coming up beside Yoruichi. When I stopped I crossed my arms over my chest. My resurreccion had torn the right sleeve from my jacket when the shoulder pauldron had formed, but otherwise I was pretty sure I looked unphased. It was an unfortunate loss of clothing, but I was somewhat expecting that I would ruin my clothes in some way. Everytime I did something with Grimmjow it resulted in my clothes being ruined.

"That's some impressive healing abilities you've got there," Kisuke said as his head turned toward me and I met kind greyish eyes. Maybe kind wasn't the right word, but he appeared open and genuine. It was a strange thing to see on a Soul Reaper's face.

"Almost all Hollows are capable of healing like this at some point in time," I said with a small shrug. "Most just choose to discard the ability in exchange for more power."

"But still, that was impressive. Can you only do that in your true form?" He asked in an innocent tone.

I let my eyes slide half closed and leveled him with my stare. That was my only answer to his question. The corner of his mouth lifted in a small, almost mischievous grin.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, his tone amused.

I let out a short sigh and looked to Grimmjow. "I'd rather get down to business rather than sitting here sharing pleasantries."

Grimmjow nodded like he was agreeing with me then glanced between the man and Yoruichi. "This is Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, both former Soul Reaper Captains."

His gaze settled on me and he gestured with a nod in my direction for them. "Isa Vaccio, Privaron Espada number one-hundred."

Well, that was irritating. Introducing me by my number just lost him major brownie points.

"One-hundred, eh?" Kisuke mused. "Does that mean you were number 10, or 1?"

The urge to roll my eyes was almost too strong. "I was the first to fall from power."

"Oh, so that's how it works. I was wonder how your numbers worked."

"These aren't our numbers. They're the labels that Aizen thrust upon us when he took over," I growled.

The look Grimmjow shot me wasn't the friendliest one. Was I being abrasive? Yes, yes I was. And for good reason too. But these were Grimmjow's… what? Working friends? Acquaintances? I had no idea what his relationship was with them, or why he had one at all. Perhaps I shouldn't be so prickly. We were here to do something for them in exchange for a fix to Rudbornns mask. Being a stubborn ass probably wouldn't help at all.

Heaving in a large breath I let it out in a long sigh and dropped my defensive posture. Fine. I could be civil.

"I don't like Soul Reapers. The last time I really interacted with your kind didn't go so well, and I'd really not like to repeat it. I'm just here to support Grimmjow, and nothing else."

Grimmjow was the one to laugh this time. I gave him my best flat stare, but he ignored it as he turned his attention to Kisuke. "You had a job for us in exchange for the stabilizing band. I'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later."

"Oh yeah, you got a war to fight now. I suppose you'd need Rudbborn's exquisa," Kisuke mused as he turned away from us and started walking. "I spent a while debating what sort of favor I'd call in. You do owe us pretty big still."

Grimmjow moved to follow him, then Yoruichi, leaving me to bring up the rear. It bothered me that they so openly gave me their backs. If I had been any other Arrancar it would have been offensive, but these were supposed to be allies of some sort. At least, to Grimmjow they were. Then again, maybe they were letting me keep my eyes on them because they could tell I was tense? Were they that perceptive?

Probably, and that thought unnerved me.

"What is it going to be this time? Stealing another one of Hiyori's sandals? Acquiring some talisman from Hachi? Procuring desserts from Orihime?" Grimmjow sound exasperated as he stopped before a excessively long ladder that seemed to reach up into the sky. I craned my head back so I could look up the long line of wood as I wonder what sort of warped world we had come into where ladders vanished into the sky and the world seemed to be flat.

"No, I actually have a real job for you this time." Kisuke glanced back at him and flashed me a boyish smile just before he vanished. I had the briefest sensation of him going upwards before he vanished from my senses. Had he gone up the ladder?

I didn't have time to really think it over before Grimmjow and Yoruichi vanished as well. I followed Grimmjow's presence through the bond, feeling him going straight up just like I thought Kisuke had. I blinked a few times, tilting my head to the side as my eyes narrowed. Was there something at the top of the ladder? There must have been.

"Jesus shity sprinkles," I grumbled as I bent my knees and thrust off the ground to follow them. I stayed beside the ladder as I ran up into the sky, pushing of the reishi I gathered at each step like I was scaling a damn cliff. My gaze was focused on where I knew Grimmjow was, but I didn't see the hole in the sky until I was almost running into it. I reacted on instinct, grabbing the side of the hold just as I was passing through it. My body swung around as my grip strained and I managed to pull my feet under me just as I landed on the floor that was on the other side with a deep thud that shook the surrounding objects.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," Yoruichi commented from the other side of the room I had emerged in. I glared at her for a moment before I glanced around at the room. It looked like I had emerged in a closet that was filled with household odds and ends. I released the edge of the open hatch that lead down into that alternate dimension and stood just as Yoruichi disappeared through an open door. I really didn't like being lead around like this. It made me feel like a damn child or something, which was stupid.

Letting out yet another sigh, I was getting good at those today, I followed her path and closed the door to the closet on my way out. Yoruichi was gone like she had purposely vanished to leave me on my own, but Kisuke's voice drifted down the hallway I had emerged into so I followed it.

"If Kazui wasn't off training with Uruyu, I'd ask him to do it since this is more up his alley, but there's been some odd happenings as of late and I want to know what is causing it."

"Odd?" Grimmjow asked. "Odd as in you don't get it, or you're too lazy to figure it out yourself?"

"A little bit of both, I suppose," Kisuke said lightly.

I passed by an open door as I was moving down the hallway and idly glanced into the room. I froze mid step, my eyes going wide at the sight of Yoruichi's completely bare backside. Was it normal for Soul Reapers to just strip their clothes off with the doors open? I thought they were all prudes, but then again I had only ever known a very few Soul Reapers. Maybe they really preferred to be nude?

"There's been some rumors of people going missing at the Sengen Shrine in town. Since you know nothing of the Living's religious beliefs, I'll just say it's a shrine to a really old god."

I let my gaze linger on Yoruichi's backside for a moment. I would never admit aloud that she was a very attractive woman with a very attractive figure. Her back was lean, but under her skin it was clear that defined muscles wrapped her body. She was conditioned for battle, just like I was. I had never been interested in women before, but even I could admit when someone was… What did the living call it? Banging? I lifted my foot to start walking again, but I forgot I was trying to move when a puff of smoke abruptly filled the room.

"What's with this god shit?" Grimmjow asked.

A cat.

There was a cat in the center of the room.

Right where Yoruichi had been…

She was a cat? What the fuck?

"It's just the living's culture," Kisuke said with a laugh.

My balance wavered and I remembered my raised foot. I blinked a few times before I allowed it to touch the ground and I began walking again. My thoughts had been stopped by what I had seen, and my actions showed it as I moved at a sluggish, distracted pace. She was a cat, human, Soul Reaper fucking cat thing, and they had an alternate dimension under their house. Was this house even above the ground's surface? Or were we underground at all? Nothing made sense. Like, at all.

"Whatever. Just tell me what the hell we need to do so we can get it over with." Grimmjow growled as I found the room they were in. I didn't say anything as I took in Kisuke sitting at a table and Grimmjow standing across the room with his shoulder pressed into the wall.

"I want to know what is taking these people, and I want a piece of it." Kisuke said with that same boyish smile he had flashed me earlier.

"A hunting mission?" Grimmjow asked, sounding suspicious. "That's it?"

"That's it," Kisuke said.

"I call bullshit," Grimmjow said as he rolled his neck, cracking the joints. "But if it's what you want, consider it done."

"Well, there is one detail you might want before you get too it. Whatever it is, it has only been stealing away people with a high spiritual pressure." Kisuke leaned back, resting his weight on his palms.

"You're saying this like it's a problem for us, when clearly we don't have any issues in that department." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and glanced over at me. His brow quirked in a curious sort of way as he asked, "what's wrong with you?"

"I… don't even know," I said, shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"You two don't look even remotely Human." I jumped when something furry brushed my ankle and swore when I looked down to see the damn cat that Yoruichi had turned into. I quickly moved away from her, putting myself closer to Grimmjow. I couldn't think of the cat as Yoruichi any more. That was just a talking cat, that magically sounded like a man. Magic… right. Magic I could understand, or really didn't have to try and understand.

The cat eyed me up and down, drawing attention to my guarded stance. I quickly dropped it, but the cat just seemed to shrug and sauntered over to Kisuke. "Well, you might pass as Human if you were made of reishi. You'll both need to be Human if you want to draw whatever it is out."

"You're not going to make us use gigais, are you?" Grimmjow groaned.

Gigais? What the fuck was that? More mumbo jumbo, freaky cat lady man, alternate dimension shit? Jesus shit balls.

"If you want to succeed, you'll use 'em," Kisuke mused. "I just came out with some new soul candies too."

"Goddamn salesman," Grimmjow grumbled.

"You're very perceptive," Kisuke said, grinning.

What the fuck had Grimmjow brought me into?

* * *

 **Note from the Author** : It's about damn time I posted this chapter! I finally finished Herald, so I'm back to working on only one story! I've written most of the next two chapters already, so please expect those to be coming out rather quickly. I think y'all will enjoy what I have in store for Isa and Grimmjow. Isa, well, she might not enjoy it so much… just thinking about it makes me want to cackle.

Also, I realize the last two chapters haven't been my longest ones. Now that I'm not worried about writing two stories at the same time, please expect the length of each chapter to be around 6k-12k words. That's my goal anyway, though I'm sure there will be some outliers depending on the chapter content.


	15. Chapter 15 - Violent Tendencies

**Negative Space**

 **Violent Tendencies**

I stared down at the life size doll that was draped across the chair before me. It was roughly man shaped and colored a deep rusty brown with features that were so generic it was like someone had drawn something and molded it into a face. Over all, it wasn't exactly Human looking, and it was freaky as fuck.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" I asked the empty room as I nudged the doll's foot. I felt an odd sort of magnetic draw to the doll where my foot had connected with it, and quickly stepped back. Jesus, Soul Reaper's and their damn toys.

"Why do I even have to get in this thing?" I grumbled to myself as I started pacing from one side of the room to the other. My eyes darted across the room to the pile of clothes that were set on a low table in the far corner of the room. When I had first entered the room I had stared at the gigai for a long time, but eventually I had gone to check out the only other thing that appeared to be placed out on purpose.

The clothes weren't something I wouldn't wear. Actually, I might have picked it out the thick biking leggings, royal blue jogging tank and black stretchy jogging sweater. It would have been like an emergency trip to raid clothes from a terminal jogger, but something that was just my thing. I liked sporty clothes. They were easy to move in, breathable while still covering skin, and more durable than some other materials I had. Jeans or leather were my go-to durable clothes for combat, but until I met Grimmjow I hadn't actually needed to wear them most of the time.

"You look Human, but you don't feel Human, and can't be seen by them unless they're special," Grimmjow said from the other side the closed door leading to the hallway.

I glared harder at the stupid doll as I thought over his words. I really didn't like Soul Reapers.

"What does this thing even do?" I asked him. The door to the room I was in slid open and I turned to look up at him. Instantly my eyes were drawn to the smooth line of his jaw and the lack of mask over his right cheek. It was like his mask had never existed! "Y-your mask!"

Those cool azure eyes of his were steady on me for a moment as his hand rubbed his cheek. "The gigai makes us look Human in a lot of ways."

Human indeed. He had lost his Espada uniform jacket in exchange for a rather nice looking black button up shirt. The top few buttons were left undone to expose his neck and chest, as well as the white deep neck shirt he had on underneath it. A simple yet purposeful chain hung around his neck to accent his collarbones and the clearly defined muscles that he sported. His hair was a bit softer looking than it normally was, like he hadn't been able to go about his usual grooming practices. To compliment it all he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that were just tight enough to show off his body underneath.

I had only seen Grimmjow in the singular outfit he usually wore like he had magical duplicates of the same things. Seeing him in this was like gazing upon a totally different person with the same body. It was like his freaky Human twin or something, and the woman in me really liked it.

"Is your mask still there?" I asked as my hand lifted. I started to reach for his cheek to confirm for myself that it wasn't there, but hesitated when I realized what I was doing.

"Yes and no," Grimmjow said as he watched me. His hand slowly dropped from cheek and he turned his head slightly like he was offering his cheek for me to touch. I had a moment to decide what I was going to do: reach out and finish what I had started, or pull back and reject these strange things that the Soul Reapers had made. Everything here was so unsettling, but this was Grimmjow's request. He wanted me to be here to support him in whatever this task was.

Resigning myself to Grimmjow's silent offer, I finished the motion I had started and brushed the tips of my fingers across his cheek. Smooth skin met my touch and I almost jumped. I knew what I had been seeing, but somehow I had still expected my fingers to run into his mask.

"How," my voice trailed off as I cupped his cheek with my hand, marveling at the incomprehensible disappearance of his mask.

"It's the gigai," he said simply as his hand covered mine and he pressed my palm firmly into his skin.

"I don't understand," I murmured as my thumb stroked across his cheek bone and I recalled the sense memory of his mask's teeth scraping across my skin. I liked his mask. It was a hint at what he really was just like mine was.

"You don't need to understand. You have to accept it and move on," he said.

His words reminded me of something Raacharg had told me a few years ago. It was a phrase so similar that I pulled back from him and stared down at my hand as the lingering sensation of his warmth made my skin tingle.

You don't need to understand something for it to be true. You just need to accept it for what it is.

"Just how much did you talk to Raacharg while I was unconscious?" I asked, my voice slow as my thoughts churned.

"Enough," he said casually. His brow slowly crept higher on his face, then his expression became smug in a worrisome sort of way. "Take off your zanpakuto."

"What? No," I said quickly as I turned away from him so I could keep my body between him and where my zanpakuto was sheathed on my back. I didn't like this sudden change in attitude one little bit.

"If you don't have your zanpakuto on you when you enter the gigai, then it will stay out even while you're in the gigai," he explained as he tapped the hilt of his zanpakuto that was at his waist. "It's made of reishi, so only people with any sense for us will be able to see it."

"I am not taking my zanpakuto off in the presence of Soul Reapers, and especially not those ones," I stated firmly as I propped on hand on my hip in a defiant pose. I made a vague gesture in the direction I was pretty sure the two were and dropped my voice to a harsh whisper. "Did you know the one is a damn cat? A cat!"

"It's a family thing," he said with a one shouldered shrug like he wasn't even remotely bothered by what I had said.

"That's normal?" I asked in outrage. "Then what about that damn dimension beneath us? Is that normal too?"

"Its a training area they built with kido."

"Its freaking magic!" I whisper shouted.

"You don't understand it, I get it, but that doesn't mean it's magic." There was a spark of amusement in Grimmjow's eyes, which only made me feel like I needed to be even more irate.

"You're right, I don't get it, which makes me trust them even less than I did before I met them. How the hell do you even know these people?"

"They saved my life once or twice," Grimmjow answered, his voice coming out smoothly where I sounded irate and damn near panicked. "I get that you're probably uncomfortable here, given how you speak about Kazui, but I trust them. Can you get over your fear of them if you just trust in me?"

I started to protest his statement, wanting to tell him that I didn't do fear, but swallowed when I really realized what he had said. Was that why I had been so jittery? Was that sensation fear? I didn't even know, but he clearly did. Could he tell through the bond what I had been feeling? I didn't want to ask. It would be like admitting more of my own weaknesses, even if he already knew he had given me the ability to feel things that I hadn't been able to before. Ugh.

"Is that why I was so uncomfortable?" I asked as I cast my eyes to the ground so I didn't have to look at him.

"Yeah," he said simply. I silently appreciated that he didn't make a big deal out of it. This was all new to me, and it made me feel so… inadequate. For ages I had been the all knowing one because I had experienced it all. Now I felt no better than a silly child.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "How does this gigai shit work again?"

"Take off your zanpakuto," he repeated. I did as he instructed without any fuss, removing both the hand crafted sheath and zanpakuto together before I set them on one of the low tables in the room. I stared down at it for a moment as I considered what I was doing. I wasn't trusting Soul Reapers, that was something I didn't think I was capable of doing. Trusting Grimmjow on the other hand, was something that I could make myself do.

"Not going to argue with me anymore?" He asked, sounding a bit amused.

"You asked me to trust you. Consider this me trusting you," I said with a one shouldered shrug as I glanced back up at him. His expression eased away from amusement to become more serious as his gaze ran up and down my form.

"You'll have to wear something made here in the living when you enter the gigai," he said as he directed his attention away to take in the room.

"So, you just happened to have clothes already picked out?" I asked suspiciously. My current outfit may have been from the world of the living, but it was also so saturated with my own reiatsu that just like my body, they weren't visible to most of the living.

"I come and go in a gigai often enough," he answered vaguely.

"I wouldn't have guessed that by the way you were talking about it earlier," I half grumbled as I glanced back at the gigai waiting for me. Every instinct I had didn't like the thought of entering that thing. I didn't understand it and it was made by Soul Reapers. Those were two big ol' no-no's for me.

"I don't like them, but they are almost a requirement when I do work for Kisuke."

"Work?" I asked. "What do you mean by working for him? Just what is your relationship with these Soul Reapers?"

"It's a long story," he said with a sigh. He leaned back a bit and pushed his hair away from his face in a gesture I had seen him make before. "Let's just get this over with, and maybe I'll explain later."

"Maybe?" I challenged.

"Yeah, maybe."

Ugh.

Entering the gigai felt a lot like stepping into a second skin. It was still my body, but it wasn't. The most startling part of it all was my missing mask. I couldn't get over my ears. They were round, not pointed with the tips of boney feathers. I was used to them being sensitive, but now they were nothing but stiff pieces of flesh that I barely even felt and I kept having to touch them to make sure they were real and that they hadn't just fallen off. Even my spine was gone, hidden under the shell of the gigai. That was the only part of this thing that I liked. All my weak spots were hidden, including my number.

My number being absent was probably the best part in all honesty.

I idly thumbed the candy dispenser in my jacket pocket as we walked down a sidewalk that was apparently part of the path to the shrine we were heading too. Kisuke had given me this thing just before we had left, explaining that I needed to eat it in order to get out of this gigai. Just like everything else here, I didn't understand how eating a piece of candy would get me out of this thing, but I had just accepted it like Grimmjow had said to do.

"I'm assuming you have some sort of plan, right?" I asked as we came up to a base of a stupidly long set of stairs that disappeared up into the shadowed canopy of a small forest. I slipped my other hand into the other pocket of my jacket, wrapping my hand around the coins that I had acquired as I left Kisuke's. My jacket wasn't zipped up to allow for my zanpakuto's sheath to hide under it in a way that would allow me to easily access it.

"Lure it out and kill it," Grimmjow said casually.

"Really? That's your plan?" I asked flatly as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't seem to get over his missing mask. The right side of his face was all I could see as he gazed up the stairs. Without his mask, he really did seem Human. It was unnerving.

"Pretty much."

I rolled my eyes and started up the steps. "Do you know how we lure it out?"

"Pray or whatever it is that the living do at these shrines."

I glanced back to see him only a step or two behind me. "That's it?"

"Keisuke said it's been stealing away people who approach the shrine. You call yourself a god, so you should know the whole deal."

"I was a god, but I wasn't a Human god. I wasn't worshiped like they are, just respected and feared."

Cresting the top of the stairs we stopped to look around. Not bothering to try and be subtle I drew my zanpakuto and extended it, allowing the butt to rest on the ground as my eyes swept over the area. It looked like a typical shrine from where we stood sheltered in the shadows of the forest. There were no odd spiritual pressures or strange lurking shadows in the area, but I couldn't help but to feel like we were being watched. Either I was overly paranoid and was imagining things, or there really was something here.

"I'll be the bait," I said as I slipped my hand into my pocket and started to pull out several coins I had snatched from Kisuke's shop before we left. I had to make an offering if I was going to do this right, and with that thought I swallowed back my spiritual pressure until it was a whisper of power rather than it's usual hum.

Grimmjow raised as hand, waving for me to stop just as I started forward. I did as he silently ordered and let the coins fall back to the bottom of my pocket. "What?"

"You look Human in that gigai," he pointed out. "If you go walking in there with a zanpakuto it's going to know you aren't a member of the living, even mostly suppressed like you are."

"I almost always look like a member of the living. I don't have a big ol' mask taking up half my face like some of you do," I said as I turned my attention away from him and back to the shine. The urge to roll my eyes was strong, but I turned that urge into a twist of my neck and forced my zanpakuto to return to it's dagger form before I slid it up into its sheath to hide it from view under my shirt.

I gave Grimmjow one last assessing glance before I stepped forward and assumed an expression that better fit the young woman I appeared to be. Open, eager, bright eyed and fucking bushy tailed. I had gotten good at being what people expected to see over the past few years. The less you stood out, the less someone looked at you.

Walking out of the shadows and onto the shrine's grounds, I moved across the cobblestones that made up most of the courtyard. This had once been a popular shrine, but it was clear that time and the lack of busy bodies had taken its toll on the place. The red stain that had surely been vibrant years ago was now and off colored orange and had spots of bare wood flecking is color. A few shingles were missing from the edges of the roof, but no broken bits were on the ground. The thick rope that ran across the face of the shrine had started to turn green from being exposed to the elements, but white talismans hung like out of place parchment from it. Someone had been caring for this place, even if they hadn't been able to fix it up entirely.

Idly, I fished my hand into my pocket and withdrew the yen I had taken from Kisuke's. Holding open my hand I counted it, trying to make myself look distracted as I came up to the shine's well. I was going to make a wish or whatever the living did to talk to the gods. I had a vague idea of what I needed to do, which was apparently better than Grimmjow. Playing Human was the key to bringing this thing out according to Kisuke, and what better bait than a self healing god in disguise?

Well, former god.

As I stopped at the well I continued to fiddle with the yen as I felt for something out of place. The only thing my crappy senses came up with was Grimmjow. He had suppressed himself, but I could still feel his presence tickling the back of my mind through his bond. I frowned at my hand. I had hoped I would be pounced on before I had to fake my way through this stupid ceremony part. Shitty cheeseballs in a basket. I didn't know how to do this sort of shit.

Sucking in a quick breath I let it out in a huff and said, "screw it."

Reaching out over the well I took hold of the bells string and in the same moment dropped the coins into the water. I rang the bell, feeling the sound vibrate down my arm and through my body. It made me want to sudder with the deep resounding tone that sounded so similar to my zanpakuto. The sound of it seemed to echo off the world around me, never stopping despite the sensation of it growing quieter and quieter. That was… odd.

Trying not to look suspicious, I pressed my hands together in front of me and bowed my head trying to mimic praying. Somehow I had expected something to jump out and grab me, but nothing seemed to happen. There was an odd stillness to the area like the air had stopped moving, but I couldn't put my finger on why. I closed my eyes as I tried to sharpen my other senses. There was something here, and I needed to draw it out. Gently I eased my hold on my spiritual pressure, letting it creep up just a few notches to hopefully make myself more appetizing.

Oh, there was something new. A presence pricked at my senses and I slowly opened my eyes. My gaze slowly dropped to the water to watch as my reflection on its surface darkened into a black nothingness. I felt drawn to the darkness like it was my Negative Space despite knowing it wasn't my own. It was water, but it was something different entirely.

Fall in…

I wanted to fall into the surface, to bask in that darkness. It wouldn't torment me like it had before. No. This would be gentle. This would be kind.

A pin prick broke the surface of the water, smoothly followed by a pale hand. I watched in wonder as it rose, the fingertips reaching for my cheek. I almost leaned toward those long fingers as they brushed my jaw and slowly slid higher to cup my cheek. The skin was cold like the water as it pressed firmly to my flesh, making me shiver with wonder. A face rose to the surface of the water but never emerged. Its features were ruined by the ripples of the water, but for as much as I wanted to see that face, I didn't move.

Fingers crept higher, tracing over my ear and into my hair. On instinct I reacted and pulled away in one sharp movement. I couldn't let it touch my spine. I had to protect myself. That realization seemed to break the spell it had over me, and I shook my head to try and clear the fog that seemed to still linger.

A high pitched screech sounded from the water, and before I could pull my zanpakuto the hand snatched the front of my shirt and I was pulled into the water.

The instant my body passed the surface of the water I felt like I was falling. Darkness was everywhere, but it wasn't a solid sheet of black. It was close, but streaks of off colors ran through it. It reminded me of the space between worlds, and with that thought a sense of certainty filled me. I threw my arms out, guiding my body as I fell to right itself just before I called a sheet of reishi to my feet and landed hard on it.

I had only started to stand when I was hit with something the size of a tree trunk with sharp edges that cut through my thin shirt to gauge into my body. My breath wooshed out of me as I went flying through the darkness. It was hard to think through the pain and my struggle to breathe, but I managed to call reishi beneath me that I hit and rolled across for several feet before my body stopped. I felt whatever it was in the darkness coming toward me, but in this gigai and wounded I couldn't seem to react to protect myself as that scaled tree trunk slammed into the reishi I was strewn across. It broke without any resistance and I was tossed up into the darkness.

"You're special," a sandpapery male voice hissed in the darkness.

I couldn't focus on it as I called reishi around me once more to stop my momentum. I landed hard on it, feeling something crack with the force. Jesus shittarts, this gigai sure sucked some dopey ass balls.

"Tell me child, what are you?"

Child? Really?

Finally heaving in a breath I took in big gulps of air as I slowly rolled over onto my stomach. Pain radiated from my shoulder as my arm refused to do as I commanded. It must have been dislocated, which wasn't a surprise considering how hard I had landed. I needed to get out of this damn gigai, but even as I thought about reaching for the figurine in my pocket I was forced to look up as that presence loomed over me.

"Answer me," that stupid hissing voice demanded. The reishi I was on shook, drawing my gaze up from the ground to see shimming black scales that covered a round body that must have been four foot wide. It looked like the torso of a massive snake had rested across the reishi I'd made. Spaced out in a geometrical sort of pattern, small golden scales stuck up like daggers from the body. I couldn't see anything else in the darkness so I had no idea how massive this thing was, but I could guess. It was fucking huge.

Slowly I drew my good arm under me and pushed up, making myself sit up. I hurt everywhere, but it wasn't anything I hadn't felt before. I just hadn't been stuck in a fake body at the same time before.

I started to open my mouth to reply, intending to distract it as I attempted to reach for the figurine in my jacket pocket, but stopped when I abruptly felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. Before I could do more than be surprised, he landed between the reptilian thing and me on the platform of reishi I had made. In one movement that was faster than I could counter in this gigai, he swept me up and launched off the reishi like a damn kangaroo. I held back my grimace at the pain as we abruptly emerged into the world of the living in an explosion of water.

"Why the hell are you still in your gigai?" He asked as he landed roughly on the cobblestones. His mask was back, covering his entire right cheek in the vicious teeth and bone that I was used to seeing on him.

"Because I felt like getting my ass handed to me," I snapped. "Why the fuck do you think? I've had like five seconds to react and that damn thing dislocated my arm thanks to this stupid gigai."

"Then hurry up and heal it," he shot back.

"I can't heal it like it is."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm the damn healer here. If I say I can't then I damn well can't."

The sound of metal dragging on stone drew my attention. Grimmjow turned and in the same movement set me on my feet. I stumbled away from him, fighting against muscles that protested until I had no choice but to give into the wounds and I had and take to one knee. The wounds from those tiny blades weren't the biggest, but they had scored across important groups of muscles making me physically weak.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Grimmjow asked. I ignored him as I took hold of my upper arm and worked to slip the joint back into place. Dislocated things were always my least favorite thing. I had to put them back where they belonged before I could heal, or they would just heal wrong and I'd have to break things to fix it.

"What are you, little immortal?"

I stopped trying to fix myself and jerked my head up, taking in the sight of the creature before us. In the glowing light of the full moon it was clear what sort of creature it was, but knowing Grimmjow he probably had no idea what we were dealing with. I wouldn't have known either if we had stayed in the space between worlds, but I sure as hell knew now.

I hadn't seen a messenger of the Human gods in ages, but sure as shit this was one of them. It was a sleek black dragon with a long serpentine body and massive head. Golden scales ornately decorated its body from tail to head, highlighting its spine, claws, ears and the small blade like bits on its body that were tarnished with the red of my blood.

"Grimmjow," I said hesitantly as I reached out to him. He was too far away for me to actually reach him, but my shaking hand remained outstretched anyway. "Don't attack it. This is a being we need to make peace with."

"You know what this thing is?"

"It's a messenger of the Human Gods of Fortune," I said, lowering my voice. "They come to the World of the Living when their god has died and been reborn to retrieve them. Normally they are only here for a few hours, snatching the babes of their gods as they are born. For this messenger to be here all this time, there must be something wrong with it's god. We need to leave it alone and let it find it's god."

"What is with you and your god references?" Grimmjow asked as he glanced back at me.

"It's what we are," I said harshly. "Why do you think I call my maker the God Maker? You're too young to know any better, but the three worlds all have gods. Arrancar are the gods of Hueco Mundo, Soul Reapers the gods of the Soul Society, and the living have their Gods of Fortune. I can explain later, but now we need to figure out why this messenger is here."

"I really don't get you sometimes," he said, shaking his head before he turned back to the dragon. "We need a piece of it, or we won't get that damn band from Kisuke."

"Little immortal," the messenger bellowed, it's voice carrying over the area. "Leave now, or I will remove you."

"You can try," Grimmjow snarled, a fierce grin on his face. He wanted a fight, was even excited about it.

Idiot.

"Grimmjow, don't."

I don't know why I even bothered to say something, because he ignored me and drew his zanpakuto. "I'm going to enjoy skinning you, ya giant snake."

Of course.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and turned my attention back to my arm, rolling it in an attempt to get it back in it's socket. Grimmjow was going to do something stupid. I could just feel it. He needed to temper his damn violent tendencies and actually listen to me for once.

"Little Imortal, this is my last-"

Grimmjow's spiritual pressure seemed to explode just as my shoulder snapped back into place with a crunch. I groaned with the pain, but it came out in spurts like a laugh. This was so stupid. I flushed my body with power, healing the contusions and damaged tissue my little trip through the well had caused. The gigai didn't agree with my power, and I felt myself pulling away from the fake body like it couldn't stay synced with me. I pushed more power into it and snatched the figurine Kisuke had given me. Popping out the little candy it held, I made quick work of swallowing it. The strange sensation of being pulled into two wound through me, and with a thunk, I was me again.

I flexed my fingers, enjoying the sensation of my own skin. Getting out of that gigai had been like taking off a dampener, making me acutely aware of just how much more sensitive my own body was. I had to bask in the awe of it, but was interrupted by the sound of rocks being smashed and the earth shaking under me. I looked up just in time to shove off the cobblestones to avoid Grimmjow as he was shoved across the shrine's grounds, the dragon's teeth gnashing against his zanpakuto.

I landed on the ground several yards away and rolled with the impact, drawing my own zanpakuto in the process. I flushed power through it, forcing it to extend into a spear. It took me only a second to assess what the heck was happening, and I really didn't like what I was seeing. Grimmjow was in full beast mode, going after the messenger like it was serpentine punching bag. Unfortunately for him, the messenger was a lot tougher than it looked. Grimmjow's zanpakuto couldn't pierce the scales that ran down it's body, and his quick ceros did little more than take the shine off it's scales. Despite the fight, he was smiling. Like, really smiling. It was a sinister sort of smile that reminded me of the fight we had in his tower when I had come to take by my zanpakuto.

He was enjoying himself way too much.

"Grimmjow, stop," I said as I stood and tapped my zanpakuto's butt on the ground to make it ring. "You aren't going to even hurt it like that. You're just pissing it off. You need to stop this fight!"

Grimmjow acted like I had said the exact opposite as he blocked the messenger's lunge with his zanpakuto then spun, catching the side of the dragon's head with a spinning kick that knocked it awry. The dragon collided with one of the trees that surrounded the shrine, but quickly recovered and shot up into the sky where it blended in with the stars.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted, trying to get his attention while I could.

"Quit worrying," he answered with a wave of his free hand. With his other he turned his zanpakuto down and stuck it in the ground like a spike. He knelt slightly and drew several fingers down the blade as the dragon's form dipped below the tree line, heading right for him. "I'll take care of this with one blow."

I recognized what he was doing before he even called the power, and a pang of dread shocked through my chest. I spun my zanpakuto around and slammed the blade into the ground. I called out the release command of my resurreccion at the same time he called out, "Gran Rey Cero!"

Grimmjow lifted his hand in a quick but familiar gesture, and I recognized the doubled ceros that were forming in his palms. I didn't even have the time to think my actions through as I forced myself forward, sliding in and out of my sonido so quickly that it was almost like I had teleported. I threw myself between them, not bothering to worry about my own body as Grimmjow's gran rey cero slammed into my back and my shield clashed against the fangs of the messenger.

Pain roared through my body as his gran rey cero burned over my armor, my spine, and seared my jacket. I could feel it eating through my armor as I stood fast, pushing back with my own spiritual pressure. Knowing that the damage he was causing was far greater than I could actually defend against with my own spiritual pressure, I pushed power into my body and armor, healing the damage as it happened while I pushed back against the dragon's gnashing fangs. Slowly I turned my body, redirecting the dragon with sheer force until an opening showed and I lashed out. My zanpakuto's blade sliced through one of the massive fangs, cleaving the tip of it off as the dragon roared and shot off to my side. Its long serpentine body flashed by me like a freight train. I turned to follow its head only to be made aware of a sharp pain that radiated through my back and legs, but before I could do anything, the tail of the beast slapped my back and I was knocked clear across the shrine's grounds to crash into the archway at the entrance.

Falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, I stayed down. The impact had knocked the breath from my lungs which was annoying, but even worse was the damage that Grimmjow's cero had done. My nerves were on fire and my legs were tingling with little shocks of pain and numbness. He'd damaged my spine, my mask, when I had stepped between them. I should have called on my heiro to take most of the damage, but that wasn't my gut reaction in a fight. Healing was easier and I was a whole crap ton better at it, but it wasn't always the best choice.

Struggling against the pain, I managed to roll my head to the side to give me a glimpse of the shrine's grounds. Grimmjow's back was toward me, but he was a lot closer than he had been when I'd stepped between him and the messenger. The messenger was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean it wasn't lurking around somewhere. I didn't have the capacity to worry about it as the pain from my spine shocked through me and I dropped my face back to the cobblestone.

"Just what the hell were you trying to do?" Grimmjow snapped as I felt him come closer. I didn't bother answering him as I did my best to extend my hand and reach for my zanpakuto, dragging my gauntlet over the stone when I couldn't seem to lift my arm high enough. I had dropped it when I fell, but I couldn't move to look for it with my spine in such pain. It was an all consuming pain, eating away at my thoughts like acid.

"Isa!" He half shouted my name, but again I didn't respond to him. My finger brushed my zanpakuto and I took hold of the shaft, pulling it to me just enough so that I could leverage one end off the ground, and dropped it. The blissful sound of ringing metal hit my ears and I commanded my resurreccion to drop.

Instantly, the pain from my broken mask was muted like I'd submerged it in thick mud. I sucked in a gasping breath as I realized that I hadn't been breathing for the past several moments. I pulled myself up to my hands and knees, feeling the world shift with a wave of dizziness. I shook my head, instantly regretting it as the jerking motion caused sharp stabs of pain to radiate down my back and legs. I held back the whimper that wanted to escape my lips, turning it into a silent grimace that I hid with my bowed head.

"I was keeping you from killing that messenger," I finally managed to say.

"We needed it dead," he growled. Footsteps sounded and stopped just as his feet came into my line of sight.

"No," I said stiffly as I lifted my head. I couldn't get my head to lift high enough to see his face, so I settled with staring at his belt. "The job was to get a sample of it. If we had killed it, the wrath of the other gods would have befallen us."

"If I had killed it, I would have what Kisuke wanted and we would have a damn armband."

Ugh. He was angry for no good reason. Typical man.

Using my zanpakuto to help me, I got to my feet. It was hard to move without showing the pain, but I was pretty sure I managed it when Grimmjow wasn't looking at me with any sort of concern. Then again, he might have been to angry to notice. I didn't comment on it as I brushed past him and made a beeline to what we needed. Knowing that bending over wasn't an option, I knelt and picked up the fang I had cleaved from the messenger's mouth. It was about as long as my arm was from elbow to fingertip and sharp like Grimmjow's mask. Blood covered the end I had cut through, probably because I had clipped something else with my swing. That messenger was probably in a pretty foul mood, but taking its fang was a hell of a lot better than taking a face full of Grimmjow's gran rey cero. I would know.

Stiffly standing up, I turned and held out the fang for Grimmjow to take. "We have what we came for."

I felt Grimmjow's anger die through the bond, not realizing I had felt it until it was gone. He stalked toward me, stopping only when he was close enough that my outstretched hand was almost touching his jacket. His hand wrapped around the fang, covering mine in the process. "Did you plan that?"

"I don't make plans," I answered. "Shit just magically happens."

His eyes half lidded and he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll heal," I answered, feeling like I was lying even though it was the truth. I would heal, but if that pain been any indication, it wasn't my flesh and body that were damaged. It was my mask.

"Don't step between me like that again," he growled, his voice carrying with it the weight of an order.

I released the fang and stepped back from him, using my zanpakuto to keep me from getting off balance. "That's a waste of an order."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What you're telling me goes against everything I know. I am your subordonate. It's my job to keep you from doing stupid things, like killing a messenger of the Human Gods of Fortune."

"Isa," he said my name like it was a warning, but I ignored it as I turned and headed for the shrine's stairs.

"Our gigai should have returned to the Urahara Shop, right?" I asked as I walked under the massive arch way I had dented with my body's impact.

It took Grimmjow a moment to respond, but I felt him following me. "That's what he said."

"Good, we don't have to walk then." I glanced down at the steps and smiled to myself. Hiding my pain would have been difficult if I had to go down a hundred jarring steps. Thank the gods for tiny blessings.

Just as I was about to launch up into the air and transition into my sonido, Grimmjow's hand caught my shoulder, stopping me before I could go anywhere. I glanced back at him to see his eyes on my back, and I became acutely aware that his cero had pretty much ruined the back of my jacket. It wasn't the same jacket that my gigai had been in, but rather the jean one that I had been in originally. I couldn't see the tank top I wore without hurting myself, but thankfully it felt like it was mostly intact. It was certainly a bit more airy than it had been, but it was still clinging to my body so that was a good enough sign. Right?

"I can feel through the bond that you're hurt," he said slowly as his eyes wandered over my back, searching for something he couldn't see. "Why haven't you healed?"

"I didn't feel like wasting the energy," I lied as I turned my head away so he couldn't see the pained grimace I made as I pulled away from his grip. I didn't know that he was in tune enough with the bond to be able to sense things like my pain. It made lying harder if he could tell how I was feeling. "I'll heal later when I know we aren't going to be jumped by a messenger again."

"That dragon tossed you around, but I didn't feel this level of pain coming from you until you stepped in front of me." His voice hesitated for a moment, making me want to turn to see what sort of expression his face was making. I didn't though, which made me glad because he finally concluded, "I did this to you."

"I did it to myself when I stepped in your way. You are the master here. If you blame yourself for the damage your subordinates take, you'll be so deep in guilt you'll drown."

"Is that speaking from experience?"

I hesitated in my answer to him, debating if I wanted to tell him the truth, or just some of it. It was a surprisingly hard decision to make when considering my current relationship with him. Damn it… "Yes."

I took off in my sonido then, finding movement easy for the first few steps. It quickly became evident as I moved that I really wasn't supposed to be doing this. My mask may not have been showing, but the more I moved the more sensitive I became to the pain. My vision grew fuzzy as I ran until I only have a vague sense for what direction I was going and I was forced to focus on the only thing that was still solid in my mind.

The bond I had with Grimmjow.

I reached out for it on instinct, trying to draw just enough clarity from him that would allow me to function. As soon as my mind came in contact with it however, I became instantly aware that I had used my broken bond with him to reach for him, and I was slapped with the additional pain of it. I gasped as I fell from my sonido and had to stop just over some street. One hand went to my head while my other went to my back and I ran my hand down where I knew my spine was damaged in my true form. It was higher than the removed segments of my spine had been, like he'd gotten me in the very center of my back. I jerked my hand away as my own touch sent trails of agony down my legs. Gods, this was stupid. It was like I had been kicked by Bartolome not just once, but a thousand times. My eyes fluttered as the pain consumed me and air rushed past me. I didn't even realize I was falling until a strong arm was suddenly around me, taking my weight when I could not.

"You are a damn stubborn ass, you know that right?" Grimmjow growled as my feet gently met solid ground. I couldn't seem to answer him. My head was swimming in a fog like I was on the verge of passing into unconsciousness. I couldn't seem to order my body to do anything but be a limp blob of agony.

When I didn't respond to him, Grimmjow seemed to hesitate. He had been supporting my weight like he had been intending to steady me rather than completely taking it. His grip strengthened as I started to slip from his grasp, but he realized it and lowered me to the ground, settling me on my knees at first, then guiding me to lay on my side when I couldn't stay upright.

"Isa," he said my name as he took my face in his hands and turned it so he had a clear view of me. I blinked up at him, finding it difficult to focus on anything. He swore under his breath before he let my head rest on the ground and coaxed my body to roll forward until I was leaning against his knee. He tore at my shirt, ripping it clear down the back like he was expecting to find something underneath. I knew he would find nothing but unblemished skin, which was confirmed by his continued swearing.

"I can feel your pain, Isa," he said in a voice rough with anger. "Heal yourself."

Even in my barely conscious state I understood the order that came from his mouth. I had no choice to obey and pushed power into my body even though I knew it would do no good. There was no injury that my healing abilities could mend, and in this state there was no visible sign of what had happened. I was wasting energy by satisfying his commands, but I had no choice and I couldn't seem to utter the words to tell him that.

"Damn it, Isa. Heal!"

My spirit energy was just draining away for no good reason as I tried again to heal nothing. His order was so strong that even if I had been in my right mind, I probably wouldn't have been able to refuse him.

He must have been able to sense me growing weaker because I felt him through the bond trying to do something. The only problem was, I hadn't shown him how to actually share his power with someone. He knew what it felt like to receive it, but not how to give it. Thankfully, the sensation of his spiritual pressure radiating over me was enough to clear my head just a little, which was all I needed to be able to mutter a few words.

"I can't," I whispered. He froze with my uttered words, then reacted. His hand slipped under my neck while his other went to cheek, guiding me to turn so as I blinked up I could see his azure eyes through the blurry mess my vision had become. He didn't say anything when our eyes met, so I continued on. "I can't heal what's damaged. Not like this."

"What's damaged?" He asked, the power of his previous order still ringing through his words.

"My mask," I said, satisfying his order. I wouldn't have told him otherwise. His hand on my neck slid back, covering the spine of my mask. I knew he was feeling nothing out of the ordinary, which reflected in the confused narrowing of his eyes.

"My true form," I managed to get out. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"Show me," he ordered. I didn't think he meant it to come out that way, but I still had no choice in the matter. My arm tried to move, but it didn't want to listen to me. I just twitched, but otherwise did nothing. I needed to satisfy his order, but no matter how hard I seemed to think, I couldn't make myself do it.

"I-I can't," I whispered, the sound of my voice seemingly panicked. "I'm t-too damaged."

"I did this to you," he growled as his grip on me tightened ever so slightly.

"No," I breathed out.

"Yes, I did," he said firmly. He moved suddenly, rolling me back over until he was able to pick me up in his arms. A small cry slipped from my mouth with the motion, but it was short lived because his arm brushed where the damaged section of my spine was and in a white hot instant, my world went black.


	16. Chapter 16 - Trust Issues

**Negative Space**

 **Trust Issues**

"Isa…"

Calling…

The bond was calling to me, dragging me back from unconsciousness. I started to turn to roll over, but a hand was pressing my shoulder down, keeping me from moving. I was on my stomach, a position I normally didn't sleep in. Keeping my back to danger was stupid, so why was I lying like this?

"Don't move too much, Isa."

That voice… I opened my eyes, finding that I was lying in a bed of some sort with no pillow under my head. I could see the stretch of wooden floors like I was only a few inches off the ground, and quickly realized that I was on a japanese style bed and not the raised ones that we mostly maintained in Hueco Mundo. That wasn't a good sign...

"Grimmjow," I murmured as I coaxed my head to turn so I could see him. My hair fell in front of my face as I shifted and I started to move to push it out of the way only to be instantly reminded of my spine. I stopped moving and wrenched my eyes closed in an effort to contain the pained groan I wanted to emit.

"I told you not to move," Grimmjow murmured. Fingers brushed over my forehead, pushing aside the hair I couldn't move myself. I met Grimmjow's azure gaze as he secured my hair behind my ear, gently caressing the sensitive bone that tipped it. He was sitting beside where I was lying in a lazy sort of position that had him half on the edge of the futon and half on the floor.

"You woke me," I said hesitantly. "You woke me with the bond?"

"Despite what you may think, I do listen to your advice."

"And promptly disregard it," I grumbled. "It's like I shouldn't even bother trying to 'advise' you unless there's absolutely nothing else going on."

His face lit up with amusement, but it was short lived as his gaze darted to something that was on my other side then returned to me. "I need you to release your resurreccion."

"What?" I asked, positive that I had misheard him. Releasing my true form when I was so damaged would make me completely helpless. I hadn't even been able to move more than my hand when I had been trying to reach for my zanpakuto.

"Your resurreccion, Isa. I need you to release it."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Why?"

"I need to know how badly damaged your mask is."

"No," I said sharply. I moved then, pulling my arms under me so I could push myself up. I got about two inches off the futon before Grimmjow's hand was on my ass, holding me down in a way that I couldn't fight him. He was avoiding touching my back, but really? My ass? Then I realized that I was naked. Again. There was fabric between his hand and my skin, but it felt thin like it was just a sheet. "What is with you and stripping me while I'm unconscious? Goddamn creeper."

"Isa," his tone was warning, but I didn't care.

"No. Being like this in my rock is one thing, and being broken in your territory is another, but here I am in unfamiliar territory. I do not trust Soul Reapers, even if you do. I won't accept being helpless like this here."

"Well at least we know where she stands."

My mouth snapped shut with a click of my teeth and I turned my head around to see Kisuke sitting opposite to Grimmjow and on the other side of me. He was a bit further back from the futon, but still plenty close enough for me to have lashed out at him if I was in better shape.

"You idiot, that's not a good thing," Yoruichi in her black cat body snipped from where she sat beside him.

I frowned at them and turned my head back around, letting myself settle flat on the futon once more. "I'm not calling my true form."

"We need to see-"

"No, you don't." I snapped, glaring at the wall I was facing. "What I need to do is leave and get to my rock where I can sleep, not let them poke and prod at my damaged mask."

"Kisuke-"

"I don't give a shit," I snapped. Yeah, it was in a bad mood. Being hurt, exposed and pretty much defenseless would do that to a girl. "My mask will heal. I just need to sleep, and I'm not doing that here."

My voice oozed with a finality that would have stopped any argument I had ever been in. I wasn't going to release my true form. It wasn't going to happen. I didn't care what Grimmjow wanted. The pain had been too great, and these damn Soul Reapers couldn't know such weakness in me. I wouldn't allow it.

I pushed up off the futon with that thought, fighting against Grimmjow as he pushed harder on my butt to keep me where I was. It hurt to resist him, and it made my strength wane until I had no choice by to stop.

"You're not going back to Hueco Mundo in your condition," he said firmly.

"Like hell I'm not," I snapped as I turned a fierce glare on him. "I can make it back just fine."

"And what if Arnau finds you like this?" He asked, anger sparking in his words. "He will kill you, or worse he might even break the bond if he can. I won't let you be in that position, not when you're mine."

Not when you're mine. He sounded so possessive. Part of me was offended that he thought that way of me, but the bigger part suddenly saw him in a new light. He thought I was his, but he also wanted to protect me. Me. Of all people. I didn't need protecting. Before him I hadn't needed someone to protect me, but since I had met him I had been getting myself into some pretty bad situations and every time he may have in some way been the cause, but he ended up saving the day in the end.

It was stupid, but in this moment I was actually a bit happy that Luien had stumbled across me. Sure, I'd been hurt, ruined some of my favorite clothes, Raacharg had almost been killed, and now my mask was broken. But, what had I been doing for the last few years? Yes, living, but why? What had been my purpose? I couldn't think of any defining moments outside raising Raacharg. Grimmjow, as much of a child as he was, was giving me a purpose again.

But, that realization didn't mean I was going to be staying here.

"He can't break the bond," I said shaking my head. Then I froze mid motion and blinked. "Did you… did you tell them about the bond?"

My voice may have come out a bit squeaky with my shock. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Was I not supposed to?"

I blinked a few more times then dropped my head in exasperation. "No, no you weren't."

The weight of his hand eased for a moment, and I took the opportunity to get my knees under me so he couldn't shove me back down so easily. The movement made my back scream in pain, but I shoved the sensation back. I wasn't going to stay here. I needed to get to my damn rock where I could relax and heal and stew over how much of an idiot Grimmjow was. He told a damn Soul Reaper about the bond, something that was sacred to us. It was a secret that all Arrancar and those that served them knew, or most of them anyway. But now? Now no one knew about the damned bond that should have.

I felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rise through the bond and I flicked my head up to glare at him. "I dare you to try and order me around right now. Lets see how that turns out for you when I'm actually pissed off."

There was a spark of challenge in his eyes and I knew he was going to try. Of course he would. Go fucking figure.

I was prepared to resist an order, but what I wasn't prepared to do was resist the sensation he pushed through the bond. A wave of weariness washed over me, taking away my anger and replacing it with the need to collapse back onto the futon. I let out a long breath as I struggled to stay on my hands and knees, but ended up sliding back so my butt was resting on my heels. Sweet baby Jesus, he was fighting dirty. This was so not fair.

"Isa," Grimmjow murmured my name as I felt the cool metal of my zanpakuto slide into my hand. "Release your resurreccion."

"No," I managed to groan. He hadn't made his words an order, but I was almost positive that was just a test.

"Are you really going to make me order you when you could just do it?" He growled.

"If I do, I'll probably just pass out before it does any good. Being like this, it makes the pain less. I could barely even move in my true form, and weakened like this I doubt I could even maintain it for more than a minute."

I heard fabric slide before I felt Grimmjow's hand close over mine, holding my hand to my zanpakuto. When he spoke his voice was soft in my ear, his breath ghosting over my skin. "I need to know, Isa. I need to know what I did to you."

"No," I growled.

"Why are you fighting me?" He asked as his grip around my hand strengthening.

"I won't show such weakness in front of them," I snapped as I turned my head to gesture at the two Soul Reapers. I blinked when all I saw was the empty space they had been occupying. I hadn't heard them leave, but they were certainly gone. How hadn't I noticed?

"It's just me," Grimmjow murmured, like he was trying to sooth me with his voice. "Do you trust me?"

Trust him? Why did he have to ask something like that now? I did trust him, I had to in order to allow him such control over me, but admitting it now was hard. Like really, really hard. I had told him as much before, but saying it again like this was just too much.

Slowly I turned my head until I was able to meet his azure gaze. His free hand pushed my hair that had fallen like a curtain between us out of the way, but instead of removing his hand he gently covered the back of my neck, warming my exposed spine with his touch. The movement was so purposeful that he had to know what it meant for me to let him touch my spine like he was. I wasn't sure if he really knew, but I didn't pull away from his hand. I liked it there. I liked feeling the warmth of his skin seeping into my bone and his fingers lightly digging into my skin.

Letting out a rough sigh I let my head drop in resignation. I turned my hand under his, moving my zanpakuto so as it extended it wouldn't hit him. He released my hand as I pulled my zanpakuto toward me so I could reach it's blade. I hesitated as I stared down at the metal, wondering if this was really a good idea. Grimmjow had already seen me at my weakest, but in the world of the living I wasn't safe. I wasn't safe in,Hueco Mundo either, but I knew what sort of monsters lurked there. Here, there were so many things that could go wrong that I couldn't defend myself from. Then again, with or without releasing my zanpakuto I was still crippled. What difference would it make if I was conscious or not?

Hoping that I wasn't making a mistake by giving into him, I flicked the blade of my zanpakuto, making the metal ring. "Pacify, Amechania."

Pain took me from my hands and knees to the mattress as a gasp dragged through my throat. Gods, it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. Jesus cheeseballs it hurt. Lightning was shooting through my veins, burning everything from my back down to my toes. I couldn't seem to think as I tried to curl into a ball, but only my arms would listen to me and even they were too difficult to control. My armor had formed the instant the pain started, the girdle cinching my waist and making me want to scream. I would have given into that urge to scream, but I couldn't breathe. It felt so much worse than it had at the shrine, and deep down I knew I had made it worse by using my sonido earlier. Damn me and my pride. Damn, damn, damn!

I felt Grimmjow's hands grip my arms, but he jerked away like touching me had hurt him. He had felt my pain through his bond, but I couldn't seem to comprehend much more than that.

"Fucking hell," I heard him grimace. I wanted to laugh, but the only laughter I heard was from my own thoughts as I passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke it was of my own volition. I was lying on my side with my arms cradled against my chest and my legs curled just enough to keep me where I was. My armor was gone like I had never released my resurreccion, and I knew I was still naked even though I was covered by sheets, but it didn't seem to really bother me. I didn't feel any pain coming from my back, which was more than just a little shocking. Had they managed to heal my mask, or just make me numb?

I started to move to feel for my back, but when a responding movement that wasn't my own came from under my neck, I froze. I opened my eyes, finding it easy to see in the darkened room. Only, I couldn't see anything except for Grimmjow's bared chest. It took me several moments to wrap my brain around the fact that I was lying in the curve of Grimmjow's body. I almost didn't believe it and tried to convince myself that I was still dreaming, but it felt right. I was so warm, but not uncomfortably so. His bicep was under my neck, supporting my head in a way that just seemed to fit like it was supposed to be there. My knees were pressed into his thigh with our close proximity, probably keeping me upright just as much as making me feel comfortable in my position.

Facing him like this felt like it was too intimate, and I had to spare a thought to wonder how he had gotten me like this without waking me up. Sure, I had passed out, but keeping me that way? He must have been getting better at using the bond. If he had been my subordinate, I would have been proud of him, but since he was my master it made me feel like I should be wary instead.

Doing my best not to disturb him, I tilted my head back so I could look up at his face. My stirring must have not woken him because his eyes were closed and his face looked so relaxed compared to how he normally looked. I had thought his brows were just naturally scowling, but in his sleep they were relaxed into a neutral line. His eyes were normally intense, even when he looked bored, but asleep the angry lines were gone. His lashes were thicker than I had expected, making a delicate line of blue where they joined. His cheeks were the same chiseled cheeks he always had, but without his intense expressions, the face I saw was gentle. When he had been a living Human, had he been a kind person? Gazing up at him, I wanted to believe the he had been.

Knowing I shouldn't but doing it anyway, I turned my hand away from covering my own chest and pressed my palm to his. When he didn't seem to wake, I drew my gaze down to his chest to watch as I ghosted my fingers over the scar that marred his skin, memorizing the feeling of it under my fingers.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured. I hadn't felt him wake, but it wasn't surprising. I had been trying to coax him awake after all.

"The God Maker was covered in scars like these," I said so softly it was almost like I was whispering. "He was a warrior, like you are, but he didn't have the ability to heal as well as even the average Arrancar did. His heiro was so great that only the strongest foes could damage him. It was how he had survived so long, taking very few blows, and those that he did take were diminished in force. When I became his, I became his healer before anything else, and eventually he let me reopen some of his scars and heal them so they were no longer there."

I ran my hand up the rest of his chest, finding his skin smooth all the way up his neck and to his mask. I trailed one finger over the sharp points of the teeth, enjoying the scraping sensation that was just on the verge of pain. I had enjoyed seeing him without his mask, but I prefered this Grimmjow. This Grimmjow was real, where that one had just been an illusion. "Do you want me to be your healer as well? I can fix the scars, be the darkness of your shadow, just like I was then."

Grimmjow's hand covered my own, gently guiding my finger away from his teeth so they wouldn't pierce my skin. He took my hand to the mattress between us and squeezed it before he released it.

"I don't want what you were, Isa." I watched his hand as it came toward my face, but closed my eyes as his fingers brushed my chin. Delicately he caressed his fingers over my cheek until he was cupping my face in his large hand, his thumb slowly rubbing over my cheek bone. "I want what you are. The knowledge you possess, the experience that you share, the attitude that you give me all the time. That's the Isa I want."

I smiled at his words as a small laugh bubbled up. "It would be easier if you did want the old me, you know. That Isa was compliant and would just do what you wanted. What I am now is too set in her ways to change."

"It's what makes you, you." His thumb rose, ghosting over my eyelashes to find my brow where he ran his thumb repeatedly over it like he was petting me. For some reason, I didn't mind the sensation and found myself turning my head ever so slightly to make the angle easier on him.

"It's frustrating, you know. I used to be one of the strongest beings in the land. I couldn't be beaten down like this. Stepping in front of your gran rey cero was supposed to be painful, but not actually hurt me. I just don't know what to do with you fakes. I know in my head that I am nothing in comparison, but in my reactions and in my gut I am still the Espada I was, an equal to you and even stronger when I release my true form. But clearly, that's not the case." I let out a slow sigh and turned my face into his bicep, trying to hide myself from him despite being so close. "This is why I avoided interacting with you and the other fakes even after I was capable of doing so again. The part of me that thinks like the Espada I was doesn't understand how the world works now, and I don't know how to make it, how to make me, understand."

His hand moved, turning until his fingers were under my chin. He pushed against my chin, turning my head up. I opened my eyes with an almost shy slowness until I was met with his relaxed azure gaze. His nose was only inches from mine like this, making his face the only thing I could see.

"I can share my memories with you to fill the gap in time you are missing," he offered, his voice slow and soft.

"No," I murmured with a slight shake of my head. "That's something you certainly shouldn't try until you know how to mentally shield yourself from the bond. But, thank you for offering."

"I think I'm getting pretty good at it," he mused as his thumb stroked over my chin in an almost tender gesture. I really liked that stupid thumb of his.

"You're taking my pain, aren't you?" I asked, just now understanding why I wasn't feeling any pain.

"I'm sparing you from it."

"But you don't feel it yourself?" I asked with a raised brow. It wasn't because I was worried he felt my pain, but worried for what he had done with it. It had to go somewhere, it didn't just vanish.

"I did at first, but not now."

I gave him a chastising frown and closed my eyes as I felt for his bond. The first thing to come to mind was my broken part of the bond and it slapped me before I could pull back. I physically jerked, but otherwise kept myself from reacting. I'd have to do something about that sooner rather than later. My instincts always told me to use my own bond, which was clearly inoperable. And for good reason. We would have had a wedded bond if I hadn't torn mine.

Finding his bond like I had meant to do in the first place, I found the pain he had taken from me, looking like a knot in the rope of his bond. He was getting better at manipulating the bond, but he clearly didn't know right from wrong.

"You can't do that with the bond," I murmured as I pulled at the knot. It wasn't tight, he probably didn't have the skill to mess up that badly.

Yet.

It gave with a small pop, and instantly the pain from my spine returned. I shifted with it, moving my hips and shoulders to straighten my back better before I gave up and settled. It wasn't going to get any better with a new position. It was like a constant ache that turned into a stabbing sensation when I moved.

As I opened my eyes I found Grimmjow's expression was back to how it normally looked, all tense and smug at the same time. It was like he had fully woken up and put his emotional mask on. Seeing it made me frown, but I quickly schooled it away. I couldn't hide my expressions from him when we were so close.

He didn't look like he wanted to be the first one to speak again, so I decided that I had to. "Think of the bond as a conduit that connects two people. Whether that be a pipe or wire, the concept is the same. They can be bent to a certain extent, but if you put a kink in it, it weakens it. Taking my pain, then knotting the bond so it couldn't return to me, would have damaged it if you were more skilled at manipulating it. If it breaks that way, you'll be just like me and damn near knock yourself silly every time you try to reach for it, and end up having to remake it, which is a damn painful process."

"Speaking from experience?" He asked.

"Not directly. I tore mine with you on purpose, but one of my people did what I just explained, and in my effort to guide them I felt their suffering as if it were my own. The God Maker was a better teacher than I am, and made certain I was fully aware of what I could and could not do before he allowed me to claim my own adjuchas. But, no matter how well you teach someone, there is always a learning curve."

"I thought you released your people once they were Arrancar?"

"Not right away. They need to learn to be masters in their own rights, but once they are ready most chose to leave. Those who chose to stay were my Fracciones. But for the War Games to become one of ten Espada, I had almost twenty Arrancar bound to me. Most of them had come to me as Arrancar. They knew who I was, who I used to be, and what they wanted. Gantenbainne was the only one of them that I had actually raised and survived. After it was all said and done, I released him so he could be an Espada in his own rights." I made certain to give him no hints towards the rest of the story as I spoke. He didn't need to know what we had been, nor did he need to that I had wanted to wed my bond with Ganten.

His expression relaxed at my explanation, but it wasn't quite back to the lazy half lidded expression it had been. For some reason I wanted to make his face go back to how it had been, but I had no idea how. I wasn't emotionally intelligent like that, even with the emotions that Grimmjow had given me.

"Are you actually tired, or were you just telling me to go back to sleep so I would keep healing?"

"Both," he said softly.

"Then are you-" I looked away from his face as nervousness tickled my stomach. Or were those what people called butterflies? Damn it. I was just asking this because I didn't want to be helpless like this in those Soul Reaper's presence. It was buisness… sorta. "Are you going to stay?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked smoothly. Gods, why was this making me feel so weird?

"Yes," I answered before I could stop myself. I did want him to stay. I wasn't sure what had driven him to lay with me in the first place, but I appreciated that he had. It made something in my warm knowing that he was here for me, watching over me when I could not.

"Then I will."

His arm under me flexed and he gently drew me closer to him. I pressed my hand to his chest, stopping him mid motion as I lifted my gaze to meet his and held it for a long moment. Staring into his azure eyes I gently took hold of the bond in my mind and let him feel my gratitude. I didn't want to say it aloud because admitting it was too hard for me, but I felt like he needed to know. I hadn't allowed myself to trust someone to protect me like this since Raacharg had when he had dragged me out of the hole I'd been imprisoned in.

I held his gaze for a moment more before I rolled to my stomach, shifting as I did it so I wouldn't run into him. It hurt moving like this, feeling like my bones were grinding against each other in my back. Other than flinching, I didn't let the pain stop me as I continued rolling until my back was toward him. I let out a shaking breath once I was done rolling, and settled back down with my eyes screwed shut in an attempt to force the pain back.

Grimmjow hadn't moved while I had been, leaving his body in the same position so I could shift without worrying about him doing something stupid. Once I was mostly settled with several inches between us and my head still resting on the muscle of his arm I felt him move. His hand rested on my hip, his fingers digging into my bare flesh as he gripped my hip. Gently he pulled me back, making my body lean instead of actually moving me. Knowing what he wanted, and somewhere deep inside I knew that I wanted it too, I slid myself back against him. It hurt to move like I was, the small movements seemed to hurt more than the bigger ones did, but I knew it was worth it when my body fit into the curve of his.

Grimmjow was a fair bit taller than me, but held against the curve of his body it seemed to be the perfect difference. With my back injured I kept from actually pressing to his abdomen, but my legs were nestled snugly against his. He was still wearing his pants by the feeling of the different fabric that was sliding across my skin, which I was only a little thankful for.

He curled himself tighter around me and instinctively I slipped my foot between his while my other went over so I could curl my feet almost posessively around one of his calves. A deep growl resonated through him as his hand slid up from my hip to wrap around my waist. I didn't like where he had stopped his touch, feeling like it just wasn't enough, so I covered his hand with my own and pulled it higher until it was between my breasts. My arm covered his, my hand curling around his so I could hold him securely where I wanted him.

I let out the most contented sigh I think had ever passed my lips and let my entire body relax. I opened my eyes, intending to check to make sure the door to the room was closed, when instead of seeing wooden doors I saw vines. Lots of vines. I blinked a few times as I tried to decide if I was actually seeing vines, or some sort of trick of the light.

"We're in Los Noches?" I asked as my eyes moved to look around, but I kept the rest of myself still with unsurity.

His chest shook with a quiet laugh. "Yes."

"I… I thought we were still at Kisuke's," I said hesitantly.

"No. You've been here for a few days now," he said softly as he curled down so he could press his cheek into my hair. "I couldn't afford to be away from Los Noches while you healed and I figured after the way you reacted to Kisuke and Yoruichi, you'd prefer to not be in their presence in this state."

I heard Grimmjow's words, and as much as I appreciated his intent, my thoughts turned to Raacharg. I hadn't thought he was near so I hadn't even bothered trying to feel him through our bond, but sure enough his presence was clear in my mind. He was alright, happy even if I was feeling him correctly. Was he actually enjoying his time here in Espada central? He was more of an intellectual than me, so I shouldn't have been surprised. Where I was abrasive and unforgiving, he was likeable and easy to talk to.

"You know, I wouldn't have been so keen to lay with you had I known earlier that we were here."

"Why do you think I didn't tell you where we were?" He murmured, his nose brushing the boney tip of my ear as he brought his mouth to my ear so he could murmur, "I know you've been betrayed before. As old as you are, I'd expect nothing less. Even so, you've got some serious trust issues. You want control over everyone you have to interact with because its what you know, but I don't. I am the king, but kings don't have nor do they expect to have absolute control over their people. That's what a dictator expects to have, but rarely ever does."

"Is that why you didn't kill Luien?" I asked.

"Yes. He thought I had been bewitched by you, and decided that your death was the only positive outcome for me. I cannot kill him for disagreeing with me, but I did maim him a bit for going against my orders."

"You need him," I said as I turned my head to look back at him. He was so close that as I turned, his cheek brushed mine, then our noses. My lips were a breath away from his, but I kept myself from closing that distance through sheer force of will.

"I do," he agreed as he met my eyes. It felt like he was seeing more than my face as we held each other's gaze. I bit my lip as I tried to think of something else to say, but words seemed to elude me. I wanted to close that small distance, but somehow I didn't feel like I should. This just wasn't the time.

"When I fall asleep again, I'm not sure how long it will be before I wake up. Are you really willing to let me stay in your bed until I heal?"

"I would prefer it," he answered. "Keeping you where I know you're safe will make my life easier."

I gave him a small smile and closed my eyes as I let my head roll back to the pillow.

Snuggling my cheek into his arm, I silently hoped that he understood what I was really doing. I normally didn't trust someone to guard me like this. I was proud, a force all my own. I didn't let someone watch out for me like this, protecting my back. I should have been able to do this on my own, and accepting that I couldn't was hard. But as his chin pressed to the top of my head, I knew it would be alright. I didn't need the bond to give me this sense of trust. He was trying to win me over, but the way he was doing it didn't seem like a show. It was genuine. He wanted me to want him, just like Raacharg had said. It was what he truly wanted from me, someone who wanted to be with him in return. This was something I could give him, even if it was a battle to make him understand our ways. He was a good person, even if he was destruction.

Thoughts of the past eased through my mind as my body relaxed into the heat of Grimmjow's body. My eyes slid closed and I felt the edges of sleep pull over my mind like a blanket. Just on the verge of passing into a blissful darkness, I heard Grimmjow's voice.

"I'm sorry, Isa."

An apology was something I never thought I would hear come from his mouth. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or real, but his voice was the last thing I heard before the darkness took me.


	17. Chapter 17 - Broken

**Negative Space**

 **Broken**

Movement woke me as the bed dipped and my body bonelessly rolled forward. I sucked in a startled breath and shied away from the movement as my desire to go back to sleep nagged at me. I felt like I had been sleeping for days, and yet it wasn't enough.

"You're awake," a rumbling male voice said. Something about that voice pulled at my will and I made my eyes open despite the burning tiredness that fought against me. The lean line of a naked torso greeted my sight, and my mind seemed to skip forward a few steps with recognition.

"I am," I murmured as I extended a hand out to brush my fingers down his back until I was stopped by the line of his pants. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets pulled down, but I couldn't tell what he had been doing. "Were you coming or going?"

Those azure eyes of his watched me for a long moment before he turned, showing me the rest of his body in an attractive display of flexing muscles and contoured features. Unable and unwilling to let him leave after such a display, I hooked my fingers into the band of his pants and gently tugged. One shapely brow rose as if my action had been unexpected, but he did as I had silently demanded and turned the rest of the way around to face me. On hands and knees he crawled to me until he was looming over me.

"I was going to bed," he answered sotto voce. "You've been in and out for days, but I didn't think I'd wake you with how tired you feel through the bond."

I made no effort to hide my gaze as it trailed down his body. His chest was taught with flexed muscles followed by a rippled abdomen that was far more defined now that he was cast in soft shadows. I couldn't remember if he had always been this lean, but I sure did like what I was seeing.

"Days?" I asked lazily as I shifted, rolling over so I could easily look up at him. He moved as I did, placing his hand behind me so I couldn't completely roll onto my back, but was instead propped against his arm. The gesture seemed odd, but I was too distracted by his features to say anything and let my weight rest against him.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

I heard his question, but I really didn't feel like talking when I craved his touch. Feeling his arm against my shoulder was delightful, but I wanted more.

"Did you lay with me every night?" I asked in a slow voice as my gaze wandered up the curve of his neck and over his mask. Those teeth of his were… yum. I wanted to sit up and feel the sharpness of them under my touch.

"You haven't shown me how to share my power with you through the bond. Touching you at least allows me to do something for the pain that I caused you."

I didn't understand what he was speaking of, but it mattered little as I slowly flexed my body and drew an arm beneath me to prop myself up with. It put my mouth only a inch away from his, allowing me to breathe in more of his intoxicating, earthy scent. Gods, I loved his scent. It was so exotic and enthralling and that I couldn't seem to think through the sensations of him. No, I didn't want to think. I just wanted to feel.

"Then let me show you," I teased as I rose just a bit higher to skim my lips over his. He seemed surprised by my advance, but I didn't let it bother me as I used my other hand to reach up and slide my fingers into his hair. A soft growl that almost sounded like a purr reverberated from his throat, and I took that as all the acceptance I needed and pressed my lips firmly to his. For a moment he was unmoved by my advances, but just as I knew he would, he grew soft to my touch and met my kiss with a passion that almost surprised me.

I moaned into his mouth as he teased my lips with his own. He tasted stronger than he smelt, like tasting herbs and earth on his tongue. He didn't hold back like I felt he would at first, instead he met my passion with a force that was equally as needy as my own desires as his lips and tongue begged entrance. I gave him what he wanted and opened my mouth as my hand in his hair gently pulled him down and I laid back, guiding him to follow as my mouth fed on his. Despite my efforts to get him to give into my clear desires, he resisted me just as I returned to the position I had started in, causing our lips to part.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of bonding shit?" he asked in a husky voice as his gaze wandered over my exposed upper body. If his wandering gaze said anything about his desires, I knew he wanted me even as he was holding back. It was clear that I wanted him the same way with my breasts peaked in anticipation and my chest rising and falling quickly with excited breaths.

"No," I cooed with a sultry laugh. My hand slid down from his hair to cover the back of his neck and I put more effort into pulling him down to me. He held himself up, but I wanted to be sure there was no question now as to what I wanted. "This is a lesson in sharing power."

Taking hold of the bond I flinched as I was greeted with a sharp pain, but quickly recovered as I found the other half in my mind and caressed it like I had done a thousand times, teasing him with my own desire. A feral growl that was louder than the one he had emitted earlier ran through him and his body strained with the effort he was exerting to keep himself where he was. He had been holding himself back, keeping most of his body away from my own like he had been trying to give me some sort of space.

I didn't want his restraint. I wanted to be devoured by him.

"Now give it back," I crooned as my grip on the back of his neck strengthened.

He shifted closer to me just like I wanted, and I parted my legs so his knee could rest on the mattress between them. The sheets that covered me were between us, but just like the clothes he still wore, they could easily be removed later. His arm never moved from behind me, but despite that he lowered himself and brought his mouth to mine only to stop just short of actually claiming my mouth.

The bond tingled deliciously inside me, and I arched my back as a pleased sigh escaped my mouth. Something in my back sharply protested the movement, but I pushed the pain to the back of my mind in favor of the sensation coursing through me.

He was a fast learner. I liked fast learners. Mmm.

"My turn," I sighed. With the bond still firmly in mind, I pushed a bit of my power down it and into him. I felt his resistance like he didn't want me to share with him, but with his mouth hovering just over mine I had no trouble capturing his lips and melting away his will to stop me. He may have been the master here, but it had been ages since he was able to say no to me when we were like this. Even as I pushed power down the bond, I didn't care that I felt myself growing substantially weaker. If I could coax him to touch me more, it was worth it.

The sharp teeth of his mask cut into my cheek as the kiss quickly turned into something hot and needy. His leg pressed higher between mine, pressing against my most tender parts in a way that made my body shudder. My free hand found his chest, and I used it to caress a trail down his waist. I wanted to feel the weight of him pressing me down, but despite my hand sliding around his waist and my nails digging into the hard muscles on his back, he stay on his hand and knees.

Fine, if he was going to be stubborn then I could be even more enticing.

I shifted my leg up, pulling with it the sheets that covered the bed. My heel covered his calf, and with it I forced his leg to press harder into me. The friction made me moan and flex my hips harder into him.

"Isa," he growled as his mouth left mine and he kissed a small trail down my chin and along my jaw. He found the small cut his mask had made on my cheek and kissed it before his tongue darted out and he ran a trail across my cheek, licking away the blood that had slid down my skin. He groaned and found my mouth once more, allowing me to taste my own blood on his tongue. A rush of his power crashed over me as his teeth closed on my bottom lip and I gasped his name as my hand convulsed on his neck.

Gods, there was that fire I had been trying ignite in him.

I felt his weight transfer to the arm that was still firmly planted at my back, allowing his other hand to slide under my head and into my hair. He pulled away from my lips, his own breathing quick with the intensity of the moment. His fingers gripped my hair, keeping my head against his hand so I couldn't freely follow him up. I groaned in protest and blinked open my eyes so I could meet his azure gaze with my own golden one.

"What's my name?" He asked as his nose brushed mine.

I pretended like he had never asked a question and tilted my head just enough so I could find his mouth. It was the only freedom of movement that his grip on my hair allowed. Our kiss only lasted a moment before he pulled further back, leaving me wanting beneath him.

"What's my name?" He asked again. His brilliant azure eyes were looking down at me with pity, but I didn't understand why. Was he intentionally denying me?

"Why are you asking?" I countered as a sense of unease filled me and I realized that something was wrong.

He must have felt my thoughts shift because as soon as I started to pull away from the bond, some foreign emotion pushed into me. Not knowing and not understanding what it was, I clamped down on my end of the bond and shoved him back in one forceful thought. He physically flinched when my mental door slammed into place, and despite the slight bit of guilt that I felt toward my actions I didn't apologize. I held the door closed like my back was against it and I was using all the strength on my body to keep it shut, but for some inexplicable reason I was struggling to keep him out. Our bond was wed so tightly that neither of us could overpower the other, so why was this so difficult?

No… Our bond wasn't wed. I had broken mine to keep us from being wedded because he wasn't the God Maker.

With that realization, the door I had shut flew open and I was washed in the force of his will.

"Just say it, Isa," he murmured softly despite the pain my resistance had most likely caused him. "I want to hear you say it. I need to know that you understand who I am."

His words were a combination of an order and a plea that coupled with his will through the bond, I couldn't refuse. I closed my eyes as I tried to sort my thoughts. I felt like I had been dreaming again, but I couldn't tell what had really happened and what hadn't. Had we only been like this for several moments, or had we been together longer? Had I done more than just attempt to seduce him, or was this it? Gods, this was so pathetically embarrassing.

"Grimmjow," I finally whispered. I felt some sort of tension ease out of his body, and his hand that was still in my hair relaxed until he was just cradling the back my head in his palm. His weight rested on me just a bit more, and I nudged his arm that was propping me up to ask him to move it. He moved, allowing me to lay flat. My back ached with the pressure of the mattress, but it was nothing compared to what the pain had been the last time I was awake.

"I've been trying to get you back for days," he murmured as his left brow pressed to my right and his cheek brushed mine. Like this, I could hear his easy breathing in my ear and feel his breath as it tickled my hair. I may have fallen asleep pressed against him, but in this moment he felt closer to me than he had ever been before.

"I've been here, healing, right?" I asked, my voice not much more than a breathy whisper.

"You've been lost," he murmured. "I thought you might be back this time, but I was wrong."

"I… I don't remember." I grit my teeth together and let out a frustrated breath. "I remember the last few minutes, but I don't remember anything after I fell asleep beside you."

"That was days ago." Grimmjow shifted, straightening his arm so he could pull away. My hands fell away from his neck and waist and I self consciously I covered myself, mostly to hide the evidence of the lingering desires that were still coursing through my body. He stayed where he was, looming over me so his face was shadowed as he stared down at me. His thumb gently moved at the back of my head like he was intending to sooth away my obvious turmoil. I appreciated his attempted show of kindness, but I couldn't hold his gaze for more than a moment before I turned my head to look away.

I felt so pathetic under his scrutiny. Had I really been lost for so long? I didn't want to think that I had been, but with every passing second I became more certain that he was telling the truth. Gods, why was I so messed up? I knew the answer, but it just didn't seem fair. Then again, nothing ever was fair.

"I need to move," I said as I started to roll away from him only to be stopped my his leg that was still between mine and his arms that were still on either side of me. For a moment I didn't know what to do or how to get away from him, so I laid there as I fought to think of what to do. The sudden dread of feeling trapped pulsed through me and the need to get away from him grew within me.

Just as my entire body tensed in preparation to shove him off me, he moved. I didn't say anything as I slid to the side and untangled myself from the sheets. It hurt to move, but it wasn't the stabbing pain like it had been. Rather it was an ache like a badly pulled muscle that complained as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I found my feet only for a wave of dizziness from the sudden movement to make me stumble. I swore softly to myself as I grasped the foot of the bed to keep myself up right. I had been laying down for days. I should have thought about how my body would react to such sudden movement, but I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

"Isa-"

"Don't," I snapped at Grimmjow. I heard the wood under my hand protest as my grip became too much for the furniture, and I quickly released it. "I don't do this touchy feely shit. It's not me. I'd pick hiding in a hole so I could lick my wounds over allowing someone else to do it for me any day. That you wouldn't realize that wasn't me is a damned insult. "

"You say that, and yet you're the one that asked me to stay."

His reasoning was sound, but as I glanced back at him I was already trying to forget his words. I had asked him to stay. I could admit that much to myself, but everything else… Gods, what had I been trying to do?

"Why did you?" I asked, my words coming out sharper than I had intended for them to be.

"Stay?" He asked. When I nodded, he continued. "Because you asked."

"But why? Just because I asked doesn't mean you had to. So far, I have proven myself to be more effort than I'm worth, so why are you even bothering with me? Accommodating me? I don't understand your motivations, nor do I understand why you even continue to want me. I mean, Jesus, you've been taking care of me for days and I haven't done shit to earn it. I warned you that I was nothing good, and so far all I have done is proven my own words to be true."

I let out a frustrated sigh and stalked away from him and his stupid bed without hearing what he had to say. I stopped after a few steps as my gaze searched the room for somewhere I could go to get away from him for a minute. I just needed some damn air that wasn't saturated with his alluring earthy scent. Spotting something I hadn't seen before, I turned and started toward a gap in the vines.

The soft light of the moon was filtering in from a set of closed doors that were partially covered by the vines. As I approached, I could see a balcony of some sort that protruded off the side of the tower. This must have been on the opposite side of the tower from where I typically approached, because I didn't remember seeing this before. I reached out to the door knob to find it easy to turn and pushed it open.

Stepping through the door I passed into the cold night air. I pushed the door closed behind me but didn't actually bother to make sure it had latched as I walked out. A small breeze gusted by, dragging my hair from my back and taking it over my shoulders. The chill didn't deter me even as goose flesh raised across my body and I walked across the balcony that must have stood ten feet out from the tower. Resting my hands on the railing I let it take my weight as I sagged over it with my exhaustion. Moving as much as I had should have been nothing, but my body was tired from traveling the short distance like instead of walking thirty feet, I had ran miles.

The view was of the land outside Los Noches, showcasing the many destroyed outposts we had once built along its surface to act as watch towers for our soldiers. Standing out here I felt almost normal. I had stood out in the chilled night air like this thousands of times before now. I could have been standing atop my rock, perched atop the crystal palace I had once reigned over, or even just standing in the sand as I gazed up at the moon.

The only difference was that I could actually feel the wind. It was more than just a biting cold now, but somehow it was gnawing at my chest and making it tight with another stupid emotion that I really didn't want to feel right now.

Gods, this was stupid.

I was broken both physically and mentally and I couldn't do anything to fix them besides wait. Being this pathetic wasn't supposed to be possible. Not for me. I was supposed to be a god, damn it. Gods didn't get beaten down like this. We were warriors, a perfect example of our kind. Now, I only looked like the god I was. Golden, beautiful, but underneath the womanly facade I was broken.

I felt Grimmjow as he came out onto the balcony. I hadn't heard him, so I ignored his presence and continued to bask in the moon's glow. The chill of the night air had doused my passion just as much as it had tightened my chest, but still I could feel the draw of his power through the bond. I knew it was just the elastic pull of the new bond, but it still made me want to go to him. It would take weeks for the shiny and new feeling to completely go away. If it wasn't so new, then maybe I wouldn't be so tempted to slip back into my old self? It was either that, or I needed to fix my bond with him, or he needed to break his so I could remove mine correctly, then remake his, or… I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. Whatever it was, I hoped I would figure it out soon. But until then, I just had to keep myself from getting lost and doing something stupid.

Again.

… Damn it.

"Sorry," I said softly, speaking toward the sky even as my words were intended for Grimmjow. "I think I would have stayed that way for some time if you hadn't pulled me back. It's one thing to be stuck in a memory, but another to be acting upon a new event as if I am Isabellia. I didn't realize I was so broken."

"Raacharg said as much," he commented.

"If I've really been out of it for days, I'm sure he's had plenty of time to explain some things in my stead. Did he tell you what I was like when he found me?" I asked.

"He describes you as lost, but hasn't said much more," Grimmjow answered.

"What you've seen over the last few days was just a ghost. My mind is broken, fractured between the past and the present, but back then there was nothing to be broken. I was nothing more than pieces in a discarded pile. I relived my memories like they were still real until I bound Raacharg to me. Without him, I'd go back to the mess I was. Remember those stitches I talked about before? The ones that hold me together? Just think of Raacharg as the thread. He is what allows me to reassemble myself."

Something soft smacked into the back of my head, making me startle as whatever it was slowly slid down the side of my head and pulled on my ear. I released the railing and pulled it off to find an oversized shirt in my hands. I blinked down at it for a moment before I found the collar and held it up.

"And I thought I was the only one who took clothes from the World of the Living," I mumbled to myself as my eyes ran over the black v-neck t-shirt I held that must have been several sizes too big for me.

"I interact with the living too much to not have some of their clothing here," Grimmjow answered my grumbling words as he came up beside me. "Put it on."

I gave him a sideways glance, and he sighed.

"You're distracting like that. You may be comfortable walking around without any clothes on, but I'm not used to it."

"I've been naked in a bed with you for days and you're not used to me walking around nude?"

"Feeling your body is different than seeing it."

I lifted a curious brow at him before I turned my gaze back to the shirt and gave it one hard stare before I did as he wanted and slipped it on over my head. It fit me like a potato sack, hanging off my shoulders all the way down to my upper thigh. It was one of his shirts by the smell of it, but I wasn't sure if it was because of its size. He wasn't that big of a guy, so I spared a moment to wonder why he had a shirt this big.

"Did I try to do that to you every time I woke?" I asked as I kept my hands busy with straightening the shirt.

"No," he said to my relief. "I think you were still in pain the other times you woke. You were more you, this time."

"Jupiter's balls, you thought that was more me?" I asked indignantly. "I damn well don't remember jumping your bones before now. How the hell did that seem more like me?"

"You kissed me the same way you did when you bound me to you."

He was a man, so of course that would be his logic. Did he not realize that I had just been trying to get him to let me in? I mean, I had enjoyed it too, but that didn't mean that I had been trying to get him to screw my brains out. I had been trying to get him to let me bind him! What I had been trying to do only moments ago was so far from the same thing that it wasn't even comparable.

I let out a sigh and scrubbed my hand across my face. I was struggling to stay alert with how tired I still was, and I was pretty sure it was making me say and think stupid.

Did I bother explaining the difference, or did I just let him go on thinking I wanted to do more than just sleep beside him? Not that I wanted to sleep with him, er, beside him, whatever. I did like it, but in a totally business like way. He was my master. That was it. Letting him shelter me in a moment of weakness was natural. The only thing I couldn't seem to get over was how new of a master he was. He clearly didn't understand the reasoning behind what I did.

"Why didn't you use your Negative Space?" he asked, thankfully changing topics.

"Because my Negative Space would have gotten us both killed," I said with a little more enthusiasm than intended.

"How so? It would have stopped my gran rey cero, right? It would have kept me from hurting you like this." I felt pressure against my back as his hand moved the fabric of the shirt and he lightly trailed his fingers down my spine. His touch didn't exactly hurt so much as it made me aware of how tender the spot was despite the fabric between his hand and my skin.

"My Negative Space makes all who are inside its boundaries no more than Human. Well, for us it's Human, but for that messenger it would have been no more than a dragon."

I smiled as a memory came to mind and was glad that Grimmjow couldn't see more than my profile as I looked out across the moonlit sand. "I learned that the hard way when I tried to use it against a Menos for practice. The damn thing was still a Menos, and it nearly squashed me under its foot before I called my Negative Space back."

"It wouldn't revert back into Hollows?"

I shrugged. "It might have, but at the time I had only made a space big enough to take up part of its body. But still, if it had broken apart, the Hollows still might have been bigger and stronger than my small Human body, and in far greater numbers. Because of this, my resurreccion really is only useful against opponents who are roughly Human in size."

"So, against Arrancar," he said to clarify.

"Yes. Against Arrancar, Soul Reapers if I can get them before they release their zanpakuto, or other gifted members of the living. My resurreccion's power lies in the surprise, and the inability of my opponents to be able to fight without their spirit energy to aid them. It's how I beat you, and all those before you."

"Except Aizen," he corrected me.

"And the Soul King," I added, trying to make my loss to Aizen sound less pathetic. I let my gaze drop to my hand as I flexed it into a fist. My grip was weak, but I didn't know if it was just due to my exhaustion or if it was from being a lump for the last week. I normally didn't lose muscle so quickly, but I never needed to heal like this without someone to support me. Either I needed to go hunting for myself, or I needed to turn to Grimmjow.

Well, that was an easy answer.

"I'm assuming you didn't leave my zanpakuto in the World of the Living, right?" I asked as I turned and glanced back at the doors leading inside.

"It's here," he said, making me sigh a little bit in relief.

"Good," I murmured. I started to turn to walk inside, but Grimmjow moved with me, his arm sliding around my waist to stop me.

"You don't need your zanpakuto right now, so why are you asking for it?"

I had avoided meeting his gaze since he came out here. It had been easy to do while facing away from him, but as he corralled me closer to him it was like I was compelled to. Thankfully, he was just enough taller than me that I could keep my eyes on his neck so long as I didn't tilt my head back.

"I need to restore the energy that healing my mask has used," I explained as my hand found his at my lower back. I pushed at his hand to get him to release me, but his grip didn't budge.

"And you intend to do that how?" he asked.

"Hunting," I answered.

He let out a huff of a laugh. "And what do you plan on hunting in such a state?"

"I don't really care, I just need energy to heal."

"You just need to go back to sleep," he said as he pulled me just a bit closer. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do about his grip around me. My first instinct was to let him keep doing what he was doing, but even so my hand found his chest to keep him from drawing me completely into him.

"Sleep, yes, but I need energy to heal while I sleep or it will take far longer for me to finish healing my mask than it needs to." I ran my fingers over the beads of bone that lined my hair line. "My mantel is the only other part of my mask that I've broken. I thought I had died, but I was only unconscious as I healed. I was young for an Arrancar, maybe a few months into godhood, when it happened. The God Maker fueled me with his power as I healed since I was incapable of doing it myself. It's the same concept as what I did for Raacharg when he had been injured, though he requires far less energy than an Arrancar to maintain. I need to hunt if I'm going to heal."

"Was what you were trying to show me earlier really how you share power?"

My brain drew a blank for a moment before I registered his words and had to scramble for words as my thoughts reeled. "I, uh, showed you one way. It's not exactly the right way, even if it's the same concept. That was more… foreplay, than sharing power."

"Foreplay?" I watched his mouth as it pulled up into a sly grin. That was so not the reaction I had been going for.

"I thought you were the God Maker," I huriedly reminded him. That grin of his fell a bit, but didn't go away entirely, so I continued. "Your spiritual pressure feels like what I remember of him. My memories of his features are gone, but the feel of him, the feel of the bond, it's what makes me think you're him."

"I know."

"You know? What?" I almost looked up at him then, but managed to keep my eyes down. How the hell did he know? I knew he was smarter than me, but to know my inner thoughts?

"Your old self likes to talk even more than you feel like you need to explain things," he said.

My face paled with his words and I finally tilted my head back so I could meet his eyes. His gaze was relaxed, but in his eyes it felt like I could see everything he knew. Everything he knew that I didn't know he knew. Fucking gopher tits, just what had I told him? How many days, how many hours had I thought he was Aether? How many stories had I told? It could have been anything from before Aizen. Had I told him about Ganten? My previous masters? Or had it all been about the God Maker? Or… Oh fuck me.

"I showed you memories, didn't I?"

"A few."

Yep. I fucking did. Good job Isa. Good fucking job.

"Gods," I breathed out as I covered my face with my palm. "What did I show you?"

"Let's just say that I know enough to understand what you really lost when Aether died."

Mortified. There really was no other word for how I felt.

"I showed you how he died?"

Was it just me, or was my voice a bit squeaky?

"No, but you were trying very hard to get me to remember things you thought I should know, like this," he crooned as his hand that wasn't wrapped around me found my neck. His fingers traced over my collar bone, following the hard line to my shoulder and back up my muscle to my neck. I started to turn away to stop him, but as his fingers brushed the edge of my spine I stopped. He gently covered my spine with his hand like I had let him do only a few times before, and I couldn't help but to relax as the heat of his hand seeped into my skin. "I just thought your spine was sensitive, but you showed me what it means for you to allow me to touch you like this."

The heat of his hand on my neck made my head want to loll, so I gave in and let my forehead rest on his shoulder. It shouldn't have been so easy for him to get me to relax, but I couldn't seem to help myself. "My spine is an area of weakness for me, especially over my neck because it is so thin. To allow you to-"

"I know," he interrupted me. "You don't have to explain, Isa."

"But I do," I insisted.

"No, you don't." His hand that had been resting on my lower back moved and his arm encircled me. I didn't even try to fight back as he pulled me so close that his previous motion to stop me turned into an embrace that I didn't have the will to stop.

"You're cheating," I mumbled as my hand fell from between us and I allowed him to pull me completely against his chest. "I hate cheaters."

"You're the one who showed me. How is that cheating?" He mused.

"Isabellia showed you, not me. You haven't earned the right to do this to me," I lamely protested as I turned my face into his neck. The wind was blowing just enough to keep the air between us cold where we weren't actually touching. Inhaling his scent in the cold night air made him seem oddly fresh and earthy instead of the humid earthy smell I was used to. It was an odd mix, but still my senses responded to it and begged for more.

I may have spent the last few days with him, but it hadn't been me. To me, this was new. He had held me before, but even then it had felt stiff compared to this moment. This felt tender, like he was actually caring for me. This was what I had a thousand years ago. Even knowing that he was only doing this because I had shown him some shit he wasn't supposed to know, I liked it. I had missed this. It had been so long-

'You've been gone so long. Where were you?'

I startled and stepped back as my own voice rang through my head. I pushed away from Grimmjow, but he didn't let me go. His arm pulled me back the few inches I had put between us with my startled actions and he held me against him despite my attempts to push away. I tried to protest, but his mouth covered mine, smothering the words I was trying to say. His power pushed down the bond only a moment after he claimed my mouth, squashing my will to resist him and replacing it with the need I had felt earlier.

My knees went weak with the pleasure of the bond that was coursing through me. It was like I struggled to lock my knees back to keep me from falling, but he must have felt it because he pulled me tighter against him. His grip around me shifted and he lifted me, sliding me up until my butt was resting on top of the railing. Sitting on top of the railing put my head at the same height as his, allowing him easier control over my mouth.

Fingertips brushed the tip of my ear, caressing the bone of my mask in a way he had never done before. I shifted on the railing as I squirmed against him, and he gently nudged my legs apart. Absorbed in the moment, I didn't stop him from pressing between my legs. I even helped him pull closer as my feet hooked behind his legs and eased him against me.

I sucked in a small gasp and pulled back from him just enough so that I could focus on him. In his eyes I saw something that I didn't want to understand. I didn't want to see the damn pity in his eyes, but even so my hand found his mask and I traced the lines of the white bone of his jaw. He started to close the distance between us again, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I think you're forgetting something," I said in a voice that was just above a breathy whisper.

"Am I?" He asked, his lips moving against my skin.

"You wanted me for my power, but what you're doing right now goes against that. You're sharing your power with me will weaken you, and that's not what I am here to do."

"Is that your way of telling me that you aren't enjoying this? I didn't hear you say no." His fingers tightened on my ear in a way that I hadn't felt in a thousand years, and it made a shiver run down my entire body. Gods, I had taught him some very bad things about myself.

"No," I managed to get out. "You wanted me to fight for you. You and your stupid games of strategy wanted me to be your jester. You didn't want me to be your concubine."

"You're right, I didn't," he agreed. Despite his words he continued to stroke my ear as if he were trying to stoke the fire he had started within me by sharing his power. "If you recall, the only reason I said jester was because I didn't think you would accept being my queen."

"I am not a queen, not anymore," I said, shaking my head. "You are not Aether and Amechania is nothing but a zanpakuto now. Don't get confused by whatever I said or showed you when I was lost. If you really want me to be your queen, you'll need to earn it from me, Isa. Isabellia… She'll do whatever Aether wants. Whatever you want. You're my master. I will follow your orders and do as you believe to be right, but I don't trust people anymore. I only surrender to you because I have no other choice."

"You're trying to hide from yourself," he accused as he released my ear only to find my hand that was over his mouth.

"I am not hiding. I am making a point," I huffed.

"I felt you slipping away."

"I wasn't going anywhere," I protested.

"Only because I wasn't going to let you." He gently tugged on my hand and I let him pull it away. "You're mine. Your power, your knowledge and your problems are all mine. Quit fighting me when I am trying to help you."

"You said you were a predator. Caring for someone is something you aren't capable of, so why are you so willing to do it now?"

His head tilted slightly to the side as he scrutinized me. I watched as his gaze trailed over my face like he was staring at something new for just a moment. He seemed surprised at my words, but I didn't know why. I had just asked him a question.

"You aren't prey to me. I didn't lie about that. You're-" he stopped himself mid sentence as his eyes seemed to lose focus. "Loly and Raacharg are coming."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"We can talk more later," he said as his attention went elsewhere and he slowly pulled away from me. I had the stupidest urge to pull him back to me, but I kept myself from reaching out to him and pulled my legs together as his body left mine to shiver in the cold.

"I thought you said this was the only private place in the tower because of that trick door," I mumbled as I turned on the railing and placed my feet on it. The railing was at least a foot wide, so it was easy to balance on it as I leaned back on my hands and turned my head so I could let my gaze meander across the sand dunes below.

"Your Adjuchas can be very persuasive," Grimmjow said in an equally grumbly voice. "He wouldn't allow me to leave you alone due to your state of mind, but I couldn't stay here indefinitely. I had to grant him access to my tower so he could stay with you when I could not."

I couldn't help it. I smiled. That sounded just like Raacharg.


	18. Chapter 18 - Jiminy Cricket

**Negative Space**

 **Jiminy Cricket**

"You're doing it wrong," I half yelled at Raacharg from my perch on one of the destroyed remnants of a watch tower outside Los Noches.

"How am I doing it wrong?" He asked as he turned to look back at me. Flames licked across his body with the movement, emphasizing the sheen of his flaming orange fur.

I tilted my head to the side in a gesture that was meant to say, really?

"I need to draw out more power, I get it, but how? This is all I've got," he said as he shook his fur out making more flames shimmer around him.

"You're bound to me for a reason. You need to use the power I'm offering or you'll never make the jump to Vasto Lorde."

"I'm not going to weaken you-"

"Raacharg," I snapped as my once easygoing words became hard. "Your power is like a bathtub compared of my sea. Stop worrying about my strength and focus on your own."

"I can't help but to feel like we shouldn't be out here right now," he whined as he turned his body away from me but kept his face toward me.

"We're fine, now quit worrying about things I've got handled and focus. Draw on my power." I met his yellow-gold eyes for a long moment as he tried to convince me with his gaze that we should do what he wanted. I would have called it a pout if his eyes hadn't been so serious. "I'm serious, Raacharg. How long have you been able to do this transformation?"

"A few months now," he answered. His voice was deeper than his usual tenor in his hellhound form. At first I had thought he was growling, but it really just was his natural tone when he was like this.

"I know I was just too dumb to notice, but now that I do know I'm not going to let you just waste the power," I chided him. I shifted forward on my perch until I was able to take to my feet and jumped down to the sand. "When I bound you, I had done it out of appreciation for what you had done for me. I wanted to protect you, to claim you as mine so I could repay you for what you did for me. Before I drowned myself in memories, I would have only sought out someone who clearly showed potential to become more than they were. I didn't even know you were capable of becoming more until after I put myself in my right mind."

"Even knowing you could grow, I didn't make you mine for power. I made you mine so you could keep me sane and support me. That was, until I knew you had come so far without any influence from me. I won't let you waste your potential, especially now that I know we are going to be targeted."

"I'm not wasting it," he argued back. "You won't let me fight beside you, so I've been staying out of your way and supporting you the way you want me to."

"You're right, I won't let you fight with me, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to defend yourself." I stalked across the sand to where he stood. The flames that surrounded his body dimmed until he saw my scowl and he let them return to normal. He had excellent control over himself for only having had this form for such a short time.

"You're close to becoming a Vasto Lordes," I stated as I stopped beside him and knelt. The heat of his flames made my eyes water and my skin feel like it was slowly cooking with my closeness, but I didn't shy away. This was my Adjuchas.

"You said it took you-"

"I'm a slow learner, you're not. What took me years to do will take you months, or less. You know more than anyone your age should. You've seen through my eyes how the world works, how power is gained and lost. You know what it means to be an Arrancar and how to get there with the power that I am offering you. You just need to take it."

"I'm not strong enough to be a Vasto Lordes in this state," he said, shaking his head.

"Who have you actually fought when you were like this?" I asked as I propped a fist on my hip.

"A few menos, but that's about it," he said with a small shrug. It was pretty menacing looking coming from his flaming doggy form, like he was flexing, but I knew it was just a gesture.

"You could easily defeat another Adjuchas like this, maybe even a Vasto Lordes who is without a master to fuel them. But, you need to quit being such a pansy about drawing power from me. I'll shut you off if you try to pull too much."

"This isn't something we should be doing with you still injured and Arnau out there looking for you," Raacharg continued to protest.

He did have a point.

Raacharg and Loly had come out onto the balcony that extended off of Grimmjow's rooms shortly after Grimmjow and I had parted. It had only taken a few moments for Grimmjow to stomp off back inside with Loly at his heels as some urgent matter was brought to his attention, leaving me with Raacharg. Feeling Grimmjow move away had felt like a blanket being pulled off my shoulders. Deep down where I didn't want to admit that I felt it, I had wanted to follow him. It wasn't just the bond that was calling to me with its elastic newness, it had been something else entirely and I didn't understand it.

I had decided in that moment that I needed space to clear my head, and one of the two things that would have kept me here was with me, and the other nearby. After a quick walk about the large bedroom I found Amechania resting beside the bed I had been sleeping on for days, and with it in hand I had left with Raacharg for my rock. I didn't want to be stuck there in his stupid tower. I wanted to go back to being just me for a little while.

My interactions with Grimmjow last night had given me a sense of unease in his presence. Well, it wasn't so much unease as I was drawn to him and didn't know how to deal with it. It was probably all the time I had spent with him while unconscious, but I had this dumb ass urge to touch him whenever he got close to me, or to follow him when he went away. So, to remedy my discomfort I had slipped away with Raacharg while Grimmjow was busy with whatever problem Loly had brought to his attention. I knew he had wanted me to stay in his presence while I was still healing, but I couldn't leave myself in such a position in my state. Yes, he was safety, but he was also a temptation that I didn't want to give into. Being so far away that I couldn't feel the draw of his power was the only way to not feel him.

Grimmjow certainly knew I was gone by now, but he hadn't come looking for me. He did call me through the bond only twenty minutes or so after we had left, but I had ignored it. I may have been his subordinate, but I wasn't his obedient slave. If he wanted me to come back, he'd have to come get me. The fact that he hadn't come to order me back meant that either he was busy or didn't care enough to punish my disobedience. Or maybe he actually was respecting my decision to leave? Or was he in a fight?

Nah, I was betting he was busy. If he had been calling me for aide in battle it would have sounded more urgent than just a 'come home' sort of vibe. If he was actually calling for me because he needed me… well, I was almost positive that wasn't what he had been calling for.

We were so far away from Los Noches that I couldn't feel anything from the bond aside from the call he had put out. But, that was his doing. Not mine. Raacharg could have probably felt for him through me, but I wouldn't ask him to. I had my own agenda, and I was intending to see it through.

"Arnau is patient, he's not going to go looking for me especially when he knows I'm bound to Grimmjow," I said with a casual shrug as I pulled my thoughts back to the present.

"He doesn't want you teaching the current Espada about the bond. He knows you're bound, which means he knows you're teaching at least Grimmjow, and he could be teaching the other Espada."

"It's fine, Raacharg. Arnau knows my power-"

"He knows your weaknesses too," he pointed out.

"The only reason I left myself exposed was because I thought no one was left from that time who knew. I just need to be more mindful and keep my shield on my back when I release my true form." I shrugged dismissively.

"Your shield isn't enough," he said firmly.

"For now it is."

"Where's the rest of your armor?" He asked, showing just how much about me knew that I didn't think he did. I hadn't told him about it, but he'd seen my memories where I was wearing my full suit.

"Hidden." In the same dungeon that I had been trapped in for years, but I didn't say that part.

"You need to get it."

"I took it off for a reason," I said, shaking my head. "It's heavy, and I'm not built for that kind of armor any more."

Yep, that was a lie. I could have worn it and been just fine, but it did slow me down in exchange for the protection. It wasn't how I fought in my Negative Space now and I was slow to adapt to change, but I could do it.

"You look the same as you did a thousand years ago," he pointed out. Observant little shit…

"Going back to full armor will hamper me more than help," I argued back.

"Then partial."

"No," I said sharply. I didn't want to go back to that dungeon, not when I knew it was a trigger and I was already having so much trouble just staying me. "Today is about you and your power, not mine. You-" I jabbed my finger in his direction- "draw on my power or I'll force feed it to you like a baby."

"I won't."

The flames that had been licking around his body vanished and like I had blinked, he was abruptly back to his normal form. I slowly let my hand drop as my hard stare turned into a scowl. He was blatantly defying me. It was one thing for him to disagree, but to flat out disobey? He'd never done that before.

"Raacharg," I said his name in warning.

"You're weak."

My eye twitched.

"My mask is damaged. I'm not weak."

"Fine. You're weakened, and we are standing out in the middle of Hueco Mundo where we can be picked off."

"I don't get picked off."

"Can you even use your true form?"

My eye twitched again. I didn't know if I could, and he of course would know that I hadn't released my true form since Grimmjow had brought me back to Hueco Mundo.

"If you disagreed so much, why the hell did you wait until now to say something?"

"You didn't tell me what we were doing," he snapped, sounding every bit as frustrated with me as I was getting with him. "I thought you were just going to sleep in your rock. When all you did was change out of Grimmjow's shirt and into your own stuff, I thought we were going back. Then you stopped in the middle of Hueco Mundo and decided that you wanted me to increase my power? I don't understand anything you're doing and you haven't bothered to explain a damn thing."

I really hadn't explained anything to him? I supposed I had been lost in thought while I had been running around, and I might have changed my mind several times…

"I'm ensuring that you can take care of yourself."

"Why?"

"If I am incapacitated like I was again, you need to be able to keep yourself safe. Power means safety, therefore you need more power. The only way to get more power is to draw on me so you can push yourself over the line that you need to cross to have more on your own."

"Why are you so worried about my safety now? You left me with Grimmjow's Fracciones. That was enough for you before you came back from the World of the Living. What's changed?"

"You're my humanity," I answered almost automatically. I blinked as I realized just what had come out of my mouth. I had told as much to Grimmjow, but I had never so blatantly admitted it to Raacharg. I'd called him my Jiminy Cricket among other things, but my humanity? I dropped his gaze to stare at the sand, but when I didn't find some sort of enlightenment there I let my gaze wander across the peaks and valleys of the dunes around us.

I didn't know when this sense of realization had crept up and backhanded me, but it was suddenly there. I was scared of losing Raacharg. If I lost him, I would lose myself. If he wasn't there to hold me together, there would be nothing to keep me, to keep Isa, in one piece. Even if my bond with Grimmjow would allow me to slip back into the person I had been, I liked myself and the way I was now. Isabellia was nothing more than an instinct driven, logical thinking being with little to no emotions. I liked the subtle feelings Raacharg had given me. I liked the way I had changed over the last ten years. I liked how things were right now. And, above all, I owed Raacharg my life.

I took a step back then.

Then another.

My hand rested over the right side of my chest as I felt for the power of the feathers that resided within my chest. I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat and sucked my bottom lip between my teeth so I could gnaw on it. I bit down hard enough that I drew blood and turned away from Raacharg as I fought my way through my thoughts.

Fur brushed the side of my bare leg and I looked down to watch as Raacharg sat on the sand, his side pressing to my leg. He wasn't looking up at me, but rather gazing out across the sand like I had been. I stared at the top of his head, amusing myself as I watched his boney ears turn like satellite dishes with his alertness. He normally didn't touch me if there wasn't a practical reason, even if it was just leaning against me. But, that had been more my doing than anything. I was the one who had put the space between us. Sure, he didn't like being treated like a dog, but he probably wanted to be treated like what he was.

My companion.

I let out a short sigh and knelt before I rolled back onto my butt and sat on the sand. I stayed in roughly the same spot so that as I settled, my hip and arm were pressed against him. The sand under me was hot like I had sat on a skillet, but I ignored it as I pulled my shorts down just enough to keep my skin off the sand. I had changed into a pair of skin tight biking shorts, a tank top and joggers jacket when I'd gone back to my rock. I'd acquired the clothes from a closet full of items that clearly didn't fit their owner any more. The living were famous for making commitments that they never intended to keep, like working out and staying away from fast food.

"My bond with Grimmjow is changing me," I answered. "If I lose you while I am still bound to him, I don't know what will happen to my mind. I need you to be stronger so you can stay alive, and I can stay sane."

"You can't force it."

"I can, actually. I just choose not to. " I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his fur. I didn't mean for it to be like petting him, which he clearly thought it was as his ears slowly fell back on his head. I continued the motion until I looped my arm over his body and half hugged him to my side. His ears relaxed once I stopped moving and his gaze turned back to watching the dunes.

"Do you really think I can be an Arrancar?" He asked. His question made an easy smile turn my lips.

"Yeah, you'll get there faster than I did too. You just have to live long enough to get there." Which was normally a pretty big hurdle to overcome. Vasto Lordes tended to be cocky and stupid...

"Arnau doesn't know I'm bound to you," he pointed out. "I'm not a target, so why are you so worried?"

"If you really aren't on his radar, you will be as soon as he sees us together, and I have no intention of leaving you alone. I only left you with Grimmjow's Fracciones because he needed me, and it's my responsibility to serve him as he sees fit."

"If that's a true statement, then why didn't you go when he called?"

Oh… I didn't know he had felt that. Great.

"I, uh-" I licked my lips as I tried to think of words. I really wasn't good at this touchy feely stuff, nor was I any good at admitting to my own inner demons. Did I really want to tell him why? I could just make up an excuse. I mean, I didn't go to Raacharg for this sort of stuff. I just dealt with it on my own.

But Raacharg was asking. He hadn't actually asked me to explain myself since we had first met. That he was asking now meant there was a good reason, or that he knew something I didn't. Fucking gopher tits.

"His influence over me creeps me out. With the God Maker, I wanted to feel his power. With Grimmjow, I can't tell what I want to do. My body wants to do one thing, Isabellia wants to do the same, but I don't. He isn't the God Maker, he's Grimmjow the fake Espada. It would be easy if I felt the difference in his treatment, but after sleeping in his bed for however long that was-"

"Three nights," Raacharg added.

"Three nights, whatever, and him interacting with Isabellia so much, he treats me in a way that is far more familiar than it should be. He is goddamn destruction, and I am nothingness. He should be all violence and I should be completely unaffected by his presence. That's how it should be, but it's totally wrong and I don't know how to process it all. I'm not exactly trying to avoid him, I just… don't know how to deal with him."

A beckoning sensation crept through my chest and my entire body shivered with the need to move.

"He's calling again," Raacharg said.

"Thank you for pointing that out. I totally didn't feel the full body shiver followed by the unspoken command to heel at Grimmjow's side," I said in a flat tone.

"Are you going to go?" he asked.

"If I go, I doubt he will let me leave again until I'm healed."

"You can always sneak out again."

"He won't fall for it a second time."

"Do you think he'll order you?"

"He says he intends to only order me around when he absolutely has to, but he's not good at controlling his commands. He does it when he doesn't mean to, especially when he gets worked up. And if you haven't noticed, that's pretty easily."

"He's gotten better," Raacharg said.

"Are you actually defending him?" I asked, my surprise showing in my voice.

"Did he order you to do anything when you woke?"

"Well, yeah. He ordered me to come back to myself when I was lost."

"Did he order you otherwise?"

I had to think about that for a moment.

"... I suppose not."

"When was the last time he ordered you around on accident?"

Uh.

"I suppose the world of the living."

"Was that on accident, or just a poorly used order?"

I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. "You've been talking to him, haven't you?"

He turned his head to show me a very doggy like grin. "You know you suck at explaining things sometimes. Things you know well you're good at, but putting yourself in someone else's shoes has never been your strong point. I've been with you long enough to understand how the bond works from both sides, so I've been talking with him a lot over the past few days. He's a fast learner."

"Too fast," I grumbled as I dropped my head in feigned sulking.

"It's even more reason to why we shouldn't be out here."

I lifted my head to meet his golden eye, and he continued.

"Grimmjow learns quickly. Arnau probably knows you haven't been working with him long, but if he realizes that Grimmjow has learned so much, Arnau may shift his priorities to stop Grimmjow and the other Espada from learning any more, which means he will go after you."

"Do you really think so?" I asked softly. "Arnau wasn't one to so openly engage in combat in the past, but you know that. You've seen what I've seen, but that's only a man from a thousand years ago. Up until Aizen and his stab happy goon, I was almost exactly the same as I had been since after the God Maker's death. Do you really think he has changed so much?"

"Do you think he's smarter than you?"

If that had come from anyone else, I would have been offended.

"Yes."

"Do you think he's stronger than you?"

That too might have pissed me off.

"It depends on how many Hollows he has bound to himself. With enough Arrancar and Vasto Lordes to fuel him, maybe. But if I can-"

"Get him into your Negative Space, you can beat him. But, he knows what you can and will do. He won't be caught inside your Negative Space unless he has no other choice. One thing I noticed in your memories was that he was a great tactician. He will have thought this assault through from start to finished with plans A, B, C all the way through Z. You have thrown a wrench in those plans, forcing him to rethink everything he's planned thus far. Your presence, your knowledge, is strengthening the Espada to a point that he may or may not be prepared for."

I stared at him for a long moment as I tried to process his words. "Without the proper training and time, whatever knowledge I pass onto Grimmjow will be useless. Having the bond is the first step, but learning to use it is a whole other matter. Manipulating the bond, pushing power where it is needed and taking from where it is not, using the abilities of those bound to you, that's where the true power lies. Like assembling a deck of cards, you have to know how to use what you've got to its fullest potential or you're just shit out of luck."

"He will want to remove you once he realizes your worth to the Espada. You beat him once, and even if you didn't kill him I'm sure you made him more than just wary of your power. He will avoid fighting you personally in any strategy that he develops, or will ensure that he doesn't fight you alone."

That stupid beckoning call rang through the bond again, making my teeth ache and spontaneous swearing spew from my mouth. That wasn't just a come hither call like it had been before; it was a get your ass moving call. Raacharg's hackles had even raisen with the sensation.

I let out an exasperated sigh and drew away from Raacharg. "Can you send him a nice little jolt back to tell him we heard his tantrum? I'd do it, but he's beyond the range of my senses."

"I can, but Isa," he didn't finish his sentence as his smile dropped into a puppy like pout. He was such a dog.

"Yeah yeah, we're going back. He's being such a needy ass that I'm sure he'll only get worse if we don't."

Raacharg's tail gave a quick wag before I felt him reach through our bond and down the one that belong to Grimmjow. I couldn't feel anything from my bond with Grimmjow outside knowing it was there, but following Raacharg's pulse it was like watching a flare shoot down a dark tunnel until I couldn't see it any more. I hadn't felt something like that in so long that it made my skin crawl, but I hide it behind my motions to roll into a kneeling position.

"Come on, let's go see what my almighty master wants."

Yeah, that was sarcasm right here.

Running back to Los Noches took about as much time as it took to get there from my rock. It was a lot slower than usual considering my sore back, but I still made decent time. The only difference from a normal trip, if you could call running to Los Noches normal, was that I was coming from a completely different direction. When I had taken Raacharg out after stopping by my rock for new clothes, I had purposely gone pretty far away from my rock to make sure that anyone who would be attracted to the fireworks we were setting off with our spiritual pressure would be attracted to somewhere we didn't frequent. I would keep my rock a mystery to them, no matter if we were being followed or not.

Darting up the walls that surrounded Los Noches I pointed myself towards Grimmjow's tower.

"He's not there," Raacharg said into my ear.

"He's not?" Oh yes, I sounded so smart.

"He's in that other one over there, Hallibel's."

I watched his snout point at one of other four towers that made up Los Noches' corners.

"Hallibel? Is that the name of a person or another one of his plants?"

"She's the Ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"Wait, what?" I dropped out of my sonido and stopped in mid air so I could crane my neck around to look at him better. "Grimmjow said he was the King, so he must have replaced Barragan as the King of Hueco Mundo. What do you mean by calling this Halibel the Ruler of Hueco Mundo?"

"She's the Ruler," Raacharg said again. When my expression didn't change, his claws flexed into my jacket and he let out a small sigh. "There are three Espada left, right?"

"That's what I'm told," I said suspiciously.

"You met them, although briefly. Those two women with Grimmjow when we went to Aizen's palace were the other two Espada. Tier Halibel and Nelliel Odelschwanck, they were the 3rd Espada."

"Together?"

"No, they're just both labeled with a 3. I don't know the story, but I do know that out of all the remaining Espada, Halibel is the strongest."

"But Grimmjow said he was the king," I argued back. Either Grimmjow was lying, or I had no clue how the power structure worked anymore.

"He technically is, but Halibel is stronger."

"So she's his queen?"

"No, she's just the Ruler."

I didn't understand at all. If she was the Ruler, she was Queen. Grimmjow was the King, so clearly they ruled in tandem. Were they not a couple though? Grimmjow had said he wanted me to be his queen, but if he already had one...

"The King owes me an explanation," I said darkly as I set my gaze on the tower.

"I don't think you understood a thing I said," Raacharg grumbled.

"Oh no, I understood it alright," I snapped.

He let out a sigh. "No, you didn't."

I ignored him as I took off in my sonido again, heading for that tower. Grimmjow was going to explain himself or I was going to tear his damn head off and eat it like a fucking twinkie.

Fueled by my own anger, I made it to the tower and up in record time. My back didn't like it, but I was too pissed to care. Even as I stopped on a battered balcony that was much like the one Grimmjow had on his tower, my back protested. I was pushing it, but oh well. My body could damn well deal with it.

Releasing Raacharg's back feet, he jumped off my back and I turned to find the open doorway that led inside the tower, and my master that waited within. Well, it was more like he was lounging within. Grimmjow was sitting back on a couch, his arm draped across the back of it and his ankle propped on his knee. He was dressed like he usually was, mostly wearing black except for that stupid Espada jacket. Just seeing him made my anger tip toward the edge of irrational, but I did my best to hide it as my gaze crossed over the woman sitting across from him.

She was tall, blonde, and probably beautiful. I couldn't see her face behind the collar of the shirt she wore, but her ocean blue eyes were clearly visible as she turned her head to look at Raacharg then at me. Her gaze was slow to rise as she took me in from toe to head, finally meeting my gaze after a long moment. I held it in a stare that somehow felt defiant. The sensation was odd, but I didn't have to hold it long as her eyes shifted to Grimmjow.

"I suppose you were right, she is one of the old ones."

"You know her?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of her," the woman answered.

Were they really just going to talk about me now that I was here? Ugh.

"You called," I half snarled as I propped my hand on my hip and leveled my glare on Grimmjow.

Azure eyes sparked with my words before Grimmjow rolled off the couch and started toward me all in one fluid motion. It was a very feline sort of reaction, something I should have expected but was momentarily distracted by as he stalked toward me. His movements were languid while still being ripe with the potential violence that he was so capable of. Normally, he walked like anyone else. A sort of gait that was neutral while still wary. To see him stalking toward me was a clear sign that I'd pissed him off.

Good.

When he came up to me he stopped with only a foot of distance between us. His azure eyes were a light with an inner fire that I knew I had set by pissing him off. At least he was fully clothed now, otherwise I might have had a problem being angry too.

"Why did you leave?" He asked in a low, growly voice. We were both grumpy. Awesome.

"I'm your subordinate, not your slave. I'll come and go as I please," I answered him as my eyes half lidded into a bored sort of glare.

"I told you to stay."

"No, you told me I didn't need to go hunting. You never said I had to stay. Even if you did bother to say it, it wasn't an order."

"Do I need to order you around just to make you heed my will? I didn't think you would be so stubborn."

"You weren't in need of me, rather I was a distraction. There was no reason for me to stay."

"You're vulnerable. If you had run into any of Arnau's people, you would have been their victim."

"I can still fight like this," I snapped, though I did it softly with the knowledge that the woman in the room was most likely listening.

"Can you? You only just climbed out of bed for the first time in days a few hours ago." His gaze was far more angry than his voice gave away, and I could tell that he was struggling to hold his anger back. He didn't believe me, and I couldn't blame him. He was probably right, but my pride wouldn't allow me to admit it. He wasn't Raacharg.

So, I ignored his accusation.

"Do you want to explain why you've called me here? I was busy."

"Because I know you can't defend yourself."

He wasn't going to let it go. Stupid, stubborn man!

"You want another taste of my Negative Space? Bring it. I'll whoop your ass just like I did last time."

We glared at each other then. The tension between us was almost palpable, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to give into him unless he forced me to, and if he did he would be a damn cheater.

"You're letting your anger get away from you," Grimmjow growled. Like the words were some sort of soothing mantra, his face eased out of the glare he had been focusing on me and he stepped closer. I refused to take a step back as his mask brushed my cheek so he could bring his mouth to my ear. It left me gazing over his shoulder at the woman who waited inside as he murmured, "calm yourself or I'll do it for you."

"Fuck you and your goddamn high horse," I snarled back. My mouth wasn't visible to the woman due to the difference in our height, so I was pretty sure she hadn't understood what I'd said. "When were you planning on telling me that you-"

I cut myself off when the shadow of another person flitted by the edge of the door frame, drawing my attention completely away from my words, and to that oh so familiar presence that I was abruptly aware of. If it had been anyone else, I might not have been so acutely aware of the man that stood just on the inside of the room beside door, but I was. Gantenbainne.

Mother fucker…

"I'm not doing this here," I said as I stepped back and turned to Raacharg. "Whatever you want from me, we can do it elsewhere."

A hand whipped out and caught my arm, stopping me mid step. I slammed my foot down on the ground and pivoted back to Grimmjow. The fury in my eyes died when I saw his searching gaze. He may have still been angry with me, but it was hidden under the confusion in his gaze. I frowned and yanked at my arm. I hadn't expected him to actually release me, but he did. The surprise of it kept me from pulling away again as I gave him a speculative look. I rolled my shoulder as I considered him, assessing what it was that he wanted out of me. My change in attitude must have been more abrupt that I meant it to be...

"Why is Gantenbainne here?" I asked in a low voice.

The only hint to Grimmjow's thoughts was the slight twitch of his left eye.

"He serves Halibel," he answered.

...

"He what?"

An anger so old that other than in dreams I had forgotten it, ignited in my chest. It was deeper than the anger that I had been feeling moments before, and for good reason. Ganten had been mine for years. I had raised him from an Adjuchas, protected him, desired him. He had been my fracciones for years and survived the war games all to leave me because I was the reason that all the others had died. It had infuriated me that he had wanted to leave me, but it hadn't been so bad knowing that he left me to be his own master, not to serve someone else. But clearly that had been a lie if he was now serving Halibel.

It wasn't just that he was serving another master that pissed me off. It was also the knowledge coupled with the fact that he was here, that he hadn't died. Grimmjow had said he was still alive before, but it had been little more than a rumor to me. I hadn't seen him, so to me, he was still dead. But now he was here. He was alive all that time and he hadn't bothered to free me from my prison when he must have known where I was. He knew I had met Aizen, he'd been there and left when I had been ordered to stay. He knew I hadn't come back, and he didn't even bother to look for me. He may not have been my Fracciones at that time, but he had been my equal as another Espada. And yet, he'd just left me to rot...

A cool ease drifted through my chest and I slapped my hand against Grimmjow's chest. When my skin met his it was like the press of his influence doubled, but I couldn't seem to find the thought to remove my hand from him. Instead I said in a harsh whisper, "don't. This is my own anger, not yours. You have no right to take it from me."

"Then tell me why you're so damn angry. You told me Gantenbainne was your Fracciones at one time. I expected you to be happy or some shit, not pissed off."

"You have no idea about my past with him," I growled.

Despite my clear dislike of his dampening my anger, the soothing cool spread further through my chest. I cursed and flexed my fingers, pressing my nails into his skin even as the tension in my body eased. I wasn't going to let him just squash me under his power. It was stupid and I'd probably regret it later, but just like I had done last night I took hold of the mental door in my mind and slammed it closed for just a moment. Grimmjow physically flinched when the door slammed against its frame, momentarily slapping his power back at him before it flew open again to flow over me. His lips pulled back in a snarl as a low warning growl filled the air around us, making my skin rise with gooseflesh.

"You can be pissy later. Right now I need the first Privaron Espada, not a vengeful harpy."

Jesus shit tarts, just how much of my memories had I shown him? I had been very much like a harpy as Vasto Lordes. I had been all boney feathers and armor covering a very female body. My transition into an Arrancar had just made my body more Human, losing my talons and most of my feathers in exchange for my zanpakuto. Did he actually know what I had been, or was it a figure of speech?

"The bond isn't a one way street. You're just so damn powerful that you can do as you please, but that doesn't mean you should. Quit acting like a man child who's trying to control a new toy, and instead be a fucking master who will work on understanding that new toy."

"You're my toy?" He asked. That stupid grin of his turned his lips and I scoffed as I pulled away from him.

"You're treating me like one by manipulating me this way," I grumbled.

I could feel Grimmjow's response on the edge of his tongue, but he was cut off as that woman inside spoke loud enough that her voice overcame his. "When you two are done with your spat, I'd like to get this moving. I have better things to do than listen to you two argue."

I sucked in a long, slow breath. My anger was completely gone thanks to Mr. Ass Hat over there. Thankfully he hadn't tried to turn me into the boneless mess that I knew he had before. It was just like he'd put out the fire in my chest while leaving the rest of me completely unaffected. He was getting damn good at manipulating me, and that thought worried me.

"Why am I really here Grimmjow?" I asked.

"I need you to show Halibel how to make a bond with her fracciones, like you did for me."

"No," I answered. It came out rather quickly, but the single word had been firm.

"No?" He repeated slower, drawing out the single word like he couldn't believe I had said it. "What do you mean by, no?"

"No, as in I won't do it." I wanted to glance back at Raacharg as I spoke, but decided that it probably wasn't the best idea. Raacharg had been talking to Grimmjow more than I had. He'd known this moment was coming and he'd already told me what he thought of it. I hadn't really thought much of it at the time, but now… I knew Raacharg. He had been my companion for years and I had trusted him all that time to think for me. He was the strategist and I was the muscle. He hadn't told me what to do, but he had told me what he thought the consequences would be and I couldn't help but to agree.

Arnau coming after me was an event that would be unavoidable. I had killed him, or rather thought I had. He wouldn't be satisfied with me serving the Espada if he was trying to take them down. I was a threat on my own, but I was pretty sure he, Bartolome, Melandria and whoever else he had with him would have it out for me. I had to finish healing before I could take them on, and to do that I had to stay off their radar.

"There better be a damn good reason why you're telling me no," Grimmjow growled.

Tell Grimmjow that I trusted my Adjuchas more than I trusted him, or make up excuses? Oh yeah, like that was a hard choice.

"I need my true form to bond someone of your power, and I can't do much in that form yet," I lied. Well, it might not have been a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Have you even tried?" He asked.

"No, but I don't need to. I went from completely disabled in my true form to being able to pretend I wasn't hurt in this form. I am stiff and sore and slow right now. In my true form I'm probably not much better than I was. I don't know how long it took me to heal my mantel, but it was just broken, a clean break between one half and the other. I didn't see how bad my spine was damaged, but I'm sure as shit not done healing it."

"Your spine was almost gone."

…

Will shit.

My shoulders dropped and I felt myself pale. My spine had been that badly damaged? No wonder I had been so crippled. It had only been three days and I was magically moving? There was no way I should have healed this fast.

"My answer is still no. If you want her to learn, teach her yourself. "

I turned from him then and to Raacharg. My Adjuchas looked absolutely smitten with me as his golden yellow eyes gazed up at me from behind his boney mask. He liked it when I listened to him, and I guess my decision to tell Grimmjow no was what he would have wanted.

"We're rivals, Isa. Do you really think she'll let me bind her?" Grimmjow was still speaking softly enough that Raacharg and I were most likely the only ones who could hear him.

"I can only show someone how to make the bond through the bond. I'm not so good with explaining stuff like that, so its the only way that I can teach someone something so… driven by feeling. I taught my subordinates how to bind someone by making them feel me make a bond with something through our own. You didn't already have that connection with someone, so I had to make one with you to teach you." Licking my lips I glanced back at him, only to be distracted by the open doorway. Halibel's eyes were half lidded in a clear gesture of boredom, or irritation. Or both.

"Creating a bond with someone makes you vulnerable. If you had wanted to, you could have easily killed me when I had let my defenses down. But with you, when I was in your arms, I knew there was no reason for you to hurt me." My eyes finally drifted to Grimmjow, but even as I tried to meet his gaze I couldn't seem to hold it. It turned into a small, almost nervous gesture that I hid by pushing my hair behind my ear. "I have no such assurances with her, Grimmjow. I'll share my knowledge with you, I'll share with your Fracciones if you wish it, but I won't do the same for just anyone else."

He was quiet for a long moment, so I gestured to Raacharg and presented him my back. Just as he jumped onto my back and his claws gripped my shoulders, Grimmjow decided to speak up.

"I'll expect to see you at my home when I am done here," he said loud enough that I knew I wasn't the only one to hear. I'll bet he meant his damn tower. Ugh. This was his way of challenging me. He hadn't made it an order, but if I didn't do what he wanted, he wouldn't trust me to actually do as he asked. He'd believe everything needed to be an order to make me obey. Or was that just what I thought of him?

Whatever...

"If you leave me alone with your Fracciones for too long, you might come back to a room full of bodies," I warned him as I turned and walked over to a gap in the balcony's railing. It was in a lot worse shape than Grimmjow's balcony was with missing sections of railing and a few concerning cracks ran through the floor.

"Oh, I won't be long."

In my long life I'd learned a few things about men. One was that they had two types of anger. One was clear, like the rising wave a tsunami just before it crashed over the shore and obliterated everything in it's path. The other was like volcano, subtly growing in pressure under the surface until they couldn't keep it contained and it spewed over destroying not just everything around them, but a piece of themselves too. I had a feeling that I was working wonders on his volcano.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Minions

**Note From the Author:** If you read the last chapter within a few days of it posting, then please take a moment to go back and read the last page or so as I have changed how it ends. I didn't like where it was going, so I went and shifted gears. Isa was getting a bit to compliant when he current character shouldn't have been, and Grimmjow a bit to control happy for his current state. I'll be getting things back on track in the next chapter or two. Gotta get more of that sexual tension, cutesy moment stuff going and less of the angsty, confused stuff that's currently happening.

On a side note, I've also decided that this tale is going to end up being too long to contain in one story. I'll be breaking this up into two halves to spare not only readers from going brain dead after reading so much in one shot, but to also allow myself time to make sure I can think the whole thing through without rushing to a conclusion. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters will be left in this first half, but I'd expect it to hit around 25-30.

 **Negative Space**

 **The Minions**

Approaching Grimmjow's tower while knowing he wasn't there gave me an ominous sort of sensation in my gut. I really didn't want to come back here already. It wasn't because he wasn't there, the way I was feeling lately that was something I would rejoice, but because I was going to have to deal with his unruly children. I was not looking forward to being left alone with Luien or Loly. At least Rudbornn was bound to Grimmjow, but that didn't really mean much. If they decided to pick a fight, it wouldn't go so well. I wasn't sure if it was for them or for me, but it would get messy.

"Who should I expect to have to deal with?" I asked Raacharg as I touched down on the wall just before the large door that led inside. I slowed down a lot faster than I had initially intended when I saw several of the Exequias standing guard at the door. My feet skidded on top of the wall, the soles of my shoes heating up like a small fire was under my feet. Raacharg's claws had flexed into my shoulders with the movement, breaking through the fabric of my jacket and piercing my shoulders.

"Well," Raacharg said as he withdrew his claws. "For starters, Rudbornn's Exequias are patrolling Los Noches now, so you're going to see them all over but especially in his territory."

I released Raacharg's back legs and he jumped off my back. Pushing a bit of power through my body I healed the punctures, hopefully before they could bleed too much, and eyed Rudbornn's Arrancar-like spawn. "Are they going to stop us from entering?"

"No," he answered as he walked around to be in front of me and started toward the massive door. "You belong to Grimmjow, and I belong to you. Just think of them as guards who open doors and stuff."

I stared at his wagging tail for a moment before shaking my head and following him. The Exequias seemed to react to us as we moved closer. Their Human skull masks all turned to us and like they recognized us, they moved. Two went to the door and took hold of some door handles that I hadn't bothered seeing before. The other three stepped aside as the two pulled the door open and, just like that, we had a clear path inside the tower.

Awesome.

"I didn't expect you to be so literal," I mumbled to him as I passed by them and into the darkened interior of Grimmjow's tower. My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, but I still had to blink a few times to ease the ache. Going into my rock wasn't such an immediate sort of darkness. The stairs were lit with the natural light most of the way down. I had cut subtle slats into the rock that went all the way to the surface to light the interior as well, so it always had at least a moonlit sort of glow in the room. When we had designed these towers we had intended for them to be lit with the magic shit the Soul Reapers used rather than the exterior light. Now that this place was ran completely by Hollows, I was a bit surprised that Grimmjow hadn't had his people make more windows or something.

"They're all an extension of Rudbornn," Raacharg continued speaking as we walked. "Just keep that in mind when they are around, because whatever they hear, he hears. Whatever they see, he sees. It makes for a great intelligence system, but that could be a double edged sword."

"I can deal with that, but who is actually here to deal with?" I asked. I hadn't seen much of the interior aside from Grimmjow's rooms, but I was pretty sure we were in that same hallway that lead to the secret door.

He glanced back at me, watching my face as he said, "everyone but Rudbornn is here."

Lovely. The one person bound to Grimmjow other than myself wasn't here. No offense to the guy, but I didn't trust his spawn to be much good in a fight with me- if it came down to that.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Raacharg said, easily reading my expression.

"And why's that?"

His jowls pulled back into a very doggy smile. "Grimmjow was busy while you were healing. I think you'll find his people a little less hostile than you think they are."

"I stole one's bed and humiliated another. How do you think they will be any less hostile?"

"Well for one-" Raacharg stopped and turned at a seemingly random spot in the hallway. His boney nose pressed to a spot on the wall and I felt a spark of something shoot through my bond with him and my bond with Grimmjow just before a crack broke in the wall and that hidden door separated from the wall. "You're not going to have to actually deal with them. They don't have access to Grimmjow's rooms like you and I do."

Raacharg looked back to me as he started moving through the opening doorway, but stopped when I didn't move to follow him. He took a few steps back and sat, his head tilting to the side as he watched me with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"You think they really won't be hostile?" I asked, an idea brewing in my head. Me and thinking were usually a dangerous combination.

"Well, Luien still doesn't like you, but he won't take action against you. Especially not here in Grimmjow's house."

My gaze drifted away from him as I lost myself in thought. Now was the only time that Grimmjow's people would actually believe that I could be defeated. I was weakened, vulnerable. If they were ever going to go against Grimmjow's orders to try and get rid of me, it would be now.

"Close the door," I said, my voice still sounding distant as my thoughts continued.

"Isa?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't remember how this tower was designed, but there must be some sort of common room that his people use."

"There is," he answered, his voice still slow with hesitation.

"Take me there."

"What? Why?"

He clearly didn't agree. I flashed him a purely devious grin.

"I'm going to test them."

It took only took a minute for Raacharg to close the door and lead me to the common area that Grimmjow's Numeros frequented. It had been on the same level as Grimmjow's rooms, which at first didn't make any sense. Grimmjow's rooms had taken up the entire space, or they appeared to. Apparently I just hadn't gauged how big the tower was because the floor was actually broken into three sections. Two of those sections made up the two rooms that Grimmjow had claimed as his own, but the third section was the common room. It looked a lot like the lobby of a hotel with it's spaced out seating areas and multiple levels of balconies all connected by several staircases. Windows had been cut out of the exterior walls and bars had been put in their openings to allow for the light to pass through but little else. It was well furnished with heavy wooden furniture, rugs that ran the length of each area and various decorations that managed to make the space seem less bland and more homey.

Overall it was a well maintained area even though it looked like it was rather heavily used. It was a bit surprising, especially when I tried to imagine Loly running around with a broom and duster. Or Luien… Pfft.

"What are you planning, Isa?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at Raacharg. "I'm going to test them."

"Test them?" He asked, a slight note of panic in his voice.

"Yes, Raacharg. I'm going to test them," I could hear the smile in my own voice as my gaze trailed across the room. One particular seating area was against one of the walls and based off the slight discoloration in one of the paths that ran beside it, it was a heavily trafficked area. Just what I wanted.

"Should you really be doing that now?" he almost whined.

"Yes, Raacharg. This is the best time."

Moving across the large room I unzipped my jacket and slid it off my shoulders. It left my number exposed, but also my zanpakuto's sheath. Neither of them were something I was trying to show off, so I looped the collar of my jacket over left shoulder. Finding the couch that was backed up against the wall I sat on it and drew my zanpakuto. The weight of the metal felt good in my hand as I flipped it over so the blade was facing down.

"What are you doing?" Raacharg asked as I pressed my toe to my heel and slowly slid my shoe off. I did the same with the other one and pushed my shoes off to one side.

"I'm making myself look vulnerable," I said as I kicked my feet up and laid down on my side. I snuggled back into the couch cushions, pressing my back firmly against it despite the sharp protest from my spine. It had been getting more sensitive as the day went on, which made sense. I healed best when I was sleeping, and I had been pushing myself quite a bit since last night. All that running around, carrying Raacharg, using my sonido… I probably shouldn't have been bustling around like I was, but I had needed space. I didn't feel like I had gotten enough of it yet, but here I was anyway.

Thanks, Grimmjow.

"You want to see if they'll actually heed Grimmjow's orders," Raacharg said suddenly.

"Yes, I do." I flashed him a quick grin before I tugged my jacket closer and draped it over my front to hide my zanpakuto.

"You can't possibly have thought this through," Raacharg protested. "What happens if they do decide to take advantage of your weakness?"

"If they do, then you can call me a fool after I've healed," I said smuggly.

"Isa."

Sometimes, his whining amused me.

"Raacharg," I whined back, dragging out his name.

"This isn't funny."

"Yes it is," I said with a one shoulder shrug. "Now, either you curl up and wait with me, or go find somewhere out of the way."

I closed my eyes then and let my entire body relax. The couch wasn't the most comfortable one in the world, but it was just soft enough that it was bareable. I would have taken Grimmjow's couch over this one, but I didn't want to be in there. Sure, I was enacting my little plot, but there was more to it than that. I didn't want to be in there, swathed in his scent and his space like a suffocating blanket. This place was free from his tempting scent and uncomfortably foreign enough to keep me from being so relaxed that I would let my guard down.

"If I didn't know you used to be a god, I'd be irritated with how stubborn you can be."

I snorted, but otherwise didn't react to his words. As the sound of his clacking claws gave way to the sound of moving fabric, I knew he had jumped up to the couch that sat kitty corner to the one I was lying on. It took him a few moments to settle, but once he did I let my thoughts drift with the sound of his easy breathing.

I don't know exactly how long it was before someone's footsteps caught my attention. I might have actually fallen asleep for a little while there, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"... hate doing this guard duty shit. I mean, what's the point? It's been days since they were in Los Noches and we haven't seen even a hint that they've been back since." It was Loly's voice that finally hit my ears.

"I'm sure Grimmjow has his reasons," a female voice I hadn't heard before replied.

"Yeah, well whatever they are I'll bet they're stupid. He's probably just trying to throw his power around."

"Even if he is, it's not like we have anything better to do," the new woman said. It sounded like their voices were coming from above me, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't been in this room enough to tell what the acoustics were like.

"That's true enough. It's boring as hell here lately." Loly let out a long sigh.

"Boring? In the last two weeks there's been more happening than in the last two years. Arnau's declared war, one of the Privaron Espada stole your bed after they kicked the shit out of Grimmjow, Luien got his ass handed to him by a Human and Grimmjow has brought a new Arrancar home. You can't honestly tell me you've been bored after all of that, especially when you've spent all your free time with that Adjuchas."

Oh? Just what had Raacharg been up to while I was unconscious? I knew he had been with her the night I woke, but before that too?

"I did not spend all my time with him," Loly objected. Their footsteps became louder and more paced out, like they were walking down the stairs together.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that everytime I found you, you were with him."

"Grimmjow made me responsible for him," she continued to argue.

"No, he put Rudbornn in charge of him. You're the one who decided that Rudbornn wasn't good enough."

"He was distracted. It's been years since he's had his full power. Of course he'd want to go see what we was capable of doing, and he couldn't do that while watching after that thief's Adjuchas."

"Wait-" their footsteps stopped, though I was pretty sure they were still on the stairs. "The Privaron Espada and the woman Grimmjow brought home are the same person?"

"Unfortunately," Loly grumbled. "I forget you've been off with Dondochaka and Pesche for the last few weeks. Isa Vaccio is her name. She's the one who's been causing such a ruckus around here."

"Seriously?"

Geez, these two sounded like gossiping teenagers.

"Yeah, she's the same one that kicked Luien's ass."

"Well shit. I thought it had to be one of Kazui's friends. When do I get to meet this new girl?"

"I dunno," their footsteps started again, but it was only a few steps before their steps shuffled and they were walking on flat ground again. "She took off with her Adjuchas last night- Oh, Raacharg!"

Loly sounded surprised, but it was a happy sort of surprised. Interesting.

"Hello Loly," Raacharg answered, his voice low like he was trying to keep from waking me.

"Oh, shit," Loly answered in an equally soft voice. She must have just seen me too.

"Is that her?" The other woman said in a loud whisper. Oh yeah, they'd spotted me.

"Yeah, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Grimmjow ordered us to wait for him, so we are," Raacharg answered.

"I suppose you don't really have a choice then, do you?"

"No, not really," Raacharg said. I could hear in his voice that he was shaking his head.

"Why wouldn't they have a choice?" the other woman asked.

"You've missed a lot in the last few weeks." The sound of shifting fabric was all that I could hear for a moment. I had a feeling there was more that just silence going on, but I wasn't willing to open my eyes to find out. "Raacharg, this is Menoly Mallia. She and I were made into Arrancar by Aizen at the same time."

"Ah, Loly spoke about you. As she said, I am Raacharg, Isa's Adjuchas."

"Her Adjuchas? That's such an odd thing to call yourself." Menoly said curiously. "If you're hers, why don't you just call yourself her Fracciones?"

"You fake- er, new Espada use the term incorrectly, according to Isa."

"She's supposedly the oldest Arrancar alive, so she's a bit old fashioned."

Raacharg let out a small laugh. "Don't let her hear you say that."

He was right, I would have corrected them if I wasn't pretending to sleep.

"So, what's up with her?" Loly asked. "Last I saw, she was in Grimmjow's chambers."

"Grimmjow pissed her off so she decided to piss him off in return," Raacharg answered. He wasn't exactly lying. "She isn't fully recovered yet even after sleeping for days, so she needed to crash and refused to do it in his presence."

"He's not here right now, and you have access into Grimmjow's rooms, so why are you both out here?"

The way she was talking made it sound like she was almost concerned. Just what sort of magic had Raacharg worked on her? I'd have to figure that out later. Clearly, I didn't need to worry about Loly.

"Oh come on Loly," Menoly spoke up. "If you were stuck in a room with Grimmjow for a few hours you'd be clawing at the door to get out. If she's been in there for days, can you blame her?"

"I get that, but out here isn't exactly the best place."

"Raacharg," I murmured without opening my eyes. I knew I had his attention even though he didn't say anything in reply. "I need to sleep, not listen to people gabbing. Go with them and leave me be."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you when you're like this?" He asked. I couldn't tell without looking at him if he was feigning concern, but it didn't matter.

"I'm old, not stupid. I'll be fine."

"I dunno, laying around out here is pretty stupid," Loly mumbled under her breath. I was pretty sure I wasn't meant of have heard that, so I ignored her.

"I'll keep my end of the bond open, Isa," he said softly just before I heard his nails clack on the floor as he jumped off the couch he'd been on.

"The bond? What's that, slang term for a phone or something?" Menoly asked as their footsteps started again, taking them away from me.

"Like I said," Loly sighed. "You've missed a lot while you were gone."

I listened to their conversation until they were out of earshot. Apparently, Raacharg had explained a lot about the bond and how it worked to Loly. From the way she explained it to her companion, she rather liked the idea even though she didn't fancy being bound to Grimmjow. Apparently, she borderline hated him. I was sure there was a story there somewhere that I'd get to hear one day. Raacharg would get it out of her if it was important. He had a silver tongue like you wouldn't believe.

Once they were gone I let my mind slip back into a sort of meditative state and waited for someone else to walk by. I tried not to let my thoughts wander, but it was hard when you were trying to stay aware while also pretending to stay asleep.

It wasn't long before I heard the soft patter of feet, shortly followed by the heavier steps of someone more Human in size and stride. It was a curious sound, those little feet. It sounded almost like Raacharg with the rhythm to the steps and the very, very soft sound of nails connecting with stone, but it sure as shit wasn't him. This sounded much smaller, but I wasn't entirely sure why. What the hell was it?

Something cold abruptly pressed to my cheek. I actually jumped because of the suddenness and my eyes cracked open to see a small black nose poking out from under a cute little mask. It was another dog like Hollow, though this one was small like a beagle, and cute like one too. Its fur was all a light shade a brown, and its mask covered far less of its face than Raacharg's did. Beady black eyes were very happy to see me as the Hollow panted in an excited way. It barked suddenly, making my ears almost ring with its volume.

"What is it Kakupuro?" Tesra's voice called out in the large room. I closed my eyes as soon as I heard him, but the dog barked again before I felt its presence pull away.

"What are you barking at?" He asked again as the dog let out a happy whining sound. Yeah, I knew it was a happy sound. Raacharg made a similar noise sometimes when he was distracted, though comparing the two was like comparing a cute cuddly puppy to a rottweiler.

"Oh, well yes she smells like Raacharg, but that isn't someone you should mess with."

The dog whined again, and Tesra clucked his tongue at him. "No, leave her be."

Were they really having a conversation?

"She's Grimmjow's, like I'm his and you're mine. Leave her be."

Yep, they were having a conversation in words and whines. I would have rolled my eyes, but sometimes Raacharg and I did the same thing. I couldn't really make fun of them when I did it too.

Wait… he was Grimmjow's like I was Grimmjow's? Raacharg had said that he'd been busy while I was unconscious, but was it really that sort of busy?

Curiously I sent myself searching down my bond with Grimmjow. It was easier to grasp than it had been before, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Being back in Los Noches, I was able to feel Grimmjow just fine, but instead of lingering on his presence I went beyond him to explore what other bonds were tied to him. Right away I felt several tunnels had opened to me, each one a bond he had made with someone else. He had indeed been busy.

Before I could gauge who he had bound to himself, I felt his awareness turn to me like sensing someone else's eyes on you in the darkness. He felt my exploration, which was good but also so strange because he was learning so quickly. I was good at manipulating the bond. Even if I wasn't trying to be sneaky, he shouldn't have noticed me so soon. I should have been like a shadow, slipping around without being noticed.

Soft footsteps met my ear, rousing my attention and my senses as I pulled back from the bond. After kicking the shit out the flaming douche I'd remember the feeling of his spiritual pressure. Luien was approaching. He was the one that I wanted to test the most. I was pretty sure he hated me, or at the very least didn't like me one little bit. If one of Grimmjow's people was going to take advantage of this moment, it would be him. I just wished I had taken the time to figure out if he was bound to Grimmjow or not.

Was it bad that I was a little excited? Probably, yes. Ideally, I shouldn't have been worried about any of his people. Grimmjow had even assured me that they wouldn't take action against me or Raacharg, but I had a feeling he was wrong. Just call it a hunch, but my instincts were usually right. Why else would Grimmjow have kept me in his quarters while I was healing?

Well, that was a stupid thought. I'd asked him to stay with me, and the easiest way to do that was to keep me close.

The sensation of Luien's spiritual pressure abruptly vanished, and with it his footsteps went silent. That was awesome. He'd stopped walking, and without his spiritual pressure, I couldn't tell where he was. He had to of seen me. Why else would he suppress himself?

The silence of the room seemed to roar in my ears as I fought to listen for any movement. My heart wanted to race with the adrenaline that was making my chest almost ache, but I fought with myself to stay calm. If his hearing was anything like Grimmjow's, he'd probably be able to hear my heart beat if he got too close. Then again, Grimmjow was a type of predator. I doubted that Luien was gifted both with such heightened senses and his ability to manipulate flames.

Then again, he was one of the fakes. They were far more perfect beings than anyone I had known before them.

The air around me seemed to shift just before fingers ghosted over my chin. It was hard to not jump at the sensation, but I kept myself still and my breathing even. Gods, he was close. I wanted to jump up and stab him, but he wasn't actually do anything threatening yet. Even as that thought ran through my head his fingers trailed down and caught the collar of my jacket. He pulled my jacket down just a few inches in a movement that was so slow, I might not have noticed it if I had actually been sleeping. He stopped his movement once my neck was exposed to the cooler air of the room. Just the small opening made me feel vulnerable, but he really hadn't done anything wrong yet. He was being a damn creeper, but that was all I could accuse him of so far. That was, until I felt his fingers brush my throat.

I couldn't help myself as my body tensed, but I knew I had to hide the reaction and shifted away as I fought to make my body relax again.

"Stop it, Raacharg," I grumbled as I shifted to roll a bit further onto my back to disguise my relaxing body. My zanpakuto was still covered by my jacket despite my movement, but I had let one arm flop out to the side as if to show I didn't have any weapon on me. I heard him shuffle when my arm flopped out, like he had been standing right where my hand had gone and had jumped back to avoid my touching him. I'd surprised him a bit. Good.

Silence filled the air around me like an ominous blanket that was charged with the knowledge that he was there, watching me. I was doing my damndest to look asleep, but without his movement to gauge my own acting by, I had no idea if I was doing to give myself away. He was so freaking quiet that it was like he'd turned into a statue.

Then I heard it, the soft whisper to metal sliding on metal as he slowly drew his zanpakuto.

Was he really going to do it? Gods, I wanted him too. I could still remember the feeling of his mask under my fingers, the pressure of it as the edges resisted my pull. I wanted to feel his mask peel from his flesh like I was opening a damn oyster, and with that thought I shifted in a sleepy sort of manner to disguise my other movement. Under my jacket I turned my zanpakuto, maneuvering the blade to point toward him. When he decided to strike, my zanpakuto would be in the perfect position to strike him when I extended it.

He finished drawing his zanpakuto and in two small shifting sounds I felt the metal brush my exposed neck. Gods, I so wanted to smile. He was going to try and take my head off. This wouldn't be the first time someone tried to decapitate me. He would raise his blade, needing to get enough force to take my head off in one blow, then swing down in one powerful movement. I could heal from his attack pretty quickly if he didn't sever my spine. Trust me, I knew. He just needed to strike...

I felt Luien jump through the pressure of his blade on my skin and felt the sharp edge break my skin. My hand clenched my zanpakuto as I reacted, but he stepped back and removed his blade in the process. I heard the click of the hilt hitting the sheath just before a gust ruffled my hair and the edges of my jacket, then just like that the tension in the air was gone. I knew without opening my eyes that he had slipped away in his sonido. Chicken shit… Allowing myself to let out a small growl I turned my zanpakuto back into a position that was comfortable and snuggled back under my jacket. Maybe if I waited long enough, he'd come back to finish what he'd started?

"Why the hell are you out here," the words were muttered under Grimmjow's breath. I kept myself from jumping even as my heart leapt into a racing beat. Gods, I hadn't felt nor heard him like he was a freaking ninja. Stupid, stupid man.

I didn't reply to him as I silently hoped he would just leave me alone. It made sense now as to why Luien had left. He'd somehow sensed Grimmjow well before he'd arrived, and fled. Freaking ruined my fun.

I felt the heat of his skin just before Grimmjow's fingers brushed over my brow and down my temple. Did he really think I was still asleep? Surely he could hear my heart racing my chest. He was probably just messing with me, but even as I thought it his other hand was sliding under my knees. Was he really meaning to pick me up? Oh hell no!

"I'm out here because I felt like," I grumbled as I shied away from his touch and turned my face more into the cushions.

"Hm, so you are awake." Fabric shifted and his hand under my knees fell away, though I could still feel the heat of his skin on mine like his hand was hovering close.

"And I'd like very much to go back to sleep. K, thanks, good-bye." I started to roll over then, shifting in place so I wouldn't fall off the couch as I rolled. It was just as my back was flat on the couch that he touched me again. It wasn't such a light touch as it had been before, but rather more like he was grabbing me as one arm caught my legs and his other forcefully slid under my body and curled around me. My eyes flew open and I started to shove away from him, but when I turned my angered expression up to glare at him I was met with cold, hard azure eyes. I hadn't quiet seen that expression on him before. I had seen his version of angry, amused, smug, hell- I'd even seen his sleepy face. This was something new.

Great.

I decided then that fighting him was probably a bad idea and forced my body still when he lifted me from the couch. My jacket slipped from my body with the movement and I had to move quickly to catch it. A low growl vibrated in his chest as I pulled my jacket to my abdomen. I just happened to look back up at him to see his gaze on my zanpakuto that I still had clasped in my other hand. Whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good.

He didn't say anything as he turned and started walking across the room, most likely heading for the door that led into his rooms. Gods, why was I allowing him to do this again? Sure, he had most likely carried me back from the world of the living, but I had been utterly unconscious at the time and unable to protest. I should have been throwing a fit now, but here I was, stiffly silent in his arms.

"I can walk you know," I grumped. That was all I did though. His grip around me was so painfully tight that I knew I'd be healing away bruises later. Even the corded muscles of his arms and chest were so flexed that it felt like I was cradled against warm metal. He was pissed, and I was in no shape to really fight with him. A verbal battle I could do, but I was getting the impression that he wasn't really up for many words. I didn't think I had pissed him off this badly, but I'd been wrong before. He was destruction, and I should have known messing with him wasn't like playing with fire. It was like playing with a box of explosives.

Grimmjow carried me in silence all the way back to his rooms. Even when he kicked open the door he was wordless while his powerful movements said everything he wasn't. It wasn't until he passed into his massive bedroom that I felt him relax even a little. It wasn't much, like going from being pressed to metal to wood that had just a fraction more give to it.

Moving to the massive lounger he was so fond of, he knelt and set me down on it's edge. It took him a moment to actually ease his grip from around me, like he had been flexing so hard that his muscles protested the change. When he did finally manage to release me I scooted a bit away from him and eagerly moved to slip my jacket back on to cover my number and spine. He caught the collar just as I slid one arm into a sleeve, stopping me mid movement.

"What?" I said, snapping at him a bit. I didn't look at him, but my eyes were drawn to his movement as he brought his hand to my face. I had expected him to be harsh, to take hold of my jaw in that large hand of his and force me to look at him, but he didn't. His fingers brushed my chin and I forced myself to shy away from his touch even though my body really didn't want to. Unfortunately, my reaction didn't deter him. The tips of his fingers dragged down my neck, caressing the tender skin under my jaw until I felt the sharp sting of the cut Luien's blade had made high on my neck when his fingers traced over it. Damn it, I had forgotten about it. Was that why he was so pissed?

"Who did this?" He asked as he held up his hand, showing me the blood on his fingers. His voice was deceptively soft, but I just knew he was still feeling whatever emotion it was that had turned his eyes so cold before. Yep, that was why he was pissed.

I stared at his fingertips for a long, silent moment. I wasn't so sure I wanted to answer him. He had said that if Luien did something again, he would kill him. I hadn't really thought about that before when I had been so eager to make myself bait. I didn't want Grimmjow to have to follow through on his word. I wanted to weed out the bad eggs, but I didn't want to force Grimmjow to take action against one of his children and weaken the Espada's forces. I probably should have thought through what I was doing a bit better before I had decided to do it.

"What is Halibel to you?" I asked as I turned my gaze away from his bloody finger tips to stare at the scars on his exposed chest. It was hard to find something else to stare at without making it completely obvious that I was avoiding his gaze.

I thought for a moment that he wasn't going to answer me, but the small silence that passed between us didn't linger long. "She's a rival of sorts."

"But she rules Hueco Mundo," I protested in my own small way. "You are the king. You've told me this many times, so I don't understand how she isn't your queen."

"This isn't a thousand years ago, Isa." The way he said my name was almost chiding, but still managed to be gentle.

Ha, that was a word I didn't think I'd ever seriously use to describe his voice.

"Time doesn't matter when it comes to rank," I said, shaking my head.

He left out a small sigh and dropped his hand to his pants where he wiped my blood onto the blackness of them. "You're not going to tell me who did this, are you?"

I shook my head slowly. "If you are constantly defending my honor for me, I'll never earn the respect of your people. If I am to be what you want me to, then I need to be a power on my own and not in your shadow. I'll deal with them once I am back to full strength, and set any wondering minds straight."

I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my forehead. He didn't like that I wasn't going to answer him, but even I could tell he was going to me get away with my small act of defiance. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have stopped talking to glare at me.

He let out a heavy sigh, signaling that I had been right. In one seemingly tired movement he push up from his kneeling position and stood. I expected him to walk away from me to go cool off or something, but instead he stepped up on the lounger and brushed past me. I blinked a few times before I turned to watch as he went to the same spot he'd sat in before and flopped down, assuming almost the same position with his arms drawn out across the pillowed edges and his legs stretched out before him.

"She's the strongest of the three of us, therefore she is ruler," he said as he ran a hand through his hair and stopped, keeping the few strands of hair that usually fell over his forehead pulled back. "Nelliel is about the same level as her, but she has no interest in ruling. I am the King only in name, and its mostly because I do the dirty work. Where she is a power, she doesn't look it. Unless you actually look into her eyes or see her mask, she just looks like a pretty figurehead. I, on the other hand, have a name here in Hueco Mundo. As an Adjuchas I always showed the potential to become more. I killed everything that came across me and mine, and that sort of murderous streak really sticks in the simple minds of lesser Hollows. They fear me more than anyone, so when issues arise I deal with them."

The entire time he spoke, I watched him from where I was still sitting several feet away on the very edge of the lounger. I knew it wasn't the first time he'd explained something to me, but it sure felt like it. I was always lecturing him, not the other way around.

"So, she's a politician while you're a Barragan," I prompted.

"Barragan?" He asked.

"Mr. Rot. He was the figurehead of power for the Espada before Aizen ever showed up, even though he was just a Vasto Lordes. He scared the shit out of most Hollows, so we let him lead while we, the Espada, ruled in the shadows. After one of our own decided raiding the Soul Society was a good idea and failed, we decided to make the Soul Society think we didn't exist. Most of them didn't remember the Soul King and what he did in retribution a thousand years ago when one of the God Maker's children went hunting in their small cities, but there were enough rumors and stories that I convinced them to rule in secret."

Grimmjow nodded slowly like he was in deep thought. His hand slowly finished the movement he'd started and slid the rest of the way through his hair, allowing the free strands to fall back in place over his forehead. "I suppose then yes, but we aren't hiding. The Soul Society knows we are here, and we couldn't give less of a shit."

"What?" I asked, my voice a lot louder than I had expected.

He huffed like it was a laugh. His gaze had been distant while he had been talking, but abruptly he focused on me and I felt like a rabbit caught in headlights as I was caught my his azure gaze. It took me a moment to shake off my surprise before I managed to start thinking again and broke away from his intense stare. I started pulling my jacket on again more out of habit than anything.

"Why are you putting that thing back on?" He asked, making me pause just as I was starting to slip my other arm into its sleeve.

"Because I feel like it," I answered stubbornly.

"You're hiding," he said in soft accusation.

"Its kinda hard to hide from someone when you're alone with them in a stupid big room like this."

"Exactly, so why are you?"

Sometimes, he made me want to grind my teeth together in frustration.

"I like my jacket," I said stubbornly as I finished pushing my hand down the sleeve and pulled the jacket around me.

"You're hiding your number. Why?"

"I'm not hiding it. I-I'm trying not to get a sunburn," I said a little nervously. I was already tanned from living here, though I'd never get the golden bronze like some people could. It was a bad lie, and I had known it even before the words left my mouth.

"You wear tight clothing so your armor won't destroy it when you call on your true form, that I get. Your shoes are either thin and light or your boots tied tight, all so your greaves rest right against your skin. That too I get. But the jacket? There's no other excuse than you're using it to hide something. You can hide your spine with your hair, but your number? You can't hide that without clothing."

"It's humiliating," I said, my expression darkening to a scowl. He had read me so well that is was damn frustrating. Was I really that easy to read?

"It's a sign of power. You shouldn't be embarrassed to show it," he disagreed.

I narrowed my glare at him and shifted, turning my body to face him. "I don't need a label. I was a god once, and didn't need a stamp on my forehead to say it. My power, my presence spoke for itself."

"That was a thousand years ago. You need to get your head out of your ass and realize-"

"It wasn't a thousand years ago. I was a god until I was stuck in that fucking dungeon. It took everything out of me to survive for so long. Even now, a decade later, I am still not back to where I was and probably never will be. All I have to show for it is a few tattooed digits on my shoulder."

He snorted and slowly drew his body up from the cushions. He leaned forward, the muscles of his abdomen bunching as he lifted his leg so he could rest his arm on his knee. His eyes were dancing on the edge of predatory as he said, "you don't even realize that if we were to reform the Espada that you would most likely be Espada Number 4, do you?"

He said it like it was supposed to be a good thing.

"I don't want another number. These numbers are just a sign that we were conquered by a Soul Reaper. If I could take this fucking number off, I would. Before Aizen we didn't have numbers, we just knew where we stood with one another. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were brought into power by him and his toy."

"And you were imprisoned by him for it. I get it, shit fucking sucks sometimes-"

"I don't think you do," I interrupted him as I pulled my legs under me and rose so I was kneeling. "I don't even think you can understand it, but I'm gonna try and make you."

Grimmjow had plenty of time to react to me as I shuffled toward him, my hips swaying with ease rise and fall of my knees as I stalked across the lounger. For whatever reason, he didn't seem worried about my coming closer. He just sat there, his head turning to follow my progress until I stopped beside his outstretched leg.

"Did Isabellia teach you how to resist being taken into a memory?" I asked.

Grimmjow eyes gave away his sudden understanding of what I was saying. I was certain he was going to pull away from my reach the moment he started to uncurl himself from his position, so I decided that I wouldn't give him the chance. My hand whipped out, catching his arm in a vice like grip. I felt for the bond, finding the one that belonged to him on the first try. I could feel his surprise like it was my own, but it only made me smile as I thrust myself through the bond and dragged him with me into a memory.


	20. Chapter 20 - All Consuming Darkness

**Note from the Author:** I think this is the longest chapter yet in Negative Space. It's a bit of a roller coaster, but all of it needed to happen for the story to go where I need it to go. I hope the memories part isn't too confusing! I tried a suggestion from one of the reviewers to put the past in Italics, but some of the parts blend a bit so it was... interesting trying to make it work. Haha. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Negative Space**

 **All Consuming Darkness**

 _I felt him die. I was so heavily invested in the bond that I felt the loss through my entire being like someone had cleaved a limb from my body. Damn it. Had I underestimated this Soul Reaper? He was a captain, it was clear by the white overcoat that he wore over his uniform, but that shouldn't have been a problem. A Vasto Lordes should have been strong enough to take on a captain, but an Arrancar? Quetz should have easily demolished him. Had I poorly matched them in combat?_

 _No, his strengths should have been more than apt for this Soul Reaper. This Soul Reaper was just something… different._

 _"Have I earned your attentions yet?" He said to me, his voice smooth like silk and calm like a sleeping sea._

 _"Amanta, let me have him," Gorgine said as she stepped up beside me. "I can kill him."_

 _I glanced over at her, taking in the sight of her soft brown curls and pouty pink lips. She was hot tempered and over eager to engage. She had been Quetz's sibling in a way, and I knew his death would cloud her judgement. It wouldn't just be her though, it was all of them. I had built my Fracciones to be a team rather than individual contributors. I had built them to work together, but I hadn't spent as much time preparing them for the death of one of their own. They were still a new team, but it wasn't like I could have put off this battle. He'd been hunting down the Espada one by one, so it was just a matter of time before he came for me._

 _"No," I said as I held my hand out to stop her from moving ahead of me._

 _"But Amanta-"_

 _I turned my golden gaze on her and she cut herself off. I was their Amanta, or their Mistress in the old tongue. I couldn't seem to break her or my other Fracciones of the bad habit of using my old title, but aside from that they knew when not to push my limits. I only let them get away with calling me Amanta because it made a piece of me happy to know someone regarded me in such high esteem as I once was. I never should have shared so much of my past with them, but they had earned the glimpse in my past after what they had been through._

 _"You are not ready for such an opponent as this," I said calmly._

 _"But Amanta, you shouldn't have to sully your hands with such a task," Daria protested from my other side. She was still a Vasto Lordes, though she was only months away from finding the strength to remove her mask. It was just a matter of time, but I wasn't so sure that she would reach that point. Not with the man before us hunting like he was._

 _"I will not waste your lives needlessly."_

 _I stepped forward, moving across the distance between me and Quetz's body. I kept my attention focused on the Soul Reaper even as I stopped at the corpse of the man who had been my Fracciones. Pale blue, lifeless eyes stared beyond my face and up at the star filled sky. The only thing that was keeping his body on this plane was my bond with him, or he would have transitioned into the flow of souls already._

 _I hated Soul Reapers._

 _"You've taken the life of one of my people," I said to the Soul Reaper._

 _"Yes, I did." That voice of his was calm to the point of being smug._

 _"As an Espada, I cannot let this offense go unpunished," I said in an equally calm voice as I pushed the white lace of my cloak aside. Teal crystal beads made from the bedrock that Olympus had once stood upon were woven in ornate patterns across the fabric and they twinkled in the moonlight as I pulled my zanpakuto from the sheath at my hip._

 _"If I had known that all I needed to do was kill one of your people, I would have done it sooner." With his words, a soft and almost kind smile lit up his face. Fucking Soul Reaper..._

 _That smile of his was going to get him killed._

 _"Pacify, Amechania," I called out as my zanpakuto extended and I slammed the blade into the ground._

As the memory played, I knew Grimmjow was stuck watching the scene unfold as if he were experiencing it through my eyes. I couldn't read his emotions like he could read mine, but I just knew he hadn't seen this part of my past before. Isabellia wouldn't have showed him when we had been defeated. She would have tried to make him remember being the God Maker as I remembered him, rather than showing him our moments of failure. That's just who I used to be, a being full of hubris and pride.

Not to say that I wasn't that way still, but I could admit my weaknesses when I had to. I mean, I was showing him this moment. It may have only been to prove a point, but he needed to understand what these fucked up numbers meant to me. He needed to understand why I hated the fakes, why the number that was branded on my shoulder disgusted me. How could he ever understand as he was? It was a sign of power for him, but a sign of defeat for me.

 _My body slammed into wall of the underground chamber we were in, knocking the breath from my lungs and making my head go fuzzy when it cracked against the stone. I fell bonelessly to the ground, my zanpakuto clattering away from me as my grip faltered. I slowly pulled myself to my hands and knees, shaking my head like I just had water in my ears rather than a head wound. I was running low on energy, but as things were I couldn't draw power from my people. I had to resort to my Negative Space, but I couldn't maintain it. Somehow he was whittling me away, surviving what should have been death blows and retaliating when my zanpakuto was buried deep within his body. I had to pull my Negative Space back to heal, only to release it again once I was able to fight. He was too strong for me to take him on without it._

 _"You've got so much fight in you. I honestly didn't think you'd be this much of a challenge," the Soul Reaper mused as he brushed at his sleeve. It wasn't a clean sleeve, not any more. Blood ran down his front, turning his once white overcoat a nice crimson color. Several other colored ribbons of red ran through all that white fabric from the other places I had struck him. He should have been dead five times over. My zanpakuto had sunk almost to the pole in his chest during my last blow. Soul Reapers couldn't live without their heart. He should have been dead!_

 _I opened my palm and reached out to my zanpakuto, having to shift to stretch for it. As soon as my hand covered the hilt I turned it, smacking the butt on the ground to make the metal ring. "Invigorate."_

 _Power flooded me just as quickly as it had left, but it wasn't as much as it had been last time or the time before. This was the fourth or fifth time I had called my Negative Space back to me so I could heal. I maybe had one more time in me, but it would be useless if I couldn't figure out how to kill him. I had struck him enough to kill any other opponent several times over, but he just wouldn't die._

 _"How is it that I can deliver one blow after the next and you keep moving like I've done nothing to you?" I asked in a snarl as I healed the damage he had done to me and moved to get to my feet. Blood had colored my armor in streaks of crimson, tainting my white and gold appearance like stains of death._

 _"Haven't figured it out yet?" he mused as he moved toward me. I started to set myself into a defensive stance, but I was slow with my movements. Too slow, apparently. He was instantly in my face like he hadn't even moved, but was just there. I lurched back, not even feeling the pain of his blade as it pierced through my girdle until he turned the blade, grinding it into the stone at my back._

 _I reacted too late, I was already pinned to the wall behind me, but I gripped the blade of his zanpakuto in my hand anyway and tried to push him back and away from me. It did no good, and he made sure to make his dominance clear as he leaned closer to me. During our second bought, I had broken those stupid glasses of his when the butt of my zanpakuto had connected with his face. Somehow they were back on his face and his hair looked like he hadn't been fighting. Not even a little. The blood that had stained his white overcoat was gone too. Magically gone. What the fuck?_

 _My eyes widened, but I couldn't think of the words I wanted to say. I finally managed to come up with one word as blood welled in my mouth and spilled past my lips. "How?"_

 _My question apparently pleased him, because he smiled and shifted to the side, allowing me to see the underground chamber we had been fighting in._

 _"Kyoka Tsuigetsu's power is complete hypnosis. I can make you see, feel, or even sense whatever I want you to, " he explained. I felt him flex his spiritual pressure, and like a fog had lifted from my mind, I suddenly saw the bodies in the room. The bodies of my children. Some of them were mere lumps on the floor with smeared pools of blood surrounding them, while Daria's inhuman form appeared to be missing bits. I had been fighting on top of them and hadn't even noticed as their bodies dropped. Fuck._

 _"It's a lie. My Negative Space negates all power of those within its boundaries. You were in my darkness. You couldn't have manipulated me in such a way." I was trying to reason everything out, but I wasn't smart like that._

 _"I had you the moment I used my shikai on your first subordinate," he mused. "You've been under my influence for our entire fight. You didn't even realize you were killing your subordinates, did you?"_

 _My mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out. My mind ran to the bond and I searched for them in my disbelief, but there was nothing other than the phantom pain of their loss lingering in my mind._

 _Gods… what had I done?_

 _"I can kill you now, Isabellia Vaccio, but I'd rather not do that."_

 _It took me several long moments to respond to him as I worked to process the loss of so many of my people at once. I hadn't experienced such massive loss since the war games, but then they were killed one by one. I had felt them die, but I had been ready for the sensations. This was just like having a warm body pressed to mine, only to roll over and fall off the bed onto the cold floor._

 _"What would you rather do?" I asked, my voice coming out slow._

 _"I want you to serve me."_

 _My gaze snapped to him, my senses suddenly screaming a warning. "You're a Soul Reaper."_

 _"You serve me, or you die. You choose, Isabellia."_

 _That had been the ultimatum. Serve a Soul Reaper who had tricked me into killing my own children, or die at his hands. Like that was even a choice._

 _"What would you have of me, Soul Reaper?"_

 _I wasn't going to give into this fruit tart. If he wanted me alive, he was just asking for me to figure out how to kill him. He'd made me kill my Fracciones with his voodoo shit. I'd 'serve' him until I killed him._

 _"It's Lord Aizen, and I want two things from you. I want you to serve me like your Fracciones served you, and I want your darkness for myself."_

 _Mother fucker…_

I had been the seventh Espada that Aizen had tracked down. He had wasted no time branding me with the number 10 on the back of my shoulder and escorting me back to the others he'd defeated. I didn't know it at the time, but I was the only one he had wanted a piece of power from. He'd explained his logic behind the number, that I was weakest in my suppressed form but strongest in my true form. I didn't know it at the time, but the number did change to a 0 when I released my true form. Whatever. He just wanted something from me.

A stray thought reminded me that Grimmjow was watching, and I guided my memories away from the next several years. I didn't want him to see how I had made the Caja Negacion. That was a piece of my life that I didn't want to repeat, and giving him ideas just didn't seem like the smartest thing to do right now. Instead, I let him glimpse the construction of Los Noches and some of the events that had unfolded during that time until Aizen finally decided to bring his happy ass back to Hueco Mundo.

 _"Welcome back to Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen," I said respectfully as I took to one knee before my long absent master. He had been gone for several years, but we had always known he would be returning one day. When we had felt the call and the Menos Grande react, I had known that he would want to see me first. I hadn't expected him to bring friends though. I subtly eyed the two Soul Reapers who stood behind him, recognizing the white cloaks they wore over their uniforms as items similar to Aizen's, distinguishing them as Captains._

 _"Isabellia," he said in that smooth but relaxed tone that had always made my hair stand on end. "I take it you have seen to Las Noche's construction while I was away."_

 _"Of course, sire," I answered as I stood and turned, giving them my back as I faced the white walls of Aizen's new domain. "Construction was finished a few months ago. We've furnished the living quarters as you specified, and developed the interior in a way that will better reflect the temperate climate that you will be more accustomed to with having come from the Soul Society."_

 _"Is that all?" he asked in that stupidly calm tone. I didn't let my irritation show as I shook my head, but thankfully I didn't have to answer him as my comrade stepped forward._

 _"No, sire," Gantenbainne answered with ease. "We tended to all of your other requests as well. We wanted to emphasize what you had made clear to be more of a priority over the others."_

 _"Ah, thank you for that." The way Lord Aizen always spoke like he was better than someone drove me nuts, but I didn't have any room to complain. He had defeated me, utterly and completely. Serving him because of that was my purpose in life until those short-lived militants up in the Soul Society either defeated him or he moved on and left us in Hueco Mundo alone. Or until I killed him myself._

 _"Would you like us to tour you through the compound?" I offered as I turned back to them. I wasn't exactly uncomfortable giving them my back, but I could feel the itch of their gazes on me._

 _"No," Aizen purred. "But, I would like to see what you have for me, Isabellia."_

 _I hesitated for the first time in many years when I heard his request. I had what he wanted, and I would give it to him without a fight. I just… I just didn't want to give up the keys to my realm. I knew how he wanted to use them, and it was a horrible way to go. When I used my Negative Space, there was an end to the loss. With these demented little cubes, it was a never-ending punishment._

 _I let out an inaudible sigh and turned to him. I reached behind me and untied the pouch I had been keeping hidden underneath my uniform. Considering the weight of the pouch, I pulled it forward and rolled the cubes around inside. I was literally giving him the power to torment my kind, but I didn't have a choice. He had given me an order before he left, and I would execute that order to completion or he'd kill me. It was simple. Taking to one knee again, I offered him the pouch with both of my hands._

 _"Lorde Aizen, I present to you a piece of my Negative Space, the Caja Negaccion," I said smoothly, hiding my inner conflict. "Inside you will find twenty pieces, two for each Espada and each powerful enough to forever imprison any Hollow who is weaker than myself."_

 _I had been so conflicted in that moment. Giving Aizen my power had hurt not only my pride, but my sense of being a god. That stupid pouch had everything that made me so powerful inside it, and I was just handing it over. The terrible little things… it was too late by that point to reconsider._

 _Even now, thirty years later, thinking of this moment made me unsteady. I considered ending the moving picture show of my memories for Grimmjow, but knew that I couldn't. My disgrace, the reason I had taken him back into my memories was coming up. I had to keep going until he saw, until he understood, why my number was such a disgrace._

 _"Gantenbainne," Aizen said without acknowledging my offer._

 _"Lord Aizen," he answered promptly._

 _"Would you go and ensure that our rooms are prepared? I believe we would like to retire for the evening, and save admiring the effort you have all put into constructing Las Noches for tomorrow."_

 _I could feel Ganten's hesitation in the air, but he quickly covered it as he responded with a prompt, "of course, my Lord. Shall I send someone to show you the way?"_

 _"That won't be necessary. Isabellia, I'm sure, will be more than willing."_

 _"Of course," Ganten replied before he vanished with his sonido, leaving me alone with these Soul Reaper rejects._

 _I swallowed hard once Ganten passed beyond my senses. The last time I had been alone with Aizen he had almost killed me and forced me into submission. I hadn't had a choice but to fall under his service, and for some reason I felt like something bad was about to happen. I just knew it._

 _I felt Aizen's fingers brush across my own before the weight of the pouch was removed from my outstretched hands. I kept my eyes on his feet, waiting for any indication of trouble that I would sense rather than see. Something wasn't right, I just didn't know what._

 _"Tell me, Isabellia," he started to say as I heard the sound of the Caja Negaccion clinking together. "Are these completely separate from you like I asked for?"_

 _"Yes, sir," I answered honestly. "As you requested, I completely severed my connection to them. Meaning, they will function independently from my own resurreccion."_

 _"Good," he said. His feet turned and my body bristled, waiting for the need to react to him. "You see, I succeeded in retrieving the item I have been seeking for several years now. It's why we have returned."_

 _We? As far as I was aware, these two Soul Reapers had never been here for before. But, my senses weren't the best. I could have been wrong._

 _"We are honored by your return, sire," I responded automatically._

 _"I am so glad to hear that."_

 _His voice was wrong… Very wrong. I lifted my head to look up at him, but before I could even meet his eye a blade shot at me from one of the other Soul Reapers he had brought with him. I was hit was such force in the center of my chest that I was taken back out of my kneeling position and knocked onto my ass. I blinked up at Aizen in bewilderment. My head started to go fuzzy as blood rank freely down my uniform, spilling dark red as my heart continued to pump my life's blood from my body._

 _"You see," he started to say as he pocketed the Caja Negaccion I had given him. He pulled something else from his pocket though, and unexpectedly flashed it toward me as if to show it off. It appeared to be a small gem inside of a glass cube, but even I could feel the power that emanated from that tiny device. "I intend to make my own army of Espada. Those of you who currently exist are not strong enough to do me any good in the fights to come."_

 _Fuck me…_

 _"That makes me the weakest link," I said, my voice shaking as I felt my body slowly growing cold._

 _"Yes, unfortunately."_

 _The blade slowly retracted from my chest, drawing with it a fountain of blood that ran down my front. I didn't even bother trying to heal the wound, knowing that a would caused by a Soul Reaper's purifying blade was almost impossible for me to repair so quickly. I was as good as dead, and I hadn't even a chance to try and stop it. If this was all they did I would eventually heal, but I just knew this wouldn't be it._

 _My body fell to the side and I landed roughly on the sand. My vision was foggy at best as I watched the three Soul Reapers before me. If my head had worked well enough, I would have been thinking some serious curses at them._

 _"Gin." The blurry form that I knew belonged to Aizen turned to face his fellow Soul Reaper. "Did you kill our little punisher?"_

 _"You said she heals," Mr. Slanty-eyes said slyly. I thought he shrugged, but it was hard to tell with my cruddy vision. "I thought a killing blow wouldn't be as killing for her as another."_

 _"You are right," Aizen replied smoothly. "I suppose we should do something with her to keep her… underwraps."_

 _"I think we should just remove her head and be done with her," the halfbreed commented._

 _"No, I think she may be of use later," Aizen murmured as he turned back to face me. "Let's find somewhere to keep her until the time comes when she is useful again."_

I wanted to stop the memory there, but even as the thought occurred to me I felt the gaping maw of the coming darkness call to my mind. My entire body shivered and I felt myself fall as I struggled to keep control. I didn't want to go into the darkness, especially not when Grimmjow was in my head. He couldn't know what came. The darkness would swallow him too if it could.

 _"Gin, take her somewhere that she won't be found. I don't want the other Arrancar to find her in such a state or we might have discontent within the ranks."_

 _"As you wish," Mr. Slanty Eyes mused as he approached me, his blurry form growing in size until I was staring at his feet. He knelt and took my wrist before he stood and started dragging my unresponsive body across the scorching sand._

I tried to push Grimmjow out of my head, but my will was slipping away into the memory. Gods, I shouldn't have gotten so close to this event. I should have stopped sooner, or tried to change the memory. Even as that thought crossed my mind, I felt myself being sucked into the moment and lost all awareness of Grimmjow in my mind.

 _I drifted in and out of consciousness as I was dragged behind the Soul Reaper. In one moment I was under the massive gateway that lead into Los Noches. The next I was passing into the shadowed darkness of one of the buildings we had constructed within Los Noches. I jerked as a foot connected with my lower back, forcing my body to roll and drop as I cascaded over the edge of a stairwell. I stayed conscious long enough to feel the sharp pain of bones bruising and parts of me bending in ways that they were never meant to as I collided with the stairs over and over until I finally hit the bottom._

 _"You're a resilient one," he mused as he took hold of my wrist and began dragging me again._

 _Metal clanked as something closed around my wrist. I shuddered as my already depleted body seemed to weaken further. Gods…_

 _I don't know how long it was before my eyes opened again. It could have been hours or months for all I knew. My body was so tired that it felt painfully impossible to move. My head slowly tilted back, my eyes struggling to focus as I tried to find my hands. It was so dark that I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or not. I tried to move, but my body was numb. Was my body even still there? I couldn't tell, but I tried to move anyway, willing myself to do something._

 _Metal jingled as some part of me responded to my will. I realized after several moments that it was my hands, but with that realized came the awareness of the cuffs that bound each of my wrists. Knowing my body was there and I just couldn't feel most of it, I ordered my body to move. It took me several tries to get my entire body to listen to me, but eventually I managed to get up to my knees, my arms extended out with the cuffs that kept me from pulling them back to my body._

 _For the first time since I woke, I sucked in a breath to instantly regret it as my chest screamed and my throat chose that moment choke on something. I coughed, but the spasm only made the pain worse._

"Come back, Isa."

 _The voice that ran through the darkness didn't register in my mind as I fought with my body. Now that I could feel my body, there was so much pain. I pulled at the cuffs on my wrists with my entire body in an attempt to free myself, but of course it did nothing. Gods, I felt so weak. What had that Soul Reaper done to me?_

I felt my body move in a way that seemed disjointed from what was actually happening. It almost felt like a sense memory as a body that wasn't my own was shifted like someone was rolling me over from my stomach with gentle hands. A touch so tender that it felt like the caress of a soft breeze drifted down my face before I was lifted and pulled into something warm. It was someone's body that I was being held against, the warm smoothness of the very male chest pressed to my cheek.

 _Despite the foreign sensations that ran through my mind, I continued to struggle against my bonds like there was nothing else to feel. I turned my body, finding something to rest my feet against as I took hold of the chains that were attached to my cuffs. I pushed with my legs as I tried to tear the chain free from where it was attached to the wall. It was no use though. I was weak, weaker than I had ever felt before. Even as I tried almost desperately to pull the chain free, I knew I couldn't do it. I was struggling for no reason. Whatever this chain was, I couldn't break it._

A soft caress drew over my brow before fingers wove into my hair. It wasn't real though. I was imagining it and I knew it. The darkness was all consuming. Were the delusions starting so soon?

 _I gave up trying to pull the chain free and sat in the darkness, my thoughts slow as I tried to comprehend just how I had gotten here. Aizen hadn't wanted to keep me alive, but what was I really needed for? He was making a new army, a stronger army._

 _I was trapped here, chained like a dog in the darkness. How funny was it to think that I would be trapped in darkness, when I was the one who trapped people in my darkness? Maybe he was trying to make a joke of me. Yes… that was it. A joke._

 _Time seemed to drag on after that. I tried for what must have been days to free myself. I tried everything from pulling at the chains, trying to slide my hands free from the cuffs, and trying to break my own hand. When none of it had worked, I'd even tried to chew my arm off. No matter how hard I tried one thing always stopped me. I was weak, so weak. Every action I took only made my movements slower and increased the effort that I had to exert to do the next thing. I had worn myself down until all I could do was lay there, dreaming of all the things I should have done to avoid this._

 _The pain of my injuries was almost too much, but coupled with a darkness I couldn't escape from? It was the worst sort of torture I could imagine. There was no hope of getting out of here. I had to resign myself to the fact that I would be trapped here. There was no one coming for me. All those who were bound to me died when Aizen came, and I hadn't bound anyone else. If he had almost killed me, he must have done the same to the rest of the Espada. There would be no one who knew I was here besides him. I was going to be trapped down here until he came for me one day._

 _The cruelest part of it all was that my body was still healing despite the weakness that plagued me. I wouldn't die from my wounds. They would heal, all the while draining me of power until I was nothing but a living corpse. I needed to escape. I had to… somehow._

 _"I want you to be my Amechania and no one else's," Aether's voice murmured in the darkness. I lifted my head, looking around for the body that belonged to the voice. It shouldn't have been possible. He had been dead for so long._

 _"Come with me," he called to me. Like a beacon in the darkness, he was there._

 _"Aether," I said, my voice slow with disbelief._

 _"Come with me," he cooed as he pulled me with him through the entrance of his garganta. "I want to show you something."_

 _"What?" I asked as I stepped up onto the reishi he had called beneath his feet. My talons scraped across the crystal like material as I walked, filling the eerie silence of the space between worlds with the sound._

 _"I want to take you to my corner of the world. A place I call Olympus."_

"Fight it, Isa," Grimmjow's voice filtered through the darkness, pricking at my awareness. The sensations of the other body in my mind crept to the surface and took over. I shuddered as my senses shifted for only a moment, giving me the impression of being cradled against the warmth of his body. His arms were around me, holding me tightly to him like if he didn't hold me to him I would slip away. But, it didn't matter how tightly he held me because even as I tried to respond to him the darkness crept over my mind and consumed me.

 _I stared into the darkness as my mind paused between memories. I had allowed myself to surface from the depths of my past with the silly hope that maybe someone would have found me while I was away. But of course no one had. I was still lying in the same position that I always had been, on my side with my wrists stretched beyond my head. Nothing had changed. I was still here, so weak that I couldn't even move but too strong to just die. Gods, I wanted to die. Why couldn't someone just end it already? Why hadn't I ended it all when I had had the strength? Why couldn't someone spare me that small mercy and make this torture end?_

"You're stronger than this," Grimmjow called to me in the darkness. He was trying to draw me back, but the darkness was deep. I had lived in it for so long that it knew me and wanted to keep me in its depths. It was always calling, trying to drag me back down.

"I can't," I managed to mumble against his skin.

 _This was never going to end…_

"Yes you can." His grip around me grew tighter. "You've just given up trying. Fight it."

 _I was never going to be free. There was no point in even thinking about freedom any more. The darkness had consumed me and there was nothing left of what I was. I would never find anything but the cold, biting loneliness. The only place where there was anything else was in my memories. Aether was there. Aurellia too. Everyone I had ever served or who was worthy was there, waiting for me to return. Why was I even bothering to stare into the darkness? It just wanted to torment me._

"There is no fighting. I tried. I tried for so long, until there was nothing left of me worth saving." My words came out choked, like some invisible hand was constricting my throat. "If I just give in, it all hurts less."

"You were alone then, Isa. You're not alone now. You're mine," his last word wasn't more than a growl. "Fight it."

"I can't." My words came out as a whimper.

"I won't let you give in to your demons. You're Isa Vaccio, my Isa Vaccio. You weren't imprisoned. Isabellia was." He pulled me tighter against him, his body folding around mine until I was utterly surrounded by him. The sensation was so foreign to what I was feeling in the darkness that I felt it slip away ever so slightly, but that was just the start. Power crept along my skin as his spiritual pressure rose. My entire body shuddered with the electric sensation but it was nothing compared to the lightning that shot through me when his power crashed over me through the bond.

I cried out, unable to suppress my voice as I was ripped from the darkness and light exploded through my vision. My body jerked as I came fully back to myself. My hands found fabric and skin as I turned into Grimmjow's embrace and clung to him, desperate not to lose whatever connection he had made with me to pull me back from the darkness. I was trembling, a physical reaction that I had before associated with muscle fatigue and weakness. Now, it was from something else entirely. I knew what fear felt like thanks to Grimmjow, but this seemed so much worse. I was terrified of that cold, relentless darkness. It wasn't mine, I couldn't control that terrible place, but rather was controlled by it. I couldn't go back. If I went back, I would never be able to escape again.

It was irrational. I knew it was, but I couldn't seem to get the sensation of being trapped out of my head. Even as Grimmjow's grip around me eased, I didn't want it too. I needed him to keep me here. If he let me go, I didn't know if I would slip away or not.

"Please," I said, my voice almost cracking. "Don't let me go. Not yet."

I felt him still against me, my words making him hesitate. I couldn't blame him. I had never sounded so small and pathetic in my long life, but here I was, literally begging him to hold me closer. It wasn't even physically possible to be any closer than we were, but I needed to feel the pressure of his hold around me. I just… I just needed it. I clenched his shirt tighter in my hand while my other arm that had wrapped over his waist shifted higher on his back, my fingers digging into his shirt with my need to be closer to him.

Maybe my touch had spurred him on, or perhaps it had been my words, I wasn't sure, but he finally gave me what I wanted. His arm that was wrapped around my body flexed, crushing me to him just like I needed him to. His other hand had never left my hair, but where it had been a cradling touch he now gripped the back of my head in a way that gave me no choice but to press my face into his chest.

I let out a shuddering breath and curled my legs up, pressing them to Grimmjow's hip like I would have curled into a ball if he weren't with me. I would have curled up too, if he hadn't been here. I had done it before when I was alone, curled up into the smallest lump I could possibly make to hide from the world as I dealt with my past. Raacharg had seen me like this, but I had always dealt with it alone, living through those agonizing years until it was so blended into memories that I found myself back in my own body. It had been years since I had fallen into the darkness like this, but it had always just been me to deal with it. Raacharg couldn't help me with this part of myself more than he already had.

Grimmjow was right, I had given up on fighting it. I had given up fighting all those years ago when I had first been trapped. There was no escaping on my own.

But, I wasn't alone now…

I didn't even try to keep track of how long Grimmjow held me like that. The only thing that changed as he held me was my shaking body slowly quieting until only a fine tremor remained. I hadn't done anything other than hold him as tightly as I could, but as time passed my grip on him faltered. Somehow I was exhausted, and it showed as my arms slowly fell from their fierce hold and I gave into his strength.

As soon as my grip had started to loosen, he had taken it as a sign and let his own hold ease. He never actually released me as he gradually moved. I didn't even realize that he had leaned back into the cushions behind him, pulling me with him so I was laying across his chest. I only noticed when I eventually had to shift my legs as they started to go numb from the odd position and moved to conform my body to the long line of his in a tangle that was equally close as the rest of me was to him.

I wasn't willing to part with him, not when he felt like he was the only thing anchoring me to the present.

His hand in my hair moved, gently dragging through my locks that were woven between his fingers. The delicate sensation made me shift, snuggling against him until I had shifted high enough that my forehead was pressed to the side of his neck. He must have understood my movement to be acceptance of his touch, because even after his fingers were free of my hair they returned to gently play with the strands.

I now understood why Isabellia had so readily accepted him. He wasn't like any other master I had before. Anyone else would have left me to deal with my issues. I was nothingness. So what if I was broken? My aspect alone would have insinuated that something was wrong with me, that I was lacking everything a normal person wouldn't be. As long as I could serve my purpose, I was in an acceptable state of being. Until Raacharg, I would have thought the same thing- _'Oh, that's just how they are. I will leave them to figure their shit out on their own._ ' Even with Aurellia's influence I would have thought that way. Now… Well, I would do anything to keep Raacharg safe.

Maybe Grimmjow was only doing this for me, or maybe he did this for others, I wasn't sure. Either way, I felt like I could trust him to pull me back, to save me from myself when I was to weak to do it myself. This wasn't the first time he'd done it. No, this was the third time he'd pulled me from my memories. Everytime he had been there, coaxing me with his voice and with his power to come back to the present. It wasn't just him though, it was me too. I actually responded to him, whether it was by instinct or by sheer will. It was more than I had reacted to most of my previous masters.

Other than the God Maker...

I had to swallow hard before I could speak. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to start talking yet, but I needed to know something before I actually accepted that he was here for me. "When did you realize that I had slipped away?"

"When you first pulled me into your past, the events you showed me were organized," he murmured. He shifted slightly, moving in a way that forced my face to turn up enough that he was able to press the edge of his jaw to the beads of bone that ran along my hairline. "You started to lose that control when you handed over the Caja Negacion, but I felt you really slip away when you tried to stop the scene and couldn't."

"You felt that, huh?" I mumbled.

"I felt enough," he answered, just vague enough that I knew he was really saying he'd felt everything. I was starting to figure him out enough to know he only got vague when he didn't want to say yes.

"Did you see the darkness?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid to talk about it, like just mentioning it would drag me back in. I must have tensed with my question because his hand on my back started to move, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my skin. At some point my tank top had ridden up on my waist, leaving my lower back exposed to his touch. Even though I was just now noticing, it didn't bother me. I liked his touch.

"There wasn't much to see."

Was he making a joke right now? Really?

"I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled. He'd seen it. He'd seen how I'd been broken. Somehow, knowing that he knew both filled me with relief and terrified me all in one powerful, but confusing emotion.

I slowly lifted my head from the crook of his neck and pulled one arm between us. I pressed my palm to his chest and lifted myself up enough so that I could clearly see his face. The change in position put more of my body weight on his abdomen, but his face didn't show if my movement had made him uncomfortable. His face was blank like he had trained his expression just to hide the emotions he didn't want to show. I wasn't used to the blank face. I was used to the smug and damn near arrogant expression he liked so much. But instead he was blank, watching me, waiting for whatever it was that I was going to do.

What was I going to do?

Well, that was a stupid question.

"When I get lost like that, I cannot pull myself back." As I spoke, I stared into his azure eyes. The few inches that separated us made my words feel intimate, which was exactly what I had been going for. My words right now were meant for him and only him, and I needed him to know that. "I know Raacharg told you as much, but it wasn't just him saying things. I really cannot save myself from those moments. I've tried, but it only makes it worse."

"You don't have to give into it," he said, his voice was low but not in a growling sort of way. It was like he was trying to convince me otherwise, but wasn't being forceful about it.

I shook my head. "I'm broken. I can't fight it on my own. I'm not strong enough to do it alone."

His gaze narrowed in a speculative sort of way, and his hand stopped moving over my hair. He seemed to think for a moment, his gaze shifting from watching my left eye to my right several times and his thoughts ran. His hand slowly moved from my hair, drifting over the tip of my ear until he was cupping my cheek. His gaze settled on one eye and his expression became serious before he spoke. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're mine? I won't let you stay lost in your memories, not if I can pull you back."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth for a moment before I released it. Maybe I would be asking too much, but I had to know… "I've been lost three times in your presence since you bound me, and every one of those times you pulled me back. Can I trust you to do the same every time? Can I trust that you won't… that you won't let me drown in the darkness?"

"Yes, you can." He hadn't even hesitated when he answered me.

I let out a small breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding. It may have just been words that came from his mouth, but I believed him. I believed him so much that it almost hurt. If I became lost, he wouldn't let me stay that way. He'd pull me back until I was Isa again. Gods… I hadn't realized just how much something like that would mean to me until this moment.

I didn't have words to give him in return, but I did have actions to thank him with. My cheek slid against his palm and I brushed his nose with mine. I almost stopped there, but instinct drove me to close my eyes and I pressed my lips to his. I expected that my actions wouldn't be returned, but to my surprise he didn't hesitate in returning my kiss. It was the first kiss that I, Isa, had actually initiated with the intent of it being real. I wasn't trying to form a bond nor was my old self trying to seduce him. This was me kissing him because I actually wanted to.

The kiss only lasted for a moment before Grimmjow pressed his head back into the cushion and broke it. I opened my eyes to gaze into his azure orbs from only a breath away as I wondered why he had pulled away. I knew he desired me, perhaps even more than my body wanted him. So, why stop?

"What's my name?" He breathed against my lips.

It only took me a moment to understand after that. He wanted to know it was me. He wanted to know that the woman kissing him wasn't Isabellia, but Isa. The realization made an easy smile turn my lips.

"Grimmjow."

Something in his eyes eased just before he stopped pressing his head back into the cushions and his mouth met mine once more. His lips pressed firmly against mine and I let myself fall into the sensation of him as his hand found my hair again. His lips were soft and warm, but the taste of him was only a hint of that earthy spice because our kiss was only a press of lips. Or, it was until I turned our kiss into a slow, lingering movement of our lips that was nothing like the devouring kisses we had shared before. These were filled with some emotion that I couldn't and didn't really understand.

I let myself fall into the sensation of his lips against mine as his hand gently slipped through my hair until covered my spine with his palm and caressed the bone with his thumb. Isabellia had taught him some very bad things, but in this moment, I really didn't mind. He had me so focused on his touch that I barely noticed him coaxing the rest of me to move. The soft fabric of his pants slid along my bare skin as he drew my one knee up to press against his hip, leaving my other where it was extended down between his.

We stayed like that for what felt like several minutes before I parted my lips from his. I didn't go far though, and lightly skimmed his cheek with mine as I brought my mouth to his ear.

"You said before that you thought it was me by the way I had kissed you, but when I bound you I only acted that way because I wanted you to let me in." I nuzzled his cheek with mine, enjoying the smoothness of his skin. Either he had shaved really recently, or he wasn't the beard growing type. Either way, I liked it. "I hope you know enough now that you won't make that mistake again."

"I bet I could get that sort of rise out of you if I wanted to," he growled back as his fingers flexed into my flesh.

"If this were about sex, I wouldn't argue, but this isn't." I pushed away from him with the hand that I still had pressed to his chest as I pulled my other leg from between his so I could straddle his waist. His fingers fell from my spine with the movement, but his other hand remained on my lower back, holding me in place atop him. He didn't need to hold me though, which he quickly realized when I stopped moving away from him and let him keep me where I was. My voice was low and slow as I asked, "do you have any other… obligations today?"

His eyes seemed to light up with my words, but I was pretty sure he didn't know where I was going with my question.

"No, I don't."

Staring into his azure eyes seemed to intimate for what I was about to ask, so I turned my gaze down to his chest. Idly I ran a finger down the scar that resided there as I ran over my next words in my head. "As I am now, I am useless to you in a fight unless you choose to use me as a healer. I need to sleep to let my spine continue healing, but with the darkness so fresh in my mind… I had intended to slip away to my rock once you and I made our peace, but now I doubt that I can sleep without becoming lost again."

Despite my clear avoidance of looking into his eyes, I saw his brow lift in that cocky sort of way he usually did. "Are you asking if you can sleep in my bed again?"

Ugh, he was amused. Of course he was amused. Here I was, trying to not be coy and he was finding it funny.

Stupid man…

"I'm asking you to guard my back, and if you can, keep me from falling back into my memories."

I felt the shift in his thoughts as his body moved under mine, relaxing in all sorts of ways. I hadn't realized that he'd been so tense until he wasn't. It almost made me want to meet his gaze, but I kept my eyes averted. I didn't want to see whatever emotion was in those azure eyes right now.

I almost startled when he moved to sit up, making my body slide down his until I was sitting his lap. It reminded me of the moment in my Negative Space when I had him pinned to the floor. The memory was so strong that I felt my cheeks threatening to heat up. His eyes had screamed sex and other carnal things when he had pinned me to his body, and I hadn't even been bound to him at the time. I had ignored it then, but now? He really knew how to push a girl's buttons. He didn't try to pin me to him like he had before, but instead his hand lifted and he pushed my bangs back from my face to run his touch across the beads of bone at my hairline. It was almost worse than if he had tried to pin me to him.

"If that's what you want, then I want something in return. I want to make a deal with you," he said. His finger idly twirled a lock of my hair as he gazed down at me with a half lidded stare. I didn't have anywhere to look other than at his face, so I was stuck gazing into his eyes whether or not I wanted to.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I ask you to let me in your bed again, and you want to make a deal?"

"Yes," he said. He would have sounded smug if his voice wasn't to soft.

This guy...

"What could you possibly want in exchange?"

His hand traced down my neck to the collar of my jacket, but he hesitated. His gaze flicked down to his hand and I watched thoughts pass through his eyes like clouds in the sky. His gaze flicked back to mine and he stared at me for several long moments as those thoughts of his ran. Idly his hand dropped, or I thought it was idly until his hand closed over mine.

He shifted my hand in his until he was holding the back of my hand in a light grip while his other went to the zipper holding his shirt together. I couldn't help it, I dropped his gaze so I could watch as he drew down the zipper to expose his torso. I had never really paid attention to the hole that all of us Arrancar possessed, but I had a moment of thinking what a pity it was that his interrupted the ripped lines of his abs.

Grimmjow guided my hand toward him, and I had a moment of wondering just what the hell he was doing before he pressed my palm to his skin. I thought he would have let my hand linger there for sometime, but instead he moved my hand around his side, making me feel the warm hardness of his body. Entranced by the feel of him under my hand, I barely noticed that I was leaning toward him as he brought my hand around his side and to his back, the tips of my fingers brushing the edge of his hole.

"Do you feel it?" He asked, drawing my attention back up to him.

It took me a moment to understand what he was asking, and I stared up at him blankly. We were a lot closer than we had been, but it was just because I had to lean closer to him for my hand to be held where it was. Of course I felt the space that was supposed to represent his heart, but for some reason I didn't think that was what he was asking about.

"I feel you," I said slowly.

His fingers laced through mine and he guided my fingertips over his skin. That was when I realized exactly what he was trying to point out to me. There was a thin, purposeful line on his skin that felt smoother than the rest. It was like sitting on a couch and running your fingers over the difference in worn leather and new. If it hadn't been for the clearly defined difference between his skin and the line, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

Grimmjow's grip around my hand fell away, allowing me to freely trace the number engraved on his back like I was following the line of a deep tattoo. I hadn't questioned his claim to being the 6th Espada, but if I had this would have been indelible proof. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew his number was the real deal because it was the same texture as mine, even if his was larger and bolder.

I followed the feeling of his number all the way from tip to curve almost like I was entranced by it. My gaze had unfocused as I paid more attention to my hand hand, and even my voice sounded distant as I said, "I don't think I've seen your number before."

"It's been there as long as I've been an Arrancar. I don't try to hide it, it was just placed in a spot that is usually hidden by clothes," he answered. His mask bumped against my cheek, but I barely reacted to the cool touch as he asked, "What do you think goes through people's minds when they see my number?"

"You're one of the fakes," I answered him.

His mask pressed to my cheek, the sharp teeth dragging across my skin as he brought his mouth to my ear. His hot breath caressed my skin and moved my hair in a way that made me want to shiver. "No, that's what you think. What does everyone else think, Isa? The Hollows that inhabit Menos Forest, the Numeros that reside here, even Soul Reapers. What do they see?"

I swallowed and reluctantly withdrew my hand from his back. I didn't remove my hand from his skin though, and instead settled my hand on the frim line of his hip. "I suppose that they see you as an Espada."

"Yes, an Espada. An Espada who is powerful and feared. If anyone sees my number they know I will kill them if I feel like it."

His hand that had been guiding mine slid between our bodies and trailed up my abdomen, over my breasts and to my shoulder. He coaxed his fingers under my jacket and slid the collar down to expose my shoulder. He didn't stop there like I had half expected, but instead kept moving his hand down, taking my jacket with it. I didn't even realize that I was moving to help him remove my jacket until my hand came free of the fabric and the other half of the jacket started to slip from my other arm with the weight of it as it pooled around my hips.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer me with words, but rather his actions. His hand found my number where it was tattooed on the back of my shoulder and his fingers traced over the digits. It only took a moment for one finger to trace over the zeros in a slow twirl that both tickled and bothered me at the same time. It took every ounce of my will to not shy away from his touch. I didn't like him touching my numbers. Seeing them was one thing, but caressing them like he was? The only reason I didn't pull away was because I had just been doing the same thing to his number.

"What do you think everyone sees when they gaze upon your number?" He asked, his voice not much more than a whisper in my ear. He really liked doing that, murmuring things so that only I could hear.

I'd never admit it aloud, but I liked it too.

"Someone who was conquered," I answered softly.

He pulled back from me until he was sitting up straight again and able to gaze down at me. I couldn't stop myself from meeting his azure gaze, and I stared up at him from only inches away.

"No, again, that is what you think-"

"It's the truth," I interrupted.

"Maybe, but it's not what other people see." His hand slid up my shoulder until he was cupping the side of my neck, his thumb carefully sliding back and forth over my pulse. "They see someone who achieved becoming an Arrancar on their own, outside of the Hogyoku's influence. To the Numeros, even the ones that serve me, that number means that you are second only to the three remaining Espada in power. To those in the World of the Living and the Soul Society, that number means you belong to the Espada. You are both powerful and part of a group of more who are just like you."

"I'm not just like you fakes," I said before he could continue.

"You're right. Your knowledge makes you more dangerous, but they don't know that. All they see is this pretty little thing with a thousand lifetimes in her golden eyes and an Adjuchas at her side. They don't know you at first glance, they just know what you look like."

"What's your point, Grimmjow?" I asked, my voice sounding grumpy. "You wanted to make a deal, so spill it. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop hiding your number."

Um... what?

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious," he replied.

"That's hardly an even deal," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes it is. You want me to guard your back and to keep you from becoming lost, or at the very least to pull you back if you slip away. In exchange, I want you to expose something everyone besides you finds to be a sign of power. I think it's a win-win deal for you."

"No, it's not." I was still shaking my head and had been for most of the time he'd been talking. I had tried to make him understand, but clearly pulling him into my memories had done nothing. He didn't get it. But, how could he? He was from a completely different time. I shouldn't have even bothered trying to make him understand. All I'd done was opened myself up to him, shared one of the hardest moments in my life with him, all for him to just want me act like the other fakes.

Like those twenty years never happened.

Like Aizen coming to Hueco Mundo was something to celebrate instead of curse.

…

I was an idiot.

I was moving to get off of him before I really knew it, but I was so close to him that it was difficult to do quickly and he realized what I was doing before I could even get more than one foot under me.

"Don't run from me, not now," he said as his arms surrounded me and he pulled me back to him.

I pushed at his chest, not willing to hurt him to get away but still not wanting to be in his arms. The one foot I had managed to get under me slipped when I tried to put my weight on it and it caught on his zanpakuto as I fell back down, trapping my leg between the hilt and his side. He pulled his knee up, forcing my hips against the front of his body and effectively locking me in place against him. I tried to push up again, but the position made my legs pretty much useless and I was left only with my hand to protest. His grip changed once he knew I was actually stuck, his hand sliding up to cover the back of my neck. I knew what he was going to do before it happened, but for whatever reason I didn't resist him as hard as I could have and he forced my face to turn up to him so he could capture my mouth with his.

I didn't stop pushing at him even though it seemed pointless with the way my mouth was surrendering to him. It was like my body didn't know what to do; listen to my head that wanted almost desperately to get away from him, or do what the irrational woman in me wanted and give into his touch. He didn't give me much of a choice in the matter. He was stronger than me. I knew it, he knew it, but I couldn't just give into him.

And yet I was doing just that. I was kissing him back, fighting in a completely different way for dominance as my thoughts shifted from getting away, to being in control. If I couldn't get away, then the next best thing was to be in charge. My hand shifted from pushing at his chest to sliding over his shoulders. One went to his hair where my fingers knotted in his short locks so I could control his head, while my other crossed behind his shoulders so I could lift myself just a bit higher.

A low growl vibrated through his chest and he tilted his head forward. I think he'd intended to break our kiss, but I didn't like that and caught his bottom lip between my teeth. That growl of his became more of a groan, but he pulled back anyway and I was forced to release or I would have drawn blood.

"I want you to stay, Isa." As he spoke his head lifted slightly and he brushed his lips over my cheek, then my nose. "Showing your number is only something that will prevent the other Numeros, most Soul Reapers and most of the gifted living from ever starting a fight with you. They know what the number means, and they won't fuck with you if they know you have one."

I shook my head. He wasn't listening...

"I can't, Grimmjow. I showed you my memories so you would understand what this brand means to me. It's a mark of forced servitude, of the defeat I suffered, of how he broke me."

"And that's why I made you feel mine, so you'd understand how things are now," as he spoke he moved. His hands found my face and he cupped my cheeks in his big palms before forcing me to look up and meet his eyes. "You don't have to expose your number all the time, just tell me you will consider it the next time you engage with someone, and I will accept that as enough."

I wanted to shake my head again, but couldn't really make the movement with the way he was holding me. "In two thousand years there have only been two events that were big enough to make me change. This isn't one of them, Grimmjow. I told you, even Raacharg told you, I don't handle change well. You're asking too much of me."

"You probably haven't noticed, but you've changed just since I bound you."

"Yes, but that's the bond. It's not me that's changing."

"But isn't it?" His left hand slid down from my cheek until he covered my chest just above my right breast. When he stopped there, I had a moment of wondering why. "You want to change what you are. Why else would you keep pieces of the people who gave things you didn't have before them?"

I slowly looked down to his hand on my chest. It was resting directly over the feathers that I had been collecting, including the God Maker's.

Raacharg was the only one who knew about my feathers. He was the only one who could have told him. No one else knew what I had done.

"He told you?" My voice was calm. I was calm. I wasn't going to flip just because Raacharg had told him the one absolute secret that I had. Nope… not gonna flip. Not gonna flip…

"You showed me."

My head snapped up and I stared into his steady azure eyes. "I showed you?"

"Yes," he answered smoothly.

"What did I show you?" I asked, my voice coming out almost too quickly.

"How the God Maker died, and how you took your bond with him and kept it here." His fingers flexed into my skin, and my heart both raced and fell at the same time.

He knew. He knew what I had thought a thousand years ago. He knew that my saying he felt like the God Maker wasn't just a skewed memory. He had to know that I really knew that they felt the same. Well shit… No, not just shit, this was a freaking platter of shitty fucking shit balls. That's why he had been acting differently towards me since I had woken up. He knew that I thought he was the God Maker come back to me, or that I had at least considdered it. There was no way he hadn't put two and two together. He was smart enough to have figured it out. Jesus…

I licked my lips then pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to gnaw on it as I struggled for words.

"Isa," he cooed, drawing my attention back to him.

"You're not the God Maker," I said a little too quickly.

"I'm not, you're right," he agreed. His voice was so soft, like he was afraid I'd bolt the moment he said something I didn't like.

I couldn't blame him. It's exactly what I had tried to do a moment ago.

"I've told you before that you feel like him."

He nodded. "You have."

"Does knowing my secret change how you think about me?" I asked slowly. I almost didn't want the answer to that question, but I had to know.

"Yes."

I swallowed down the forming lump in my throat and slowly lifted my gaze to meet his. I wasn't sure what answer I had been expecting, but his answer wasn't it. Or maybe it was. I really didn't know right now.

"When you first told me you wanted me, it was for power and my knowledge. Has that changed as well?"

"A bit."

"What does a bit mean exactly?"

He let out a soft sigh and his hand that was still on my neck slid back just enough so that his fingers could caress the spine of my mask. "Do you remember when you told me that the bond was the cure to our lonely existence?"

"I do," I answered.

"Maybe it's weird," he started to say as his gaze trailed down my face to stop on my lips. "When I felt your loss, I felt it as if it were my own. I am not your God Maker, but what you felt for him? That loyalty, your devotion- I want that for myself."

"If you had picked the old me, Isabellia, you would have had that already," I pointed out as I tilted my head just slightly away from him so my gaze came at an angel.

"I don't want what you used to be," he murmured. His eyes flicked back up to mine and I was momentarily paralyzed by the intensity of his gaze. "I told you before I ever saw your memories that I wanted you as your are now."

He was right. He had told me as much when I had awoken in his arms before I'd become lost. He'd wanted me then, but he wanted me even more now? I almost couldn't believe it. How could he want me so much even while knowing that I was broken?

"Why?" I asked, my voice coming out so softly that he wouldn't have heard me if I hadn't been only a breath away.

"You know why," he chided lightly as his nose bumped mine.

He was right. I did know why, I had heard Raacharg say as much. Grimmjow wanted someone to want him, someone who would serve him because they chose to and not because he was the only one left who would take them.

"Then we are really going to have to learn how to work and fight together," I said as I bumped his nose in return. "Fumbling around like we did at the shrine will get one of us killed when Arnau finally brings his army to Los Noches' door."

His eyes slid closed and he sucked in a long breath just so he could sigh it out. His breath tickled my lips and I couldn't seem to help myself as I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his. I only let the kiss last for a moment before I moved slightly to the side and buried my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He didn't seem to mind because he hugged me tighter to him, holding my body close so I didn't have to strain to maintain the position.

"Once your mask is healed, we will have to learn to fight together instead of against one another," he said as his hand slid down my back to cup my ass and he lifted me slightly off his lap. I started to protest, but before I could get words out he started moving to get up. He held my body to him as he rolled forward to his knees, supporting me weight until I gripped him with my thighs so I wouldn't slide down him.

"Grimmjow," I murmured. His movement paused and realizing that he was stopped for me, I let my left leg fall from his where it had been wrapped around his waist to rest on the cushions. My right leg was still caught on his zanpakuto, keeping me from drawing it back down. He must have known what I was working up to, because his hand trailed down from my ass to follow the back of my leg too the underside of my knee. I tried very hard to hide the shiver that ran through my body when his hand went from sliding along my shorts to my skin, but I was pretty sure he'd noticed anyway.

He helped me to unhook my leg from his zanpakuto by lifting my knee high enough that he was able to guide it over the hilt before he let my skin slide along his hand as my knee found the cushion. I scooted back from him then, not letting myself linger as I turned and crawled across the lounger toward the edge where I had originally been set down. I thought about grabbing hold of my zanpakuto but decided I wouldn't need it for what I was going to be doing as I slid off the edge and found my feet.

I noticed then that my jacket was still hooked on my right arm. I lifted my arm and stared down at it like it had surprised me that it was there. I hadn't noticed it with Grimmjow stealing my attention. I glanced back at him from the corner of my eye. He was watching me, still in the position I had left him in. He was still, like a predator watching what his prey would do.

I consider the fabric as I let my gaze wander down its hanging form. I had two options. One was to slide the jacket back on and pretend the last hour had never happened. I could leave here, pretending that I hadn't been lost, that he hadn't pulled me back, and that he and I hadn't come to some sort of understanding. I didn't want to pretend that it hadn't happened, but that's what putting my jacket back on would symbolize and I really wanted to go back into my safe and solitary lifestyle. It was what I was used to and what I knew.

Or, I could do what he wanted me to do and drop the jacket. I didn't have to hide my number from him. I could accept that what we had just talked about was in my best interests, and that I needed to get over my past. I could move on, progress forward and allow myself to allow him in. I didn't have to accept anyone else. It was only him that mattered, only my master.

I thought about those two options as I weighed the pros and cons of both before I tipped my hand down, letting the sleeve fall from my arm to pool in the lounger. His eyes followed the jacket to where it fell, but as soon as I started moving again his gaze was attracted. I turned away from him to hide my pleased grin as I stepped down to the floor. I could feel his eyes on me as I took one step and stopped to hook my toe into the heel of my ankle high sock before I stepped out of it. I kicked the free sock away and took another step before I did the same with the other.

"If we are to fight together, you'll have to learn how to do combat in my Negative Space," I said as I took hold of the bottom of my tank top and started to lift it.

"What are you doing, Isa?" He asked as the sound of fabric moving hit my ears. He was following me.

"I need to sleep to heal. Even if you will not guard my back, I cannot leave without Raacharg and he is off educating Loly's companion about the bond. I intend to stay here, where a wandering weapon will not find me in my moments of weakness."

"You're going to stay?" He asked.

I had thought I'd made my intentions clear enough, but I hummed my confirmation anyway as I pulled my tank top and sheath off, sliding them over my shoulders and head in one movement before I let them fall to the ground. "That deal you wanted to make- how set are you on seeing me accept it?"

He was abruptly in front of me, standing between me and his bed like a wall. He'd used his sonido to get in front of me, and for some reason the thought of him preventing me from getting into his bed amused me. "Give me your word that you will at least consider what I said, and I will accept that as enough for now."

"For now?" I asked as I lifted a brow.

"Yes, for now."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment as I hooked my thumbs under the waist of my shorts and slowly drew them down over my hips to expose the black seamless underwear that I had on underneath. His heated gaze was fixated on my movements as I peeled the shorts down my legs. My movment had started out with the intent to avoid pushing his sexy time buttons by as the short exposed more of my skin I couldn't help as I moved my hips in a sway that I knew had his gaze fixated on my back. There was always something about watching a woman disrobe that men were helpless to resist, and I couldn't help but to indulge in the small power I had over him.

"Fine," I purred as I slowly stepped out of the shorts and tossed them aside with a flick of my wrist. "You have my word. Now, are you really going to sleep with me while fully clothed?"


	21. Chapter 21 - The Brewing Storm

**Negative Space**

 **The Brewing Storm**

Fingers trailed across my lower abdomen in a tickling trail, stirring me from the dream I had been relishing in. I didn't really register much other than the fact that I wasn't ready wake up, so I rolled over and curled into the warm body that had been at my back. I snuggled close to him, burying my face against the side of his neck and the pillow. I knew it was Grimmjow that I was pressed so closely to, but it didn't really register in my mind until the musky scent of nature filled my nose. Why did he have to smell so deliciously exotic? Him smelling so stinking good wasn't fair.

"Isa," he murmured as his cheek brushed along my temple.

I grunted in response, but otherwise stayed where I was. I wanted to go back to sleep, and answering him with words would have woken me up too much. I normally wasn't this groggy, but I normally didn't sleep in the hot embrace of another body either. It made me lethargic, and so relaxed that I could have easily slipped back into the dream I had been having if he would just stop moving.

Despite my grumbling thoughts, Grimmjow moved and rolled me onto my back as he rose up to put his weight on his elbow. Greeted with the cool air of the room as it ghosted between the sheets, I blinked up at him. Even with my hazy sight, I could tell his attention was focused on something across the room.

"What are you looking at?" I mumbled as I lolled my head to the side to gaze in the same direction. Nothing looked out of place to me, but I wasn't familiar with the room.

"It's dark out," he answered me.

"It's night, of course it's darker out," I said lazily.

"It's too dark."

I stared at the wall, my attention focusing on the double doors that were mostly covered by vines. The last time I had gone through those doors, the outside light had been filtering through the vines. It had been enough to give the vegetation an ethereal sort of glow, but not enough to have been blinding from inside. Now, there was nothing. The light in the room that allowed me to see at all was from softly glowing items in the room rather than from outside.

"According to the living, what year is it?" I asked as I lifted my head from the pillow to gaze around.

"2034," he answered. "Why?"

"It's late. I had assumed it happened while I was locked away, but if it hadn't-" I stopped my words and turned my attention to him. "How long ago is your oldest memory? Have you ever seen the moon vanish like it has now?"

"The moon is gone?"

Yeah, he wasn't even a hundred years old. I was a damn cradle robber.

"Yes, it is," I said before I pulled myself away from him and slid off the bed.

My body shuddered with the loss of his heat, but I did my best to hide it as I lifted my hand and called to my zanpakuto. I didn't remember that I need to avoid the blade until after it plunged through my palm, making me swear softly as I yanked it from my flesh.

I was way too groggy for this shit.

With a push of power I healed my flesh and the bone that had been sliced through before sinking that power into the metal of my zanpakuto to make it extend. The butt rang on the stone as I used it like a staff and found the balcony door. Gently so I wouldn't damage the vines, I used to blade of to push several of the leafy vines to the side so I could gaze out across the darkness that should have been a balcony and sand.

"The moon will be back in a few minutes if this is the first time it's vanished, but it will grow progressively longer until there is no moon all night. That is when the sun will fail to overcome the night for a day, and the world will shift."

Grimmjow was behind me when he spoke, and I saw him reach around me just enough so that he could cover my hand that was holding my zanpakuto. My skin was still slick with my blood, but it didn't seem to bother him as he coaxed my hand back toward him. I let out an annoyed sigh and took my zanpakuto with my other hand so he could examine the one I had just healed.

"What do you mean by the world shifting?" he asked as he turned my hand over, inspecting it. His thumb ran over the spot where my zanpakuto had sliced into me, and somehow I knew without looking at him that he was frowning.

"You've seen some of my memories, so you must have seen the crystal that once covered this land," I said, remembering the palace that was my home so many years ago. It had been nestled in the a valley of turquoise crystal, hidden from most of the world yet glimmering like a star of pearlescent majesty. "How do you think Hueco Mundo went from a crystalline landscape, to the sand that has turned this place into a desert? How do you think Menos Forest came to be? What about the massive rocks that spot the dunes? The pillars that create Los Noches' center?"

I started to pull my hand out of his grip, but when he didn't release me, I made do and gestured to the darkness outside with my other. "This is how the land changes. The rain comes only once every hundred years or so, and with it comes change. It may be so small that you don't even notice it, or it may be something world breaking, but there is always change."

"There is no rain in Hueco Mundo," he said, challenging my words with his own small mindedness.

"Where do you think the water that you use to keep your plants flourishing comes from?" A small grin quirked the corner of my mouth. "There's a reservoir beneath Los Noches that gathered there after the pillars formed. Unable to soak into the crystal of the world and filtered by the sand it ran through, there is a massive body of crystal clear water beneath this palace. It's probably low right now, but when this land floods again with the coming rain, even if the rain isn't just rain but more, it will be overflowing."

"Once, sand was mixed so heavily in the rain that it was like mud falling from the sky. It flooded the land, but when the water drained away into the crystal -into the land- the sand remained. This is why we put a dome over Los Noches. We will be fine when the rains come, while the world outside shall drown until the water soaks through the sand to be taken in by the crystal underneath. Now, if giant rocks fall from the sky like the stars are returning to the world again, we might have to worry about the dome. Luckily, I've never seen the same thing happen twice."

"The dome was broken when Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow said, making my thoughts catch.

I stared at the window, my gaze focusing on the vague outline of our bodies that the glowing items in the room made in the glass. The dome was broken. I knew that. So why had I thought for just a moment that Los Noches was whole? Most of the buildings were destroyed in some way and I knew it.

Ugh.

I shook my head and let the vines fall back into place.

"Sorry," I mumbled, apologizing even as I realized that it wasn't needed. I wasn't going to slip away into the past, but I had forgotten the present for a moment. It was a great example of my state of mind. "With the dome gone Los Noches will flood, and it will have trouble draining the water from inside the walls. It will all have to soak through the sand or pour out the doorways, and it may be days before this place is dry again."

I stepped away from the doors and around Grimmjow, but when he didn't release my hand I was forced to come to a stop. My grip on my zanpakuto tightened as I fought to keep myself from yanking my hand away. I didn't really want to be touched right now.

"How long?" He asked. Maybe he knew how I was feeling because he didn't ask the question that I knew was brewing on his tongue. He wouldn't have been so intent on my hand if he hadn't been wondering why my zanpakuto had slid into my flesh like it did. It had done it once before in front of him, and that was when I had been lost and he had ordered me to come back to myself. Did he think I was on the verge of slipping?

"A month, maybe two if this is the first time the moon has vanished. It depends on how severe the change will be. From what I have been able to tell, the longer the storm brews, the more drastic the changes. Like when the sand came, it rained that gritty mud for days but the darkness took almost four months to brew."

"Do you think this is why Arnau hasn't attacked yet?"

His question had me turning around when I had just been trying to avoid looking at him. I met his gaze with ease despite the darkness, but it was only because his eyes were faintly shining like a cat's reflected light at night. His question had caught me off guard, so it took me a moment to answer him.

"Perhaps. The darkness could be a weakness for him like it is for me, or a benefit like it is for you."

"This is a weakness for you?" he asked. His tone was amused, but the look in his eyes was confused.

I frowned at him for a moment, but quickly pulled it back. He had only been in my Negative Space twice. Once for me to kick his ass, the second to stop me from killing Luien. Even if he had only been paying attention to how it worked, it would have been hard to figure out the mechanics behind my Negative Space without being told.

"My Negative Space may be darkness, but anything with a power glows like it is basking in sun. I don't have to worry about not being able to see. This sort of darkness would give his people cover from those like me who are not gifted with the same senses you have, perhaps even allowing them to move in on Los Noches without making us aware of their presence. But like I said, if this is the first night, the darkness will fade quickly. It will only be of any use to him after several weeks, and I know this hasn't been going on for weeks."

He nodded slowly like he was thinking over my words, but then he raised my bloody hand that he was still holding until it was almost between us. His eyes never left mine as his grip shifted so he was cupping the back of my my hand so he could leave my palm exposed to my sight.

"Why is this happening again?"

Here we go...

"It never stopped, I was just too groggy to remember to move," I answered smoothly.

"Are you actually Isa right now?"

If he hadn't sounded so serious, I would have rolled my eyes. "Yes."

He leaned in closer to me until his nose was almost brushing mine. The predator I had seen before was in his eyes, watching me with intent. I couldn't tell what sort of emotions were in that focused gaze, but whatever it was it was strong and… possessive?

"What's my name, Isa?" His words were almost a growl.

I narrowed my eyes at him to push back against his challenge. His question had been rather surprising last night and I had rewarded him for it, but now? Was it really that difficult for him to tell Isabellia and myself apart?

"Master," I answered slowly, testing the waters.

A barely audible growl made the hair on the back of my neck rise as my instincts kicked in. Here was a predator that I was intentionally pissing off, and if I had been smarter I wouldn't have done it.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Isa," he said in a low voice. He stepped closer to me and I responded by taking a slightly bigger step back. Whatever I had done must have set him off because he was abruptly on me. I hadn't been prepared for his advance or I would have stopped him from knocking my zanpakuto from my hand and taking me across the room. My back should have slammed into the wall with the speed of his sonido, but instead of the jarring movement I was pressed into the leaves and vines that lined the room.

"What's my name?" He asked. I moved to push him away, but he caught my hands and pressed them back into the wall. I could have fought him harder than I was, but this wasn't a fight that I had to physically win. This was a fight that I wanted to win with words. Or name calling.

"Overbearing ass hole," I said as I rested my head back on the wall so I could glare up at him. "Or do you prefer autocratic dingleberry? One of the fakes? An egotistical false god?"

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin.

"You're damn lucky that you're still healing," he growled. His grip on my hands shifted and I felt him try to pull them together above my head. I resisted him then, my entire body flexing with the effort. He actually managed to lift me off my feet, but I think the sound of the snapping foliage was what actually stopped him from lifting me much higher and he let my feet rest back on the ground.

"If I wasn't healing, what would you do?" I asked, my voice coming out in a pur.

"I'd make you say it," he growled. Only his hands had been touching me, but with his words he stepped closer and used his body to press mine firmly against the vines. His mouth hovered over mine, threatening to take my lips but only teasing me with his hot breath. "One way or another."

My breath hitched in my throat when his lower body ground into mine. Gods, he was a horrible, horrible man. He knew exactly how to push the right buttons on this very human body of mine. It really didn't help that I was still only wearing the underwear I had stripped down to last night. It left nothing by the flimsy panties and his pants between us and gods was he ready. Pinned like I was to the wall, I should have been struggling more to get free from him but I was so distracted by the press of his body that I couldn't even think to feel trapped.

In fact, all I could think about was the feel of his lips on mine. Last night he had been careful with me, but I didn't want careful. I wanted the predator to devour me.

I flexed up onto the balls of my feet and captured his mouth with my own. He may have had my hands pinned to the wall, but in that moment I took charge and forcefully kissed him with an almost desperate fierceness. I had surprised him when I had moved, but it only lasted until my tongue slipped between his lips to brush between his teeth.

Like a starting engine, he came to life. His hands released mine and found my body as our kiss became a fight for dominance. He bit down on my bottom lip, driving me to rise onto the tips of my toes before he released me. It wasn't a fair fight with our height difference, so I slid my arms over his shoulders and pulled myself up even more so I could distract him with the friction between our bodies. He groaned and lost focus on what I was doing to his mouth as his hands found my ass and he lifted me higher. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clenched his hips with my thighs to help hold myself up. The new position made him grind against the most intimate parts of me and I moaned my desire into his mouth.

The vines at my back vanished as Grimmjow moved away from the wall, probably both to save his plants from being damaged by our movement and to find a more suitable place to enjoy ourselves. It forced me to cling tighter to him despite the hand he still had on my ass to keep me where I was. His other trailed up my flesh, tracing the taught, muscled lines of my back until he ran over the center of my back. Where my spine was.

I stiffened and broke our savage kiss as I waited for the pain of my broken mask to course through me. Oddly enough, it never did, but I stayed stiff with the memory of the pain that should have come.

"Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked in an almost breathy voice, drawing me out of my moment of panic.

"N-no," I said hesitantly. I was panting slightly despite how quickly our engagement had started and stopped. My eyes blinked open as I just now realized I had shut them and I met his azure gaze. "I just thought it would hurt."

His hand hadn't moved from the spot even with my reaction to his touch, but with my words he gently caressed over the spot that had been damaged on my mask. Not a single inch of it hurt with his touch, and the realization that I had severely over reacted had me sagging slightly with relief and embarrassment.

"That feels fine too?" He asked.

I nodded and silently shamed myself. Why had I reacted like that? Ugh. It was probably for the best, but I still regretted it.

Slowly relaxing, I let my grip on his hips ease and he helped guide me down until my toes touched the floor. I kept my face tilted down to avoid meeting his gaze as my eyes went to my zanpakuto that was carelessly lying on the floor several feet away. I needed to see what state my mask was in, and to do that I needed to release my true form. The only problem was…

"Do you have a standing mirror?" I asked.

"No, just the one in the washroom," he answered. His hand trailed all the way up my spine to trace over the part where my mask emerged from my skin to line the back of my neck making me tense and want to relax at the same time. "Even if I did, could you see with the world as dark as it is?"

Probably not, but I didn't voice that thought. "I need to go back to my rock then. I have a mirror there, and I will be light enough for me to see soon."

"Is your mask healed?"

"I don't know," I answered, my voice soft with the admission. "That's what I want to figure out. I don't like that I flinch so easily.

"You shouldn't leave if you're still injured." His voice sounded cautious as he spoke, like he was choosing his words rather than simply talking.

"Are you going to order me to stay?" I asked, keeping my own voice light so it wouldn't sound like a challenge.

"Are you going to make me?"

I stood there without answering him, waiting for some brilliant answer to come to mind. Nothing came to me, but even still I stood there. Words weren't my strong point. Explaining things, I could do, but this? I'd have preferred to just sneak off than wait for him to tell me what he wanted. Worst of all, despite my inner feelings, I didn't want to be away from him. It was stupid and it made me feel much younger than I was, but I wanted to be wrapped in his warmth. Just the thought made me want to slap myself, but it really was what I wanted.

I drew one hand down from his shoulders and held it out to my zanpakuto as I called Amechania to me. The spear came to me and the shaft met my hand instead of the blade, though if it had more distance to orient itself I was pretty sure I would have been stabbed again.

"Amechania doesn't handle the gifts that your bond has given me very well. I'd suggest refraining from trying to elicit strong emotions from me while I am in my true form," I warned him just before I tapped the butt of my zanpakuto on the ground to make the metal ring.

"Pacify, Amechania."

Power poured through me as I called my true form to life. My armor formed around me, surfacing from my skin to take shape around my flesh. Despite the transformation, Grimmjow's hands never left me but instead shifted to my hips as my girdle formed under his hands. I ignored him and turned my zanpakuto to point toward the floor as I waited the few moments it took for my armor to finish. I could have made it form instantly, but I wasn't in a hurry. Rather, I was a bit nervous, and looking casual might just fool Grimmjow into thinking I wasn't worried.

"How does it feel?"

I realized then that I had been chewing on my bottom lip and abruptly stopped. He couldn't see much of my face with my head tilted down, but it didn't stop me from acting like he knew what I was feeling. With his sensitivity to the bond, he probably knew even without seeing my expressions. He was a cheater, and I just needed to get over it.

"Fine, at the moment," I mumbled that last part as I ran my hand over my girdle. I traced the patterns in my armor around my side and to my back, but hesitated when I knew I was close to touching my spine. Apprehension filled me as I considered my mask. What if my mask wasn't done healing? Would my touch set it off? Would it cave at my touch because it wasn't ready? Gods, I didn't want to feel that pain again. Pain normally wasn't a deterrent for me because it only lasted as long as I let it, but this was out of my control. A pain I couldn't stop with a simple push of power like almost everything else in my life.

Yes, I was a control freak. Raacharg really was a saint for putting up with me sometimes.

Grimmjow gently pulled on my hips, drawing my attention to him as he coaxed me closer. I hadn't realized until then that there had been such space between us, but either he or I had stepped back while my armor had been forming.

Letting out a small sigh I closed the distance between us. I started to turn to give him my back, but he held onto my hips and guided me to step into him. I lifted a brow at him suspiciously before I pressed my chin into his shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas," I warned him as he bent his neck and his upper body so he could look down the line of my back and armor. "In my true form, Amechania rides my mind. I will get overwhelmed easier by the emotions your bond has allowed me to feel."

"That sounds like a good thing for me," he mused.

"If I get overwhelmed in this state, I get violent," I murmured, my voice a pur as I moved my zanpakuto and rested the blade on the top of his foot. I held it up so the weight of it would simply be a pressure, but my threat was clear. "You don't want me to get violent."

He let out a husky laugh and brought his mouth to my ear. "Maybe I want you to get violent. I am destruction after all."

A muscle in my cheek twitched with annoyance. He was just testing my limits. I knew it. After the reaction I had gotten out of him on the way to his bed, I couldn't blame him. I hadn't intended to invite such advances at first. I had simply wanted to sleep, and for him to guard me as I allowed myself to be so vulnerable. But that had changed once I realized how he had reacted. It was hard to sleep pressed against someone and to not realize that there was a sort of… tension in the air.

"Try me," I said as I let more of my zanpakuto's weight rest on his foot. He had to be feeling something now, but he didn't react like it hurt.

"You should have figured out by now that laying down a challenge isn't how you stop me," he murmured as his hand brushed down my exposed upper arm. His mouth came closer to my ear he nuzzled his nose across the bone feathers, making an involuntary shudder rake through my body. "I like a challenge."

I'd show him a damn challenge.

I jerked, slamming the weight of my zanpakuto into his foot until I felt the blade kiss the stone beneath. His entire body went stiff and his grip on me clenched until it was painfully tight. The scent of his blood permeated the air and heighten the edge of violence within me that made it so I almost couldn't help myself as I leaned back and gave him my best predatory glare.

"I warned you," I said flatly, my words coming out with more Amechania than I had intended. "You may be my master, but I have no qualms about hurting you, not when I know it is not permanent damage that I have done. I would advise you not to forget that I am not Isa when I am in my true form."

"You're still Isa," he disagreed, his voice deceptively soft. The predator within him was in his eyes as he stared hungrily down at me. I couldn't tell of that look was a hunger for violence, or something else, but considering what we had been doing just a few minutes ago, I had a pretty good guess. "You're just more of a challenge like this."

"And you like challenges," I said flatly as I drew my zanpakuto back. I did it slowly so I could prolong the pain of my blade as it slid through his flesh, but instead of making him weary, it was like I had made him more interested in me. Not exactly what I had been going for.

"You're the only challenge I've had in years."

I tilted my head to the side in a curious gesture as my blade left his flesh. I stood there for a moment without doing anything other than holding his gaze, but it was suddenly hard to maintain. Did I feel a bit guilty? Not really, but I had intentionally just stabbed the man I was supposed to serve. Even if he deserved it, the instinct that the bond gave me would have slapped me if I was paying more attention to it.

Keeping still under his touch, I pushed power to the bond. I didn't flinch when my own broken one stabbed at me, but instead forced my body to relax just a little as I called on my healing and pushed the power into him through his bond and his hands that were still clasped over my upper arms. I needed physical contact to share my healing, but that didn't mean that I had to be touching him. His hands on me were more than enough contact for me to heal the wound I had given him.

I dropped his gaze then and tilted my face down, conceding to him the win of our staring contest. I felt more than saw his move to come closer to me and ducked my head further to avoid his mouth that had been aiming for mine. He clearly saw me move because instead of his mouth hitting my mantel he redirected his movement so his cheek slid along my temple. His breath tickled the feathers that tipped my ear as he took in a deep breath. I had a moment to wonder if he was taking in my scent, but my curiosity was short lived because he nuzzled my feathers in a way that was firm but still sensual. Gods, if Isabellia wasn't me I would have throttled her.

"Are you going to tell me how my spine looks, or are you going to keep pissing me off with your ill returned sexual advances?" I said quickly as I turned my head away to keep him from touching me.

I could hear that stupid grin of his as he answered me. "Ill returned? That's a lie if I ever heard one. I can smell how much you're enjoying yourself."

I flattened my glare at his shoulder and started to move my zanpakuto to stab him again, but it only made him chuckle. I would have been lying to myself if I said that I was not aroused, but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it aloud. How could I not have been? He was more than just attractive, and I had been so tangled up in him that it was amazing I hadn't lost what little clothing I still had on. Yay to me for not losing my head when he had caught me against him. If my bond with him hadn't been fried and I hadn't jumped when he's touched my back, I might have let him take me. We had been pressed so closely together, and the feel of his mouth on mine- his teeth- his hands-

Nope. Not going there. Bad Isa, bad! No more thinking about sweat slicked skin and how good it would feel to- Gods! Bad Isa!

Oblivious unaware of the turmoil in my thoughts, Grimmjow coaxed me closer to him. I couldn't feel him touching my armor because of how tightly it was bound to my body, but I knew he was by the way his hands slid between my arms and waist and forced me to lift my arms out and away from my body. I ended up gripping his bicep with my free hand while my zanpakuto rested on the ground to steady my other hand. I braced myself, waiting for the pain of his touch on my spine despite not knowing if it was going to come. I didn't actually feel anything until his fingers brushed over the more sensitive bone and I jumped ever so slightly with the pain I was expecting to feel.

"Easy," he murmured as his touch trailed up, skimming painlessly over the segments that had been damaged by his gran rey cero.

"You take it easy," I grumbled back. "I haven't been this pathetic since that damn Soul Reaper-"

"You're not pathetic," he interrupted me. "You're trusting me to do this for you. There's a difference."

His entire hand pressed to my spine in one abrupt movement making me jump again and lean harder into him to get away from his touch as I waited for pain, but instead of the pain I had expected, I was met with the solid feeling I was used to. His hand trailed down my back, passing over my entire spine from my shoulder blades to where it vanished right where my body's actual tailbone was and my girdle ended. I thought for a second that his hand would trail further down to trail over the thin fabric of my underwear to trace over the thin fabric that covered my lady bits, but instead he drew his hand back up to the top edge of my armor where it transitioned into the sports bra I was wearing underneath it. The spine of my resurreccion had formed through the material, but he would have never known if he wasn't tracing my spine with his touch. My hair was down to allow the long waves to hide it from view.

"How does it feel?" I asked him, my voice coming out almost hesitantly.

"The damaged portion is rougher than the rest of your mask, but otherwise it feels fine," he answered.

With a small sigh of relief I let my own hand trail back to run over my spine, covering his hand until he pulled it away and allowed me to touch my mask. He was right, it felt rough like a rock's surface rather than the polished smooth that it normally was, but it was solid. Even as I tried to dig my nail into the bone and squeeze down on it's edges, it didn't hurt.

Thank the gods…

"I'm sure it will be smooth again in a day or two," I said as I dropped my hand. I had intended to step away from him, but his hands were still resting on my hips and I couldn't seem to will myself to break the contact.

"Would you call my mask healed?" I asked, my voice low.

"Is that your way of asking for permission to leave?" He challenged.

I didn't want to leave, not right now. Being in his intoxicating presence had poisoned my mind to him. I didn't exactly crave him like an addiction, but as I turned my head slightly so my nose brushed the column of his neck, I wasn't sure that was the truth. I liked his scent. It was one of my favorite parts about being so close to him. Well, his body was nice too, but that scent was uniquely his- that I couldn't get anywhere else.

"I don't need your permission unless you order me. I'm simply ensuring that you have no qualms about me leaving," I murmured. "Having my freedom of will to do what I please is normal for me."

"Does it really bother you so much to know that I could bend you to my will?" He asked as he moved and his mask brushed my mantel.

"Yes." The answer was simple, but far more honest than I had ever intended it to be. "The last time someone had this level of control over me was… a very long time ago."

"The God Maker?" His question came with a soft nudge, and I let my head tilt to the side so his mask could brush my cheek. The sharp teeth scraped along my skin, which was something I would never admit to him that I enjoyed. Amechania was a bit sadistic in that aspect. We'd take pleasure with pain if I'd allow it.

"Before our bond was wed, yes, but once the bond is wed there is no more master. You are equals," I explained, trying my best to ignore his actions. It was another reason why the easiest option wasn't the best option. If I fixed my bond with him by wedding it, he might not be able to pull me from my memories like he had up until now. But of course, I didn't tell him that. The less he knew in regards to this, the better.

"Speaking of the bond," I started as I backed up. The movement was reluctant, but I didn't want to linger because, well, I did want to linger. I wanted to stay in that very spot until he couldn't stand it anymore and did something more. I wanted to tempt him until he took me and I had no other option than to let him.

My Human body was a terrible beast.

"My mask shouldn't have healed as quickly as it did."

"How so?" He asked.

"It should have taken weeks to get to this point, not a single week. Or, I feel like it should have. It might have even gone faster if I hadn't woken up at all."

"And you think that was because of the bond?"

I nodded. "Some features change with the bond, like my being able to feel more emotions and you… well, I'm still not sure what you got from me. But, I think my bond with you has also improved my healing."

"Would it have anything to do with the power I shared?"

I was pretty sure he was referencing the moment we had on the balcony, so I shook my head. "That wouldn't have changed how fast my mask is healing, just the fuel my body needed to do it. This is something different, and I want to test it."

"How?" He asked.

"I want you to-"

Power flowed over my skin. The sensation of it was so foreign that I turned toward the source without knowing where it was actually coming from and searched the vines on the wall with my eyes like I would have found the perpetrator standing there. It felt like fur tickling my skin as my own spiritual pressure raised to fend it off. I felt Grimmjow do the same, but he wasn't what I was worried about.

"Where's the wall from here?" I asked as I turned to Grimmjow and started for the hallway that would lead to the other room. The spiritual pressure that was pushing against my own was drowning out my senses for anything else, but I still had the bond and I used it to track Raacharg to the lounger he had been placed on by Grimmjow before. As I walked, my gait changed to accommodate my bare feet and I walked more with the balls of my feet to take the impact that my shoes normally would have.

"And I thought your senses were sub-par," Grimmjow said. He hadn't followed me, but my hearing wasn't impacted by the foreign spiritual pressure.

"So they are on the wall?" I asked over my shoulder. I hadn't actually known they were there, but if we were being targeted and they wanted us to know it, it only made sense to go for the main entrance into this place.

"Yeah," he answered.

I stopped when I was looming over Raacharg, only now realizing that something was wrong. Raacharg was way more sensitive to spiritual pressures than I was. This level of power should have startled him out of his skin, yet here he was, sleeping heavier than I had ever seen him. He was always so alert, acting as my awareness to compensate for my own weaknesses.

I leaned down and ran a hand over his fur, something that would have normally startled him. He just kept breathing slowly with sleep. No shift, no change that would have signaled his stirring.

"Raacharg," I called to him. When he still didn't respond, I pushed my will into him through the bond and forced him to stir. Even as he moved it was as if in a restless sleep and he did not wake. I could feel the resistance that was coming from him. It was something that wasn't his own, like a hand was keeping his head down and fight me to keep him that way.

A low growl wafted through the air and for a moment I thought it was Raacharg. Then I realized it was coming from me. Who would dare to try and control what is mine? Only an idiot, someone who didn't know what I was capable of. Someone who wasn't afraid to pick a fight with me when they should have been.

"Are your people being forced to sleep like this?" My words were directed at Grimmjow even though I didn't turn to look at him. I clenched my hand in Raacharg's fur and slapped him with power. He jerked like it was a physical hit and I felt the presence that had been lingering on his mind fall away. Golden eyes blinked up at me, but he was still half asleep. I had to fix that.

"I need you in your other form, Raacharg."

He took one glance at my true form and nodded. He slipped from the couch and stumbled as his paws hit the ground. He kept his feet only because when he started to fall, he fell into my legs. I stayed still as he worked to orient himself, but once he had his balance I turned away from him to look at Grimmjow as he entered the room. He'd dressed in the mere moments that I had been paying attention to Raacharg. He was back in a similar outfit as he had been last night, all black with that ratty Espada jacket that he seemed to favor. Just how many pairs of the same clothes did he have?

"Who have you bound to you?" I asked.

He lifted a quizzical brow. "I thought you knew. I felt you rifling through the bond yesterday."

"I saw the bonds, but not who they belonged to," I said quickly, then repeated my question.

"Loly, Rudbornn and Tesra," he finally answered.

"Are they as asleep as Raacharg was?" I asked. Like speaking his name was a trigger, I felt him draw on our bond and the heat of flames lick across my backside as he called on his other form.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but managed to hold the urge back. Remember Isa, I reminded myself, he was a child when it came to the old ways. Like a giant man child with a body that screamed sin and enough power that even me, a former god, had no choice but to give into him.

A loud boom shook the tower just before an equally startling thud resonated from the entrance way. Had they blown open the doors?

"We don't have time for this," I said sharply as I shifted my grip on my zanpakuto. My shield formed on my back with a push of power and I started for the secret door that lead to Grimmjow's rooms. "You need to ensure that your people are awake and stay that way. Raacharg, can your suppress yourself like that?"

"Yes," he answered as his spiritual pressure vanished, leaving me with only the bond to sense him by.

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone," Grimmjow said, the edge of anger in his voice.

"I will be fine, but your people may not be." When his expression didn't change I let out a rough sigh and shook my head. "If they are asleep, and someone else is moving through the tower that we are unaware of, they can be killed without any resistance. You need to wake them, and while you do that I will confront the power that has them and stop it."

I felt Grimmjow's anger rise even before he spoke, so I cut him off before he could form his first word.

"I am nothingness, Grimmjow. Fighting is one of the things I'm good at, so let me do it. Go to your children, take Raacharg you if you are unsure of how to do it. He knows how to manipulate the bond better than I can explain it. Ensure they wake and then you come fight. It's the best option, so just do it."

I probably shouldn't have told him what to do, but I was distracted by the sensation of the spiritual pressure that was lapping against my own like a rising tide. I knew what to do, but explaining shit was wasting time.

"Raacharg, open this stupid magic door," I said as I gestured vaguely in its direction. He didn't hesitate to obey and passed me. He'd sudbued his flames so he was just a warmth passing by, and I was again surprised by his excellent control. It was a fleeting thought though, because I was abruptly distracted as the tower shook with the force of another impact. The hidden doorway cracked open and without a second glance back at Grimmjow, I started through it.

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** I know it took me longer than usual, but I hope it was a good chapter! I've found that I tend to get a bit hasty in posting chapters, then go and edit them after I've posted them (like the last chapter, and a few chapters before that... heh). I didn't get the warm and fuzzy feeling that I normally do when I get ahead of myself when I first wrote this chapter, so I delayed posting until I had gotten it just right. I think I ended up writing three versions until I finally got that happy feeling about where this one went, so I hope y'all enjoyed it!


	22. Chapter 22 - Sneaky Bastards

**Negative Space**

 **Sneaky Bastards**

The sound of my feet hitting the floor echoed down the hallway that lead to the main door. I didn't know Grimmjow's tower very well so I could have easily mistaken this hallway for something else if I hadn't felt the cool gush of the outside air blowing down the corridor. The long hallway was mostly straight, so I should have been able to see all the way outside, but the darkness from the missing moon kept me from actually seeing through.

But I could fix that.

"Depress," I murmured as I held back a grin. The butt of my zanpakuto smacked against the wall, making the metal ring to release my own darkness. Just before my my spiritual pressure was snuffed out, I launched myself forward with sonido. My speed was like a cannonball as my spirit energy left me rather than the steady fast pace that I normally had, but I didn't need it to be sustained. Whoever was outside might be able to see in the natural darkness, so I needed to see them.

Like a spotlight on stage, the Arrancar who had destroyed the door lit up. I couldn't see the surrounding area, but if I had to guess, they were past the broken door and working their way inside. It made me frown, but I couldn't linger on my anger.

Just as my own body came alight with the power of my Negative Space, I smacked the butt against the floor to call it back. I had been moving so quickly that there was no way they had seen more than a blur. I didn't bother with words as my power flowed back into me, and I pivoted as I touched the ground to lunge at them. My zanpakuto met flesh with my first strike, but I had the impression that it hadn't done much damage. Even without seeing clearly, I could tell by the resistance that my zanpakuto gave with my thrust.

I darted back from the intruder, and headed for where I was certain would lead outside. I was just in time to see the bright blast of a yellow cero as it shot across the ground below. Others were fighting. Either that was a good thing that they hadn't been caught by surprise, or bad because there were enough people here to require multiple engagements.

"You must be Isabellia," the person I had just struck said. Their footsteps signaled their location and I turned to face them. "I was told you were here, though it baffles me as to why you serve Aizen's former puppets."

That made my brow quirk.

"I don't serve them," I corrected her. Or, I was pretty sure it was a her. The body I had seen had been feminine, but I hadn't taken the time to actually look at them. "I serve Grimmjow. The other Espada can eat sand as far as I am concerned."

"Are you bound to him?" she asked. Their voice was feminine so I just decided that it was a woman.

"I serve him," I repeated, but I was done talking.

I didn't like using my Negative Space in open areas. Anyone could just waltz into its boundaries and I had absolutely no senses when I was within its power. But, I needed to put a stop to their power as soon as I could to allow Grimmjow to wake his people. Even now I could feel their spiritual pressure licking across my skin despite the moment they had been inside my Negative Space. Once Grimmjow's people were up and functional, this little battle would be over.

Hopefully… I still didn't know what the bunch of them could do. Maybe they'd be no better than a gaggle of bobo dolls, but I was hoping for they would be at least as helpful as little barking chihuahuas and distract my opponent.

I tapped my zanpakuto on the ground again and called my Negative Space to life. Darkness would have flooded the world if it wasn't already pitch black out, and I felt my own power fade as our bodies lit with light.

My eyes must have not been working before, because the person that stood in my Negative Space with me wasn't feminine at all. If I had to say something was feminine, it would have only been its voice because the man before me didn't look like anything even remotely womanly. Maybe the massive pectoral muscles would have tricked me, but not the bald head the brownish red beard that ran nearly down to their chest. He wasn't the largest man ever, but rather of a medium height with a very large build. His arms seemed longer than a properly proportioned Human's would have been, his knuckles dropping down to his knees. There was an odd almost ethreal glow to his body, like even in my Negative Space he was radiating power.

It was… odd.

Was he really the one forcing Grimmjow's people to sleep? He didn't look like the type of person who would have the power to force people to sleep. Then again, I didn't look like the type of person that could steal away peoples powers.

As my Negative Space grew, the fallen forms of Rudbornn's skulled puppets glowed with a dim light. They looked dead, but the fact that they had lit up at all said otherwise. Rudbornn wouldn't be able to control them while they were in my Negative Space, but it made me wonder if he was controlling them or if they functioned on their own? Would it hurt him if I used his puppets as meat shields? I shook my head and decided not to waste more thought on them as I focused my attention on the Arrancar that stood before me.

I didn't wait for him to become accustomed to my Negative Space. One of the biggest advantages I had was the initial confusion that my opponents suffered when they had no power. Letting this opportunity slip away because I wanted to look around would have been stupid, so I sprinted toward him.

As soon as I started running he moved, drawing those long arms of his up to guard himself. He wasn't even trying to conjure up his power, which was odd. People normally tried to call their power before any other actions, and the lack of being able to do so made them hesitate. He wasn't acting like anything was wrong, like he knew exactly how my Negative Space would affect him.

Just as I got close enough to strike at him, I pivoted on my right foot as my instincts screamed at me, danger. I saw his swing as it passed through the air that had just been my body and reacted, lashing out with the butt of my zanpakuto. I struck him, but it wasn't his thigh like I had been aiming for but rather his forearm as he deflected my strike and guided my momentum askew. I planted my foot as I spun my zanpakuto in my hand, his gaze flicked to the metal just like I wanted it to. While my zanpakuto was turning my foot came up and connected with his chest.

Like I had kicked an immovable object, the recoil of the force I had used shocked up my leg like a tine. I snarled silently as I drew back, narrowly avoiding his long reach as his open palm came at my chest. Jesus cow pies, he was fast for being powerless. And strong. Stronger than he should have been inside my domain. Something wasn't right with this guy. It was like he was prepared to be in my Negative Space, and he shouldn't have been.

He kept coming even as I worked my way back from him. His bare hands seemed to be strong enough to not be pierced by my zanpakuto's blade, which made doing any damage to him nearly impossible. He was way too fast for me while I had no power, and after several close calls I called back my Negative Space so I could keep up with him. Thankfully, the rising moon had just started to give the world light so I was able to see the world around me.

The blade of my zanpakuto sparked as it connected with the concrete and I used the force to fling myself over the edge of the wall. Calling reishi to my feet I stood in the air several feet off the edge and finally stopped. I needed a different strategy because my Negative Space wasn't the answer. It was at first, but I could figure something else out. I just needed a moment to think.

"Tell me, are you part of Arnau's little army, or are you someone else entirely?" I asked. When you don't know what to do, stall.

"I am Morbetor," he answered. "Who I serve is of little consequence. You will die here and now."

I placed my hand on my hip and let it cock out to one side. This guy was something else. His name wasn't familiar to me, so I knew he wasn't part of the group of Arrancar I had killed so long ago. He was new, which meant he had never experienced my powers.

And yet he seemed completely resistant to my Negative Space…

"I thought your boss wanted to take me alive?" I said suggestively as I twirled my zanpakuto in my right hand.

"He would like that, but I don't much care for taking prisoners."

Good to know.

"I don't intend on being anyone's victim today," I stated. If I couldn't use my Negative Space then I needed to get distance between him and the tower. Heaving an overly dramatic sigh I slumped to one side and let out a mocking groan of disappointment. "You know, I was really expecting one of the Arrancar I killed years ago. You're boring. Let's end this quickly please."

His body flexed, the muscles under his skin growing as they strained. Had I hit a nerve? I was hoping I had.

"Come then, use your all consuming power. Let's see how it pairs against my nullifying armor."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Nullifying armor, huh? That was an odd phrase. Was that the name of his resurreccion, or something else?

He pounded his fists together, drawing my attention to them as the sound of metal clashing rang through the air. I hadn't noticed the metal that covered his knuckles until then. It was odd that I was just now noticing it, especially when considering that I had already exchanged blows with him. I watched as the metal shifted, flowing over his skin like it was liquid lining his body.

Was he flexing his power? I wasn't sure, but I didn't give away the fact that I was observing him. Instead I pretended to look down and stuck my finger in my ear like I was cleaning it. "I'm sorry, did you say nubile arms? Trust me on this one, if you really think your arms are nubile, then you've got a really fucked up opinion of yourself."

A muscle in his cheek twitched. Oh yeah. Remember my little speal about a tsunami versus a volcano? This guy was a tsunami. His rage showed on his skin with the heated glow of anger and his eyes seemed to spark with his rising spiritual pressure. All the while that same liquid metal slid along his skin, pulsating with his own growing anger.

"I will not stand for your taunting any longer," he snarled from between bared teeth.

"Aw," I said as I made a pouty face. "Did I hurt someone's ego? It's alright, I'm sure there's a gorilla out there somewhere that would find your gangly arms attractive. You just might have to get a bit more hair growing."

Muscles bulged and I would have sworn that I heard his joints popping with the pressure. Oh yeah, he was a sensitive fart snogger. He didn't even fire off some angry reply. He was too busy grinding the hell out of his teeth.

"Have you ever seen some of the living's TV shows? Either way, I think Grodd would like you. The question is if you're good at bending over or not, because out of the two of you, he'd totally be the man in the relationship."

Finally, he snapped. I saw the moment in his rage took over and I darted down to the wall before I gave him my back and slipped into my sonido. He was hot on my heels as I moved, but it only made me smile. He was doing exactly what I wanted him to do and moving away from the tower.

As he caught up with me I dropped from my sonido for only a moment to take a stab at him. My zanpakuto struck, but faster than my blade was moving that metal that had been circling his body slid under his shirt. My blade met it at his abdomen and sparked as metal clashes against metal, but my blade never penetrated. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the hole I'd put in his shirt, missing the swing of his right arm.

His fist collided with my arm and I heard the bone crack as I was flung over the side of the wall. I didn't let a sound slip from my lips as I called reishi to my feet and took a quick glance down at the damage. My arm was still straight, but if the intense pain was any indication, he had indeed broken something. I healed it without a second thought, pushing power into my body as I worked for speed, and I dodge another blow as he came at me swinging. I'd have to be more careful of those fists of his and figure out what the hell that metal was. It withstood my zanpakuto like I was attacking a solid wall instead of a man.

Huh… was the metal what was stopping me or was it his heiro? Was that thing his zanpakuto, or was his zanpakuto something else? Where there more than two patches of metal, or was it all one that was stretching? I needed to test it.

Lurching back from another swing I shrank my zanpakuto so I could easily hold it in one hand and called two ceros: one to my open palm and the other to the tip of my zanpakuto's blade. I fired off the cero in my palm and immediately called another and another to fire them off in rapid succession.

I was so close to him that he didn't bother trying to dodge. The ceros hit him in the chest and just like I thought, he didn't even flinch. He powered forward and kept the onslaught of his fists on overly long arms coming. I didn't mind though. The ceros had done their job. His shirt had two large holes in the fabric, allowing me to see the metal as it flowed across his skin. My zanpakuto expanded with a flash of power and sparks and again I struck at his middle. He didn't even try to dodge my blow and I watched as my blade was met by swirling steel that coalesced like true armor across his abdomen.

Holy hell...

I darted back, my feet sliding on invisible reishi with the force as I pivoted to avoid his reach. I struck again and watching as the metal again came together to take the force of my blow. I narrowed my eyes, but had to pull away when he swung at me again. I wasn't fast enough to completely avoid it this time and his fist grazed my shoulder. It wasn't a blow that would break anything, but I felt the muscles in my arm cry out as they were damn near crushed by the force of his hit.

I snarled as I forced myself to heal again and dipped back and out of his range. Those damn arms of his were freaking Gumby arms and that metal - what the hell was that shit? It moved across his skin like it was alive and defended him from my blows. It was like I wasn't even hitting him. It made no damn sense.

A chuckle that was pretty damn comparable to a witch's cackle came from Morbetor. He paused in the air and straightened his posture as his eyes seemed to merrily glimmer. Clearly, he was amused. One of his big hands lifted and he tore away what remained of his shirt to expose his entire upper body.

"You wanted a look at this?" He asked as his muscles flexed and bunched like he was trying to make himself more appetizing. It just made him look more like a giant monkey. The metal covering him swirled around his waist until it settled over his chest in patches of scaled armor.

Huh…

"No, you're really not my type. I prefer my men to be less gorilla and more-" destructive, power hungry, filled with a damn God complex, and able to set my damn loins on fire like they were soaked in lighter fluid and he was a blow torch- "handsome."

Yeah, that didn't have the punch I was going for. Oh well.

I saw his body tense only a moment before he moved. It was all the warning I needed though. I had never let the cero drop that heated the edge of my blade, and I used it like weapon it was as I dipped right and spun. I thrust my zanpakuto like the spear it was and the blade collided with that damned metal armor over his ribs. I pushed power into the cero, willing the energy to grow hotter.

It did nothing.

Nothing!

Even with the power of a cero edging my blade, I didn't pierce through that morphing shit. I mentally swore as I pushed more power into my zanpakuto. I had to get through this shit somehow. I didn't know how else I could beat him if I couldn't even injure him.

A spark lit in the bond just before flaming claws clamped down on Morbetor's shoulders. I tried to not let my surprise at Raacharg's appearance distract me, but I couldn't help myself when a white hot blade popped out the center of Morbetor's chest like damn whack-a-mole. The metal under my blade spasmed and rippled as Morbetor's eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as his head turned down to stare in horror at the blade. At that same time the metal under my blade pulled back and surrounded Raacharg's tail like it was trying to reject it from his body. Clearly he had forgotten about me in his panic because my zanpakuto slid into his flesh as soon as the metal left and he gasped.

I couldn't help it. I grinned.

Meeting Rascharg's yellow-gold eyes over Morbetor's shoulder I let him see how pleased I was with him before I jerked my head to tell him to move. He bared his teeth at me and molten fire spilled from his jowls before his scythe like tail slid out of Morbetor's chest and he vanished in his sonido.

I twisted the blade of my zanpakuto in his gut before I pulled it free and in one quick movement I tapped my zanpakuto with my gauntlet and called out the release of my Negative Space. Darkness enveloped the world around me, highlighting our bodies as we plummeted to the ground. Just as I felt my power fading, I called reishi under my feet one last time and stopped my fall mid motion.

Morbetor, well, he wasn't so lucky.

I watched as he fell the rest of the way and crashed into the sand just before the reishi under my feet dissolved as my own spiritual pressure vanished. I fell the twenty feet that separated me from the ground and landed hard on the sand. The shock of the landing zinged up my legs, momentarily freezing me in place as my body adjusted to the pain. I should have rolled, damn it.

Finally getting over the shock, I straightened and let my eyes find Morbetor where he laid on the sand. Even from here I could see the gleaming white of exposed bones sticking out from his legs. Just like I had known would happen, the force of his fall had broken the bones in his legs. I'd done this to myself before when I was still learning how to use my resurreccion.

Life as a Human must have really sucked.

Wasting little time I walked over to his fallen form. He was letting out small grunts of pain that grew louder as I loomed closer to him. He knew what was coming. Death.

Stopping beside him, I lifted my foot and tapped the exposed bone of his leg with my toe. He writhed on the ground, trying to move his leg away from my touch but failing. I felt the adrenaline drain from me and the expression of battle fade from my face until all that remained was the cold, emotionless woman that I normally was.

I poked his bone again before I set my foot back on the ground. "I'll give you one chance. If you want to live, you'll answer my questions. If you want to die, refuse. I'm not going to bother playing with you."

"Fuck you," he bit out as his enraged gaze tried to set me on fire.

"So be it," I murmured as I lifted my zanpakuto and reversed my grip.

"He'll find your weakness, Isabellia," he said quickly. "He's good as exploiting our demons, and he will figure out yours. Just wait-"

I slammed the blade of my zanpakuto into his face, breaking through the bone of his mask and skull with the single strike. Did he really think that I didn't know that? I knew exactly what Arnau was capable of, but I also knew that just like everyone else he could die. I just had to figure out how to keep him dead.

Pulling my zanpakuto free from his flesh, I stabbed through his mask again to ensure it was well and truly broken before I gave his corpse my back. I'd eat his body later, once all of this was over. I had at least one more person to deal with before I could relax and his corpse would be a nice boost to restore the energy I'd used while fighting.

A flash of color caught my attention and my gaze flicked up in time to see someone step outside of my Negative Space. I frowned, but my expression was wiped away when a chain shot into the darkness of my power toward me. Without my spiritual power to boost my speed I dodged Human slow, which to say the least was nowhere near fast enough. The end of chain hit my thigh and what I thought was just going to be a whip was actually a barbed blade that caught in my flesh.

What the hell? Had I really just been harpooned like a damn fish?

Apparently, yes. I was a freaking whale. The chain pulled taught and hauled me forward by my thigh. The pain of the wound was nothing compared to the searing pain of my broken mask. In comparison it was just an annoyance which was a welcome change. I fell to my other knee and drove my zanpakuto down into the sand to use it like an anchor. It wasn't enough though. I wasn't strong enough to resist the strength of whomever was outside without my own spiritual pressure.

I called to the boundaries of my Negative Space, pulling the power back to me as I loosened my grip on my zanpakuto so I could hit the metal with my gauntlet. I felt my Negative Space react to me, but it wasn't quick enough. Another tug and my grip slipped from the shaft of my zanpakuto and I was hauled ten feet forward. I snarled as I turned my efforts to ripping the barbed blade from my flesh, but just as I got my grip set on the chain I was hauled forward again and this time it took me onto my backside with my efforts to resist it's pull.

As the darkness of my Negative Space fully vanished, I was left to stare at the man who held the other end of the chain. He smiled when he caught sight of my glare, baring teeth that belonged in the mouth of an alligator rather than on a Human face. His mask was a warped thing that looked more like someone had splashed it on than an actual skull, but I didn't bother taking much of his appearance. He was about to die.

I held my hand out as I called to my zanpakuto and lifted my other to point at Mr. Harpoon as I formed a cero in my palm and fired it. The cero was meant to be a distraction until I could get my hands back on my zanpakuto and break this stupid chain, but when the cool metal of my spear never hit my hand I glanced back at it to find that some lovely ass wipe had taken hold of it was fighting with its pull to keep it from me. I frowned harder and put more power into my call, knowing that in my true form it was damn near impossible to keep me separated from it for long. I couldn't summon it into existence like I could my armor, but it was damn close.

The blade in my leg was tugged on again, breaking my concentration on my zanpakuto as I was forced to face off against the strength of the man pulling me around. I struggled to get to my feet as he continued to tug on the chain to keep me from catching my balance, but I dug my feet into the sand and took hold of the chain and pulled back. He was ready for it and didn't move, but for the moment I wasn't being yanked around. My leg was shaking from the effort of resisting him with the damage it had taken, but I ignored it and locked my knee back.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" I growled out as I put my body weight into resisting his pull.

He didn't answer me with words, but instead with actions. He dropped one hand from the chain and he grunted with the effort of holding me in place with only one arm as his hand went behind him. I wanted to watch whatever he was going to do so I could react, but I could feel the presence of the other person on the edge of my crappy senses. I glanced over my shoulder for a moment to check on them only to find that they were still fighting to keep hold of my zanpakuto. Sand really didn't give anyone good traction which was evident as they were slowly dragged across the granules of rock toward me as my zanpakuto moved them. They must not have been as strong as the one who had me tethered by his chain. At the very least, my zanpakuto would keep them busy and unable to attack me unless they wanted me to get my hands back on it.

I turned my attention back to Mr. Harpoon just in time to watch as he brought a short zanpakuto down on the chain. A cero erupted where he struck and shot down the chain. I didn't even have time to consider just ripping the stupid barbed blade from my body before the power of the cero hit my gauntlets then channeled into my thigh.

My muscles seized like I had been struck with lightning. Luckily for me, it was nothing compared to the pain of my broken mask. The comparison allowed me the strength and clarity that I needed to keep my feet, and after a moment my body flexed as I raised my own spiritual pressure like a shield.

The power cut off abruptly leaving me standing there, my body and armor smoking with the heat his cero had made.

"Did you get her?" The person behind me asked in a cautious tone.

"I think so."

This was normal? Interesting. I had closed my eyes while I had been dealing with his cero so I couldn't see them, but for the moment that worked just fine for me. Instead of using my eyes I listened as the sand moved with their steps and tracked them as they came closer.

"Her zanpakuto is still resisting me."

The man was moving closer, reeling in the chain slowly. I could feel it moving in my grasp, tugging slightly as he moved. I kept my body completely still as they continued to move. They thought I had been subdued, and I had no intention of breaking that illusion until I wanted too.

"He didn't mention her ability to call it to her. It might be something she developed over the last thousand years. Arnau didn't know she was still alive until recently and hadn't been keeping tabs on her."

"Oh, great," the one wrestling with my zanpakuto snapped. I decided then that it was a woman by the attitude they were giving off. They had one of those voices that was hard to determine gender by. "What else can she do that we don't know about?"

"This," I growled as I commanded my zanpakuto to shrink into a dagger. She screeched as she lost her grip on it, and I moved. With a power yell that disguised the pain, I ripped the blade from my leg and yanked on the chain. The man who was on the other end stumbled forward as I snatched my zanpakuto out of the air and found his throat with the blade.

Blood sprayed from the open artery, coating my skin and armor in red as I turned on the woman. I had just started to flip my zanpakuto in my hand when a streak of red shot down and crashed into her. Claws flashed, teeth gleamed in the light of viscous flames as Raacharg's fangs sank into her exposed neck. A gurgle escaped her lips as she tried to scream, but Raacharg was vicious in his assault. He took her to the ground with his weight and his teeth gnashed into her flesh. Flesh ripped, blood sprayed, bones crunched and the putrid stench of burning flesh filled the air.

It was glorious.

But, only because it was Raacharg.

Golden eyes flicked up to meet mine as his teeth sank deeper into her neck. Flames were licking at her skin, turning her once porcelain complexion red then back and bubbled as her flesh cooked and blostered. I gave him a feral grin. "Do it."

His eyes seemed to glow with a grin and he his jerked. The woman had been at least struggling in some way against his death grip on her throat until that moment, but with the crack her body went limp. Lifeless. Unlike how I had waited to consume the body of Morbetor, he didn't wait. Her body dissipated into tiny bits of reishi as he took her power into himself. My bond with him flared in the back of my mind ad I felt him pulse like a beacon.

He was well on his way to becoming a Vasto Lordes. The urge to push him over that edge was almost too much to resist, but I managed to hold myself back. He would want to do it on his own, and I wouldn't take that achievement from him by forcing it. Though, consuming half a dozen more Arrancar would do it. Maybe we would be fortunate to have Arnau waste enough lives.

I glanced over my shoulder to gaze down at the Arrancar whose throat I had slit. It was on the ground, his hands scrabbling weakly at his throat as he tried to staunch the blood flow. I stepped back to ensure that Raacharg could see him around me.

"Do you want him?" I asked.

"Yes," he growled without hesitation as a grin lifted his jowls.

Pleased as punch, I grinned back and watched as he lunged forward and his fangs sank into the man's arm. He shook his head, tearing flesh as the flames that coated his body flared and scorched across the helpless Arrancar. I watched them until the moment when the Arrancar faded with death, then turned my attention down to myself. As Raacharg consumed his body I flexed my own spiritual pressure, saturating the blood that slicked my body with my own power. Normally the blood would have vanished as Raacharg consumed him, but I didn't want to be clean. I wanted to be coated in the blood of the fallen when the next idiot decided to attack.

Even though I had donned my armor, being mostly nude beneath didn't instill as much fear in my opponents as being covered in the blood of a fallen comrade. But nude and mostly covered in blood? Oh yeah. That usually got them going.

"I take it Grimmjow has moved on?" I asked as I tapped my zanpakuto against my shoulder pauldron and released my resurreccion.

"Yes," he answered as he came up to me. We both turned to look across the interior of Los Noches. There were no sparks of light from ceros being fired or other spiritual pressures rising, but the tension in the air was palpable like more violence was just waiting to break out.

"Is that injury bad?" Raacharg asked, drawing my attention back to him. I followed his gaze to my thigh where I had ripped the barbed blade from my flesh. I shrugged and with one hand pushed my flesh back together. It hurt, but even as I thought it I knew it wasn't the worst pain ever.

"Not really," I murmured before I made quick work of healing it as I held the flesh together. It took only a moment, but I was pushing for speed which made it hurt more and took more energy. I was willing to sacrifice some power for the speed though. We were vulnerable out in the open, and I didn't like feeling that way.

"Can you tell who is still fighting?" I asked him as I wiped my blood covered hand across my stomach. Being covered in blood was good, but having slick hands? Not so much.

He turned away from me and cast his gaze across the interior of Los Noches. "There are still several raised spiritual pressures, but none of them feel foreign. If I had to guess, whoever attacked was defeated or fled."

"He's right," Grimmjow piped up just as I heard a soft shift of sand come from beside me. He must have just descended from the wall, because I hadn't felt him before a moment ago. I turned to watch him as his gaze drifted from Morbetor's corpse then turned to me. "They were targeting my people. The others were merely sent to be a distraction for Nel and Halibel."

My gaze slid across the sand to Morbetor's corpse where it stayed for a long moment. Raacharg's words from the day before ran through my mind as my head slowly tilted to the side. Had they been targeting Grimmjow's people, or me? Had I presented enough of a threat for them to want to take me out? I hadn't done much aside from being in the way lately, but that wouldn't have mattered if they were worried about what I could teach the Espada.

A frown turned my lips as I started towards the body. I had never figured out what that metal was even though I'd killed him. It bothered me that someone had a device that would work so well against my Negative Space. It shouldn't have been a thing that existed, but I still didn't know if it was his zanpakuto or something else entirely. If it was something else, I would need to destroy it so someone else couldn't use it against me.

Stopping beside the broken body, I stabbed it with my zanpakuto and called to the reishi that composed it. It gave into my silent demand and dispersed as I pulled the residual power into myself. My eyes closed as the pleasant fullness of my own power being restored filled me and I sucked in a long breath just so I could let it out in a pleased sigh. I hadn't had a good meal like that in years. My diet had mostly consisted of Gillians and other menos, and I usually didn't need to consume them very often. My spirit energy replenished on it's own given enough time and the ability to breathe in the residual reishi in the air. Assuming I wasn't burning through it faster than I gained it, obviously.

I opened my eyes and blinked down at where the body had been, only to spot a square of a metal like fabric lying on the sand. I had honestly expected all of him to vanish, including the metal that had been running over his skin. Apparently, I had been wrong.

Kneeling down I scooped the metal off the sand and held it up. It was like someone had taken a vest of scale armor and cut a twelve inch square out of it. I turned it over in my hands to examine the thin leather that the scales were attached to. It was such an odd thing. It was roughly twice the size of the metal patches that had been swirling over his skin. Had they combined into this one object?

I heard Grimmjow's footsteps as he came up beside me and knelt. I glanced over to see his gaze focused on the scales in my hand.

"That's a Soul Reaper relic," he murmured.

"You know what this is? It worked inside my Negative Space, like my power didn't even affect it."

"Not exactly, but I know the feeling. I have several similar objects that I took from the Soul Society when they were invaded thirty years ago."

"We invaded the Soul Society?" I asked as I gave him an incredulous look.

"No, we didn't. It's a long story, but a Quincy with an army and a hardon for the Soul King's death invaded the Soul Society. Nel and I paid back a favor we owed Kisuke by aiding him and Yoruichi."

He stopped talking as he reached for the scaled armor. For a moment I considered not letting him have it, but decided against it and watched as he plucked it from my grasp. The metal tinked lightly with the movement as he held it closer to his face to examine it.

As I watched, I couldn't help but to be distracted by the view of his profile. I almost couldn't see his mask with the angle and it reminded me so much of the time that he had been in the gigai that I couldn't help but to stare. His features were sharp, but the edges of his mask that I could see made them sharper. From the point of his jaw to the curves of his lips, the smooth angles of his nose to his devastatingly attractive high cheekbones, and those damned azure eyes of his. They were so fucking alluring that all I wanted to do was get lost in them.

"How did Arnau get his hands on something like this?" He asked.

I blinked a few times then shook my head. What had I just been thinking? Holy hell, there was something seriously wrong with me.

"Would a Soul Reaper have a reason to work with them?"

"No, they are on our side. Outside of Kisuke and Yoruichi, they have no idea what is happening here in Hueco Mundo. If they found out, it would be like pulling arms off a Hollow just to get them to stay out of our business."

"That still makes no sense to me," I mumbled to myself as I stood. I needed to get some distance from this man before I tried to do some of the things that my body wanted to do before I had decided to flinch.

This Human body was such a damn sinner.

An unfamiliar spiritual pressure brushed my senses just before a woman I had seen before dropped out of her sonido a few feet from us. Grimmjow stood, tucking away the scale armor in his jacket as he faced her.

"I've never seen anything like that before," she stated as her hazel eyes drifted over Grimmjow then me. After glancing me up and down, her gaze pausing on the blood that covered a good portion of my skin, before she turned back to Grimmjow. "How did they make the moon vanish from the sky?"

"They didn't," Grimmjow answered. I was keeping my gaze on her, but I could feel Grimmjow's attention on me.

He let out a small sigh.

"We need to talk. All of us."

Oh, goody.

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Since my last post I've done everything from buying a house to actually learning the job that came with my promotion and even taking time to catch up with family I would have had this posted sooner, but writers block ate me alive on this chapter and I ended up writing the last chapter, part of the one before, and part of the next one. Hopefully I won't take so long for the next few. Thank you all for sticking around, and please expect the next chapter to be more than a giant seemingly pointless fight (trust me, this chapter was important. It makes a lot of little pieces fall together, you just don't see it yet.)


	23. Chapter 23 - Fight for Dominance

**Note from the Author:** You're being warned now, this chapter contains mature themes. I decided that I was going to go all out for this part instead of cutting things off before it got good, so hopefully it's enjoyable. :)

* * *

 **Negative Space**

 **Fight for Dominance**

If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the centuries, it was the need for people in power to participate in mind numbing gatherings where they discussed 'important' things. It was the one thing that I hated. Meetings were boring and I really couldn't contribute, yet I was always asked to be present or forced to be the one hosting the discussions. Ugh.

Halibel, Nelliel and Grimmjow were sitting in the common room that his Numeros shared. It was the same room that I had 'fallen asleep' in after Grimmjow had made me return to his tower instead of allowing me to go back to my rock. I had thought that the room was too big to ever actually be filled, but I was wrong. Every single stinking fake was present, gathered around the three Espada like a herd of nosy children, listening in on the conversation and piping up when they felt like talking.

Well, they weren't just talking. They were 'strategizing'.

Their conversation had started around the loss of the moon and making some rather outrageous suggestions as to why it happened. After some crazy ass ideas, Grimmjow must have finally had enough and corrected their horribly wrong suspicions. He had explained everything I had told him about the darkness and the way the world changed, and even added in his suspicions on how Arnau was going to use it to his advantage. I'd listened to it all, wondering how he could repeat everything in such detail until his talking turned back into conversation and I'd lost all interest.

I hated strategizing. I wasn't good and it, which I had made very clear before I had bound myself to Grimmjow. And yet, he had all but ordered me to stick around when I had started to walk off. You'd think after the night we had spent together, he'd be a bit more receptive to my weaknesses.

Apparently not.

"Isa," Grimmjow called above the chatter, drawing my attention.

I was sitting as far away from the herd of fakes as I possibly could while still being in the massive room, which was on the ledge of one of the far windows. The ledge was barely wide enough to fit my butt, but I made it work so I could kick my feet up on the ledge and let a bit of my weight rest against the glass. I had a great view of the sands outside Los Noches, which was nice because I was able to completely ignore the babbling fakes as they made their fancy ass plans.

Well, until now.

"What?"

My tone was bored, which matched the thrumming of my fingers on my knee. Before coming to the common room, I had stopped by Grimmjow's room to put on some of my clothes so I wouldn't be so out of place around the fully clothed Espada. For me that had meant that I'd donned my shorts, tank top, sheath and jacket while only grabbing my socks so I could stuff them into my boots that were still in this room. I had rubbed off the blood that had dried on my skin with handfuls of sand, but the dark pigment had stuck to my skin making my skin look blotchy and uneven. I didn't mind too much. It matched the rat nest of hair that I had from sleeping on it then Grimmjow's abuse of my locks from when he'd shoved me up against the wall and, well, almost had his way with me.

I shook the mental image of our bodies together and let my temple rest against the cool glass. It was becoming harder and harder to get thoughts of him to stay out of my mind. It was almost becoming a problem, but the problem was that I enjoyed it too much.

"Why are you hiding over here?" He asked as he came up to my side. I didn't move to look at him. His vague reflection had appeared in the window when he stopped beside me, which was annoying enough because he was ruining the small distraction that I had made for myself.

"I'm not hiding. You told me to stick around so I'm waiting for you gobbling fakes to get your planning done so I can redirect my attention to something that I can actually contribute to."

"Good, then get your ass over here."

"No thanks," I said as I lifted my hand in a dismissive wave. "You finish your crappy little planning session, then come find me."

His gaze narrowed and I rolled my eyes at his reflection. I knew he saw it, but I didn't care. Even as he stepped closer and his hand rested on the window just in front of my nose, I didn't care. It was when his hand brushed my shoulder and continued up like he was going to cover the spine of my mask that I shifted and shied away him.

Most people would have taken the hint and stopped, but he didn't. He kept pushing, moving his hand into my hair even as I turned my back to the window to try and keep him from touching that part of me. It was a useless effort though, because he kept going until I was pinned against the window by his body and he was cradling my mask's spine in the palm of his hand. My hand came up and caught his forearm in a death grip as I tried to pull his touch away, but it was wasted effort.

"What is wrong?" He growled as his muscles flexed under my grip and he fought against my efforts. He forced me to lift my gaze to meet his and I glared at him like I wanted to murder him.

"I told you the day I agreed to serve you that I am the one who gets shit done, not the one who figures out how to make it happen. If you want someone to help you fakes figure out how to take them down, then ask Raacharg. I am not going to be useful."

"We don't need you to help us plan. We need you to tell us what you know about them. Nothing more."

"I'd rather share my memories with you than be involved in your discussions," I snapped.

"We don't have time for that," he said with a shake of his head. I knew what he meant. Looking into the past was relatively quick, so that wasn't why he was saying no. It was because he didn't have time to deal with me if I got lost.

"Why does it piss you off so badly?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said defensively. I frowned at myself and pointedly shifted my gaze to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him as I mumbled, "it just does."

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you," he murmured as his fingers flexed almost painfully into my skin.

I let out a sigh. I was being moody, which wasn't at all normal for me. I needed to figure out how to deal with these stupid emotions, but this wasn't the time. With the realization of just how stupid I was being, I swallowed my pride and stopped resisting his pull. I slid off the ledge, my feet finding the floor as he stepped back just enough to allow me to find my feet. He didn't let me go any further and instead pressed me back until the back of my thighs were firmly against the window ledge.

I stiffened again, though this time it was for a completely different reason. The last time we had been so close we had been… well… my gaze slowly trailed up his chest to his neck, enjoying the way his scar decorated his skin and his muscles defined his collarbone and the sinewy lines of his neck. It amazed me how he didn't have any stubble, leaving his jaw smooth but defined. My gaze finally stopped on his lips, the delectable fullness of them making me lick my own at the memory of what they felt like against mine. Hot tater tits, I had it bad for him.

"Sometimes I wish I could turn these stupid emotions you gave me off," I said softly as I enjoyed watching his lips quirk into a lopsided grin. He leaned in closer and I raised my face so I could meet his smug azure gaze.

"I don't," he answered. His mouth was only a breath away from mine and I had to fight myself to not rise up to meet him. "I rather like the hot mess you're becoming."

"Can you feel everything that I am feeling?" I asked, finally voicing the question I had been asking myself for days.

"When I focus on you, pretty much," he answered. I felt every word he spoke against my lips like a soft caress. I couldn't take it anymore, the urge was just too damn strong. I was going to let this Human body of mine have this small victory now or I would probably do something impulsive later that I would I regret.

I rose up, flexing my toes just enough to seal my lips over his. Our kiss never really had a moment where it started as something small and grew. No, it wasn't gentle and it sure as hell wasn't soft. It was one of those kisses that started where it had last stopped when I had interrupted it by flinching. His tongue plunged into my mouth like he was going to conquer it, and I fought back. My hands fisted in his jacket and I pulled him further down to me, using the leverage to take the upper hand. He let out a feral growl and shoved me back against the window ledge so hard that I felt my flesh bruising. It didn't matter though, I was too wrapped up in the sensation of him to care.

His hand that was covering my spine slid up into my hair and closed in my locks to control my head. I thought he was going to push me back further, lean me out of balance until I had to cling to him just to stay up right, but he didn't. Somehow our kiss slowed, going from a fevered battle of lips, teeth and tongue to something gentle and almost tender. I didn't know how my body allowed it, but as my hot skin cooled and my heart slowed to an easy thrum I found that I had calmed on the inside too. When our lips finally parted, it was like exchanging warm silk for the cool air of the night. I wanted to wrap back up in that silk, but it wasn't a need. It was a want that I could ignore instead of the heady desire that he had instilled just moments before.

"How is it that you can control me so well?" I asked, my voice slow with whatever magic he had worked to calm me. "You've only known the bond for a few weeks, and yet you're able to do so much to me that even I don't understand."

He laid a fleeting kiss on the corner of my mouth before his lips trailed over my cheek. He paused to lick at my skin and I felt for the first time the cut his mask must have made in my cheek. I healed it and soon as I noticed it, but he spent a moment more to lick my skin clean of the red fluid. My eyes fluttered closed as I found myself enjoying it, but not in a sexual sort of way. It was oddly comforting, like I was once more allowing him to care for me as I had been trusting him to do when I had crawled into bed with him.

"It's not control, its influence. I can't stop you from feeling emotions," he murmured once he was satisfied. He wiped my cheek with his thumb to caress away the wetness and drew his mouth back to mine to softly kiss me again. "-but I can make you feel other things, like sharing with you the one small peace I've ever known. The calm that comes before the storm. The ease that soothes even the heart of this beast."

"I don't understand," I whispered as I gave the barest shake of my head.

"You don't need to." He found my left hand where it was still gripping his jacket and shifted it up, guiding it to cover his mask with my palm. He pressed my palm to the teeth just hard enough to make me feel the points as they threatened to break my skin. "Destruction never finds peace, or I don't think I was ever supposed to. I am violence, rage and death. But you are nothingness. You wondered what you gave to me when I forged the bond with you. Well, this is it. The true calm that I was never able to achieve on my own. I didn't even know that I wanted it, but now that I have it-"

He stopped himself there and I opened my eyes to gaze up at him. He grinned down at me, exposing his teeth with the fierceness of it. "Well, I'm greedy."

"So, you have the lack of emotions that I lost?" I asked slowly, trying to make sure I understood him.

"No, just a quiet clarity," he said thoughtfully. His grip over my hand shifted and he held my hand tighter to his mask for a moment. The look he was giving was something that I didn't quite understand, but before I could really examine it his expression dropped and he released my hand. "Are you done being moody now?"

I opened my mouth to give him an automatic reply, but nothing came out. I blinked a few times and slowly let my hand fall. Was I done being moody? Yes, actually. Somehow, I was. Every ounce of fire that had been in my body was gone. Just like he had taken the passion out of our kiss and tamed it like a wild animal, he'd calmed the anger in my heart and turned the fire into merely a hot coal that was buried deep beneath an ocean of his influencing calm.

Or, was it my influencing calm?

"Yes," I finally answered with a small sigh. It felt like I was giving into him too easily, but it was the truth. Ugh.

"Good, because I need you."

He pulled away from me, leaving my skin to feel uncomfortably cold without his touch. It was the oddest sensation, like a mix of finding yourself cold under warm sheets and suddenly realizing that something important was missing. I rolled my shoulders like I was stretching to hide my discomfort, but the sensation didn't go away.

"What do you want?"

"We need you to tell us whatever you know about Arnau and his people that may help us fight him," he answered as he turned and headed back towards the waiting Espada.

I let out a sigh and followed him. I caught Raacharg's gaze from where he was perched on one of the couches as I moved and nodded for him to follow. He did as I silently asked and the clack of his claws followed close behind me as I approached the herd of fakes. That was when my gaze crossed over the one other Arrancar who wasn't a fake and I felt the calm Grimmjow had instilled me slip away ever so slightly.

Gantenbainne was standing behind the couch that Halibel was sitting on. I hadn't actually laid eyes on him when I had been at Halibel's tower, so I was surprised by the sight of him. He'd cut his hair back to his scalp leaving the defined lines of his face to be the most outstanding feature aside from his ridiculous outfit. He was still wearing the inflated ruffles that came with his Espada uniform, though he'd changed the style a bit to make it even more flashy. It was hard not to roll my eyes, but I managed it and instead redirected my attention to Grimmjow.

"I only know about him and the ones that I apparently didn't kill. Whatever it was that kept them alive and whatever occurred during the last thousand years is a mystery to me."

"It's better than what we know now," he answered as he passed the couch Halibel was lounging on and walked across the open space to the love seat beyond and plopped down in a very feline manner across the cushions.

I followed Grimmjow's path but stopped short of joining him on the loveseat and instead remained standing. If I sat down beside him, there was no way I could avoid touching him. The love seat wasn't exactly the biggest thing ever and with the way I was feeling right now, I probably wouldn't be able to resist reaching for him. I clenched my fists and turned so I could see the two female Espada and most of their people without having to turn my body and did my best to prepare myself to stay calm during their question and answer session.

"I wasn't listening to anything you've all been discussing thus far, so I'll need to get up to speed. What do you all know already?" I asked in a flat tone. Maybe it was a bit blunt, but I really didn't care.

"Not a damn thing," Grimmjow answered me.

I glanced back at him and gave him my best annoyed look. I had been expecting someone from the herd to answer me, not him. I sighed. Apparently I needed to give them a place to start. "Who are the people who are supporting him now?"

"We don't know," someone from the crowd answered. Well, that was better than Grimmjow answering me. Should I start giving out gold participation stars? Maybe I'd get other people to speak too.

"You don't know a single name?" I asked as I glanced in the speaker's general direction.

"Two, Bartolome and Meladria," Halibel answered me this time. If I could have given her a gold star for giving a helpful answer I would have, but she quickly ruined that thought when the next few words came out sounding rather accusatory. "Arnau has been the only one to speak, and the only time he mentioned names was when you were present."

I glanced over to her and gave her an unfriendly look. She stared back at me with steady teal eyes. Was she implying something? I had a feeling she was. "I caught him by surprise. Just like I thought I'd killed him, he didn't know that I was alive. I presented an opportunity until he realized that I was already bound to Grimmjow."

"And what exactly does that mean to you?"

My eye twitched and my unfriendly look turned into a glare as I lifted my eyes to meet the eyes of my former Fracciones. "Gantenbainne used to belong to me in the way that I now belong to Grimmjow. I raised him from an Adjuchas to the Arrancar that serves you today. He knows everything that you could even think to ask about. I will not share my knowledge and experiences with you. Grimmjow is my master. You can ask your Fracciones if you really want to know what it means. I will not be your teacher."

I may have been speaking to Halibel, but the meaning being my words was all for Gantenbainne. I really wanted to ask him how he was okay with leaving me trapped in the dungeon for all those years. I wanted to grab him by that stupid collar of his shirt and shake him until he gave me the answers I wanted to hear. I wanted to tear into him, rip is damn arms off and reattach them just to do it all over again. Of course I didn't do any of those things, but my eyes held all the hatred I felt for him.

"Arnau is like a black hole," I started, shifting my gaze back to Halibel. "He can make those who are weaker than him fall under his power with just with his spiritual pressure. Once he has them under his power, he feeds off them to grow his own power. The God Maker, my maker, controlled him with the bond. He forced him to limit the number of people he had bound to him because the more people he gets under his influence, the stronger he becomes. The God Maker knew that if he let Arnau run free, he would enslave the world."

"And he let him live? Why?" This came from another person in the herd.

"Why would you end the life of such a precious power? There are only so many souls who are capable of becoming as powerful as we are. So long as the God Maker could control them and keep them from executing upon their terrible desires, why would he kill them? Why would he waste such a life?"

"And your God Maker was able to control such a power as his?"

"Just as Grimmjow is able to control me, yes." I intentionally didn't elaborate, which seemed to irritate the blonde Espada.

"As a Privaron Espada, that's to be expected. Arnau isn't like you."

Anger sparked in my chest at her words. It was stronger than it had been before, and with it came the urge challenge the 'Ruler of Hueco Mundo' to a fight. I sensed Grimmjow's movement to get up before I actually saw it, but I only waved him off. I didn't need him to squash my emotions like he seemed to think I did. Before him I was nothingness. Just like when I was learning to handle the gifts of other bonds, I knew how to stop it. Before, I just hadn't realized when I was being so affected. I knew now. I closed my eyes as my head fell back,and I let out a long breath as I called on the part of me that was my darkness.

I didn't need to look at Grimmjow to know he hadn't listened to my gesture and stood, but he stayed there when I didn't move to strangle the fake blonde. Oh boy did I want to see her eyes bulge and her skin darken with hypoxia, but I kept myself in place as I channeled Amechania. The darkness that I was picturing inside me was eating away at the anger, consuming it like the emotion was candy melting on my tongue. It wasn't enough to make the rage go away, but it was enough to allow me to keep an outward appearance of calm.

See? An old as dirt dog can learn new tricks.

"Did Grimmjow tell you how I came to be in his service?" I asked, my voice soft. Only Grimmjow and Raacharg would know that I was seething on the inside. Until I had more practice squashing these damned emotions, keeping an outward appearance of calm was the best that I could do.

"You're bound-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," I interrupted her. I brought my head back down and found a spot on the floor to stare at so I wouldn't be tempted to bite off the head of any other person that I found annoying. "I may be just a Privaron Espada, but what you do not realize is that I achieved the title of Espada with my own power. I didn't have some Soul Reaper toy to boost my powers. I was the former 10th Espada because out of all those who were forced into submission by Aizen, I was the strongest in my true form."

"Grimmjow didn't force me to bow down to him because he was stronger than me. Sure, we fought, but you know what? I defeated him. Not the other way around. He didn't force me to be here, and instead earned my loyalty. If you think you can walk all over me because I wasn't granted power by a Soul Reaper's toy and I now serve one of you, you're very wrong. I'm not Gantenbainne. I will not bow down to you just because you are the person 'in charge'. You may be the Ruler of Hueco Mundo, but you've only been in power for a few decades. I was the Queen of Hueco Mundo for 600 years, ruling at the God Maker's side. If you want my goddamn respect, you'll earn it just like everyone else."

I let the room fall silent and it stayed that way for a while as the tension that had been growing in the air seemed to die away. Silence reign for a long, long moment before I finally broke it and tracked our conversation back to Arnau. I told them everything I knew about him, described his personality, the plans he had been making before I killed him, and the future I knew would come if I hadn't.

The future that was now becoming the present.

I finally stopped when I had given every detail I could think of, staring at the floor the entire time. That I had managed to avoid looking at anyone was a damn miracle, but it was good that I had avoided meeting anyone's gazes. Raacharg was right when he said that I could explain things that I knew well. I just had to keep myself from getting distracted. I wasn't going to be cowed by the 'Ruler of the Hueco Mundo', but throwing that in her face more than once would just make things complicated.

"What about the rest of his people?" Nelliel asked. I blinked slowly and shifted my gaze to her. Her grey gaze was steady and calm, almost exactly like Halibel's but somehow lacking the challenge that had been in the blonde's eyes. Looking at her wasn't infuriating, so I let my gaze linger.

"I can only speak of those who I thought I had killed. Melandria and Bartolome, they are both five or six hundred years younger than Arnau. They were created by him, found as Adjuchas and raised to Arrancar. They are old, loyal and powerful. They will be Arnau's main source of fuel, and taking them out will weaken him, but doing that will be difficult."

"Bartolome's power isn't something dangerous, but rather he assists. He is able to glamour large groups of people, including their spiritual pressure. You were all wondering how they were able to enter Los Noches without anyone noticing them? Well, it was because of Bartolome and his resurreccion. If you don't know he and whatever he his hiding is there, you will not notice them. It's how he snuck up and hit me before I could do anything to stop him and how they left without anyone being able to follow them."

Looks passed between Nelliel and Halibel, but I ignored them as I continued on.

"Melandria is what you would call a sniper. She is probably the most dangerous of Arnau's people in the respect that she can hit you from a distance that you could barely see her at and that I cannot sense. You fakes with your heightened senses probably wouldn't have an issue, but she's still too far away to quick engage. Her resurreccion is Apollo, and with a single strike she can kill her target, but if they manage to live through the hit the poison on her arrow will physically weaken her target. I have never been hit by an arrow from her resurreccion, but I've seen the damage it can do. She is a glass cannon however, and if directly confronted will easily fall. Someone would just have to get to her before she could run. This weakness is most likely why Arnau has kept her from making an appearance."

"I'm not sure who else he would have with him. Without diving back into my memories, the names and events are hazy and I'm not willing to go back right now." I wasn't going to admit why, though I had a feeling the question was coming. Not just why, but how I had gone back in my memories. Instead of lingering to answer more questions I turned to the path between the seating arrangements and started walking off as I said, "I'm done here."

Grimmjow caught my arm as I passed him and I stopped instead of yanking free like I wanted to. I slowly drew my gaze up to meet his, but as soon as I realized he was trying to figure me out, I dropped his gaze. I was a prideful creature. Being an Espada and having to force my dominance down the throats of those around me made it hard to accept others as being more in charge than I was. Grimmjow was easy, but having to treat Halibel like she was my superior when I didn't recognize her as such was difficult. I wasn't great at pretending. She'd need to earn my respect before I would ever think of her as the Ruler of Hueco Mundo.

We didn't belong here. Sure, the old Los Noches that I had helped to build was a place where a creature like me belonged. This place wasn't like that though. It was filled with a new brand of Arrancar and they just didn't understand our way a life.

Or, maybe it was just my way of life now...

"I'm going home," I said to him as I pulled on my arm. He released me and I started walking away. My footsteps were utterly silent as I went, leaving only the sound of clacking claws to move with me as Raacharg ran up beside me. I glanced down to him and an amused grin turned my lips when I saw that he was carrying my boots in his mouth. I leaned down and took them from where he'd had them gently clasped in his teeth and hooked them under my arm.

"Thanks," I said to him as I flipped the boots around and pulled my socks out. I didn't care if anyone was watching as I jumped from foot to foot to put them on, quickly followed by my boots. I didn't stop my progress despite my hopping around, and after several more steps we were finally moving around a corner and out of their direct sight.

Thank the gods, I was done with that.

"They're going to have more questions," he said softly so his voice wouldn't carry.

"And they can ask Gantenbainne. I don't think I can handle dealing with those fakes in that capacity any more today."

"Why are you having issues today?" He asked as his head tilted so he could watch me with one yellow-gold eye.

"I just am," I answered. I let that sit in the air for a moment before I let out a sigh. "I'm moody as fuck and I don't know what to do about it. I think I just need a break from all this shit to reset myself and I'll be fine. It doesn't help that I think you were right and Arnau is targeting me, but I have no clue what I can do about it. On top of it all, those fakes don't seem to be worth a damn and are suspicious as fuck. It's ridiculous!"

I might have thrown my arms around a bit while I was venting. Maybe.

"They're concerned that you were working with Arnau."

"Fucking gopher tits, they can't really think that." I let out a frustrated groan and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Grimmjow doesn't, but the other two Espada don't know what to do with you. Gantenbainne had been here from the beginning. They knew who and what he was even before Aizen was defeated. They don't know you, and you are refusing to acknowledge them as the stronger beings."

"Well of course I am. They haven't proven to me that they are stronger."

The look Raacharg gave me said, 'really?'

I let out another groan. "We don't belong here, Raacharg. This place isn't the Los Noches I helped to build decades ago. I am never going to fit into their little culture of fakes, and I don't intend to try and force it. So long as I can fulfill my purpose, I'm fine with that. They don't have to like me, they don't even have to trust me, they just need to understand that my purpose is to serve Grimmjow. That's all."

"And how are they going to believe that's your intention if they don't like you and they don't trust you?"

"That's not my problem," I grumped. "Where is that stupid secret door? I want to leave without being seen."

Raacharg didn't respond to me, but instead trotted ahead until he apparently had found the door. He nudged the wall with his nose and the stone parted, grinding open like it was swinging on mysterious hinges. Once it was open far enough I moved to pass into Grimmjow's rooms, but paused when I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes.

Speaking of the damn devil.

Was he coming to stop me? I'd make him rethink his actions if he was. I needed a break from Los Noches and all the fakes that resided within. If it was just him then maybe I could fix myself, but it would never be just him. He had people bound to him, and even more people that would be seeking him out now that Arnau had started enacting his happy little plan. I just wanted to go back to being me for a day or two. Hell, I'd even take a few hours if it was all I could get.

Frowning, I passed through the door and made my way across the room. Weaving around the furniture that was between me and my destination I was aware that Raacharg was following me like I wanted him too, but so was Grimmjow. He moved silently so I couldn't hear him, but I could feel his proximity through the bond without even trying. I did my best to ignore him, but knowing he was behind me was like having an itch on the back of my neck that I was just refusing to scratch.

As I approached the balcony door I seriously considered turning around to face him, but for some inexplicable reason, I stopped.

Staring out the glass of the double doors, I tried to pretend like I didn't notice Grimmjow behind me. He was acting like he was my freaking shadow, silently looming without making any noise. My gaze shifted to peer down at Raacharg's reflection and I met his yellow-gold eyes. The look he was giving me was carefully neutral, but I knew what he wanted.

"We should stay," he said, voicing his wishes that were hidden behind his expression.

"It's been almost a week since we have stayed at my rock. It's home. The only reason I allowed us to remain here so long was because I had little choice in the matter."

"We were there yesterday and everything was untouched. You don't need to defend it."

"We have nothing here. Bound as I am, we still do not belong in Los Noches. We belong in my territory."

"You belong here," Grimmjow said, finally deciding to speak up.

I turned a glare at his reflection before I reached for the door handle. My fingers brushed the warm metal, but before I could secure my grip on it his hand was there, covering the back of mine. His spiritual pressure had risen with his quick movements to prickle along my exposed skin like static. I stifled a shudder and drew my hand back, but otherwise didn't move. We were so close that I could feel his hot breath ghosting across my neck.

Holy hell, I really needed to leave.

"If you go back to your rock and they find you, they will kill you before I can get there."

"I can defend myself. I'm not so weak that I can't kill-"

"No, you're not weak, but you can't kill all of them. You told me once that a dragon inside your Negative Space was still a dragon. That means that an army of Arrancar and Vasto Lordes is still an army, versus only you."

My mouth opened to fire off another retort, but before any sound left my mouth his words actually sank in. An army was still an army. He was right, but I couldn't admit it aloud. I wanted to go back to my home where I was comfortable, where I knew how to handle shit because things only happened if I allowed it. There were no fakes in my home. It was just me and Raacharg. It was everything that I actually understood and not fake politics and bullshit.

"They don't know where my home is," I said slowly, knowing I was making an excuse. "I've suppressed myself every time I've gone to or from it."

"And if they feel you as you sleep?" He asked, his voice dropping to a pur.

"They won't know where I am. The door into my rock is hidden." Ish… it was in plain sight if you were standing at the right angle. It was a bad argument, and I knew it.

"Stay," he murmured as he stepped closer. His hand slid along my back, caressing my skin as he circled my waist with his arm. His chest pressed to my back like a wall of heat that felt almost searing hot compared to my own cool skin.

"We don't belong here," I said, shaking my head.

"You are mine, that means that you belong with me, right?" His words were a growl in my ear that seemed to vibrate through me as his other arm circled over my chest, holding me securely against him.

"It means I serve you, not that I belong with you." Even as the words fell from my mouth I found myself relaxing into the heat of his body. I had been so tense that as my muscles eased it made my body ache with the loss of my rigid posture. How was it that he could have this effect on me? It was like I turned into freaking silly putty in his hands.

"Your Adjuchas has already made a place for himself within the ranks of my Numeros. He may only be an Adjuchas, but they treat him like you do. Like he's someone they want to protect. He's earned their trust, and you can to. You just have to let it happen."

"We still don't belong," I murmured in weak protest. My head tilted back until it was resting on his shoulder, allowing me to gaze up at him. His other hand ran up the front of my body until he found my neck and coaxed me to stretch up until our mouths almost met.

"Stay," he said again, his hot breath caressing my lips.

"Even if I did, I still need to go back to my rock," I said, not quite giving into him but clearly showing just how malleable I was in his arms. "I can't wear these same clothes forever, and I'm covered in dried blood."

"Then take them off," he growled. His chest vibrated with his words and I had to work to suppress my shudder. My gut tightened with the excitement his words caused low in my belly, and I couldn't stop the trembling sigh that escaped me. This Human body was a monster, and he was taunting it.

"If I do, what are you going to do? The last time I was naked around you, you saw fit to cover me like I was an old piece of furniture."

"This," was the only word he answered me with, leaving his actions to say the rest. His grip around me shifted, crushing my back into his chest while his mouth crashed into mine. My hand closed over his arm around my waist, leaving my other free to snake up into his hair. I could feel him, all of him, pressing into me like a damn molten, hard rock. Hard, being the prominent word.

The sound of Raacharg's clacking claws on the floor drew me out of my lust filled haze for just a moment and I turned my head away from Grimmjow to chase my Adjuchas with my eyes.

"Raacharg," I called after him, my voice coming out breathy. He stopped and glanced back at me from the passway that lead to Grimmjow's other room.

"I won't go far," he said. He'd never looked so utterly smug before, but he sure as hell did now. He held my gaze for a moment longer before he gave me a short nod and turned to leave again. Grimmjow didn't even wait for him to fully exit the room before he guided my mouth back to his and captured it once more. I didn't protest as his tongue slid past my lips, nor when his hand slid under my tank top to caress my skin.

It wasn't until his hand slid over my breast and started to undo the front zipper of my sports bra that I realized just what I was allowing him to do. A protesting growl bubbled up from my chest and I forced him to let me turn in his arms before pushing him back, putting almost an arm's distance between us.

"We can't," I said breathily.

"Can't what?" He asked. His voice was low and seductive, like he was trying to call me back to him with just the tone. Holy fucking balls, my body wanted to go to him and drown in the sensations I knew he could give me. It took everything I had to keep me from stepping into him. Goddamn...

"This can't happen," I said, gesturing between us. "Not when there are enemies at our door. I cannot weaken you like that."

"Weaken me?" His brow lifted and his lips quirked in a grin. "That sounds like an excuse."

"It's the truth. If we go down this path and I get overwhelmed, I will weaken you."

"You mean your Negative Space leaking out?"

I blinked. Shit. Did I show him that when I was lost?

That was a stupid question. Of course I did. I had been trying to get him to screw my brains out, so of course I would have shown him what the God Maker and I had been like. I could feel my cheeks heating up with my realization, and I quickly turned my face away to hide the color in my cheeks. Was I really blushing? Fuck me.

"Yes, that."

"Was the God Maker affected by it when you came?"

Came? What was that supposed to mean? The way it rolled from his mouth in a seductive pur told me it was something sexual in nature, but I wasn't familiar with the term. Maybe it was because I hadn't been with someone in several decades? Sexual endearments changed over the years, so maybe I was just too far removed from current society?

"No," I answered hesitantly.

"Then why would I be?" He asked. He moved toward me, closing that precious distance I had put between us. I held my ground, knowing that if I tried to back away I would set off his predatorial need to chase and I'd find myself a lot closer to him than I intended.

"He was the one who stopped my darkness from seeping into him. It's up to you to stop me, and I haven't shown you how to do that. If it were you who was bound to me I could simply pull my Negative Space back, but my bond is broken. I can't pull it back if it seeps into you."

"Your bond is broken, so how can your Negative Space get to me if it's not actually connected to me?"

"Your bond is though," I argued back. "If we do this and my power leaks into you, I have no way to pull it back."

Despite my clear warnings, he stepped to me. Was he even listening? His hand slid around my waist, sliding under my tank top again like it wasn't even there. My breath hitched in my throat when he yanked me the rest of the distance to him and held me against his body with his strength. My breasts were pressed so hard to his chest that I almost let out a pathetic sounding mewl of pleasure. Gods, I had it bad for him. I tried to squirm away, but it just made the sensations worse. I had to stop or risk really losing to the desires of my damned Human body.

His head dipped and I felt his lips move against the bone covering my ear as he purred, "I won't let it get to me, so quit worrying."

His teeth grazed the boney tip just before he lightly bit down and I lost it. The heat that had pooled low in my body surged and I had no choice but to give into the desires of my very Human body.

I turned my head and caught his mouth with my own as my body moved to satisfy the bone deep craving to have him. I had been doing my best to keep my body in check, but the last few days had only served to make it worse. Being in his presence was like being slowly corrupted. Inhaling his scent was fucking intoxicating, and tasting him? Hell, it was a goddamned addiction.

I barely even registered my body being lifted as my legs seemed to automatically wrap around his waist. I could feel the hardness of him pressed to my belly, and the sensation just made me flex my thighs even harder and growl. He clearly liked what I was doing because his hand slid down and gripped my ass, rocking my body harder against him as he moved.

"Fuck," he growled just before the sensation of falling made my stomach flip, only to be abruptly cut off as my back hit a soft surface. I laid there for a stunned moment with my hands resting on either side of my head, the backs of them on the cushions of his stupid lounger. I had thought I'd had a better grip on him than to just fall like that, but the thought left me when he moved and pushed my legs further apart as he knelt between my thighs.

Other than his legs keeping mine spread, he didn't touch me. Instead, his hands moved across his chest to drag off his Espada uniform jacket in a slow, almost languid movement. My mouth went dry and I licked my lips as I watched every movement like a hungry predator being teased by the sight of scampering bunnies. He wasn't a bunny though. He was the real predator here, and I was his prey.

Oh no, that simply wouldn't do.

I wouldn't be his willing prey, even if watching him expose his muscled upper body made me want to lay there and enjoy the show. I wouldn't let him have his way with me. He might be my master, but that didn't mean I had to give into him. No, if we were really going to do this then I needed to be in control. If I could control how this went, keeping myself from getting overwhelmed, then maybe I could get away with only enough pleasure to satisfy my body and not let my Negative Space out? It had been decades since I had allowed myself to be like this with someone. Maybe it was possible?

A very Human and mischievous grin turned my lips and I sat up slowly, discarding my jacket and sheath as I moved. The ensemble clattered on the floor when I flicked it away, and a look of amusement lit Grimmjow's face. It didn't last long however. When I had finally sat up all the way my mouth found the rippled skin of his lower abs and I bit down lightly. He sucked in a breath as his entire body went rigid. I shifted higher, finding another spot to sink my teeth into and rolled my eyes up so I could see the heat in his gaze. With our current position my chin was just above the belt line of his pants, leaving the long line of his scared chest between me and his gaze.

"You're playing with fire," he damn near purred. He started to move to do something, but I dropped lower and let my teeth graze over the line of skin just above his belt line. It froze him momentarily, and I took the opportunity to run my hands up his thighs and over the rather large bulge that was hidden under the fabric of his pants.

"No, not fire," I murmured as I dropped his gaze so I could nuzzle my nose into his flexed abs, threatening to go lower but not actually doing it. "I'm playing with a man- a talent I've had two thousand years to perfect."

"You've never been with someone like me."

His hand wove into my hair and I was sure he was going to force me lower. Instead his grip tightened painfully and he pulled me away. I wasn't ready for the motion and he easily took me back to the cushions. Looming over me he kept his hand tight in my hair while his other went to my chest. He tore off the tank top like it was nothing, making my body jerk with the force and his eyes drew down my body in a way that only a man could look at a woman. It was a possessive look that said more than any words could, 'mine'.

Without the tank top to keep the trigger of my sports bra zipper in place the small catch shifted with my heaving chest and slid down. With a small click, the zipper undid itself. Grimmjow's gaze was attracted to the movement and like he had never seen me naked before he explored my body with his one free hand, slowly peeling away the cups of the material to expose my breasts. I almost moaned from the sensation. My nipples were so damn hard it almost hurt, and I wanted him to touch them and make the ache become pleasure.

"I'm going to make you scream," he murmured as his finger trailed around the darker flesh of my breast but never actually caught the aching peak.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," I challenged as I glared up at him. I should have known better than to challenge him though. Grimmjow was all about winning.

His hand abruptly covered my left breast and he caught the stiff peak between his thumb and the side of his hand. He squeezed down and rolled my flesh, making my breath leave me in a wave of pleasure so strong that I was momentarily lost in it. I didn't even realize I was making small sounds until his hand left my breast and trailed down. I cut off the noise as soon as I could think enough to do so, but my silence was short lived as his hand slid between my parted thighs to press against my sex and a short gasp passed my lips. I should have worn jeans when I came here. The skin tight shorts weren't thick enough to stop him from caressing me through the material.

"You're fucking soaked," he growled. "I could always smell your desire, but this… fucking hell."

"Goddamn fake and your stupid senses," I cursed at him. Remembering I had hands, I brought them up and slid my fingers into his hair. I pulled him down to me and he didn't resist me when our mouths met and I forced my tongue into his mouth, claiming it as mine. If I couldn't be the first one to act, at the very least I could dominate him in other ways.

I felt the fabric of my shorts pull tight before the sound of ripping fabric hit my ears and the cooler air of the room ran over my sex. It made an involuntary shiver run through me, but it was short lived because his hand replaced the air and covered me. My mouth stopped moving as my attention was completely drawn to the sensation of his fingers sliding through my wetness. Holy fucking baby Jesus, it had been way too long since I'd been touched like that. I hadn't forgotten what it felt like, but my need made his touch seem like molten pleasure as he stroked across my sensitive flesh.

"Grimm-" I couldn't get the rest of his name out as my entire body jerked when his finger ran over the sensitive nub hidden in my folds.

"I told you," he growled as one long finger slid inside me. "I'm going to make you scream."

"Fuck you," I snapped, but it lacked any ferocity because it came out breathy. Another finger joined the first and I felt him flex his fingers inside me as his thumb found that stupidly sensitive nub and flicked over it. I jerked with the sensation, but he did it again as his fingers inside me moved and that jerk turned into a shudder.

"Oh, yes you are."

I had a moment to register his feral grin before he slid down. His hand stayed fisted in my hair, forcing me to keep my back flat on the lounger while his mouth nipped a line down my neck and his other hand kept working my core. He bit down hard on my collar bone and I couldn't help myself as I cried out. The scent of my blood hit my nose and something deep inside me snarled. Amechania, the part of me that was once a harpy, liked his rough play. He licked at the wound he had made as his thumb continued to rub against that damned nub and his fingers worked inside me.

I liked it even more when his mouth trailed down and covered the peak of my breast. He bit down lightly on the over sensitized peak, but it was like a damn button. My orgasm rocked over me, stealing my breath and any control I thought I had. It wasn't just a one and done though. He kept going, his thumb stroking, fingers curling inside of me, and his mouth sucking and biting down on my breast. It was too much. I had a single thought to try and hold myself together, but after another stroke I lost it. I didn't know if I was writhing under his touch, screaming like he'd said he'd make me, or holding him to me as my body spasmed. I was so consumed by the sensations that the world just fizzled away into a dark abyss of pleasure.

"I guess I will have to try harder," Grimmjow mused once my body had quieted. My mind slowly surfaced from the haze of my own pleasure and I blinked up at the vine covered ceiling. Gods, it had taken him such little effort to overwhelm me so completely. It wasn't even right that he could do such a thing.

"What?" I asked, my voice slow and languid with the ease that had come over my body.

He shifted, coming into my line of sight without me moving. His hand had relaxed in my hair, but he was still cradling my head as he looked down at me with a smug grin. He leaned down and nuzzled my cheek to the side so he could bring his mouth to my ear and murmured, "you did just about everything, but scream."

"My Negative Space?" I asked. Just asking the question made the rest of the soft haze of my orgasm fade away. I hadn't meant to let myself go like that. It had just been so long and he had me so enthralled-

"It tickled," he answered before his teeth closed on the tip of my ear and scraped down its edge.

"I'm serious Grimm-"

"I told you not to worry about it," he interrupted me. "You're not the only one who knows how to slam doors in other people's faces."

I started to open my mouth to reply, but he chose that moment to withdraw his fingers from inside me and a small moan slipped from my mouth. Fucking hell, that felt good. If that was just his fingers, what would the rest of him feel like?

I watched as he lifted himself up and he brought the fingers that had been inside me to his mouth. They were dripping with my wetness. Like it was honey and he a bear, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. Gods… that was just fucking criminal.

I pushed his hand away from his mouth and rose up to replace it with my mouth. The taste of blood and my own juices was strong on his tongue, and I growled as I pushed at him and forced him to roll over. He didn't resist me as I followed him until I was straddling his waist. I spared only a moment to give him a look that said stay before I shifted down his body. My breasts brushed across his skin as I moved, making me shudder at the memory of his teeth as he'd bitten down.

When I got to the edge of his pants I paused only for a brief moment as anticipation welled low in me. He may have already pleased this body of mine, but I wasn't satisfied. There was a deeper burning within me that wouldn't be pacified until I'd had all of him. I had given into Grimmjow and now I didn't just want more, I needed it. I didn't have the damn patience to play with him.

Later, I would show him just what I sort of magic I could work on his body. But now…

I pulled down on the edge of his pants, sliding the fabric down until his blunt shaft sprang free.

Hello…

He was a lot more than I was expecting. I wasn't even sure I'd been with someone so well endowed. He'd fit inside me, I was so wet that it wouldn't be an issue, but I couldn't just slam myself down on him. Hell, I wasn't even sure If I could fit my mouth around more than a few inches of it.

My gaze flicked up to see him watching me, waiting to see what I was going to do. He clearly knew how he compared to other men. I could tell just by the confidence in the way he gazed right at me. His shaft twitched, and my attention was drawn to it.

I rose up from my crouch and moved over him, stopping only once I was positioned above him. I noticed then for the first time that be hadn't just ripped my shorts off earlier, he'd only ripped out the crotch leaving the stretchy fabric still clinging to my body. I growled in annoyance and tore away the rest of it, leaving me naked. Except, apparently, for my boots.

Whatever.

I took hold of him and pressed the tip of him against my entrance, taking only a moment to realize that my fingers didn't even touch as I gripped him. Making him fit inside me would be interesting.

"Impatient," Grimmjow commented.

I didn't think he was making fun of me though, because he gripped my hips and practically purred before he abruptly forced me half way down his shaft. I gasped and my body spasmed around his invasion. It hurt, but it was more of an uncomfortable pain from my body suddenly stretching to fit him. My hands went to his chest and I pushed against him like I was trying to lift myself back up. He held me still despite my clear desire to move. I wanted to tell him to release me, but I was too busy panting with the sensation of him inside me to form words.

Just when I thought I might be okay enough to move and work the rest of him inside me, his fingers dug into my skin and he lifted me up ever so slowly until he was just barely inside me. I cried out with the sensation of his blunt shaft moving inside me and my fingers curled, digging my nails into his skin. The friction was amazing, and damn near unlike anything I had felt before. Or, it was until he slammed me down again and my body met his.

Oh, I screamed for him then.

He'd hit the end of me and then some, making both pain and pleasure zing through my body like electricity. Even without coherent thought I knew the part of me that was Amechania was absolutely smitten with the man beneath me. She liked things rough, and I had to admit that at the moment, it was all I wanted too. My body just had to adjust to the length and girth of him, and it wasn't happening fast enough for my liking.

My nails dug harder into his skin as I called on my healing. The wave of it pulsed through me, easing away the pain and healing the punctures from his teeth on my collar bone. He must have felt what I was doing because he flexed beneath me, moving inside me. I opened my eyes and met his intense azure gaze. I didn't know when I had closed my eyes, but I was glad I'd opened them. I flashed him a grin and took hold of the bond in my mind. I flinched when I found my broken one, but I quickly switched to his and opened it wide to share with him what I was feeling.

It was his turn to shudder and his eyes rolled up before they closed. He snarled, baring his teeth as his body flexed with the sensation. I couldn't feel what he alone was experiencing, but I didn't expect to. He hadn't learned-

The bond roared through me as he somehow pushed his own pleasure into me. I cried out with the flood of it, feeling it rock through my entire body. I felt so good around him. I was so tight, like I was sucking him in deeper and refusing to let go. When my body spasmed around him, it was like I was begging for him to bury himself deeper inside me and when I made those little noises of pleasure he wanted to roll me over and take my mouth just like he had taken my body. He wanted to fuck me, to feel himself slide in and out of my hot body and to bury himself so deep inside me that I would never be able to get him out.

I almost lost myself to another orgasm right then and there. His experience was so intense that I couldn't even form words and had to resort to moans and heavy panting to communicate my pleasure. We should have fucked sooner, before it would have been so intense. But instead we had tried to ignore the attraction and when that failed we'd tried to resist it.

If I had known it was going to be like this… well, I might not have stopped myself when I'd come back from being Isabellia. It would have been worth it. I mean, shit.

Sucking in a deep breath, I finally moved on my own. I rose up slowly and slammed myself back down, then did it again and again until I was moving in a hard rhythm. I shifted my hips, angling him inside me just the way I wanted so he hit just the right spot. His hands left my hips and he found my breasts, tweaking my nipples hard enough to make me cry out and lean forward so he could have easier access to them. He grinned and shifted his hips, forcing me to lean further forward so he could rise up and catch the peak of one breast in his mouth.

Gods, I wasn't going to last long at all at this rate.

And that was when he started thrusting up to meet me.

I lasted all of about ten seconds before my orgasm swept the world away. All that remained was the pleasure radiating from my core as he kept thrusting into me and my body clenched around him. I was vaguely aware of being flipped over, but it didn't matter. He never stopped jackhammering his shaft into me. One orgasm rolled into the next and it all kept going as he pounded away. It might have lasted all of a minute or an hour, I really wasn't sure, but I knew when it stopped. He thrust into me so hard that I saw stars and he kept himself pressed tightly to me as he finally found his own release.

After several moments his body relaxed and he let himself almost collapse on top of me. I barely recognized his weight as I worked through my own issues. Mostly, I was still writhing from the aftershocks of my orgasm and I couldn't seem to care about anything. I was in some sort of magical, blissful place that I hadn't been to in ages and I really didn't want to leave.

It probably took me a good five minutes to come back to myself. My arms languidly wrapped around Grimmjow's frame and I pushed him off me. Feeling him slide from my body made the aftershocks start all over again and I moaned, "fuck."

"That's sums it up nicely," he retorted, his own voice smooth and velvety.

I threw my hand at him to slap his chest. "Shut up."

Apparently he didn't like me telling him what do to because he grabbed me and dragged me into his arms. I made a noise of protest, but it was lost as he rolled me onto my back and his mouth covered mine. I shuddered beneath him and fell into the kiss. It wasn't as fevered as it had been before, but he still used his tongue like he was trying to show me just what he still had on his mind.

"Grimmjow," I murmured as I shifted against him. I wasn't sure if I was squirming to get away or to get closer to him. It just made my breasts slide along his skin and his body press closer to mine.

"You're staying with me, Isa. I won't let you go out there alone, especially when I know you're not completely satisfied yet. I can feel it in the bond." His mouth trailed down and with it his body moved. He didn't even bother to hesitate before his mouth closed over my breast again and he sucked hard on it. I managed to keep myself from making any noise, but my back arched and my body trembled as the intense sensation.

"Grimm," I didn't finish his name as he slid lower, nipping a trail down my stomach that had anticipation welling deliciously inside me. Was he really planning on...?

"I rather like it when you're incoherent," he said as he lifted my lower body, positioning me just how he wanted so he had complete access to my sex. "I think I'm gonna keep you this way until you pass out from exhaustion."

His mouth lowered and I threw my head back. It was going to be a long, long day.


	24. Chapter 24 - Desperation

**Negative Space**

 **Desperation**

Lips brushed across mine, lightly stirring me from a deep sleep. I let a soft, moaning sigh slip past my lips and turned into the sensation. Arms so strong they felt like silk covered steel pulled me back against a warm chest and I inhaled the delicious earthy scent that was him. A deep male chuckle drifted across my senses, but it was lost as I slipped back into a dream of crystal, sand and deep satisfaction.

The next time I stirred it was to the sensation of someone testing my bond. Startled, my eyes flew open and I blinked at the empty spread of sheets beside me. I reached out tentatively, exploring the sheets like I was searching for a sign of him. They were still warm with his body heat. Grimmjow hadn't been gone long.

Feeling the bond tingle with his presence I sat up and searched the room with my eyes. The last day or so had been interesting, to say the least. If I ever had any doubt about how much he desired me, there was no question now. We'd damn near destroyed several pieces of furniture with our enthusiastic sexcapades. From his lounger that was now missing a few pillows to several vines that had come down thanks to my reaching hands and the love seat that was now crooked with a broken frame, we'd gone for hours without stopping for more than a few minutes at a time. He'd made good on his word and ran me until I was exhausted, but he wasn't in much better shape when we'd finally collapsed in a mess of sheets and pillows. The only thing missing in the mess now was him, but he was close enough for me to sense him without really trying. What was he doing? He'd never channeled me like this before. I didn't even think he knew how.

Curiosity motivated me to move and I slid to the edge of the bed. An oversized shirt was lying on the foot of the bed and I reached for it. It had clearly been placed there, so I was almost certain it was meant for me. I held it up to see the scrawl on the front and shook my head. It was clearly a shirt supporting some band in the world of the living. I threw it on and got up, only to instantly be greeted by the soreness our activities had caused. My entire body was stiff and sore, but in a good kind of way. It was a way that clearly stated the sex had been good, and totally worth it.

I'd checked during one of the small breaks between our various sexcapades to make sure my Negative Space hadn't leaked into him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but I didn't trust his confidence. He was fine though. Whatever he was doing was working and I didn't have the mental capacity to question it at the time. He'd felt me checking, and made sure that when I was done that I had no choice but to stop worrying.

He was awfully controlling sometimes. Not that it was a surprise or anything.

Smuggly enjoying my stiff body, I made my way over to the passway between Grimmjow's two rooms. Soft voices greeted my ears, but I couldn't quite make out what was being said even as I entered the big room. I spotted Grimmjow across the room standing beside the open hidden door. His head was bowed and eyes closed like he was thinking or concentrating. He'd donned a pair of uncharacteristically Human looking sweats, something I had never seen him do before. It was odd on his body, and I couldn't seem to decide if I liked it or not. Without a shirt on, the sweats made his lower body look bulkier and- shit. That I was getting distracted by his clothes was a bad sign for my state of mind.

I felt my bond tingle in my chest with his presence and I rubbed absently at my sternum as I walked toward him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He perked up like I had startled him and turned his head. Rudbornn leaned in from where he stood in the hallway to look at me around the frame. He glanced up to Grimmjow, but with his mask covering the side of his face that I could see I couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making.

When I didn't get an immediate response I frowned and quickened my pace until I had stopped only a few feet from them. "I can feel your presence in the bond. What are you trying to do?"

"He is looking for your Adjuchas," Rudbornn said in a factual tone. Grimmjow gave him a very unfriendly look, but it only lasted a moment before he turned back to me.

"Loly and Raacharg left the tower last night, heading into Las Noches," he said. His voice was careful like he was picking his words instead of just talking like he normally did. It was so unlike him that I immediately knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

"And that's a problem why? He's been spending most of his time here with her, if I'm not mistaken."

"They haven't been seen leaving, and they haven't returned."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Las Noches is a big place and they are just two people. They could be anywhere. Raacharg has been gone longer than this before, and I'm sure Loly has been before. Why are you acting so… suspicious?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and I was pretty certain that he was grinding his teeth. Carefully he asked, "Do you know how far my senses extend?"

"Far," I said, though I lifted my tone to make it more of a question.

"I can sense as far out as Menos Forest without even trying. Your rock, your territory as you call it, is just beyond the edge of my senses when I'm not trying." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face. "I've been trying, Isa. I can't feel them. If I can't find them through the bond, they're either way outside of my range, in the World of the Living, or being hidden from me."

Fear zinged from the top of my skull to the tips of my toes, but I hid it behind a mask of indifference. "He's been gone for over a day before. He's fine."

The last time he'd vanished, he'd been doing something for me and had been taken over by some fucked up foreign power. Had he gone to the world of the living last night? Had my interactions with Grimmjow chased him away? Surely the sensations I had been experiencing had leaked through my bond to him, but he had almost been encouraging me to keep going. He'd even said he wouldn't go far.

And they'd run off while I'd been busy screwing around with Grimmjow.

I was a great master. Just great!

"We'll find them," Grimmjow said, his voice suddenly filled with confidence.

I took a step back before I turned and stalked back toward his bedroom.

"Rudbornn, how long?" I asked as I moved, not bothering to look back at them. I needed my zanpakuto.

"How long?" He asked in reply.

I couldn't help myself and snapped. "How long have they been gone?"

"A few hours."

Well, at least I hadn't been too busy screwing to notice. I'd just been sleeping… with Grimmjow.

Yeah, that wasn't much better.

Passing into the room I raised my hand and called my zanpakuto. There was a clatter of noise before fabric shredded and my zanpakuto flew to me. It didn't try to stab me this time, but I barely noticed the change as I pushed power into the metal and turned it into its natural form.

"I'll be back," I said fiercely as I headed for the double doors I had almost exited through yesterday.

"Wait," Grimmjow barked. The unexpected order slammed into me and I froze just as my foot hit the ground. I slowly turned to look at him, a fearsome glare narrowing my gaze.

"What?" I asked just as sharply.

"You can't go chasing after him like this," he said, gesturing to the doors.

"He's my Adjuchas. I don't care that he's with your Fracciones. I cannot leave him out there."

"And if Arnau has them?" He was clearly trying to reason with me. Too bad I was beyond reason. I was going after him one way or another, and I wasn't going to make the same mistake I'd made last time.

"You'd have felt the struggle, and if not there would have at least been some evidence of one. I doubt Loly would have gone without a fight, and I sure as hell know Raacharg wouldn't have. If he'd been able to, he would have called me. They're off doing something somewhere, and I intend to find them."

I was almost positive he wasn't just out gallivanting around. He knew better than to do that at a time like this, and he had just eaten the corpses of the two Arrancar. He wouldn't need to eat for days after a meal like that. Even with Loly as an escort, he would have known better.

"Isa," he said with a frustrated sigh. "You can't just go off. If they single you out you're dead."

My grip on my zanpakuto tightened. "I didn't survive two thousand years by being an idiot. Your opinion has been heard, but I am still going."

"No," that one word was laced with so much power that my entire body bristled. He wouldn't- "You're going to stay here, in this room, until we've figured out where they went."

He did it. He really did it. I couldn't believe him. He'd actually ordered me to stay. The look I was giving him was murderous, but it didn't seem to even phase him. He just stood there, a look of grim determination on his face. His eyes were harsh and intense and I couldn't hold them long. I turned away from him and let my glare rest on the door in front of me. Rage seethed inside me as my mind ran over his words.

"If it is Arnau, he's using Raacharg as bait to draw you away. If it's not, then you are only exposing yourself for no reason," he said, his voice matching his eyes in it's harshness.

"You know what Raacharg is to me, and yet you stop me."

"You'll get yourself killed. I won't let you do that."

A caress drew down my arm and I reacted without thinking. My zanpakuto turned in my grip and I lashed out. It was only as the tip of my blade drew blood across his cheek that I caught myself. My eyes were wide, my breath coming in and out too quickly, and my heart beating like it was trying to fight its way from my chest. Grimmjow was just standing there, his hand still out stretched as my blade remained pressed hard into his cheek. He hadn't moved to defend himself, and rightfully so. I had never raised a hand against someone who was my master before, but I had never felt so desperate for action either...

I pulled back after a long moment, shrinking my zanpakuto as I moved until I my hands were hanging at my sides. I turned away from him as my gaze focused on the doors I wouldn't be able to go through. I felt caged like a wild animal, but that was okay. I would resign myself to his order.

For now.

"As you wish, Master," I ground out through clenched teeth.

He didn't answer my words, but he didn't move either. We stood in a tense silence that seemed to scream in my ears for a long time. Did he regret his words? No, I doubted it. If he regretted anything it was my actions. He was just being an Espada controlling his unruly subordinate.

It took several long and tense moments before finally, he stepped away. Whatever he had been thinking either wasn't important enough to say, or I was sure I'd hear later. I stood there, frozen in place until the sound of his movement and the feeling of his presence was far enough away that I knew he wouldn't return because of anything I was doing.

Well, so long as I didn't do anything suspicious.

I extended my zanpakuto and stabbed the blade into the ground so it stood on its own.

"Stay here, in this room, until we've figured out where they went," I said aloud, repeating his words as I thought furiously. He was confident that his order would keep me here or he wouldn't have left. He was a quick learner, but some things really did need to be taught. If I had wanted to keep someone who was bound to be in one location, I would have said a lot more. He'd left so many holes in his words that I just had to pick which one I wanted to exploit.

I had to stay in the room. I couldn't leave with my own power. Either I'd need someone to make me leave, I'd need to convince myself that I knew where they were, or I'd have to overcome his order with sheer force. However I did it, once I was out of here, his order wouldn't apply anymore.

So, one way or another, I was getting out of this damn room.

A thought occurred to me, and I turned away from the double doors. Calling up a garganta I watched as the mouthlike opening grew until a gaping black void yawned at me.

Yep, this would do it.

Stepping toward it, I lifted one foot to step inside and paused. The force of his order held me still, and I twisted my thoughts. A constant chant filled my head, fighting back against the restrictions of his order.

I have not left a room until all of me has left. I have not left a room until all of me has left.

I stood there, balancing on one foot as the chant continued. After several moments I stepped back and frowned at the opening. I was on the right track, but I wasn't there yet. Slowly my free hand slid behind me, pulling up the shirt as I traced the line of my spine.

I have not left a room until all of me has left.

Yep, this would work.

Extending my zanpakuto I called on my resurrection and suppressed myself as my armor took shape around me. If Grimmjow was paying attention he'd feel what I was doing through the bond, but even if he was I could tell he was far enough away that he wouldn't get back here in time to stop me.

With one vicious tug I tore a single vertebrae from my spine. The pain that shot through my armor was nothing compared to what it had been just days ago, so I didn't even have to struggle to stay silent. I held up the segment of spine and turned it in my hand, examining the bleach white bone like it was jewel.

I have not left a room until all of me has left.

With a lopsided smile I tossed the vertebrae onto the bed and turned back to my garganta. Maybe this would make Grimmjow rethink giving me orders.

I have not left a room until all of me has left.

I had no trouble passing through the garganta this time. My feet touched down on solid reishi and I ordered the garganta to close behind me as I began running toward the World of the Living. Just as the garganta slid shut I thought I felt Grimmjow's power pulse, but it was such a fleeting sensation that I didn't bother worrying about it. I'd be long gone before he figured out what I had done.

It took me several minutes of running with my sonido to reach the World of the Living. I didn't bother dropping my resurreccion once I passed into the busy evening streets of downtown Karakura Town. No one even gave me a glance as I moved through the crowds with a hurried step. I kept myself suppressed as I went, ensuring that if someone was sensitive to spiritual pressures I wouldn't draw them. I couldn't blend in with the crowds in my true form, but if I got lucky no one would notice me.

Raacharg hadn't immediately registered on my senses when I'd passed through my garganta, but that didn't mean he wasn't here. He was probably suppressing himself, which under normal circumstances, I would have praised him for. Now it just made me even more determined to find him.

Knowing I needed to cover as much ground as I could I turned and headed to the center of the city. I went undisturbed for my entire trip, stopping only once I had come to a building that I estimated to be in the center of the city. By my estimate, Karakura town was smaller in size than Las Noches was, so my senses would be able to cover a good majority of the town when I let myself focus. It would be enough. If Raacharg was here, he was probably seeking out Demon Boy or his mother. It was the only reason he would be here. He hadn't met that freaky cat lady nor her ex-Captain companion. He wouldn't know that they were friendly, though Loly probably would… Would I be able to feel them if they were in that alternate dimension made of rocks and clouds?

Deciding that they wouldn't be there, I scaled a three story building I was standing beside and sat on the edge of the roof. Spreading my senses, I let myself sink into the feeling of the souls around me. Just like before, my mind was flooded with the feel of the hundreds of living people who possessed a spark of power. There were so many of them it was like seeing the stars in my mind's eye. Several people in particular stood out. Demon boy, his father and the lighter presence who was probably his mother caught my attention first. Their familiar presence was closer than I would have expected, but I ignored them and turned my attention onward. Freaky cat Lady and her companion were nowhere to be found, but others that I vaguely remembered running into before surfaced from the cacophony of spiritual pressures.

I stayed sitting there for what must have been only ten or twenty minutes, searching and filtering through the spiritual pressures like I would eventually find them. It was a lost cause though. There was no Raacharg. There was no Loly. I would have sensed them both through the bond as soon as I had set myself to searching if they were here. It was just sheer desperation that had kept me here as long as I had been.

I mean… where else could they be? If they were at my rock, they were safe. If they were in Menos Forest, Las Noches, or any of the surrounding areas, Grimmjow would have felt them. The only other option was here. I refused to believe that Raacharg had been taken by Arnau. He couldn't have my Adjuchas.

If he wasn't usually so smart, I'd have stuck a damn leash on his happy ass. His vanishing act earlier had been stressful enough. Now? Now it was just infuriating.

"How long are you planning on sitting there?"

I opened my eyes and glanced down to the street below. Kazui stood on the sidewalk, a woman I hadn't seen before beside him. They were clearly looking at me.

Great. How had they found me? I'd been suppressing myself like crazy.

I sighed and slid off the edge of the roof. I landed on the concrete with a harsh thud and turned to face them. There was a good ten feet between us, but I still kept my zanpakuto held at the ready in my right hand. I didn't trust demon boy, and the woman he was with had an eerie air that reminded me something. She was short, slight framed and generally unimpressive, but the power oozing off her was ominous and… holy? Was that the right word?

Giving up on trying to decipher her, I turned my attention fully to Kazui. "I'm looking for my Adjuchas and one of Grimmjow's Fracciones. I know you don't appreciate Raacharg much, but have you seen either of them?"

Kazui glanced at the woman standing beside him for a moment, then his orange gaze turned back to me. "Which one of Grimmjow's people are you referring to?"

That wasn't a suspicious answer. "Loly, the pigtailed girl."

Kazui shook his head. "I've seen Luien, but not Loly. Why is she with your dog? Weren't you two at each other's throats the other day?"

Hmm, how to answer him...

"We made a deal. I serve him now, and Loly was watching out for my Adjuchas. They've both gone missing."

"Would they have traveled here through a garganta?" The woman asked, drawing my attention to her with a soft but somehow commanding voice.

"Yes, that's the only way they could have made it here."

"The last garganta that opened near or in Karakura town was yours, and the one before that was Luien early yesterday morning."

"You can sense gargantas?" I asked, my brow lifting.

"I can sense any entry into my territory. Yours included."

Her territory? She'd claimed Karakura town?

Whatever. I didn't have time for this.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I turned and waved my hand, calling another garganta.

"Isa," Kazui called. I paused and glanced back at him. His gaze flashed down and up my body, taking in my appearance. I hadn't really thought about it, but I was still just wearing Grimmjow's shirt. It had been large enough to not be shredded when my armor formed, so it still covered me from my shoulders down to my mid thigh, but I must have flashed them when I'd jumped down from that roof. Awesome. "What's happening in Hueco Mundo?"

I considered him for a long moment, but slowly shook my head. "You're going to have to ask one of the Espada if you want that answer. I'm not involved in their politics anymore."

I slipped through my garganta then and stopped just inside its entrance as the tear in the two worlds mended. I stood there, staring into the darkness as I considered their words.

If Raacharg and Loly weren't in the world of the living, then they had to be at my rock. It just didn't make much sense for them to be there. Sure, we had our possessions there, but other than my clothes, my sheath making tools and a few knickknacks, there was nothing that we needed from there. It was all just stuff and Raacharg wouldn't have risked himself for such trivial things.

I frowned, turned anyway and angled myself toward Hueco Mundo before I slipped into sonido. Going going to my rock would at the very least eliminate my rock from the places they could be. Grimmjow had said his senses could go that far, but he hadn't known I was there for the last ten years. Clearly, his senses weren't that great when they were stretched if I'd gone so long under his radar.

"Please be there, Raacharg," I said into the darkness. Hearing my own voice in my head, I leaned into my movements and pushed myself to go faster. Without him… my chest tightened and I pushed the thought away. I didn't need stupid emotions slowing me down right now.

The trip back to Hueco Mundo was longer than the first, but that was because I stayed in the space between worlds until I was almost on top of my rock rather than emerging a decent distance away. I usually enjoyed running through the dry air and sand, but it slowed me down and would only open me to possible attack if I was spotted by Arnau's people. I may have been doing something stupid according to Grimmjow, but I wasn't actually stupid. I knew how warfare worked, and I knew how to get around without being detected.

Emerging from my garganta above my rock I let myself freely drop down to its surface. My landing was light despite my speed of movement, and I wasted little time opening my senses. He wasn't here, or at least that's what my head told me.

I had to be sure.

I didn't bother using sonido to move as I found the stairs leading into my rock and followed them down to my home. I stopped once I reached the bottom and my eyes ran over the room. Everything was as I had left it. The bed was rumpled from where I'd sat on it. The couches were still sitting on either side of the coffee table, the cushions on Raacharg's couch still had Grimmjow's taunt cut into them and my dried blood crusted into the fabric. Since Grimmjow had barged into my life, I hadn't had the time to even do basic life necessities like cleaning or washing my damn clothes.

Shaking my head, I stalked into the room and headed for my closet to get cleaned up. I didn't know what else to do. I really didn't want to think that Grimmjow was right and that they had been taken, but what else could it be?

With a sigh I leaned my zanpakuto against the wall beside the wash basin and let my resurreccion slip away. I made quick work of stripping Grimmjow's shirt off and washing away what remained of the dried blood and other things that had been a result of the last few days. I hadn't realized that I smelt like blood and sex until I didn't smell it anymore, and it made me want to simultaneously frown and grin. Killing people was fun. Sex with Grimmjow was- heh, well, mind blowing. Defying Grimmjow because he wouldn't allow me to go after my Adjuchas was just damned infuriating.

Turning to my overstuffed hangers of clothing I pulled on a comfortable sports bra, tank top, spandex underwear and jeans. I was going to go back out and continue my search, and flashing people left and right just didn't seem like that great of thing.

"You know," a familiar male voice called just as I slid the zipper up on my jeans. "I really didn't think you would come back here alone."

Arnau.

Well, shit on a stick. The fucker had come here instead of making me chase him down. I couldn't feel his spiritual pressure, but that was no surprise. Bartolome was probably keeping his presence masked with his resurreccion.

"I'm glad I did since it seemed to lure you out. Where's my Adjuchas, Arnau?" I answered as a slow smile turned my lips. I turned, snatching my zanpakuto as I stalked out of my closet to find him descending to the last step into my home.

"Your Adjuchas? Do you mean that dog you let eat my people?" He gave a dismissive shrug. "I wouldn't know."

My eyes narrowed, and I kicked the butt of my zanpakuto. "Pacify, Amechania."

My armor formed in a wash of power, covering the clothing I had just put on. I cocked a hip out and rested my hand on it as the last pieces formed. If I had known he was coming I would have put on leather and boots, but it didn't matter much now. Whether or not he had Raacharg, I was going to kill him today.

"Confident, as always," he mused as he stopped and slid both hands into his pockets. He was dressed just like he was before, robe and all. His sandy blonde hair looked messier than it normally did, and his vibrant green eyes were wild with excitement. He had clearly rushed to get here. He must have had someone watching my rock or there would have been no way they'd have known I was here.

Great.

"I killed you once already," I said flatly.

"You killed my doppelganger, not me. Clearly."

My narrowed look turned into a glare, which was apparently funny because he started laughing.

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"Don't remember what?"

"Oh, this is great," he said as he spread his arms and started walking toward my couches. "You never did bother paying attention to anyone who wasn't bound to you or Aether. Of course you wouldn't know that Adia was capable of making a copy of another person, or a doppelganger as she called it."

As he spoke, my shield formed on my left arm and I shifted to the side, moving to keep my body facing his. I didn't like the way he was talking. He was telling me something that I had thought I would never know, and the only reason he would make a point to bring up would he to rub my nose in it. Was he trying to distract me? Or was he really gloating? There was a reason he did everything. This just didn't seem right.

"You see, Aida was my Fracciones. When you didn't succumb to the wounds the Soul King gave you and instead took in Aether's power, we knew we would need to wait to take you down. Our plan was to have our doppelgangers here for you to kill, and once your high had worn off we would come and finish what the Soul King hadn't. Unfortunately for us, you returned faster than we were ready for. Aida was caught in your initial assault, and the shock of her death sent the connection of our doppelgangers from her to me."

Arnau let out a sigh and started pacing back toward the stairs. "When you killed our copies, it was supposed to have knocked Aida out for a few hours and then she would have recovered. It was how her resurreccion worked, but since she wasn't alive to take the repercussion of her doppelgangers deaths it hit me and those who were still bound to me, knocking us into a death like coma. I only woke twenty years ago when Yhwach unearthed us during his bid to enter the Soul Society. It's taken me all this time to amass the power I needed to do as I originally planned and take control of Hueco Mundo."

Yeah, I was done listening. I tapped my zanpakuto on the ground, making the metal ring as my spiritual pressure rose. There was a reason I hadn't dropped my true form, and this was it. "Depress."

My Negative Space spread across the room, dunking us into darkness as the world around us blackened, leaving only our bodies to be lit "Oh, come now Isabellia. Aren't you going to let me finish my story? Surely you want to know how everything is going to go after I finally end your miserable existence."

Yeah. He really didn't like me.

"Not interested in making me submit to you any more?" I asked as I spun my zanpakuto. His grass green eyes narrowed and all traces of amusement drained from his face.

"You became useless to me when you bound yourself to an Espada. I would have to kill him before I could have you, and I doubt you'd just sit by and let me do it."

"You're right. I won't." I stopped my zanpakuto and turned, taking an offensive stance with my zanpakuto's blade pointing at him. As I moved, I noticed an odd heat growing in the room. My rock was always cool even during the day. Something odd must have been happening. I needed to end this before whatever it was happened.

"Oh, let me finish my story. You're in too much of a hurry."

"I'm done listening." I lurched forward, but as far as I moved, he moved back. I knew the layout of my home almost as well as I knew the patterns that were etched into my armor. I was standing a foot away from the coffee table with Raacharg's couch between us. It would be a matter of two strides to get to him, one to clear the couch and another to close the distance.

"You always were such an ignorant dog, heeling at your masters side. You were so straight forward, a master of battle and a failure at strategy. I'm so glad you haven't changed after all this time."

The heat in the room abruptly spiked and Luien's spiritual pressure washed over me. With a sudden awareness I realized it was coming from above me and I looked up. Normally inanimate objects were consumed by my darkness, but for some reason the ceiling above was glowing red like a hot coal. I had only a second to react as it broke and liquid rock fell toward me. I raised my shield and hid beneath its shelter as that molten rock cascaded down in a torrent of glow orange magma.

"You see, I figured out the one weakness your Negative Space has. I doubt you even realized it because of how careful you are about how you engage others. It's just a testament to how dumb you are that you still haven't realized it." He circled me, his body showing between streams of molten rock until he was standing right in front of me. He smiled, his expressing growing sinister with the fierceness of it. "If someone is outside your area of power, they can use their own spirit energy just fine. It's why Luien was able to melt the rock above you despite your darkness."

In a moment of sheer panic I called my Negative Space back, but I knew I wasn't going to be fast enough. Already I felt my shield being eaten away by the sheer heat of the rock, melting like chocolate under a stream of boiling water. I tried to call power to my skin to protect myself with heiro, but my Negative Space wasn't returning fast enough. I wasn't going to call it back in time.

"You only have yourself to thank for this moment, Amanta Isabellia. If you hadn't made such an enemy of Grimmjow's Fracciones, I wouldn't have been able to manipulate him into forging a bond with me."

Blistering pain scoured down my back and I lurched to hide under what remained of my shield, but it was gone. There was nothing left of it to protect me. The liquid rock shifted as if floating in space for just a second like someone was controlling it before it churned and my body was covered in agonizing pain.

"And now you finally get to die."

The world around me vanished in an instant as I was utterly consumed. Thought vanished, I stopped pulling my Negative Space back to me and my body crumpled under the weight and pain of my flesh being eaten away. I only had enough presence of mind to know that as I fell to the floor, my body being wrapped in slowly cooling rock, that laughter echoed through the darkness of my power.

Arnau's laughter.


	25. Chapter 25 - Grimmjow

**Note from the Author:** So, if you noticed, I haven't updated in a while. In fact, it's been a hot minute between the last few chapters. As it happens, I've been working on my novel, started a new job and have another furry child. Needless to say, it's been a busy few months.

This chapter was supposed to be done from Grimmjow's perspective, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to get the time and motivation to write all of it. So, in the spirit of completing this fanfic, I mostly summarized the events that took place between the last chapter and the next chatper. Maybe later I'll get the motivation to write the whole thing as I intended, but we'll see… If you've read Seer and Herald, you already know what's happened even if it was from the perspective of Ria Yamamoto.

* * *

 **Negative Space**

 **Grimmjow**

Grimmjow stood in the darkness of Isa's power, staring down at her body that should have been a corpse. She was nothing more than a mostly charred husk encased in crude, melted stone from the ceiling of her rock. While most of her held a Human-like shape, it was clear that her non-dominant arm was gone and much of her flesh had been eaten away. She had clearly tried to protect herself by curling down, allowing the armor on her back to take the brunt of the damage, but it hadn't helped much.

She was alive, he could feel it through the bond before he had entered the area of her power, but she was just barely there. He didn't know how someone could have survived such damage. He felt the need to free her, to break the glasseous rock that encased her and breathe power into her damaged body. He couldn't though. Her zanpakuto was trapped beneath her within the formation. Without it, he couldn't break the boundaries of her power.

He was furious, but he could only blame himself. His Fracciones had done this to her. Luien's residual spiritual pressure saturated the surface above. There was no questioning who had done it, but he didn't know why. Had Arnau turned his Fracciones like Isa had said he was capable of doing? Or was Luien just that much of an idiot to disobey his orders and betray him? If he had just killed Luien the first time he'd gone after her, this wouldn't have happened.

He frowned at the thought as rage simmered inside him. When he found his Fracciones, he was going to do what he had hesitated to do before and kill him. He didn't care if it had been Arnau's doing that turned his Fracciones, or if it had been some other force. Either he was a traitor, or he was too weak to be of any use to him.

"She's still alive," Raacharg murmured as he paced around the formation that contained his master. "I know she can survive injuries like this, but if we do not remove her from her Negative Space, she will eventually run out of spirit energy and die. She cannot heal like this."

"I can't free her while her Negative Space is up," Grimmjow murmured, answering the question the Adjuchas was going to ask next. Without his spirit energy, he wouldn't be able to break the rock that surrounded her. He wasn't much better than an observer down here.

"If we can get any part of her outside, we should be able to do something," Raacharg said as he circled her form again.

"It won't work. She's almost too far gone. If I try to break her free, I'll end up killing her." Grimmjow shook his head and stalked across the room. He stopped at the couch he had carved his taunting words on when he'd taken her zanpakuto and stared down at the stains in the fabric from when she had bled as he tended to her. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, but he knew it was there. He could smell her blood on it, and the sensation of it brought back the sense memory of her blood on his tongue, bitter with the taste of poison.

He frowned.

She had told him she could break his order if her will was strong enough, but he hadn't thought she'd actually be able to. She had been completely under his control when he'd ordered her in the past. She was powerful, it was why he had wanted her in the first place, but he had thought all her years of battle experience and wisdom would have kept her from acting so rashly. Was she really that terrified of losing her humanity?

His gaze trailed over to where her Adjuchas now sat, staring into the glassy rock at his master. His dog like face didn't allow for much expression, but even Grimmjow could see the worry in his yellow-gold gaze.

"This happened to her because of me," he murmured as he lifted a paw and pressed it to the glasseous rock.

Grimmjow didn't have any words of comfort to give her companion. He was too angry to bother with such niceties. Raacharg hadn't been taken by Arnau like he had initially thought. The dog had been searching the dungeons for what he knew was the bulk of Isa's armor that she had removed decades before Aizen came to conquer Hueco Mundo. There was a kido spell left over from Aizen's time that made sensing people inside the dungeons damn near impossible, but no one had known that until he had passed the kido barrier and Loly had appeared on his senses. Even Ruddborn hadn't known it was there. It was why no one had known Isa was down there in the twenty years she was imprisoned.

By the time he'd found Loly and Raacharg standing over a pile of armor covered in dried blood, Isa had already broken through his order and disappeared to god knows where.

He let out a low growl at his last thought. Was he really thinking like her now with all that bullshit god talk? Goddamnit.

Turning, he headed for the stairs that he knew were to the east. In her darkness, anything that didn't have it's own power became black as pitch and indiscernible from any other objects. It had been an interesting discovery the first time she'd caught him in it, but it had been even more curious when he'd pushed her over the edge the day before and she had lost control of her power.

She'd finally given into him of her own free will. It hadn't been the surrender of a confused mind, it had been her trusting him enough to give in and allow herself to be completely under his power. He'd loved every second of it.

One night hadn't been enough for him, even if it had been for hours. She had given him something that he had craved for years, and having it taken away from him like this wasn't something he could allow. As controlling as his nature was, he felt as though there was nothing he could do to change this. He needed to do something. He would burn the world if it would give her back to him.

As he passed the boundary of Isa's power and stepped out into the sun's harsh light he turned and let his gaze linger on the darkness. Why was he willing to go to such lengths for her? If this had happened three weeks ago he would have been disappointed, but he would have walked away and not given her a second thought.

He found a spot where the rocks were raised from the mostly flat surface and sat. Running his fingers through his hair he let his gaze wander to the melted hole Luien had made and his frown darkened. She was his. Just like all the Arrancar he had bound to him, she was his, but she was also his by choice. She had come to him, or rather she had given into him, of her own free will. She hadn't been thrust upon him or forced into submission. She was his because she wanted to be.

She was different from any other Arrancar he had known. She was old and stuck in her ways, but despite it all she had changed for him. She ran off a set of rules that were so old, she was the only one who knew them. She was genuine and completely unaware of how the world worked. When he had first met her he'd simply wanted to dominate and force her into submission. Now he craved her presence like a drug.

She was refreshing in a way that he couldn't even describe. From the bond he'd made with her that had given him a peace he had lacked his entire life, to the way she so blatantly defied him. She'd never be completely under his power. Even the way she had finally given into him hadn't been submissive. It had been full of demands that he'd been more than eager to give into.

She was exactly what he had thought she was. Powerful, independent, fierce, and the most beautiful thing he'd beheld in decades. She was also a lot of things he hadn't recognized until he'd bound her. She was a natural leader despite having secluded herself, caring in ways he didn't think she even recognized in herself, and despite all her strengths she was broken. She may not have needed him in her life, but now that he was there she couldn't function without him. She needed him, and he needed her.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He knew it was the bond that made him think like that, but it was true. He needed her. Isa and her godly persona had calmed the rage that he had struggled against for years. He was destruction before her, but now that she was bound to him he was something more and he couldn't stand to lose it.

No, he wouldn't lose it.

Taking hold of the bond that still connected them, he pushed power down it. She was weak, but he could support her as she had done for her Adjuchas until he freed her. His power slipped down their bond unhindered by her darkness, and he felt it sink into her weakened body. There was no response to his power. He hadn't expected one, but feeling nothing from her was… difficult.

She was alive, he reminded himself. He would free her, kill his Fracciones, and murder Arnau. He didn't care if it was in that order or not. He would do it, and he would rip apart anyone who got in his way.

Well, that was his intention anyway.

Luien was nowhere to be found. Grimmjow searched Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living for the fiery Arrancar for two months, never finding any trace of the man. It was as if someone else had killed him, or as if he really was hiding with Arnau. Both of them and their small army had vanished when Isa was removed from the equation of war, and over that time the darkness that blacked out the moon had slowly grown. They estimated that in two, maybe three months, the world changing event that Isa had spoken of would come to pass.

It was during one of Grimmjow's passes through the World of the Living that he stopped by Kisuke's. He was running out of time. At first, keeping Isa fueled with enough power to survive had been a thing he'd done every few days. Now she needed a breath of his power almost daily. He wasn't sure if it was because her body was trying to heal itself despite her Negative Space or if she was losing the will to live, but he needed to free her soon or she would end up fading away despite his efforts.

Knowing it made him reckless, and damn near desperate. He needed information, and he was willing to do just about anything to get it.

And that was how he got his first bit of information. Luien was in the Soul Society, being held as a test subject for some Soul Reaper bullshit. Kisuke has explained in his usual irritating manner, but none of it had mattered to him as rage overtook reason. He knew where his Fracciones was, he just had to figure out how to get him back.

If Grimmjow had been thinking with a clear head, he might have reached out to Kazui or Ichigo to ask for their help. After the conflict with Yhwach, the Soul Society and what remained of the Espada had an understanding. It would have been within his rights to ask for his Fracciones back, but then Soul Reapers would have been in his business and they didn't need them getting involved in their civil war.

Halibel agreed. It took some convincing, but they needed something the Soul Society had. Or rather, something a particular Captain had. They were at war, and they were severely outnumbered. Arnau had been too quiet for too long. He was up to something, so they needed to be up to something as well and strengthen their forces.

Or, that was how he had pitched it to Halibel. She knew what he was really up to though. She'd seen what had happened to Isa. He didn't need to lie to her, but he did anyway. Luien was his business, and she respected that.

And so, they went to get their people. When Kazui had been a child, Grimmjow had seen him slip into passways through the other world and exit with his little Soul Reaper friend. He knew it was possible to get into the Soul Society without needing to go through the gates. He just didn't remember exactly where they were and it took him several weeks of traversing the World of the Living to explore the passways. He may or may not have killed a few people as he did it. The rage that simmered inside him, urging him to be the aspect of death that he represented, was stronger than he remembered it being before his bond with Isa had calmed it. He couldn't find peace any more. Even when he was near her, supporting her with his power through their bond, the calming effect she had on him was barely a shadow of what it had been before.

When he, Halibel and her Fracciones finally made it to the Soul Society, everything didn't go as planned. They had intended to storm Captain Kurotsuchi's lab and take back the five Arrancar they were holding, but they'd been found too quickly to move forward as planned. Instead, they took three Soul Reapers and unexpectedly a Lieutenant as prisoners to exchange for their Arrancar. Later Grimmjow would wonder if it was luck that had given them that particular Lieutenant, or if fate had planned it, but Lieutenant Hinamori ended up being the perfect bait.

It wasn't more than a few days later when he felt Luien enter the World of the Living. The only problem was that he'd been brought as a prisoner to an entourage of Soul Reapers. Apparently the Soul Society had given into their demands, but only partially.

He didn't care. He had what he wanted.

Waiting with his spiritual suppressed harder than he'd ever bottled it up before, he watched as one by one the Soul Reapers entered Kisuke's gateway to Hueco Mundo. There were several Captains in their group as well as Kazui and Ichigo. It didn't matter. As soon as anyone who could truly challenge him was through the gate, he moved. It didn't take much effort to break the gateway, and it took even less to turn on Luien.

He would have liked to have drawn out the moment, but he didn't. The rage inside him was calling for blood and he gave into. With only a few shared words he punched his hand through Luien's chest and with both hands, tore his chest in two.

Grimmjow didn't waste a moment forcing the Arrancar's body to dissolve into reishi. He couldn't stand to look at him, even as a corpse.

That was when he saw a woman that he'd thought he'd killed. She had been a nuisance in the Soul Society when they had gone to fetch the Arrancar. She'd delayed them, costing nothing more than the little patience he had left. The last time he'd seen her, his garganta had been closing as she had been consumed by his Gran Rey Cero.

If Kisuke hadn't been there to warn him off, Grimmjow would have done what he'd failed to do. Fortunately for them both, the former Captain was playing his games again and manipulating those around him. As it would turn out, she was the key to freeing Isa.

Ria Yamamoto, descendant of Genryusai Yamamoto, was something he'd never encountered before. He didn't care much for understanding her power, he only cared for how she could be useful to him. Her ability to manipulate reishi might just be the key he needed to free Isa from what he'd been starting to think might be her tomb.

* * *

 **Note from the Author:** If you want to know what happened during the 10 or so minutes this summary didn't capture, please see the last half of Chapter 17 in Herald. Otherwise, enjoy the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26 - Salvation

**Negative Space**

 **Salvation**

Darkness. It was only familiar thing about the place I had gone too. It was pure, welcoming, and mine. It wrapped my mind like a velvet sheath, keeping only the small part of my mind that was still functioning sane. There was no sense of time and no sense of awareness. It was all one beast of darkness.

Or… I was. Power, both familiar and strong, sank into my bones. It stirred the thing inside me that was Amechania, drawing its awareness and making something happen. Pieces of me were waking up and knitting themselves back together. It was like feeling a tapestry being made, but being unable to see or recognize what it was. But, it didn't last long. That power vanished and with it, the darkness consumed me.

It wasn't gone for long though. I felt it return, pushing into me like it was forcing me to come to awareness. It always left, staying for only what felt like mere moments before vanishing again. It was never enough, but after several moments in time, I began to rely on that power to come and go. It was the only moment when I felt like I was more than just the darkness. More than just Amechania. The tapestry that wove during that time grew, and grew, spreading as my body slowly knit itself back together.

Air forced its way into my lungs. It had been so long that I almost didn't recognize the feeling. When it happened again I had enough mind to realize what was happening and tried to latch onto the feeling. My lungs worked on their own and dragged in air. I felt the rush of my body reacting to the reishi in the air as it entered me and everything roared back into vibrant color and overwhelming sensations. Mainly, pain.

I reached out, searching for something to hold onto and found it. I couldn't exactly tell what my hand had closed around until it was torn from my grip and replaced by something solid that gripped my hand in return. My eyes fluttered open, but they only stayed that way long enough to see determined azure eyes gazing back at me. Even with the relief that seeing those delightful eyes brought me, I couldn't hold on and the world slipped through my fingers.

Grimmjow…

"Come back to me."

I felt his mouth on mine this time, just as air passed my lips and into my lungs. It took several breaths before I was able to grasp the life he was forcing into me, and I startled as I finally figured out how to breathe on my own. I clutched his hand that was still grasping mine and strengthened my grip in an almost desperate fashion. It felt like I needed something to hold onto, something solid - something alive.

"Drop your resurreccion, Isa. You need to heal."

My eyes blinked open again only for those same azure eyes to catch mine. I stared up at him as I struggled to focus. "What?"

"Your Negative Space, you need to pull it back in," he cooed in a voice so soft I almost didn't believe it belonged to him. He was right though. I was beyond hurt, and the only way I could heal…

"-ampato," I mumbled, my request coming out in barely audible pieces. Those stupid brows of his knit in confusion for a moment, but quickly adjusted and he looked away from me.

"Get her zanpakuto," he ordered in that demanding tone I had grown so used to. It made me feel like smiling, but I couldn't seem to find the strength.

"Her zanpakuto?" A strange female voice said just before I heard footsteps running across the floor. I tried to move to look in the direction of the sound, but pain roared through my body just before I lost my senses once more.

"Isa." Hands cradled my face as something stroked over my lips in a painful touch. "Isabellia, come back to me. You can't go yet. I haven't given you permission."

"Fuck you," I rasped out.

I felt him move as if he were laughing. "You already have."

"It… Bad idea," I grumbled.

"I rather liked it." Was he really teasing me right now? I couldn't tell.

"Grimmjow," another female voice said. "Her zanpakuto."

Metal brushed the back of my good hand and I flinched, sending my body into fit of pain.

"Say it, Isa," he urged me as his grip on my hand shifted and he forced me to take hold of my zanpakuto's hilt. His hand closed over mine, holding my hand in place when I would have dropped it from weakness. "Call it back."

"I can't," I said as I coaxed my eyes to open once more. It almost seemed like it was too much effort just to keep them open, but I managed for a while as I struggled to get words out. "It takes power, without the ringing. The ringing- power come from the metal. To drop my… my Negative Space, remove me, make my zanpakuto sing."

"Then I'll make it sing," he answered as his grip over my hand strengthened. He jerked and I felt my zanpakuto connect with the ground before the sound of the ringing metal hit my ears. Ahh…

"Invigorate," I murmured. If I had the power to do it, I would have kissed him as I called to my bone armor and pulled it into myself. Where my body would have rejoiced at the return of my power, I was so depleted that the darkness around us merely seeped into my body and did nothing to help restore me.

"Good girl," he murmured. Releasing my hand, my zanpakuto clattered to the floor and he wrapped me in his arms. All it did was hurt and I wanted to cry out, but the only sound that managed to slip out was a rasping groan. His mouth covered mine and his power pushed into me through the bond.

I-I remembered feeling his power in the darkness. He'd been the one sustaining me, keeping me from withering away in my darkness. He'd kept his word. He'd freed me from the darkness when I could not.

A small whimper slipped from my throat, and he pulled back like I had startled him. I tried to say his name and to tell him what it meant to me that he had freed me, but I couldn't seem to find the strength. My head lolled back, but he shifted before it could fall all the way and guided my head to rest against his chest. He moved me then, lifting my body from where I had been lying across his lap and into his arms. The movement made pain roar through my body and I suddenly realized that I could feel my legs again. Geez, that was fast. The added pain made my head go fuzzy, and I was pretty sure I lost consciousness again.

"Stay with me baby," Grimmjow crooned as his grip around me tightened painfully, pulling me back into consciousness. Wind was whipping by me, lashing against my skin in waves that seemed to burn my damaged flesh.

"Call me baby again," I rasped, finding it easier to talk than it had been before. "I dare you."

He laughed, but instead of sounding like his usual cocky tone it was relieved. "You know I like a challenge. Are you sure you want to dare me not to?"

"If you're going to give me a nickname, it better be something more powerful sounding than baby." Even in my degraded state, my tone expressed my distaste for it.

"Then you'll have to come up with something more endearing, or I'll just keep calling you whatever I feel like."

"What's wrong with Isa?" I snapped softly as I roused in his arms. My eyes finally opened only to be lashed with the wind. He was running through the air in such a smooth motion that I hadn't even realized he was using his sonido. It was probably due to my current state of awareness, but I should have noticed what was happening to some degree.

"Everyone uses that name," he answered me. "I need something that only I can call you."

"Isa is just fine," I grumbled as I turned my face to hide my eyes from the wind.

"If you don't pick something, it's going to be what I want," he mused. His arms flexed around me and he lifted me higher on his body so instead of my cheek resting against his arm and chest, I had to adjust and find the crook of his shoulder. It hurt to move, like my skin was made of tissue paper and every movement tore a hole in it.

"You do realize that the only reason I'm not trying to stab you right now is because I can't, right?"

He laughed, his chest shaking against my side. "Take it easy, Isa. I'm feeding you power, but you're too damaged. We can argue once you've had a chance to heal."

I noticed what he was talking about then as I felt the trickle of power that was seeping into me from the bond. He was being careful to not flood me with it, but he was in the bond.

Just like he had been so many times…

"Grimmjow," I murmured his name as I lifted my head to gaze up at him. He glanced down at me, clearly meaning for it to have been just a quick look when he almost did a double take. He searched my face, his expression looking a little lost. I gave him the best smile I could manage, a mere lift at the corner of my mouth, and said, "thank you."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and turned his gaze back to wherever he was going. After a moment, he finally spoke, "it took me a while to figure out how to get you out of your own power. You've been down there for almost three months."

"The woman I heard, who is she?" I asked.

"A Soul Reaper," he said, sighing. "When you feel a fight start, stay out of it at least until you're healed. To free you, I had to make a deal with that Soul Reaper, and Halibel isn't going to like it. I'd order you, but you'd just find a way around it."

His words made me smile and I turned my face back into his shoulder to hide from the wind. "I don't think I'll be up to defying any of your orders for a while."

It was the closest thing to an apology he was going to get from me, and I was pretty sure he knew it. It didn't take me long to nod off again to his steady movements, only to be woken when his gait shifted from sonido to walking.

"My subordinates aren't fans of Soul Reapers for obvious reasons," Grimmjow explained. "Don't let yourself be alone with them until I've had a chance to give them orders."

I blinked into the fabric of his jacket, not understanding why he was telling me that.

"Orders?" that female voice from my rock asked. It took me a minute to remember what Grimmjow had said and for the pieces to click into place.

"I have some rather rebellious individuals that serve me," he answered her.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't resist the urge to correct him. "They are like children. Children need to be taught right from wrong. Instead he treats them like convicts, beating them down and magically expecting obedience in return."

Grimmjow's muscles flexed and I could tell he wasn't happy with my words when he grumbled, "you should go back to being unconscious."

"Mr. Bossypants," I retorted. A cough dragged from my thought, feeling like razor blades tearing into my throat.

He sighed but didn't argue back. Instead he straighten and the world dimmed as we passed into a building. I knew it was his tower after a few steps when I heard the clacking of familiar claws on the stone.

Raacharg.

"You freed her," my Adjuchas said, his voice light with relief.

"I told you that I would," Grimmjow answered.

"What about Luien?" Raacharg asked.

Memories of the moment I had been caught by the molten rock surfaced and a shudder ran through me. I was going to-

"Dead," Grimmjow answered, a smug satisfaction in his tone. I relaxed. Dead. Grimmjow had killed his Fracciones, just like he said he would. Gods, I didn't deserve a master like him.

I startled when I felt fabric brush against my back. Grimmjow shushed me as I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. Green vines, furniture and Grimmjow's kneeling body greeted me. We were in his private room and he had set me down on one of the couches. My head was lying on warm fur, but I couldn't seem to focus on it. I felt disoriented and confused and completely overwhelmed by the pain that was still radiating from every square inch of my skin.

"Easy," Grimmjow cooed as his fingers gently brushed down my cheek. "I'll be back."

When I just blinked at him, he rose. The urge to keep him close seized me and my hand lashed out, catching the bottom corner of his jacket. He turned back to me and I met those azure eyes.

Right…

"Make sure that she gets what you promised her," I said, my voice not much above a raspy whisper. "If you break your word to the Soul Reaper, then you are no better than Aizen ever was to us."

"That's playing dirty," he grumbled in response as he gently pulled his coat from between my fingers. My lips quirked in a weak smile and I snuggled closer to the fur, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of it.

I woke when something shifted and the fur that had been cushioning my head vanished. My body hurt. It was the only sensation my mind registered as I roused from the exhausted sleep I had been in. I was sore and tired and my skin felt like it was on fire. I felt like I needed to get off this couch and stand to stop the pain, but I knew it would only be worse until I healed. I just didn't have energy to heal my body. I was so, so tired.

"Isa," Raacharg's soft voice called to me. I realized then that I was making a small pathetic sounding groan with every few breaths. I stopped the noises, but it was hard to keep my voice in check when I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at my companion. My skin seemed to be tearing like tissue paper even with the smallest of movements.

"Quit giving me that guilty look," I croaked out. My voice was rough, but it still managed to sound like me. Sorta.

Raacharg's yellow-gold eyes grew shiney in the soft light of the room. "I'm not giving you a guilty look. I'm just happy you're still alive."

"I told you," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm very hard to kill."

Raacharg didn't reply to me with words, but instead moved toward me. His front feet stepped up onto the edge of the couch and the rest of him followed as he found a place at my side. He was careful not to touch me as he laid down on the edge of the couch, clearly wanting to be close to me.

Normally, I would have let him be there with space between our bodies, but today wasn't a normal day. Even though it hurt to move, I lifted my right arm away from where it had laid at my side. Raacharg watched me without moving on his own as I let my arm rest on the very edge of the couch and let my hand press to his furry side. With a nudge, he rolled onto his side and let the line of his body press to mine. He was hesitant to move because the moment he touched me I flinched, but with my gentle urging he let his head rest on the crook of my shoulder. He was stiff for a long time even as my body relaxed through the pain and went completely limp. That sort of effort shouldn't have exhausted me, but it had. I found myself drifting off to sleep when he finally relaxed against me. It made me smile even as I slipped away into the comfortable space behind my eyelids.

The next time I woke it was still daylight, but something about the air felt wrong. It took me a good while recognize the sensation of a foreign spiritual pressure bearing down on me, but once it clicked I was uncomfortably aware of the conflict that was taking place nearby.

I sat up slowly, allowing my body to cry out as I moved and giving Raacharg enough time to move out of my way. He stayed on the couch, but instead of pressing his furry side against me he found the edge and gave me as much room as he could without jumping down to the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked. I noticed then that Loly was sitting on the couch across from the one I had been laid on. She had my zanpakuto propped against the arm of her couch. I eyed her for a moment, not understanding why she looked so at ease.

"Grimmjow is fighting Halibel," Raacharg explained.

"Why?" I asked as I turned on the cushion and let my feet slide to the floor. My legs were whole where my armor had covered them, thankfully sparing me from having to put my weight on damaged flesh when I went to stand. I wasn't ready for that yet, but I'd get there.

"He brought a Soul Reaper to Las Noches," Loly answered for him. I had only glanced at her earlier, but now I let my attention land on the Numeros. She wasn't looking at me, but instead focused on her nails as she delicately filed them. The action fit her teenage appearance like she was putting on a show. "I'm sure there's more to the story because just bringing a single soul reaper here wouldn't set her off like that. He must have done something awfully annoying if Halibel was willing to start a fight over it."

I stared at her as I recalled what had happened leading up to my release. Grimmjow did have a Soul Reaper with him, but he had brought her to free me from my own power.

Oh… He had made a deal with her.

For me.

I had forgotten about that…

Geeze, what was wrong with him? I wasn't worth that much effort. Sure, I was bound to him, but he didn't think like I did. I shouldn't have mattered enough for him to risk himself for my benefit. It was one thing for him to guard me when I was injured, but this was a whole other level of commitment that he shouldn't have been capable of. He was a fake. He wasn't a god.

Pushing out a rough sigh, I found my feet despite my unsteadiness and reached out to supplement my balance with my hand on the arm of the couch. If I had been just a bit stronger, I wouldn't have allowed Loly to see me in such a weakened state. It was embarrassing, but it couldn't be helped. At least she didn't move from her spot to try and help me, though she was watching me from the corner of her eye. Even as weak as I was, I would have lashed out at her if she had tried to help me. If I had to guess, Raacharg told her not to try and assist me. Kudos to him.

"Raacharg," I said as I started forward and aimed myself at the small passway that connected this room and Grimmjow's bedroom. His claws clacked against the stone as he jumped off the couch and wordlessly followed me. "I need you to find something for me. I'm not sure if it's in Grimmjow's bedroom or not, but I need you to find the Caja Negacion that he has stashed somewhere."

"What on earth do you want with those?" Loly piped up, her voice expressing her surprise and just a bit of suspicion.

I didn't bother to look back at her, it was too much effort, but I did turn my head slightly so my words were directed at her. "Caja Negacion, or Negation Box, are a form that my Negative Space can take when I want it to. I made them for Aizen, and Grimmjow collected some of them."

"He didn't just collect some of them, he's got all of them." she said. "They're his trump cards, or they were before you taught him how to forge a bond between us. Now he can just control us through it."

Despite her sharp tone, I didn't get the sense that she was actually angry about the bond. She sure didn't sound as happy as Rudbornn had been to be in Grimmjow's service, but there was something good about it for her. It just wasn't Grimmjow.

Just as I stepped into Grimmjow's room, Loly brushed past me with nearly silent steps. She thrust my zanpakuto into my hands as she went by, nearly knocking me off my shaky legs with her forceful gesture. She paused for only a second to watch from the corner of her eye as I secured my grip on it with my one hand and settled my balance with its help. Once I was stable, she continued with what she had been doing and stalked across the room.

"Grimmjow ordered me to watch after you in his absence," she explained as she stopped before one of the massive planters that dozens of vines sporting red and pink flowers grew from. She reached into the pot and rose up on her tiptoes as her hand moved around in the dirt, clearly searching for something.

"He likes to think he's clever by displaying all the things he lifted from the Soul Society when Wandereich invaded them like they're trophies. But, it's the really powerful things that he stashes in odd places."

As she spoke, she withdrew a black pouch from the pot and shook it to remove the lingering soil. "I've known where he kept these little pieces of hell for years, but I never could get into this room again to steal them. He's like Smaug in that book with the little hairy people, hoarding his riches like a beast."

She turned to me, but it was only part of her movements as she tossed the bag at me. I started to move to catch it, but before I could release my zanpakuto Raacharg was in front of me. He only had to make a slight jump to catch the bag in his mouth. Loly just watched him for a moment as he landed, but her distraction was short lived as her pink gaze returned to mine. "That he would bring you here on your second visit was a slap in the face for the rest of us, you know. Two months ago I would have challenged Grimmjow for the right to put you in your place. You were the reason that he forced the bond on me. It was because of you that I went from reluctant subordinate to slave."

I opened my mouth to correct her, but she put a hand up to stop me and dropped my gaze. "I get it now, but that's what I thought back then. You can thank Raacharg for that. He taught me what I needed to know. It's because of him that I was able to bind Menoly to me, and me to her. He explained it all, and for that I am grateful. But it's because of you that she and I can share more than just the same space, but the same heart too."

She didn't thank me. She didn't even look at me again. She just started walking, keeping her eyes downcast as she moved. It wasn't until she stopped at the passway that she said something even more unexpected than her previous words.

"I used to think it was true, that these holes in our bodies really were our missing hearts and that we were fated to be alone for all eternity. But now? We aren't individuals living in the same place any more. We are families, lovers, friends, and quite literally - soulmates. And this is all because of you."

Loly licked her lips in an almost nervous gesture. "We all see it in a similar way, you know. We may not have interacted with you much, but all of us know this was because of you and have benefited from what you have given us. Just don't tell them that I told you that."

She left then, her petite form vanishing through the passway. I stared at the spot she had been occupying for a long moment as I ran over her words a few times. I couldn't help but to get hung up on one particular word she had used.

Soulmates.

I had never thought of it that way. Wedding the bond was how I had always known it, but that one word made so much more sense.

"Raacharg," I said slowly as my thoughts churned in my head. "What have you been teaching them while I was away?"

"Everything you've shown me," he answered around the pouch in his mouth.

Huh. I'd shown him a lot of my memories. What exactly had he picked up when I'd shown him my life? There was no way he could have picked up on everything... right?

"Can you take those into the washroom please?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but started moving toward where it was and I followed. I hadn't actually explored much of Grimmjow's quarters before, but I'd seen him come out of the room. I wasn't exactly prepared for the luxurious feel of the room, nor the cream and gold colored tile that ran the length of the floor.

The butt of my zanpakuto slipped when it met the smooth surface and with it went the weight I'd put on it. I fell to the floor in a heap and felt more than heard the crack of my head hitting the hard ground. My body screamed with the impact, but it was muted by the fuzzy spots that swam through my vision. Gods, I was so pathetic that I seemed like a stranger even to myself.

I hauled myself up from the floor, ignoring the world as it swam as best as I could as my hand found purchase on the vanity to hold myself up. It was a struggle that I should never have had to make. It reminded me so much of when Raacharg had dragged me out of that dungeon that I felt a wave of dejavu over take me. Even when a cold, boney nose nudged my hand, I couldn't seem to shake the sensation. It was the same. I was pathetic, broken, and too weak to do more than take up space.

Then, the cool, black cube of one of the Caja Negacion fell into my hand and a shred of clarity formed in the fuzzy world. My own power, familiar yet foreign, licked at my palm.

"Use it, Isa," my Adjuchas said. His voice was so soft that it didn't sound like he was telling me to do something. Rather, it sounded like a plea.

I blinked down at his blurry form. I couldn't seem to keep him in focus. Still, I felt his gaze on me.

"Isa," he said my name again, though it came out in a whine. "Use it, please."

"These are Grimmjow's, you know," I said, my voice sounding distant.

"No, he just has them. They're yours."

I shook my head, which was a mistake. The world swam a bit more and I finally decided that healing myself before I passed out was probably the best idea. I pulled the front of my shirt down, ripping the barely there fabric as I exposed the hole in my chest and slipped the Caja Negacion inside myself.

Power seared through my veins and my spine bowed with it. I fell back onto the floor, but I barely noticed it as the black bands of the negation box exploded from my body. I called to them, pulling the power into myself and pushing it into healing my body.

It hurt. My body had been eaten away by molten rock in several places and all of them ached as flesh grew to fill in the spots. I had initially been coaxing my flesh to mend, but the longer it went on the more I pushed for speed. I needed it to be over. The pain was immense and the sound of my charred skin cracking was almost enough to make me sick.

I never liked what fire did to a Human body and I had made it a point to never get like this. Arnau was going to die when I recovered. Every one who served that fart sucker was dead. Doppelgangers or not, they'd be just as easy to kill. I'd mow them down like I did a thousand years ago and I would eat their corpses. They would taste like rotten sewage, but the satisfaction I would feel would be worth the bad breath.

Still simmering in my rage, the power of the Caja Negacion ran out. I was panting on the floor still, my body only halfway healed. I opened my hand and held it out to Raacharg.

"Another."

He did as I said, meeting my enraged eyes with his own calm golden gaze. I nodded at him in silent thanks, and passed the cube of darkness into my chest.

I don't know how long it took for me to go through the two cubes, but when the power ran out I was left shivering with the fading adrenaline on the now warm tile. I let myself lay there for a long time and listened to my breathing as it went from the labored panting of an out of shape hippo to the calm exhalations of someone who probably should have been asleep.

Raacharg's cold nose bumped my hand, but I waved him off before he could place another of the Caja Negacions in my hand.

"It's enough," I said in a gruff voice.

"But your arm isn't healed," he pointed out.

He was right.

I lifted what there was of my arm and looked at the partial limb. Before I had taken in the Caja Negacion, it had been just an inch or two of flesh that extended beyond my shoulder. Now it was four or five inches longer and pale pink from my regeneration. The lean muscle I had worked down by conditioning my body was gone, replaced by the more natural and slightly bulkier muscle that I had started out with when I had first become an Arrancar. It was muscle that was made for wearing all of the heavy armor my true form came with rather than the sparse pieces I used now. My healing was restoring my body to the way it originally intended to be rather than what it was.

"It's fine," I said with a soft sigh. "The Caja Negacion aren't mine to use as I please. They're Grimmjow's. I'm not going to waste his resources for my own personal gain."

That, and I was tired. Processing so much energy like that was like hitting a metal rod with a lightning bolt. Sure the metal rod might be fine after one strike, but it would be hot. Hitting it with two would probably melt the damn thing. My nerves were fried. I could probably handle a third, it was my own power after all, but I really didn't want to.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" he asked, his voice sounding small.

"Please," I answered as my eyes slid closed.

I listened to the clicking of his claws as he moved around the room, then to the sound of the latch moving as he closed the door behind him. I laid there on the tile for a while, contemplating if I actually needed to get up or not. I couldn't lay on the tile forever, but I didn't want to get up either.

I rubbed my hand over my face, then scowled as I realized I was rubbing the charred skin that had come loose from my body as the skin beneath it had grown and reformed.

That was gross.

With a muffled groan I forced myself to roll over and used the vanity to help me to my feet. I couldn't help but to look at myself in the mirror, but the person looking back at me wasn't Isa. No, it wasn't even Isabellia. My body didn't hurt any more so I knew none of it was actually me underneath, but there had been so much damage that it was hard to tell. I looked like a burn victim, but the damaged flesh I had shed was sloughing off my body in patches of charred and dead skin. There was just so much of it. I didn't even look like my old self with my hair merely four or five inches long and my golden eyes dull with exhaustion.

I swore under my breath and turned away from the mirror, only to be greeted by the sight of the massive open shower that consumed the far wall. I blinked at it a few times as I took in the rich bronze tile that glowed with flecks of gold and the black adornments that could only be the water's controls. It wasn't just the shower though. I turned and gawked at the rest of the bathroom. Everything was in shades of white, bronze, black and gold. A room like this didn't belong in Hueco Mundo. This was a bathroom that belonged in one of those massive houses in the world of the living.

How the hell did he get this in here?

You know what? Scratch that, I didn't care. That shower of his looked like paradise and I wanted to bask in its awesomeness.

Stepping across the room with only a little help balancing from the various surfaces along the way, I stepped onto the textured tiles of the shower. It took me a moment to figure out how to work the knobs, but it wasn't long before cold water was raining down from the shower head. Gods, just imagining what the hot water would feel like was already making me feel better. Waiting for it seemed to make time move slower, but eventually steam started to form and I stepped into the stream.

Standing under the spray of the shower felt like heaven in the form of water as it beat against my back. I didn't have the luxury of a shower at my rock, but a wash basin that did the bare minimum. The last shower I had was in the world of the living when I'd slipped into a unoccupied apartment. That had merely been hot water though. This was something different entirely.

While standing there under the hot water, I managed to accomplish scrubbing my skin clean of the dead flesh my healing had caused. My hair… well, what was left of my hair, wasn't in bad shape. It must have been only an inch or two long before I had used the Caja Negacion to heal. It would keep growing until it was back to the way it should have been, then it would stop like I was a barbie doll.

We Arrancar didn't change much, and I was even worse than most.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, losing myself in the sensation of the hot water hitting my head and shoulders and cascading down the rest of my body. I let out a long sigh as my body relaxed. I was so wrapped up in the sensations of the shower that I felt my balance waiver. I moved to catch myself as I leaned to the left, but I realized too late that the hand I had intended to use was nothing more than a stub.

My eyes flew open as my body leaned too far to the side and I was unable to right myself with some small movement. I fell against the showerwall, my feet slipping as I tried to catch myself. I ended up sprawled on the floor, blinking the water out of my eyes as it cascaded down my face and body.

I hadn't exactly avoided looking at my arm, or lack of an arm. I had lost limbs before, though they had just been chopped off and easily reattached. This was different. That molten rock had gone through my shield and armor to eat away at my body. It had been Luien's spiritual pressure that had leaked through the molten rock despite my Negative Space. He had done this at Arnau's behest. Fuck me. I should have seen it sooner. To be told there was weakness in my Negative Space by Arnau was like someone driving a hot poker into my pride.

I let out a sigh and moved so I was sitting on my butt and reached up with my one hand to shut the shower off. I tried to get up, but my feet slipped on the floor and I fell onto my back. I groaned and laid there for several moments before I worked up some sort of motivation and sat up. My muscles were shaking with fatigue and frustration, so I let myself sit there in a slouched huddle as I tried to decide what I was going to do with myself.

I lifted my head and glanced around as if to make sure someone hadn't seen my slip. The bathroom was filled with steam from the heat of the shower and the door was still closed. It made me feel like I could hide in the dense air, so I pushed myself across the shower bottom until my back hit the cool tile wall. My head rested on the tile and I let out a rough sigh.

I should have taken all the Caja Negacion that Grimmjow had collected and used them to heal myself. It would have hurt and I probably would have stopped after one more, but they were my creation. I let out a sigh and mentally slapped myself. They were Grimmjow's now. If Aizen had actually given them to each Espada as I had intended them to be, then he had to find six different Espada's collections of them. It was a lot of work, especially when considering the ruins most of this place was now. He deserved to have them.

The door to the washroom slid open. I didn't have to look to know it was Grimmjow walking into the steam filled room. His power radiated off his body like a furnace, making the already warm air scalding with his presence. He was clearly still on edge from the fight he had just been in, and that thought made me wonder why he was here. He wanted a good fight, damn near lived for it even if he kept his desires in check. He was destruction, so why would he pull himself away from what he desired most to come for me, a weakened husk of a person?

It wasn't until I heard the distinct sound of claws on the floor that I actually shifted my gaze. Grimmjow wasn't in his usual Human looking body, but in his true form. That explained the feeling of his spiritual pressure. His feline shaped legs ended in claws that rivaled Raacharg's, while the rest of him was lean and lined in body tight bone armor. If I had more energy, a thrill might have ran through me at the sight of him. Instead, I felt little more than a mild confusion at his presence.

I started to ask him why he was here, but before I could even start to move my lips he was stepping onto the wet shower tile. I wanted to protest as he knelt over me, but my mouth stayed shut as his clawed hands found me. Like I weighed little more than a paper bag, he gripped my calf and slid me across the tile toward him. I moved to catch myself, but again I moved to use the arm that wasn't there and fell back. He caught me before my back hit the tile and in one fluid motion I was off the ground and in his arms. His chest vibrated with a low, almost inaudible growl as he stood and moved across the washroom to set me down on the countertop. He left me there with my legs dangling over the edge as he turned away.

His quick movements had my head spinning and I only partially had my senses straight before his touch was back. I reached out to find him, trying to find something solid that I could hold onto until the world stopped its whirling dance. His hand caught mine and I felt his claws scrape along the back of my hand as he guided my palm to rest on the steady strength of his chest.

His skin was hot under my hand where it was pressed firmly to his skin. For whatever reason, feeling him made the world seem steadier than it had been in a while. I could feel his movement through the muscles under my hand as he drew something soft and warm around my shoulders. It didn't register that it was a towel for several long moments, but eventually it occured to me that he was patting my skin dry like he expected it to be damaged and over sensitive. It wasn't, my skin had healed perfectly, but he clearly didn't know that.

I slowly drew my head up and met his azure eyes. His ministrations stopped as his gaze focused on mine. We hadn't spoken this entire time, and for some reason it seemed like it was too late to start. Maybe he felt the same sort of tension in the air because he didn't speak either as his hands slid up the towel and found my cheeks. He cupped my face in his large, black skinned hands. His clawed finger tips scraped across my scalp as they slipped into my hair, but I barely noticed the sensation as he leaned closer and kissed me.

There was something different about his lips when he was in his true form. It was like his mouth was larger and his jaw was shaped differently - more like the feline predator he half was. It was almost like kissing another man even though I knew it was him. It was foreign, exciting, and him.

Just… him.

I sighed against his mouth as some tension left my body. I kissed him back, softly devouring the taste of him as our lips moved in the most tender kiss we had ever shared. It was an odd sensation that sent shivers down my spine and made me lean into him.

The weight of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure eased and I felt him change under my touch. The claws that had been carefully avoiding puncturing my skin receded, his height lessened slightly but it was hard to tell because as it happened he gently nudged my legs apart so he could step closer to me. His mouth grew more possessive as he parted my lips with his tongue, and I let him have what he wanted.

We were both breathing hard when he finally pulled back, though it was obvious that I was actually struggling rather than just panting with the excitement like he was. His thumb stroked across my cheek and I blinked at him. I had closed my eyes at some point, but I didn't remember when. I was glad that I had opened my eyes when I did, or I might have missed the tender expression that seemed so foreign on his usually arrogant features.

"Did someone miss me?" I asked, teasing him with my soft words.

"I gave you my word," he murmured back. "I am sorry it took me so long. I would have freed you the day it happened if I could have."

Gazing up at him, I didn't quite understand why he was being so... caring? Was that even the right word? I wasn't sure, but it was so out of the ordinary that all I could do for several moments was stare. I hadn't noticed before, but sitting here with him so close allowed me to smell the blood on him. The skin on the right side of his jaw was split and bruising from what must have been someone's foot or fist, but that was all I could see. His outfit had returned to his body in one whole ensemble, so whatever damage he had taken had been while he was in his true form.

"This-" he cut himself off as his right hand left my face. The towel slid off my left shoulder at his touch, exposing what remained of my arm. He gripped my shoulder, pointedly avoiding touching the several inches of flesh I had grown back when I had been healing. It wouldn't hurt for him to touch it, but he clearly didn't know that. "This changes nothing for me. I won't discard you like Aizen did me."

His eyes were serious as he spoke, but I just stared up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When I lost my arm, Aizen stripped me of my status as an Espada," he explained quickly. Despite my slightly gaping mouth that should have expressed my confusion clearly, he kept talking. "I can take you to see Orihime as soon as you've recovered enough. She can bring it back like it was never gone. I would have taken you to her when you damaged your mask if you hadn't… I didn't want to break your trust."

"You want me to go see Demon Boy's mother? Are you crazy?" I asked as I leaned back slightly so I could look him up and down like he was crazy. I remembered my brief encounter with the woman in the world of the living. There was no way I was going to put myself in Demon Boy's sights on purpose. Grimmjow was crazy if he thought that was a good idea.

"Your arm- she can heal it," he said like it was obvious.

"Why would I go see her when I can heal it myself?"

"Because she can fix it in a matter of moments, not days or weeks."

"So could I if I had the energy. My arm isn't my mask, it's just a lot of flesh to regrow. I've told you before, it takes energy to heal. Do I feel like I am even remotely energized enough to heal more than I already have?"

He hesitated for a moment as his eyes trailed down to take me in. He'd seen most of me when I had been lying on the shower floor, but apparently he hadn't actually been looking at me, just at where I was. When he had left me on the couch with Raacharg, I had been covered in more charred skin than I had been in clothes.

"You didn't feel like you were in any shape to be healing earlier," he said, sounding more like he was talking to himself than he was to me. "And yet, I felt you like a beacon through the bond. How did you call me when you are in such a state?"

"I didn't call you," I mumbled. "I used two of the Caja Negacion to heal myself enough to function. That was what you felt."

His gaze flicked up to meet mine, surprise and understanding in his eyes. His right hand trailed back and softly knotted in my short locks. I could see the brewing question in his eyes as he put everything together in his head, how my hair had regrown, how the stub that was my arm was now several inches longer than it had been, and how the Caja Negacion had made it possible. I didn't want to have to fend off his words, so I answered his questions before he could ask.

"They're yours now, not mine. I only took what I needed. My arm will regrow as I regain my strength and my hair will return to its original length, as it is tied to my true form. It will just take time."

"You could heal completely if you had the power, couldn't you?" He asked as his hand tightened in my hair.

"I could, but-"

He didn't give me the chance to object as he pulled me into him, pressing the front of my body against his as his mouth covered mine. His power flowed into me through our bond, through the touch of his lips to mine, making me gasp and shudder as I was momentarily overwhelmed. His power felt like alcohol sliding down my throat, burning and numbing the empty reserves inside me as a giddy sort of haze swept my mind.

It felt good, almost too good. As his power flowed into me I felt his emotions riding the tide, pushing unfamiliar feelings into me that sank into my bones and made me want to cling to him with an equal force that he was exhibiting. I didn't give into the urge as my one hand pushed at his chest, feebly demanding a chance to speak.

"Heal," he breathed the order against my lips. I felt my will dissolve with his order even as I worked to think my way around it. So much for only ordering me to do things when he had to.

An idea surfaced as I called on my healing. I didn't have a choice- I had to heal something, but he was not very good at being specific. He must have felt me calling on that part of my power because he deepened our kiss, his hand gliding down my back so he could slide me forward until I was only perched on the very edge of the vanity and the entire front of my body was melded to his.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, finding the movement easy now that my body wasn't shaking with fatigue. It allowed me to force him to stay close as I pushed my healing into him. He shuddered against me as my power took him by surprise, but just on the heels of that pleasurable feeling was his reaction as he broke the kiss. He must have thought it was enough to stop me, but it wasn't. I pushed my healing down his hands that were still on me, and my hand that was still pressed to his chest. I forced him to accept my power and his wounds to close because he didn't know how to stop me.

"Isa," when he said my name it was as short as his slight intake of air as I closed several gashes that were out of sight and hidden under his clothes. I leaned forward to kiss the spot where the gash had been on his jaw as it too healed. The motion wasn't something I would have normally done, but he had hopped me up on his emotions and I couldn't seem to stop myself from making the affectionate gesture.

"Don't weaken yourself to fix me, Grimmjow. My purpose is to strengthen you, not to steal away your power for my own gain."

"I think you forget who is the master here," he growled. He abruptly crushed me to him and I felt my weight shift from the vanity to his grip around me. I adjusted quickly and flexed my thighs to help support my weight as he carried me out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. I started to ask him what he was doing, but he ate my words with his mouth on mine.

Effectively silenced, I did what I could and held onto him as he moved through his room. My arm slid over his shoulder and my fingers flexed into his back, but the effort wasn't needed because after only a few more steps Grimmjow's hand was guiding my legs to release him.

Finding his oversized lounger with my knees, he eased his grip until my weight was on the soft cushions instead of being supported by him.

"Turn around," he breathed against my lips. I obeyed him before I realized it had been another order that he had exhaled, but my thoughts were interrupted as he caught me and pulled my back snuggly against the front of him. With one muscled arm wrapped around my waist and his other over my chest just above my breasts, he held me against him in an embrace that was filled with so much tension that it was almost like a vice.

Almost.

I shifted against him, leaning slightly to the left so I could turn my head and gaze up at him. His right hand left my waist and he cupped my cheek, his fingers caressing my skin for only a moment before he leaned down and our mouths met once more. Unlike the last kiss, this one was burning like a fevor as his passion burned through my body. With his clothes still on, I could feel the hardened length of him pressed to my lower back. Even like this he desired me, and that thought stirred something within me. Gods, why did this man want me so much? Since I had come into his service, I had done so little to strengthen him that-

Power erupted in my chest and spread through my veins. My body arched on it's own as every muscle in my body seemed to seize. It took my eyes opening to see the bands of darkness forming around me before I realized the power was coming from a Caja Negacion. When did he have the time to fetch the pouch? I didn't have a chance to dwell on the question as I called to the power. On instinct it zapped at my bottomed out spirit energy, restoring the power I had been without for so long. It felt good like it had the first time he'd tried to imprison me inside my own tool. The sensation was made only that much better by the sensation of his arm pressing me to him and his mouth feeding at mine. Replenishing my spirit energy felt so much better than converting it into healing.

Or it did, until he pulled back in a suspiciously purposeful movement.

"Heal your arm, Isa," Grimmjow murmured the order as his hand dropped from my cheek to join his other arm around me. He secured his grip around me and instead of my body arching, he fought with the strength of my own body to keep me pressed against him. "Heal your arm, and don't stop until you're whole again."

I managed to choke out a few swear words before my will was swept away with his words. I shifted where the incoming power was going and called on my healing at his will and felt the warm pleasurable glow of my healing sweep through me. My missing arm twitched with pain as the flesh grew bit by bit, restoring the muscle, sinew and other tissues that had been missing like it was playdough being pushed through a mold. I pushed my power as long as I could, regrowing several inches of the limb until I felt like I could no longer as the power I had gained from my creation faded. I started to turn to tell Grimmjow that I had fulfilled his order as much as I could, but before I could utter the words another surge of power rocked my body.

Over and over, Grimmjow forced the Caja Negacion into me just as my power began to fade from the energy used by healing. He held me even as my body shook and sweat broke out on my skin from the effort of processing so much of my own spirit energy that was crashing through me in unforgiving waves. Even when I grasped his arm with my mostly formed hand and asked him to release me from his order, he didn't hesitate to produce another black cube and slide it into the hole in my chest. It was like an endless torrent of electricity, pleasure and pain that I had no choice but to continue until finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, my body was whole again.

A shudder ran through my body as a groan escaped my lips. I still had so much energy to process after that last Caja Negacion had allowed me to regenerate the tips of my fingers. Grimmjow must have used half a dozen of the Caja Negacion on me in the short span of time it had taken for me to restore my arm. He was a damn idiot for wasting them.

Then again, as my thoughts became my own again instead of being consumed by the sensation of my power coursing through me, I realized that some important part of me was actually happy. He may have forced me to heal like this, but he had only forced me to do what I had wanted to do myself. Yet, he'd held onto me and only now I realized he had been murmuring words of comfort the entire time.

With the renewed strength the last Caja Negacion had given me, I gripped Grimmjow's arm tighter and pulled it down my body. He must have realized that I was free from his order, because he let his muscles relax at my touch.

"Grimmjow," I breathed his name as I turned in his arms. He held another Caja Negacion in his hand like he was ready to use it, but I took it from his grip and tossed it into the pouch that was resting on the raised cushion beside him. It clinked against whatever remained of them, but I didn't pay it much mind as I finally turned all the way around.

My freshly formed arm was paler than the rest of my body and the skin was soft with the lack of the hard earned calluses that it previously had. I used that foreign hand to reach up and trace a delicate line from his forehead and down to his mask where I traced the edge of its teeth, threatening to break my freshly formed skin on the sharp points of its teeth. He caught my hand before I could make myself bleed, but as he opened his mouth to most likely chastise me, my other hand slipped into his hair and I pulled him down to meet me.

If this had been happening before he had made me heal, I might have had reservations. The first time we had sex had been a bit of a slip. I hadn't intended to let him bed me so easily, but those emotions of his were so heady and his hands, gods… Those reservations were gone now. I was drunk on the power that I was still processing, and it made my thoughts swirl around the man I was bound to rather than the more important things that I should have been worrying about. What those important things were, I couldn't seem to come up with right now, but I knew there had to be more important things to be thinking about.

Still pressed firmly against him, I could tell that forcing me to heal hadn't been something he enjoyed. No, it felt like doing it had wounded some part of him to order me like he had. Knowing that, the small part of me that had been displeased eased and I slipped my hands under his jacket, pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms to pool behind him. He had been almost stiff under my touch as I moved, but when my hands found his chest again and tugged on the zipper that bound his shirt to him he understood what I was doing and covered my hands with his.

"I couldn't stand for you to be like that," he said softly. "I know I told you that I wouldn't order you unless I absolutely had too, but knowing you could be whole again but hadn't done it- because the Caja Negacion were mine and not yours- I won't let that stand."

Unsure azure eyes met my own, but they quickly sharpened when he realized that I was giving him a look that was meant just for this room. Well, I hoping it was coming across that way. I had never really been one for bedroom eyes.

Not until him…

"I'm not looking for an apology, Grimmjow. You are the master in this relationship, and the Caja Negacion are yours to do with what you please. I may think it a waste, but they are not mine to be accountable for anymore. They're yours, just like I am."

I leaned forward, finding his neck with my mouth to nip at his sensitive flesh in a trail that lead down to his collarbone.

"Isa," he growled. His hands lifted from mine to push me back so he could look at me once more, but it just freed my hands to continue what they had been doing.

"You kept your word," I said before he could continue as my hands worked at his zipper until I had it undone and had the scarred expanse of his chest and abdomen exposed. "You pulled me from the darkness when I could not. You kept my Adjuchas, my humanity, safe when I could not. You even put me above yourself when you did whatever the hell it was that you had to do to get a Soul Reaper to free me. That's more than any one has done for me in a thousand years. What you just did, forcing me to heal with an order, that just displays what lengths you went to save me."

"Wed the bond with me."

I didn't think he could say anything that would have stopped my actions cold, but he found something. My gaze lost focus as my thoughts got hung up on those few words. His voice replayed in my head several times, but no matter how many times I heard it, I couldn't seem to come up with a response. Wed the bond? He was really asking me that? I had made it clear that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I know you denied me before, but I didn't fully understand what it meant then. I do now, Isa."

As he said my name, he tilted my head back and coaxed me to meet his azure gaze. His eyes were steady- calm but serious in a way that made something inside my chest tighten and ease at the same time.

"We can't-"

"Yes, we can. I am not your God Maker, but that doesn't matter. He died, you lived, and now you're mine." His hand slid back until he was covering my spine with his hand, and his thumb gently massaged where it transitioned into the trails of bone that my feathers formed from. How could he want someone like me? Sure, I'd shared myself with him in ways that only the God Maker had known, but that shouldn't have been enough.

"I'm broken-"

"That doesn't matter to me," he interrupted again. "Broken or not, you're mine and even though you're only now capable of responding to me, I've been waiting months to make you more than just mine. I want you all to myself."

His usually azure eyes were darker with the heat that was brewing in their depths. The intensity of his gaze made me swallow hard. Whatever he saw as he gazed down at me must have been encouraging because his head tilted forward and his nose bumped against mine before our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes, feeling more like I was hiding behind my eyelids than savoring the touch like he was probably doing. Geeze, way to go Isa. You've never been a coward before, but you sure were acting like one now!

"I can't give you what Loly and her blonde friend have," I said slowly. It was a guess that it was what he was thinking, but when he stiffened slightly, I knew I had been right. I licked my lips slowly as I picked my words. I had been avoiding telling Grimmjow why wedding our bond wasn't an option. Apparently, that hadn't been such a good idea. Somehow, I had left him under the impression that wedding our bond was the best thing since sliced bread and granola bars.

"We can't wed the bond," I continued, my voice soft.

"You've never left any of your masters. You aren't going to change that by leaving me. You're loyal, and I won't let you," he said, his voice confident.

"You're my master. I won't leave unless you make me. But wedding the bond isn't an option."

"I know it will hurt you to fix your bond-"

"That's not it," I said, my voice raised to speak over him. My heart was pounding in my ears as adrenaline shocked through my veins. Why didn't I want to tell him? It was such a stupid feeling. I didn't understand what sort of emotion it was, but I sure didn't like the way it made my body react.

"You feel guilty, why?"

Of course Grimmjow would know how I was feeling. These damned emotions were his doing. Ugh. Tell him the truth, part of it, or to lie? Gods, this was stupid.

"If we wed the bond and I get lost, you might not be able to pull me back," I said, settling on the truth. I pushed down against his fingers that were still under my chin until he let me hide my face from his view. He didn't pull back though and instead shifted so his chin rested on the top of my head. It was an awfully affectionate gesture that I hated. It wasn't his movement that I hated though, it was the sinking sensation in my chest that strengthened with it. I did not like feeling guilt. It was stupid. "It might be a few hours that I am lost, or years, or… forever. I'm not willing to back to being Isabellia forever, Grimmjow. I like myself as I am now, as the person that Raacharg has allowed me to be. If our bond is wed, then you'll lose the ability to order me back. You won't be able to keep me as I am- not if I'm too broken to save."

"You said that you weren't smart. I didn't realize it until now exactly what you meant by that, but you really are dumb in some ways."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Do you really think that I haven't considered that?" He sounded offended, but the tone of his voice didn't translate into his body. "You flat out told me what set you off balance. I am the reason you're broken, but it's not my bond. It's yours."

I leaned back slowly, but he only let me go so far before the bands of muscles in his arms flexed and he stopped me from going further.

"I can't fix my bond," I said, my voice trailing off for a moment as I picked my words. "I shredded it, but what remains is still fused to yours. It's why I can't help but flinch most times when I am searching for your bond. On instinct, I go for my own and it lashes out before I can catch myself."

"I know," he murmured. His voice drew me to meet his gaze, and my will almost crumbled with its intensity. "I've felt it. That's why I want to break my bond. If it's clean, just my bond to you, then we will know if you're really broken."

"How do you know that?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. "I've never told you, and I haven't told Raacharg that much. So, how do you know?"

"He says you showed him everything."

"Showed, yes. I didn't actually teach him everything though. I just showed him my memories. He isn't an Arrancar, he isn't ready to know all that he can be capable of."

"Maybe your Adjuchas deserves a bit more recognition from you. You may have given me the power and started the bond, but he was the catalyst that started the chain reaction of our progress."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. Did he even know what breaking a bond entailed? Was it just some ploy for him to abandon me?

I shook myself as I mentally slapped away the negative thoughts that had been running through my mind. After everything he had done for me, he wouldn't just drop me.

He wanted me.

Not just for power, but… for me.

"Isa," he murmured, his thumb gently moving in circles against my skin. "You're stuck with me. I am not going to let you go. I don't even think I could if I tried."

I swallowed down a lump that had formed in my throat before my hand trailed up to rest over his shoulder. Once upon a time he'd asked me to trust him, and I had. This was no different, and I trusted now even more than I had back then.

Finding comfort in that thought I finally met his azure gaze, feeling more certain than I had about any other decision I had made in the last thousand years.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to break a bond then," I murmured as I leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine.


End file.
